Naruto Reloaded
by Lily Boom
Summary: Un nuevo personaje entra en acción. Sería más bien como unas crónicas de ese personaje desde el momento que entra en contacto con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.Atención a Kakashi y el OC. Jeje.Advertencia: En algunos puntos puede ponerse un poco caliente...
1. Capítulo 1

Lo siento pero solo he visto unos capítulos así que igual meto algún fallo.

Por lo mismo, serán unos pequeños shorts que pueden ir encadenados o no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Naruto Reload 1.1**

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, demasiado desde que salí de nuestra villa. La villa de la hoja, donde me crié y aprendí mis técnicas. Desde que me fui hecha una jounin, una Ninja de élite. A veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese salido en esa misión. No sé cómo pude librarme de aquella. Porque me libré, no salí ilesa pero al menos salí viva. He tenido que vagar por años antes de decidirme a regresar. De la chica tímida pero eficaz que conocieron en la villa queda poco. Mi belleza se ha extinguido en parte. Tengo cicatrices en la espalda y los muslos que intento ocultar y mi cara de nariz para abajo está hecha un cuadro debido al accidente y a recientes peleas.

No he echado mucho de menos nada de la villa, ya no quedaba mucho que echar de menos. Incluso dudo que nadie de mi grupo quedase con vida. Ni Kakashi que era una joven promesa como yo. Vale, puede que sí que haya echado de menos algo del pueblo, algo que posiblemente esté muerto.

"¡¡Naruto!!" Gritó una voz femenina un poco a mi derecha y acercándose. "¡Dale al maldito bicho la comida y puede que nos deje en paz!"

"¡De eso nada!" dijo un chico. "¡Es nuestra comida y tengo hambre!"

"¡Naruto deja de hacer el idiota!" Gritó otro chico.

También pude percibir un animal furioso; furioso, hambriento y asustado. Suspiré. En el fondo mi deber era ayudar a los que lo necesitasen.

Cerré los ojos y me transmuté para caer justo sobre algo blando.

"¿Eh?" Dije al encontrarme frente a tres chicos sorprendidos. "¿Dónde está el animal?"

Los tres niños estaban mirando a algo debajo de mí.

"Anda." Dije saltando. "Lo siento hermano. Por cierto, esto, no es tuyo." Añadí quitándole la bolsa con las fiambreras de comida.

El animal, como era de esperar se puso a rugir y amenazó con atacar, pero los chicos fueron a intentarlo también por lo que usé la última técnica aprendida: la multiplicación múltiple.

Así no me fue muy difícil esquivar el ataque del oso mientras mis dobles se ocupaban de los chicos inmovilizándolos contra el suelo y a la chica cogiéndola sobre el hombro mientras golpeaba a mi doble en la espalda.

"No… os… metáis." Les dije marcando las palabras mientras me concentraba en hacer otro truco.

Cuando el oso me atacó ya estaba de nuevo lista y le salté en la espada poniendo mi mano derecha en torno a su cuello y la izquierda sobre su frente con los ojos cerrados.

Miré en su interior, sincronicé nuestras mentes para hacer solo una y entonces entendí. El oso paró para relajarse y entonces le solté y me bajé de su espalda con un solo movimiento. Cogí la bolsa y miré en su interior.

"¡Eh!" Gritó el chico moreno. "¡Eso es nuestro!"

"¿Cuál es la comida del chico rubio y tragón?" Pregunté mirándoles. "No puedes tomar nada de un oso sin dar nada a cambio." Añadí cogiendo la fiambrera que tenía más comida y ofreciéndosela al oso que la tomó y tras comer de mi mano dio media vuelta y se fue. "¿Qué maestro Ninja no os enseña que no se coge nada de otro ser vivo sin dejar nada a cambio?" Pregunté haciendo a mis dobles desaparecer con un gesto y liberándoles. "La villa de la hoja ha ido en decadencia últimamente por lo que se ve... En fin, un placer haberos conocido pero tengo un camino que seguir."

Ya iba a irme cuando me pararon.

"Oye, gracias por salvar la comida." Me dijo la chica.

"¿Quién eres, por cierto?" Preguntó el chico moreno.

"Eso no importa." Afirmé tranquila. "Dudo mucho que siquiera hayáis oído hablar de mí. Ah, no hay de qué." Contesté a la chica. "Deberíais tener un poco más controlado a vuestro compañero, por su culpa podríais haber perdido algo más que un almuerzo."

"Espera." Me dijo el moreno. "Si eres de la villa de la hoja ¿no deberías ir allí?"

"Era a donde me dirigía." Afirmé. "Y no, voy más rápida sola."

"¡¿Y mi comida?!" Preguntó el rubio. "¡Esa bruja vieja se la ha dado al oso!"

"Debería cortarte las manos y atarte cabeza debajo de un árbol por haber puesto en peligro a tus compañeros." Dije yo molesta apareciendo en su espalda y dándole un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. "Si en vez de un oso hubiese sido un enemigo les hubieses puesto en peligro mortal."

"¡Eso te lo crees tú!" Dijo él poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"No te conviene retarme." Le avisé.

"¡Naruto!" Le riño la chica cuando él se multiplicó. "¡Es un adulto! ¡Piensa un poco de vez en cuando!"

"¿Podríais cargar con él?" Les pregunté haciendo un giro de ojos mientras me multiplicaba también yo. "No importa, si no podríamos dejarlo aquí como castigo a haber ofendido a un ser natural."

"¡Cómo puede ser un adulto tan cruel!" Dijo la chica.

"Porque ella es de la élite." Dijo el chico moreno.

Debo admitir que el rubio tonto no era malo, pero, desde luego, nada comparado a un ninja de élite. Me costó exactamente cinco minutos dejarlo fuera de sentido.

"Increíble…" Dijo el moreno.

"Deberíamos dejarle aquí." Dije parándome frente a él para cogerlo y ponérmelo a las espaldas tras chascar la lengua. "Pero, no me sentiría bien al dejar a un compañero de banda atrás así que…"

"¿Le metes una paliza y ahora lo llevas a la espalda?" Me preguntó la chica. "¿Qué monstruo eres tú?"

"Digamos que alguien con más vida y experiencia que vosotros." Contesté un poco ya hasta el moño de tanta tontería de novato. "¿Me decís cómo llegar a la villa de la hoja o tengo que buscarla yo misma?"

"Por aquí." Me dijo el chico. "No está muy lejos."


	2. Capítulo 2

**Naruto Reload 2**

Estaba delante de la piedra homenaje donde estaban escritos los nombres de todos nuestros compañeros caídos en misiones.

Estaba en silencio, aunque fuese algo estúpido, me gustaba rezar por ellos. Más que rezar era como hablar en una sola dirección con ellos.

De pronto, me sentía mal por cómo me había portado con los niños aprendices de jounin.

"_Bueno, aquí se acaba nuestro camino juntos." Dije dejando al niñato rubio aún inconsciente en una esquina con sus compañeros. "Yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que… hasta otra."_

"_Espera, espera." Dijo la chica. "¿Vas a dejarlo así?"_

"_Mírame a los ojos." Le dije girándome. "¿Tengo cara de que me importe? Si sois buenos compañeros deberíais llevarlo a dónde sea que viva. Y decidles a sus padres qué le pasó para que no se preocupen sin necesidad."_

_Tras eso me había ido a buscar al maestro que me había indicado cómo estaban las cosas y me había recibido como era debido. De hecho, había tenido que irrumpir en su sala mientras tomaba un te para ser recibida._

"¿Es que no sabéis ni lo más básico o qué?" Dije enfurecida al percibir una persona cerca. "Esto es algo privado, lárgate."

"No pretendía molestar." Dijo el chico moreno apareciendo.

"Tu amiguita de la frente ancha también." Dije.

"Eh, no tengo la frente ancha." Dijo ella.

"¿Por qué me habéis seguido?" Pregunté aún sentada.

"Yo solo por curiosidad." Dijo el chico.

"Yo solo he preguntado a mi padre pero al parecer no te conoce." Dijo la chica.

"Lógico." Admití. "En fin, será mejor que me vaya."

"¿Y qué se supone que hacías tú frente a la piedra altar?" Preguntó el chico moreno.

"Muchos de los nombres que aparecen aquí tienen sentido para mí." Dije. "Mis compañeros. Así que más os vale aprender más o acabareis muertos, pero sin honor."

"¿Y cómo se supone que tenemos que llamarte?" Dijo la chica.

"¿Por qué tendría que decíroslo?" Dije. "Tampoco yo sé los vuestros."

"Sasuke." Dijo el chico. "Y ella es Sakura. Ah, y el idota rubio al que dejaste KO se llamaba Naruto."

"Encantada." Dije. "Hachi."

"¿Un número?" Dijo la chica riéndose.

"No es para reírse." Dije seria. "A mí tampoco me gustaba el nombre… Hasta que alguien me dijo una vez que era bonito…" Añadí acariciando la piedra con ternura y recordando cómo mis compañeros de grupo, incluso Kakashi me dijeron que tenía un nombre bonito.

"¿Acaso conociste a alguien de aquí?" Me preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí…" Afirmé mirando la lápida. "Mis compañeros de equipo están todos aquí. Eso prueba que uno nunca está suficientemente preparado para lo que te espera ahí fuera." Carraspeé al darme cuenta que estaba poniéndome blanda de nuevo, algo que no podía evitar al pensar en ese día. "En fin, solo falta un compañero. Supongo que no alcanzó la gloria como para poner su nombre ahí. En fin, me largo. Los mayores siempre tenemos algo que hacer. Hasta otra."

Comencé a caminar, supongo que ellos dos estarían allí como pareja; no era tan raro que dos compañeros de grupo se enamoran. Una pérdida de tiempo en mi opinión, eso te hacía un blanco más fácil. No, un amor entre compañeros siempre acaba mal.

"Eh, he oído hablar de ti." Me dijo Sasuke, el chico moreno cuando ya estaba llegando a las puertas de la villa tras decidir someterme a un duro entrenamiento tras haber paseado una vez más después de tanto tiempo por las calles. "Pero es curioso, nadie parece recordarte."

"Quizás es que he cambiado." Dije. "¿Te vas a una misión tú solo, o es que solo intentas seguirme?"

"Yo hago lo que me da la gana con mi tiempo." Dijo él. "Eres buena, creo que podrías enseñarme algo."

"Eh, vete a casa." Dije molesta. "No voy a jugar."

"Perfecto." Me contestó él. "Así podré ver cómo se entrena un auténtico jounin."

"Bien, vete a la aldea y pregunta a uno; seguro que ellos te enseñarán el mejor y oficial." Dije un poco resentida aún. "Largo, no acepto mirones."

Entonces se quedó parado y preció que le perdía de vista, pero no le perdía. Me siguió siguiendo un buen rato hasta que me paré.

"He dicho que te marches." Dije. "Si piensas que no voy a percibirte por no verte te diré que estás muy verde aún."

Tras eso salí corriendo y tras un poco acabé perdiéndole.

"Sasuke." Le gritó Kakashi al verle ahí. "¿Por qué no he sido informado inmediatamente de que Naruto había vuelto desmayado? ¿Qué haces aquí que no estás con Sakura cuidándole?"

"Nos encontramos con una jounin mientras volvíamos a hacer unas prácticas de un pueblo próximo." Le contestó el moreno. "Naruto se enfrentó a ella a pesar de nuestras advertencias de que ella era, en apariencia, una jounin y ella le venció sin esfuerzo en un par de minutos. Entonces la guiamos aquí puesto que era de nuestro pueblo. Aunque nunca la habíamos visto antes."

"Humm… es muy raro…" Dijo Kakashi. "Talvez el maestro tuviese razón y haya vuelto… Si no, yo mismo la mataré por burlarse de los muertos."

"Ah, sí." Añadió Sasuke mientras ambos volvían al pueblo. "Dijo que se llamaba Hachi."

"Un nombre bonito." Afirmó Kakashi. "Tengo ganas de ver a esa farsante…"

Y en efecto, nos costó un poco volver a encontrarnos de nuevo. Para ser más exactos, tuvimos que esperar a una misión para que nuestros caminos se volviesen a juntar.

Tuvimos que volver a aprender a confiar el uno en el otro, a forjar ese vínculo sólido que una vez fue un equipo de élite.

Dos personas que habían pasado tanto tiempo dolidos y solos tuvimos que volver a aprender todo eso que hacía un tiempo atrás habíamos dado por sentado.

Una dura lección que él día a día se encargaba de intentar inculcar a sus alumnos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Naruto Reload 3**

"Os he hecho llamar porque tengo una nueva misión de nivel alto que confiaros." Dijo el maestro a Kakashi y a sus alumnos en medio de la noche. "Aunque sea aún muy temprano en la mañana y alguno de vosotros… no os hayáis repuesto aún de la anterior misión." Añadió mirando cómo Naruto se dormía de pie.

"¡Naruto!" Le riñó Sakura dándole un codazo.

"Todos sabemos cómo son los miembros más jóvenes de este equipo." Dijo Kakashi. "Si cree que pueden hacerlo, yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea."

Entonces oyeron unos ruidos fuera pero cuando fueron a mirar no había salvo los dos vigías derrumbados.

"Siento la tardanza." Oyeron a sus espaldas. "He tenido ciertos problemas para llegar hasta aquí, maestro."

"¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo ha podido entrar sin ser vista?!" Gritó Sakura y el rubio tonto.

Hice un giro de ojos y me armé de paciencia antes de contestar.

"La seguridad a estas horas parece un poco pobre." Dije haciendo acopio de toda mi paciencia. "Lo siento maestro, talvez debería esperar fuera." Añadí haciendo una reverencia. "Es evidente que he llegado en un mal momento."

"No, esto os atañe a todos." Dijo el maestro.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijeron los jóvenes.

Su maestro también parecía sorprendido, incluso yo lo estaba. Había aceptado retomar mis misiones, pero no tener que compartirlas con unos aspirantes a aprendices de jounin.

"Hachi es una recién llegada." Dijo el maestro. "Sí, no me mires así. Tu grupo hace tiempo que murió salvo por vosotros dos. Y ahora Kakashi es un maestro de estos aprendices. Puesto que una vez fuisteis compañeros creo que lo mejor será que tú te unas a ellos en calidad de segundo maestro jounin."

"Con mis disculpas." Dije. "Maestro, creo que ahora misma yo sola podría trabajar mejor que en grupo. Además, no soy maestra, no tengo paciencia para ello."

"Nunca ha tenido paciencia para nada." Dijo Kakashi. "Y eso suponiendo que sea de verdad quien dice ser oculta tras ese disfraz."

"Tenemos pruebas de que no miente." Dijo el maestro. "Además, el maestro siempre aparece cuando el alumno está listo. Ahora, este grupo tiene dos maestros en lugar de uno. Y son los dos mejores con que podía dotar al grupo."

Yo suspiré. Eso estaba siendo una pelea de adultos, los niños continuaban allí pero en silencio. Talvez no entendiesen de que iba todo eso, talvez no tuviesen nada en contra de esa nueva decisión.

"Kakashi…" Dije suspirando, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos para girarme a él. "Un orgullo volver a formar equipo contigo." Entonces retiré un poco un guante y me hice un pequeño corte en la palma, lo justo para que sangrase un poco.

"Lo mismo digo, supongo." Dijo él estrechando mi mano tras hacer lo mismo y unir las sangres. "Hachiko."

Eso me hizo sonreír, aunque supongo que no se dio ni cuenta puesto que mi cara estaba ahora oculta de nariz para abajo con una tela lo mismo que su cara de la que solo podía ver el ojo derecho.

Ambos habíamos cambiado, eso era evidente cuando le observé mientras daba instrucciones a sus alumnos antes de partir, yo simplemente me apoyé en el portón a esperar que se moviesen.

"¿No vienes?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Os esperaba." Afirmé incorporándome. "¿Ahora te dedicas a dar charlas a adolescente?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y yo soy su maestro." Me contestó. "Por cierto, la próxima te toca a ti."

"De acuerdo." Afirmé. "Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que el famoso Kakashi haya decidido dejar su libertad y atarse a un grupo de Genin?"

"Digamos que por un tiempo decidí dejar de correr por ahí y quedarme quieto un rato." Afirmó. "¿Y tú? ¿Por qué desapareciste sin más?"

"Motivos personales." Dije tranquila. "Pero al menos yo no renuncié a nuestra promesa."

"¿De qué creéis que hablan?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No seas tan cotilla." Le riñó Sakura entonces. "Igual hablan de qué vamos a hacer ahora."

"No puedo oírlo bien pero…" Dijo Sasuke. "Creo que hablan de algo referente a… secretos."

"¿Creéis que fueron amigos?" Dijo Sakura.

"Más bien parecen desconocidos." Afirmó Naruto.

"No, dijeron que se conocían." Sentenció Sasuke observándoles con detenimiento. "Pero creo que ambos piensan que el otro estaba muerto. Además, lo del pacto de sangre. Eso no se hace con cualquiera, no lo hace cualquiera."

"Oye, ¿qué es el pacto de sangre?" Preguntaron ambos.

"¿Acaso queréis hacer uno vosotros?" Preguntó Kakashi de sus espaldas mientras yo caminaba al frente.

"No, no." Dijeron los tres.

"Solo queríamos información." Dijo Naruto.

"Hachi, ¿sabes que es un pacto de sangre?" Me gritó entonces.

"Sí." Dije escuetamente.

"¿Podrías compartir tus conocimientos con ellos?" Me pidió.

Yo entonces les miré de reojo andando hacia atrás y saltando para evitar un agujero a mis espaldas.

"Son demasiado pequeños para eso." Afirmé. "Serían capaces de cortarse en serio y desangrarse, eso por no hablar de la horrible cicatriz que les quedaría." Añadí en el oído de la chica que dio un gritito de miedo. "Creo que estos chicos no están aún preparados para una misión de nivel B." Añadí.

"Creo que no todo el mundo esta preparado para tu sentido del humor." Me dijo Kakashi. "Aunque creo que te has vuelto más huraña desde que desapareciste."

Entonces solté a la chica y volví en un segundo al frente un poco molesta por sus palabras.

"Un pacto de sangre es más incluso que un pacto de honor." Dije entonces. "Se sella con sangre como el propio nombre dice. Uno se hace un corte leve en la palma de la mano y deja que escurra un poco de sangre por ella. Ambos pactantes hacen lo mismo y entonces se juntan ambas. Es como un hermanamiento, por eso no debe hacerse a la ligera."

"Eso es interesante." Dijo Naruto.

"No estáis preparados." Afirmamos a la vez Kakashi y yo.

"Los que lo realizan están jurando ayudar al otro aún cuando eso implique arriesgar su vida a muerte." Añadí yo. "Si otro ninja dispara a tu compañero tú deberás ponerte en su camino y parar la trayectoria."

"Pero… ¡entonces te matan!" Dijo Sakura asustada como el resto.

"No si paras el disparo." Dijo Kakashi.

Para el resto del camino, solo paramos a almorzar debido a las quejas de los pupilos y a dormir. Para entonces, ya habíamos luchado con un par de ninjas del viento que hirieron a los jóvenes.

"Bien, ahora podéis dormir mientras nosotros hacemos guardia." Dijo Kakashi mientras yo recogía ramas flexibles para atar ramas y mientras todos se acostaban yo fui "tejiendo" unos nidos en un árbol cercano.

"Señorita Hachiko, ¿qué hace arriba?" Me dijo el moreno.

"Camas." Afirmé asegurando la segunda. "Si voy a participar de la protección lo menos que puedo hacer es esto. ¿Podéis subir uno para ayudar?"

"Yo mismo subiré." Afirmó él comenzando a trepar por la corteza gracias a su potencial.

"Hey, no está mal." Le dije sonriendo. "Veo que domináis esa técnica. Bueno, ¿podrías tumbarte y comprobar la consistencia, por favor?"

"Esto… no se caerá ¿verdad?" Preguntaron de abajo.

"Eso es lo que quiero comprobar." Dije toqueteando el nido. "Me temo que tendrás que fiarte."

Él pareció pensárselo y al final cerró los ojos y se subió, no pasó nada salvo que unas hojas cayeron abajo.

"Bien, ya tenemos un escondite." Dije. "Seamos caballerosos ¿Subes, chica?"

"Yo… no creo que…" Comenzó a balbucear ella.

"Sakura, sube." Le dijo Kakashi. "Hachi, ¿podrías hacer más para el resto?"

"Por supuesto." Dije tranquila y saltando a otra rama para comenzar a hacer más. "Dos más talla pequeña marchando y… Sasuke, prueba."

El muchacho la probó y aguantó su peso de nuevo mientras yo sonreía.

"Naruto." Le dijo Kakashi. "Sube también tú."

No me costó mucho volver a tener una tercera cama que el chico moreno probó, pero esta vez el peso fue demasiado y se hundió quedando él colgando sujeto por mi mano.

"Lo siento, mi culpa." Dije levantándolo hasta sentarlo en mi rama. "Creo que las ramas son un poco blandas y escasa como para hacer otro nido a este nivel. O talvez… me parece que no trencé la cuerda lo suficiente."

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Me dijo.

Iba a contestar que no pero al final me rendí. El chico parecía el más aventajado de todos y tan solo quería ayudar.

"Mira, se coge la rama así y luego…" Comencé a explicarle.

Me sorprendió tanta entrega en un chico de su edad. En general los chicos de su edad eran un punto intermedio entre el rubio Naruto y él. En cambio, se esforzó y consiguió hacer una cuerda de ramas igual a las que hacía yo cuando empecé.

Sonriendo le enseñé cómo coger las ramas precisas para poder hacer un nido que él intentó; lastima que en él solo pudiese dormir un ser tan ligero como un ave.

"Ya aprenderás." Le dije. "Por ahora acuéstate en el de Sakura si a ella no le importa cambiártelo."

Por supuesto que no le importó, ella estaba ya dormida así que la cogí y la coloqué en el nido más alto del árbol mientras Sasuke se acostaba en el que ella había usado hasta entonces. Tras eso bajé del árbol con Kakashi a la hoguera.

"Lo de los nidos en el árbol es una tontería." Me dijo él.

"Es una forma de tener una posibilidad entre mil de que un enemigo no los vea a simple vista." Afirmé yo juntándome a la hoguera. "Y si así fuese, poner al más tonto y al más listo juntos equilibraría las cosas. Creo que es posible que los peques sepan lo que significa trabajo en equipo."

"¿En serio eres tú?" Me preguntó.

"Creo que ahora no tenemos más pruebas que lo que ambos podamos decir." Afirmé acomodándome. "Tendremos que aprender a volver a confiar el uno en el otro."

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti más que lo que el maestro me ordenó?" Me respondió.

"Porque yo ya he aceptado que tú ere quién dices ser, y por mucho que hayamos cambiado en el fondo siempre seremos los mismos que un día vencieron juntos en una batalla de nivel A estando aún en el nivel C y se hicieron un lazo de sangre… surgida directamente de sus corazones."

"¿Y entonces… cómo es posible que sigas viva?" Me preguntó. "Yo mismo vi cómo os mataron a todos."

"Alguien me golpeo con unas agujas en la parte trasera del cuello." Dije recogiéndome el pelo hacia arriba y soltándome la camisa en la parte del cuello para mostrarle las cicatrices. "Por suerte, quien lo hizo tubo a bien quitármelas después. He estado años vagando por ahí intentando perdonarme por la muerte de mis compañeros."

"Tú no les mataste." Me dijo Kakashi. "Ninguno pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo."

"Aún así, me siento culpable." Afirmé. "Por cierto, ¿crees que podrás vigilar sin mí? Si no te importa, iré a buscar un poco de agua para asearnos cuando podamos."

"Como quieras." Me contestó. "Pero debo advertirte que te será más difícil bañarles que pelear con un ninja."

"Subestimas las habilidades de una mujer." Afirmé sonriendo antes de desaparecer. "Ahora ya soy una kunoichi."

"No has cambiado mucho." Dijo él cuando yo ya me había ido.

Yo por mi parte por fin acabé por encontrar el agua que buscaba. No estaba muy lejos de allí, pero yo no era la única ninja de la zona. Había otro más, un ninja chico que no dudó en atacarme cuanto me vio. Sin embargo, no era más que un hombre del nivel de un aprendiz.

Talvez yo fuera una ninja de la hoja, pero el agua era muy tentadora para mí. Tras comprobar que no había nadie por allí me quité las ropas y me solté el pelo para sumergirme en el agua.

Un ninja no siempre tiene tiempo para cosas tan básicas como tomar un baño, así que cuando se toma uno es como un premio. Pero como siempre, nunca sabes cuando te van a cortar el premio.

"Ah!!" Gritó Sasuke en mi mano cuando le inmovilicé con una cuchilla en la garganta lista para degollarlo si no hubiese sabido quien era.

"¿No te ha dicho Kakashi que espiar a una kunoichi mientras se asea además de rudo es peligroso?" Le pregunté.

"Solo fui a comprobar que estabas bien." Murmuró. "Tardabas en llegar."

"Ya dije que iba a por agua para que mañana os pudieseis asear." Dije recogiendo la cuba que le había robado al ninja de antes y llenándola de agua. "Pensé que podía darme un baño también. Obvio que no."

"Pero… estas herida." Me dijo.

Yo entonces me miré por encima del hombro a la espalda, en efecto tenía una herida aún cicatrizando en la base de la espalda. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que él no pareciese cohibido ante la presencia de su, ahora maestra, desnuda. Me puse la ropa aún con el pelo húmedo.

"¿Son las heridas del encuentro en que… bueno Kakashi y tú perdisteis…?" Comenzó a murmurar mientras Sakura aparecía de detrás de un árbol.

"No. De aquél encuentro solo me quedaron unas marcas bastante feas como prueba de mi cobardía al dejaros morir sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo." Dije.

"Pues yo no veo que tengas ninguna marca." Me dijo Sakura.

"No es bonito en una mujer las cicatrices." Dije bromeando. "Di Sasuke. ¿Preferirías a una mujer perfecta o a una con un montón de cicatrices?"


	4. Capítulo 4

Por fin, tras varios días de tranquilidad llegamos a la villa donde debíamos comenzar nuestra misión.  
"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijeron los tres aprendices a la vez.  
"La tarea es proteger a las mascotas sagradas del templo y a sus cuidadores." Les dijo Kakashi. "Recordad que esto es una misión B y hay posibilidad de peleas."  
"¡Pero es solo proteger unos bichos!" Dijo Naruto. "¡¿Qué peleas puede haber detrás de eso?!"  
"¡Esto es un timo!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Proteger animales es una tarea de nivel C!"  
"Ka, tienes que entenderles." Le dije yo intentado ponerme en un punto medio. "Se sienten ofendidos por tener que cuidar animales en vez de personas; los pobres aún no entienden que ser ninja no solo es pelear y que quien haya herido al tigre negro tiene que haber sido alguien muy rápido."  
Eso pareció hacerles callar a los aprendices.  
"En fin... ahora ya no se trata de la categoría de la misión." Dijo Kakashi. "Está en juego vuestro honor ninja y también el de nuestra villa."  
"En fin, lo mejor sería ir yendo al templo." Dije frotándome la tirita que tenía sobre mi último corte en la mejilla. "Cuanto antes comencemos antes podremos acabar." 

"Buenos días." Nos dijo el guardián del templo. "¡Ah! Ustedes deben ser los ninjas que contrataron para la protección de nuestras queridas mascotas."   
"Venimos a protegerlas." Dijo Kakashi. "Mi compañera y yo nos encargaremos de distribuir las tareas entre el grupo."  
"¿Niños?" Dijo otro guardián. "¿Han encargado la protección de nuestras sagradas criaturas a unos niños?"  
"¡¿A quién están llamando niños?!" Dijo Naruto molesto para llevarse un capón mío.  
"Puedo garantizarles que estos jóvenes son perfectamente capaces de proteger a sus animales y a sus guardianes." Afirmó Kakashi.  
"Eh, Naruto." Le susurré yo. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, aún sois unos críos en estatura. Así que cuanto antes te hagas a la idea de ello mucho mejor."  
"Por aquí." Nos dijo el guardián del templo. "Como verán la mayoría de animales sagrados han sido llevados a un lugar seguro, pero los más grandes no han podido ser evacuados."  
"Ah, el caballo, la vaca, el mono y por supuesto, el tigre que está aún herido, ¿no?"  
"¿Qué dicen de caballos?" Preguntó Naruto.  
"El tigre, el conejo, el dragón, la serpiente, el caballo, la oveja, el mono, el gallo, el perro, el jabalí, la rata y la vaca son los animales sagrados del zodiaco oriental." Les dije a los alumnos. "Cada templo tenía uno pero ahora ante la amenaza los guardianes decidieron protegerlos uniéndolos todos en esta especie de zoo. Supongo que a los otros los habrán enviado en jaulas a lugares más seguros."  
"Hachi, ¿crees que podrás ocuparte tú de uno de los animales?" Me preguntó Kakashi mientras el guardián nos enseñaba los animales que habían quedado.  
"Podría encargarme del tigre." Afirmé. "Aunque esté herido sé como tratar con ellos."  
"Bien, entonces... Kagura se ocupara del caballo y Sasuke de la vaca." Sentenció Kakashi.  
"Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Naruto. "¿De qué me ocuparé yo?"  
"Tú Naruto te ocuparás del mono." Dijo Kakashi mientras un macaco japonés de cara roja pero con rabo le saltaba a la espalda.

"¿Un macaco con cola?" Dijo Sasuke.

"Bonito, bonito…" Le llamó Sakura.

El mono entonces saltó y se puso a oler a la chica hasta que mordió al aire y le bufó.

"¡¡Ahhh!!" Gritó Sakura.

"Bueno, aquí están los protegidos de Sakura y Sasuke." Dije mientras un par de monjes tiraban de una apacible vaca y un caballo que venía trotando tranquilamente. "El elegante caballo para Sakura, y la sabia y equilibrada vaca para Sasuke."

"¿No sería más lógico al revés?" Dijo Sasuke.

"¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el del mono?!" Gritaba Naruto.

"Porque sí." Dijo Kakashi. "Ahora cállate y encárgate de protegerle."

"El mono se llama Kei, el caballo Reikuto y la vaca Jokai." Dijo el guardián del templo.

"¿Y su protegido?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Keiki." Le llamé. "Keiki, ¿podrías bajar, por favor? Me temo que mi protegido no está en condiciones plenas como el resto." Añadí mientras a mi espalda una pantera de tamaño grande bajaba del tejado con un salto grácil para meter la cabeza bajo mi brazo.

"¡Wala!" Dijo Naruto uniéndose al asombro de los pupilos. "¡Qué bicho más grande!"

"Me temo que nuestro Keiki no es un tigre muy normal." Dijo Kakashi.

"Keiki es un tigre con rayas negras tan anchas que parece totalmente negro." Dijo el guardián del templo. "Desde que su guardián murió ha ido a peor. Y tanto su color como su anormal gigantismo lo hacen el tigre sagrado."

"Lo conozco." Afirmé. "Ya tuvimos un encontronazo hace algún tiempo cuando él decidió que yo no era ningún ser malvado."

"¿Acaso te olió y te habías duchado?" Preguntó Kakashi como bromeando.

"No, me mordió tan fuerte que uno de sus colmillos pasaron de lado a lado de mi brazo." Afirmé mostrándoles la marca que me había quedado en el antebrazo de su colmillo. "No es muy agradable pero es efectivo."

"Supongo que estaréis cansados." Nos dijo el guardián. "Podréis descansar en los cuartos donde están alojados nuestras divinidades. Por aquí."

"¡Ahhh! ¡Baja ya maldito macaco!" Gritaba Naruto mientras el mono en el árbol del patio trasero del templo les tiraba fruta de las ofrendas. "¡Deja de tirarme cosas y obedece!"

"¡Naruto!" Le gritó Sakura mientras intentaba controlar las riendas del caballo y Sasuke esperaba a un lado con la vaca que pastaba tranquilamente. "¡Haz que esa cosa pare ya de tiranos cosas!"

"¡Qué más quisiera yo que poder!" Decía él.

"Naruto, eres un ninja." Le dijo Sasuke. "Deberías ser capaz de hacer que parase."

"Ya sé cómo." Dijo comenzando a trepar al árbol.

Corrió y trepó y saltó por las ramas pero sin conseguir salvo molestar aún más al mono y ponerse en ridículo.

De pronto se cayó y estuvo un rato perjurando contra el mono.

"¡Maldito mono estúpido ladrón y malcriado!" Comenzó a gritarle.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Pregunté entrando en escena tras haberme encargado de dar de comer a mi protegido y con él a mi lado. "¿A qué viene esos gritos? Estamos en un templo, bobo."

"¡Ese mono idiota no obedece!" Gritó Naruto. "¡Me ha robado la comida que habíamos encontrado en un poste!"

"Los aldeanos de estas tierras ofrecen comida a los dioses a través de ofrendas a los monjes de este santuario. Que un ninja, más aún de tu nivel, se atreva a quitársela a esta gente es algo rudo." Afirmé acercándome al árbol y cogiendo la fruta que el mono tiraba.

"¡Además se niega a bajar de ahí!" Continuó quejándose. "¡¿Cómo puedo protegerlo si no obedece?!"

"Creo que deberías pensar un poco más en tu caso." Afirmé. "Kei, por favor, baja aquí." Dije de espaldas.

"No creo que así consigas nada." Dijo Sasuke "¿Por qué no subes y lo coges? Para un jounin como tú no le costará nada."

"Kei, por favor." Añadí mirándolo en una rama a la que él se paraba de tirarnos fruta y ramas.

Me quedé mirándolo un rato hasta que el mono se rindió y bajó. Se paró a mi lado pero no se dejó coger.

"Naruto, deberías tratar a tu protegido como quieres que te traten a ti." Le aconsejé. "Keiki, ve al templo. Enseguida voy."

El tigre negro se fue tal y como le había sugerido y yo me limité a acariciar a los otros dos animales.

"Ah, veo que has cepillado a Reikuto, Sakura." Dije acariciando el morro de este con ternura. "Y Jokai presenta un aspecto envidiable."

"Gracias sensei." Dijeron ambos.

"Pensé que un cepillado le haría sentir mejor." Dijo Sakura sonriendo y frotándose la nuca.

"Tenéis que cuidar de vuestros protegidos como querías que os cuidasen a vosotros." Afirmé.

"¿Y qué pasa con el mío?" Me gritó Naruto. "¡Es muy fácil controlar a animales pacíficos como los suyos!"

"Si tienes quejas deberías aguantártelas." Le dije. "Un ninja nunca se queja."

Eso le hizo callar un poco mientras Kakashi llegaba con el cuidador.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" dijo entonces Naruto. "¡Por favor, cámbieme el protegido!"

"Lo siento pero no." Dijo él. "Tu protegido no siempre será de tu agrado, eso no es motivo para que no lleves a cabo tu misión. Tienes que aprender esa lección."

"Kakashi, no creo que pueda tratar con ese crío mucho tiempo." Le susurré yo. "Tiene dentro de él algo malo. Kei no está a gusto con él. No se puede hacer nada con él."

"De nuevo estas siendo dura." Me dijo mientras el mono volvía a hacer de las suyas con su cuidador. "Es posible que Naruto no sea el mejor alumno del grupo, es torpe y cabezota. Actuar sin pensar y no sabe aguantarse… pero no es más que un crío, su proceso es más duro y puedo asegurarte que ganas de mejorar no le faltan. Talvez deberías darle una oportunidad."

Entonces fui al árbol de nuevo y volví a hacer que el mono parase quieto un poco. Fui a calmarlo pero él me mordió en el antebrazo fuerte. Otro habría gritado y hubiese golpeado al animal. Yo no.

"Kei, puedes morderme todo lo fuerte que desees." Le susurré calmadamente. "Yo no quiero hacerte daño, no estoy aquí para eso."

Aún costó un poco más. Él apretó aún más sus mandíbulas y mi gesto no cambió lo más mínimo. Tanto Sasuke como la chica hicieron ademán de ayudarme pero yo levanté el otro brazo para indicarles que no se moviesen.

"Entiendo…" dije entonces al sentir su recelo, temor y dolor. "No tienes que temer…"

Aún estuvo un poco más apretando hasta que aflojó el mordisco y me soltó para subirse a mi hombro. Por un segundo sonreí y le toqué la cabeza.

"Buen chico." Le dije. "Ahora… por favor, procura no molestar a todos."

El mono pues se fue al suelo y se quedó allí, tranquilo y relajado mientras yo me levantaba tranquila.

"Creo que estaré en el templo meditando." Dije a Kakashi.

"Eh." Me llamó al pasar a su lado viendo la sangre en mi brazo.

"¿Sí?"

"Las barritas de incienso son solo para muertos." Me dijo.

"Descuida, esta vez lo recordaré." Afirmé sonriendo.

Era gracioso, pensé al estar sentada en el templo. Talvez al final ese hombre fuese mi antiguo compañero. Desde luego sabía cuando debía preocuparse por mí y cuando no. Pero yo había cambiado y él también. No era ya la misma persona y eso podía suponer un problema.

"Kakashi-sensei." Le llamó Kagura cuando yo desaparecí. "La maestra…"

"Ha ido a meditar, estará bien." Afirmó él. "Naruto, la próxima vez procura hacerte a tu protegido antes de que tengamos algo más grave que lamentar."

"Kakashi-sensei." Le llamó Sasuke. "¿Por qué es ella tan dura con nosotros? Es como… hielo."

"No siempre ha sido así." Dijo Kakashi. "Es un buen ejemplo de en qué puede convertiros vuestro camino como Ninja. En las misiones tarde o temprano pierdes a un compañero, tal vez no sea de tu grupo pero sea de un aliado… Traición, dolor, sufrimiento, torturas… todo eso está unido al camino que vosotros habéis empezado y que tanto ella como yo llevamos años recorriendo. Después de un tiempo, la mayoría de gente cambia y se vuelve más dependiente. Solo unos pocos como ella se vuelven duros y fríos como el hielo. Como buen ninja de élite, confía solo en sus compañeros y no es fácil ganarse su respeto. Pero… vosotros no habéis visto más que la punta de su dureza."

"Como un tigre." Dijo Sakura más bien para sí.

La verdad es que sí parecía un poco un tigre, me había vuelto independiente, fría… me había endurecido. Me había vuelto así para evitar seguir sufriendo, tras perder a mis compañeros de equipo en la última misión que tuve para el pueblo. Ver morir a todos mis compañeros… ser la única superviviente y sentir que era culpable… No podía seguir así por todo eso. Entonces fue cuando, tras semanas intentando recuperarme, volví a la acción, por mi cuenta y a pesar de mis heridas.

"Hachiko-sensei." Oí que me llamaron. "La cena."

"Ahora mismo." Afirmé levantándome y acercándome a la puerta con Keiki a mi lado.

Igualmente, noté cómo ese chico moreno, Sasuke, me miraba de reojo.

"Si quieres que te conteste a algo solo tienes que preguntarlo." Dije. "No es necesario mirar a esa persona fijamente de reojo."

"Es solo que… he oído en el pueblo que su, vuestro grupo murió hace tiempo y fue cuando desapareciste." Me dijo. "Pensaban que estabas muerta…"

"En cierto modo, ese día morí y renací." Dije lacónicamente. "Estuve en el borde entre la muerte y la vida pero decidí que aún me quedaban cosas por hacer en la vida, así que volví." Le expliqué.

Fue curioso, pero mientras cenamos, los jóvenes aspirantes a ninjas de élite parecieron interesados en la conversación que Kakashi y yo pudiésemos tener.

Es cierto que charlamos mientras esperábamos a la cena, pero de ningún modo esta conversación era interesante en ningún sentido.

Cuando nos trajeron la cena, algunos se quejaron; y debo admitir que la cena no fue para tirar cohetes. Un poco de carne seca y vegetales para nosotros, hierba para el caballo y la vaca y un poco de fruta en dados para el mono. Mi protegido tuvo una ración un poco pobre de comida y dio cuenta de ella pronto.

Suspiré y separé mi carne de la verdura para cederle mi parte de carne, sin una palabra.

Kakashi y el chico moreno se dieron cuenta del gesto pero el joven no dijo nada.

"¿No te gusta la carne?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Claro que me gusta." Afirmé pinchando otro trozo de verdura. "Pero puedo pasarme sin mi ración por hoy." Añadí encogiéndome de hombros.

"Deberías comer un poco." Me dijo. "No hemos comido carne desde que dejamos el pueblo."

"Puedo pasar sin comer carne por un tiempo." Afirmé acabando mi cena e incorporándome. "Lo que me preocupa ahora es cómo vamos a hacer para seguir esto cuando…"

"Ellos aprenderán a hacer equipo aunque no se lleven bien con su compañero." Me dijo sin necesidad de que yo acabase la frase. "El objetivo de esto no es solo proteger a sus clientes sino aprender."

"Eso es…" Dije dejando la fase a medias.

"Lo sé." Afirmó él. "Pero no es más brutal que lo que les espera cuando acaben su formación y tengan que ir en grupo a misiones de tipo A."


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nuestros besos son pecado**

Una vez más el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo en el ocaso, así que me adelanté para encontrar un buen sitio para pasar la noche a resguardo. De nuevo, ninguna casa cercana, ni una sola construcción humana. Tan solo bosques y colinas.

Llevábamos varios días en el templo cuando nos tocó partir. Al final Sasuke parecía haberse hecho a su protegido, cosa no aplicable a Sakura que al menos se llevaba bien con el caballo. Naruto era el caso perdido. A Kei, el mono lo llevaba Keiki, el tigre, en la cabeza. Jokai, la vaca, caminaba apaciblemente junto a Sasuke mientras Reikuto, el caballo, llevaba a Sakura.

"Senseis." Dijo Sakura. "Llevamos ya horas andando, ¿no deberíamos parar a descansar?"

"Talvez un poco más adelante." Dijo Kakashi.

"Cuando tengamos un buen sitio para descansar." Continué yo. "Ka, si quieres podría adelantarme un poco y otear."

"No vendría mal." Me dijo. "Pero es peligroso."

"No más peligroso que yo cuando estoy enfadada." Dije sonriendo. "Enseguida vuelvo."

No le di tiempo de que me detuviese, simplemente desaparecí y me puse a buscar un buen sitio para parar a pasar la noche.

"Kakashi-sensei." Se quejó Sakura tras un rato pasando por un camino abrupto cuesta arriba de montaña. "¿Falta mucho para llegar a ese lugar?"

"No creo." Afirmó él. "Presiento un ninja al menos un poco más adelante del camino."

En efecto, un poco más adelante del camino estaba yo en cuclillas oteando el camino para verles llegar.

"¿Y bien?" Me preguntó Kakashi apareciendo tras de mí. "¿Algún escondite bueno?"

"No hay población en kilómetros a la redonda." Dije. "Pero he encontrado una cueva más arriba. Esta bien porque parece haber sido cavada por algún pastor o bandolero o yo que sé en roca, y además, en esta zona suele haber tormentas de nieve cuando hace frío así que podemos cubrir la entrada con ramas para ocultarla."

"Vale, servirá."

Caminamos un rato más hasta llegar a una explanada junto a la montaña formando la pequeña meseta. Ningún alojamiento a la vista.

"Así que no has encontrado nada." Dijo Sakura suspirando contrariada. "Otra noche al raso..."

"Bueno, no al raso." Dije señalando la cueva que me había apañado para ocultar con la vegetación antes de que pudiesen llegar. "Ahí dentro. Hay espacio suficiente para todos nosotros y está resguardado y protegido contra ataques."

"No es un hotel pero al menos es algo." Dijo Kakashi entrando. "Esto... ¿seguro que no has echado al anterior inquilino?"

"Los osos no se refugian en cuevas tan altas." Dije cogiendo el suriken y jugando con él. "Iré a buscar algo de caza. Creo que un poco de ayuda para recoger verduras y hierbas no estaría de más."

"Yo preferiría quedarme a descansar un poco." Dijo Sakura cuando oímos un aullido de perro.

"Yo me quedo a proteger a Sakura." Dijo Naruto temblando también.

"Ya voy yo." Dijo Kakashi. "Vosotros tres quedaros juntos y proteger a todos."

No es que no confiásemos en ellos, pero fuera comenzaba a nevar y cubrimos la salida por si acaso.

En cuanto a la comida, cazar yo toda la carne que necesitábamos para la noche me llevó un poco, igual que a Kakashi encontrar hierbas comestibles que cargamos en el tigre y mandamos llevar a los chicos.

"Hachi, deberíamos volver ya." Me dijo Kakashi. "Nos hemos alejado un poco y la nieve está empezando a cuajar."

"Y no hay comida ni para la mitad de nosotros." Dije yo. "Además, los chicos según tú saben cuidarse solos."

Eso pareció satisfacerle y me acompañó a cazar. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que cazamos no fue algo comestible.

Un espía, otro ninja que no era más que un espía de alguien. Y ya con las provisiones con nosotros emprendimos el camino de vuelta a la cueva. Solo que en el tiempo que llevábamos fuera, la nieve había cubierto nuestras huellas y por tanto las ramas cubriendo la salida.

Y pronto, la tormenta era tan fuerte que tuvimos que refugiarnos.

"Hachi, hay que refugiarse." Me dijo Kakashi.

"No, hay que buscar al resto." Dije cubriéndome la cara para evitar que me diesen los copos en los ojos.

"Ellos estarán bien, la tormenta no amaina y si seguimos andando acabaremos por perdernos y morir congelados." Me dijo.

"No pienso dejarlos atrás." Contesté.

La nieve nos llegaba ya hasta media pierna entre el tobillo y la rodilla y el temporal amenazaba con ir a peor. Pronto no podríamos ver más allá de nuestras narices. Lo más sabio era para y buscar refugio a la espera de que el temporal amainase. Pero lo de pensar sabiamente no era lo mío.

Al final Kakashi me cogió sobre su hombro y me obligó a ir a buscar un refugio mientras yo aporreaba su espalda para que me soltase. Podría haberle dejado sin fuerzas con solo un poco de presión en un punto de su espalda, pero no lo hice y acabamos los dos en un refugio de pastores que encontramos medio derruido en una cueva.

"No es el sumun de comodidades pero al menos es un refugio." Dijo Kakashi sentándose en el suelo junto a la chimenea apagada.

"Hay una chimenea apagada y un montón de cascotes." Dije yo. "Espero que soporte la tormenta."

"Esperémoslo." Dijo tranquilo. "No te preocupes por ellos. Estarán bien. Les falta poco para ser Jounin de nivel básico."

"No es eso lo que me preocupa." Afirmé sentándome a su lado tras apilar unos cascotes de madera e intentar hacer fuego sin éxito.

"¿Entonces?" Me preguntó Kakashi. "Nunca se te ha dado bien lo de hablar sobre lo que piensas o sientes en lo más profundo de tí ¿verdad?"

"No puedo permitirme sentir." Afirmé consiguiendo hacer por fin un poco de fuego para prender más papel y esperar a que ardiese la madera también. "Sentir te hace vulnerable. Es un punto con el que pueden chantajearte."

"Al contrario." Me dijo. "Sentir te hace humano. Pero yo no voy a forzarte a que me cuentes por qué has perdido la razón antes."

"Estaba preocupada por ellos, eso es todo." Dije rápida y secamente. "Sé que pueden cuidar de sí mismos, pero no sabemos dónde están ni ellos dónde estamos nosotros. Tienen poca comida y su sentimiento de grupo no me parece muy sólido."

"Van a pelear por la comida." Afirmó Kakashi. "Pero eso no es una novedad, acabarán sin problemas tan amigos. Y seguro que Sakura tendrá frío, pero son tres y saben hacer fuego, solo espero que se les ocurra. Debería preocuparte más nuestra situación. Solo somos dos, sin comida apenas y con solo dos armas más nuestras habilidades. Ante un ataque sorpresa podríamos salir mal parados y talvez incluso muertos."  
"Nosotros somos adultos, ninjas de élite. Sabemos protegernos y formar equipo. Puede que acabáramos mal parados, pero no vamos a morirnos de hambre o frío."

Eso pareció hacer sonreír a Kakashi. Entonces cogí un palo y una de las liebres que habíamos conseguido cazar y me puse a despellejaba para asarla después. Habíamos cogido también lo que parecían un par de perdices nivales de las que reservamos una para otro rato y Kakashi había conservado unos champiñones salvajes, algunas hierbas aromáticas y algo de bayas salvajes. Él fue el que consiguió despellejar la otra liebre y la pusimos a asar mientras limpiábamos los champiñones y los echábamos a los que parecía haber sido un plato de perro que yo lavé en la nieve con un poco de arena del suelo y más nieve.

Al final conseguimos cenar unos vegetales cocidos en nieve y las liebres. Kakashi iba a tirar las pieles pero yo las guardé.

"Nunca sabes de qué te pueden servir unas pieles." Afirmé mientras las guardaba.

Al final resultó que la cabaña no estaba tan mal, conseguimos encontrar lo que parecía se una alfombra con unos agujeros como monedas de lo que debía ser algún tipo de insecto que murió hace tiempo.

"Toda tuya." Me dijo Kakashi cuando nos sentamos junto al fuego.

"De eso nada." Afirmé. "Toda tuya. Los niños no podrían seguir sin ti."

"Venga ya." Me dijo. "No es de caballeros el quedarse ellos calentitos mientras la chica pasa frío."

"Para que lo sepas, no me importa, puedo pasar la noche sin una manta." Le dije.

Entonces se hizo un silencio breve.

"Vale, ven aquí." Me dijo echándose la manta por encima y abriendo una esquina. "Vamos, no muerdo."

"¿Para qué quieres que...?" Dije sentándome a su lado.

Entonces me quedé muda cuando él me echó la mitad de la manta por encima y la cerró envolviéndonos a ambos.

"Así nos salimos con la nuestra los dos." Dijo sujetando los bordes de la manta con cuidado. "Ahora será mejor dormir."

"Sí, mañana hay que salir a buscar el rastro en la nieve." Afirmé. "Esperemos que haya cesado la tormenta."

"Lo habrá hecho." Afirmó él. "Las tormentas no suelen durar mucho en esta época."

"Tampoco se suelen dar en esta época." Afirmé yo.

"Eres un poco listilla ¿no?" Me dijo entonces. "Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra."

"Por supuesto." Dije sonriendo y girándome sobre el hombro para dormir de lado.

Eso le hizo sonreír, aunque llevase esa maldita venda sobre la cara como yo, podía ver que sonreía.

"Por cierto, esa venda tuya cubriéndote media cara..." Le dije.

"Cuando te haces mayor te vuelves más feo." Me dijo. "Claro que tú tampoco puedes decir nada."

Era cierto, yo tenía también la cara cubierta hasta la nariz, y tampoco me había quitado la tela de la cara.

"Digamos que ya no soy lo que era." Dije sonriendo.

"Vale, estamos en paz." Me dijo.

Era curioso, pero desde que había vuelto y habíamos vuelto a hacer equipo esa era la primera vez que podía ver a mi antiguo compañero.

"Ahora permíteme una pregunta." Me dijo él. "¿Por qué ahora eres tan fría? ¿Cuándo te has vuelto así?"

Eso era meter el dedo en la llaga, y creo que él lo sabía. Me llevó un tiempo decidir si contestaba y qué contestar, pero al final lo hice.

"Pensé que estabais muertos." Dije. "Yo misma pude rozar la muerte con los dedos pero regresé. Estaba sola, perdida, medio muerta... He tenido que aprender a desconfiar para sobrevivir. He pasado por demasiadas cosas desde el día que nos separamos el grupo..."

"Ya, lo entiendo." Me dijo.

Él mismo estaba sintiendo qué había pasado yo dentro de sí mismo. Soledad, duda, temor... el sentimiento de culpa del superviviente...

Yo entonces temblé un poco y él me acercó más a él frotándome la espalda.

"Eso está de más." Le dije firmemente. "Gracias." Añadí suavemente.

"Que honor." Me dijo. "Que yo recuerde no era fácil oír eso de tu boca."

"Porque no lo merecía mucha gente." Afirmé mirando hacia abajo. "Lo mejor es descansar ahora."

"Sí, claro." Dijo él.

Estuvimos un rato sin hablar, pero pude notar que ninguno de los dos hablamos.

"¿Tampoco tú puedes dormir?" Le pregunté al cabo de un rato.

"No es fácil dormir en estas condiciones." Me contestó.

"El suelo es duro." Dije yo levantándome.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?"

"A hacer dos cosas." Le contesté yo. "La primera es secreto y la segunda, a buscar algo que pueda servirnos de colchón."

En efecto, primero salí fuera un momento para helarme mientras hacía mis necesidades con la nieve hasta las rodillas y luego regresé adentro para volver atrancar la puerta.

"Brrrr... fuera hace un frío que pela." Dije retemblándome un poco tras entrar y frotarme los brazos un poco. "Ahora a ver qué encuentro para hacer un poco más blando el suelo."

"Creo que en tu condición sería mejor que volvieses a tumbarte." Me dijo Kakashi sentándose y tirándome la manta a la cabeza. "Ten, la necesitas más que yo en este momento."

"¡Aha!" Dije al quitarme la manta de la cara viendo un montón de paja. "Ayúdame a coger un poco de esto y el suelo estará más blando." Afirmé cogiendo una brazada de paja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Naruto!" Le gritó Sakura. "¡Te has vuelto a llevar toda la manta!"

"¡¿Queréis callaros ya?!" Les dijo Sasuke. "¡Estamos intentando dormir!"

El mono se puso a gritar y moverse a saltos por todos lados y el caballo y la vaca se pusieron nerviosos.

"¡Aquí hace mucho frío!" Se quejó Naruto. "¡Y a penas hemos cenado suficiente!"

"¡Eres un tragón!" Le dijeron los otros dos.

Entonces el tigre rugió y todos se callaron. Era un bicho demasiado peligroso como para no hacer silencio cuando se enfadaba, pero él tan solo bajó la cabeza cuando hubo silencio y volvió a acomodarse para descansar.

"Me pregunto dónde estarán Kakashi-sensei y Hachiko-sensei." Dijo Sakura.

"Seguro que están en un sitio cómodo y cálido donde habrán cenado genial." Dijo Naruto.

"Lo más probable es que les haya sorprendido la tormenta fuera y hayan tenido que refugiarse en el primer sitio que encontrasen." Afirmó Sasuke.

"Espero que estén bien..." Dijo Sakura suavemente. _"¡Claro que estarán bien!"_ Dijo su parte oscura entonces. _"¡Seguro que están en un sitio cálido riéndose de nosotros por estar en esta cueva apestosa y gélida con el estómago medio vacío y solos con estos apestosos bichos!"_

"Claro que estarán bien." Dijo Naruto.

"No te preocupes Sakura, son jounin, están preparados para condiciones más duras que estas." Le dijo Sasuke. "Lo más probable es que estén refugiados en algún sitio y mañana cuando haya parado la tormenta vengan a buscarnos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Hachi." Me dijo Kakashi. "Gran idea la de hacer un colchón de paja."

"Gracias." Dije yo con la cabeza en el hombro. "Tampoco era mala idea lo de compartir el trapo este."

"Gracias." Me dijo. "Lo de tener que aprender a improvisar es algo que he tenido que aprender."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dije sonriendo. "Yo además he tenido que aprender a sobrevivir, a no confiar en nadie más de lo necesario."

"Suena mal." Me dijo. "Has tenido que pasarlo mal todo este tiempo. No confiar en nadie..."

"Y eso no es ni la mitad de duro de lo que ha sido." Afirmé girándome intentando encontrar el sueño y encontrándomelo cara a cara.

De pronto pude ver sus ojos iluminados por el fuego de lo que quedaba de hoguera. Había olvidado cómo de brillantes y profundos podían ser, claro que ahora solo veía uno puesto que el otro lo tenía cerrado y cubierto por el pelo. Con mucho cuidado le retiré el pelo de la cara y entonces lo vi: una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo que mantenía cerrado.

Con cuidado moví un dedo sobre ella y al instante mi gesto cambió y se suavizó. Tenía que haber sido una herida terrible para haberle dejado una cicatriz tan clara.

"Como ves no has sido la única en sufrir." Me dijo tras ablandar su gesto también.

"Me encantaría desmentirte eso." Dije sonriendo divertida. "Pero ya hace tiempo que dejé lo de 'la mía es más grande' atrás."

Fue curioso, pero en ese momento él hizo una pregunta tonta, de niño pequeño.

"Que yo recuerde, no te escondías tras una venda cubriéndote media cara hace tiempo." Me dijo. "¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

"Yo he cambiado bastante en este tiempo." Afirmé burlonamente evitando la verdad. "Además, alguien que era importante para mí me sugirió esa idea en mi mente."

"Yo no tengo nada que esconder." Me dijo él bajándose su venda. "¿Qué intentas ocultar tú?"

Eso fue lo que me sorprendió, cuando con cuidado me bajó la venda de la cara tras hacer unas fíntas haciendo que mi meñique se enganchase y la moviese de un lado descubriendo mi mejilla y parte del labio superior.

Intenté cubrirme pero él me lo impidió. Me bajó la máscara hasta la barbilla y eso le hizo abrir el ojo cerrado dejándome ver que era rojo con tres comas invertidas dividiéndolo en tres tercios perfectos. Un sharingan (creo que se escriba así), un don realmente prodigioso...

"Como puedes ver, yo he perdido algo más que tú." Le dije intentando volver a cubrirme la parte baja de la cara sin que me dejase. "Yo no te he pedido que me mostrases tu Sharingan, aunque sabía por los rumores que lo tenías. ¿Por qué no me dejas volver a ocultar lo que no debí haber dejado ver?"

"Yo no veo nada que pueda avergonzarte." Me dijo.

"He perdido lo único bueno en mí, mi belleza." Afirmé rozándome las cicatrices en mi cara. "Me la arrebataron una vez tras otra hace tiempo."

Entonces pasó, no pude ni intuirlo. Bueno, intuirlo sí, pero no pensé que fuese real. Nuestras bocas... nuestros labios se juntaron. Nos pasamos al menos veinte principios por el forro.

"Principio 25: Un ninja nunca muestra los sentimientos, da igual en que circunstancias. Los sentimientos son una debilidad que solo nublan la mente y debilitan el sentido del deber." Murmuré cuando tuve un suspiro de aliento.

"Ese principio nos lo hemos saltado todos alguna vez." Me contestó él antes de volver a besarnos.

Era cierto, incluso yo que una vez intenté respetar los principios ninja, los más de 100 principios ninja, acabé por dejarlos atrás una vez, y otra, y otra...

Y esa noche las rompí de nuevo, la rompimos un montón de veces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¡Hala!!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Venid ha dejado de nevar! ¡Ya es de día!"

El tigre negro había abierto un pequeño túnel en la salida y Sakura había sacado la cabeza. Fuera aún nevaba un poco, como si el cielo estuviese echando pequeñas lágrimas blancas y heladas.

"¡Qué guay!" Dijo Naruto saliendo y haciendo un ángel en la nieve divertido. "¡Mirad, un ángel!"

"¡Naruto, deja de jugar!" Le dijo Sasuke sacando a la vaca por el agujero tras hacerlo más grande. "Hay que partir y los Senseis no están..."

"¿Dónde se habrán metido?" Preguntó Sakura montando a su caballo tras salir. "Kakashi-sensei no suele perderse así..."

"¡Ya sé!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Búscalos gatazo!" Le dijo al tigre.

"Naruto... eso es un tigre..." Le dijo Sakura. "¡¿Cómo puede ser tan lerdo?! ¡Un tigre no puede buscar una persona perdida!" Pensó su Sakura-fantasma.

"Gatito... gatito bonito..." Le dijo él pasando de todo.

"Por ahí." Dijo Sasuke que hasta entonces había estado mirando al rededor.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso, eh Sasuke?" Dijo Naruto.

"Hay humo, idiota." Le dijo Sasuke apuntando a un pequeño hilo de humo elevándose en el aire. "¿Lo ves?"

"¡Qué listo eres, Sasuke!" Dijo Sakura sonriendo. "¡Vamos allí! Ha, ha. Vamos bonito." Añadió dándole unos toquecitos suaves para hacerle andar.

"Que suerte... al menos tú vas a caballo..." Se quejó Naruto.

"Por cierto ¿dónde está tu gemelo Naruto?" Le preguntó Sasuke.

"Esta vez no le perdí." Le dijo él riéndose y mostrando un bulto en su espalda. "Está a seguro y durmiendo."

"Venga, busquemos a los maestros." Dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar con una mano en el lomo de la vaca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya temprano cuando me desperté. Kakashi estaba rodeándome con sus brazos en un ademán de protección. Estuve un poco más allí, disfrutando de esa sensación que hacía tiempo que no recibía o sentía en mí. Entonces volví a ponerme seria y me separé de él.

Él estaba allí, brindándome protección que yo tanto deseaba volver a sentir...

"La protección te hace débil..." Murmuré mientras sacaba un poco de fuego de mis manos para derretir una piscina de nieve en el lateral de la chabola. "La debilidad lleva a la perdición..." Añadí desnudándome y amontonando la ropa

"Una pelea perdida lleva a un error fatal." Dije separando la ropa del agua a un lugar seco.

"Un error fatal significa la muerte..." Añadí sumergiéndome y mirando al frente.

Ahora estaba desnuda por completo, ni siquiera me había cubierto la cara puesto que solo estábamos Kakashi y yo y él ya me había visto la cara tal cual la tenía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que frío..." Dijo Sakura frotándose los brazos. "¿Por qué no les hemos encontrado?"

"Deberían estar aquí." Dijo Naruto. "Pero no hay nada..."

"Sakura." Dijo entonces Sasuke. "Dile a Naruto que está equivocado. Aquí hay un refugio, oculto tras una ilusión. Claro que... qué te voy a decir a ti, eres la más lista de nosotros."

"Sí, claro." Dijo Sakura sonriendo y sonrojándose. "Está ahí." Dijo señalando al frente.

En efecto, esa misma noche entre Kakashi y yo habíamos escondido la chabola tras una ilusión de nieve. Los tres corrieron pues hacia allí, pero antes siquiera de poder acercarse se chocaron contra algo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Sakura. "No se puede entrar..."

"Va a haber que romper la protección..." Dijo Sasuke preparándose para usar el poder del fuego. "Bola de fuego."

En poco habían derretido la primera barrera de hielo y otra más se abría ante ellos.

"No, no." Dijo la voz de Kakashi cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta se quedaron clavados en ella por agujas. "No miráis por dónde vais. "

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Dijeron los tres a la vez.

"Tan solo es una barrera símple." Añadió Kakashi sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. "Hasta un ninja recién licenciado podría romperla. Así que yo no os pienso ayudar."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Por fin!" Dijo Sakura saltando al otro lado de la pared medio derruida. "¡Ya verás cuando les abra a Naruto y Sasuke desde dentro!" Añadió feliz para comenzar a buscar alrededor. "Puag, esto es un estercolero... ¿dónde estará la puerta?"

Caminó hasta llegar al patio donde la nieve le llegaba hasta casi la cintura. Allí se encontró con la piscina de agua caliente pero vacía de gente.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya una piscina aquí?" Se preguntó en voz alta. "Todo alrededor está helado... ¿Por qué no está también helada?"

"Tienes varios errores graves." Dije desde su espalda poniéndole una cuchilla de hielo contra su tierno cuello mientras ella gritaba asustada. "Así no avanzarás nada."

"¡Hachiko-sensei!" Dijo ella gratamente sorprendida.

"Primer error que podía haberte costado la vida." Le dije. "Un ninja debe ser silencioso, como tu amigo Sasuke que se ha colado haciendo un agujero en mi barrera y está intentando romper el tejado más de lo que ya está. SEGUNDO." Dije apretando un poco más. "Un ninja, nunca, jamás, entra en un sitio sin comprobar su alrededor. Podía haberte puesto un millón de trampas y habrías caído en todas. Y en tercer lugar… vigila las espaldas en todo momento."

Entonces se hizo un 'Plop' y todo se esfumó.

"¿O debería decir tú frente?" Dije apareciendo totalmente vestida con el pelo aún mojado frente a ella ajustándome el trapo de la cara sin que ella pudiese ver nada. "Ya os ha costado encontrarnos. Keiki me indicó vuestra partida hace rato."

"Tu brazo…" Me dijo al verme el corte profundo que me había hecho el mierda-ninja que había tenido que matar en pelotas cuando me atacó en la bañera. "¡Estás herida!"

"No es más que un rasguño." Afirmé apretándome más mi banda en la pierna en cuya parte interior tenía otra herida que comenzaba a dibujar una línea de sangre en la pierna.

Cuando regresamos con Kakashi le encontré sentado sobre Naruto mientras cocinaba el desayuno en la escudilla del día anterior.

"Ah, buenos días." Nos dijo. "Veo que Sakura también ha conseguido entrar."

"Creo que trepó por mi muralla usando el chacra." Afirmé yo tranquila sentándome junto al fuego. "Esperaba que les costase menos encontrarnos."

"¿Un baño por la mañana?" Me dijo. "¿Qué has hecho? ¿Derretir la nieve a golpes?"

"No, convoqué un chorro de fuego y fundí nieve calentando agua en una bañera natural." Dije sonriendo.

"Kakashi-sensei, ella está…" Dijo Sakura callándose al ver mi mirada.

"¡Hachi, estás herida!" Me dijo abriendo los ojos.

"Me atacó un idiota hacer un rato." Le dije volviendo el desayuno. "Creo que no comeré carne ahora tampoco…"

"Yo te curaré." Me dijo él.

"No es necesario." Afirmé. "Con un poco de presión para cortar la hemorragia cicatrizará un poco."

"Lo mejor será vendarte eso." Me dijo Kakashi sacando un royo de venda de la mochila que el caballo había trasportado por nosotros. "Ahora que tenemos material sanitario."

Con paciencia aguanté que él me hurgase en la herida del hombro mientras yo miraba al resto que aún tenían algunas espinas clavadas.

Entonces me hizo tumbar para curarme la herida del muslo y yo hice sentarse a los chicos para ir quitándoles las espinas poco a poco mientras se quejaban.

Tras desayunar volvimos a ponernos en marcha.

"Es raro que nevase por aquí en esta época." Dijo Kakashi.

"El patético proyecto de jounin que mandaron era del clan del secreto del ataque de la sangre." Le comenté. "Igual su alma lloraba cuando la maté."


	6. Capítulo 6

**Episodio 6**

"O sea, que como anoche hubo una tormenta horrible ambos os refugiasteis ahí." Dijo Sakura. "No lo entiendo, podríais haber hecho un escondite mejor que un... edificio medio derruido."

"La fuerza no está en hacer sino en conformarse con lo que se tiene." Dijo Kakashi.

"¡Venga ya!" Dijo Naruto. "Entre dos ninjas de élite no pudísteis hacer más que refugiaros en unas ruinas."

"Mejor unas ruinas que nada." Dije yo lacónica. "Por cierto, no creo que el tipo de antes estuviese ahí por nada."

"Y qué crees." Dijo Kakashi.

"Que venía a por la mayor amenaza visible." Afirmé. "A ellos no podían localizarles porque estaban bien protegidos, pero no podemos aplicarlo también a nosotros. Pensaron que si podían eliminarnos a nosotros, ellos serían más fáciles."

"Por eso mísmo deberíais haberos protegido mejor." Dijo Sasuke.

"¿Qué hubiese pasado si os hubiésen matado por no protegeros?" Dijo Sakura.

"Eso fue una trampa." Dijo Kakashi dejándoles pasmados mientras yo medio sonreía. "Si desaparecíamos todos buscarían mejor, un ninja que conozca esta zona sabría que donde no había cueva había alguien escondiéndose."

"Así que si nosotros, que podíamos defendernos mejor, estábamos menos protegidos acabarían por encontrarnos." Dije sonriendo. "Así que vosotros estaríais seguros."

"¡¿Y quién ha dicho que necesitasemos protección?!" Dijo Naruto furioso.

"En serio, Naruto, tú eres más tonto cada día." Le dijo Sasuke. "Esta claro que nos protegían para proteger a nuestros protegidos."

"Sasuke como siempre ha dado en el clavo." Dijo Kakashi. "Al protegeros a vosotros protegíamos también a la misión."

No paramos hasta que al mediodía llegamos al templo que alojaba normalmente al mono y decidimos parar allí un par de días por lo que nuestros protegidos estarían a salvo.

"Eh ¿qué tal llevas las heridas?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"Bien." Dije suavemente. "Las he tenido mucho peores."

"No te pregunto por las otras, me refiero a las de hoy." Me dijo él. "La del muslo y las del hombro."

"Repito que las he tenido mucho peores." Le dije.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya tarde por la noche y estábamos en el templo del mono. En teoría todos dormían ya, Naruto y Sasuke en un cuarto, Sakura en otro, Kakashi en medio de ambos y yo, aunque tenía mi propio cuarto junto al de Kakashi, estaba aún despierta. Con sigilo salí fuera y subí al tejado para sentarme allí.  
Por algún motivo, me sentía mejor si estaba allí arriba, en silencio y tranquila...  
Entonces recordé lo que había oído del estanque del templo del que el monje mayor nos había dado un bote. Untado en un espejo, este mostraría el pasado, usada ella misma como espejo mostraría el futuro.  
Yo nunca he creído en el futuro; es algo muy frágil, demasiado como para poder preveerlo. No, las predicciones no eran fiables, pero... el pasado en cambio... es algo que no se puede cambiar.  
El pasado te marca, te afecta y te hace que des ese paso en una dirección u otra hacia el futuro.  
"¿Acaso tienes sed?" Me preguntó una voz mientras observaba el frasco de agua.  
"¿Te diviertes siguiéndome siempre, Kakashi?" Le pregunté apretando el frasco en el puño sin moverme.  
"Solo cuando se supone que dormías y oigo ruidos sobre la cabeza, en el techo." Me dijo. "Estabas pensando si el agua es lo que dicen."  
"Algo así." Dije yo. "Sabes que no creo en el futuro."  
"Pero sí en el pasado." Me dijo él. "¿Te apetece ver algo?"  
"Podría ser." Le dije.  
"Tsk, algún día tendrás que romper ese hielo." Me dijo sentándose por fin junto a mí. "Lastima que no tenga un espejo."  
"Creía que sí." Afirmé sacando yo el mío de hacer señales, bueno, lo que quedaba de él de un bolsillo. "Yo aún guardo el mío, o lo que queda de él." Dije destapándo también el bote y dejando caer una sola gota en el espejo para hacerla esparcirse moviéndolo suavemente.  
"Bien, veamos qué recuerdos nos vienen..." Dijo él inclinandose sobre el espejo que yo sostenía mojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Volvíamos a ser pequeños, yo estaba en la villa y acababamos de graduarnos como jounin. Caminaba hacia un local donde solíamos ir los amigos de siempre.  
"¡¡Ah!!" Dije cuando llegué y ví allí a Kakashi con el resto. "¡Ya lo he hecho¡Ya soy una jounin!"  
Él con sus compañeros se habían graduado hacía un año. Esta vez, yo era la novata. Claro que en mi caso, me había graduado con mucha facilidad, me habían ascendido de curso con rapidez debido a mis técnicas.  
"Enhorabuena." Me dijeron Kakashi y Obito Uchiha.  
"Vaya Kakashi." Dijo Rin sonriendo. "Va a resultar que te han de asignar como compañera a esta enana."  
"No lo creo." Le dijo él. "Aún está muy verde." Añadió frotándome la cabeza como a una niña pequeña.  
"Vamos, vamos." Le dijo Obito. "Aún tiene 13 años, espera a que tenga los casi 16 nuestros. Además, a ella le han ascendido de grupo varias veces, cosa que a nosotros no."  
Eso pareció picarle a Kakashi del pasado, un poco._  
"Entonces estaba un poco picado porque yo me gradué con mi año y a tí te habían ascendido." Me dijo el Kakashi del presente. "Claro que eramos amigos y me fastidiaba estar celoso de una amiga."  
Eso me hizo sonreir en el presente, mientras que en el pasado estaba enfurruñada hasta que me invitaron a un vaso de refresco.

_De nuevo la imagen cambió, esta vez él estaba en un grupo de ANBU. Kakashi y Yamato esperaban en la sala de asignación a que llegase el último componente del grupo.  
"Así que ahora tenemos que esperar a ese tardón." Dijo Kakashi con los brazos tras la cabeza.  
"Sí, la verdad es que sí." Nos dijo el jefe de asignación de tareas. "No puedo dar la misión hasta que no estéis todos."  
"Bueno, pues ya que tenémos que esperarle al menos nos dirá un poco más de información sobre él¿no?" Preguntó Yamato.  
El maestro pareció pensárselo un poco, y entonces comenzó a hablar mientras ambos hombres esperaban de brazos cruzados mirándole.  
"No se sabe gran cosa sobre el tercer miembro." Les comenzó a decir. "Ha dado un gran servicio a la comunidad y siempre ha realizado sus misiones con su grupo con gran valentía, además posée un caracter de liderazgo natural que por supuesto, nunca se a intentado conceder méritos por ello."  
"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Kakashi. "Un héroe."  
"No exáctamente." Dijo el maestro. "Trabaja muy bien en grupo, y también en solitario."  
Entonces una figura apareció en el centro del cuarto tras un movimiento rápido y sigiloso, arrodillada sobre una sola pierna con la otra doblada hacia el frente y con la cabeza agachada en respeto.  
"Perdón por el retraso, maestro." Dijo la figura para levantárse. "Tuve... complicaciones en mi camino aquí."  
"Que alguien haga un barrido." Ordenó el maestro. "Bien, ya tenemos al tercer miembro. La misión es..."  
_"¿Sabías en ese momento que era yo?" Le pregunté yo al Kakashi del presente.  
"No, hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos." Me contestó él. "Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, entonces parecías totalmente un hombre con esas ropas holgadas."

"Digamos que en esa época, las ropas me hacían sentir menos discriminada." Afirmé.

"Hasta que cierto idiota te descubrió cuando te cortó la camisa y se vió que debajo había pecho femenino." Dijo Kakashi. "¿Qué fue lo que le hicíste? Ah, sí, lo mataste."

"Era nuestra presa." Afirmé yo. "Pero bueno, me aseguré de que antes de matarle, no volviese a descubrir una mujer vestida de hombre nunca más."

"¿Y eso?" Me preguntó mientras aparecía la imagen en el espejo.

"Observa." Le dije sonriendo mientras el enemigo me hacía un corte en la ropa del pecho con su suriken y luego le dábamos una paliza de campeonato. Entonces yo le corté la lengua antes de que escapase. "Lo de ser un poco cruel no me viene de hace unos años a esta parte." Afirmé yo.

"En esa época yo tampoco te hubiese definido así." Me aseguró él. "No entendía qué hacías allí, en ese trabajo tan... violento."

"Un ninja no siempre puede elegir su tarea, al menos entonces pensaba así." Afirmé.

"No, pero..." Dijo él señalándome mientras yo lloraba.

_"Se acabó Kaito." Le dije yo a un ninja del pueblo que era como una década más mayor que yo. "Esta vez te has pasado."_

_"Ya veo cómo se ha acabado." Me dijo sonriendo. "El resto de tu equipo no está cerca."_

_"Te equivocas." Dijo Yamato. __"Los cazadores nunca van solos."_

_"Y menos si uno de ellos es un amigo." Afirmó Kakashi._

_"Ah... veo que al final te has traído a tus sabuesos." Me dijo Kaito. "Atacadme. ¿Por qué no lo hacéis?"_

_"Le daremos a nuestra amiga un poco de tiempo." Dijo Kakashi sentándose._

_"¿Estáis seguros?" Les pregunté yo sorprendida._

"Había intentando daros esquinazo." Afirmé yo.

"Lo sabíamos." Afirmó Kakashi sin perderse ni un segundo de lo del espejo. "Pero sabíamos que eso era algo que tenías que hacer tú."

_Al final había conseguido vencer a ese ninja. _

_"Tú no puedes matarme." Dijo él riéndose. "Así que deja de jugar a ser quien no eres."_

_Él intentó hacer daño a mis compañeros, y por eso... de pronto calló al suelo. Tenía mi suriken clavado, con mucha precisión en el corazón. Además de las agujas que le clavé en puntos no letales antes y tres más que le acababa de clavar en un pulmón, la garganta y el punto más débil de un hombre._

_"Acabas de saltarte una regla." Me dijo Kaito molesto._

_"No te preocupes por que se pierda información." Dije yo actuando rápido y girándome. "Ya está listo para el resto. Os lo dejo a vosotros."_

_En ese momento se vió cómo yo escondía la parte de los sentimientos de ese tío, sus memorias concernientes a mí... no tenían por qué quitarselo ellos, solo yo tenía derecho a quitarselo._

"Me imaginé que lloraste." Afirmó Kakashi del presente.

"Esa fue la última vez que me permití llorar por un hombre." Afirmé yo. "Cuando pensé que todos habíais muerto lloré tres lágrimas solo. El resto..."

"El resto qué." Me preguntó él.

"No importa." Dije levantándome y quitándome el polvo de la ropa. "Te lo presto, estoy cansada así que creo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Me dijo él levantando una mano.

Yo entonces desaparecí de allí. Me fui a dormir, pero él se quedó allí. Con cuidado se hizo un pique en el dedo y dejó caer una gota de sangre sobre el agua esparciéndolo por el espejo para mezclarlos.

"Quiero ver cúando descubrió Hachiko Hayabuki que su equipo había muerto." Pidió concentrándose en la técnica que estaba usando.

Poco a poco el espejo se fue aclarando y vió un bosque. No había nada, hasta que percibió un poco de movimiento en las hojas. Allí arriba había alguien. Entonces la vió, estaba allí arriba, sola y silenciosa. Oteaba el viento, y cuando pareció que no había ningún peligro descendió de allí. Era de noche y no parecía haber ni siquiera alimañas por allí.

Ella entonces fue corriendo y paró justo en un laguito de agua donde solo había alimañas bebiendo agua. Cuando la vieron se asustaron y corrieron a huir de ella, pero a ella no pareció importarle mucho eso. Se limitó a quitarse toda ropa para descubrir su cuerpo muy mal herido antes de caerse al agua al intentar meterse en ella.

Fue un error, pero ella volvió a sacar la cabeza del agua y se mantuvo sentada en una piedra, allí al rededor había un montó de lascas afiladas como cuchillas. Ella sin más estuvo allí, dejándo que el agua le quitase la sangre seca que tenía por todos lados. Ya tenía la cara seca cuando vió un brillo rodando por ella, luego se lo secó y lo miró. Aún estuvo un poco allí antes de irse fuera del agua y secarse como pudo con los restos de camisa antes de vestirse con lo que quedaba de pantalones y la chaqueta. Fue entonces cuando volvió a unos montículos que había en el suelo donde había puesto dos cruces clavadas y donde había puesto unas flores cortadas del camino.

Allí estuvo de rodillas, con los cuatro surikens del equpo cuando ella solo llevaba dos y los otros dos estaban clavados uno en cada tumba.

Allí ví dos lágrimas más caer, antes de ser seguidas por un montón más. No habían sido solo tres, habían sido un torrente de ellas, una tras otra hasta formar un charco en el suelo. A Kakashi del presente se le ablandó el gesto cuando vió ese torrente de lágrimas mientras en el suelo leía el nombre de el otro compañero en aquella misión y el suyo propio. Estiró la mano para poder tocarla pero se estrelló contra la superficie fría del espejo.

De pronto, ella cogió los surikens y los blandió con una mano, para hundirlos una y otra vez en su brazo, una vez, y otra, y otra... hasta que tuvo seis agujeros serios abiertos en su carne. Kakashi del presente tenía los ojos desorbitados. Entonces ella se derrumbó en el suelo, sobre las tumbas.

Pasó allí dos días completos que avanzaron deprisa ante los ojos de Kakashi del presente y entonces ella se levantó y se frotó las heridas.

Con cuidado las vendó con lo que le quedaba de camisa y se levantó para seguir adelante, justo entonces el espejo dejó de funcionar.

"Vaya... así que se lo tomó así..." Murmuró Kakashi frotándose la nuca para guardar el trozo del espejo antes de bajar.

Cuando paso frente al cuarto de Hachi estuvo tentado de llamar, pero pensó que ella dormía y siguió hasta su cuarto donde se acostó.

"Esa chica... nunca llora en público." Dijo pensándo mientras miraba al techo. "¿Por qué¿Por qué nunca muestra sus sentimientos en público?"


	7. Capítulo 7

**NARUTO RELOAD 7**

Por la mañana me despertó la brisa colándose por una rendija en la puerta, no había rastro de nadie levantado y por fin me desperté. Había dormido demasiado para mi gusto, así que me desperecé rápidamente y salté fuera para volver a treparme al tejado para ponerme en cuclillas con los nudillos apoyados en el tejado para otear el horizonte. Poco a poco fue amaneciendo y con ello me sentí mejor.

Un día nuevo, una nueva mañana... y los mismos gritos de nuestros aprendices.

"¡¡¡Ah!!!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Un mono¡Hay un mono pulgoso en mi habitación!"

Sacudí la cabeza y me agaché sobre mí misma en el borde del tejado para mirar desde allí. Sakura en ropa de dormir estaba en el pasillo, como Naruto y Sasuke.

"¡Naruto!" Le rugió entonces ella. "¡Haz que esa cosa salga del cuarto!"

"¡No me obedecen!" Dijo Naruto apartando a monos.

"¡Pues haz algo!" Dijo Sakura.

Cuando ví que sacaban sus armas fue cuando chasqué la lengua una vez en decepción. Y comencé a actuar, estiré mis brazos y me aseguré que no quedaban monos por allí.

"Eh¿a dónde se han ido todos los monos?" Preguntó Sakura asombrada.

"Deberíais fijaros mejor." Les dijo Kakashi saliéndo ajustándose la tela del rostro.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Secreto." Dijo él riéndose.

Entonces oyeron pasos arriba y vieron a un mono saltando del suelo a un pilar para trepar hasta el tejado. Luego otro más y entonces salieron al patio para ver la algarabía que había en el tejado. Yo cubierta de monos comiendo de mis manos unos frutos que había recogido del árbol que tenía sus ramas dando al tejado.

"¡Estan todos tan tranquilos!" Dijo Sakura sorprendida como sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo puede ser?" Preguntó Naruto. "¡¿Cómo puede ser que ella los controle tan bien?!"

"¿A qué esperáis para ir a desayunar?" Les dijo Kakashi para apoyarse en una viga a verme rodeada de monos, macacos de cara roja... mientras una sonrisa irónica le surgía de los labios. "¿Ya has conseguido perdonarte tú misma?" Susurró entonces para él mismo pero siendo oido para Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, y ahora hay que ir a hacer un pequeño recado aquí al lado." Dijo Kakashi tras desayunar mientras yo me ocupaba del tigre negro con mucho cuidado. "¿Hachi?"

"Sí, sí." Dije.

"Bien, pues entonces dos conmigo y uno con ella." Dijo Kakashi.

"Eh, tú te quedas con el rubio descerebrado." Le dije yo sin siquiera mirar cortando un trozo de venda con los dientes para ajustarla al costado del tigre.

"¡¿Pero bueno?!" Gritó Naruto indignado. "¡¿Qué tienes tú contra mí?!"

"¿Necesito decírtelo?" Le pregunté yo sin prestarle atención.

"¡Sí!" Me dijo él.

"Te aguantas." Le dije yo aplastándole el pelo bajo mi mano en 90º con mi hombro. "Piénsalo tú solo, porque sería demasiado gasto de saliva."

"Bien, pues entonces dejemos que Sasuke vaya contigo y Naruto y Sakura conmigo." Me dijo Kakashi. "Y más os vale a vosotros dos comenzar a limar esas asperezas."

"No son asperezas." Le dije yo. "Y tú lo sabes."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei." Le dijo Sakura mientras ellos caminaban por el pueblo buscando la medicinas que necesitarían en el templo y para nosotros. "¿POr qué Hachi-sensei no quiere ni oír hablar de estar con Naruto?"

"Digamos que prefiere no llevar lastres con ella." Le contestó él simplemente. "Nunca le ha gustado llevar nada que sea un lastre y no le pueda ser útil."

"¡Pero yo no soy un trasto inutil!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Ni que ella fuese tan maravillosa!"

"Aún no habéis visto gran cosa de ella." Dijo Kakashi mirando al frente. "Tan solo conocéis un poro de ella. No sabéis qué ataques son los suyos, ni dónde está su fuerza, ni cuales son sus debilidades... si ella fuese un enemigo no duraríais ni cinco minutos, y eso es porque le suele gustar jugar con sus presas si las considera débiles."

"Venga ya." Dijo Sakura. "Es imposible acercarse a ella." Añadió poniéndose los brazos tras la cabeza. _"Es tan fría que da miedo. ¡Es tan cool!"_ Dijo su parte oscura. _"Además¿acaso tiene debilidades? Seguro que esos dos se están tirando un farol."_

"Bueno, Sasuke parece que está comenzando a acercarse un poco a ella." Dijo Kakashi cogiéndo unas hierbas y pagándolas. "Talvez debáis pensar por qué él sí. Y puedo asegurarte Sakura que tú tienes un as en la manga que ni Naruto ni Sasuke tienen."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó ella para que Kakashi asintiese con la cabeza.

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Tú piensa mucho." Le dijo Kakashi. "Te falta un buen camino para poder ganarte su confianza."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Es un honor ir contigo, sensei." Me dijo Sasuke.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunté yo. "Te a asignado Kakashi."

"Porque no querrías ir con Naruto." Me dijo. "Pero es un honor ir contigo, sensei. Por tu sabiduría y valor."

"¿Sabiduría y qué?" Dije para reirme. "Así que eso dicen de mi... que risa." Dije sonriendo con ironía. "Bueno, parece que aquí cada uno cuenta la historia como quiere."

"¿Acaso no es eso?" Me dijo.

"Todo depende del ojo con el que lo mires." Dije yo sonriendo. "Para unos soy una heroína, para otros una simple ninja, otros te dirán que era una bella mujer. Pero para la mayoría, soy otra cosa."

_"La maestra es demasiado misteriosa."_ Pensó Sasuke. _"¿Qué intenta ocultar¿Por qué se protege así?"_

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunté. "He oído que eres del clan Uchiha. ¿Qué tal esta el viejo?"

Eso pareció dejarle algo traspuesto, lo que me hizo parar y mirarle de reojo para apenarme.

"Lo siento, no debí preguntar... no sabía... no me llegaron noticias de..." Dije.

"Mi hermano." Me dijo con voz suave. "Él los mató."

Su hermano; había llegado a mis oídos algo, pero no era eso. Aunque podía entender su reacción ante eso, aunque me lo dijese.

"Te entiendo." Le dije yo. "Aunque no lo parezca, he tenido que pasar un montón de cosas. Perder seres queridos es la más frecuente en mi pasado."

Eso le hizo mirarme. El tonto era Naruto, este Sasuke era listo. Sabía que acababa de darle una pista demasiado poderosa sobre mí, pero... ¿lo sabría él?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo una voz. "Se están acercando."

"Solo una parte de ellos." Afirmó la otra voz.

"Bien, tenemos órdenes muy específicas." Dijo el primero. "Pero primero ocupémonos de los guardianes."

"Dejadme a mi a la chica." Dijo una tercera voz. "Sé cómo tratarla, no se meterá en medio de vosotros."

"Bien." Dijeron el resto desapareciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¡Ah!!" Dijo Sakura.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le preguntó Naruto a Sakura mientras esta paraba en seco.

"Hay... ¡Hay una columna de fuego!" Dijo ella señalando un punto al frente.

"Oh, no..." Susurró Kakashi preocupado. "Espero que no sea otra trampa. ¡Vamos!" Gritó entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Sasuke!" Grité cuando lo separaron de mí intentando ir en su ayuda pero siendo parada por un a sombra sujetándome el pie.

"¿A dónde vas Hachiko?" Me dijo una voz que me helába la sangre."¿Acaso no prefieres dar la bienvenida a un antiguo conocido?"

"¡Suéltame!" Dije cortándo en la sombra y saltándo para atacar a los enemigos de Sasuke derribándoles. "¡Sasuke, ten cuidado con estos¡No son tan débiles como parecen!" Afirmé callédo en cuclillas al suelo tras derribar a los dos enemigos mientras la sombra volvía a cogerme del pie y yo le cortaba de nuevo sin hacerle nada salvo que me soltase. "Yo tengo que acabar antes con esto. ¡Ah!" Grité cuando me envió de un golpe lejos de Sasuke y me inmovilizó contra el suelo.

"¡Hachiko-sensei!" Gritó Sasuke sacándo su suriken para pelear mientras yo me hundía en la sombra. Solo mi mente se hundió por así decirlo.

"¡Sakura!" Gritó entonces Kakashi mientras Naruto, Sakura y él llegaban a donde nosotros peleabamos. "¡Que no le ocurra nada al cuerpo de Hachi!"

"Sí." Dijo ella.

Entonces los ninjas que peleaban con Sasuke se duplicaron a sí mismos y se pusieron a pelear contra Kakashi y Naruto.

"Je, eso también sé hacerlo yo." Dijo Naruto sonriendo y duplicándose.

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo uno de los clones. "Esto se pone interesante."

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Gritó Sakura. "Hachiko-sensei está... está..."

"¡Protege su cuerpo Sakura!" Le gritó él.

La pelea fue dura, demasiado dura mientras los tres hombres peleaban contra el enemigo duplicado.

Entanto yo...

"¿Dónde es esto?" Pregunté al verme rodeada por vegetación.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Me preguntó mi enemigo. "Deberías recordar el sitio donde nos conocímos... 'Ninja del ojo que todo lo ve'. ¿O debería llamarte 'Demonio de los mil ataques' mejor?"


	8. Capítulo 8

**NARUTO RELOAD 8**

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunté al verme en un sitio rodeada de vegetación.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Me preguntó mi enemigo. "Deberías recordar el sitio donde nos conocímos... 'Ninja del ojo que todo lo ve'. ¿O debería llamarte 'Demonio de los mil ataques' mejor?"

"No sé a qué te refieres, Orochimaru." Le dije. "Esta vez tampoco voy a darte nada."

"Mujeres..." Dijo él sonriendo con ironía como siempre. "Os ponéis celosas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a pedirte nada a tí?"

"Sé a quién estás sirviendo como segundo cargo." Afirmé. "No pienso ayudar a un asesino."

"Que casualidad, porque yo no voy a por tí, entiéndeme." Dijo apareciéndo tras de mí. "No es nada personal." Añadió hiriéndome aunque intentase parar el golpe y volviéndo a desaparecer para volver a aparecer frente a mí. "Solo quiero mantenerte apartada de los otros para que no puedas meterte en nuestra pelea."

"¿Qué queréis?" Pregunté yo desenfundando mis suriken de ambos lados para prepararme para el ataque. "¿Por qué me necesitas lejos del resto?"

"Es evidente." Me dijo volviéndo a aparecer tras de mí mientras yo le clavaba al árbol con un suriken y él desaparecía con la técnica del cambiazo. "Sasuke, querémos a ese niñato."

"Por encima de mí." Afirmé disparando a una rama más clara a mi derecha y haciéndole un cortecito mientras él aparecía. "No pienso dejar que os lo llevéis."

"Bravo, bravo, bravo." Dijo apareciéndo frente a mí con un cortecito en la mejilla tocándose el hilillo de sangre y lamíendo lo de los dedos. "Has mejorado desde la última vez."

"Payaso." Susurré yo molesta. "Eras un maldíto chupóptero y veo que no has cambiado. Sigues siendo un payaso."

"Un payaso que ha conseguido aislarte en este lugar lejos de tus compañeros." Me dijo desapareciéndo de nuevo. "No puedes hacer nada por ellos. Como aquella vez."

Eso me llegó al alma, me hizo daño. Justo lo que él quería.

"Veo que estoy comenzando a hacer que saques tu hielo, toda to hiel helada." Me dijo cuando clavé su sombra al tronco haciéndolo volver a salir clavándome una espina en la pierna haciéndome tambalear por un segundo.

"No..." Murmuré. "Para ya. Antes de que lo lamentes." Añadí sacándome la espina de un palmo de largo que me había atravesado la pierna en un lateral del gemelo de lado a lado con ira.

"Ni lo sueñes." Me dijo. "Yo ya he ganado. Estas atrapada aquí y no vas a poder salir sin vencerme."

"Sea pues." Dije incorporándome con la cabeza sombría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Cuidado Sasuke!" Gritó Sakura con sus surikens desenvainados uno en cada mano protegiéndo mi cuerpo.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Naruto cuando un enemigo le dió una patada derribándolo para que cayese rodando para rodar hasta ponerse en cuclillas derrapando para ser golpeado por otro enemigo.

"¡Naruto!" Gritó Sasuke derribando a un enemigo por momentos. "¡Déja de hacer el tonto y peléa!"

"¿Y qué te crées que hago?" Le dijo él molesto. "¡Técnica del harén!"

En unos segundos él se duplicó y se convirtió en unas chicas muy séxys.

"Eso no te va a servir de nada muchacito idiota." Le dijo su oponente descubriendo que era una mujer ninja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que no piensas dejarme salir de este mundo donde mantienes mi mente prisionera." Dije sonriendo y frotándome la cara para quitarme la sangre.

"Veo que vas entendiéndo." Me dijo él riéndose de mí. "No pienso liberarte, y para salir de aquí tendrás que vencerme y luego hallar la forma de salir."

"No pienses que voy a dejarme vencer..." Dije sonriendo diabólicamente mientras de un guante comenzaba a treparme unas marcas oscuras como la noche.

"Ah, veo que aún conservas mi regalo." Me dijo sonriéndo con picardía.

"He conseguido controlarlo." Afirmé tirándole un golpe mientras mi ojo derecho se cambiaba. "He convertido el veneno de una maldición en el elixir de poder que yo misma controlo. En veneno se ha vuelto inócuo, no me hace daño, me hace más fuerte." Afirmé tirándole un golpe certero. "Y además, veo através te tus mentiras e ilusiones."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cosas fuera de aquél mundo psíquico no iban mejor. Sasuke estaba herido y Naruto inconsciente en el suelo tras haber echado mano del zorro encerrado en él. Kakashi tampoco estaba mejor.

Sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos por completo en terror al ver a sus compañeros y su maestro en esa posición. Ellos la protegían a ella y ella a su maestra que continuaba en el suelo inmóbil como muerta. Pero en cambio, unas ligeras marcas como tatuajes de gusanos de un color un poco más oscuros que su piel habían comenzado a llenar todo su cuerpo visible.

Eso le hizo sentirse peor, se sentía inútil. Sus compañeros estaban siendo apaleados sin que ella pudiése echar una mano siquiera.

"Si tan solo pudiése ayudar..." Murmuró ella.

"Sakura, no te preocupes más por mí." Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas fría como la escarcha mientras algo se movía a sus espaldas. "Tan solo mantente fuera de mi alcance."

No pudo ver a su maestra, tan solo percibir un movimiento antes de verla saltando en medio de la pelea, entonces una ráfaga de aire en movimiento de la que no podía verse nada, solo cómo uno a uno los clones iban estallándo o unos cortes en cruz o letras aparecían en sus pechos explotándo de pronto. Pero a la maestra no se la vió en ningún momento, hasta que solo quedaron cuatro enemigos para Sasuke, dos más rodeando a Naruto inconsciente y Kakashi con cuatro más. Ella apareció frente a Sasuke, en cuclillas y mirando al suelo.

"Como no dejéis en paz a mis chicos, os aseguro que no tendré piedad." Dijo ella con una voz gélida. "Como con vuestro amigo de ahí." Dijo señalando a uno de los clones. "Su original está muerto. Mataré a todo el que se atreva a tocar a mis chicos..."

Entonces los ninjas que rodeaban a Sasuke le atacaron a ella y ella volvió a desaparecer para poco después ir estallando heridas en ellos antes de desintegrarse. De pronto, volvió a aparecer, con un típo cogído por el cuello manteniéndolo en alto.

"Sasuke¿no es este el que te hizo eso del brazo?" Pregunté mientras el ninja se sujetaba a mis brazos puesto que le estaba comenzando a taponar la traquea con la presión de mi mano en su garganta.

"S... sí." Dijo él agarrándose el brazo herido con un corte perfecto del hombro a la muñeca. "¿Qué vas a...?"

El grito de ese ninja no llegó a sonar aunque quedó un grito ahogado mientras ponía mi mano sobre su pecho y por atrás explotaba un montón de sangre salpicándome a mi también mientras yo tenía una cara de furia increible.

"¡Hachi!" Gritó Kakashi. "¡Ya vale!. ¡Déjalo ya!. ¡Sé fuerte y resiste!"

Entonces volví a desaparecer y uno a uno los clones que quedaban fueron desintegrandose tras explotar. Cuando no quedó ni uno, ella volvió a aparecer, en un poste en un tejado, sentada recta como una estatua, con un ojo con el Sharingan del clan de los Uchiha, aprendido diréctamente de un miembro del clan hacía tiempo.

Las marcas de mi piel estaban oscuras como si estuviese cubierta de tatuajes, así me vieron los discípulos de Kakashi y él mismo mientras el último de los clones del enemigo caía.

"El otro original se ha escapado." Afirmé.

Podía ver cómo abajo todos estaban preocupados. No sabían cómo había escapado, estaba herida, bastante herida. Pero el tiempo y la práctica me habian hecho capaz de combatir esos contratiempos con facilidad asombrosa. Por muchas heridas que tuviese no me afectaban en nada para pelear.

"Se acabó." Afirmé sonriendo mientras los tatuajes comenzaban de nuevo a volver a mi mano, dentro del guante al comprobar que Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi estaban bien.

Entonces me caí sentada en el poste debido a las heridas que tenía en la pierna.

Había escapado de Orochimaru porque por poco le causé más daño del que él estaba dispuesto a recibir, el escapar de ese mundo psíquico no iba a ser un contratiempo después de enfrentarme a ese demonio.

Cuando bajé al suelo comprobé que Naruto tan solo estaba inconsciente al darle una patada para volverle y verle respirar. Cerré los ojos sonriendo aliviada y caí de rodillas al fallarme mi pierna más herida.

"¡Hachiko-sensei!" Gritaron Sakura y Sasuke mientras el segundo me cogía antes de caer.

"Lo siento." Le dije a Kakashi mientras me cogía pasándo un brazo mío sobre sus hombros. "No pude controlarme."

"Tranquila." Me dijo. "Ninguno hemos visto nada."

"Pero..." Dijo Sakura.

"Ninguno hemos visto nada." Reiteró Kakashi ayudádome a andar.

"He conseguido salvar a mis cachorros." Dije sonriendo y con una lágrima a punto de nacer en mis ojos.

"Sí." Me dijo Sasuke con voz tranquila. "Nos has salvado."

Eso me hizo sonreir suavemente mientras sentía cómo me iba debilitando más y más a cada paso.

"Chicos, confío en vosotros." Dije antes de desmayarme. "Ahora necesitaré ayuda."

Entonces me desmayé.

"Aúpa." Dijo Kakashi cogiéndome en brazos pasándose mi brazo por los hombros para cogerme en brazos. "Yo la llevo a ella, vosotros llevar las compras, por favor."

"Sí." Dijeron ambos.

"Habéis sido afortunados." Dijo Kakashi. "Entre otras razones, porque ella nunca ha pedido ayuda, salvo en casos extremos."

"¡Ah!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Está bien!. ¡¿Verdad?!"

"No, pero lo estará pronto." Afirmó Kakashi. "Tan pronto como estemos al resguardo del templo."


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO RELOAD 9**

"¿Hay algún cambio?" Preguntó Sakura asomándose al cuarto mientras Kakashi estaba en mi cuarto y yo segía fuera de convate esa misma noche.

"Nada." Dijo él volviéndo a ponerme la tela sobre la parte inferior del rostro. "Lo lógico sería que estuviese días fuera de combate después de ese despliegue de fuerza, pero... ya veremos si ella está fuera de combate tanto."

"La sensei tiene una cabeza tan dura que seguro que no le ha pasado nada grave." Dijo Naruto intentando hacerla sentirse mejor.

"¡Pero qué cafre eres Naruto!" Le dijo ella enfadada. "¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu maestra, animal?!"

"¿Qué tal está, Kakashi-sensei?" Le preguntó Sasuke apareciendo en la puerta también.

"Bien." Dijo Kakashi acabando de ponerme una venda en el agujero de daga que me había hecho Orochimaru en la pelea contra él. "Se recuperará pronto, o eso espero y creo."

"Tenía la maldición¿verdad?" Le preguntó él. "Orochimaru la maldijo también a ella¿no?"

"Eres un chico muy listo, por eso a ella le caes bien." Le dijo Kakashi. "Tiene la marca de la maldición el la mano izquierda, oculto bajo el guante. Puedes vérsela, está dormida y no te hará nada."

Sasuke entonces se sentó a mi lado y me quitó el guante lo justo para verla.

"Pero... esto está sellado." Dijo Sasuke.

"Lo sé." Dijo Kakashi. "Yo mismo lo he visto cuando he intentado sellarlo hace un momento. El sello no se ha roto, pero la maldición ha actuado igualmente."

"Eso es... muy difícil." Dijo Sasuke.

"No, es imposible." Dijo Kakashi. "Por eso mismo me preguto qué es lo que hemos visto antes. Porque ni los ninja de élite más fuertes han sido capaz de semejante proeza, controlar una maldición tan letal hasta el punto de tenerla bajo el control en el sello tras usarla... ni siquiera el gran Sasuke Uchiha ha podido."

Eso hizo a Sasuke mirarme mientras se tocaba el sello de su maldición en la base del cuello por la espalda, y ahí me tenía a mí, desmayada, es cierto, pero no sabía si era por la maldición o por la cantidad de heridas que había recibido.

"Con permiso." Dijo un monje entrando a dejar un puñado de hojas de una planta en un bol para quemarlas con aceite y un poco de incienso.

"¿Qué es...?" Preguntó Sasuke mirándolo mientras el monje se iba.

"Purifican para alejar los demonios de la chica." Contestó Kakashi. "Creo que lo de la batalla en el pueblo no ha sido algo secreto, ha llegado a oídos de la gente de aquí."

"Entiendo..." Dijo Sasuke.

"En fin, creo que será mejor que salga fuera con Naruto y Sakura." Dijo Kakashi levantádose del asiento. "Si quieres hablale, eso le ayudará a luchar contra sus demonios internos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hablarle..." Dijo Sasuke. "Parece una tontería..."

Tenía sus dudas, pero sabía cómo era sentir todo el mogollón de cosas después de haber sido poseído por la maldición.

"Creo que puedo sentir cómo estas ahora." Me dijo él mirando a sus manos serio. "No creo que hablarte sirva de nada, pero... Sí que quiero que despiertes, me gustaría... darte las gracias." Dijo como avergonzándose de ello. "Nos salvaste, aunque no había necesidad. Hubiésemos podido nosotros solos. Pero ellos eran demasiado buenos, esa ayuda tan a tiempo vino mejor que en buena hora." De nuevo se hizo un silencio. "No creo que hubiésemos podido vernoslas con tantos a la vez solo tres. Con Naruto fuera de combate y todo eso."

Era gracioso, no parecía sentirse bien del todo con lo de tener que hablarme, pero lo estaba haciendo. Y estaba... dándome las gracias. A su manera.

"De cualquier modo... gracias." Me dijo él con su voz calmada mirando a la puerta. "Estoy seguro de que cuando despiertes, Sakura y Naruto también te darán las gracias. Bueno, no Naruto, él es tonto."

Entonces sonrió, y mi alma lo hizo también. Yo era por risa que me producía el rubio con ese demonio tan peligroso dentro de él, en un niño tan tonto y descerebrado.

"Naruto es algo fuera de lo normal." Dijo él sonriendo. "Repitió varias veces hasta demostrar ser digno de admiración y ganarse el derecho a pasar. Y siempre ha estado dándose porrazos y perdiendo a ratos mientras entrenabamos con Kakashi-sensei. Pero luego siempre conseguía acabar por encima de todo, lo acababa encarando todo lo importante y levantándose tras los golpes. Su tenacidad es asombrosa, tiene un sueño y lo persigue. Sin temer a nada por conseguirlo. Incluso a mí a acabado consiguiendo meterme en la cabeza la idea de pelearme con él y ganarle. Solo por comprobar que soy mejor que él, para bajarle los humos."

Competición entre ellos. Eso siempre había estado ahí. Gay y Kakashi,Kakashi y yo... ahora era Naruto y Sasuke. Sabía que eran amigos, pero cuando creciésen un poco más seguramente dejáse atrás esa tontería de competir entre ellos, como Kakashi y yo habíamos hecho antes de...

"A veces creo que es estúpido querer pelear contra un idiota como él." Dijo él palmeteándose la frente. "Es una tontería que sería típica de Naruto, no de mí."

"En realidad... eres un buen ninja." Murmuré yo aún con los ojos cerrados. "Por querer ser el mejor, mejor incluso que tus propios amigos y compañeros. Pero no olvides confiar en tus amigos." Añadí dándole un toque suave en la cabeza. "Eso te hará más fuerte, Uchiha."

"Eh, bienvenida del mundo de los muertos." Me dijo Kakashi entrando siguiendo al tigre que se sentó frente a mí. "Sabía que te costaría muy poco."

"Y ha sido gracias a esas hierbas." Dije yo señalando al recipiente. "Los monjes de los templos de los animales sagrados conocen grandes remedios. Creo que iré a rezar, para como los monos poder sanar." Afirmé poniéndome uno de los trajes de aprendiz de monje que me habían dejado mientras Sasuke me daba la espalda y Kakashi miraba a otro lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Veo que por fin has decidido venir a verme." Dijo el superior cuando recé en silencio con los ojos cerrados y cubiertos por una venda. "Tal y como él predijo."

"¿Quién es él?" Pregunté.

"No puedo dar respuestas." Me dijo el superior. "Pero sí puedo hacer que tus heridas de ahora desaparezcan, al igual que el resto. Sin cicatrices, recuperar el pasado."

Entonces yo asentí y sentí como me imponía las manos para poco a poco ir sintiéndo el calor de la curación milagrosa del superior monje del templo. Una curación milagrosa.

"Espere." Dije cuando sentí que imponía sus manos sobre las heridas de las puñaldas que había recibido por salvar a mi antiguo grupo y las que me había hecho yo en la pierna cuando mataron a mis compañeros. "Estas me gustaría quedarmelas. Como recordatorio de lo que pasó, como muestras de cobardía para que me guien en el valor." Dije sonriendo.

"Sabia opción." Me dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, sonriéndo para pasar a las de mi cara. "Debo admitir que eres mucho más sabia que lo que esperaba que llegases a nosotros."

"No soy sabia, solo soy una mujer ninja." Afirmé sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que la maestra ya se ha despertado." Dijo Sakura.

"Sí, pero... parece que no está en plenitud de facultades." Dijo Sasuke.

"Estará así por un tiempo." Afirmó Kakashi. "¿O acaso pensábais que después de eso iba a estar como siempre?"

"No sé..." Dijo Sakura._ "La verdad es que yo esperaba que se quedase baldada mucho más."_ Dijo su Sakura-oscura.

"Que rollo." Dijo Naruto un poco picado. "Ahora vamos a tener que cargar con ella..."

"Espero que estéis hablando de comida o ropa." Dije yo apareciendo aún con los ojos vendados con mi emblema que había quitado de la pierna para cubrirme los ojos.

"Era evidente que hablábamos de tí." Dijo Kakashi. "¿Qué tal te encuentras?"

"Bien, gracias." Afirmé sonriendo y tanteando el suelo a mi derecha para toparme con un escalón donde me senté. "Me he recuperado bien, gracias."

"¿Y esa venda?" Dijo Naruto.

"Digamos que me hace más interesante¿no?" Pregunté bromeando.

_"Lo que la hace es parecer estúpida."_ Dijo Sakura-oscura. "Te queda bien... pero te oculta la cara."

"¿En serio?" Dije yo aparentando sorpresa. "Vaya, creo que tendré que retirarme la de un ojo."

Con cuidado me levanté la parte del ojo izquierdo dejándome tapado el derecho que era el del Sharingan.

"Ahora pareces Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Sakura con cara de haberse llevado un planchazo enfadada.

"Vaya, vaya." Dije sonriendo divertida. "Que difícil complacer a la señorita."

"Kakashi-sensei." Le dijo Naruto sorprendido. "Wala... ¿Cómo puede ser que os parezcáis tanto?"

"Esque somos hermanos." Dijo Kakashi cogiéndome del brazo.

"Eso ni de broma." Dije yo soltándome. "Digamos que en el fondo, no somos tan diferentes. En fin, creo que iré a buscar mis cosas. Me va a costar un rato..."

"Espera, te ayudo." Dijo Sakura.

_"Esta maestra..."_ Pensó Sasuke. "Está ciega." Dijo en voz suficiéntemente alta como para que le oyesen Naruto y Kakashi.

"Venga ya." Dijo Naruto. "¿Cómo va a ser eso? Enonces no podría moverse porque estaría siempre dándose tortas contra todo."

"La verdad es que no esperaba que saliese ilesa con tan poco." Dijo Kakashi sentándose y mirandonos ir a Sakura y a mí, como si yo pudiése ver por dónde iba mientras Sakura me miraba preocupada. _"Es increible que haya salido solo con los ojos dañados después de usar la maldición a pesar de estar sellada y bien sellada... Y seguro que esa ceguera es solo temporal... su poder de ataque, la rapidez de sus movimientos... ni siquiera pudimos verla... y luego está que también posée la técnica del Sharingan... Creo que esta mujer se ha vuelto más peligrosa desde que nos separamos..."_ Pensó entonces.

"¿Cómo puede ser que la maestra tenga también un ojo Suriken?" Preguntó Naruto entonces.

"No lo sé." Dijo Kakashi mientras ambos lo miraban. "Esa técnica ha sido propia del clan Uchiha durante siglos. Solo los descendientes de la familia de Sasuke lo conocían, su padre me lo enseñó a mí... ¿quién se lo enseñaría a ella?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ten Hachi-sensei." Me dijo Sakura pasándome un suriken que no sabía cómo había llegado fuera de mi bolsillo.

"Ah, muchas gracias." Dije sonriendo y cogiéndolo. "Por poco lo olvido aquí."

_"¿Debería preguntarle por cómo es que está ciega ahora?"_ Se preguntó Sakura. _"Supongo que sería algo descortés."_ Pensó suspirando.

"Será solo de momento, Sakura." Le contesté entonces. "Mi ceguera es algo temporal. En algún momento dado volverá mi vista. Siempre me ocurre cuando uso mi ojo derecho demasiado tiempo cuando estoy poseída por..."

"¡Ah!" Dijo Sakura sorprendida dejando caer un vol de cerámica que yo atrapé al vuelo antes de que se callése. "¡Puedes oir mis pensamientos!"

"Algo así." Dije apoyando el cuenco en el suelo de nuevo. "Sin vista no soy menos peligrosa que con ella. Puedo haber perdido la vista, pero eso lo he suplido con otros sentidos que me hacen ver casi con total precisión. Y ahora tengo activado un chakra en mi cerebro que me permite oir y sentir pensamientos. Eso me indica dónde hay alguien aunque este se esté escondiendo."

"Vaya es..." Dijo Sakura.

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo y leyéndo su mente. "Tú también podrías hacerlo, con mucho entrenamiento podrías ver sin usar los ojos; incluso... llegar a ver y controlar mentes."

"¿Cuál es el truco?" Me preguntó realmente interesada. "¡_Ojalá pudiese leer la mente de Sasuke!_" Pensó la sakura oscura. "_¡Así podría saber quién le gusta y hacer que me quisiese!_"

La imagen de Sasuke declarándole amor eterno y la de una chica rubia de pelo en coleta y bastante guapa muriéndose de celos apareció en su mente y yo pude verla.

"Para poder ver sin usar los ojos deberías dejar aparte esos pensamientos." Le dije levantando una ceja. "No tienes que tener nada en la mente, debes desear ver la verdad, de corazón. Si tienes un chico en tu mente, no podrás ver más que con los ojos físicos." Afirmé. "Y por supuesto, de leer y modificar la mente de la gente ya puedes olvidarte. Necesitas mucho control de tí misma y disciplina para poder llegar a leer la mente. Para modificarla necesitarías mucho más, morirías antes de conseguirlo."

Eso la hizo asustar un poco. Supongo que no esperaba que fuese tan franca, pero era cierto. Aún no había conseguido ese nivel ni yo. Controlar mentes... solo los hokages podían hacerlo, de momento. Yo aún solo podía conseguir confundir la mente enemiga, causarle pequeñas alucinaciones al usar una técnica ilusoria de las sombras... pero no controlarlas a mi antojo. Y aunque supiese, no creo que lo usase.

"Eh¿has acabado de recoger todo?" Me dijo Kakashi entrando al cuarto. "Necesito a Sakura, vamos a entrenar."

"Yo eseguida saldré." Afirmé mirándole de reojo. "Aunque esté así, creo que un poco de entrenamiento me vendría bien."

"Como quieras, entonces te dejo a Naruto." Me dijo empujándole dentro mientras Sakura salía.

"¡Kakashi!" Le grité a pesar de poder percibir que se había ido ya dejándo al tonto rubio conmigo. "¡Eres un tramposo, Kakashi¡Eh, Naruto, como quiera que te llames; no toques eso!" Le dije señalándole con el dedo mientras podía sentir que estaba hurgando entre mis ropas del suelo.

"Esto parece mi cuarto." Me dijo él. "¿Los maestros no tenéis que recoger?"

"Por si no te has dado cuenta estúpido, estoy un poco incapacitada." Le dije. "Tú siéntate por ahí y no molestes..." Añadí continuándo recogiendo mis cosas.

"Eres un poco borde, maestra." Me dijo él sentándose en un rincón. "No te aguanto."

"Genial, porque yo tampoco puedo soportarte." Le dije.

"¿Por qué la has tomado conmigo?" Me preguntó indignado.

"Porque eres inutil, además, tu aura no me da buenas vibraciones." Añadí con voz más baja.

"¡Pues mira que bien!" Me dijo molesto. "_¡Porque no soy yo el que ha sido poseído por una maldición y ha asustado a todos comportándose como un loco!"_ Pensó entonces seguramente enfurruñándose.

Eso me dejó un poco descompuesta. No había visto eso en ninguna otra mente. Pero la de él, al ser tan simple, era como cristal para mí. Él sentía rabia en ese momento, estaba rabioso contra mí, y a la vez... había sentido miedo lo poco que me vió poseída por ese demonio que tenía contenido en mi mano y al que había conseguido dominar con mi propio espíritu...

Entonces vi cómo ante mí aparecía un niño, era el mismo rubio pero con menos edad. Sentí el dolor que él sintió al ser repudiado por todo el pueblo por llevar ese monstruo dentro de él, un tema tabú pero que le hacía daño a él. Había crecido siempre sin ser querido por nadie, odiado, repudiado... siendo el peor de la clase por lo que el resto se burlaban de él...

Eso me hizo sentir terríblemente triste.

"Oye, haz el favor de pasarme la bolsa de cuero." Le dije. "No sé dónde la puse anoche."

"No sé por qué te la doy." Me dijo cogiéndola y tendiéndomela frente a mi cara para que yo la cogiése.

"A ver..." Dije buscándo en su interior con mi mano hasta encontrarlo. "Toma, esto es para tí."

"¿Cho... chocolate?" Me preguntó confuso.

"Sí, para que me perdones." Dije. "Siento mucho haber actuado como aquellos a los que odio. Pero... tampoco esperes que vaya a tratarte mejor por esto." Añadí dejando de sonreir para ponerme seria divertida.

"Claro." Dijo él sonriendo. "No quiero piedad. Si quiero ser Hokage necesito el entrenamiento duro."

"Entonces comienza por conseguir vencerme a mí en los entrenamientos." Dije divertida y levantándome. "Te aseguro que no podrás."

"¿Es un reto?" Me preguntó él.

"Me gustan los retos." Afirmé cargándome las bolsas en la espalda y tanteando con mis pies hasta la puerta. "Demuestramelo y luego ya veremos." Dije sonriendo a medias mientras abría la puerta y chocába con Sakura que estaba en cuclillas para rodar y caer de pie.

"¡Lo siento, sensei!" Dijo Sakura disculpándose.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Dije levantándome del suelo y quitándome el polvo. "¿Por qué tanta preocupación?"

"Es que estas... cegada." Dijo ella.

"¿Y?" Dije encogiéndome de hombros como si fuese evidente. "Soy una mujer. Pero bueno..." Dije suspirando. "Tendré que demostrarlo ¿no?" Pregunté sonriendo y acariciándome el pelo que ahora llevaba suelto pasándomelo todo sobre un hombro. "¿Alguno se atreve a intentar comprobarlo?"

"Yo..." Dijo Sakura. _"Cómo voy a pegarle¡Esta ciega temporalmente!"_ Pensó ella.

"Creo que ya te dije que eso no era un problema¿no?" Le dije leyéndo su mente.

"Yo mismo lo haré." Dijo Naruto. "Y así comenzaremos con el trato."

"Ya, bueno." Dije yo. "Creo que sería más justo pegarme con Kakashi, pero... en fin, Naruto estará bien. Y pongamos, que pelearé con un brazo solo de defensa. Solo por hacer las cosas más interesantes."

"A mí déjame aparte." Me dijo. "Prefiero no tener que volver a pelear contra ti."

Eso me hizo sonreir. Solo habíamos luchado una vez el uno contra el otro. En los exámenes para chunin, cuando acabé consiguiendo ganarle con un poco de esfuerzo. Y desde entonces, yo había mejorado mucho, como demostré en la época de Ambu, cuando demostré capacidades demasiado específicas como para un ninja de esa edad, 3 años menor que Kakashi.

"Haces bien, Ka." Le dije sonriendo mientras Naruto se preparaba. "Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que aquella vez. Tengo técnicas de todo tipo. Ninjutsu, Taiyutsu y Genjutsu. Algunas mejores que las de nuestros maestros de nuestra época."

"¿Cuántas puertas has conseguido abrir?" Me preguntó mientras yo sonreía y me ajustaba los guates bien.

"Seis." Afirmé. "_Siete_" pensé mientras hablaba el otro número. "Seré educada y dejaré a Naruto que de el primer paso."

"¿Qué es eso de las puertas?" Preguntó Sakura sin recordar que Kakashi se lo dijo una vez refiriéndose a Rock Lee.

"En el cuerpo hay ocho puertas que limitan el flujo del chakra por el cuerpo." Le dijo Kakashi. "1) La puerta de la abertura; 2, la del descanso; 3, de la vida; 4, del dolor; 5, de cierre; 6, de la alegría;7, de la conmoción y 8... la puerta de la muerte. En los puntos donde están las puertas..."

"Sí, sí." Dijo Naruto. "Y para qué sirven."

"Naruto, tú estás peleando conmigo." Le dije acertándole un golpe. "Céntrate, no necesito abrir ninguna puerta para pelear contra tí. Ni siquiera estoy empleándome a fondo."

"Cuando se abren las puertas, la fuerza se incrementa. Hasta diez veces." Dijo Sasuke recordando cuando lo oyó una vez. "Pero... es muy peligroso."

"Exacto." Dijo Kakashi. "Con cada puerta, la fuerza se incrementa. En la primera puedes usar técnicas como la del loto primario, el loto escondido está en la tercera..."

"¿Y la octava?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Quien consiga abrir las ocho puertas tendrá un poder mayor que el del hokkage." Sentenció Kakashi. "Pero a un precio muy alto."

"¿Qué precio?" Dijo Naruto siendo derribado por mi.

"La muerte." Sentencié yo desde encima suyo con un suriken sobre su cuello. "Bah... hasta que este pueda siquiera cruzar el suriken contra mí le faltan siglos." Dije. "¡Pensé que era más fuerte!"

"¿Sí?" Dijo Naruto. "Pues te ha costado ganarme."

"¿No te das cuenta aún, Naruto?" Le dijo Kakashi mientras yo jugaba con el suriken. "Ella no ha..."

"Cierra la boca, Ka." Le dije disparándole al menos seis suriken a su perfil haciéndole un corte suave en la manga como advertencia.

"Tan solo ha estado jugando contigo." Le dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Acaso creías que iba a pelear en serio contra un compañero?" Le pregunté yo mientras Kakashi me devolvía los suriken y yo los recogía de mis pies con cuidado. "Estarías muerto." Añadí apareciéndo a un poco de él pero no donde yo debería. "Vaya, parece que sí que estoy un poco impedida..." Dije frotándome la nuca.

"¡Venga ya!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Quiero que te esfuerces Hachiko-sensei!"

"No me da la gana." Dije mirando al suelo molesta.

"¡Venga!... ¡Por favor!" Dijo como rogando.

Entonces miré a Kakashi más o menos, en silencio y con un ojo cerrado bajo la venda y el otro abierto pero ciego.

"Solo un toque." Me dijo Kakashi cuando le miré con los ojos cerrados. "Te prohibo que uses más de eso contra ninguno de ellos."

Entonces yo asentí en silencio y me puse en posición de ataque erguida con una mano en la espalda y la otra extendida para indicarle que viniese.

"¿No se...?" Dijo Sakura antes de gritar al ver salir volando a Naruto mientras yo seguía en la misma posición recta con los ojos cerrados.

"Un solo movimiento." Dije yo moviéndome para ir a donde el resto tanteando con mi pie. "Que conste que no quería..."

"Esto..." Dijo Naruto poniéndose de rodillas. "Aún no... ha... acabado." Dijo antes de desmoronarse.

"Y eso que no he usado ningún as en la manga." Afirmé cogiéndo mis cosas y poniéndome una bolsa del revés sin querer. "No puedo pegar en serio a un niño y menos si es de mi equipo y mi alumno."

_"¿Cúando ha adquirido ese nivel?"_ Se preguntó Kakashi sorprendido. _"No se le ha visto moverse, ni yo con mi sharingan he podido verla. Ha sido un taiyutsu... ¿cúando ha adquirido esa velocidad?"_ Yo estaba recogiéndo algunos bultos que se me habían caído al coger las dos bolsas aquellas del revés. _"Además... estába herida, la cantidad de energía y chakra que usó en el combate ayer hubiése dejado inconsciente más tiempo a cualquier otro. Pero ella se ha levantado mucho antes siquiera de lo que cabría esperar... además, su pelea con Naruto. Nadie que acaba de levantarse después de semejante gasto de energía y chakra podría pelear así. ¿Cuándo se ha convertido en eso¡¿Cómo?!"_

"Ka, deja de comerte la cabeza." Le dije tocándole la cara con mi mano. "Ya te dije que había mejorado, no te dije cuánto."

"¿Ahora puedes leer la mente?" Me dijo.

"Se te nota en la cara." Le dije sonriendo y ocultándo la verdad. "Es fácil leer tus gestos." Añadí mientras el tigre venía a mi lado y me acariciaba la pierna con su cabezota para que yo supiése que estaba ahí. "Yo ya estoy lista para irnos cuando queráis."

"Aún no." Dijo él. "Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco a encontrar el caballo."

"Vale." Le dije tocándo la cabeza del tigre con suavidad mientras él emitía unos sonidos. "Ka, habría que ir partiendo ya. Se acercan problemas."

"¿Hum?" Dijo Kakashi mientras los tres niños corrían para intentar cazar los caballos que siguiendo al de Sakura habían escapado del corral. "¿Qué tipo de problemas?"

"Hombres malos." Dije toda convencida.

"A no ser que puedas meter a todos los caballos dentro del cerco..." Me dijo. "Y sacar el nuestro."

"Jurame que cogeremos a los cachorros y nos irémos deprisa." Dije.

"Lo juro." Me dijo.

Entonces asentí.

"Dame un palo, una escoba, lo que sea." Pedí.

"Da un paso a la derecha y tú misma." Me dijo.

Con un solo paso y un movimiento el palo se elebó y lo recogí.

Con tranquilidad, fui usando el palo como bastón de ciego hasta llegar al corral donde me senté junto a la puerta para comenzar a silbar, no era un silbído concreto sino más bien, una cadena de silbidos alternados con ruidos chasquidos de lengua, pronto los caballos dejaron de correr y se giraron por lo que los chicos les calleron encima.

De nuevo volví a hacer una cadena de sonidos y los animales comenzaron a venir dócilmente hacia mí, uno a uno hasta parase junto a mí que me levanté y fui metiéndolos uno a uno en el corral contándolos.

"Sakura." Grité entonces con una voz suave. "¿Cuál es el nuestro, por favor?" Añadí mientras sentía un pequeño vahido.

"Este..." Dijo Sakura cogiéndo el que era su protegido de las cuadras. "Sensei ¿estas...?"

"Tranquila, estoy bien." Afirmé levantándome de la puerta soltándome la cabeza que hasta entonces me había dolido mucho. "Estoy bien, vámonos." Añadí cuando el tigre se frotó contra mi pierna para incitarme a subir a su espalda.

"Hachi, tal vez deberías ir tú encima del caballo." Me dijo Kakashi acercándose como si quisiése que le mirase de verdad. "Tu protegido parece estar recuperándose bien de sus heridas, pero no creo que esté aún listo para llevarte."

"No creo." Afirmé levantándome. "Sakura debería ir en el caballo, yo puedo ir andando."

"Cabezota como siempre." Me dijo él. "Está bien, al menos permíteme que te eche un ojo."

"Contaba con ello." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Yo cada vez entiendo menos a los maestros." Dijo Naruto.

"Está claro que entre ellos hay un lazo mucho mejor que el nuestro." Afirmó Sasuke.

"Kakashi¿sigues leyendo aquéllos cuentos del tal Jiralla?" Le pregunté yo sonriendo a Kakashi.

"Claro." Me contestó él sonriendo. "¿Te interesa eso¿Tan importante es?"

"No he podido acabarme mi libro." Afirmé yo. "Me gustaría que me leyeses algo de vez en cuando."

Eso hizo que los tres aprendices se quedasen patidifusos.

"Pensé que ese tipo de diversiones mundanas no eran para tí." Me contestó él.

"Un idiota me acabó por pasar ese pequeño vicio." Dije sonriendo y caminando con el palo como guía.

Eso le hizo sonreir a él también, mientras me cogía al vuelo para que no me metiese en un charco de agua turbia.

"Pero bueno, que aún puedo andar." Dije bromeando. "En fin, gracias, aunque no sé de qué me has salvado."

"Un charco de agua turbia." Me dijo. "Aunque sé que habrías caminado por encima de él."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ninjutsu Técnicas con chakra

Taiyutsu Técnicas físicas

Genjutsu Técnicas heredas


	10. Chapter 10

**Episodio 10: El espíritu enjaulado.**

"Y ahí acaba el capítulo." Me dijo Kakashi cerrando el libro. "Supongo que te gusta esta obra."

"Digamos que tanto ese monje como tú siempre habéis sido un poco... salidillos." Afirmé. "Claro que él era ya algo demasiado evidente."

"¿De qué hablarán esos dos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Desde luego no del tiempo." Afirmó Sakura junto a él.

"Eh, ya vale." Les riñó Sasuke. "Se supone que tenemos que tenemos que aprender esto."

"¿Y para qué sirve lo de controlar un bicho tan simple como un ratón?" Dijo Naruto.

"Al menos a mí me ha tocado una ardilla..." Dijo Sakura. "No soporto los ratones..."

"Dejar de quejaros lloricas." Les dije yo al oirles quejarse. "Un ninja no pregunta cosas tan tontas como esas. Si se os dice que hagáis algo lo hacéis y listo."

"Eres demasiado dura con nosotros, Hachi-sensei." Se quejó Naruto.

"Pero ella tiene razón." Me apoyó Kakashi. "Un ninja recibe unas órdenes, no debe cuestionarlas, nunca. Pueden agradarte o no, pero no debes dejar de cumplirlas nunca."

"¿Y si os mandase mataros el uno al otro?" Nos dijo Sakura. "¿Acaso lo haríais?"

"Sin dudarlo." Afirmamos a la vez.

"Solo que en nuestro caso, hay algo más." Dije yo.

"Un pacto de sangre." Dijo Kakashi. "Que es algo que nos hace imposible cumplir eso."

"Habla por tí." Le dije yo. "Yo no dudaría en matarte, y luego matarme yo por haber tenído que incumplir el pacto que tenía contigo."

_"Pero que corta..."_ Pensó Naruto.

"¿En serio me matarías?" Me preguntó Kakashi cuando los niños se pusieron a entrenar de nuevo.

"Recuerda que sigo siendo una ninja de la hoja." Afirmé. "Debo lealtad a mi hokage. Por supuesto, antes de matarte, habría buscado mil y una formas de evitarlo."

_"Así que sigues siendo esa chica que ante todo sigue el código..."_ Pensó él. _"No me lo creo. Estoy seguro de que algo ha cambiado en tí. En otros tiempos, hubíeses dicho que me matarías y no te hubiése importado el lazo."_

"Ahora son otros tiempos diferentes." Afirmé sonriendo. "Todos hemos cambiado. Tú y yo."

"Desde luego, tú sigues siendo una caja de sorpresas." Me dijo.

"Eso es porque antes no quisiste aprender a predecirme." Afirmé yo cogiéndo un suriken. "Nunca te interesé mucho, así que nunca te interesó mucho el intentar predecir mis movimientos."

"Te equivocas." Me dijo. "Siempre te vi como una amenaza. No a la villa, sino a mí. Celos." Dijo como explicándose.

Eso me hizo sonreir. Desde que le había conocido yo había sentido celos de él. Por ser mayor, por graduarse antes, por tener unos amigos tan geniales...

"Creo que yo nunca he intentado ser una amenaza para tí." Afirmé. "De hecho, ahora que te pones sincero, yo siempre te admiré. Hice todo lo que pude por ser la mejor, por ganarme el derecho de poder trabajar algún día en tu equipo. Aunque... luego crecí y supe que ser ninja no era interponer la propia voluntad a la de la villa. Decidí concentrarme en el ahora y dejar mis planes, porque al final, ellos vendrían a mí si sabía ser paciente."

Era evidente que así fue, cuando me convertí en una eficiente asesina Ambu fue la primera vez que hice equipo con Kakashi. Y ese día, después de esperar durante años a que llegase, me había sentido indiferente. Había aprendido a trabajar sola y cooperar con otros para formar equipo. Por aquel entonces, mi corazón había comenzado a congelarse.

"Hahiko-sensei." Me dijo Sakura haciéndome girar la cabeza. "Naruto ha traido agua fresca."

"Ah, gracias." Dije sonriendo. "Un poco de agua fresca me vendrá bien para despejarme."

En cambio, cuando la cogí y tenía el cuenco contra mis labios, mi mano comenzó a temblar.

"Maldicion..." Murmuré yo al darme cuenta.

"Maestra¿estás...?"

"Estoy bien." Dije sonriendo. "Creo que el usar tanto chakra en aquella pelea me afectó más de lo que yo creía."

No podía ver, y lo peor era que no podía ni leer pensamientos de nadie que no estuviese muy cerca. Sin darme cuenta, estaba sudando a chorros, y eso le hizo a Sakura asustarse.

"Hachiko-sensei, estas como una sopa." Me dijo Naruto. "Estás... sudando mucho."

"¿Sí?" Pregunté intentando controlar el dolor y concentrandome en cerrar los poros para no seguir sudando mientras me sentía mareada. "Ahora necesitaré un baño."

"¿Crées que es lo mejor?" Me preguntó Kakashi. "No quisiera..."

"No tendrás que hacerlo." Afirmé.

No podía leer su mente, pero sabía qué quería decir. Ya tenía que cuidar de dos poseídos, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que yo demostrase signos de lo mismo.

Con cuidado caminé junto al tigre negro para que me guiase él al arroyo.

"Kakashi-sensei." Le dijo Sasuke. "La maestra..."

"Sí, a mí también me preocupa." Afirmó él mirándo el lugar por donde me había ido. "Ambos sabemos cómo es la marca que ambos tenéis. Con tu poder era terrible, con el suyo..."

En el río yo intentaba poder andar sobre el agua, pero a cada paso me hundía. Era como si de pronto, mi chakra se hubiése secado... del todo.

De nuevo lo intenté y no conseguí nada, no hacía más que caerme al agua. Por suerte, el agua fría me había hecho siempre sentir mejor, mantenía mi sello bajo control.

Hundí mi puño hasta el fondo levantando un poco de limo del fondo.

Estaba frustrada, no podía hacer ni lo más básico; si no podía hacer lo más sencillo, si no podía hacerlo... entonces dependería del resto. Antes que depender de alguien, prefería quedarme atrás, y para quedarme atrás con honor, tendría que morir...

"Hachiko-sensei..." Dijo entonces una voz suave. "Qué ocurre."

"Largate, Naruto." Le dije frotándome la muñeca. "Ka!"

"No voy a irme." Me dijo poniéndose serio. "No hasta que me digas qué ocurre."

"Vete, si no te vas... te mataré." Afirmé mirándole con los ojos ocultos por el pelo.

"¿Pero qué dices?" Me dijo él un poco asustado.

"Vete... por... favor." Murmuré mientras lo que quedaba de mí se comenzaba a dispersar. "Ka!"

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" Preguntó Kakashi llegando y viéndome doblada en el agua, cada vez hundiéndome más. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos. "¡Hachi¡Aguanta! No Naruto." Le dijo poniéndole un brazo para retenerle. "Esto se escapa a vuestro control..."

"¡Ka!" Grité entonces cuando el agua comenzaba a llegarme a mi boca.

_"No puedo ayudarla..."_ Pensó él preocupado_. "No puedo creer que haya alcanzado este punto... otra vez."_

Estaba comenzando a ahogarme, entonces, Sasuke fue a cogerme.

"¡Sasuke no!" Le gritó Kakashi.

Pero ya era tarde, cuando fue a ponerme la mano encima, una descarga le golpeó en ella y salió disparado hacia atrás con la mano con quemaduras.

"¡Sasuke!" Gritaron Sakura tirándose a su lado y Naruto mirándolo mientras se frotaba la mano en carne viva.

"No podemos tocarle." Dijo Kakashi. "Debería haberlo sabido, primero se quda sin energía, luego algo dentro de ella le quema... Es como aqu..."

"Como qué." Preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Algo le había robado el habla.

"Como aquella vez." Afirmó sin emitir un sonido, solo moviendo los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ka!" Gritaba yo mientras me hundía en el agua. "¡Ka!"

Aquella vez tampoco pudo hacer nada, intentó lo mismo que había intentado Sasuke y así aprendió que no podría salvarme con una técnica física. Luego lo intentó con una forma de movimientos ninjutsu y tampoco lo consiguió.

Entonces lo intentó el maestro suyo, él intentó de todo. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, tecnicas ocultas...

Se dió de cabezazos contra el muro de su frialdad, una y otra vez mientras él, Kakashi, a quien ella había llamado con tanta vehemencia hasta que no pudo hablar porque su boca y su nariz estuvieron cubiertos de líquido y se desmayó, observaba desde un lado con el resto de alumnos de la clase de ella. Herido en el cuerpo y su orgullo por no poder hacer nada.

Tanto el maestro de la clase de ella como su antiguo maestro del curso intentaron sacarla de allí. Nadie pudo hacer nada, hasta que llegó Yondaime, su actual maestro en esa época.

Él siguió intentándolo, una y otra vez... la protección de ella le hirió y aún sangrando, él no se rindió.

Al final, hubo una explosión y econtraron a Yondaime con Hachiko inerte en brazos. Entonces él puso una mano sobre el pecho y la espalda de ella y presionó muchas veces. Para entonces ella hacer un brillo por todo el cuerpo y volver a su forma normal.

"Llevadla al hospital." Dijo él levantándose con los brazos en carne viva. "Hay que sellarlo..."

"Sensei..." Dijo Kakashi.

"Estoy bien." Afirmó él.

Esa misma noche, él le llamó.

"Kakashi, supongo que te preguntarás por qué te he llamado." Le dijo Yondaime mientras se vendaba los brazos.

"Sí, claro." Dijo él. "Es tarde, y solo me has llamado a mí..."

"Escuchame, no hay mucho tiempo." Dijo él. "Yo fui nombrado como guardian de esa chica. Pero me temo, que ella tendrá una vida más larga que yo..."

"Aún es joven, sensei." Dijo Kakashi.

"No, quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que sepas qué pasó antes y cómo ayudar." Le dijo él haciéndole callar. "Ella... no nació por un método usual, ni en un día cualquiera. Fue engendrada con un único propósito ajena a ella o sus padres. Su padre era amigo mío, cuando ella nació, él temió por su vida y por ello me pidió que me encargase yo del control de ella."

Eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo, pero las palabras de su maestro acudieron a su mente como si hubiése sido ese minuto anterior.

"¿Lo has entendido?" Le preguntó su maestro entonces.

"Sí, maestro." Dijo él.

"Jurame que lo harás." Le pidió él. "Si algún día yo no estoy para poder ayudarla... júrame que lo harás tú."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Lo he jurado."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Se lo juré a mi maestro."_

Entonces él se levantó poco a poco mientras Sakura intentaba usar técnicas ninja contra el agua que contenía a la mujer y Sasuke le enviava fuego.

Él entonces se paró e hizo el signo de que parasen todo. Haciéndo que los tres se parasen mientras él se descubría el rostro.

"No sirve de nada." Dijo él sin emitir sonido. "Sasuke, léeme los labios en alto."

"Sí maestro." Afirmó él. "No sirve de nada."

"¿Cómo que no?" Preguntó Sakura.

"El poder al que os enfrentáis no puede ser parado." Dijo Sasuke leyendo los labios de Kakashi y asombrándose. "Porque no es ni bueno ni malo... se tiñe de uno u otro... ¡según lo recibe!"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijeron Sakura y Naruto a la vez.

"¡¿Nos estás diciendo que ella no puede ser parada?!" Dijo Naruto.

"No ella." Dijo Sasuke para entonces parecer que perdía los ojos de las cuencas cuando Kakashi pareció ahogarse.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" Preguntó Sakura austanda.

Kakashi entonces se agarró el cuello y se volvió a incorporar para hacer un gesto de que no se moviesen.

Entonces, se metió en el agua, se quitó la ropa superior hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Y entonces, nadó hasta donde yo estaba.

El fuego invisible se elevó, y hubo un resplandor y una tremenda explosión lo siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hum... así que este es el paraíso de..." Pensó Kakashi.

"¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi?" Contestó Hachiko sentada enfrente de él, sin mover la boca, solo con la mente. "Tú no puedes estar aquí."

"Lo sé." Dijo él. "Pero no hubiése tenido que entrar aquí si tú no te hubiéses dejado ir. Es hora de que volvamos."

"Ella no se va a ninguna parte." Dijo una voz ronca tras él.

"Yo creo que sí." Dijo Kakashi. "Tú solo eres un simple pájarraco enjaulado; a la merced de esta chica." Añadió viendo por fin los ojos de aquél monstruo para el que hacían falta dos hombres adultos para llenar un ojo.

"Yo soy el dueño aquí." Dijo el pájaro rodeándose de llamas oscuras y riéndo a carcajadas. "Y ella solo una marioneta en mis garras. Ella lo sabe, por eso huyó de vosotros."

"Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que crées." Le gritó la mente de Kakashi.

Eso probocó una pelea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto, hubo una explosión fuerte.

"¡Ah!" Gritaron los tres chicos cuando tuvieron que hacer mucha resistencia para aguantar la onda expansiva de aire, vapor y polvo que se elevó del epicentro de la explosión hasta ellos.

Entonces, aquel caos fue parando poco a poco y ellos acabaron en el suelo. Cuando levantaron la vista, vieron a Kakashi que tenía mi cuerpo inerte en sus brazos, sangrando y en carne viva mientras yo solo tenía algún ligero rasguño.

Entonces le vieron que me llevaba a la sombra de un árbol, y allí fue justo cuando comenzó a presionar los puntos que había revelado su maestro aquella noche, una y otra vez hasta que mi cuerpo brilló y cuando cesó el brillo, volví a la normalidad.

Tanto Kakashi como yo nos desmayamos, él sobre mí.

"¡Senseis!" Gritó Sakura saltándo sobre nosotros mientras los dos chicos estaban aterrorizados.

"Sakura, no los toques." Le dijo Sasuke. "Hay que llevarlos a un hospital, pero por aquí no hay ninguno..."

"Entonces pararemos aquí." Dijo Sakura. "Ella me enseñó a hacer los nidos, haré uno para protegerles."

"Vale." Dijo Sasuke. "Así será. Esperaremos a que alguno de los dos despierte."


	11. Chapter 11

**Episodio 11: El monje pervertido regresa.**

"¿Cómo van?" Preguntó Naruto a Sakura que estaba cuidando de Kakashi y de mí mientras estábamos desmayados.

"No sé, Sasuke dijo que no los tocásemos." Dijo Sakura preocupada. "Pero ella... no pudo ponerle el paño con agua fría porque en el momento que lo toca, esta comienza a evaporarse..."

"Eso es un problema." Afirmó él.

"Naruto, Sakura." Dijo Sasuke desde abajo. "Tened cuidado, algo o alguien se acerca..."

"¿No sabes quién?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Solo tened cuidado." Dijo Sasuke. "Naruto, agradecería un poco de apoyo."

"Sí." Dijo este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, parece que hoy no hay chicas bonitas junto a este manantial..." Dijo el misterioso monje cuando llegó al manatial donde estában bebiéndo el tigre negro con algunos animales menores. "¿Y ese gato?"

Entonces el tigre levantó la cabeza y rugió suavemente para entonces mirarle y hacer un gesto de cabeza antes de girarse y esperarle.

"¿Quieres que te siga?" Le preguntó el monje. "¿Vas a llevarme a donde haya un montón de chicas bonitas?"

El tigre entonces fue guiándole léntamente, esperándole a ratos para asegurarse de que el monje le seguía.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Sasuke cuando vió al tigre mientras se ocultaba de la vista en un árbol cercano. _"¿Por qué el tigre está guiando a alguien hacia nosotros?"_

"Para ya gatito." Le dijo el monje. "No veo a ninguna chica."

"¡¡Wala!!" Dijo Naruto calléndo sobre le monje. "¡Monje pervertido¡¿Cuanto tiempo?!"

"¿Naruto?" Dijo el monje sorprendido. "Vaya, no pensaba que estuviéses por aquí."

"¿Conoces a ese típo, Naruto?" Le preguntó Sasuke apareciéndo con un suriken en la mano.

"¡Claro!" Dijo Naruto sonriéndo ampliamente. "Es un monje pervertido que se las sabe todas."

"¡Que no me llames monje pervertido!" Le dijo él. "Adiós, me voy. Tengo que seguir reuniéndo datos."

"Espera." Le dijo Sasuke. "Si eres un monje, sabrás curar ¿no?"

"Sí, pero no tengo interés en curar a unos mocosos como vosotros." Le dijo él. "Soy Jiraiya, el monje sapo."

"Monje pervertido." Le dijo Naruto usando en 'Jutsu Sexy' y posando preocupado. "¿Y si al que tienes que curar fuese una mujer¿Una tan guapa como yo?"

"Bueno..." Dijo Jiraiya mientras se le caía la baba con esa trasformación. "Entonces no me importa perder un poco de..."

"¡Genial!" Dijo Naruto volviéndo a su forma normal. "¡Están por aquí!"

Entonces Sasuke reparó en el tigre que estaba sentado en un tronco caído mirando todo con aburrimiento.

"Gracias, tigre." Le dijo él.

El tigre simplemente agachó la cabeza en una afirmación antes de volver a levantarse y desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó Sakura. "¿Sasuke¿Sois vosotros?"

"Eh, esto no es una chica bonita que me habías prometido, renacuajo." Dijo Jiraiya.

"¡¿Cómo que no soy una chica bonita?!" Dijo Sakura molesta.

"Sakura es preciosa." Dijo Naruto apareciéndo detrás del monje. "Pero me refería a nuestros maestros." Añadió señalándoles.

Entonces Jiraiya nos miró y se alegró al verme medio desnuda.

"¡Wow¡Que bonita!" Dijo él encantado de la visión. "Con mucho gusto la curaré."

"Eh, monje pervertido." Le dijo Sasuke. "A ambos."

Entonces él pareció reparar en que Kakashi estaba también allí y frunció el ceño.

_"Si Kakashi está aquí eso significa que ella es..."_ Pensó Jiraiya. "Está bien, curaré al hombre. Pero a ella..."

"Por favor..." Dijo Sakura suplicando. "¡Tiene que curarla!"

"No sé si podré curarla." Dijo Jiraiya. "No me atrevo a tocarle, estais todos heridos... no sé qué le ha podído pasar." Añadió inponiéndo sus manos a Kakashi para intentar la sanación. "Talvez deberíais iros a lavar un poco, yo me encargaré de estos dos."

"Bien." Dijo Naruto. "Creo que necesito un baño..."

"Tú siempre apestas, Naruto." Le dijo Sasuke.

Cuando él comenzó a respirar casi con normalidad, Jiraiya paró y le miró.

"Ay, amigo Kakashi..." Le dijo él. "Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que curarte... que bajo has caído, amigo mío..."

Entonces se volvió hacia la chica. Estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y un poco pálida.

"No la toques..." Susurró Kakashi con los ojos entornados por el cansancio.

"Vaya, veo que has despertado." Le dijo Jiraiya sonriendo y separando las manos de mi proximidad. "Pero creo que debería curarla, parece bastánte mal."

"Si la tocas... te hará... debilitar... te quemará..." Siguió Kakashi sentándose aún un poco mareado.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Le preguntó Jiraiya frunciéndo el ceño. "¿Cómo va a atacarme si está desmayada?"

"Ella se regenerará sola." Le dijo Kakashi. "Tú no puedes hacer... nada por ayudarla."

"Será mejor que te acuestes." Le dijo el monje. "Yo cuidaré de los niños mientras vosotros descansáis un poco. Hay un templo pequeño cerca de aquí, cuando estés mejor si ella no se ha recuperado os sugiéro ir allí."

"Vale." Dijo Kakashi.

"Por cierto." Dijo el hermitaño sonriendo. "¿Qué te paso¿No eres el ninja copión¿Quién te derrotó así?"

"He tenido mala suerte." Dijo Kakashi. "La chica esta nos dió un buen susto. Es una suerte que Sakura la encontrase mientras le pasaba eso."

"Vaya, ya has recuperado el habla." Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo. "Que bien."

"Es un alivio." Afirmó Kakashi para luego pensar. "El maestro tenía razón, ella no dejaría a su guardián malherido mucho tiempo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que hasta que ambos estén en plena forma, me temo que yo seré el sustituto." Afirmó el monje sonriendo mientras se asaban las liebres en un palo al fuego.

"Pero si solo eres un viejo pervertido." Dijo Sakura. "¿Cómo vas a supervisar nuestro entrenamiento?"

"¡Un viejo!" Dijo él como rugiéndo. "¡Y eso me lo dice una niña que no tiene siquiera pecho!"

"¡Oye, viejo pervertido!" Le gritó Naruto. "¡No te metas con Sakura que es preciosa!"

"Por favor..." Dijo Sasuke suspirando al verles desde su asiento un poco alejado del fuego "¿No podéis dejar de armar escándalo ni un minuto? Nuestros maestros están enfermos."

"Tienes razón, lo siento." Dijo Sakura.

"El monje pervertido es un buen maestro también." Dijo Naruto. "Aunque se distrae mucho con las chicas bonitas y con poca ropa..."

"Es que son preciosas..." Dijo este cayéndosele la baba, entonces se puso serio. "Además, yo solo recojo información."

"Ya, claro." Dijeron los tres a la vez. "Seguro."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya..." Dijo Kakashi desde mi lado, ahora ya sentado. "Al final parece que lo de los puntos milenarios no ha hecho casi nada."

"Eh, Kakashi." Le dijo Jiraiya. "Los niños están ya dormidos. Te traigo la cena. Bueno, a ambos, pero a ella... ¿cómo se supone que va a comer?"

"No lo sé." Dijo él. "Gracias por subirnos la cena."

"¿Qué te parece si le damos la comida ya machacada?" Dijo Jiraiya. "Eso debería bastar."

"Por mí como si aplicas lo que escribes en tus novelas." Le dijo Kakashi. "Pero como guardián suyo, te prevengo para que no le pongas un dedo encima, especialmente mientras está inconsciente."

Eso hizo que el monje guardase silencio y me mirase con Kakashi.

"Así que es cierto... tiene ese monstruo dentro de ella." Dijo el monje. "Pensé que era un bulo. No hay ninguna prueba de ello como para asegurarlo."

"Es un secreto, y como tal debe segir." Le dijo Kakashi. "Además, parece que ella lo controla bastante bien."

"Así que es así de peligrosa..." Dijo Jiraiya volviéndo a realizarme la cura habitual para ese caso.

"No, es más peligrosa aún." Afirmó Kakashi. "No solo tiene ese demonio prisionero dentro de ella, tiene la maldición de Orochimaru en su mano, sellada y bien sellada. Yo mismo la ví hace unos días. Y también le ví usarla y dominarla a su antojo sin que el sello se rompiese... Y sus técnicas están a un nivel mucho más superior de lo que cabía esperar."

"Es incontrolable." Afirmó Jiraiya entonces. "Ya sabes qué hay que hacer en estos casos..."

"No pienso hacerlo." Afirmó Kakashi. "Aún no ha supuesto un peligro para nuesta villa o nosotros mismos."

"Algún día se escapará de vuestro control." Le dijo el monje Jiraiya.

"Entonces, ese día tal vez haga algo." Dijo Kakashi. "Pero por ahora, ella es capaz de ejercer cierta resistencia a todo lo que tiene dentro. Maldiciones, posesiones... todo. Hice una promesa a mi maestro."

"¿Prometiste permitir que ese mal se extendiése?" Le preguntó Jiraiya.

"No." Negó Kakashi cerrando los ojos tras dejar el cuenco a un lado. "Prometí cuidarla. Vigilarla y cuidarla para que el pájaro que duerme dentro de ella, ese ave de caos y destrucción si es despertado con maldad, no pudiése ser despertado por malas manos. Cuidarla para que ella nunca tuviése que lidiar con esto ella sola. Y... fallé. Permití que ella cargase con ese peso sola durante años. He fallado..."

"Nun... nunca... digas... eso." Murmuré yo en sueños casi sin vocalizar bien. "En... estos... años... me hice... más... fuerte."

"¿Ya has despertado?" Me preguntó Jiraiya.

"Aún no." Afirmó Kakashi. "La última vez le costó tres días, y yo no soy tan fuerte como mi maestro..."

"¿Y entonces cómo ha hablado?" Preguntó Jiraiya. "No es posible que tenga ese..."

"Tal vez sea solo una ilusión." Dijo Kakashi casi sonriendo. "El caso es que necesita reposo."

"Tú también, amigo." Le dijo el monje. "Guarda cuidado, yo me encargaré de entrenar a los aprendices."

Kakashi entonces sonrió y se recostó contra la pared, junto a mi cuerpo dormido e inerte.

"Gracias." Dijo él. "Yo estaré al lado de ella hasta que despierte de nuevo."

"Deberías bajar mañana." Le dijo Jiraiya. "Los chicos estarán preocupados por tí."

"Diles que estoy bien." Le dijo Kakashi. "Que bajaré cuando Hachi se despierte."

"Bien." Dijo él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Episodio 12: Yo nunca te fallaré.**

"¡Ya no puedo más!" Dijo Naruto cuando le volvió a morder su ratón antes de escaparse. "¡Estoy harto de tener que soltarme a estas criaturas inferiores del dedo!"

"Naruto, no hay criaturas inferiores." Dijo Jiraiya tirándole una piedrita de castigo para que la apilara con el pequeño montoncito que ya tenía. "Así que deja de quejarte antes de que te oiga ese gato enorme que tenéis por aquí."

"¡Pero es que no quiero tener que controlar unos ratones de campo!" Dijo Naruto.

"¡Serás...!" Le dijo el monje enfadado. "¡Sasuke está ya con mamíferos medianos y Sakura está con mamíferos superiores¡Y tú no puedes controlar ni un mero roedor!"

"Pero bueno... hay que ver que ruidosos sois." Dijo Sakura. "Así lo que van a conseguir será despertar a Kakashi-sensei..."

"Mientras sea él y no la maestra a quien despierten..." Dijo Sasuke mientras su conejo amenazaba con irse de su control. "Vuelve aquí." Le dijo al conejo que se quedó quieto donde estaba al recibir esa onda de control.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, esos vuelven a hacer mucho ruido." Dijo Kakashi.

Hacía ya cuatro días desde que había pasado el incidente del lago, desde el segundo ya había comenzado a hablar de esa forma inconsciente y muy fraccionada para corregir a Kakashi aquella vez. Al día siguiente había hablado otro par de frases más y el día anterior había conseguido hablar en mi inconsciencia un poco mejor.

"Hum..." Murmuré yo de pronto ese cuarto día.

"Como sigan así van a acabar por hacer que me eche la bronca a mí aún estando inconsciente." Murmuró Kakashi tras mirarme unos segundos. "Últimamente se ha vuelto un poco gruñona cuando está desmayada."

"No seas tonto." Le dije yo desde el suelo. "Nunca he sido gruñona. Solo que tú te lo merecías, como ahora ese Naruto."

"Veo que ya has despertado." Me dijo entonces mientras yo abría los ojos.

"Más o menos." Afirmé yo.

"Y para que lo sepas, siempre has sido como una madre riñendo a sus hijos." Me dijo mientras yo me sentaba y recogía una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas de mi lado para vestirme como si fuese un kimono corto.

"En fin, creo que será mejor que esta madre vaya a poner un poco de orden entre los niños." Afirmé frunciendo el ceño al ver la ropa desenfocada. "¿Quién me ha quitado mi ropa y me ha puesto esta... cosa?"

"Yo creo que te queda bien." Me dijo Kakashi.

"¡Es rosa!" Dije yo para respirar hondo e intentar calmarme. "Está bien. Ya haré algo al respecto luego. Ahora... los niños."

"No seas muy dura con ellos." Me dijo él mientras buscaba con la mirada aún borrosa la bajada de allí. "Por cierto, un gracias no estaría mal."

"¿Gracias?" Pregunté. "¿Por qué? Ah, ya sé. ¿Por hacer tu trabajo? Bueno, no sé yo..."

"Tan dura como siempre." Murmuró él mientras yo bajaba de un salto de lo que parecía un nido de árbol. "Eh, espérame para que te guíe. Pareces un poco enferma aún."

"Yo que tú descansaba." Le dije divertida. "Soy muy buena rastreadora. Ciega, medio cegada o con mis ojos bien abiertos." Añadí antes de moverme deprisa para buscar a los niños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡He dicho que no!" Le dijo Naruto a Jiraiya. "No voy a hacer el jutsu sexy para que te entretengas, viejo pervertido."

"Venga... solo un poquito..." Dijo Jiraiya. "O no te enseñaré cómo hacer lo del control de animales."

"Esto... monje-sensei..." Le dijo Sakura cuando comenzó a salirle una sombra con forma de gusano de su propia sombra.

"Sakura." Le dijo Sasuke al percibirlo también. "Mantente alerta..."

Entonces el gusano se le enredó a Jiraiya en el pié y cuando este intentó quitárselo, otro se le apareció en el cuello cogiéndole antes de que él se diese cuenta.

"Creo que Kakashi te pidió que te ocupases personalmente del entrenamiento de estos chicos." Dije apareciendo en la sombra de un árbol apoyada contra este. "¿Acaso estas diciendo que si Naruto no se transforma en chica tú no le vas a ayudar?"

"¡Hachi-sensei!" Dijo Sakura sorprendida como los otros dos chicos.

"¿Pero no estabas muy mal?" Le dijo Naruto.

_"Incluso para un ninja de la élite esa sanación tan rápida sería demasiado."_ Pensó Sasuke. "¿Cómo puedes estar de pie tan pronto?"

"Algún día aprenderéis a controlar dolor, sentimientos e incluso vuestras propias funciones." Afirmé suspirando. "No sé muy bien si de verdad os esforzáis..."

"Suéltame." Me dijo Jiraiya intentando moverse.

"Ya, ya..." Dije yo cansada sentándome en el suelo. "Pero primero promete que te harás cargo de su educación un poco más. Solo hasta que Kakashi o yo podamos. Y que lo harás a cambio de nada. No me gusta que explotes a mis alumnos así."

"Vaaaaale." Dijo tras intentar moverse de nuevo varias veces sin éxito. "Prometo hacerlo sin obligar a Naruto a que haga ese jutsu tan bonito..."

"Ni a Sakura." Añadí yo.

"¡Pero si ella no tiene ni formas!" Se quejó para entonces ponerse su propia mano en las partes y comenzar a apretar. "¡Vale, vale¡Ni a Sakura!" Dijo él.

"Bien..." Dije sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con las manos para que el gusano-sombra le soltase estando ya un poco gordito y cállese al suelo donde lo exploté con otro gesto. "Gusanos-sombra, un poco dolorosos para el que recibe el ataque, buenos aliados... y un poco frágiles con su dueño." Dije cogiendo uno que se deshizo en mi mano. "Un poco difíciles de obtener, la verdad."

"Hachiko, eres una bestia." Me dijo Jiraiya quejándose. "Las mujeres deberían ser más femeninas."

"Las mujeres de verdad somos fuertes, no femeninas." Le dije sacándole la lengua y haciendo reír a Naruto que se contuvo la risa mientras Sasuke y Sakura sonreían disimuladamente. "Metete eso en la cabeza monje perezoso y pervertido. Las mujeres de verdad, no te dan bola."

Eso hizo reír ya a los tres aprendices que se aguantaron la risa para no soltar unas carcajadas.

"Eh, no os riáis de los ancianos." Les dije entonces. "Jiraiya, no puedo moverme aún mucho, pero... creo que podría aguantar una sesión de entrenamiento sencilla."

"No sé yo..." Dijo él dudando. "Acabarán haciéndote daño."

"Creo que tú no me has visto en mucho tiempo." Afirmé yo sentándome en un pedrusco que seguía viendo borroso. "Aunque es posible que hayas oído hablar de un tal 'sombra de los mil ataques'¿no?"

"Vale, lo que tú digas." Dijo Jiraiya entonces rindiéndose. "Todos listos."

"Venga, un poco de entrenamiento." Dije yo sonriendo. "Para que lo sepáis, aún estoy un poco… baja de forma. Os será fácil acercaros a mí. Apenas sí puedo usar un puñado de técnicas."

"¿Cómo vamos a atacarte?" Preguntó Sasuke. "Aún estas débil."

"Prometo controlarme." Afirmé sonriendo y mirando al suelo. "Nada de técnicas realmente letales." Añadí levantando la mano derecha como jurando mientras buscaba algo en mis ropas. "¿Dónde lo habré puesto?... Tienen que estar por aquí... ¡Ah¡Aquí están!" Dije sonriendo y sacando mis cintas con los muñequitos cosidos por mí hacía un montón te tiempo. "Rojo de la pasión que tenéis que poner en el entrenamiento y por el dolor que debéis superar para alcanzar un nivel; Azul por la sabiduría que debéis adquirir para controlar vuestro poder; Blanco por el valor para superar todo lo que se os ponga en vuestro camino; Naranja por la fuerza que debéis adquirir para poder realizar un buen ataque; negra por la muerte que siempre estará a vuestro lado... y mi favorita, verde por la esperanza que debe guiar vuestras acciones."

"Hachiko-sensei." Dijo Sakura. "Creo que..."

"¡Serás tramposa!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Ahí solo hay cuatro cintas!"

"Cierto, están la Blanca, la Naranja, la Azul y la Roja." Dijo Sasuke. "Faltan la verde y la negra."

"Están todas." Afirmé yo atándome la azul a la frente, la roja con un imperdible al pecho lo que hizo que Jiraiya abriése los ojos con expectación de ver algo más, la blanca a la muñeca y la naranja a la otra muñeca. "La verde y la negra están ocultas y deberéis encontrarlas vosotros mismos."

"Preparados... listos..." Dijo Jiraiya.

"Monje, yo que tú me apartaría un poco. Podrías salir dañado." Afirmé yo. "Aunque agradecería un poco de charla."

"Cualquier mujer que solicite compañía la tendrá." Me dijo sonriéndome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey¿qué se supone que haces ahí escondida?" Le preguntó Kakashi a Sakura cuando la vió en su camino mientras venía a ver qué era tan divertido como para hacer a Jiraiya reír a la vez que yo.

"Shhh..." Dijo ella. "Intento encontrar la forma de encontrar la forma de conseguir las cintas que Hachi-sensei lleva colgadas." Le susurró ella.

"Sakura." Le llamé yo. "Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya sabía que estas ahí detrás de ese arbusto."

"Jo..." Dijo Sakura levantándose. "¡Es imposible acercarse a ella!"

"Regla 22: Busca un escondite mejor, que no pueda ser refugio de ratones o demás animales que puedan delatarte." Le dije yo.

"¿Puedo saber qué tiene que ver eso con su entrenamiento?" Me preguntó.

"Adivinalo." Le dije sonriéndo pícaramente. "¿Vines a...¿Cómo lo llamó Naruto? Ah, sí¿vienes a entretenerme también?"

"Creo que no porque estemos dos personas hablando contigo van a tener más posibilidades de conseguir esas cintas." Me dijo sonriendo. "No me digas que sigues con lo de entrenar con las cintas de colorines."

"Bueno, ya han conseguido cogerme la blanca." Dije mostrándole la mano izquierda. "Y la azul." Añadí levantándome el flequillo para mostrarle la frente desnuda. "Adivina quienes."

"Sasuke y Sakura." Me contestó él sentándose. "No es difícil de adivinar. ¿Qué tal llevas la vista?"

"Bien, ah, aquí vuelve Naruto." Afirmé sonriendo y levantándome para esquivar su ataque que se repitió. "Chicos, os quedan cinco minutos, tenemos que comer." Añadí cuando le tiré contra un árbol al último clon que se reventó. "Y Naruto, deja de hacer la multiplicación de cuerpos, no te va a servir. ¿Qué tal lo llevas tú, Kakashi?"

"Bueno, mejor que ellos creo." Me contestó. "¿Sakura tenía una herida en la mejilla?"

"Se la hizo al intentar conseguir la tira roja." Dije yo.

"¿La de la pasión?" Me preguntó él mientras le mostraba la tira.

"Y el dolor." Dije yo. "La tercera más difícil de conseguir. ¿O acaso pensábais que iba a dejar que nadie consiguiese alcanzarme el pecho así como así?"

De pronto, Sasuke volvió a atacar, esta vez con una técnica superior; y de nuevo le repelí el ataque dejándolo bajo mi trasero mientras me sentaba sobre él para que Sakura qudase atrapada por un ataque simple mio mientras intentaba acercarse por mi espalda.

"Atentos que viene el único que no a conseguido coger una cinta." Dije yo sonriendo.

De pronto, aparecieron como cinco Narutos del aire, seguidos de otros seis por lo que con un golpe me cargé a unos cuantos para descubrir que en realidad todos los árboles estaban llenos de Narutos.

"No pienso se el único sin una cínta." Dijeron todos los Narutos a la vez.

"Bah, cuanta tontería." Dije sonriendo.

Entonces se tiraron todos los clones a la vez a por mí y yo sonriendo me multipliqué al mismo nivel que él, hasta tener un ejércitos de mí misma tras de mí que se ocuparon de todos los Narutos a la vez.

"Creía que habíamos quedado que lo de la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos no iba a servirte." Dije sonriendo y tirándo un montón de agujas a sus clones que explotaron. "Ni tampoco el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo."

"Parece que sí." Dijo Jiraiya cuando paró el ataque con Naruto debajo de mí y yo con la bata, chaqueta o lo que fuera que llevaba medio abierta mientras yo me mantenía sobre Naruto inmovilizándole en el suelo junto a otro clon suyo.

Entonces me miré el pecho al ver a Naruto parado con unos regerillos de sangre por todo el cuerpo en los puntos donde le había golpeado los palitos. Sonreí al ver que había conseguido la cinta roja auténtica y la naranja de una copia que se evaporó al instante.

"Vaya, veo que ha conseguido superar el dolor." Dije sonriendo y levantándome. "Felicidades."

"Hachi, yo que tú me miraba la ropa." Me dijo Kakashi entonces.

Sonriéndo volví a abrocharme la ropa con el cinturón antes de pedirle a Naruto que me devolviése todas las astíllas que tenía por el cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Que bestia es la maestra." Dijo Sakura mientras cenábamos todos junto al fuego y Jiraiya, Kakashi y yo charlábamos de algo riéndonos. "¡Dijo que no haría nada demasiado peligroso!"

"No, dijo que no nos mataría." Dijo Sasuke. "Y que podamos ver, no nos ha atacado a puntos vitales. Si te fijas, a Naruto le clavó las astillas en puntos de chakra, para que no pudiése usarla para coger la cinta, le intentó producir dolor al darse cuenta de que él iría a coger la cinta de la pasión y el dolor. Se aseguró que para cogerla tenía que usarlas ambas para cogerla. Como se aseguró de que yo usase la inteligencia y el tesón para coger la azul, o que tú Sakura usases tu valor para cogerle la de la muñeca, cuando ella la rodeó de bichos asquerosos que te hicieron pensártelo. Pensarlo un poco, no le importa que cojámos las cintas, lo que quiere es que nos las ganemos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno¿y dónde se supone que tienes las dos cintas que faltan?" Me preguntó Jiraiya.

"Secreto." Afirmé yo. "Pero por ahora, nadie ha conseguido quitármelas todas, menos las últimas dos. Las llevo siempre puestas, siempre ocultas... La negra nunca podrán conseguirla, y dudo mucho que vayan a coger la verde porque hasta ahora solo la ha cogído una persona."

"Ya, seguro que es broma." Dijo Kakashi levantándose y cogiéndo un nuevo trozo de carne.

"No suelo bromear con los entrenamientos." Dije yo. "Y esto ha sido solo la parte uno, espera a que suba el nivel."

"¿Hasta donde?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Hasta el que no tenga que contenerme contra ellos." Afirmé yo. "Que sepa que no van a morir con un solo ataque mío."

_"Increible, se ha vuelto fría como el hielo."_ Pensó Kakashi._ "Estas quemaduras no fueron lo único que puede hacer con ese frío y fuego enlazados... Creo que es el momento de que comience a preocuparme más de Sasuke y de ella. Es más peligrosa incluso que Sasuke..."_

"Eh, Kakashi¿me vas a pasar la calabaza de agua o qué?" Dije yo.

"Lo siento, ten." Me dijo dándomela.

"Tengo una sed que no veáis." Dije. "Por cierto¿dónde han dormido estos días los chicos?"

"En el suelo." Me dijo Kakashi. "Los nidos de Sakura no pueden aguantar el peso de más de dos personas."

"Entonces habrá que pensar en enseñarles a hacer cabañas de verdad." Afirmé sonriendo. "En vez de aprender a controlar animales. Para eso estamos nosotros."

"Tú y tus ideas sobre entrenamiento." Me dijo Jiraiya. "¿Sabes que me ha puesto un gusano asqueroso para controlarme, Kakashi?"

"Estaba intentando obligar a Naruto a hacer su Jutsu Sexy o no les daría clase." Le dije yo.

"Eh, a mí no me metáis en cosas de estas." Dijo Kakashi. "Pero si eso es cierto, ella hizo bien en intentar darte una lección. Pero lo de usar gusanos no está bien tampoco."

"Bah, cómo os ponéis por unos gusanitos sombra de nada." Afirmé yo. "Ni siquiera pasaban de larvas creciditas..."

_"Gusanos sombra."_ Pensó Kakashi entonces. _"No puedo creérmelo. Desde que mató a aquél antiguo novio que traicionó a la villa no había vuelto a usarlos... ¿Qué le está pasando? Tiene demasiada rabia contenida dentro..."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oye¿no os parece que los dos maestros se llevan demasiado bien?" Preguntó Sakura. "Acabo de verles en la rama del árbol de aquí al lado, solos."

"Igual estaban discutiéndo algo." Dijo Naruto medio adormilado.

"O no." Afirmó Sasuke. "No se han cortado nunca un pelo en discutir cualquier cosa delante de nosotros, aunque sea en código."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Sakura. "Pero... desde que le mandaron a Hachiko-sensei venir con nosotros Kakashi-sensei está un poco raro..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que era eso." Me dijo Kakashi. "Te has dejado quitar esas cintas."

"Sí." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Poniéndo a prueba sus virtudes una y otra vez. Pero debo admitir que lo de Naruto me ha sorprendido. No esperaba que combinase aquellas técnicas así. Y me ha quitado la cinta límpiamente, por subestimarlo."

"Bueno, pero ahora dejemos de hablar de los alumnos." Me dijo mirándome. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"No me pasa nada." Afirmé yo. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Actuas muy raro últimamente, desde que volvímos a encontrarnos me pareces otra persona." Afirmó él. "Y sé que la Hachi de hace tiempo sigue ahí dentro, en algún lugar. La ví cuando fui a liberarte de tu monstruo en el agua mientras te ahogaba para escapar."

"Entonces ya sabrás que ahora no soy ni uno ni otro, sino algo intermedio." Afirmé. "El pájaro que llevo dentro me da su fortaleza para caerme y volver a levantarme, me ha hecho dura para que nada me vuelva a afectar tanto como hace tiempo."

"El pájaro y tú sois diferentes." Me dijo él. "Tú no eres así, tú no eres el pájaro."

"Aún no te has dado cuenta ¿no?" Pregunté. "Ambos somos parte el uno del otro, no hay dos cosas, solo una doble."

"No me dejas elección." Me dijo Kakashi entonces preparandose para hacer un jutsu. "Si no quieres hablar tendré que sacarte yo la verdad."

"Ni lo sueñes." Afirmé intentando hacer un jutsu de protección, sin embargo, él fue más rápido esa vez y su ataque me dió de lleno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡No!" Dijo ella antes de que todo volviése a estar negro y ambos regresasemos a la realidad. "¡Por favor, no te vayas!"

Entonces, todo volvió a ser real, volvíamos a estar sobre el árbol, esta vez, Kakashi estaba tras de mí y yo estaba demayada sujeta solo por sus brazos que me impedían caer de la rama.

Era normal que después de usar ese justu, la víctima estuviése un poco desmayada, en ese punto entre pasado y presente, así que me cogió en brazos y se sentó en la rama con la espalda contra el tronco conmigo en el regazo.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo..." Murmuró él. _"Has pasado por demasiado dolor. Siempre has tenido mala suerte a la hora de poner los ojos en un hombre y te ha tocado acabar tú con todo..."_ Pensó entonces. _"Desde ese primer ninja hasta Orochimaru has tenido que ver morir a todos o matarlos tú con tus propias manos... Siempre que te has enamorado de alguien ha sido un enemigo. Es lógico que ya no confíes en nadie más que en tí misma..."_ De pronto volvió a llenarle la cabeza la idea que había visto; mi dolor ante la muerte de mis compañeros, aquella foto de su grupo en mi cuarto donde solo se veía claramente a él y a su maestro. _"¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de lo que sentía¿Cómo pude ignorarlo?"_

Entonces sintió cómo yo parpadeaba un poco y aún sin abrir los ojos, hablaba con una voz muy suave, casi inaudible.

"Ahora... ya sabes... la verdad." Le dije yo.

"Prometo no decírselo a nadie más." Me dijo sujetándome mejor. "No tenía ni idea de que tú hubiéses estado..."

"Ya no tiene importancia." Afirmé yo. "Dejáste muy claro que tú nunca me verías así."

"La gente cambia." Me dijo entonces mirando a otro lado. "Ojalá no te hubiése hecho tanto daño por mi ignorancia. Ojalá por mi maldita ignorancia y orgullo no hubiéses tenido que pasar por tantas cosas..."

"Si no hubiése sido así, no habría llegado a ser tan fuerte." Afirmé yo negando con la cabeza e incorporándome. "En cierto modo, siento que en el fondo no importa tanto."

"Déjame ayudarte." Me dijo entonces mirándome a los ojos y sujetándome la mano. "Déjame que te muestre que aún puedes confiar en la gente."

"No creo que..." Dije mirándolo para ver que no era otra de sus ironías.

"Déjame que te muestre que aún puedes enamorarte." Afirmó él.

"Ya han jugado conmigo demasiadas veces." Le contesté soltándome molesta. "No quiero que me vuelvan a romper el corazón, no podría soportarlo." Añadí apartando mi mirada al suelo.

"No te preocupes, conmigo no sufrirás nunca más..." Me dijo tomando mi cara, y levantando mi vista, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. "No quiero que dejes de amar, no quiero que sufras por nadie, yo jamas jugaría contigo, en este corto tiempo desde que volvímos a encontrarnos, ya eres algo importante para mi."

"No sé qué creer." Afirmé volviéndo a apartar mi mirada de la suya.  
"Por favor, dame la oportunidad, y jamas te fallare." Afirmó volviéndo a hacerme mirarle a sus ojos y mirándome él con los suyos llenos de ternura mientras se bajaba la máscara hasta la barbilla.

"No sé qué decir..." Afirmé. "No sé qué pensar..."

"Entonces no digas nada." Dijo acercandose a mis labios.

Yo no accedí al beso, al menos en un principio, porque unos segundos después él consiguió plantar sus labios sobre los mios y lo acepté suavemente. Temía que me volviése a hacer daño, volver a sentir cómo me desgarraban el corazón al tener que oir que la persona a la que amaba había muerto, que era un traidor, que tenía que matarle... Lo peor era cuando tenía que matarle yo con mis propias manos.

Sus besos eran dulces y suaves, cálidos como ese primer rayo de solo en una mañana de verano. Y este parecía un verano que podría durar. Al fin y al cabo, él era Kakashi, un compañero de grupo. Vale, sus métodos dejában que desear pero... él no podía ser ni enemigo ni traidor¿no?

Entonces sentí cómo me recorría un escalofrío de arriba a abajo, pero esta vez no era miedo o dolor, esta vez era algo agradable, tras alargar ese beso un poco más, parámos y yo busqué un poco de consuelo en su pecho.

_"Dios esta chica me vuelve loco, y se merecía ser tratada con cariño y respeto, no merecía pasar por todo eso."_ Pensó Kakashi mientras yo me acurrucaba contra su pecho rodeada por sus brazos. _"Pero no podía aguantar más... Tenía que decirle que en este poco tiempo ha vuelto a abrir esa parte de mi corazón que había cerrado hace tiempo yo también."_

Al final, acabé quedándome dormida en su regazo y sonriéndo, él me sujetó mejor y se esforzó en mantenerme segura y trasmitirmelo.

En el fondo, siempre supo que el cargo que su maestro le dejó para que me mantuviése segura del espíritu del pájaro de cinco colas ((creo que ese está sin coger)) siguiése bajo mi control dentro de mí y yo estuvíese segura; ese cargo, supondría ese final. Talvez no fuese algo duradero, o tal vez sí; al fin y al cabo, yo era una mujer que parecía tener siempre una sorpresa escondida, un as en la manga, un pequeño truco que hacía ese camino más divertido y no le permitía bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**CINTAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO:**_

Rojo de la pasión a presentar y el dolor a superar------------------------------ Con imperdible al pecho--------------------- Naruto

Azul por la sabiduría que debéis adquirir para controlar vuestro poder---------- En la frente---------------------------------- Sasuke

Blanco por el valor para superar todo lo que se os ponga en vuestro camino---- En la muñeca-------------------------------- Sakura

Naranja por la fuerza que debéis adquirir para poder realizar un buen ataque---- En la otra muñeca--------------------------- ?

Negra por la muerte que siempre estará a vuestro lado-------------------------- Oculta--------------------------------------- ?

Verde por la esperanza que debe guiar vuestras acciones------------------------ Oculta--------------------------------------- ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Episodio 13: Secretos.**

Por la mañana, cuando desperté, aún estaba entre los brazos de Kakashi. Al principio me extrañó un poco, pero luego recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior y me quedé un poco... confusa.

¿En serio habíamos comenzado algo más que una relación de simples compañeros con Kakashi¿Cómo podía haber cedido en ese punto?

Reparé en que nuestras mascaras cubríendonos las partes inferiores de nuestras caras estaban en el cuello y recordé aquellos besos que habíamos dado la noche anterior.

"Vuelve a dormirte." Me dijo Kakashi sin abrir los ojos. "Aún es pronto para pensar en nada más."

"Si nos descubre tendremos problemas." Afirmé yo.

"No creo, hay un jutsu ilusorio en torno a nosotros." Afirmó él abriendo un ojo. "Jiraiya se encarga de entrenar a los tres, y por cierto, ellos ya están entrenando con los animales de nuevo."

"No sé si está bien lo que estamos haciendo." Le dije yo.

"Duérme..." Me dijo él. "Cuando no piensas hasta pareces inofensiba."

Eso me molestó un poco y le dí un codazo suave que solo hizo que me cogiése de la nuca y me forzase a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho para dormir.

"Duermete de una vez." Me dijo. "Necesitas descansar para recuperar tu chakra, sé que ayer no usaste más no porque no quisieras no herir a los chicos, sino porque tampoco podías usar más."

Eso me hizo entristecer, acababa de ser descubierta, y lo que más me fastidiaba era que había sido precisamente él. La única persona con la que había 'competido' nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oye¿qué pasa entre los dos maestros?" Preguntó de pronto Naruto a Jiraiya. "¿Por qué hoy no estaban vigilando?"

"Ah, estaban ocultos." Dijo Jiraiya. "Creo que pronto Kakashi tendrá su propia información. Ya era hora de que algo le saliése bien. Ojalá tengan suerte."

A la hora de la comida, ninguno de los dos había bajado, solo fue a media tarde cuando por fin se les vio hacer acto de presencia.

"Kakashi-sensei." Le dijo Naruto. "¿Y esas ramas?"

"Hachi y yo vamos a hacer una cabaña." Dijo él. "Luego supongo que ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que quede más confortable."

"¿Hachi y tú?" Preguntó Naruto confuso. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Eh, vosotros a vuestro entrenamiento y dejar de entreteneros con dos convalecientes." Dijo Jiraiya riñéndoles. "Oye, Kakashi. Si estais bien para hacer cabañas entonces estáis bien para darles clases, que yo estoy hasta las narices de hacer el trabajo sucio."

"Eh, pervertido." Le dije yo llegando con un ciervo cargado de helechos y maderas mientras llevaba mi mano apoyada en su cuello. "Venga, que si te portas bien y sigues ayudando me vuelvo a poner la cosa esa para bajar mañana a entrenar un poco." Añadí señalando con el brazo libre a la chaqueta larga que ahora colgaba de un tronco clavada con un suriken. "Pero solo si consigues enseñarles a controlar mentes de por lo menos lobos o zorros, que será algo útil y lo básico para que puedan considerar aprendida la técnica."

"¡Venga enanos!" Dijo Jiraiya. "¡Ya podéis aprender bien esa técnica porque no vais a comer hasta que no lo consiguáis!"

"¿Ah, sí?" Me preguntó Kakashi mientras Jiraiya gritaba a los tres aprendices. "Nosotros decímos lo básico al control de roedores superiores."

"Un conejo no sirve para un buen espionaje." Dije yo descargando la madera. "Un lobo es potente, buen rastreador y encima es bonito."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, la cena está lista." Nos gritó Jiraiya. "Y Sakura ya consigue tener medio controlado a un perro que se nos cruzó en el camino."

"Dije lobos." Dije yo bajando tras Kakashi con el pelo revuelto y la ropa con polvo de madera. "Los perros son animales amaestrados."

"Jo, ni que fuese tan sencillo..." Dijo Sakura.

"Apuesto a que ella no podría controlar uno." Dijo Naruto.

"¿Tan pronto os habéis olvidado del oso que nos intentaba atacar el día que nos conocímos?" Preguntó Sasuke divertido.

"Lo siento, pero hacer progresos con estos tres es algo difícil." Nos dijo Jiraiya.

"Al contrario, son buenos alumnos." Dijo Kakashi. "Pero a veces darles clases es un poco desesperante."

"Vale..." Dije rindiéndome. "Yo me encargo... A ver si con un truco puedo conseguir algo más." Dije levantándome y sacudiéndome la ropa para ir a sentarme con ellos.

"Hachiko-sensei." Dijo Sasuke viéndome llegar.

"¿Os importa si me siento aquí?" Dije yo. "Esos dos me acaban de cansar un poco."

"Claro, siéntate." Dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida.

"Bueno, me han dicho que habéis hecho progresos." Dije yo. "¿Qué tal lleváis lo de control de animales?"

"¡Yo ya consigo controlar un poco un perro!" Dijo Sakura feliz.

"Y yo he conseguido controlar un tejón." Sentenció Sasuke. "Pero Naruto..."

"¡Es que los conejos no quieren obedecer!" Dijo él molesto.

"Vale, vale." Dije yo. "No quiero excusas, Naruto. Por cierto Sakura, bien hecho. Pero me temo que un perro no va a ser muy difícil. Como ya le he dicho a Jiraiya, lo básico para considerar que habéis logrado dominar esa técnica sería poder controlar un lobo. Eso es como un perro pero poniéndo más esfuerzo puesto que un lobo es un animal salvaje y por tanto requiere de más dominino."

"¿Y para qué va a servirnos eso?" Preguntó Sasuke. "Son solo animales."

"Oh, pero el control de animales es el primer paso y más básico." Dije yo fingiéndo estar asombrada. "¿Jiraiya no os lo ha dicho? Vaya... supongo que al final tendré que hacerlo yo."

"¿Cómo que es el primer paso?" Preguntó Naruto abriendo los ojos como Sakura en expectación mientras que ella era en asombro. "¿El primer paso para qué?"

"Para una técnica que casi está prohibida." Dije yo. "El control mental. Es algo muy útil tanto si es en la forma más pura como si es en alguna de sus variantes como el control por las sombras. Pero para eso... tenéis que trabajar muy muy duro. A la mayoría de la gente le ha costado años dominarlo."

"¿Y a tí?" Me preguntó Sasuke.

"Una semana." Afirmé sonriendo. "Pero no es lo normal. A los tres días ya podía controlar mamíferos complejos. Desde gusanos hasta monos, animales de granja o salvajes. A la semana conseguí controlar mi primera mente humana y tras esa primera vez dejé de hacerlo salvo que mi vida estuviese en peligro."

Eso fue suficiénte para dejarles asombrados, pero no paré ahí; ahora que tenía su atención era el momento para seguir con mi estrategia.

"Veréis, cuando puedes controlar la mente de un animal como por ejemplo..." Dije concentrandome en unas pisadas pesadas pero sigilosas que no estaban muy lejos hasta hacer venir al cabo de dos minutos en silencio a un precioso zorro de piel rojiza hasta mí. "Como por ejemplo este zorro, tienes un montón de posibilidades a tu alcance. Podría tener unos ojos en el bosque en caso de temer que tuviese un enemigo apostado en el bosque, esperandome en algún recodo. O si por ejemplo fuese un ave, mi visión podría alcanzar más distancia, por no decir que podría recuperar algo sustraido hace poco si el ave en cuestió fuese un ave de presa."

"Entonces por eso es por lo que podías controlar a los monos en aquél templo..." Murmuró Sakura.

"Me temo que no." Dije riéndo. "Lo de los monos fue otra cosa. Pero sí, serviría como ejemplo, si no fuesen tantos como entonces. Un ninja que realmente posea esa técnica, combinada con la concentración para poder dividir el cerebro en varias partes, podría tener ojos en aire y tierra a la vez sólamente con el control de un ave y una criatura terrestre."

"Control absoluto de la situación." Dijo Sasuke. "Suena mejor que bien, suena genial." Admitió sonriendo.

En tanto, Naruto parecía estar en su mundo, le temblaban las manos hasta que sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

"¡Que guay!" Dijo. "¡No puedo espera a poder controlar esos perros salvájes!"

Entonces gritó cuando el zorro le mordió el pantalón antes de huir.

"Me temo que no por mucha pasión que le pongas vas a conseguir dominarlo antes." Dije yo. "Esto tiene más que ver con el auto-control y la paciencia. En fin..." Dije acabando mi plato y levantándome para ir a limpiarlo un poco. "Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Al final de cada día, si habéis conseguido progresos evidentes habrá un dulce para cada uno."

"¿Y qué pasa si no nos gustan los caramelos?" Preguntó Sasuke. "Ya no somos niños."

"No." Asentí yo. "Pero yo no he dicho que fuesen caramelos. Me refería al mejor trozo de carne, o una práctica extra... o tal vez incluso un poco de sanación. ¿Quién sabe?" Dije sonriendo con picardía. "Depende de cómo me pilléis cada noche. Pensároslo..."

Dicho eso, sabía que había conseguido sembrar una semilla en ellos que con un poco de suerte germinaría en un deseo de controlar esa técnica.

"Senseis, creo que iré a ver si encuentro unas plantas en el bosque." Dijo Naruto.

"Sí y yo voy a ver si le llevo un poco de cena al perro." Afirmó Sakura sonriendo. "El pobre no debe tener nadie que le de de comer."

"Pues yo creo que iré a dar una vuelta." Afirmó Sasuke.

"Eh, una hora." Dije yo de espaldas a ellos recogiéndo los platos en un pila. "Volved antes de que se oculte el sol, los bosques no son tan seguros como parecen."

"¿Se puede saber qué les has hecho ahora?" Dijo Jiraiya mientras ponía un recipiente con agua a cocer para añadirle unas hojas.

"No les habrás amenazado ¿no?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"No, tan solo he intentado otra vía." Dije sonriendo. "En resumen, les he adelantado para qué puede servir ese jutsu. Y ahora, mientras se os hace el té creo que iré a hacer una de las cosas que mejor se me da a mí. Buscar un sito para darme un baño." Dije levantándome para irme.

"Eh, te digo lo mismo que tú a los niños." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Necesito purificarme, pero prometo estar aquí en una hora." Dije sonriendo antes de irme.

"Sigue siendo como una niña." Dijo Kakashi frotandose el pelo.

"Bueno¿y qué tal la guardia?" Le preguntó Jiraiya. "Creo que si no me equivoco, y en estos casos rara vez lo hago, anoche no solo hicísteis guardia."

"Eres un cotilla." Le dijo Kakashi. "Pero no, no te has equivocado. Digamos que estuvimos... sincerándonos. Al fin he conseguido que sacase dentro parte de su dolor, cómo se dice... he hecho que comparta el peso."

"Vaya... al parecer acabarás domando a la fiera." Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo entre dientes. "En el fondo me alegro de que algo le salga bien. Ambos tenéis mala suerte para esos casos."

"Ya veremos." Afirmó Kakashi. "Aún es pronto para decir nada."

"Bueno, el destino tiene muchos caminos." Afirmó el monje. "Nunca sabes cual cogerás hasta que no estas frente a él."

"Y mucho menos, que te deparará el camino." Acabó Kakashi la formula por él. "Ya lo tengo muy oído eso."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, al cabo de una hora los chicos volvieron justo cinco minutos tarde, hechos un poco una piltrafa. Yo había llegado justo a tiempo y me encontré a Kakashi y a Jiraiya tomándo el té en el mismo sitio donde les había dejado; me había cogido yo un vaso de té y me había unido a su conversación para contarme lo que había pasado en el tiempo que me había pasado fuera de la villa.

"Bueno, veo que lo de todas las excusas esas no eran más que excusas." Dijo Jiraiya. "¡Venga a la cama!"

"Jiraiya... creo que estás perdiendo el norte." Dije yo sonriendo bajo la máscara. "Pero llevas razón, deberían irse a dormir ya."

"Déjales que hagan lo que quieran." Le dijo Kakashi. "¿O acaso vosotros no os habéis saltado alguna noche de sueño para entrenar?"

"Sí, pero no." Dije yo. "Venga, a daros un baño y a la cama."

"Genial, ahora se pone en plan de madre." Dijo Sakura frotándose el arañazo del brazo.

"¡Ahora!" Les dije casi gritando. "Y no me hagáis ir a comprobar que os estáis bañando."

"Sí..." Dijeron los tres.

"Y Sakura, tú te quedas aquí; monje ¿vas tú con ellos? Yo ya me he bañado hoy." Le dije. "Ven Sakura."

"Qué..." Dijo ella acercándose para que le susurrase una cosa y entonces asintiése y se sentase.

"Jo..." Dijo Jiraiya frotándose la cabeza. "Desde luego... las mujeres como esa son un incordio..."

"Vaya..." Murmuró Naruto. "Yo que esperaba ver a Sakura bañándose..."

Tan pronto como los chicos se hubiésen ido con Jiraiya, Sakura se levantó.

"Gracias por el chivatazo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero creo que los chicos deberían saber también que hay una poza de agua caliente..."

"Un poco de agua helada les hará bien para bajarles los humos." Dije sonriendo mientras le oía gritar por el agua fría del río que formaba una pequeña poza bajo la cascada de agua helada.

"¿No puedes dejar de ser fría ni un solo segundo?" Me preguntó Kakashi cuando estuvimos los dos solos. "Mandar a los chicos bañarse en agua helada fue una idea un poco..."

"Venga ya." Dije yo sonriendo. "Les hará bien para que vayan ganando fortaleza física y resistencia."

"Ya, y tú te has bañado también allí." Me dijo.

"Claro." Dije sonriendo. "Prefiero el agua fría por mis brazos."


	14. Chapter 14

**Episodio 14: Recuerdos del pasado. La tortura de la muerte.**

Hace ya mucho tiempo de esto, pero mientras Kakashi me mantenía bajo mi manta y la suya, quieta para que recuperase mi chakra perdido, encerrada en aquella cabaña que había construido entre ambos; sujeta entre sus brazos por segunda noche consecutiva... Entonces recordé cosas del pasado.  
"Kakashi¿no has oído lo que dicen por ahí?" Le preguntó Obito Uchiha sonriendo. "Que a la chica del pelo rosa de parbulario le gustas."  
"Ya vale muchachos." Les dijo el maestro. "No perdáis la concentración por favor..."  
"Sí, lo he oído." Dijo el joven Kakashi. "Pero no es mi estilo. Es solo una enana; además la conozco, es vecina mía y es una niña mocosa que no para de jugar con su hermano mayor."  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Varios años más tarde...  
"¡Eh, Hachi!" Me llamó Obito sonriendo y sacudiéndo la mano. "¡Estamos aquí!"  
"¡Voy!" Dije sonriendo.  
"¿Tenía que venir también esa mocosa?" Preguntó Kakashi susurrando a Obito mientras yo corría a saludar a la chica.  
"Pensé que te caía bien también a tí." Le dijo Obito.  
"No, no es más que una niñata sabelotodo y llorica que no para de seguirnos a todos lados." Dijo Kakashi.

Días después...  
"Eh, Hachi." Me dijo una de las antiguas compañeras. "He oído que Hataki te gusta."  
Yo estaba totalmente roja al oír aquello, así que no pude hablar, sobre todo porque en aquél lugar estaba no solo él sino un montón de antiguos compañeros suyos y míos de un año más que yo.  
"¿Has oído Kakashi?" Le dijo otro chico. "Que suerte tienes. Una chica tan inteligente que se guste de tí, eso es un auténtico milagro para tí¿no?"  
"¡Cómo a a ser un milagro!" Dijo él molesto. "¡Solo es una niña y ya todos le ponéis buena cara!. ¡Hace cualquier tontería y todos le ríen las gracias!. ¡Es insoportable!"  
"Kakashi, eso es muy cruel." Le dijo Jiraiya mientras me sujetaba por atrás tras levantarse de su asiento con Obito y Orochimaru mientras este último me cogía por los brazos suavemente.  
Entonces yo me solté y salí corriendo y aguantandome las lágrimas hasta llegar a la montaña donde estaban los rostros de los hokkages y me sentaba allí.  
"Oye, no le hagas caso a ese idota de pelo encanecido." Me dijo de pronto Orochimaru apareciendo tras de mí. "Tiene los sentimientos atrofiados. Tú eres muy bonita como para no hacerte caso."  
"Vete." Le dije yo. "Vete de una vez..."  
"Oye, que se supone que nosotros te hemos salvado." Me dijo Jiraiya sentándose con él en la cabeza de la piedra. "Ese chico era tonto. ¡En serio! Cuando crezcas un poco más, los chicos se volverán locos a tu paso. Eres guapa, inteligente... y creo que tienes un gran potencial. Algún día serás una buena ninja, ya lo verás."  
"Ya, pero no el que yo quiera." Contesté enfurruñada.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Algún tiempo después, las profecías de aquellos dos tíos se cumplieron, tuve algunos admiradores de mi villa y de otras villas. Pero sin duda, el que más significó para mí fue Katô Watsabe; un chico del curso con el que me había graduado yo, un año mayor que yo como todos mis compañeros de año.

Con él compartí grupo de misión tras convertirme en jounin y cuando crecí un poco más y mis formas de mujer se manifestaron un poco más, él comenzó a verme de otra forma. Tras nuestra primera misión de nivel B, eso se hizo evidente; sobre todo cuando nos tocó hacer la primera misión de nivel A.

Entre la de nivel B y la de nivel A, ambos fuimos muy felices. A menudo se nos veía por la calle juntos, sonriendo y a veces haciéndo cosas que luego creía eran moñas. No era raro vernos correr el uno tras el otro porque el que iba primero había picado al otro, o símplemente porque yo intentaba escapar de él en broma y siempre controlando mi velocidad para no dejarle atrás.

Las cosas no podían irnos mejor, pero... desde luego, sí podían ir peor.

El mismo día que se nos notificó la noticia de que se nos asignaba la misión de nivel B+ que era inferio a la A en peligro pero no por ello de menor rango.

"Oye, Hachiko." Me dijo Katô sonriendo mientras preparaba las cosas que me iba a llevar conmigo y me acababa de poner las armas aseguradas en mis piernas. "Hagamos una promesa. Si logramos acabar la misión con éxito te prometo que te llevaré al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Uno con comida de lujo y donde puedan ver todos que yo tengo a la chica más bonita de toda la villa."

"Vamos, vamos." Le dije yo sonriendo. "¿Cómo vas a pagar tú eso? Yo me conformo con ir al puesto de ramen de siempre."

"Quiero lo mejor para la mejor chica." Dijo él sonriendo mientras me daba un beso. "Además, quiero que me prometas que si volvemos sanos y salvos y conseguimos llevar a cabo la misión con éxito, seamos pareja en serio."

Yo tenía la mala sensación de que no sería así, había habido problemas con otras villas, sería como una guerra y nosotros solo eramos principiantes en eso. Aún así, no tuve el valor de decírselo, tan solo sonreí y me convencí a mí misma de que me estaba confundiendo, que solo era la tensión de la batalla y nada más.

"Lo prometo." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente. "Pero ten cuidado... por favor."

"Tranquila, no me pasará nada porque yo tengo que protegerte." Me dijo él sonriendo mientras me abrazaba.

En cambio, la batalla se volvió una mini-guerra. La gente comenzó a caer heridos graves o muertos. Tuve que ver cómo los sanin hacían todo lo posible por salvar a la gente, en especial Tsunade que era la curandera oficial.

Nadie salímos ilesos, y nosotros que eramos principiantes en ese tipo de misiones aún menos; mi equipo, mis amigos y yo salímos mal parados; y cada nuevo día que comenzaba en aquel infierno, más profundo era el sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Y para mi desgracia... no me equivocaba.

La tercera noche, Katô desapareció en medio del combate, llovía mucho y la lluvia hacía difícil su búsqueda cuando el enemigo se replegó, en cambio, yo corrí a buscarle y le encontré, sí, rodeado de mucha gente.

"¡Katô!" Grité al llegar junto a él y verle.

Estaba cubierto en sangre pero su cara la habían respetado y solo estaba surcada por algunos arroyos de sangre proviniénte de sus heridas en la cabeza. Yo me caí de rodillas mientras los ninjas que teníamos en torno a nosotros me hablaban sin que yo oyese nada mientras me abrazaba a él llorándo y llamandole por su nombre.

"¡Un médico, por favor!" Grité mezcándolo eso con su nombre. "¡Por favor, un médico!"

"Ha... Hachi..." Dijo entonces con una voz un poco débil pero sonriendo. "No llores... te pones muy fea..." Añadió frotándome las lágrimas.

"¡Katô!" Le dije. "Aguanta un poco, enseguida vendrán a curarte..."

"Creo que no llegarán a tiempo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Siento no... poder cumplir... la promesa que hicimos..." Dijo acariciándome la cara mientras yo cogía su mano y restregaba mi cara en ella manchándome con su sangre.

"No digas eso." Le dije yo. "Te pondrás bien."

Él tan solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza muy suavemente, como si no tuviése fuerzas mientras yo le sujetaba la mano y frotaba mi cara contra ella.

"Vamos, tienes que curarte..." Le dije susurrando. "No puedo seguir si no es contigo..."

"Prometeme que harás lo posible... por ser feliz." Me dijo él mientras sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse.

"No me pidas eso." Le dije yo. "¡Tienes que vivir!"

Entonces intenté hacer lo que había visto hacer tantas veces antes a médicos y a Tsunade. Le puse mis manos sobre la herída que tenía en su pecho y concentré todo el chakra que me quedaba en intentar curarle.

Tsunade se acercó e intentó que le dejase verle, pero yo me incliné sobre el cuerpo de Katô me negué.

"¡NO LE TOQUÉIS!" Dije llorando mientras intentaba despertarle. "Vamos Katô... despierta... ¡Despierta!"

Entonces volví a concentrar mi chakra en intentar curarle.

"Déjame curarle." Me pidió Tsunade. "¡Para ya!. ¡Si sigues así te matarás!"

"No me importa." Dije yo llorando con los ojos borrosos de lágrimas. "Tiene que despertar."

Entonces sentí como poco a poco la vista se me desenfocaba más. Había gastado mucho chakra en la batalla, demasiado, y lo que estaba intentando copiar gastaba aún más.

Recuerdo que intentaron disuadirme, o eso creo porque de pronto todo se quedó en silencio y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme. De pronto, mi chakra que hasta entonces había sido azul, se volvió granate y azul eléctrico y a nuestro alrededor la tierra comenzó a soltar vapor y ponerse fría a trozos. Eso hizo confundir a todos, hasta que Sarutobi llegó y me pinchó en la espalda lo que me hizo caerme desmayada sobre Katô.

"Tsunade, intenta curar al chico." Dijo él cogiéndome en brazos. "Yo me llevaré a esta 'mujercita' cabezota al hospital."

Al día siguiente desperté en el hospital. Estaba en la habitación, sola puesto que fuera había guerra y mi habitación no era individual. Debido a las diversas bajas todos los cuartos estaban llenos de gente y había como cuatro personas por cada cuarto.

En el mío había uno de los chicos del rango superior, había perdido la vista y una pierna. Le conocía bien, era uno de los chicos de mi curso. Le moví el flequillo con suavidad mientras luchaba por mantener la fuerza de mis piernas para que me sostuviésen de pie como estaba.

"Vaya, parece que la princesita despierta." Dijo alguien desde la puerta que estaba tras de mí ahora. "Venga, sé buena chica y vuelva a la cama."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunté al chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes.

"Lo siento, me llamo Dan. Supongo que no me recuerdas, pero fui compañero de tu hermano mayor en la escuela de ninjas." Me dijo sonriendo mientras yo me arropaba en la cama. "Venía a visitar a un compañero, pero está inconsciente; y entonces me dijeron que aquí había una chica con mucho valor. No pensé que fueses tú."

"¿Ha acabado la guerra?" Pregunté entonces mientras él se sentaba. "¿Dónde está Katô?" Pregunté sorprendia al recordar por qué estaba allí. "Quiero verle."

"Tranquíla." Me dijo él. "Aún es de noche; la guerra no ha acabado aún. Pero vamos haciendo progresos. Y encuanto a Katô... me temo que no sé quién es."

"Es un chico de mi estatura, un año más que yo, pelo corto y de punta, moreno... lleva la cinta de la villa en la frente." Dije rápidamente. "¿Lo has visto¿En qué sala esta?"

"Ah, ese chico..." Dijo poniéndose serio de golpe. "Tsunade me dijo que tú intentaste salvarle, fue algo muy noble de tu parte, un gran gesto de amor... lo siento mucho."

"No..." Murmuré. "Dime que está bien, aunque no sepas en qué cuarto está, por favor..." Dije casi rogándole.

"Me temo que si lo hiciése, Dan te mentiría." Me dijo Saratobi-sensei entrando mientras el peliblanco guardaba silencio de nuevo.

"Lo siento mucho... Ha tenído que ser duro..." Dijo Dan mientras Saratobi se sentaba junto a mi cama con parches en la cara donde supuse había tenido cortes de los ataques.

Yo no pude aguantar mucho, y creo que Dan lo supo ver porque se levantó.

"Será mejor que me vaya, supongo que me estarán esperando abajo." Dijo él sonriendo a medias. "Lo siento mucho, Hachiko."

"Dan." Le dijo Saratobi mientras este salía del cuarto. "Los funerales serán cuando acabe la guerra¿entendido? Así se ha decidido."

"Sí." Dijo él saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Entonces, tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Saratobi-sensei volvió a mirarme.

"Ya no hay nadie más despierto aquí." Me dijo. "Puedes desahogarte si quieres, yo te guardaré el secreto."

"Un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos en ninguna situación." Murmuré yo suavemente mirando a la manta que estaba sujetando con fuerza. "Un ninja debe dar prioridad a la misión y no dejar caer una lágrima."

Sentía que dentro de mí, el corazón se me partía y moría.

"Gatô y tú nunca os molestásteis en demostrar cuánto os queríais." Me dijo. "Es lógico que ahora se te permita llorar. Hacíais una buena pareja, juntos érais buenos..."

"No... ante todo soy una ninja..." Murmuré yo mirando a la manta y agarrándola con más fuerza intentando ocultar el temblor que ahora recorría todo mi cuerpo. "Y ni siquiera pude protegerle."

"Él no ha muerto por tu culpa." Me dijo. "Cuando lo encontraron ya era demasiado tarde para él. Ni siquiera el gran Hokage o Tsunade podrían haber hecho nada por salvarle... sus heridas eran graves. Seguro que él no hubiera querido que te sintieses culpable."

Ya no pude aguantarme más ante la idea de que otro ser querido mío hubiése muerto así. Me cogí a la ropa de Saratobi-sensei y enterré mi cara en ella mientras él me rodeaba la cabeza con un brazo y miraba arriba para que nadie me viese llorar.

Cuando la guerra acabó, no fue solo a mi Katô a quien tuvimos que enterrar. Mucha gente más murió, entre ellos Dan. Un montón de gente que no concía y antiguos amigos y compañeros de mi padre y mi hermano.

La única gloria que me quedaba era que todos ellos habían muerto en un valeroso acto de servicio, en una misión... ninguno había sido traidores. Por entonces.

Toda mi vida había querido ser una ninja intachable, pero en toda mi vida, pocas veces pude controlar mis emociones... hasta que mis compañeros murieron en aquella misión y yo me hice las marcas para recordarme lo que había perdido ya, cómo había perdido todo lo que quería por culpa de mi inconsciencia y mi falta de habilidad. Por ello, adquirí más técnicas aún de las que ya tenía. Para ser fuerte y que aquello no volviése a pasarme. Y para ello, para salvar a todos los que pudiésen llegar a significar algo para mí, para evitar volver a sufrir por la muerte del ser amado... congelé mi corazón, lo encerré en una coraza de hielo y me cuidé mucho de que aquella no pudiése ser abierta, nunca más, jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Me preguntó Kakashi cuando me metí por segunda vez los pies dentro de la manta.

"Estoy a punto de volver a tener pesadillas." Afirmé yo. "Fantasmas del pasado."

"Ven aquí, niña pequeña..." Me dijo sujetándome mejor "Si en el fondo no eres más que una niña crecida y asusatada..."

"No te metas conmigo." Le dije intentando golpearle. "Si tengo pesadillas es en parte por tí también bobo."

"Seguro que sí." Me dijo. "¿Cuándo te he hecho daño?"

Entonces le dí un codazo y me aparté de él para rodar y tumbarme separada de él.

"Vale." Dijo como rindiéndose. "Haz lo que quieras, yo estaré aquí."

"Piérdete." Le dije.

Entonces él se dió media vuelta y me dio la espalda tal y como yo se la estaba dando a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hachiko." Me dijo Kakashi cuando volvímos a reencontrarnos tras algún tiempo con diferentes cometidos, diferentes grupos... diferentes tareas... "¿Por qué no dejas que te llamen por tu verdadero nombre?"

"Hachi es un nombre tonto." Dije yo entonces. "Es solo un número, es un nombre horrible..."

"A mí no me parece tan horrible." Me dijo. "Siete, es el número redondo de la mágia; siete es el número de la suerte... Es un nombre bonito."

Eso me había alegrado el día un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"En el fondo, Kakashi ha sido una fuente de dolor para mí hasta que creció un poco."_ Pensé entonces. _"Ojalá entrase dentro de su vocabulario PERDÓN."_ Pensé suspirando.

Al fin y al cabo, era mi primer amor y el que más daño me había hecho.

Mi amor estaba gafado, cierto; aunque los chicos con los que había compartido algo más que unas risas, ahora seguían muchos vivos.

Iruka, Genma Shiranui, Ayate Gekko, Ibiki Morino when he was still handsome... Raido Namiashi, Aoba Yamashiro... y ahora Kakashi Hataki. Ahora que lo peinso¿había habido algún Shinobi o Jonin de los adultos poco más mayores que yo o de mi edad que no hubiése podido probar yo? Incluso chicos malos y de otras villas como Itachi Uchiha, Sasori, Deidara. Ellos no estaban muertos, aunque tenían sus vidas y... la verdad, no habían significado nada en mi corazón ¿no?

Del que menos orgullosa me sentía era de Yondaime, aquél hombre cuando yo era aún una cría había sido mi primer beso. Yo no lo sabía pero él había sido el guardían de la criatura que yo tenía dentro de mí, aquél pajarraco de fuego y destrucción... el fénix de 7 colas...

"Siento haber sido tan duro cuando eras una cría." Dijo de pronto Kakashi mientras había silencio entre nosotros. "Jiraiya me contó esta noche mientras te bañabas cómo por mis celos de tu habilidad y tesón te dije cosas horribles a veces... Siento el daño que ello te pudo hacer."

"Gracias a dios te acuerdas de algo." Dije yo molesta para luego suspirar. "En fin, que no te preocupes, me hicieron mucho daño tus comentarios entonces, pero siempre he tenido buena gente cerca para ayudarme a superarlos. Bueno, alguno luego se volvió malvado pero..."

"¿Tanto te dolieron los comentarios que pudo hacer un niñato que era yo entonces?" Me preguntó.

"¿Cómo te sentirías tú si la primera chica de la que te hubieras enamorado y a la que admirases profundamente se hubiera metido contigo durante casi 8 años o 10?" Le pregunté yo volviéndo a gatear hasta su lado a oscuras con la manta sobre mí.

"Vaya..." Dijo tras un silencio cuando le encontré. "Lo siento en el alma. No sabía que te estaba haciendo tanto daño..."

"Bueno, ahora que ya te has disculpado... supongo que no volverás a hacerlo y todo eso." Dije bromeando antes de que él me cerrase la boca con un beso tierno.

"Hablas demasiado." Me dijo entonces. "¿Comprobamos si soy el primer que sobrevive?"

"¿El primer qué que sobrevive?" Le pregunté sonriendo.

"El primero que te besa en los labios y sobrevive para contarlo, pequeña _viuda negra_." Me dijo obviamente bromeando.

"Eso no es del todo cierto, no eres el primero que sobrevive." Afirmé yo. "Pero seguramente serías el primero que lo contase." Añadí tras besarle de nuevo. "Y desde luego serías el primero que sobrevive y me toca el corazón."

Eso pareció dejarle confuso y acabó riéndose mientras yo apoyaba mi cara en su pecho con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tenía ganas de ver si era cierto, porque si no conseguía que sobreviviése a eso... yo tampoco podría hacerlo; no esta vez que él había sido mi primer amor, no él sería mi primer y último amor si él también moría.


	15. Chapter 15

**Episodio 15: Peleas. Adiós Hachi-sensei.**

"¡Sí!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Por fin, ya hemnos dejado el último animal!"

Por fin habíamos dejado ya no solo el mono de Naruto, sino también la vaca de Sasuke y ahora el caballo de Sakura. Hacía ya casi un mes desde que estuvimos heridos en el bosque gracias a que yo por poco vuelvo a dejar que el monstruo dentro de mí me controlase y por ello no solo me había herido yo sino que había acabado hiriéndo a Kakashi. Por otro lado, Kakashi y yo habíamos comenzado una nueva relación en aquella semana también, y aunque las cosas iban bien... ahora mísmo volvíamos a estar peleados.

"¡Volvemos a casa!" Dijo Naruto.

"No tan rápido." Dijo Kakashi. "¿No nos olvidamos de alguien más?"

Entonces repararon en Keiki el tigre y en mí que iba sobre él tumbada tomando el sol mientras ellos dejaban el caballo en el templo.

"No te preocupes Kakashi." Le dije yo. "Keiki vive cerca de casa. De hecho... Creo que viviré más cerca de él que de alguien que yo me sé."

"Vale, vale..." Dijo él. "No podías ser menos irónica ¿no?"

"¿Qué les pasa ahora?" Preguntó Sakura.

"A estos no hay quien los entienda..." Dijo Sasuke. "Un día están bien y otro..."

"Ya te he dicho que lo siento¿no?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"¡Ja!" Contesté yo. "Eso se parecía más a una frase sin más que a una disculpa."

"Senseis¿no deberíamos regresar al pueblo?" Preguntó Sasuke. "En lugar de estar aquí discutiendo."

"Eso, yo tengo ganas de volver a dormir en mi cama." Afirmó Sakura.

"Vale, vamonos." Afirmamos a la vez Kakashi y yo.

El camino de vuelta sería más corto que la la ida puesto que al ir habíamos dado un rodeo enorme para llegar a cada templo, hasta el punto de hacer casi hasta un avance-retroceso hasta el punto donde estabamos ahora.

Aunque a mí no me importaba, Keiki me dejaba ir en su espalda puesto que ya estaba curado, por lo que yo solía ir tumbada como una pantera al sol en una rama solo que sobre el lomo de un tigre con gigantismo y rayas tan anchas que parecía negro por completo.

Eso parecía molestar un poco al resto, pero cuando intentábamos que llevase a algún otro, Keiki simplemente se iba y no lo permitía. Creo que tan solo consentía con llevarme a mí, y no era porque yo se lo pidiése, sino porque él quería.

En el camino de vuelta, Kakashi y yo a penas hablamos más de frases cortas y un poco secas. Parabamos por las noches y de nuevo dormíamos en nidos individuales pero cercanos.

Hasta Naruto que era bastante corto, pareció darse cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ambos.

"En serio, creo que a los maestros les pasa algo." Dijo justo la última mañana de nuestro viaje a velocidad rápida hacia el pueblo de la hoja.

"Que listo, Naruto." Le dijo Sasuke. "¿Te has dado cuenta ahora tú solo?"

"Ya vale." Les dijo Sakura preocupada. "Llevan así desde hace muchos días; no es normal. Hachiko-sensei apenas sí se da cuenta de lo que hablamos a no ser que nos esté vigilando... Y Kakashi está un poco más mandón que de costumbre."

"Es que las mujeres sois un poco raras." Dijo Naruto.

"Es raro." Afirmó Sasuke. "Hace tan solo una semana hubiése aparecido aquí alguno de ellos para decirnos que dejásemos de charlar de tonterías..."

Ese se había convertido en un tema de conversación bastante común entre ellos últimamente, y todos parecían preocupados por nosotros ahora que ya no tenían que preocuparse de sus protegidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, aquí es donde nostros dos nos desviamos." Dije intentando sonreir cuando me dispuse a tomar el desvío para ir a dejar a Keiki a su nuevo templo. "Supongo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos."

"¿No vienes a la villa?" Me preguntó Sakura.

"Nosotros pensábamos que vendrías." Añadió Sasuke.

"Tengo nuevas órdenes, así que..." Afirmé mostrándoles un rollo de nuevas ordenes que me había traído un ninja de la villa que no debía ser mucho mayor que ellos. "Estos son los dos nuevos compañeros que tengo que llevar conmigo porque tengo que acompañarles a hacer no se qué después. Se llaman..."

"Sai" Dijo el moreno.

"Shikamaru." Dijo el castaño como molesto.

"¿También vas a ponerles mala cara a esos dos chicos?" Me dijo Kakashi en respuesta de una mala contestación que había tenido la suerte de que ni Naruto, ni Sakura ni Sasuke habían oído.

"Geez... si van a empezar con esas yo me largo." Dijo Shikamaru tras suspirar mientras yo le tiraba un suriken a Kakashi que le pasó rozando y volvió a mi mano.

"Vamonoso." Dije yo recogiendo el suriken sin mirar siquiera. "Cuanto antes comencemos con esto antes acabaremos..."

"Eh, Hachiko." Me dijo Sakura haciéndome volverme y viéndola mirarme seria. "Hasta pronto."

"¿Volverás al pueblo?" Me preguntó Naruto mientras les daba la mano a cada uno, uno por uno.

"Seguramente." Dije yo. "Pero no sé cuando." Añadí mirando a Kakashi. "Igual regresan antes ellos que yo."

"Nos vamos ya, Hachiko." Me dijo Sai.

"Sí, claro." Dije. "Adiós, Hatake."

_"Genial, y ahora me trata por el apellido..."_ Pensó él. "Adiós, Hachi. Procura no volver a perderte por tantos años."

Eso le valió que le tiráse un zapato a la cabeza que se deshizo tras darle de golpe. A la vez que nosotros nos habíamos perdido de vista.

"Será burra..." Murmuró Kakashi.

"Jo, cómo tiene que estar de enfadada para actuar de esa forma con tan poco estilo como siempre suele hacer..." Dijo Sakura.

"Desde luego puntería no le ha faltado." Afirmó Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La verdad es que volvió a costarme regresar al pueblo. Esta vez viajaba con un par de compañeros buenos. Un miembro joven del Ambu que me traía recuerdos, buenos y malos, y Shikamaru, hijo de un viejo amigo que se parecía mucho a su padre cuando le conocí por primera vez.

Tuvimos problemas, sí, pero entre los tres los pasamos de largo venciéndo las adversidades.


	16. Chapter 17: Personajes de la Hoja

**Personajes de **_**Naruto**_

**Ninjas de la Hoja**

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake  
Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka & Asuma Sarutobi  
Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga & Kurenai Yūhi  
Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, Tenten & Maito Gai  
Jiraiya & Tsunade • Tercer Hokage • Sai & Yamato

**Grupos ninja de la Hoja:**

**Genin** • Chūnin • Jōnin • Clan Hyūga • Clan Uchiha • Aldea Oculta de Konoha

**Ninjas de la Arena**

Gaara, Kankurō & Temari • Chiyo

**Enemigos:**

Zabuza Momochi & Haku • Orochimaru & Kabuto Yakushi • Organización Akatsuki • Otros

**Países:**

Aldea Oculta de Konoha • Aldea Oculta de la Arena • Aldea Oculta del Sonido • País de la Ola

**Animales:**

Bijū • Invocaciones de Naruto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**NINJAS DE LA VILLA DE LA HOJA**_

**GENIN**

Konohamaru

**Edad:** 81-92 en la Parte I, 11 en la Parte II

**Estatura:** 130.6 cm2

**Peso:** 29.5 kg2

**Cumpleaños:** 30 de diciembre

**Tipo de Sangre:** B

**Konohamaru** es el nieto del Tercer Hokage, pero siente que es reconocido sólo por ese vínculo, no por sí mismo (en parte porque todo mundo al principio lo llamaba "Honorable Nieto" en lugar de decirle por su nombre). Al inicio de la serie, acaba de empezar su entrenamiento en la Academia Ninja, pero ya ha intentado numerosos ataques sorpresa hacia su abuelo para poder derrotarlo y ser reconocido como Hokage todos ellos frustrados por su propia inexperiencia. Aunque su tutor Ebisu trata de desanimarlo, sólo es gracias a la influencia de Naruto que **Konohamaru** se da cuenta que no hay atajos para poder ser Hokage. Advierte que para conseguir reconocimiento necesita entrenarse duro durante muchos años si alguna vez quiere ser líder de la aldea. Desde entonces considera a Naruto como jefe y hermano mayor, a la vez que rival, puesto que ambos aspiran al mismo puesto. Curiosamente, al inicio de la segunda parte, Konohamaru hablaba de convertirse en el Séptimo Hokage. Tsunade, extrañada le preguntó que por qué el séptimo y no el sexto, a lo que respondió que Naruto sería el sexto.

Antes de conocer a Naruto llevaba una especie de casco, así como una larga bufanda. Después de quedar tan profundamente impresionado, él y sus amigos empiezan a llevar las mismas gafas que Naruto llevaba antes de graduarse. En la segunda temporada es algo más alto, y su bufanda arrastra mucho más por el suelo.

**Konohamaru** pasa su tiempo con dos de sus amigos, Udon y Moegi. Después de los dos años y medio entre ambas temporadas, los tres han alcanzado el rango de genin, y tienen como sensei jōnin a Ebisu. En el anime se muestra que entre sus primeras misiones está el rescate de un gato, y que **Konohamaru** se enfada por tener que realizar misiones tan sencillas: ambas cosas son un reflejo de lo que le sucedió a Naruto cuando empezó su vida como ninja. Esto no se muestra en el manga.

Este personaje recibe su nombre del de su aldea, Konoha, y el sufijo _-maru_, muy común en los nombres japoneses masculinos. Termina muchas de sus oraciones con la partícula _kore_ (コレ), que es, como el _-ttebayo_ de Naruto, una expresión única e imposible de traducir, siendo más bien una forma de hablar.

Durante el funeral de Asuma Sarutobi, llama _tío_ a éste, por lo que las dudas sobre la identidad de su padre se mantienen todavía. Es indudable sin embargo que sea descendiente de Sarutobi, puesto que su pelo tiene el mismo estilo que los otros dos miembros conocidos de su familia.

Konohamaru ha aprendido la tecnica creada por Naruto, la tecnica erotica(sexy no jutsu). Después de dos años y medio Konohamaru también aprende la tecnica caracteristica de Naruto, Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Mezclando las dos tecnicas ha creado dos nuevas tecnicas: Oiroke onna no ko doushi no jutsu (tecnica de las dos chicas explosivas) y Oiroke no otoko no ko doushi no jutsu (tecnica de los dos chicos explosivos)(que son Sasuke y Sai)

Manabu Akado

**Edad:** 38

**Estatura:** ?

**Peso:** ?

**Cumpleaños:** ?

**Tipo de Sangre:** ?

Manabu Akado es un Genin con una edad inusual, que fue visto tomando el examen Chunin. Se sentó en la fila de enfrente. Su presencia parece indicar que tan difícil es el examen. Su historia generalmente es un misterio.

Moegi

**Edad:** 8, 11 en la Parte II

**Estatura:** 121.8 cm

**Peso:** 22 kg

**Cumpleaños:** 8 de junio

**Tipo de Sangre:** A

Moegi es la amiga de Konohamaru y Udon. Ella es la mujer del equipo Genin liderado por Ebisu. Sus mejillas parecen estar rojas todo el tiempo. Moegi parece estar enamorada de Konohamaru.

Naruto Uzumaki

Nawaki

**Edad:** 12 (muerto)

**Estatura:** 140.3 cm

**Peso:** 37.2 kg

**Cumpleaños:** 9 de agosto

**Tipo de Sangre:** O

Nawaki es el hermano menor de Tsunade. Como Moegi, sus mejillas parecen siempre estar enrojecidas. Él estaba impaciente para pelear en la guerra cuando se convierta en Genin, porque quería proteger su aldea. Esta fue la razón que quería ser un Hokage como su abuelo, el Primer Hokage. Orgullosa de la determinación de su hermano, Tsunade le dio el collar de su abuelo. Desafortunadamente, Nawaki murió en el campo de batalla al dia siguiente. Según Orochimaru, él fue tan mutilado que Tsunade nunca lo reconocería. Después de la muerte de Nawaki, Tsunade sugirió añadir un ninja medico a cada equipo ninja, para que la posibilidad de supervivencia aumentara.

Nawaki es una de las dos personas que Orochimaru ofreció revivir a cambio de que Tsunade curara sus brazos, que fueron sellados por el tercer Hokage. La otra persona fue Dan, el novio muerto de Tsunade.

**Curiosidad**

La palabra Nawaki significa "cuerda de madera".

Udon

**Edad:** 81, 11 en la Parte II

**Estatura:** 127.5 cm1

**Peso:** 26.5 kg1

**Cumpleaños:** 3 de abril

**Tipo de Sangre:** O

Udon es un amigo de Konohamaru y Moegi. Él esta en el equipo Genin liderado por Ebisu. El parece tener una nariz permanentemente resfriada.

**Curiosidades**

Udon es un tipo de fideo japones.

Udon dice varias veces que ama las matemáticas, como se puede verlo escribiendo problemas en sus clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CHUNIN**

Chōji Akimichi

**Hana Inuzuka** (犬塚ハナ, _Inuzuka Hana_) es la hermana mayor de Kiba Inuzuka. Es una excelente y respetada veterinaria. Sus compañeros caninos son los Haimaru Sankyodai. **Hana** aparece principalmente en el episodio 184 del anime.

**Hana** significa _nariz_ o _flor_. Lleva un tatuaje en su brazo derecho que parece una flor.

Edad: 19

Altura: 175.9 cm

Peso: 50.5 kg

Cumpleaños: 13 de abril

Tipo de sangre: O

Compañeros: Haimaru Sankyodai

Seiyū: Eri Saitou

Hinata Hyūga

Ino Yamanaka

Iruka Umino

**Iwashi Tatami** (たたみイワシ, _Tatami Iwashi_) mostró a Anko, durante la segunda prueba del examen de chūnin un vídeo sobre Gaara y sus compañeros entrando en la torre sin un rasguño.

Luego, durante la misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, estuvo en el grupo de cuatro enviado en primer momento a por él, junto a Raido Namiashi, Shizune, y Genma Shiranui. Después de que Raido y Genma fueran puestos al borde de la muerte por los Los Cuatro del Sonido **Iwashi** quería perseguirles, pero Shizune le convenció de lo contrario.

Edad: 23

Altura: 173 cm

Peso: 61.5 kg

Cumpleaños: 2 de enero

Tipo de sangre: O

Seiyū: Masato Funaki

**Izumo Kamizuki** (神月イズモ, _Kamizuki Izumo_) y su camarada, Kotetsu Hagane, intentaron realizar su particular examen de chūnin a los candidatos con un genjutsu para confundirles de aula en su primera aparición. Iban con la apariencia de genin, pero su truco fue descubierto. En ese mismo examen, luego participaron como moderadores.

En el anime, después de que Tsunade acepte el puesto de Hokage **Izumo** y Kotetsu se convirtieron en sus asistentes personales. En el anime también, pasan luego a ocupar el puesto de guardianes de las puertas de Konoha, lugar en el que siguen al regreso de Naruto tras los dos años y medio con Jiraiya.

Ambos reaparecen, en la segunda parte del manga, junto a Asuma Sarutobi y Shikamaru Nara para derrotar a Hidan y Kakuzu. Atacan a este último, pero fallan, y han de ser rescatados por los refuerzos que aparecen algo después.

Edad: 24

Altura: 179 cm

Peso: 58 kg

Cumpleaños: 25 de noviembre

Tipo de sangre: A

Seiyū: Tomohiro Tsuboi

Kiba Inuzuka

**Kotetsu Hagane** (はがねコテツ, _Hagane Kotetsu_) y su camarada Izumo Kamizuki, intentaron realizar su particular examen de chūnin a los candidatos con un genjutsu para confundirles de aula en su primera aparición. Iban con la apariencia de genin, pero su truco fue descubierto. En ese mismo examen, luego participaron como moderadores. En esta apariencia de genin, **Kotetsu** llevaba dos armas similares a kunai en su espalda, y una marcas rectangulares en la barbilla y las mejillas.

Normalmente lleva dos grandes espadas a su espalda, una banda cubriendo su nariz y sus mejillas, y una perilla recortada de forma rectangular.

En el anime, después de que Tsunade acepte el puesto de Hokage **Kotetsu** e Izumo se convirtieron en sus asistentes personales. En el anime también, pasan luego a ocupar el puesto de guardianes de las puertas de Konoha, lugar en el que siguen al regreso de Naruto tras los dos años y medio con Jiraiya.

En la segunda parte del manga, él y su compañero forman equipo con Asuma Sarutobi y Shikamaru Nara para dar caza a Hidan y Kakuzu. Durante la lucha contra el segundo, usa un pergamino para invocar una maza cuya cabeza recuerda una gran concha marina. Esta arma no llega a usarse, dado que Kakuzu frustra su ataque, a distancia, y atrapa a **Kotetsu** y a su camarada por el cuello.

**Hagane** significa _acero_, y **Kotetsu**, _pequeño acero_.

Edad: 24

Altura: 179.5 cm

Peso: 52.3 kg

Cumpleaños: 21 de julio

Tipo de sangre: B

Seiyū: Tomoyuki Kouno

Mizuki Obito Uchiha

**Rin** (リン, _**Rin**_) era una ninja médico compañera de Kakashi Hatake y Obito Uchiha bajo el mando de Yondaime, durante el Kakashi Gaiden. Era una chica amistosa que cuidaba de sus amigos. Sentía algo por Kakashi, que la ignoraba, de la misma forma que ella ignoraba el afecto que Obito le tenía a ella.

Cuando **Rin** fue capturada por enemigos de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas, Obito y Kakashi fueron a salvarla, aunque con recelo por parte del último.

Después de que la parte derecha del cuerpo de Obito fuera aplastada por un desprendimiento provocado de rocas, se encargó de trasplantar su ojo izquierdo en el mismo de Kakashi, por petición del agonizante ninja. Kakashi había perdido poco antes este ojo en la pelea, y de esta forma consiguió su actual sharingan, que Obito, como Uchiha que era, tenía ya despertado y activado.

Su situación actual es desconocida, pero la cree muerta dado que Kakashi dijo a Sasuke que todo el que había sido importante para él ya estaba muerto.

Edad: desconocida (se la supone muerta)

Cumpleaños: 15 de noviembre

Tipo de sangre: A

Rock Lee Sakura Haruno Shino Aburame

**Suzume** (スズメ, _**Suzume**_) es una instructora de la academia que da clase a las kunoichi en determinados asuntos. Aparece en uno de los flashback de Sakura Haruno en el examen de chūnin.

Su nombre significa _gorrión_.

Edad: 31

Altura: 165.5 cm

Peso: 45.5 kg

Cumpleaños: 19 de octubre

Tipo de sangre: A

Seiyū: Tomoko Miyadera

Tenten

**Tonbo Tobitake** (飛竹トンボ, _Tobitake Tonbo_) fue uno de los que vigilaron la primera prueba del examen de chūnin. Lleva los ojos vendados, pero no por ello su visión y precisión se ve mermada. Cuando un aspirante protestó diciendo que no podían asegurar que hubiera hecho trampas, le cogió y le empujó contra la pared, ofreciendo su fuerza como prueba de que eran los mejores chūnin para hacer el trabajo de vigilancia. Con esto contribuyó al malestar psicológico de los demás participantes.

Edad: 27

Altura: 167 cm

Peso: 55 kg

Cumpleaños: 4 de abril

Tipo de sangre: A

**Yoshino Nara** (奈良ヨシノ, _Nara Yoshino_) es la madre de Shikamaru Nara y esposa de Shikaku Nara. Aunque suele ser muy mandona, tiene un lado dulce a la vez. Como dice su hijo, tiene a su marido _atado_, y ambos están algo asustados de ella.

Edad: 36

Altura: 162.1 cm

Peso: 46.2 kg

Cumpleaños: 24 de febrero

Tipo de sangre: AB

Seiyū: Naoko Matsui

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

JONIN

**Shibi Aburame** (油女シビ, _Aburame Shibi_) es el padre de Shino Aburame. Durante la invasion a Konoha, usó sus insectos para retirar el veneno de la marioneta de Kankurō del cuerpo de su hijo. Se desconoce la finalidad del recipiente en su espalda, aunque se supone que es para albergar más insectos. Pudiera ser el jefe del clan Aburame, aunque no se puede asegurar con la información disponible.

Edad: 39

Altura: 181.3 cm

Peso: 68.9 kg

Cumpleaños: 7 de septiembre

Tipo de sangre: A

**Chōza Akimichi** (秋道チョウザ, _Akimichi Chōza_) es el padre de Chōji Akimichi, y posiblemente el líder del clan Akimichi. Como su hijo, es miembro de un trío _Ino-Shika-Chō_ junto a Shikaku Nara e Inoichi Yamanaka, los padres de los compañeros de su hijo. Disfruta comiendo grandes cantidades de comida.

Edad: 38

Altura: 183 cm

Peso: 120.1 kg

Cumpleaños: 22 de abril

Tipo de sangre: B

Seiyū: Nofuaki Fukuda

**Dan** (ダン, _**Dan**_) era el tío de Shizune y novio de Tsunade. Debido a que su hermana menor murió en uno de los conflictos en que se veía involucrada la aldea, prometió llegar a ser Hokage para proteger a todos. Murió en una batalla a pesar de los desesperados intentos de Tsunade para salvarle. Su muerte le causó hemofobia e hizo que abandonara Konoha junto a Shizune.

Muchos años tras su muerte, Orochimaru propuso a Tsunade resucitarle (junto al hermano pequeño de ella, Nawaki) a cambio de su ayuda, pero esto no se llevó a cabo porque la sannin rechazó la oferta.

Edad: 27 (muerto)

Altura: 180.2 cm

Peso: 87.1 kg

Cumpleaños: 4 de diciembre

Tipo de sangre: A

Seiyū: Takuma Suzuki

**Maito Gai** es el sensei más excéntrico de la serie, con un aspecto _ultra cool_ y admirador de la juventud. Tiene la costumbre de ponerse a sí mismo condiciones (muchas veces desmesuradas) en sus entrenamientos y disputas, del estilo _si no lo consigo haré esto o aquello_, lo que puede llegar a obligarle a hacer cosas como dar varias vueltas a la aldea haciendo el pino, sin descansar. Constantemente proclama que Kakashi Hatake es su eterno rival, pensamiento que parece ser solamente de él, ya que Kakashi nunca lo confirma en la serie y se muestra indiferente a Gai. Dice llevar con él 50 derrotas y 49 victorias. La rivalidad entre ambos se ve luego reflejada entre Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga, pues Guy, como Lee, es alguien que puede y debe esforzarse mucho en su tarea para alcanzar el éxito, mientras que Kakashi, como luego Neji, son genios en las artes ninja, con gran habilidad sin tener que someterse a un duro entrenamiento. Debido a esta similitud entre Rock Lee y sí mismo, Might Guy siente afinidad con él, enseñándole sus técnicas y animándole en todo lo que hace. Lee viene a convertirse en una versión joven de Guy, admirador extremo de su maestro a tal punto de imitarlo en su forma de vestir, su corte de pelo y actitudes.

Guy es un especialista en _Taijutsu_ (combate cuerpo a cuerpo), lo que ha logrado gracias al trabajo duro y sus entrenamientos poco convencionales.

Edad: 26/ 27

Altura: 184 cm

Peso: 76 kg

Cumpleaños: 1 de Enero

Tipo de sangre: B

Seiyū: Masashi Ebara

**Kakashi Hatake** se le conoce como el _Ninja Copia_ por la gran cantidad de técnicas que posee (más de 1.000), y sus estrategias en el combate, además de por su precocidad a la hora de ir pasando todos los exámenes ninjas: es el más joven de la serie en conseguir ascensos en la escala Genin (principiante), Chunin (experimentado) y Jounin (veterano).

Cuando era joven, Kakashi era una persona de reglas y siempre se regía por ellas. Este comportamiento se debía a que en el pasado, su padre (Sakumo Hatake), conocido como "el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha", fue deshonrado al abandonar una misión para salvar a sus compañeros, lo cual estaba fuera de las reglas de los ninjas. Una vez salvados sus compañeros, la misión fracasó y sus 'amigos', a los que había salvado, le dieron la espalda. El padre de Kakashi, después de una gran depresión y de la perdida de la consideración de la aldea, se suicidó a causa de la humillación recibida. La única manera que tenían los ninjas y los samurais de lavar el honor perdido era mediante el suicidio. El poder del padre de Kakashi era legendario, comparable con el de los Sannin (Los tres: Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade). Cuando Kakashi se convierte en Jounin, su compañera Rin y su maestro Yondaime le hacen obsequios (un equipo médico y un Kunai especial, respectivamente), pero su compañero Obito no le da nada en ese momento porque se le olvidó. Recién convertido en Jounin, su maestro Yondaime le encarga su primera misión como líder junto a Rin y Obito, en la cual su compañera es raptada por el enemigo para obtener información. Kakashi considera que es más importante completar la misión, pero Obito trata de convencerle de lo contrario. Al irse cada uno por su lado, Obito le dice que _Quienes no siguen las reglas son escoria, pero quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria_. Estas palabras terminan por hacer que Kakashi cambie de parecer y decida ayudarlo, aunque argumenta que solo lo hizo ya que Obito no sabía cuidarse solo. Cuando van a rescatar a Rin se origina un combate en el cual Kakashi pierde su ojo izquierdo al proteger a su compañero Obito. Obito, sintiéndose importante para sus compañeros, despierta su Sharingan, que muestra por primera vez. El primer escollo es salvado por Obito y Kakashi, pero más tarde, una gran piedra que iba a aplastar a Kakashi cae encima de Obito, que se pone en lugar de Kakashi para recibir el daño (específicamente le aplasta la parte derecha del cuerpo). Antes de morir le pide a Rin (ninja médico) que le dé a Kakashi un regalo que cambiaría su vida para siempre: Su Sharingan. Kakashi, que maduró como ser humano y como ninja, lleva consigo, aparte del Sharingan, muchos toques de la personalidad de Obito, como llegar siempre tarde y dar una excusa totalmente irracional. Tiene un sentido del humor único y espontáneo y no puede faltar en sus manos su libro favorito, ""El paraiso erótico"" que siempre lo lleva consigo. Kakashi nunca había aprobado a un grupo como maestro, hasta que se topa con el de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, quienes demostraron poseer lo que él reconoce como un buen equipo: un grupo unido capaz de poner a sus amigos antes de cualquier regla u objetivo.

En su primera misión fuera de Konoha, que consistía en proteger a un ciudadano del País de la Ola, Kakashi y su equipo se enfrentan a dos grandes enemigos con los cuales no contaban: Zabuza (ninja de rango S) y Haku (que posee línea sucesoria). Es con Zabuza con el que Kakashi muestra su Sharingan y su técnica original, Lighting Edge (Filo Relámpago) o Chidori (Millar de pájaros, llamado así debido a que cuando se utiliza esta técnica se oye un sonido similar al piar de miles de pajaros). También es conocida como Raikiri, que es el apodo que tomó Kakashi al cortar un relámpago con esta técnica. Kakashi se la enseñó a Sasuke antes del combate contra Gaara. Las cualidades y el potencial que su equipo demostró durante la batalla contra Zabuza y Haku, su unidad como grupo y fortaleza contra el enemigo, es lo que hace que Kakashi tome la decisión de escogerlos para realizar el examen de Chunin en su primer año como Genin (ninjas de más bajo nivel). Durante la supervivencia en el bosque (primera prueba práctica) del examen de Chunin, Sasuke es marcado con el sello maldito de Orochimaru. Tras la pelea de Sasuke en los combates preliminares, Kakashi le realiza una técnica de sellado, pero le advierte que ésta no tendría efecto si él permite que el sello se apodere de él (Sasuke debe controlar su ansia de poder). Tras la muerte del 3er Hokage, la rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke se ha incrementado hasta tal punto que Kakashi se ve obligado a intervenir en una pelea entre estos dos cuando estaban utilizando técnicas de alto nivel y alto rango de daño. Tras esto, Kakashi recibe uno de los golpes más duros, la separación de su grupo con la partida de Sasuke, a quien anteriormente explicó lo que significaba perder a sus amigos por una venganza que podría cambiar su vida para siempre. Tan pronto se entera de la salida de Sasuke de Konoha, Kakashi sale en busca de él y Naruto, a quien Tsunade ya había enviado en una misión de rescate liderada por Shikamaru. Pero esta vez llegaría tarde, ya que se encuentra a Naruto inconsciente tras haber luchado con Sasuke, y no ve rastros de este último.

Dos años y medio después, Kakashi participa en una misión para rescatar al Kazekage de la arena (Gaara), en la cual muestra por primera vez la evolución de su Sharingan a Mangekyou Sharingan (lo cual ocurre cuando matas a tu mejor amigo, pero Kakashi lo ha conseguido de otra manera hasta ahora desconocida). Lo que está claro es que influyó el enfrentamiento contra Uchiha Itachi, que utilizó el Mangekyou Sharingan contra Kakashi. Kakashi utiliza el Mangekyou Sharingan para enfrentarse a un miembro de Akatsuki: Deidara, después del enfrentamiento, Deidara pierde un brazo y Kakashi manda una gigantesca explosión a otra dimensión. Tras el gasto de Chakra que hace, se ve incapaz de poder moverse por sí mismo y es sustituido como líder de su equipo por un miembro de ANBU capaz de utilizar el poder del primer Hokage (crecimiento de madera) además de controlar el poder creciente del Kyubi en Naruto. En estos dos años y medio, podemos ver a un Kakashi más poderoso, ya que tiene el Mangekyou Sharingan y para ello ha mejorado su nivel de Chakra y resistencia. Además en la primera temporada no podía utilizar su Sharingan más de pocos minutos porque caía inconsciente, ahora es capaz de usarlo durante más de 24 horas evidenciando sólo cansancio. Se dice que el Chakra de Kakashi es blanco como su pelo, cosa que es diferente al Chakra normal el cual es azúl. Domina técnicas de casi todos los elementos: Katon (Fuego), Raiton (Rayo), Suiton (Agua) y Doton (Tierra). Solamente no le hemos visto utilizar el Fuuton (Viento). Su dominio en las técnicas ninja es altísimo, estas son: Taijutsu (artes marciales, cuerpo a cuerpo), Ninjutsu (tipo conjuros o técnicas de ataque y defensa) y Genjutsu (control mental, ilusiones). Sus cualidades como velocidad, destreza, inteligencia, habilidad con los sellos son sobresalientes y su resistencia, constitución y nivel de Chakra son medios. Combate contra el miembro de akatsuki, Kakuzu, junto a Ino y Chouji, y con la ayuda de Shikamaru consiguen eliminar dos de sus cinco corazones, aun así casi pierden la vida contra este, pero justo en ese momento llegaron Naruto, Yamato, Sai y Sakura para ayudarles.

Kakashi oculta habitualmente su rostro. Los únicos que se sabe le han visto la cara son Ayame y su padre Teuchi, los que atienden en Ichiraku. **Logros**

Se convierte en Genin a los 5 años.

Se convierte en Chūnin a los 6 años.

Se convierte en Jōnin a los 12 años.

Su técnica original, el Chidori, la desarrolla con 12 años.

Se convierte Capitan de los ANBU a los 13 años

Más de 1.000 técnicas copiadas.

Invocaciones, sellados, contrasellados, etc.

Perteneció a los ANBU, del cual fue capitán (Taicho).

La evolución de su Sharingan a Mangenkyo (Caleidoscopio), vemos que la forma del ojo es diferente a la de Uchiha Itachi y por tanto, las técnicas que puede utilizar, también.

Edad: 26/27

Altura: 181 cm

Peso: 67,5 kg

Cumpleaños: 15 Septiembre

Tipo de sangre: 0

Seiyū: Kazuhiko Inoue

**Sakumo Hatake** (はたけサクモ, _Hatake Sakumo_), también conocido como el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha (木ノ葉の白い牙, _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_) por el Sable de luz blanca de chakra (白光チャクラ刀, _Hakkō Chakura To_) que usaba, era el padre de Kakashi Hatake. Sakumo fue el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Sasori, y el objeto del odio de Chiyo. Su hijo debe parecerse a él puesto que al verle, la anciana Chiyo le confundió con Sakumo. Según el Cuarto Hokage, una vez fue tan respetado como los legendarios sannin, antes de caer en desgracia: en una misión, prefirió salvar a sus compañeros antes que completar su objetivo. Al regresar a la aldea, deshonrado, llevó a cabo el seppuku tras una profunda depresión y la decadencia de sus habilidades, lo que hizo que su hijo, inicialmente, siguiera estrictamente el código ninja para evitar repetir el _error_ de su padre, al que finalmente daría la razón, gracias a Obito Uchiha. Sakumo dejó su sable a Kakashi, que refulgía de color blanco cuando se le aplicaba chakra. La espada se quebró en la lucha contra los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.

**Hizashi Hyūga **(日向ヒザシ, _Hyūga Hizashi_?) era el padre de Neji y el hermano gemelo de Hiashi Hyūga, aunque por nacer en segundo lugar, fue puesto en la rama secundaria. El nombre Hizashi significa _luz del Sol_ o _rayos de Sol_, y se refiere a la luz solar solar con suficiente fuerza como para provocar quemaduras. Ser miembro de la rama secundaria y padre del que seguramente es el ninja más fuerte del clan, le creó un conflicto entre cuidar su hermano y la ira por la forma en que era tratado. Cuando Neji y Hinata crecieron, la relación con su hermano empeoró, al entender que aunque su hijo fuera el más fuerte de toda la familia, nunca la lideraría. Al ver el odio en los ojos de Hizashi, Hiashi activó su sello, casi provocándole la muerte. Cuando Hiashi mató a un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, Hizashi se ofreció voluntario para ser entregado como precio por la ruptura de un tratado de paz que en realidad había sido una artimaña de dicha aldea, para poder secuestrar a Hinata y obtener el Byakugan. El motivo por el que hizo esto fue para proteger a su hermano y poder por una vez elegir su propio destino. Esto no fue explicado a Neji hasta más adelante, provocando en él un fuerte sentimiento de ira hacia la otra rama del clan. Tras conocerlo, aprendió que el destino no está escrito, justo al contrario de lo que pensaba antes, y decidió, como su padre, elegir el suyo propio.

Edad: 32 (muerto)

Altura: 176.5 cm

Peso: 66.3 Kg

Cumpleaños: 8 de enero

Tipo de sangre: B

Seiyū: Kazuaki Itou

**Neji Hyūga **

Edad: 13/14

Altura: 160,1 cm

Peso: 46,8 kg

Cumpleaños: 3 Julio

Tipo de sangre: 0

Seiyū: Kōichi Tōchika; Keiko Nemoto (cuando es Niño)

**Shikaku Nara** (奈良シカク, _Nara Shikaku_) es el padre de Shikamaru. Tienen el rango de jōnin, y domina las técnicas de sombras (_kage_) desde distancias muy largas. Además, por lo visto en la segunda temporada, posee una intelegencia comparable con la de su hijo. Está casado con Yoshino Nara.

Forma grupo con Chōza Akimichi e Inoichi Yamanaka, padres de los compañeros de su hijo, Chōji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka. Es el único grupo visto hasta la fecha en que todos lo integrantes sean hombres. Ambos grupos son unidades _Ino-Shika-Chō_.

Puede ser que ocupe el puesto de líder del clan Nara, puesto que es el que posee una serie de documentos sobre técnicas curativas recopilados a lo largo de muchos años, y que son de gran utilidad a Tsunade para la curación de Chōji Akimichi tras el fallido intento de recuperar a Sasuke, en la primera temporada.

En la segunda temporada, tras la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi, demuestra ser un excelente jugador de shōgi.

Edad: 38 en la primera parte, 40 en la segunda.

Altura: 175.2 cm

Peso: 59.8 kg

Cumpleaños: 15 de julio

Tipo de sangre: B

Seiyū: Hiroshi Yanaka

**Asuma Sarutobi**

Edad: 27/28

Altura: 190,8 cm

Peso: 81,6 kg

Cumpleaños: 18 Octubre

Ocupación: Profesor

Tipo de sangre: 0

Seiyū: Jūrōta Kosugi

**Shizune (mujer)**

Edad: 28

Altura: 168 cm

Peso: 49.2 kg

Cumpleaños: 18 Noviembre

Ocupación: Ninja médico

Tipo de sangre: A

Seiyū:Keiko Nemoto

**Fugaku Uchiha **es el padre de Sasuke Uchiha, asesinado por su hijo mayor.

**Mikoto Uchiha** es la madre de Sasuke Uchiha, asesinado por su hijo mayor.

**Inoichi Yamanaka** (山中いのいち, _Yamanaka Inoichi_) es el padre de Ino Yamanaka. Como su hija, es miebro de un trío _Ino-Shika-Chō_, junto a Shikaku Nara y Choza Akimichi, padres de los compañeros de ella. Estos se burlan de él a veces por haber tenido una hija en lugar de un hijo.

Edad: 38

Altura: 180.4 cm

Peso: 69.1 kg

Cumpleaños: 24 de enero

Tipo de sangre: AB

Seiyū: Daiki Nakamura

**Yamato **Aunque originalmente apareció para sustituir temporalmente a Kakashi Hatake como líder del equipo de Naruto y Sakura, se ha unido al equipo como un líder adicional.

Las técnicas que lo caracterizan son el Mokuton (Elemento madera), técnica secreta utilizada únicamente por el Primer Hokage.

Yamato es fruto de la experimentación genética de Orochimaru. Este último, como parte de sus experimentos mientras aún estaba en Konoha, mezcló el ADN del Primer Hokage con el de 60 niños, y el único que sobrevivió fue Yamato. De esta forma heredó sus técnicas innatas, entre ellas el Mokuton y la habilidad de controlar Jinchūrikis.

Su nombre original es Tenzo, ya que Yamato es un nombre en clave que le dio Tsunade.

**Kurenai Yuhi** es una especialista en genjutsu, y lidera el equipo 8, en el que están Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, y Hinata Hyūga. Se sabe que se graduó en la academia a los 9 años, y que se hizo chūnin a los 13, llegando a jōnin poco antes del inicio de la serie. le gusta el vodka, el pulpo salado, y beber un vaso de vino por la noche. No le gusta el pastel. Kurenai es firme, honesta y simple, y se describe a sí misma como del tipo _hermana mayor sexy_.

Kurenai es muy cercana con todos sus discípulos, pero en especial con Hinata. Ella sabe que su padre la toma por inútil, y por eso ha adoptado una postura cercana y maternal con ella. Parece estar al tanto de su amor por Naruto, y a veces intenta conseguir que él se fije en ella, incitándole a ayudarla, o de alguna otra forma.

Desde pronto en la serie había motivos para sospechar de una relación con Asuma Sarutobi, aunque no se hubiera mencionado explícitamente. Cuando no estaban de servicio, solían estar juntos. En una de esas ocasiones, Kakashi Hatake les preguntó si era una cita, a lo que ella se sonrojó. En un flashback, Asuma es mostrado comprando flores en la tienda del clan Yamanaka, y rechaza decir para quién son. En cualquier caso, Ino le pide que de recuerdos a Kurenai de su parte, lo que indica que la posibilidad de una relación era bien conocida por la gente. Durante la batalla de Asuma contra Hidan, se muestra a veces a una preocupada Kurenai, que cuando ve una flor romperse, tiene un mal presentimiento sobre él. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Asuma, cayó al suelo dolorida y llorando, y más tarde lleva flores a su tumba en el funeral. La verdad de la relación se revela poco después, cuando ella y Shikamaru está ante la tumba, y ella muestra estar embarazada de Asuma.

Edad: 27/28

Altura: 169,1 cm

Peso: 57,4 kg

Cumpleaños: 11 Junio

Tipo de sangre: AB

**Tokubetsu Jōnin **

**Shikamaru Nara** se caracteriza por su falta de interés, lo que convierte en el "cobarde Nº 1" tal y como él mismo se define. Sin embargo, es sumamente inteligente, es el más brillante ninja de Konoha, con un cociente intelectual de más de 200, superando al del mismo Hokage. Gracias a su inteligencia, es capaz de predecir todos los posibles movimientos del enemigo durante un combate. Fue el único en ser ascendido a Chunnin durante el examen debido en gran parte a sus dotes estratégicas.

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha se marcha de la aldea de Konoha para encontrarse con Orochimaru, es elegido líder de la misión para traerlo de vuelta. Shikamaru define a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor (menos el mirar las nubes) como "problemático". En el tema de las chicas, siempre dice que son muy problemáticas (siempre teniendo el ejemplo de su madre e Ino)

Edad: 12-13

Altura: 152.1 cm

Peso: 42.9 kg

Cumpleaños: 23 Septiembre

Tipo de sangre: AB

**Ebisu** (エビス, _**Ebisu**_) se especializa en el entrenamiento particular de ninjas de élite, como menciona Kakashi. Al inicio de la historia es el maestro de Konohamaru, y no le gusta que vea a Naruto Uzumaki como ídolo, porque para él, no es más que el zorro demoníaco. Su opinión de él no cambia cuando le derrota con su harem no jutsu. Naruto le llama pervertido por sucumbir sólo a esta técnica, y no a la simple, a la cual es uno de los pocos hombres que se resiste, arguyendo que es un caballero.

Recomendado por Kakashi, pasa a ser el instructor de Naruto en la preparación para los últimos combates del examen de chūnin. En este período por fin reconoce que no es sólo un demonio, sino un ninja con gran potencial. Es dejado fuera de combate por la aparición de Jiraiya.

En la segunda parte, es el sensei del grupo genin de Konohamaru y sus amigos, Udon y Moegi. En esta etapa lleva el uniforme reglamentario de jōnin.

Edad: 28 in Part I, 31 in Part II

Especialidad: Entrenador de élite

Altura: 181.4 cm

Peso: 67.5 kg

Cumpleaños: 8 de marzo

Tipo de sangre: A

Seiyū: Nobuo Tobita

**Hayate Gekkō (****月光ハヤテ**_**Gekkō Hayate**_ fue examinador en los combates preliminares a la tercera prueba del examen de chūnin. A primera vista parece estar en mal estado de salud, puesto que tose a menudo, y tiene bolsas bajo sus ojos. Sin embargo, Baki llega a decir que es alguien muy dotado para su edad, antes de matarlo por haber oído su reveladora conversación con Kabuto Yakushi.

Su amante, Yugao Uzuki, prometió vengarle, una tarea harto difícil si se tiene en cuenta que su asesino es ahora un aliado.

Edad: 23 (muerto)

Especialidad: Examinador

Altura: 175 cm

Peso: 58 kg

Cumpleaños: 2 de noviembre

Tipo de sangre: AB

Seiyū: Nozomu Sasaki

**Tsume Inuzuka** (犬塚ツメ, _Inuzuka Tsume_) es la madre de Hana y Kiba. Su nombre significa _garra_. Como todo el clan Inuzuka, es dura, pero cuida de los suyos. Durante la invasión a Konoha, luchó junto a su compañero canino Kuromaru.

Edad: 36

Especialidad: Rastreo y superviviencia

Altura: 163 cm

Peso: 51.5 kg

Cumpleaños: 12 de agosto

Tipo de sangre: B

Compañero: Kuromaru

Seiyū: Seiko Fujiki

**Anko Mitarashi **

**Ibiki Morino**

**Raidō Namiashi** (並足ライドウ, _Namiashi Raidō_) tiene una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Fue el guardaespaldas del tercer Hokage durante el examen de chūnin. Después, estuvo con Shizune, Genma Shiranui e Iwashi Tatami en la persecución de Sasuke, siendo derrotados por los Cuatro del Sonido, aunque estos tuvieron que activar sus sellos malditos para conseguirlo. **Raidō** quedó en estado crítico, pero fue salvado por las habilidades curativas de Shizune. Reaparece en el capítulo 327 del manga, para ayudar en la pelea contra Hidan y Kakuzu. Después de que Aoba Yamashiro use una técnica desconocida para invocar una gran bandada de cuervos, usa una capa y una espada negra para camuflarse entre ellos para herir a Kakuzu. Aunque éste le esquivó, consiguió dar información importante a Shikamaru.

Edad: 32

Especialidad: Guardaespaldas

Altura: 183 cm

Peso: 75 kg

Cumpleaños: 20 de agosto

Tipo de sangre: AB

Seiyū: Hiroshi Tsuchida

**Genma Shiranui** (不知火ゲンマ, _Shiranui Genma_) sustituyó a Hayate Gekkō como examinador tras su muerte a manos de Baki. **Genma** aparece a menudo con una aguja larga en su boca, que puede lanzar a gran velocidad para atacar o para desviar ataques enemigos. Luchó contra Baki, aparentemente quedando empatados, puesto que ninguno de los dos sufrió daños graves. Participó, junto a Shizune, Raidō Namiashi, y Iwashi Tatami, en la lucha contra los Cuatro del Sonido, pero fueron derrotados. Estos tuvieron que activar sus sellos malditos para vencerles, aunque salieron muy dañados. Genma quedó casi muerto, pero Shizune consiguió estabilizarle para ser luego trasladado al hospital de Konoha.

Edad: 30

Especialidad: Examinador

Altura: 181 cm

Peso: 71 kg

Cumpleaños: 17 de julio

Tipo de sangre: A

Seiyū: Hiroaki Hirata

**Aoba Yamashiro** (山城アオバ, _Yamashiro Aoba_) fue uno de los ninjas que luchó como defensor en la invasión de Konoha.

Tras la visita de Itachi Uchiha a Konoha, irrumpió en la habitación de Kakashi preguntando al respecto, y consiguiendo que Sasuke se enterara, cosa que los demas jōnin no deseaban. Sasuke salió corriendo, y los demás miraron a **Aoba** de forma fría, mientras que Yuhi Kurenai le llamó _idiota_. Reaparece en la segunda parte de la historia en la pelea contra Hidan y Kakuzu. Para ayudar a Raidō Namiashi en su ataque furtivo, invocó a una gran bandada de cuervos, entre los cuales éste se camufló, atacando a Kakuzu cuando estos se lanzaron contra él.

Edad: 30

Especialidad: Examinador, guardaespaldas

Altura: 178 cm

Peso: 66 kg

Cumpleaños: 3 de septiembre

Tipo de sangre: O


	17. Chapter 18

**Naruto 18: Reencuentro con viejos conocidos. La fiesta en la villa de la Hoja.**

Hacía tiempo que había salido de la villa de la hoja tras regresar tras años de ausencia, combatiendo por la villa de la hoja en las sombras, por mi cuenta. El grupo con el que había salido de allí la última vez, compuesto por Kakashi como maestro, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha, había regresado hacía ya tiempo; pero yo había ido a acabar mi misión con un nuevo grupo formado por Shikamaru, hijo de un antiguo amigo mío, y Sei, un miembro jovencísimo de los Ambu.

"Vaya, Hachiko." Me dijo Shikamaru. "Parece que esta vez podrás volver a la villa sin problemas."

"Habrás echado de menos la villa ¿no?" Me preguntó Sei sonriendo a medias.

"La verdad es que no mucho." Afirmé sonriendo.

En ese tiempo lejos de todo eso de nuevo, mis ánimos se habían vuelto a calmar un poco. Había estrechado lazos con los dos chicos y ahora era hasta divertido estar en su compañía. En cambio, cuando ibamos a llegar a la villa me llevé otra sorpresa.

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo?" Pregunté yo.

"Ah, las preparaciones para la fiesta de la aldea están casi listas." Dijo Sei.

"Bah, no hay nada nuevo." Dijo Shikamaru mientras caminabamos por la puerta para entrar a la villa. "Seguro que hay lo de siempre."

"Bueno, pues ahora vayamos a llevar este mensaje al control y podéis iros a casa." Dije yo.

Diez minutos más tarde estabamos andando fuera de la torre de misiones los tres juntos y Shikamaru se frotaba la nuca.

"Bueno, por fín descanso. Cada uno a su casa, os habéis ganado el descanso." Dije yo tranquila y estirandome para acabar mirándoles con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, ahora que hemos acabado supongo que puedo decirlo. Un placer haber hecho equipo con vosotros dos, sois realmente buenos ninja. Y gracias a tí, Sei, he recordado algo de mi pasado. Espero veros por aquí otro rato."

"En realidad," Dijo Shikamaru mirándome como aburrido. "Esta noche seguramente haya barbacoa en el asador del farol dorado del centro de la villa. Si vienes por allí posiblemente nos encuentres."

"Vale." Dije sonriendo. "Intentaré pasarme. Prepararé mi mejor kimono, si no se ha apolillado."

"¿Kimono?" Dijo Sei.

"Esta tía no se entera de nada." Afirmó Shikamaru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, llegué a mi antigua casa. Estaba vacía, oscura y casi en ruinas; sin embargo, el trastero que tenía bajo tierra se mantenía en perfecto estado a pesar de su olor.

Busqué ropa y encontré un montón de ella, mía y de mis padres. De lo mío apenas podría ponerme ahora cuatro o cinco cosas que no fuesen uniformes elásticos. Y de pronto, lo ví.

El kimono que me había hecho mi madre para mi decimoseptimo cumpleaños y que nunca me dió porque murió cuando yo tenía tan solo ocho años...

Ese seguía junto al otro blanco que había sido de las mujeres de mi clan durante siglos y generaciones. Decidí ir primero a darme un baño y a asearme en lo que quedaba de mi baño; aún tenía algunas cremas de olor que habían resistido al paso del tiempo.

Cuando salí de la ducha, parecía un poco más una mujer y comprobé para mi agrado que de las antiguas cicatrices ahora quedaban solo las que me había hecho cuando creí que mi grupo había muerto y una más en el pecho, justo sobre mi corazón. En mi cara, aún quedaban marcas claras en donde había tenido cicatrices un poco abultadas y una pequeña cicatriz en la parte superior de la mandíbula inferior derecha.

Entonces regresé a la sala de la ropa y me senté en el suelo y observé los kimonos otra vez.

Estuve mucho tiempo allí, pero al final me decidí por uno. Desde siempre había vestido un maldito kimono con unos pantalones cortos por debajo del culo durante las fiestas, así que, ya de vuelta en la villa... volvería a las viejas costumbres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Shikaku. "¿Dónde está esa mujer que os acompañó en la misión?"

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Le contestó Shikamaru. "Ni siquiera sé si se pasará. Dijo que lo intentaría..."

En el bar estaban no solo Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara sino también Choza y Chohi Akamichi e Inoichi e Ino Yamanaka.

"Como no venga pronto no llegaremos a la cena..." Afirmó Chohi.

"Seguro que Shikamaru se confundió de persona." Afirmó Ino con ironía. "¿Seguro que era una mujer? Porque si era tan bella como dices seguro que tenía cosas mejores que pasarse a ver a su alumno."

"A mí que me contáis..." Dijo Shikamaru de nuevo molesto. "Yo bastante he hecho con invitarla a venir."

El tiempo pasó, y ella no parecía llegar.

"Bueno, nosotros casi que nos vamos ya." Dijo Ino. "No vamos a esperar a una mujer que ni siquiera se sabe si va a venir."

"Eso, vamos a la mesa para cenar." Dijo Chohi.

"Esperar, yo también voy." Añadió Shikamaru. "Ya nos veremos luego..." Le dijo a su padre.

Justo iban a salir cuando Shikamaru se chocó contra algo blandito y a la vez duro.

"Hombre, Shikamaru." Dije sonriendo. "Deberías tener un poco de cuidado al salir de los sitios."

"Anda..." Dijo Shikamaru. "Llegas tarde."

"Lo siento, me perdí." Afirmé. "Además, mi casa estaba un poco... desde luego, no como yo la dejé. Y para colmo, he tenido problemas para que algunos pesados me dejasen en paz."

"No los habrás apaleado ¿no?" Me dijo mientras un chico que se parecía mucho a un antiguo conocido y una chica que era tres cuardos de lo mismo se le acercaban.

"Bueno..." Dije yo. "No, en realidad no. Con esta ropa no se puede hacer gran cosa."

"¿Esta es la maestra que tenías?" Le preguntó la chica.

"¡Por la gloria del 4º Hokkage!" Dijo Shikaku sorprendido. "¡Mira quién ha vuelto de entre los muertos!. ¡Es Hachiko!"

"¡Shikaku!" Dije sonriendo. "¡Inoichi!. ¡Choza!. ¡Cuanto tiempo! Vaya, cómo habéis crecido..."

"Pues anda que tú..." Me dijo Inoichi.

"Tan esmirriada como siempre." Añadió Choza. "¿Ya comes algo?"

"¿Papa, conoces a esta mujer?" Le preguntó Ino a su padre.

"Mira Hachiko, te presento a Ino, mi hija." Me dijo Inoichi.

"Vaya, es como tú pero en chica." Dije sonriendo. "Seguro que ya está robando corazones."

"Mi hijo Chohi sí que los roba." Me dijo Choza.

"No os paséis que el que cautiva a las damas es mi Shikamaru." Afirmó Shikaku.

Eso me hizo sonreir y casi reir al ver a los tres amigos discutiendo y a sus hijos un poco abochornados por ello.

"En realidad siempre han sido así." Les susurré yo para hacerles un gesto de silencio divertida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿En serio ha vuelto ya?" Preguntó Genma moviendo la aguja de su boca. "¿No es una impostora?"

"¡No!" Le contestó Kotetsu Hagane "Izumo y yo la vimos cuando ella y dos chicos fueron a entregar un royo de de información recogido en una misión de nivel B. Es ella, es idéntica pero en más mayor..."

"Eh. ¿qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó Kakashi. "¿Acaso ha venido alguien importante o qué?"

"¿No te has enterado?" Le preguntó Izumo Kamizuki. "Hachiko ha vuelto."

"¿Hachiko?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Si hombre." Dijo Iwashi Tatami. "Esa chica de pelo rosa. La que tú siempre dijíste que era un pelmazo cuando erais pequeños..."

"Y luego lo buena que se puso." Afirmó Genma. "Una pena que la dejases escapar, te perdiste mucho."

"Ya te digo." Dijeron el resto.

Eso hizo molestar a Kakashi un poco. ¿Acaso se habían unido todos contra él?

_"Ha regresado y no me ha dicho nada."_ Pensó. _"¿Acaso es que sigue estando molesta conmigo?"_

"Esperemos que se siente con nosotros en la mesa." Afirmó Tonbo.

"¿Creéis que vendrá con el uniforme o con un vestido normal?" Preguntó Kotetsu.

"Bueno, solía venir con un kimono." Dijo Iruka sonriendo. "Y era preciosa cuando vestía así..."

_"Increible."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"¿Qué les pasa a esos?"_

"Ya, pero no creo que sea así." Afirmó Tonbo. "La ví cuando me dió una paliza cuando la llamaron para ir con Kakashi y su grupo a una misión como ayudante. Ahora parece más... dura. No parece que le vaya a quedar bien un kimono."

"Venga ya." Dijo Izumo. "La he visto hoy, a esa chica cualquier cosa que se ponga seguro que le va genial."

"Te aseguro que le queda bien." Afirmó Kakashi cruzándose de brazos. "He viajado hace poco con ella y sé de que hablo."

"Es cierto." Dijo Tombo. "Dicen por ahí que os fuísteis Uchiha, Naruto, la chica de pelo rosa y tú con ella a una misión de tipo B. ¿Has visto algo?"

"Yo creo que ella le sacaría los ojos antes." Afirmó Genma.

En tanto, la discursión siguió adelante. Mientras Kakashi estaba en su mundo.

"Eh, Kakashi." Le dijo Iruka. "¿Crées que vendrá? Quiero decir, su casa está en ruinas, me pregunto si no lo ha descubierto y se está buscando una casa nueva."

"En todo caso la verás en un nido en algún árbol." Afirmó él. "Esa chica es como un bicho salvaje."

"Ya... ojalá hubiése podido ayudarla mejor..." Dijo él suspirando.

_"¿Ayudarla¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_ Pensó Kakashi antes de hablar. "¿Acaso ella me oculta algo¿Qué pasa, que salió contigo hace tiempo?"

"¡No!" Dijo Iruka riéndose. "No, no. Es una pena, pero no hubo nada serio entre nosotros. Creo que no podrá tener nada serio con nadie..."

_"Y que lo digas, esa chica está desequilibrada."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Pero yo pienso ayudarle todo lo que pueda. Seguro que acabaré descubriéndo todos sus misterios. Si me deja, claro. Porque últimamente esta un poco... picajosa."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh¿a que no sabéis a quien he conocido?" Les dijo Ino a Sakura y Naruto que estaban guardándole el sitio a Sasuke mientras estaba en el baño. "A Hachiko, una jounin de élite que llevaba tiempo sin venir. ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Sasuke!"

_"¡Será pedorra¡Argggg, no la soporto!"_ Dijo la Sakura oscura mientras Sakura contestába a Ino. "Que bien, entonces seguro que te habrá dicho que estuvo con nosotros en la última misión larga como ayudante de Kakashi."

"¿Hachiko-sensei ha vuelto?" Preguntó Naruto. "Y dónde está."

"Venía con nuestros padres pero creo que la han vuelto a perder." Dijo Shikamaru. "Al parecer, esa tal Hachiko es muy famosa entre los hombres de la villa."

"Se supone que Hachiko fue estudiante de la villa hace tiempo." Dijo Sasuke llegando y sentándose con todos. "Seguramente fuese compañera de clase de algunos de ellos. Aunque yo creo que había algo más..."

"¿Algo más que compañerismo?" Preguntó Sakura. "Venga ya... que estamos hablando de Hachiko-sensei." Dijo como si Sasuke estuviese bromeando.

"De cualquier modo, una jounin, por muy popular que sea no saluda a sus amigos como ella lo hace." Dijo Shikamaru.

"¡Venga ya!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Pero si estamos hablando de la misma Hachiko que no duda en dar una paliza a cualquier hombre que se le cruce en su camino¡Esa mujer es puro hielo con todos!"

"Es cierto que es un poco fría." Dijo Sasuke con la cara sobre sus manos cruzadas y apoyado en la mesa en los codos. "Pero al parecer, solo con los que quiere serlo. Recuerda cómo era cuando estaba cerca de Kakashi o el monje Jiraiya."

Eso hizo que Sakura se asombrase.

"¡Es cierto! Cuando estaba con los dos parecía más cálida." Pensó Sakura. "¡Incluso les permitía contacto físico siempre y cuando no se pasasen...!"

"Veo que por fín comprendes a qué me refiero." Dijo Sasuke.

"¿De qué habláis?" Preguntó Ino.

"Odio cuando se ponen a hablar en código del grupo." Afirmó Choji.

"Digamos que esa mujer es fría con quien quiere." Dijo Sasuke. "Es bastante peligrosa cuando se trata de ataques y no duda en usar lo que ella llama _Gusanos sombra_ para controlar a sus enemigos. Pero en cambio, alguna vez ha venido a consolarnos cuando estábamos heridos y cuando estábamos con Jiraiya y Kakashi entrenando porque ambos maestros estában débiles, ella no tuvo incombeniente en permitir que ambos le pasasen el brazo por la espalda, los hombros e incluso bromear con ellos."

"Eso por no decir que a veces fue más suave con Sei y conmigo." Afirmó Shikamaru aburrido. "Creo que habría que tener cuidado con ella."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, volví a perderme del pueblo. Bueno, en realidad no me perdí. Tan solo fui fuera de la zona habitada para ir a rezar por los muertos, con kimono y todo.

Me dolía ver que todos aquellos a los que quería ya no estaban allí. Ni siquiera mi ídolo Yondaime al que siempre había visto como un super-ninja.

Esta vez pude contener mis lágrimas.

Cuando regresé a la villa, acabé en la calle donde habían montado unas mesas para cenar todos los ninjas de la villa y sus familias. No podía recordar que eso fuese así, pero al llegar había llegado a la espalda de los genin de categoría alta y allí estuve parada en las sombras mirándo.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. "¿Una intrusa?"

"¿Quién...? Ah, un miembro de los Ambu." Dije al ver la careta con el gato pintado. "Lo siento, pero no soy intrusa."

"Hachiko." Me dijo Sei apareciendo con Yamato y quitándose ambos las máscaras. "¿No estabas en la fiesta?"

"Que raro, Hachiko perdiéndose una fiesta." Dijo Yamato para fijarse en la chica-gato. "¿Acaso no reconoces a Hachiko? Es la misma que tiene su máscara de pájaro colgada en la pared de caídos."

"¡Ah!" Dijo entonces la chica callendo arrodillada. "¡Hachiko-san!. ¡Perdón por la equivocación!"

"¿Perdona?" Dije un poco confusa levantando una ceja.

"Vamos, será mejor que vayas a la fiesta." Me dijo Sei.

"Tus antiguos compañeros estarán por allí." Añadió Yamato. "Nostros tenemos que vigilar por si acaso..."

"Vale, vale." Dije. _"Genial, creo que lo de ir a la fiesta de la villa con kimono ya no se lleva..."_ Pensé al ver que las mujeres no llevaban kimono casi ninguna salvo por las más mayores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Hachiko!. ¡Eh, Hachiko!" Me gritó Kotsesu cuando pasé cerca de ellos.

"¿En serio es...?" Dijo Raido un poco sorprendido.

"Hola." Dije sonriendo. "Vaya, esto es tan grande que casi me vuelvo a perder. No recordaba que la ciudad fuese así..."

"Lógico, se recostruyó hace unos años porque hubo una gerra en los exámenes a chounin." Me dijo Kakashi. "Claro que lo habrás oído ¿no?"

"Digamos que entonces estaba ocupada enterándome de ciertos planes y haciendo lo que mejor se me daba." Afirmé aún de pie. "En fin, creo que iré a buscar sitio por ahí."

"Hey, siéntate aquí, con nosotros." Me dijo Kotetsu abriéndo hueco entre él e Izumo.

"Aquí aún hay un hueco." Dijo Kakashi apartándose un poco en el banco donde se había sentado.

"No quisiera separar a dos grandes amigos." Dije sonriendo y sentándome entre Kakashi y Asuma.

"Vaya..." Me dijo Kurenai sonriendo. "Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Cuanto tiempo, pensábamos que habías muerto."

"Algún día." Afirmé sonriendo. "Pero por ahora... no me apetece irme al hoyo aún. Kurenai¿no?"

"Creo que a mí no me vas a recordar." Me dijo la chica morena un poco más allá. "Anko¿te suena?"

"No, creo que no." Dije tras pensar. "Encantada, me llamo Hachiko."

"Vaya, por fin conozco a la famosa 'Siete'." Dijo otra mujer. "Es una lástima que con un kimono tan... bonito, lleves media cara oculta."

_"¿Pero esta de qué va¿Quién se crée que es?"_ Pensé molesta mientras mantenía una sonrisa un poco forzada.

"Es cierto." Dijo Kurenai mirándome y ladeando un poco la cabeza. "Antes no llevabas esa máscara."

"Es una historia muy larga." Dije yo. "Pero digamos que es para hacer un cometido. Por cierto, veo que no soy la única que cambia por aquí. Esto esta irreconocible."

"¿Cuánto hace que te fuiste?" Me dijo Gai. "Hace mucho que no te veía."

"El tiempo no perdona a nadie..." Dijo Ibiki.

"Lo digo porque cuando me fui todos estábamos sin cicatrices tan visibles..." Afirmé yo.

Entonces comenzaron a contarme todo lo que me había perdido. Fue muy divertido estar escuchando batallitas mientras cenábamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Quién es esa chica?" Preguntó Tsunad desde su asiento de privilegio de Hokage.

"Con mis respetos, lady Hokage." Le dijo un guardaespaldas suyo. "Es la señorita Hachiko que ha regresado por fin. Todos pensaban que estaba muerta y de hecho su nombre está grabado en la roca homenaje..."

"¿Hachiko?" Preguntó ella. "No sé... ese nombre me es familiar, pero no la recuerdo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oye, Hachi." Me dijo Kakashi casi al final de la noche cuando la gente ya se iban yendo hacia sus casas cuando tenían ganas. "¿Qué tal el viaje?"

"Bien, bien." Dije. "Lo más fácil fue dejar a Keiki en el templo. Pero vaya, que el resto como tenía a dos chicos del Anbu pues no fue tan penoso tampoco. Apenas tuve que preocuparme por ellos."

_"Bien, parece que se ha olvidado de la bronca."_ Pensó Kakashi. "Por cierto, creo que no tienes casa ¿no?"

"Ja, ja." Dije yo con ironía. "Muy listo. Alguien parece que la usó como blanco de tiro y luego no me la han reconstruido. Pero creo que algún cuarto habrá que sirva para vivir. O si no siempre puedo hacerme un nido hasta que encuentre algo."

"Podrías venir a mi casa." Me ofreció entonces. "No es muy grande pero seguro que podemos entrar los dos sin problema."

"Prefiero el nido." Afirmé yo sécamente.

"¿Aún sigues molesta por aquello?" Me dijo. "Olvídalo mujer, es una tontería. ¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a pasar enfadada conmigo por eso?"

"Tontería, ya." Afirmé. "Mira, que sepas que me he pasado un montón te tiempo al margen de tí conque puedo pasarme algúna decada más."

"Vaya, yo que había arreglado la habitación para cuando volvieses..." Me dijo. "Porque creo que igual me pasé un poco diciéndote que aquella bebida era mía."

"Bueno, vas mejorando." Dije yo. "Al menos ahora te cuesta menos saber por qué me he enfadado contigo."

"¿Entonces?" Me preguntó. "Vamos, te quedas en mi casa el tiempo que haga falta y luego cuando consigas una propia te vas si quieres."

"Vale, pero que sepas que yo me pido el sofá." Afirmé. "Paso de que luego me des la murga por la mañana echándome en cara que te duele el cuello por dormir en un sofá."

"Como quieras, pero no tengo sofás." Me dijo. "Por cierto, no pensé verte nunca con un kimono."

"No me hables de eso, por favor." Dije fingiéndo estar abochornada. "La única mujer de menos de 50 que iba con kimono."

"Bueno, por eso eras la más bonita. Y la próxima vez ya sabes que las mujeres llevan vestidos normales." Me dijo. "Aunque yo prefiero verte como esta noche."

"Pues guarda bien esta imagen porque mañana volveré a llevar mi ropa de siempre." Le dije sonriéndo entre dientres.

"Lo cual será una pena." Afirmó él. "Bueno, ya hemos llegado."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A


	18. Chapter 19

**Naruto 19: Entrenamientos helados. El primer paso al control del dolor.**

_"Hum... ¿dónde estoy?"_ Pienso mientras abro los ojos y veo un poco de luz colándose por unos agujeros de las persianas. _"Esto no es mi casa..."_

Miro alrededor y descubro que en efecto estoy en una casa pero que no es la mía. Con cuidado, me giro lo suficiénte para ver que no estoy sola en la cama. Allí está también un hombre con el pelo blanco que conozco; oh, sí; le conozco muy bien.

_"¿Qué hago yo en la cama con Kakashi?"_ Me pregunto entonces.

Con cuidado me intento deslizar fuera de su abrazo pero lo único que consigo es que sin abrir los ojos más que una rendija los vuelva a cerrar y me sujete mejor.

"Aún es muy pronto." Me dice él. "Los pájaros aún ni se han despertado; quedate un poco más aquí y descansa."

"¿Me recuerdas que hago yo aquí si seguíamos enfadados?" Le pregunté.

"Por favor, no sigas con eso..." Contestó simplemente. "Anoche lo dejamos ya aclarado y me perdonaste."

"No, si eso ya puedo deducirlo yo." Afirmé casi sonriendo. "Te veo de una pieza, así que deduzco que estoy aquí por voluntad propia."

"Por favor..." Me susurró como rogando. "Aún es muy pronto para discutir con lucidez... ¿te importa si dormimos un rato más y luego retomamos esto?"

"Vago." Le dije sonriendo y acurrucándome de nuevo.

Por un día, me apetecía quedarme un poco más descansando. Sabía que no podría dormir, pero al menos podría descansar un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo, necesitaba moverme, necesitaba acción. Y esta vez, ni el sentimiento de protección que ese hombre pudiése proporcionarme. Pero de pronto, la verdad me golpeó.

_"La protección te hace debil.La debilidad lleva a la perdición."_ Pensé recordando lo que ya había comprobado en todo el tiempo que llevaba viva._"Una pelea perdida lleva a un error fatal. Un error fatal... significa la muerte."_

Siempre había creído eso, y ahora comenzaba a tambalearse ese principio tan básico para mí.

_"Tengo que tener cuidado."_ Me dije a mí misma. _"Kakashi es un peligro para mí. Si sigo dejando que me proteja me volveré más débil y eso significara descuidarme..."_

Esta vez no me costó mucho soltarme de sus brazos. Supongo que se dió cuenta de que me había escapado, percibí un movimiento muy leve mientras me cambiaba y sonreí al saber que sí se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí.

No sé cuándo entrenaba él, pero al menos yo, entrenaba a diario nada más amanecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En contra de lo que yo había pesado, Kakashi no recordó haber sentido cómo me iba.

"¿Eh?" Dijo al despertarse y darse cuenta de que yo no estaba. "Que fastidio de mujer... ¿a dónde ha ido ahora?" Se quejó poniéndose bocarriba en la cama tras ver la camisa que había usado para dormir doblada cuidadosamente en una silla junto a la cama para asegurarme de que la viese nada más se despertase. "Mira que hora es... ¿acaso no para nunca?"

Entonces llamaron a su puerta y a la segunda vez que llamaron se levantó y abrió en pijama.

"¿Se te han olvidado las llaves?"Preguntó él divertido hasta que se encontró con Iruka.

"Hay pelea en junto al río, y adivina quién está metida en ella." Le dijo este. "¿Acaso estabas con alguien más?"

"Con una gata grande." Dijo Kakashi frotándose los ojos. "Será mejor que vaya a buscarla antes de que se meta en un lío."

"Así que aquí es donde pasó la noche." Dijo Iruka. "Ya comenzaba a pensarme que lo de los nidos que dijiste era cierto."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, llegamos tarde." Dijo Iruka.

"Como siempre primero patear traseros y luego preguntar ¿No Hachi?" Me preguntó Kakashi mietnras yo jadeaba cansada.

"No te quejes, Ka." Le dije yo aún jadeando. "Al menos no he matado a todos ¿no? Algo podréis sacarle a estos."

"Ya, pero están todos desmayados o muertos." Repuso Izumo. "A ver cómo conseguimos nada de estos..."Añadió recogiéndo los cuerpos con Kotetsu mientras Gai, Iruka y Kakashi miraban.

"Hachiko-sensei¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Sakura.

"Claro que sí." Dije tocándome el costado y descubriendo que no solo me habían hecho cortes menores en la cara y por poco no me ahogan de no ser por la oportuna intervención de uno de los Hiuga, Sakura y Shikamaru, sino que además me habían clavado un suriken en la pierna y cortado con él en el costado. "Aunque creo que iré a darme un baño luego..."

"Estás herida." Me dijo el de los ojos blancos. "Sería mejor que te curasen primero y que te quiten en suriken en la pierna."

"¡Ah!" Gritó Sakura al darse cuenta. "¡Estás herida!"

"Ya, ya. Vale Sakura." Le dije. "No me duelen¿vale? Ahora me voy a dar un baño y como nueva."

"¿Y puede saberse qué hacían estos tan lejos de su hogar?" Me preguntó Gai.

"Desde luego escoger mal sus víctimas." Afirmé desde una piedra en el río quitándome la camiseta y sumergiéndola en el agua para mojarla y mirar mis heridas para lavarlas un poco. "Creo que buscaban algo." Afirmé mirándoles. "Genial... otra camisa para tirar... ¡Eh, dejad de mirarme como si fuese un trozo de carne, jo...r! (Lo siento, no dejan poner tacos)" Les grité al darme cuenta de que todos los adultos estában mirándome mientras me limpiaba con la camisa. "¡Un poco de caballerosidad, que no tenía un trapo para lavarme las heridas!"

"Está claro que no ha cambiado mucho." Dijo Iruka. "Tan descuidada con lo de hacer striptease en la parte superior como siempre."

"¿Acaso no es eso genial?" Dijo Gai sonriendo. "¿Cuántas mujeres por aquí lo hacen?"

"¡Que dejéis de mirar, leches!" Grité tirándoles unas piedras pequeñas cuando vi que no se daban por aludidos. "Ya ni curarse puede una..."

_"Esta mujer está loca..."_ Pensó Sakura como zombi. "Esto... Hachiko-sensei..."

"Ah, dime Sakura." Le dije mirándola mientras me pretaba la camisa contra la herida. "Siento haberos metido en esto, era eso ¿no?"

"No, no." Dijo. "Ha sido un honor; es..."

"Aún tienes un suriken clavado en la pierna." Me dijo Shikamaru de espaldas.

"Gracias, esto... Shikamaru." Le dije. "Aún estoy con lo del costado... Jo, esto no parece que vaya a parar así como así."

"Idiota." Me dijo el del ojo blanco. "Eso tiene que doler, deja que lo mire un médico."

"La verdad es que no duele." Dije yo regresando arriba con la camisa sobre la herida del costado. "Y gracias por preocuparos, pero es más importante que llevéis esos cuerpos a que los analicen para ver qué querían. No son unos cualquiera, se resistieron bien al control de sombras de Shikamaru y al control de mis gusanos."

"Quedamos en que no ibas a volver a usarlos¿no?" Me dijo Kakashi dándome su chaleco para que me lo pusiése.

"Bah, esta vez eran enemigos." Dije yo.

"¿Cómo puedes seguir moviéndote con eso en la pierna?" Me preguntó Gai preocupado. "Es muy difícil moverse si se lleva algo clavado ahí."

"Ah, bueno." Dije. "Control."

"Reconoce que te duele." Me dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

Entonces yo miré mi pierna, el suriken estaba poco clavado, así que puse mi mano con suavidad en él y volví a mirar a los niños y a mis compañeros.

En silencio, me la quité de un tirón salpicando sangre.

"El puñetero suriken." Dije tirándoselo a los pies a Neji y Shikamaru. "Ahí lo tenéis, ahora me voy a darme un baño. Que os den, pesados." Dije antes de desaparecer.

Debido a la herida del costado y a la de la pierna, no podía correr al límite de mi velocidad, pero sí lo suficiéntemente rápida como para que no pudiésen seguirme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Que clase de monstruo es esa mujer?" Dijo Neji con su voz susurrante.

"Es increible, se ha arrancado el suriken como si nada." Dijo Gai preocupado y asombrado. "Es como si no sintiése dolor..."

"Creo que los dolores que ella siente no son ya físicos." Afirmó Kakashi. "Es increíble, cada vez que pienso que no puede hacer nada que me sorprenda ya, acaba sorprendiéndome..." Pensó entonces.

"Iruka-sensei." Le dijo Sakura asustada. "Esa mujer¿es peligrosa?"

"Vamos, Sakura." Le dijo Kakashi sonriendo. "¿Acaso crées que esa mujer te haría algo?"

"Yo... no, claro que no." Dijo ella.

"Bien, entonces no te supone un peligro." Dijo él.

"Kakashi." Le dijo Gai serio. "¿Estás totalmente seguro que ella no es peligrosa?"

"No, peligrosa no." Dijo Kakashi. "Es letal, pero solo para los enemigos. A los niños como mucho les hará algúna herida, los dejará sin sentido y se acabó. Igual no lo parece, pero es una mujer como la que más. No ataca a indefensos o niños."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, llegué a la laguna que recordaba cerca de los baños termales, justo en el acantilado sobre estas. Allí había una poza de agua helada donde me sumergí hasta dentro.

Las heridas que tenía en el costado y la pierna no me dolían; vale, dolían un poco, pero había llegado a tener un control sobre mi dolor corporal que ya apenas lo notaba unos segundos después de ser herida.

Lo que más me dolía de pronto era la cara de Sakura cuando me quité el arma que tenía clavada en la pierna. Parecía asustada... y por un momento, los otros dos chicos también lo parecieron. Me dolía más el haberles podído asustar que la herida en sí.

"Genial... ya no sé quién soy..." Dije susurrando y suspirando mientas echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y miraba al cielo. "Primero les asusto, luego no sé controlarme..." Añadí triste. "Me he convertido en un monstruo..."

"No es eso lo que dicen." Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunté.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Esas no son formas de tratar a nadie." Dijo una mujer rubia saliendo a la vista. "Y menos al Hokage de la villa. Me llamo Tsunade, supongo que no te acordarás de mí."

"Lady Tsunade, lo siento yo... no le había reconocido." Dije incorporándome y haciéndo una reverencia suave.

"Sientate." Me dijo ella haciendo un gesto y sonriendo. "Cuanquier hijo de la villa que luche para protegerla y preservar su paz es bienvenido a esta villa. Pero al parecer tú eres un misterio, nadie parece recordarte y por su puesto, no hay gran cosa sobre tí en la historia de la villa."

"Yo..."

"Aún no." Me dijo cortándome. "Cuando te ví ayer tú cara me sonó, así que me he molestado en intentar buscar información sobre tí, Hachiko-chan. He preguntado a todos y no he podido recoger mucha información. ¿Por qué crées que es?"

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Creo que he hecho daño a mucha gente... he hecho cosas horribles, soy... un monstruo." Añadí encogiéndome en el agua con la barbilla en las piernas.

"Un monstruo no tiene tantos amigos como al parecer tienes tú." Me dijo. "Ayer estuvíste sentada con algunos jounin, hablabas mucha gente, así que a ellos fue a los primeros que pregunté sobre tí. ¿Sabes que dijeron?" Me preguntó para que yo me encogiése de hombros. "Desde luego, muchas cosas y ninguna mala de verdad. Hachiko la fuerte, Hachiko la bella, Hachiko la temeraria, Hachico la valiente... Pero ninguno dijo Hachico el monstruo. Vale, sí es cierto que dijeron algunas cosas malas sobre tí, como que eras inpredecible, temperamental, cabezota, a veces un poco fría y dura... pero siempre con un cariño... envidiable. Esos son verdaderos amigos, y eso es un tesoro."

"Ya, pero siempre que me complico demasiado con alguien, acaba muerto." Afirmé a punto de llorar. "Siempre acabo haciendo daño a los que me quieren..."

"Bueno, dame la mano." Me dijo, aún confusa se la dí y ella comenzó a mirarmela. "¿Te digo lo que veo? Veo una vida larga, sí la línea es profunda y llena de ramificaciones y nudos; eso significa que tendrás una vida larga y llena de problemas por lo que será dolorosa. También hay una línea del corazón muy interesante que parece estar oculta por otra línea... Veo que eres fuerte, y también que eres muy inteligente."

"¿Dónde puedes ver todo eso?" Le pregunté. "Las manos... mis manos tienen cortes, es imposible que sea solo con las líneas de las manos."

"En parte está todo aquí." Me dijo tocándome la palma de la mano. "Y puedo ver que eres fuerte, estás sumergída en agua helada y ni te inmutas. Además, tienes heridas un poco feas. Sal, te las curaré."

No me importaba que no me las curase, pero no podía desobedecer a mi hokage en una orden que no me parecía contra mis principios.

"Vaya, así que esos estúpidos que enviaron a espiarnos te hicieron esto..." Me dijo mientras me curaba. "Ya decía yo que no eran unos aprendices... Fuiste muy fuerte enfrentándote a ellos con tres niños."

"Si no me hubiésen ayudado... Yo soy débil pero me escondo tras una máscara dura para ocultar que a veces soy tan débil que soy incapaz de controlar mi furia y acabo haciéndo daño a los que se preocupan por mí... Me he hecho poderosa pero a cambio lo he perdido todo..." Reconocí entonces.

"Mira que eres tonta..." Me dijo Tsunade. "Muy bien, sigue pensando que eres un monstruo. Pero aquí no hay ninguna línea de monstruo. La chica que yo recuerdo, mi único recuerdo sobre tí me lo dió la persona que más quería hace tiempo." Me dijo llena de algo como dolor. "¿Tú crées que lo has perdido todo? Tan solo has perdido a gente querída. Dan me dijo que te vió en el hospital hace años, un par de días antes de morir. Él sí que lo perdió todo, se murió y no pudo ver cumplido su sueño de combertirse en Hokkage, cosa que yo he hecho. ¿Y tú qué has perdido? Tan solo gente querida. Yo he perdido a mi familia, a mis seres queridos... y ahora he perdido hasta mi libertad. Antes era libre para ir donde quisiera y hacer lo que me viniése en gana y ahora tengo que quedarme aquí, presa en esta villa y preocupándome por todos. ¿Te parece justo?"

"¡Ya vale!" Gritó una voz de chica entonces. "¡¿Acaso crées que por ser hokkage puedes hablar así a la gente?!" Añadió una chica rubia de pelo muy largo llegando con un bikini a la poza y poniéndose entre Lady Tsunade y yo. "¡Un hokkage no se dedica a insultar a la gente de su villa, se preocupa por ella¡Esta mujer se ha dedicado a trabajar para la villa¡No se merece que la trates así!"

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Tsunade sonriendo con ironía. "Mira qué tenemos aquí, una niñata."

"No, una no, cuatro." Dijo una morena con un bikini negro apareciendo con Sakura con un bikini rojo y blanco, e Ino con un bikini morado y blanco.

"Hachiko-sensei, toma." Me dijo Sakura tirándome un bikini verde. "Será mejor que te lo pongas."

"Cuatro niñatas se atreven a encararme." Dijo Tsunade. "Que valor."

"Naruko tiene razón." Dijo la Ino. "Un hokkage no se mete con nadie, salvo con Naruto." Añadió en voz más baja. "El hokkage tiene que preocuparse por los demás, eso nos dijo el cuarto hokkage."

"Y con ella." Dijo Tsunade. "Porque supongo que no sabéis nada sobre ella¿verdad?"

"No me importa lo que puedas decirme." Dijo la rubia. "Porque por mucho que nos digas, no vas a cambiar la idea que tenemos de ella."

"Hachiko-sensei puede ser fría." Dijo Sakura como entristecida. "A veces parece que no tenga compasión y como parece que no le duela nada, a veces es un poco terrorífica. ¡Pero desde luego, se preocupa más por sus compañeros y la villa que una mujer que se dedica a insultar a la gente cuando está baja de moral!" Añadió encarándose a ella.

"Esa mujer... esa mujer es débil, ella misma lo dice." Dijo Tsunade. "Vosotros lo habéis oído, ella misma lo ha dicho."

"¡¿Qué si es débil?!" Dijo la rubia. "¡La fueza no está en ser fuerte y pelear con ardor!. ¡La fuerza está en levantarse cuando te has caído y volver a intentarlo aunque te caigas cientos de veces!"

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos como platos mientras acababa de atarme la parte de arriba del bikini; no podía entenderlo, esas chicas... me estában defendiéndo. Sakura, a la que había asustado ya varias veces estába allí diciéndo verdades como puños y defendiéndome. ¿Y la rubia? Ni siquiera sabía quién era y me estaba sacando la cara...

"Bueno." Dijo al final Lady Tsunade sonriendo divertida. "Me tengo que ir ya, tengo asuntos que me reclaman y el descanso se ha terminado. En fin... Creo que esta vez he perdido yo. Como puedes ver, Hachiko, aún tienes buenos amigos."

"Siempre los he tenído." Afirmé de espaldas a ella volviéndo a adoptar la frialdad de siempre.

Pude sentir como Lady Tsunade, la quinta hokkage, se iba de allí por donde había venido; y entonces las chicas parecieron suspirar.

"Si mi padre se entera de que he participado en esto me mata seguro." Dijo Ino.

"¿Estás bien, Hachiko?" Me preguntó la morena.

"Sí, gracias." Afirmé pare ella. "Por cierto, Ino. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de lo que habéis hecho. Además, no se enterará. Por cierto¿cómo sabíais que estaría aquí arriba?"

"Dijíste que ibas a darte un baño." Me dijo Sakura. "Pero la verdad es que cuando te encontré con Neji y Shikamaru yo iba a darme un baño a un estanque de agua caliente que al parecer no está explotado aún."

"Sí, y a mí me dijo Shikamaru lo que había pasado." Añadió Ino entonces.

"Yo tan solo seguí a este idiota para que no se metiese en líos." Dijo la morena. "Cuando vímos cómo estabas ambos decidimos usar este jutsu."

"¿Qué jutsu?" Pregunté yo ya un poco con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

"El sexy no jutsu." Dijo la rubia. "Mi favorito."

"Estos son Naruto y Sasuke." Me dijo Sakura un poco molesta de lo tonto que era Naruto. "Naruto aprendió ese jutsu por su cuenta y luego Sasuke se lo copió y se lo aprendió de memoria."

"Ah, vale." Dije asintiendo, entonces reparé en que estaban todas en ropa de baño. "Esto... ¿os bañáis?"

"Es que... ese agua está muy fría." Dijo Sakura.

"Lógico, es agua de las montañas." Dije yo. "Venga, el agua fría es buena para la circulación, además, ayuda a mejorar el flujo del chakra."

"¡Entonces yo voy!" Dijo Naruto tirándose en bomba a la 'bañera' de agua helada y saliéndo corriendo y temblando.

"¡Esta helada!" Dijo Ino metiéndo un dedo en el agua.

"Lo mejor será que os metáis deprisa o tendréis más frío." Dije controlando mi risa. "Hay que aguantar un poco el frío durante un minuto pero luego ya no lo notas. Es un buen ejercicio para el control del dolor."

"Creo que voy a probar." Dijo Sasuke-chica metiéndose en el agua y haciéndo una cara de dolor que aumentó tras tirarse al agua por completo. "Esta... helada..." Murmuró entre dientes.

"Tengo una idéa." Afirmé de pronto mientras las chicas se metían poco a poco los pies hasta las rodillas. "Creo que ya podéis andar sobre el agua¿no¿Por qué no váis hasta el centro que cubre un poco y allí os dejáis hundir y nadáis hasta la orilla? Eso servirá para contrarestar un poco el frío."

"¡Eso está mejor!" Dijo Naruto intentándolo y hundiéndose.

"Se me olvidó mencionar que con el agua fría que duele y las plantas de los pies desnudas es más dificil." Dije sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Va, otra vez." Dije sonriendo desde mi puesto en el agua junto a la orilla donde estaba comenzando a sentirme mejor.

"¡Esto es una tortura!" Dijo Sakura tras volver a hundirse.

"Ya, pero ahora fijaros en vosotras mísmas." Afirmé sonriendo a medias. "Ya no os molesta el agua fría."

"Ahí va..." Dijo Ino mirándose las manos rojas de frío. "Es verdad..."

"Ya no me duele el estar en el agua." Afirmó Sasuke como sorprendido.

"Lo de andar sobre el agua era para que os mojáseis a ratos." Afirmé hasta a mí me cuesta andar sobre agua tan fría estando medio desnuda.

"¡Pues yo pienso seguir intentándolo!" Dijo Naruto. "Sigo teniéndo frío."

"Va, ven aquí." Dije cogíendolo por la muñeca y haciéndole sentar entre mis piernas de espaldas para rodearle con los brazos. "No importa si no lo consigues a la primera, ya lo harás más adelante. Esto requiere de mucha concentración, y lo de soportar agua helada no es nada con lo de soportar el dolor de una herida."

Creo que Naruto no esperaba lo de que le protegiése un poco del frío del agua, pero... para ser sinceros, yo tampoco lo habría esperado tan solo unas horas antes.

Lo que estaba claro es que algo había cambiado con respecto a él. Hacia una menos de una hora él se había encarado a nuestra Hokage para defenderme, para evitar que siguiese haciéndome daño yo misma y ella.

Ya no me importaba que ese chico fuese un descerebrado que ponía en peligro a su grupo por su inconsciencia, que su impulsividad le pudiése poner en un aprieto en algún momento o que tuviése dentro de él el demonio que había requerido la vida de mi querido amigo, su padre, para sellarlo en su interior.

"Hachiko-sensei." Me dijo Sakura. "Estás... estás..."

"Venga, venga." Dije yo. "Tampoco voy a dejar que este tonto se nos combierta en un enorme cubito de hielo por bañarse en agua helada."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Así que por fín has decidido confiar en alguien..."_ Pensó Kakashi mientras nos espiaba desde la rama de un árbol cercano. _"Y parece que por fin has aceptado a Naruto un poco. Eso es más que bueno..."_

Había sabido exactamente dónde estaba gracias a Tsunade, a la que se había encontrado en el cuartel de los cazadores donde estaban ocupándose de los cuerpos de los espías que había matado y del que había dejado inconsciente.

"Bueno, qué información se ha conseguido." Dijo Tsunade. "Kakashi¿qué haces aquí? Tú no eres de esta división."

"Tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacían estos típos tan lejos de su villa." Le había contestado él.

"En lugar de eso, deberías preocuparte más por tus compañeros." Le dijo ella. "Sé que has enviado a esas crías a la poza helada. Tus chicas me han ofendido."

"Apuesto a que no sin razón." Dijo él. "Aún así, les castigaré."

"No." Le dijo ella. "No será necesario, creo que les ofendí cuando intenté que la tal Hachiko reaccionase y dejáse de auto-compadecerse."

"Gracias." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Eh, vete a ver qué tal están." Le dijo ella. "Había dos chicos disfrazados de chicas con un jutsu entre ellas."

"Naruto y apuesto lo que sea a que el otro era Sasuke." Dijo Kakashi. "Ahora mísmo iré."

Cuando había llegado a la charca había visto cómo las chicas intentaban andar sobre el agua y se caían al agua.

_"Vaya, tienen que estar pasándolo fatal."_ Pensó entonces. _"Esta Hachi no tiene corazón."_

En cambio, había oído cómo yo les explicaba que era para ganar fortaleza y un primer paso para el control del dolor y entonces medio sonrió un poco asombrado antes de pensar que era genial que por fín hubiése decidido darle una oportunidad a Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jo, me siento mucho mejor ahora." Dijo Naruto de nuevo como él mismo.

"Sí, yo hasta siento calor y todo." Afirmó Sakura sonriendo.

"Bueno, eso es una de las cosas buenas de este entrenamiento." Afirmé yo. "Lo peor es el recuperar la movilidad de todo una vez sales del agua hasta que se te caliéntan un poco los brazos y las piernas."

Entonces oí cómo a Naruto le rugían las tripas y las del resto le hiciéron coro.

"Bueno, ahora cada uno a su casa, es hora de comer." Dije yo.

"Hachiko." Me llamó Iruka cuando pasábamos frente a la escuela de ninjas. "Eh¿vienes de dar clase a estos chicos? Son buenos, pero no sé si soportarían tus métodos."

"No, no." Dije veníamos de darnos un baño. "¿Y tú?"

"Ahora trabajo aquí." Me dijo. "Soy instructor de los genin."

"Iruka-sensei." Le dijo Naruto. "Estaba pensando que hacía tiempo que no ibamos a comer al puesto de ramen."

"Tú siempre tan goloso, Naruto." Le dijo él sonriendo. "Pero vale, te invito al puesto. ¿Nos acompañas, Hachiko?"

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a resolver un asunto antes de ir a ningún otro sítio." Afirmé.

"Vaya... así que sigue sin gustarle que le inviten a comer..." Murmuró Iruka cuando me alejé.

"¿Por qué iba a molestarle?" Preguntó Naruto. "Podría comer gratis."

"Ya, pero... no sé, siempre ha tenido cierto orgullo." Afirmó Iruka. "No solía dejarse invitar por nadie, a no ser que fuese alguien muy muy cercano a ella o una cita. Y créeme... una cita con ella era algo casi imposible."

"Iruka-sensei... parece que te gustase esa mujer..." Dijo Naruto poniéndo cara de decepción embarazosa.

"Ah... jeje." Dijo frotándose la cabeza. "Bueno, solo un poco. Es que era muy bonita y realmente admirable, jeje."

_"Ay, ay, ay... Hasta Iruka-sensei parece un idiota cuando habla de ella."_ Pensó Naruto mientras ordenaba el pedido en la tienda de Ramen. _"¿Por qué será tan especial? Solo es una mujer más..."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, acabé yendo con el chaleco de Kakashi y mi falda a lo que quedaba de mi casa a coger algo más de ropa. Con las heridas recientes aún a pesar de que Tsunade las hubiera curado, aún eran arañazos profundos, pero al menos, ahora sabía que no dejarían cicatriz.

Al final me decidí por unos pantalones cortos que había arrancados las patas y una camisa sin mangas parecido al vestido rojo de Sakura pero que me llegaba por justo encima del hombligo.

Cuando me miré al espejo, me entristecí al ver que quien me devolvía la mirada era como verme a mí hacía años cuando aún tenía 17 años, pero con la mirada más triste y marcas de las diversas peleas durante años. Entonces volví a subirme la máscara. Si la mantenía subida y no me quitaba la camisa ni las ventas, ocultaría las cicatrices que me quedaban para recordarme lo que había hecho.

En cuanto acabé, salí fuera. Tenía hambre, mis tripas lo rugían a los 4 vientos. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la oferta de Iruka y haber dejado atrás mi orgullo...

No, eso ni muerta. Iría a la calle principal y buscaría algún sitio para comer hasta que pudiése conseguir un nuevo hogar donde poder cocinarme yo mi comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Eh?" Dijo una voz tras de mí. "¿Qué haces ahí parada Hachiko?"

Estaba mirando el menú en uno de los restaurantes cuando le oí. Entonces me giré y ví a Izumo y Kotetsu.

"¿Dudando donde comer?" Me preguntó Kotetsu.

"Algo así." Dije. "Hace mucho que no como aquí y ya no recuerdo los sitios."

"Entonces vente con nosotros." Me dijeron. "Ya hemos acabado el turno así que ibamos a comer un poco."

"Hay un puesto que seguro te encantará, y es barato así que puedes pagar sin problemas." Añadió Izumo.

"Eso ya es otra cosa." Afirmé sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jajaja, así que eso fue lo que le pasó a aquél típo." Dijo Kotetsu.

"¿Qué podía hacerle?" Dije bromeando. "Era de la villa, no podía dañarle en serio."

"Anda, estás aquí." Dijo un jounin entrando y viéndome. "Kakashi y los del ambu te andaban buscando."

"¿Ya han acabado de cortar en trocitos a los parásitos de la mañana?" Pregunté.

"Algo así." Me dijo el hombre. "De cualquier modo deberías ir, te estan buscando."

"Vaya..." Dije. "En fin, que le vamos a hacer. Tomad, para pagar mi parte." Afirmé sacando el monedero y poniéndo la parte de mi comida en la mesa. "Ya nos veremos otro día. Ahora ya sé dónde comer. Nos vemos..."

"Hasta otra." Me dijeron.

"Jo, esta tía cada vez más dura." Dijo Kotetsu.

"¿Acaso no es un atractivo suyo también?" Afirmó Izumo. "Así no tienes que preocuparte por ella."

"Ya, pero... las chicas no son así." Dijo el otro.

"Tsunade sí." Dijeron todos los amigos a la vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, llegué a la sede de los Ambu, y allí me pararon. Un novato con toda seguridad, pero como no tenía ganas de parame...

"¿Dónde narices se ha metido esa mujer ahora?" Preguntó Tsunade molesta.

"Ya vendrá." Dijo Kakashi llegando también. "Es como un gato, va a su bola. Pero seguro que alguien la ve y le dice que la buscan así que vendrá aquí ella sola."

"Oye¿qué relación hay exáctamente entre tú y ella?" Le preguntó Asuma apoyándosele en el hombro.

"A ver... yo diría que nada importante." Afirmó él. "Demasiado fría, no sé si me entiendes..."

Entonces oyeron golpes y se abrió la puerta para dejar entrar una ráfaga de aire.

"Lo siento, he oído que me estabais buscando Lady Hokage." Dije entrando y haciéndo una reverencia sobre una pierna.

"¿Te has cargado a toda la guardia?" Me preguntó ella.

"No, tan solo los he dejado dormir un poco. Los de la entrada ya deben estar despertando, mi señora." Afirmé levantándome y poniéndome entre Kakashi y Gai.

"Como siempre haciendo entradas sin necesidad." Me recriminó Kakashi susurrando mientras Tsunade me echaba una bronca casi gritando.

"Lo siento, me temo que no me dejaban pasar." Afirmé.

"Ah, sí." Dijo ella calmándose y buscando algo. "Ten, los jounin de rango deben llevar ropas que los identifíquen en vez de vestir como comunes." Añadió pasándome una ficha.

"Una ficha." Dije yo.

"Luego vas y que te la cambien en el almacén por la ropa." Me dijo. "Ahora que por fin estais todos..."


	19. Chapter 20

**Naruto 20: Problemas a la vista. ¿Una guerra?**

"Ahora que por fin estais todos..." Dijo Lady Tsunade. "Creo que es hora de comenzar."

"¿Y los niños?" Le pregunté a Kakashi susurrando. "Que recuerde Shikamaru era también un Jounin..."

"Aquí solo estamos los Jounin de más grado." Me dijo. "Y ahora sé buena chica y escucha a lo que los mayores tienen que decir ¿eh?"

Enfadada le dí un codazo disimulado mientras lady Tsunade nos explicaba la gravedad del asunto.

Los típos que había matado y al que había dejado inconsciente, tal y como ya había dicho yo, no eran unos cualquiera; ahora mi suposición debido a su control frente al control externo e interno, estaba confirmada.

"Nos encontramos ante un peligro del que no sabemos nada." Dijo Tsunade. "Así que os he llamado para que mantengáis los ojos abiertos ante cualquier indicio extraño. La vida de la villa de la hoja no va a pararse por esto y como comprenderéis por ahora solo vosotros y yo sabémos esto al margen de los encargados de conseguir esa información. Pido discrección al respecto, ya sabéis a qué me refiero..."

"Sí, Lady Hokage." Dijimos todos a la vez.

Ella continuó diciéndonos el plan a seguir, y yo me quedé con ganas de gritar cuando oí que iban a enviar espías a otras villas y yo no iría. Sin embargo, mi deber hacia la villa me obligaba a controlarme en presencia del Hokkage en público.

Pero cuando nos dejó irnos y ella se fue yo le dí un puñetazo a la pared que no solo me dejó la mano herida sino que hizo un agujero en esta.

"Haz el favor de no cargarte las dependencias del edificio, por favor." Me dijo Kakashi.

"¿Ahora que mosca te ha picado?" Me preguntó Gai.

"Quería ir yo." Afirmé llena de frustración. "¡Llevo años vagando por ahí! No me costaría nada pasar desapercivida en las villas."

"La cuestión no es si podrías pasar desapercibida o no." Me dijo Kurenai. "La cuestión es que hay que recoger mucha información, y para eso hay gente especializada."

"¿Y qué espera que hagamos nosotros?" Pregunté yo. "¿Quedarnos aquí?. ¿Esperar a que nos llegue lo que sea que se avecina aquí con los brazos cruzados?"

"Eh, deja de actuar como una niña mimada que le han quitado su caramelo." Me dijo Kakashi. "Tienes un tiquet para coger uniforme ¿no? Empieza por ahí."

"Bueno, al menos no has sacado tu rabia contra la hokkage." Me dijo Asuma. "Te has controlado."

"Porque está prohibido rebatirle las ordenes a un hokkage." Afirmé.

"Sí, y a eso se le llama sistema de mando." Me dijo Gai. "Es básico en una sociedad."

"¡Maltito código de leyes...!" Dije yo.

"Ala, venga." Me dijo Kakashi empujándome suavemente. "Vamos a cogerte el uniforme y te aireas un poco. Luego si quieres romper algo ya sabes, te vas al bosque y te pones a cortar leña."

"Tengo una idea mejor¿por qué no te patéo el culo a tí, bobo?" Le dije yo. "Y no me empujes, sé andar solita."

"Jo, que malas pulgas." Dijo Kurenai.

"Peores que las que recuerdo." Afirmó Gai sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, no podéis negar que esta va ha hacer la vida más divertida." Afirmó Asuma sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, Kakashi me guió al almacén de uniformes donde les dí el tiquet y me dieron un chaleco como el de Kakashi, los guantes y una chaqueta azul con el emblema de la villa.

"¿Lo ves?" Me dijo Kakashi cuando salí con la ropa en los brazos. "Ya vuelves a estar en activo. Ahora respira hondo y acostumbrate. Lo de quedarse fijo en un lado no está tan mal."

"Vale, tú porque te has hecho mayor, pero yo aún soy joven y necesito acción." Le dije enfurruñándome un poco.

"¿Mayor?" Dijo él. "Que yo sepa aún soy cuatro años mayor que tú."

((Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar que Naruto y su generación tienen 15 años, Kakashi y su generación 28 y Hachi por tanto 24 como puede deducirse en el capítulo del espejo y en la frase arriba escrita. XD ))

"¡Entonces tienes ya 28 años! A-bue-li-to." Le dije sacándole la legua tras vocalizar bien.

"Abuelito¿eh?" Me dijo. "Pues que sepas que tú tampoco te quedas atrás; niña grande."

Eso me hizo reir tras unos segundos de silencio. No esperaba esa contestación, y era la primera vez que alguien me decía cariñosamente lo de niña grande.

"Bueno, y ahora si ya has acabado de reirte, te aconsejo que te pongas el uniforme." Me dijo.

"Eh, no pienso ponerme la chaqueta." Afirmé. "Tengo calor, así que no voy a llevar chaqueta a no ser que sea algo oficial."

"Como quieras, no te dejarán entras en los edificios oficiales..." Me dijo.

"Ya, por eso Gay lleva un traje verde debajo del chaleco ¿no?" Le dije con ironía. "Porque si no llevas la chaqueta no te dejan pasar. Bueno, pues déjame que te diga que si me cierran el paso ya has visto que puedo abrírmelo cuando quiera."

"Déjame que te diga yo a tí que usando la violencia contra nuestros vigilantes no vas a ningúna parte." Me contestó él. "Lo único que conseguirás es que te cojan manía, y eso en tu situación actual, no te conviene. Además, a Gay lo tienen muy visto ya y saben quién es y cómo era. En fin, me voy a hacer unas compras¿te apetece venuir o vas a ir a una de tus sesiones de purificación?"

"Lo del agua helada ya lo hago por las mañanas temprano." Afirmé mirándo a otro lado.

"No, si eso ya lo he visto." Me dijo. "Primero te pegas con alguien y luego te bañas en el lago helado. Un buen entrenamiento, pero pronto te quedarás sin gente a la que zurrar."

"Bueno, parece que tú nunca entrenes." Le dije.

"Yo vivo la vida más relajadamente." Me dijo. "Y no entreno cada día como otras."

"Que suerte." Dije con ironía. "Por eso mismo es por lo que yo te gano si peleamos."

"La verdad, la idea de pelearme con una chica no me atrae lo más mínimo." Afirmó.

_"¡Dios... me pone de los nervios!"_ Pensé entonces. "¿Qué pretendes, castigarme por haber hecho mi trabajo?"

"Digamos que es más bien... amaestrar a un tigre." Afirmó él. "¿Atún o carne?"

Me quedé con ganas de tirarle un golpe, pero me reprimí y contesté de malas maneras que me daba igual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, ayudé a Kakashi a volver a su casa cargando con la comida para ambos de lo que pagué yo la mitad. Tuve que llevarmelo de unos escaparates porque llevabamos comida de frigorífico unas cuatro veces.

"¿Acaso te olvidas que llevamos comida que hay que meter en el frigorífico?" Le pregunté. "No haces más que parar por chorradas."

"No, lo hago para tocarte un poco las narices." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es divertido verte un poco enfadada."

"¡Serás...!" Le dije yo.

"Shhh..." Me dijo usando su mano libre para cerrarme la boca. "Es que cuando estás un poco enfadada estás preciosa. Además, es facil tocarte un poco las narices."

"Porque llevo huevos y se romperían, si no te tiraba la bolsa a la cabeza." Le contesté.

"Venga, venga..." Me dijo frotándome el pelo con una mano en broma. "Solo bromeaba." Dijo sonriendo. "Mira ya llegamos."

"Yo dejo esto aquí y me voy a mirar a ver si consigo una casa. Creo que lo de mi casa no tiene arreglo..." Dije un poco decepcionada.

"¿En serio?" Me preguntó Kakashi asombrado. "Puedes quedarte en casa todo lo que quieras, pero si tantas ganas tienes de irte..."

"¡Quiero mi espacio!" Le dije molesta. "¡No quiero depender de tí!"

"Vale, vale." Me dijo poniéndo las palmas en alto para intentar calmarme mientras sacaba la llave de su casa. "Entiendo que no quieras depender de la caridad. ¿Me pasas el surimi que tienes a tu derecha?" Me pidió mientras yo le colocaba las cosas del armario.

"Ten." Dije cogiéndolo y pasándoselo sin mirar siquiera para que lo cogiése frente a su cara. "¿Dónde va lo de los palitos de madera?"

"¿Dónde los pondrías tú?" Me dijo como riéndose de mí.

"Yo junto a la cocina, nunca sabes cuando vas a estar cocinando y van a atacarte." Afirmé.

"En el cajón de la derecha tuya." Me dijo. "Menudas ideas... atacarte mientras cocinas..."

"Sabe más la kunoichi por vieja que por ninja." Afirmé riéndome de él y pasándole un par de botes y un cartón de leche. "Para el frío."

"Creo que es el diablo por viejo que por diablo." Me dijo cogiéndo lo que le pasaba. "No cambies los refranes." Añadió pasándome uno de los botes y la barra del pan. "Al rincón y la panera."

"Eso ya lo sabía, no soy ciega." Afirmé cogiéndolos al aire y dejándolos en su sitio.

Vaaaaleeee. Igual no era tan malo si aguantaba allí un poco más, era divertido, y con Kakashi no tendría nunca el problema de que me volviése débil por confiar en que me protegiése; simplemente, no lo haría a no ser que yo estuviése en verdadero peligro y no pudiése hacer algo yo misma.

"Eh, creo que si no me necesitas iré a dar una vuelta por ahí." Le dije yo.

"Como vuelvas herida no pienso curarte." Me dijo él.

"Ni se me ocurriría eso." Afirmé sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jo, que aburrimiento..." Dijo Shikamaru paseando con Chohi y Negi.

"Solo porque Ino volvió herida la última vez ya no nos dejan salir." Contestó Chohi.

Neji por otro lado, se había quedado parado de pronto mirando a la arboleda.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Shikamaru. "¿Has visto algo Neji?"

"Ahí." Dijo Neji. "Hay alguien moviéndose deprisa pero sin moverse de un área relativamente pequeña."

"¿Será un enemigo como los de la mañana?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

"Vamos a ver quién es." Dijo Choji.

No les costó mucho verme cómo me dedicaba a golpear un tronco tan deprisa que solo se veía cómo el tronco se iba rompiendo cada vez más. Así hasta solo tener un tozo poco mayor que un par de palillos de comer. Entonces paré y me sequé el sudor.

"Mierda... esto va cada vez a peor... dos golpes de más..." Murmuré secándome el sudor.

"Esa mujer..." Dijo Neji poco más que susurrando.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Chohi cuando desaparecí. "¿Dónde se ha metido?"

"¡Agacharos!" Gritó Shikamaru tirándose al suelo.

"Mira qué he cogido." Afirmé al sentir los dos tiernos cuellos entre mis manos. "¿Eh? Pero si son dos críos. Ah, Neji y Choji. ¿Acaso vais a uniros al club de maleducados observándome todo el rato o es que os han enviado?"

"Pasábamos por aquí." Dijo Neji. "Creíamos que estaba prohibido salir de la villa."

"En realidad... no he salido de la villa." Afirmé señalando una marca de un palo. "La villa se extiende hasta allí."

"Eso era hace años." Me dijo Neji. "Antes de que la villa fuese destruida y nuestro hokage asesinado."

"¿En serio?" Dije "Vaya, creo que tendré que estudiarme los límites de la villa mejor. De todas formas... nadie me ha prihibido salir a entrenar."

"Eres un jounin de élite." Me dijo Shikamaru. "Se nos ha prohibido salir en misiones por algún motivo."

"Ya veo." Dije recordando la reunión de ese día. "Los jounin no podéis salir, y nosotros no podemos alejarnos mucho. Son órdenes directas."

"Exacto." Dijo Neji. "No se pueden evitar, y tú no estás dentro de los límites de la villa."

"Vosotros tampoco." Afirmé yo. "Así que... yo no digo nada y vosotros tampoco."

"¿Qué hacías fuera de los límites entonces?" Me preguntó Chohi.

"Entrenar." Afirmé. "Estoy perdiéndo forma física de estar tanto tiempo haciendo tonterías. Necesito algo duro de verdad."

"Duro." Dijo Neji. "Si no te han mandado ya a una misión no lo harán en unos días."

"Bueno, ahora toca descansar un poco." Dijo Choji.

"Tú siempre descansas Choji." Le dijo Shikamaru. "En fin, nosotros ya volvíamos a la villa. ¿Qué tal las heridas?"

"Ah, bien." Dije tocándome la de la pierna. "Lady Tsunade me las curó y ahora no son más que arañazos un poco profundos. Curarán en unos días."

"Bien." Dijo Neji. "Yo me voy."

"Esper Neji, nosotros también vamos." Dijo Choji.

"¿Vienes?" Me preguntó Shikamaru volviéndose tras dos pasos.

"Sí, claro." Dije sonriendo. "Voy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah... que aburrimiento..." Murmuró Kotetsu bostezando y estirándose.

"¿No deberías estar un poco más alerta?" Le dijo Izumo.

"Llevamos horas de vigilancia y alerta después del pollo que se montó por aquellos espías y la información que se nos ha dado." Le dijo Kotetsu. "No hemos visto nada raro y no parece que vaya a pasar nada porque hay vigilancia en la muralla y fuera de ellas. Esto es aburrido..."

"Pero nunca sabes cuando van a atacar." Afirmó Izumo mirándole. "Hay que estar alerta por si acaso."

"Acabaremos matándonos nosotros mismos si seguimos así." Afirmó Kotetsu.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo." Dijo Izumo sonriendo.

"Buenos días, chicos." Dije colgándome bocabajo del tejado del chiringuito que tenían montado. "¿De vigilancia?"

"Hombre, hablando de cómo vencer el aburrimiento y llegas tú." Dijo Izumo sonriendo.

"¿Han vuelto ya los críos que teníais escondidos vigilando?" Les pregunté.

"¿Por qué eres tan mala?" Me preguntó Kotetsu en broma. "Son adolescentes, y si la hokkage les ha mandado a vigilara escondidos es porque pueden hacerlo."

"Lo que digáis." Afirmé. "Jo, como esto siga así de tranquilo me voy a acabar teniendo que buscar pelea contra alguien que aguante un rato."

"Venga ya, no te tires faroles." Me dijo Izumo. "Seguro que es para menos."

"No sé." Dije haciendo un gesto de indiferencia sentada en una esquina contra la pared con los brazos tras la cabeza. "Llevo tantos años acuando por libre que no sé si voy a poder aguantar más de dos días sin poner a prueba mis habilidades. Y aquí dentro no hay nada contra lo que pelearme."

"Prueba a coger un grupo de aprendices y podrás entrenar a diario." Me dijo Izumo. "A Kakashi, Asuma, Gai y Kurenai les ha ido bien."

"Yo voy por libre." Afirmé. "No me gustan los niñatos débiles que aún piensan que el camino ninja es diversión. Dan muchos problemas y tienes que estar ocupándote de ellos todo el rato."

"Pues según hemos oído has ido con Kakashi con tres chicos, y luego acompañaste a dos miembros Anbu a otra misión." Afirmó Izumo anotando un aldeano que salía con una carreta de bueyes.

Entonces llegó un grupo de ninjas jovenes, que no tendrían más edad que Naruto o Sakura o Sasuke.

"Ten ten, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru, Shino Aburame e Ino Yamanaka." Dijo la chica con dos moños.

"Que aburrido." Dijo el chico con un perro. "Vigilar en el bosque y sin hacer nada; Akamaru se ha entretenido un poco con un perro sarnoso."

"Mal hecho." Dije yo desde las sombras. "Un perro tan grande podría revelar vuestra posición."

"Venga Hachiko, dales un poco de cuartel¿quieres?" Me dijo Izumo.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Ino. "¡Hachiko-san!. ¡Hachiko-san está también aquí!"

"Geez... vosotros os quejáis de vicio." Afirmé. "Yo tengo que quedarme aquí quieta sin poder hacer nada más que mantener los ojos abiertos, y todo por unos arañazos de nada."

"Shikamaru nos dijo que te habían clavado un shiriken en la pierna." Dijo una voz muy dulce.

"¿Ein?" Dije levantándome lentamente con el cuello estirado para ver quién hablaba. "¡Una Hyuga!" Dije asombrada al ver que la chica de pelo largo tenía los ojos blancos. "¡Pensé que solo quedaba Neji!"

Eso hizo enrojecer a la chica.

"Se llama Hinata." Me dijo Ino. "Y estos son otros compañeros."

"Mi nombre es Ten ten." Me dijo la chica de los moños, soy del mismo equipo que Neji y Lee.

"Yo soy el poderoso Rock Lee¡ha!" Dijo el chico que era la viva imagen de Gai pero en pequeño.

"Yo soy Shino Aburame ." Añadió el chico con gafas de sol que estaba totalmente cubierto.

"Y yo soy Kiba y este es Akamaru ." Me dijo el chico con dos rayas rojas saliendo de debajo de los ojos y acariciando al perro enorme. "Hinata, Shin y yo somos otro equipo."

"Vaya... cuatro equipos de jovenes promesas." Dije yo. "Ah, Ino. Vi a Chohi y a Shikamaru antes, iban con Neji."

"Esos tres se han librado del trabajo." Dijo Ino. "Tienen mucha cara mandándo a las chicas a hacer el trabajo duro."

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo Ten ten. "Que ellos ya harán el turno de noche."

Eso me hizo reir. De algún modo, esas chicas me recordaban a mí un poco. Me recordaban que aún era joven aunque hubiése cambiado un poco desde entonces.

"Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos." Dijo el chico bestia. "Mañana vuelve a tocarnos turno de tarde."

"Y yo que pensaba darme un baño..." Dijo Ino. "¿Qué me dices Hinata, vamos a los baños?"

"Ino¿mañana por la mañana te espero en la charca?" Le pregunté. "Volveré a entrenar resistencia, por si te apetecía venir, vaya."

"Eh... creo que no, no..." Dijo intentando excusarse para librarse.

"Como quieras." Dije volviéndo a sentarme.

_"Ese Kiba¿su perro será del clan del viejo Kuromaru?"_ Me pregunté cuando ya estaban de espaldas alejándose._ "Es un chico bestia, desde luego pero..."_

"Oye Hachiko." Me dijo Izuka. "¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Total no tienes trabajo que hacer."

"Y vosotros aunque deberíais controlar la gente que viene y va parece que tampoco tenéis trabajo." Afirmé. "Esperaré un poco más. Por cierto¿cónde puedo conseguir un registro de gente de esa edad?"

"No hay más que las listas en los registros civiles." Me dijoKotetsu. "Si te sirven..."

"No, me refería a un registro más específico." Afirmé. "Más... detallado. En fin, creo que lo haré yo misma, otra vez." Añadí levantándome. "Luego volveré, hasta otra."

"Creo que la hokage ha hecho mal en tenerla aquí dentro." Dijo Izuma. "Se se aburre va a ser difícil controlar qué hace en cada momento, sería más útil tenerla por ahí buscando información."

"Bueno, al menos si atacan el pueblo estamos los guerreros más fuertes para protegerlo." Afirmó Izumo.

"Por cierto¿y esa para qué necesita un registro detallado de nadie?" Se preguntó Kotetsu.

"A saber¿alguna vez hemos podido nadie entender cómo piensa?" Dijo Izumo anotando la llegada del hombre del carro de bueyes con madera.

"No..." Dijeron los dos a la vez.


	20. Chapter 21

**Naruto 21: El registro. El misterioso intruso.**

"Terminé." Dije feliz sujetando un libro hecho a mano por mí con papel que corté con cuidado para hacerle las hojas al libro y una cubierta que me aseguré fuese de algo resistente para que durase más. "Ahora ya tendré mi registro de ninjas peligrosos, ninjas adultos por villas y ahora los ninjas jovenes de la villa."

En realidad lo de los ninjas adultos de la villa de la hoja solo lo mantenía en casa. Bueno, en lo que me quedaba de casa, la verdad. Pero ahora que iba a compartir casa con Kakashi por un tiempo había decidido llevarmelo y guardarlo en una bolsa mía para que no lo curiosease.

De cualquier modo, era tarde y Kakashi no había vuelto aún, eso me preocupó un poco cuando me hice un poco de cena y me senté a comerla tras dejar un poco guardado para por si él venía. No le había visto desde que volvimos de comprar, y él, al contrario que yo, no me había dicho a donde iba a ir.

Antes de acostarme, me dediqué a anotar en una página diferente los nombres de los chicos y chicas que conocía:

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Sakura Haruno

- Sasuke Uchiha

- Sai

- Shikamaru Nara

- Chohi Akimichi

- InoYamanaka

- Hinata Hyūga

- Kiba Inuzuka

- Shino Aburame

- Neji Hyūga

- Rock Lee

- Ten ten

Todos ellos eran chicos y chicas que parecían tener algo, eran ninjas valiosos para la villa. Y alguno ya había sido compañero de misión mío. ¿Qué impedía que fuesen otra vez ellos o cualquiera del resto? No, tenía que estar informada sobre ellos.

Entonces repasé los archivos que tenía sobre el resto de jounins de mis tiempos más o menos. Claro que aún no sabía muy bien si seguían todos y todas vivos; tendría que actualizarlo eso también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, hora de volver a nuestra vida." Dijo Izumo cuando se acercaron los relevos. "El turno se acaba."

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo Kakashi llegando al puesto con sus chicos y Sakura. "Buenas noches¿algo fuera de lo común?"

"No. Nada." Dijo Kotetsu. "Aldeanos entrando y saliendo, animales... nada fuera de lo común."

"Bien, ya temía que se nos hubiése escapado alguien." Dijo Kakashi. "Bien chicos, cada uno a su puesto. A mí me toca mesa."

"Pues mira que bien." Dijo Genma llegando y sentándose mientras Shikamaru y Neji llegaban por calles diferentes a lo lejos. "Al menos tendré algo de charla."

"Por cierto, no se escapó." Le dijo Kotetsu. "Estuvo aquí un rato charlando. Pero estaba aburrida."

"Mencionó algo de recoger información sobre los nuevos jounin." Afirmó Izumo.

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo Kakashi. "Que interesante; al menos no se va a dedicar a buscar información ella sola sobre el enemigo y sus planes. Si solo es unas notas sobre los jovenes no hay problema ¿no? Chicos, llegáis tarde al relevo."

"Ya vamos." Dijo Shikamaru llegando. "Tuve unos problemas para elegir qué traerme."

"Si decís que va a recoger información sobre los jovenes supongo que empezará por preguntar a los jovenes en general uno a uno." Afirmó Genma. "En fin, comencemos con los informes."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, la espera fue aburrida para los jovenes que tenían un inter-comunicador con ellos para comunicarse entre ellos.

"Que royo." Dijo Shikamaru. "Como siga así me voy a quedar dormido..."

"Shikamaru tiene razón." Dijo Naruto. "Es muy aburrido estar aquí montando guardia. Solo han pasado unos conejos mientras vigilaba."

"¡¿Queréis callaros?!" Les susurró Sakura indignada. "¡La vigilancia se basa en el silencio!"

"Callaros todos." Dijo Sasuke. "Esto es solo para emergencias, bobos."

Ya llevaban tiempo allí cuando Neji abrió la boca por primera vez en la noche.

"Eh¿alguno está en el camino hacia la entrada?" Preguntó.

"No." Contestaron todos uno a uno.

"Hay alguien ahí." Dijo él corriendo para ver quién era.

Todos corrieron para ver a un hombre y cuando este les vió no paró siquiera.

"Alto ahí." Dijo Sasuke. "¿Quién va?"

"¿Crios?" Dijo el extraño revelando que era un hombre.

"¡Deténte!" Dijo Naruto atacando.

Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa, a un solo gesto del misterioso hombre, todos los chicos se despomaron quedando solo Sakura.

"De... detente." Dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo al ver a todos los chicos desmayados.

"Una chica." Dijo el extraño. "Como ella resiste bien, lastima..." Añadió cuando Sakura calló desmayada debido a la aguja que le clavó cerca del homoplato.

Entonces, se agachó sobre ella y le dejó una flor sobre el pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaron lentas y aburridas, y al final, llegó al pueblo alguien.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Kakashi. "¿Quién va?"

Entonces el misterioso desconocido se esfumó en el aire dejando solo una hoja en el aire.

"Maldición..." Dijo Genma. "¡Alarma!. ¡Intruso, alarma!"

"Y tenía que pasar en nuestro turno..." Dijo Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, me había echado a dormir pronto y sin que Kakashi hubiése regresado. Supuse que estaba en algún trabajo así que no me preocupé. Al menos no hasta que comenzaron a sonar la campana de alarma en el pueblo y aporrearon la puerta.

"¡Ya va demonios!" Grité cuando me caí de la cama por salir medio dormida aún poniéndome los pantalones y abriendo mientras acababa de ponerme la camisa y comenzaba a abrochármela. "¿Quién narices se atreve a aporrear mi puerta?" Pregunté llena de ira.

"Yo... venía a recoger a Kakashi." Dijo Iruka sorprendido de verme allí. "Por cierto¿qué haces tú en casa de Kakashi?"

"Vivo aquí hasta que pueda encontrar una casa; y lo siento, pero Kakashi no ha venido esta noche." Le dije recogiéndo el chaleco. "Y venga, que la campana no es algo para crear ambiente. Como pille al mal nacido que ha causado este lío me lo cargo... despertarme cuando dormía..."

"Creo que hay un intruso." Dijo Iruka.

"Bien, voy a ver qué puedo hacer." Le dije preparandome a correr hasta un punto alto para ver si podía encontrar al intruso.

Al principio no percibí gran cosa, los ninjas de la villa estaban por la calle atentos a cualquier signo del extraño en la villa, pero del extraño no había ni rastro.

"¿Una técnica de ocultación?" Me pregunté para buscar a uno de los dos Hyuga para dar con la chica. "Sea quien sea se va a enterar."

De dos saltos y corriendo a velocidad me situé junto a ella que estaba con sus dos compañeros.

"Chiqui, ven conmigo." Le dije asustándola.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó Kiba, el chico-bestia. "Akamaru dice que percive un olor extraño."

Cierto, ese chico y su perro también me podrían servir. Tenían un olor bastante desarroyado, así que me iban a venir de maravilla.

"Kiba ¿no?" Le dije. "No te alejes mucho, en un momento te voy a necesitar. Si os apetece echar una mano, claro. Vamos a necesitar vuestro olfato para seguir al extraño."

"Si se trata de seguir a alguien yo puedo ayudar." Me dijo Shino Aburame.

"Shino es un maestro de los insectos." Me dijo Kiba.

"Bien, pues no os mováis mucho de aquí. Y mirar a ver si cogéis a más rastreadores." Afirmé. "Vamos Ino."

En un pispás volví a estar en lo alto del edificio más alto del pueblo tras haber cogido yo a la chica en brazos para subirla allí más deprisa donde paré en seco.

"¿Cómo te llamabas?" Le dije. "Hyuga ¿qué más?"

"Hinata." Me dijo ella con voz suave.

"Vale Hinata." Le dije. "Ayúdame a buscar al intruso. Tú puedes ver las almas con ese ojo blanco¿no? Entonces localiza a la extraña."

"Yo no veo las almas..." Dijo ella tímidamente. "Veo los puntos de control de chakra."

"Pues busca alguno inusual." Dije yo. "Si vives por aquí conocerás los puntos de chakra de todos, alguno habrá que no te cuadre."

"No, no veo nada." Me dijo.

"Mira mejor." Pedí yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jo, mira que montar una como esta." Dijo el chico sentado en la cabeza de la única hokkage mujer. "Y yo sin saber si está por aquí..." Añadió suspirando. "Bueno, habrá que ir pensando en algo. Así no puedo moverme por ahí, tengo que pensar algo..."

Estuvo pensando un buen rato, pero ninguna idea parecía satisfacerle.

"Jo, que el de las ideas no era yo." Dijo entonces un poco deseperado. "Anda que también desaparecer así después de aquel ataque... En fin, creo que esperaré a que se calmen un poco más las cosas." Añadió poniéndose comodo en la figura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Dónde se ha metido?" Se preguntaban los hombres.

"Es increible." Dijo Kurenai junto a Asuma y Kakashi. "¡¿Cómo se os ha podido colar un extraño?!"

"Y ni siquiera sabemos quién era." Dijo Asuma.

"No, tenía la cara oculta." Afirmó Kakashi. "Ni siquiera habló. Fue inposible identificarlo."

"Kakashi." Le llamó Iruka. "Hachi está por ahí también. No le ha gustado nada que le despertase la alarma."

"Pues ahora sí que quien quiera que haya entrado la lleva clara." Dijo Kakashi suspirando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ahi!" Dijo Hinata señalando a la distancia. "Hay alguien en las figuras de la montaña."

"Genial." Le dije. "Vamos a por el resto." Añadí cogiéndola en brazos de nuevo para ir deprisa a donde habíamos dejado a los otros. "Kiba, Akamaru, Shino... Vamos. ¿Y todos estos?"

"Nosotros también queremos ayudar." Dijo Ino.

"Vale, pero no os metáis mucho." Dije yo. "Tan solo hay que evitar que se largue..."

"Sí." Dijeron ellos.

"Bien... Choji, Shikamaru e Ino cercarle y evitar que se escape." Dije yo. "Shino, tú dijiste que podías ayudar a seguirle ¿no? Hazlo. Kiba y Akamaru... vosotros con Hinata a plantarle cara, que piense que le habéis localizado vosotros; pero no le presionéis mucho, no queremos que desaparezca."

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo Ino.

"Yo me encargo de cazar la pieza." Afirmé sonriendo y ajustándome los guantes con fuerza. "Venga. Kiba, Akamaru y Hinata conmigo. A ver si podéis decirnos algo más sobre quien está en las estatuas de los hokkages."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya... Se está liando una buena." Dijo el de la estatua. "Cómo se ponen por un poco de secretismo. Bueno... igual debería irme, no parece que esté aquí." Dijo levantándose.

"De eso nada, chaval." Le dijo Kiba saltando y parando con Akamaru en la estatua junto a la de Tsunade. "Tu viaje termina aquí."

"No... puedes entrar... en la villa." Le dijo Hinata con su voz suave.

"Que miedo, un niñato con un chucho enorme y una chiquilla contra mí." Dijo. "Parece que en esta villa confían en las mujeres."

"Eh, no te olvides de nosotros." Le dijo Ino llegando con Shikamaru a cerca de la cabeza de la hokkage.

"Ni de mí." Añadió Shino saltándole encima con sus insectos saliendo disparados hacia el intruso con la capa oscura.

"¿Eh?" Dijo él. "Copias de críos contra mí..."

En un momento había tirado a Akamaru al suelo y había destrozado el clon de Kiba y Hinata, así como el de los otros. A Shino, por otro lado, lo había lanzado contra el suelo pero Akamaru lo había recogido cuando llegaba al suelo.

Y el desconocido se fue.

"¿Ha podido ver a través de nuestros clones?" Preguntó Ino sorprendida.

"¿Seguro que puedes seguirle con eso?" Le pregunté a Shino cuando llegué junto a Akamaru con el resto.

"Le he colocado una hembra de mis insectos en las ropas cuando le ataqué." Me dijo.

"Akamaru, lleva a Shino a que le vea un médico, Hinata ve con ellos; Chohi e Ino vosotros también. Buscad a Kakashi y el resto y llevarle a donde está el insecto hembra ese. " Dije yo. "Shikamaru y Kiba, vosotros conmigo. Voy a necesitar una distracción cuando Kiba nos guie a ese tío. Veamos a dónde va ese tipo..."

"Pero Hachiko." Me dijo Ino. "Yo también quiero ir."

"Necesito que busquéis a Kakashi." Les dije yo. "Y que les traigáis al lugar cuanto antes mejor. Es muy importante, traer a Kakashi..."

"Sí." Asintió ella tras un segundo de duda.

"Vamos Shikamaru." Le dije. "A ver si podéis seguirme. Kiba, tú guias."

"Sí." Dijeron ambos.

Los tres entonces partimos en una dirección mientras el resto se iban por otro lado para pronto dispersarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Le tenemos." Dijo Kiba. "Ahora va a ver ese tío lo que significa herir a un amigo."

"Cuidado." Le advertí yo. "No quiero más heridos. No subestiméis a ese tío y sobre todo, manteneros a salvo en todo momento."

"¿Cómo prentedes que le distraigamos si puede ver a través de nuestros clones?" Me dijo Shikamaru.

"¿No sois Jounin?" Les pregunté. "Buscaros la vida, pero que manteneros a salvo."

"Eres una prepotente." Me dijo Kiba.

"Sí, pero soy una prepotente que hasta ahora, no ha perdido una batalla en años." Afirmé. "Y bastante peligrosa si me enfadan, y ese tío lo ha hecho." Afirmé antes de desaparecer de su lado para ir a situarme en posición.

"Genial, se ha vuelto a mosquear." Dijo Shikamaru. "Procuremos que no nos hagan demasiado daño."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, el misterioso extraño se paró en la orilla del río y cogió aire.

"Jo, a este paso no conseguiré encontrarle..." Suspiró. "Desde luego en esta villa no son tontos, son los primeros que se dan cuenta de mi entrada. Claro que en el resto no habia vigilancia como aquí..."

Con cuidado se acercó al agua y bajándose la mascara para beber un poco.

"El agua de aquí está limpia... Ideal para beber." Murmuró paladeandola con cara inparcial para escuchar y volver a ponerse la mascara hasta la nariz. "Ahí vienen de nuevo. Que fastidio."

"Eh, no tan rápido." Dijo Kiba apareciendo. "No sé quien eres, pero nadie hace daño a un compañero y sale indemne."

"Te has ganado unos enemigos peligrosos." Añadió Shikamaru.

"¿En serio?" Dijo él saltando atrás para evitar la sombra de Shikamaru que le lanzaba y posándose en una piedra en el agua. "Un ninja de la hoja que controla las sombras, que interesante. Y encima tan joven. Lastima que no funcionen más que en el suelo firme o arenoso."

"Por muy mayor que seas, no vas a poder esquivarnos mucho rato." Dijo Kiba. "Si él no puede acertarte con sus sombras en el agua, entonces tendré que hacerte volver a tierra firme."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos chicos lo estaban haciendo bien, no podía negarlo. Eran un buen duo. Shikamaru controlaba las sombras, y Kiba podía moverse líbremente con agilidad por su condición de chico-bestia. Una técnica más psiquica con una más física, lo que le faltaba a uno, lo suplía el otro y ambos sabían coordinarse bien. Guiaron al enemigo a una trampa y cuando pensaba que le habían atrapado, descubrieron que era solo un clon y el original estaba a sus espaldas.

"Creo que tendré que faltar a una promesa que hice a alguien." Dijo él. "Porque pienso usar mi poder contra unos niñatos pesados que no dejan de jorobarme."

Justo cuando salté para atraparle, ví como los dos chicos se caían al suelo; y entonces le caí encima de donde había estado.

"¿Un jounin?" Dijo como asombrado de verme allí.

"¿Qué les has hecho?" Le dije.

"Por fín, esto se pone interesante." Dijo él.


	21. Chapter 22

**Naruto 22: Un guerrero desconocido. ¿Qué hay entre tú y él, Hachi?**

"Por fin, parece que esto se pone interesante." Me dijo el hombre misterioso con un deje de sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Qué les has hecho a los chicos?" Le pregunté de nuevo al ver que tanto Shikamaru como Kiba estaban en el suelo retorciéndose levemente pero aparentemente inconscientes.

"Te lo diré si me ganas." Me dijo. "Así que creo que no te enterarás."

"¡Vete al infierno, cobarde!" Le dije explotando en un montón de copias sólidas de mí mientras convocaba a mi Sharingan.

Entonces me dispuse a pelear con toda la fuerza que tenía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Por... ahí..." Dijo Shino siguiendo las señales de sus insectos macho le mandaban siguiendo a la hembra.

"¡Deprisa!" Dijo Kurenai.

Entonces vieron unas explosiones junto al río según se acercaban.

"¡Rodeadle!" Gritó Raido. "¡No dejemos que escape!"

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un montón de copias mías peleando contra aquél tipo y su clon que cada vez que desaparecía volvía a aparecer. La batalla era totalmente terrible, entonces comenzaron a cercarnos caminando sobre el agua, trepando a árboles.

"Mierda, esto se pone feo." Dijo el auténtico clon del extraño.

"¡Te tengo cab--n!" Dije calléndole encima medio desnuda salvo por el chaleco y en bragas y atenazándole contra el suelo mientras hacía la capucha de su túnica caer al suelo revelando la cara tapada con una media máscara de tela como la mía, pelo negro y ojos claros. En la frente tenía una cinta metálica y su emblema en él.

"¡¿Gatita?!" Dijo él sorprendido.

Entonces le dí un tremendo golpe en la cara que le hizo torcer la cara del impacto y que seguro que al día siguiente le dejaría moratón.

"Sí, eres tú." Me dijo afirmandolo.

"¡Idiota!" Le grité sin reparar en la marabunta que se había formado en torno nuestro. "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre usar tus técnicas contra unos crios?!. ¡Me has despertado pedazo de gilip----s!"

"Increible..." Dijo Kakashi escondiendo su cara en la mano como el resto de gente que me conocía, abochornados, pensando que eso era embarazoso...

"Eh¿cónoces a ese tío?" Me dijo Kurenai mientras yo le volvía a dar un golpe en la cara.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a armar follón aquí, subnormal?!" Le dije yo. "¡Tenías que haber sabido que si yo te encontraba volviendo a molestar a la gente te daría una paliza!"

"Es evidente que sí." Afirmó Asuma mientras venían a intentar separarme de él.

"¡Pegar a niños es de cobardes, mari---!" Le dije volviéndo a golpearle una y otra vez tras hacer volar a los que intentaron sujetarme.

"Eh, ya vale." Me dijo Kakashi viniéndo a cogerme con Asuma, Izumo y Raido y lográndolo tras ser repelidos tres veces. "Los otros están bien."

"¡Soltádme de una vez!" Dije rabiosa. "¡Dejadme que le enseñe a no meterse con gente inocente!"

"Tú." Le dijo Kakashi mientras me sujetaban entre cuatro personas y yo seguía gritando para que me dejasen darle a ese hombre. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy amigo de Hachiko." Dijo él rápidamente levantándose del suelo. "Y podéis dejarla suelta, ella lleva razón al darme."

"¡Claro que llevo razón, curvo!" Le grité soltándome. "¡Es de cobardes cómo has actuado!"

"Vale." Dijo él poniéndose de rodillas ante mí. "Acepto el castigo."

No sé cuantas veces le abofeteé, hasta calmarme y parar. Mientras la gente me miraba sorprendida.

"Y ahora pide perdón a toda esta gente por despertarlas y molestar." Le dije señalando a un lado. "¡Ahora!"

"Perdón." Dijo. "Por todo."

"Vale." Le dijo Genma. "Ahora identifícate y todo listo."

"Cuervo." Dijo él. "No tengo villa ni tampoco nombre nunca más."

"Cuervo es un amigo mío." Dije yo. "Por esta vez yo respondo de él."

"Vale, pues ya está." Dijo Genma. "Yo me vuelvo a vigilar."

"Ahora iré." Dijo Kakashi. "Tengo interés por saber más sobre este pajarraco de cuidado." Afirmó mientras yo le acariciaba el lugar donde le había zurrado con cierta ternura y él sonreía.

"Vale, ahora que no hay nadie dime qué has venido a hacer aquí." Le dije yo. "Y sin mentiras, sabes que puedo ver através de ellas."

"Como no." Dijo él. "Yo mismo te enseñé."

"Eh, venga, comienza a desenbuchar pajarraco." Le dije.

"Vine a buscarte." Me dijo. "Las flores y los metales, todos te buscamos. Desapareciste sin más y todos estabamos preguntando por tí. Nos tenías un poco preocupados."

"Estoy bien, estoy en casa." Dije.

"Pero has oído algo ya ¿no?" Me dijo. "Sobre el complot."

"Me lo temía..." Murmuré yo.

"Eh, estábamos preocupados por tí." Añadió cogiéndome por la mano suavemente. "Los chicos estábamos muy preocupados por tí, temíamos que te hubiésen matado al aparecer por aquí."

Eso me hizo sonreir por dentro. Recordaba a ese chico, era parte de mi último grupo: las flores y los metales. Habían sido lo más parecido a un grupo, a una familia que había tenido desde la tragedia; eso me hizo frotarme las cicatrices de aquella vez.

"Aún te duelen ¿no?" Me susurró con ternura.

"No seas tonto." Le dije. "Sabes que yo no siento de eso."

"Por desgracia, se te da mejor crear ilusiones mentales que mentir." Me dijo sonriendo y reparando en Kakashi, Iruka y Gai que continuaban allí. "¿Y esos?"

"Eh, esos tenemos un nombre." Le dijo Iruka.

"Vaya, vaya..." Dijo Gai. "Que tipo más maleducado."

"Son amigos míos." Dije yo. "Gai e Iruka, y Kakashi."

"¡No fastidies!" Dijo Cuervo abriendo los ojos. "¡Wow!"

"¿Qué es eso de las flores y los metales?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Mi antigua banda." Dije. "No eramos banda, banda. Actuabamos cada uno por nuestra cuenta, pero ahí estábamos como una banda."

"Bueno, ahora que te he encontrado ya puedes volver con nosotros." Me dijo Cuervo sonriendo. "Todos te echan de menos."

"No puedo." Afirmé yo. "Ahora tengo que estar aquí. Mi hokage me lo ha pedido."

"¿Qué?" Me dijo. "¿Pero no decías que...?"

"Ya lo sé." Dije. "Pero tengo ordenes específicas de permanecer aquí."

"Veo que por fin te entra en tu dura cabeza, Hachi." Me dijo Kakashi.

"De todas formas¿por qué no vuelves y les dices que estoy bien?" Le dije sonriendo. "No os preocupéis, aún no pienso morir. Ahora tengo una misión."

"De eso nada." Me dijo. "¿Sábes tú el camino que he hecho hasta llegar aquí? Venga, no seas así, invítame a quedarme... por favor..."

"Lo siento, si tuviese una casa aún." Le dije. "Pero por ahora vivo en una casa."

"¿Con una chica?" Me preguntó.

"N..."

"Sí, claro." Dije yo sonriendo. "Sabes que no acepto caridad de los hombres."

_"Será mentirosa..."_ Pensaron Iruka y Kakashi.

_"¿Por qué oculta que vive en mi casa?"_ Pensó Kakashi. _"¿Qué relación tiene ese tipo con ella para tomarse tantas confianzas?"_

"Jo..." Dijo él. "Vaya, entonces tendré que dormir en algún hostal..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oye. ¿Quién es ese Cuervo que no quieres decirle que vives en mi casa?" Me preguntó Kakashi cuando fuimos a con Iruka tras dejar a mi amigo en la posada normalita de cerca de la entrada.

"Sí, parece demasiado cercano." Me dijo Iruka. "¿Qué es eso de las flores?"

"Amigos míos." Dije. "En cierto modo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, así que hay cosas que no sabéis de mí. Aunque creo que aún me queda un as en la manga."

"¿Cual?" Me preguntaron mientras parabamos porque Kakashi se tenía que ir a la entrada y nosotros seguir adelante.

"Secreto." Afirmé bromeando y guiñandoles un ojo. "En fin, me voy a casa a dormir. Mañana voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones."

"Que sepas que al final vas a tener que decirmelo." Me dijo Kakashi antes de desviarse.

No llevabamos ni diez pasos andados lejos de él cuando Iruka se dirigió a mí.

"No pienso meterme en tu vida." Me dijo. "Pero estas viviendo en casa de un hombre, te llevas genial con un montón de nosotros y parece que conoces a bastantes tipos peligrosos."

"Entonces no te metas en mi vida." Le dije.

"Dime una cosa. Ese grupo... ¿qué tiene que ver contigo?" Me dijo.

"Todo y nada." Afirmé. "Iruka." Añadí parándome en seco en el edificio donde Kakashi tenía su casa. "Hace tiempo que no me veis, he hecho cosas de las que no estoy muy orgullosa siguiendo el código moral mío. Igual es que no soy tan buena persona como todos creéis. He cambiado, tal vez demasiado."

Eso le dejó sin palabras, entonces volví a caminar en silencio, alejándome de él hasta que reaccionó y me siguió.

"Esta noche..." Me dijo.

"Me parece bien que pongan vigilancia sobre donde está alojado." Dije. "Si yo fuese vosotros tampoco me fiaría de él, pero yo le conozco, confío en él. Sé que no es un peligro para la villa, al menos mientras yo esté de vuestro lado."

"¿Y si no lo estuviéses?" Me preguntó.

"Estaríais muertos antes de lo que pensáis." Afirmé levantando un dedo. "Uno de nosotros es un riesgo. Uno dentro y otro fuera, un peligo. Dos..." Añadí levantando dos dedos. "Dos de nosotros es el caos. De tres a toda la banda... destrucción." Entonces saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta. "Buenas noches, Iruka. Que descanses bien."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, me quedé dormida antes de lo que esperaba. Si no lo hubiése hecho, me hubiése dado cuenta de que había un cuervo volando sobre la villa, un ave que bajó en picado sobre el hostal y se metió por una ventana para salir al cabo de un rato por la misma ventana mientras mi amigo Cuervo lo miraba perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Bueno, ahora a esperar..." Murmuró él entrando y cerrando la ventana. "Mañana voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, solo espero que mi querida Fenix no me deje a la merced de esta gente..."

Él no dormía mucho, al menos no cuando no estaba seguro de su seguridad, y en aquella habitación no lo estaba.

"Ojalá estuviése aquí Acero..." Suspiró. "Al menos él sabría mejor qué hacer con los vigilantes..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, si no os importa, yo me iré deprisa a casa." Dijo Kakashi cuando fueron a relevarles del turno de vigilancia. "Me temo que tengo cosas que hacer."

"No son horas de ponerse a limpiar." Le dijo Genma en broma. "Deberías ir a dormir, mañana seguro que nos llaman a todos para interrogar al intruso de esta noche."

"Eso mismo me suponía yo." Afirmó Kakashi. "Pero me temo que no puedo esperar tanto. Voy a ver si averiguo algo esta misma noche."

"Lady Hokage no permitirá interrogatorios privados." Le dijo él.

"No pretendo interrogarle a él." Afirmó Kakashi antes de separarse de Genma.

En efecto, no tomó el camino a la posada sino que se fue directo a casa. Su intención era el despertarme si hacía falta y preguntarme directamente a mí. Porque no le había quedado muy claro por qué me había enfadado tanto con aquel hombre o qué relación había entre nosotros, que estaba claro como el agua que era bastante cercana.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a casa yo ya dormía; y tendría que acabar él solo el informe para presentar por su parte. Así que, sin ningún miramiento, se sentó en su escritorio y encendió la lámpara haciendo que yo me acurrucase en sueños bajo las sabanas.

No le costó mucho acabar el informe, y cuando lo hizo se quedó mirándo el bulto en la cama que ahora era yo bajo toda esa ropa. Suspiró y apagó la luz para desnudarse y meterse en la cama.

"Aparta un poco, que no me dejas ni meterme en mi propia cama." Me dijo empujándome suavemente a un lado para meterse él a mi lado.

En un principio me quería haber despertado, pero al verme dormir tan apaciblemente, decidió que le daba un poco de pena y me dejó dormir; sin embargo, al meterse, me despertó y abrí un poco un ojo sin que él lo viese.

Si después de tantos años durmiendo por mi cuenta y en batallas y situaciones precarias pensaba que yo iba a dormir toda una noche de un tirón habiéndo movimiento cerca de mí en el mismo cuarto, iba muy mal encaminado.

"Genial, quería preguntarle sobre ese tío." Dijo en voz baja mirando al techo.

"Tranquilo, no es más que un compañero-amigo." Afirmé con voz suave. "Ahora duerme, no te voy a contar más sobre él de lo que él mísmo quiera contaros."

"¿Estabas despierta?" Me preguntó girándose a mí y poniéndome su brazo bajo mi cabeza.

"No, me has despertado al abrir la cama." Afirmé cerrando los ojos. "Pero no me va a costar nada volver a dormirme."

"Mañana intenta dormir bien." Me dijo. "Ya te han desvelado esta noche dos veces."

"Ni lo sueñes." Afirmé sonriendo a medias con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. "Tengo que hacer algo así que me despertaré al alba y me tendré que saltar los entrenamientos. Tengo... que proteger algo."

"Para ser un amigo te tomas demasiadas molestias." Me dijo él.

"¿Estás celoso?" Le pregunté divertida. "Vamos, es solo un amigo-compañero; tengo unos deberes para con la villa y otros para con los míos. También os protegería a vosotros si calléseis en sus manos."

"No, si ya lo he visto." Me dijo. "Dos chicos que trabajaban contigo calleron en un sueño de desesperación hasta que les liberó."

"Porque se lo ordené yo." Afirmé. "Y no contaba con que pasase eso. Me enfadé mucho cuando ví lo que les estaba haciendo."

"Cierto." Afirmó él. "¿Y qué me dices...?"

"Duerme." Le dije sonriendo. "No voy a contarte ningún secreto."

"Al menos dime cómo llegó a ser compañero tuyo." Me dijo.

Entonces se dió cuenta de que yo volvía a estar dormida y suspiró.

"No sé cómo puede hacerlo pero siempre se libra de contestar a lo interesante." Dijo él.

En mi interior, yo sonreía. Todo lo que él quería que le contase no iba a hacerlo. Teníamos un pacto de protección de datos, solo la información que él pudiése contrarles sería lo que podrían saber de él. Y en el hipotético caso de que hubiése una guerra, yo tenía permiso para dar cierta información sobre ellos y ellos sobre mi. Claro que yo era considerada entre ellos como la cabecilla del grupo, tanto de metales como de flores, que estaban "hermanados" o aliados pero eran diferentes entidades; muy bien diferenciadas, por cierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**CLAN DE LAS FLORES (8 chicas+ 4 chicos)**_

NICK------------SEXO-------EDAD------------HABILIDAD----------------------------------------------------------------------CLAN

Cuervo-----------Hombre------27-----------Ilusionista/control mental-----------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las sombras

Plata-------------Hombre------26-----------Control por la sangre/ Nieve-------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las nieves

Acero------------Hombre------19-----------Ilusiones de sombras (Crea figuras corpóreas de las sombras)---------------------Villa oculta de las Sombras

Oro--------------Hombre------25-----------Control de la luz--------------------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Agua

Rosa-------------Mujer--------25-----------Sombras---------------------------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Agua

Crisantemo------Mujer--------28-----------Produce sonidos que se meten en la mente y la controlan----------------------------Villa oculta de las Sonido

Margarita-------Mujer--------19------------Puede hacer que la tierra se mueva a voluntad--------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Arena

Loto------------Mujer--------24------------Ve en la oscuridad/ Controla el agua------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Agua

Edelwais--------Mujer--------26------------Controla el tiempo atmosférico/ manipula el agua------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Nieves

Zarza------------Mujer-------28------------Con su armadura de brazos produce ondas sónicas que causan dolor y paralizan-----Villa oculta de las Sonido

Orquídea--------Mujer-------26------------Causa ilusiones y por tanto maneja voluntades----------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Sombras

Liss--------------Mujer-------30------------Para el tiempo y ve el futuro----------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Nieves


	22. Chapter 23

**Naruto 23: El cuervo. Mensajero de problemas.**

Ya era de nuevo el amanecer cuando me despertó el despertador que había puesto en la mesilla y me costó un solo ring apagarlo, por suerte, Kakashi no se despertó. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando me escabuyí fuera de la cama con mucho siguilo y extremado cuidado para no hacer algo que pudiése despertarle.

En completo silencio, me preparé para salir y cogí una manzana de la cocina; acto seguido, salí cerrando con sigilo para después de eso estirarme al frescor de la mañana y comenzar el camino hacia la posada donde había dejado a mi amigo.

Allí llamé a la puerta mientras los vigilantes del Anbu no perdían ojo de mis movimientos.

"¿Se puede saber, quién narices...?" Dijo el señor apareciendo en la puerta que estaba abriendo vestido aún con el pijama y abriéndo los ojos al verme. "Ah, perdón, perdón. No sabía..."

"Buenos días. Tranquilo, vengo a ver al inquilino de la habitación 26. ¿Podría darme una llave para evitar despertar a sus vecinos, por favor?"

"Yo... sí, claro." Dijo él un poco asustado. "No quisiera tener problemas con..."

"Gracias." Dije cogiéndo la llave.

Me sabía mal haber asustado al pobre hombre, pero supuse que al llevar el uniforme oficial del cuerpo de élite de ninjas, eso le había llevado a la conclusión de que estaba en misión oficial. La verdad es que solo me había puesto la chaqueta bajo el chaleco porque a esas horas hacía un poco de frío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Cuervo sobrecogido cuando me vió sentada a la mesa de su cuarto cuando se levantó y salió allí con la camisa en la mano. "¡Jod--r! No me des esos sustos... Ya pensé que eras uno de esos malditos tipos que no han dejado de vigilar el edificio desde que entré..."

"Eh, no les culpes por hacer su trabajo." Le dije sonriendo. "Tú te lo has buscado por armar ese escándalo ayer por la noche."

"No podemos identificarnos y lo sabes." Me dijo.

"Ya, por eso mismo he venido yo aquí." Le dije. "Vengo a que me cuentes todo antes de que vengan a recogerte oficialmente."

"¿Oficialmente para qué?" Me dijo.

"Para interrogarte." Afirmé. "Es lo que se hace con los intrusos aquí. Pero tranquilo, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que me dejen estar ahí. Acambio de..."

"Acambio de qué." Me dijo.

"Acambio de que colabores un poco." Dije. "Yo no soy de interrogatorios, pero saben cómo soy y todos mis logros hasta desaparecer y en las últimas dos misiones para el pueblo. Espero que eso sea suficiénte para que la hokkage me permita estar presente en tu interrogatorio."

"Ni loco dejo que me interroguen." Afirmó él.

"Pues vas a tener que hacerlo." Afirmé tranquila. "Te lo has buscado por armarla ayer. Pero prometo protegerte todo lo que pueda. Y ahora... cuentamelo todo. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no he estado yo?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kakashi se despertó, volvía a estar solo en la cama. Claro que conociéndome ya como me conocía, sabía que seguramente estuviése entrenando aunque era pronto por la mañana.

Pero nunca era demasiado pronto para que alguien tocase en la puerta mientras se vestía.

"Ya va." Contestó él acabando de vestirse y abriendo a Iruka. "Iruka, no me digas que nuestra amiga ha vuelto a liarla."

"No, no." Dijo él riéndose. "La verdad es que van a interrogar al tipo de anoche. Hay que ir a ver qué pasa."

"Interrogan a ese tío, Hachi no esta en casa... blanco y en botella. Está allí ya ¿no?" Preguntó Kakashi saliendo tras ponerse el calzado y con el chaleco para ponerse después de cerrar la puerta.

"No sé." Afirmó Iruka. "Pero como no es de la sección de interrogatorios no la van a dejar entrar, digo yo."

"Ay amigo Iruka." Le dijo Kakashi. "No te fíes nunca de una mujer, y menos de ella. Nunca sabes cómo te va a sorprender..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Me vas a contestar ya o tengo que seguir?" Le preguntó Ibiki a Cuervo.

"Cuidado, cerdo." Le dijo Cuervo con un hilillo de sangre calléndole por la boca. "No pienso decir nada. Puedes matarme si quieres, valiente. Seguro que no serías tan valiente sin tenerme a mí atado."

De nuevo Ibiki volvió a usar sus técnicas para hacer que el hombre que tenía ante él le contase lo que quería saber.

Tras tres horas allí dentro, Cuervo no había dicho nada interesante para la villa más que no iba a contestar nada demasiado serio.

La gente comenzó a salir a por algo para calmarse un poco.

"¿Qué tal?" Preguntó Tsunade mientras me mantenía a mí junto a ella por ordenes directas y muy específicas.

"Nada, es imposible sacarle nada..." Dijo un hombre.

"Se niega a decir nada, ni siquiera bajo tortura." Afirmó otro.

"Se lo dije lady Hokage." Le dije yo. "Le conozco, no va a decir nada. Podéis matarle y no habréis conseguido nada. ¿Puedo ir ya?"

"Odio tener que decir esto, pero... está bien." Dijo. "Llevarle a la sala de interrogatorios redonda. Que todos los jounin de más rango estén tras los cristales. Y no vas a entrar sola. Que Ibiki, Raido y dos anbu te acompañen."

"No hablará." Le advertí yo.

"Hazle hablar." Me dijo. "Y no te voy a dejar entrar sola allí."

"No hablará, solo habla conmigo; pero podemos intentarlo." Afirmé.

"Llevarle a la sala de interrogatorios circular." Dijo Lady Tsunade.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, las manitas quietas." Les dijo Cuervo a Raido e Ibiki mientras le llevaban a la sala circular.

"Hola Cuervo." Le dije.

"Hombre, por fin alguien amigo." Dijo. "¿Puedes pedirles que me aflojen esto?" Me preguntó haciéndo sonar las restricciones en su espalda. "Me hacen daño en las muñecas."

"Lo siento, pero no." Dije. "Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. ¿No?"

"Porque al fin se han dado cuenta de que no pienso decir nada." Dijo sonriendo a medias. "¿Es necesario estos tíos?"

"Mi hokage me exige que estén aquí." Afirmé yo sonriendo a medias. "No te pases¿vale?"

"Solo porque tú me lo pides." Me dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué...?" Dijo Raido.

Costó un poco que mis cuatro compañeros a la vez callesen al suelo dejándonos solo a nosotros tres.

"Vale, y ahora que ya estamos solo los dos..." Le dije acercándome tras levantar una mano para indicar que todo estaba bien a los de fuera. "¿Comenzamos?"

"¿Es necesario tener...?" Dijo señalando con los ojos a las paredes.

"Me temo que sí." Afirmé yo. "Ya ha costado que me dejasen a mí venir aquí. Vaya, siento lo de la cara." Dije acercándome y tocándole la sangre seca y la que aún estaba un poco fresca. "No recordaba que aquí hiciesen eso."

"Bah, tranquila." Me dijo frotando su cara contra mi mano para besarmela. "No me van a hacer hablar con tortura."

"Ya, se lo advertí antes de que enpezasen." Afirmé separandome y cogiéndo una silla para ofrecersela mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa. "Intentar sacarnos información que no deseemos revelar es como darse de cabezazos contra una pared."

"Sobre todo contigo ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo en broma.

"Pillada, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí ¿no?" Le pregunté. "Tengo... una lista de preguntas. Comienzo... Nombre, procedencia y tal."

"Como ya he dicho, no tengo nombre, me llamo Raven y lo de la aldea de procedencia la perdí hace tiempo. Ya lo sabes."

"Sí, pero tenía que oirse de tus labios." Afirmé anotandolo. "Motivo por el que ayer noche agrediste a... vaya, siete niños y dos jounin adultos, eso sin contarme a mí, claro."

"Los crios son un incordio." Me dijo. "Pero tal y como te prometimos, no le hice daño serio a ninguno. Por cierto, había unas chicas ¿ahora se fian de ellas para esto?"

"Ya, a mí también me sorprendió un poco, pero debo decirte que tengo algunas viejas conocidas entre las ninja de élite. Aquí las mujeres sabemos proteger a los nuestros." Dije sonriendo y anotándolo. "Por cierto, en lo de no atacar niños también entraba no causarles pesadillas con tus poderes como a mis amiguitos Shikamaru y Kiba."

"Como siempre los mandaste a ellos como distracción ¿no?" Me dijo. "Un error por tu parte, si hubiésen levantado un par de palmos más del suelo..."

"Hubiésen muerto, lo imagino." Afirmé. "Ellos atacaron primero, pero eso no quita para que entrases a la villa sin permiso, probocases caos a altas horas de la noche y lo más grave, me hicieses despertar cuando estaba en lo mejor de mi sueño."

"Ya, bueno, lo siento." Me dijo. "Necesitaba encontrarte. Estabamos preocupados, habíamos oído de tu pelea con aquél típo de la villa del sonido huído y la explosión y todo... temíamos que los rumores de tu muerte fuese cierto. Claro que por lo visto, tú no te mueres ni aunque te maten."

Eso hizo que me riése.

"Que macabra." Afirmó Kurenai.

"Ya, pero tienes que admitir que es la única que parece manejar a ese perturbado." Afirmó Kotetsu.

"A mí me preocupa más el por qué." Afirmó Kakashi. "Pensadlo un poco, ese tío no ha cantado ni bajo tortura del cruel de Ibiki, y ella va y se lo pide y él canta todo lo que le pregunta."

"Tampoco le está preguntando todo." Afirmó Lady Tsunade. "Se está saltando preguntas."

"Bueno." Dije dejando aparte la tabla de preguntas sobre la mesa. "Se acabó lo de las preguntas oficiales. Ahora vienen las mías."

"Ah, no." Dijo. "Por favor, no."

"Quiero que me repitas otra vez lo que me dijiste anoche." Dije yo. "Así evito tener que contarlo a todos. Dijiste que hay un complot ¿no?"

"Sí." Afirmó.

"Del que no sabéis nada." Dije omitiendo información.

"Así es." Me dijo captando lo que intentaba yo.

"Pero aún así, debido a la amistad que nos une y tu lealtad, has venido a buscarme para decirmelo." Dije yo.

"Y comprobar que estabas bien." Dijo. "Ah, e intentar convencerte de volver."

"No puedo, por ahora." Dije sonriendo. "Bueno¿y quién decías que hay detrás de todo esto que no lo recuerdo?"

"NI idea." Afirmó él. "Pero él está en el ajo."

"¿ÉL?" Preguntaron tras los cristales.

"No sé a quién te refieres." Afirmé sonriendo y cerrando mi mente para evitar incursiones indeseadas. "El resto de noticias que atañen a la villa y acabamos."

"Venían aquí viajeros de otras villas." Me dijo. "Está comenzando a haber cierta agitación en todas las villas. Ah, y encontré una como esa cinta que llevas en la pierna tiráda por ahí; la segunda que encontramos nosotros. Dos de los vuestros no van a regresar."

"Preguntale si sabe quienes." Me dijo la Hokage por el pinganillo.

"¿Cómo va a saberlo?" Dije divetida. "Él no es de aquí, no se sabe los nombres. Nosotros solo sabíamos los nombres de nuestras presas."

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo Cuervo con ironía. "¿Acaso no se atrevían a venir ellos mismos?"

"Eres tan terco que no." Dije yo. "Bueno¿y qué tal anoche?"

"Bah, esos tíos en los alrededores eran un incordio." Me dijo. "No se puede dormir con todos esos perros de presa apostados en los alrededores. Porque te lo prometí, pero te juro que me quedé con ganas de entretenerme haciéndo a esos pajarracos vivir sus peores pesadillas."

"Bueno, ya sabes que los polis no siempre son buenos." Dije casi riendo. "Esos pobres hombres hacían su trabajo, como estos colegas aquí presentes. ¿Ya has visto la villa?. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Por lo que me contaste tú yo esperaba otra cosa." Admitió él. "Claro que solo la he visto de noche, pero por lo que nos contabas tú para describirla esperaba algo mas... verde. Y tradicional."

"Bueno, lo que era de corte más tradicional está ya destruido." Dije.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Increible, ahora se ponen a charlar como marujas." Dijo Asuma.

"Kakashi, entra ahí y diles que él se queda aquí, ella puede irse." Le dijo Tsunade.

Yo entonces lo oí por el pinganillo y se lo dije a Cuervo.

"Eh, los cuervos no podemos estar presos." Me dijo. "¿En serio esperan que sea bueno como te he prometido si me enchironan?"

"Esoy de acuerdo contrigo. Y tampoco voy a dejar que te hagan eso, voy a ver si puedo mover unos cables..." Afirmé asintiendo."Con permiso, Lady Hokage." Dije yo al oirle con el pinganillo. "Solicito que Cuervo sea puesto en libertad."

"No, es un elemento peligroso." Dijo ella. "Deberá quedarse preso."

"Con permiso, el 'elemento peligroso' como lo designais es amigo mío, si yo le digo que no ataque a los civiles no lo hará." Afirmé yo. "A no ser que se vea amenazado, en cuyo caso, mis ordenes se anularían y el que lo amenazase duraría un segundo ante él."

"Por eso es peligroso dejarle andar libre por ahí." Dijo ella. "Irá a una celda de contención."

"Sintiéndolo mucho, no puedo permitir eso." Afirmé yo encarandome al espejo.

"Lo primero, estas frente a Izumo, yo estoy a siete puestos a su derecha." Me dijo.

"Lo siento." Afirmé moviéndome al puesto que me decía. "Como decía, no puedo permitir eso. Mis principios no me lo permiten. Cuervo solo ha contestado a ataques, si alguien tiene la culpa de que Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino saliésen heridos ayer fui yo. Les pedí que me ayudasen en un ataque siendo el cebo para guiarle a un punto donde cogerle yo. En la villa de la hoja que yo recuerdo un visitante que atacó en defensa propia en la villa no se le encarcelaba sin un crimen previo."

Se hizo un silencio en el que yo me mantuve quieta y en silencio también.

"Está bien." Dijo ella al final. "El individuo llamado 'Cuervo' será puesto en libertad con las debidas medidas preventivas, y nombro encargados de su vigilancia a Hachiko y Kakashi con su equipo. A condición de una prueba de que lo que dices es verdad."

"Cuervo, despierta a los caballeros." Le ordené yo secamente.

"Con gusto." Dijo.

"Ahora..." Dije mirando al espejo donde se supone estaba Lady Tsunade antes de volverme a él con la cara triste y molesta mientras mis compañeros allí despertaban lentamente. "Ahora te vas a clavar este suriken en el hombro."

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo sorprendido.

"¿Cónfias en mí?" Le susurré. "Es la única manera."

Entonces él cogió el suriken y sin mirar se lo clavó en un hombro para luego coger el otro y clavarselo en el otro.

"Me ibas a mandar hacerlo, así que lo hago yo por tí." Me dijo con ambos clavados. "Y este para que esos cabezas cuadradas vean que no pienso escapar." Añadió clavándose un arma más en la pierna derecha. "Si tengo una pierna herida no puedo correr muy deprisa, me alcanzaían ¿no? No deseo causarte problemas a tí." Añadió poniéndome su mano en mi cara suavemente.

"Lady Tsunade, por favor." Le pedí yo triste mientras ponía un pañuelo en el agujero del suriken y retiraba este del mismo para pretar la herida. "Por favor..."

"Vale." Dijo ella entando por la puerta. "Ha demostrado lealtad hacia tí. Voy a curarle y podrá salir bajo tu vigilancia y la de Kakashi y su grupo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jod--r." Dijo Asuma. "Se ha clavado los suriken él mismo en los hombros."

"Aún no me lo puedo creer." Afirmó Gai.

"Es... eso es una obediencia ciega." Afirmó Kurenai con los ojos como platos.

"Desde luego lo que está claro es que ese hombre de verdad confía en Hachiko." Afirmó Iruka. "Que valor..."

"Como que ninguno aquí hubiése hecho ni lo de Hachi ni lo de su amigo." Afirmó Izumo.

"Eh, Kakashi, estás muy callado." Le dijo Genma. "¿Tanto te ha sobrecogido?"

"No, pero..." Dijo Kakashi. _"Ese tío no ha dudado en clavarse los suriken por ella."_ Pensó Kakashi._ "Y ella ¿por qué le protege tanto¿Acaso me mintió cuando dijo que él no era más que un amigo, un compañero? Nadie que sea solo un compañero hace lo que él hizo... ¿Y esas caricias¿Por qué iba a ponerse tierno con ella si no hubiése algo más que amistad?"_

"Eh ¿os habéis aburrido mucho en el interrogatorio?" Pregunté cuando salí con Cuervo apoyándose en mi hombro y cojeando.

"Eh, 'Pajarraco'." Le dijo Kakashi molesto. "Que sepas que no pienso perderte de vista ni un segundo."

"Tampoco esperaba menos." Dijo Cuervo tocándose los arañazos de lo que habían sido los suriken clavados. "Esto pica."

"Lady Hokage ha prometido que cuando te vayas te curará lo de la pierna." Afirmé. "Hasta entonces tendrás que aguantar con mis vendajes y lo poco de curación que tengo."

"Oye, Hachi. ¿No te estás tomando muchas molestias por ese hombre?" Me preguntó Kakashi susurrando cuando Cuervo estuvo recogiendo sus pertenencias de la entrada.

"Digamos que tenemos un código de honor." Afirmé yo. "Y compartimos algo, hace tiempo."

"Y no me vas a contar el qué."

"Eso deberás preguntarselo tú." Afirmé yo. "Una de las reglas es que yo no puedo contar nada que él no desee que se sepa. Eh, eh. Cuervo eso me lo quedo yo, gracias." Afirmé cogiéndole un suriken camuflado como un adorno de sus botas.

"¿No me vas a dejar ir armado?" Me preguntó.

"No te pases de listo." Le dije. "Ambos sabemos por qué te quito esto."

"Vayamos a buscar a Sakura y a Naruto." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Si es para vigilarle te recomiendo que mantengas a Naruto alejado de él." Le dije. "Él si que no soporta a los niños como él. No creo que tuviese inconveniente en demostrarlo."

"Son ordenes de Lady Tsunade." Me dijo Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, la verdad es que sí es bonito..." Me dijo Cuervo cuando pasamos por un espacio verde.

"¿Te gusta?" Le dije. "En el fondo ha cambiado un poco desde que la vi por última vez. Ya casi no recuerdo nada, salvo a mis antiguos compañeros y conocidos."

"Y amigos." Me dijo Kakashi tras carraspear.

"¿En serio?" Me preguntó Cuervo. "Vaya, dijiste que no tenías amigos." Añadió mirándome a mí.

"Pensaba que estaban muertos o me querían a mí muerta." Afirmé yo.

"¿POr qué querría nadie que estuvieses muerta?" Me preguntó Sakura.

"Eres una niña aún." Le contestó Cuervo rápidamente. "No lo entenderías. ¡Ay!" Dijo cuando le dí un golpe en la nuca. "¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?!"

"No te metas con los niños." Le dije yo. "En fin, cambiando de tema, dijiste que habíais recogido a otro miembro."

"Ah, sí." Me dijo. "Dos nuevas flores: Narciso y Mandragora. La última no es muy agradable de controlar, la verdad. Pero parece que Loto se las apaña bastante bien para mantenerla bajo control."

"Bien, creo que vas a tener que hablarme más de ellas." Afirmé. "En otro momento. Otro lugar."

"¿Acaso no te fias de nosotros?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Lo siento, no tiene nada que ver con eso." Afirmé. "Pero si se diera el caso y estallase una batalla contra otra u otras villas, sé de una pequeña aldea que nos sería fiel en la guerra."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo Sasuke. "¿Qué te hace pensar que vayan a querer ayudarnos?"

"Que estás hablando con uno de sus habitantes." Afirmó Cuervo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche de nuevo y dejamos a Cuervo en su hostal, Naruto con Genma que se había unido a la vigilancia desde una distancia con un anbu bajaron al suelo con nosotros y allí nos despedimos y cada cual se fue a su casa.

"Así que según tú hay una aldea." Me dijo Kakashi mientras caminabamos a casa. "Una que no conocemos nadie."

"Exacto." Afirmé. "La villa oculta de la muerte. Llena de gente peligrosa. Si se diera el caso estoy totalmente segura de que nos ayudarían."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?" Me preguntó abriendo la puerta y entrando ambos para que yo cerrase con llave.

"Simplemente lo sé." Afirmé yo. "¿Te apetece algo concreto para cenar?"

"No te escabuyas." Me dijo mientras yo cogía los útiles de cocina. "Me estas ocultando algo, dime qué es."

"Lo siento, pero hay ciertos secretos que me llevaré a la tumba." Afirmé yo sin ceder ni un ápice. "No traiciono a los míos. Ni a vosotros ni a ellos."Añadí volviéndo a librarme de él y maniobrando entre cacharros.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Me dijo.

"¿Sopa de miso o ramen?" Le pregunté. "Personalmente previero miso ahora porque..."

"Me da igual, no te escabuyas." Me dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca nervioso. "¿Quiénes son ellos?. ¿Son los que están detrás de toda esta movida?"

"Suel-ta-me." Le dije enfadada y separando las sílabas con furia.

"¿Son o no lo son?" Me dijo él soltándome.

"No, no lo son." Afirmé cogiendo los ingredientes y preparandome para cocinar la sopa para los dos. "¿Acaso crées que son tan tontos como para venir a contarme todo lo que me han contado si fuesen ellos?"

"Desde luego que no, pero nunca se sabe, no les conocemos." Afirmó Kakashi.

"Yo sí, y no se atreverían a atacar un sitio en el que yo estuviese." Le dije.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya tarde, habíamos acabado de cenar y yo dormia en el suelo porque me había molestado que Kakashi me tratase como si fuese una muñeca suya y tuviése que contarle todo, como si tuviése derecho a saberlo todo sobre mí solo por ser en cierto modo mi pareja.

Entonces aporrearon la puerta y yo dejé salir mi enfado; así que fue Kakashi el que fue a abrir para descubrir a Iruka.

"Hay que ir al cuartel general." Dijo desde la puerta. "Han combocado a todos los jounin a una reunión extraordinaria para comunicarnos algo."

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora?" Pregunté yo desde detrás de Kakashi.

"Parece ser que hay novedades." Afirmó él.


	23. Chapter 24

**Naruto 24: Malas noticias. Una nueva guerra.**

"Supongo que os preguntaréis por qué os he mandado llamar a estas horas." Dijo Lady Tsunade mientras todos los jounin que acababan de llegar se sentaban en los bancos que les tocaba. "Acabamos de recibir un emisario con malas noticias. Hace dos días encontraron el cadaver del Tsuchikage en un pozo cerca de la villa oculta de la roca. Junto a este hayaron dos cintas, una de la villa oculta de la arena y otra de nuestra amada villa."

Esa noticia hizo que se alzaran murmullos de confusión entre todos y Tsunade entonces golpeó la mesa furiosa.

"¡Callaros ya y dejad que continúe!" Dijo.

Y entonces irrumpí yo furiosa también con Cuervo de mi mano.

"¿Se puede saber con qué derecho habéis apresado a este hombre?" Le dije yo.

"¡Ese hombre es sospechoso de ser un espía!" Dijo alguien.

"¡Este hombre no es un espía!" Dije yo. "¡Es un aliado!"

"Hachi, haz el favor de sentarte y dejar de ponerte en evidencia." Me sugirió Kakashi.

"¡Ese mensaje era para mi familia!" Dijo el cuervo. "¡Yo también tengo mis obligaciones, y una es avisar de que un miembro está en peligro!"

Eso me hizo a mí sorprenderme, la familia... así era como nos llamabamos nosotros entre nosotros para los extraños. Estaba avisando al resto de que yo estaba en peligro, aunque yo no lo supiera.

"¡Aquí no hay ningún miembro en peligro de tu familia!" Le dijo lady Hokage encolerizada. "¡Si no te hemos sometido a tortura en una prisión ha sido porque esa mujer intercedió por tí y yo tengo la obligación de creer a mis gentes!"

"Cuervo, será mejor que esperes en la celda." Dije yo entonces. "Te prometo que será solo hasta que la reunión acabe."

"Vale." Dijo él entonces. "Confio en tu palabra, nunca has faltado a ella."

"¡Llevaroslo!" Ordenó Lady Tsunade.

Cuervo ni siquiera intentó liberarse, tal y como le había pedido, se dejó llevar de vuelta a la celda por dos de los jounin de allí; y entonces la hokkage se volvió hacia mí llena de ira.

"¡En cuanto a tí, la próxima vez serás expulsada de la villa por traición!. ¡Ya hemos aguantado suficiénte tus caprichos y tonterías!" Me dijo. "¡Siéntate!"

"Si, señora." Contesté entre dientes sentándome. "Lo siento."

"Ahora, si no hay más interrupciones..." Dijo Lady Tsunade para continuar explicando la situación.

"¿Cómo te has atrevido a encararte a la Hokkage?" Me susurró Kakashi.

"Porque era mi amigo, y es injusto." Le dije. "También lo haría por tí si fuese al revés."

"Así que ahora me temo que estamos metidos en medio de una guerra." Sentenció Lady Tsunade. "Y debemos prepararnos para ella."

Odiaba decir que si hubiésen hecho caso de lo que les había dicho y lo que Cuervo les había contado el día anterior, todo eso no habría pasado. Vale, no sabía qué era todo eso, pero con lo poco que había conseguido recoger de información, seguramente hubíesen podido intuir esto más a tiempo y haber conseguido evitar la guerra, ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

"¿Entonces... Konoha va a luchar?" Preguntó alguien.

"Aún no." Dijo la hokage. "Primero enviaremos un mensajero, para que intente parlamentar con las otras villas e intentar conseguir evitar la guerra o si no, al menos tener aliados contra esta guerra."

"Con permiso, creo que sé a quienes enviar para parlamentar con la aldea oculta de la arena." Dijo Kakashi. "Está probado que Naruto tiene cierta... amistad con el Kazekage."

"Y Shikamaru podría ir puesto que tiene amistad con algunos miembros de la villa." Añadió Asuma.

"Con permiso, lady Hokkage." Dije yo levantando la mano.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Me preguntó Kakashi tirándo del chaleco para sentarme. "Ya has hecho bastante el show, siéntate y cállate."

"No me da la gana." Dije dándole un codazo y soltándole de golpe. "Solicito permiso para ir a buscar unos aliados que estoy segura responderán a nuestra llamada de auxilio. La villa oculta de la muerte nunca hará oídos sordos a una suplica de ayuda debídamente formulada."

"En ese caso, enviaremos a alguien apropiado para tratarlo." Me dijo ella.

"Con su permiso, solicito permiso para ir yo." Afirmé yo manteniéndome en mis trece. "Sé cómo tratar con su gente."

"Tú no eres un ninja encargado de eso." Me dijo ella. "Se enviará a alguien."

"Y ese alguien no volverá vivo a nosotros." Añadí yo.

"Subestimas a tus compañeros." Me dijo. "Irá otro."

"¿Preferís arriesgar la vida de uno de vuestros hombre en vano?" Le pregunté indignada. "Ni siquiera sabéis donde está¿cómo pretendéis encontrarla pues?"

"Vaya, eso es cierto..." Dijo ella callendo en la cuenta entonces. "Está bien, se te asignará un grupo de jounin para ir a esa misión. Solo espero, por tu bien, que esa gente no nos falle. O estarás fuera de aquí de nuevo, y esta vez, como una desterrada."

Eso hizo que todos en la sala guardásemos silencio.

"Otra cosa más." Afirmé yo. "Quiero que Cuervo venga conmigo, si él no viene no nos recibirán."

"Vale, de todas formas ibamos a echarle ya..." Afirmó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la reunión acabó y se nos dejó irnos, yo me apresuré a ir a los calabozos para sacar a Cuervo de allí. Los guardias intentaron inpedirmelo y entonces calleron al suelo presas de las alucinaciones de Cuervo.

"Creía que te había dicho que te portases bien." Le dije abriéndo la puerta y entrando.

"De todas formas me estaba divirtiéndo llenandoles la mente de imágenes y viéndo cómo reaccionaban." Me dijo sonriendo mientras le soltaba los grilletes para que él se frotase las muñecas. "¿Y bien, qué pasaba?"

"¿Sabías que había muerto el Tsuchikage?" Le pregunté.

"No, vaya, eso son problemas." Me dijo.

"Ha encontrado dos bandas junto al cadaver." Afirmé.

"Y una de ellas es de esta villa ¿no?" Me dijo mientras salíamos y tras pegarles una patada a cada guardia.

"Exacto, eso significa que estamos al borde de una guerra." Afirmé.

"Se lo tienen merecido." Afirmó Cuervo. "Yo se lo había advertido ya, y si no me equivoco, tú también."

"Lo sé, pero ahora tengo unas obligaciones." Afirmé. "No puedo dejar que esta gente muera por un maldito complot del que no sabemos nada. Me han mandado a pedir ayuda a nuestra villa."

"Ah, no." Me dijo él. "No creo que puedas convencernos de que ayudemos a unos tíos tan idiotas como para ignorar noticias solo porque vienen de gente que no es de la villa o en la que al parecer no confían demasiado. Oye, huye de aquí, regresa con nosotros y olvídate de estos perdedores. Nosotros siempre te acogeremos..."

"Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer más que echarles un cable." Dije. "La hokage es una mujer, tiene valor, pero prefiere evitar las peleas en la medida de lo posible. No quiere ver que hay un complot contra ella o contra alguien de la villa. Ahora esto es mi hogar tanto como lo es la villa de la muerte. No puedo abandonarles, aquí hay también mujeres y niños inocentes que no merecen morir."

Él entonces miró al suelo triste. No necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que estaba triste porque no fuese a regresar a la villa a la que había pertenecido tantos años desde la muerte de mis compañeros. Y también estaba preocupado porque había escogido un bando en la guerra.

"Está bien, entonces te acompañaré a la villa." Me dijo. "El camino no va a ser un camino de rosas, menos ahora que no sabes qué te estará aguardando fuera de aquí."

"Claro, pero primero tengo que ir a recoger unas cuantas cosas." Dije yo. "Solo lo necesario para el viaje hasta allí."

"Te ayudo." Me dijo.

"No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola." Afirmé sonriendo a medias. "Tú quedate en la entrada. Sin atacar a ningún habitante, ni jugar con las mentes de los niños."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jo, esto de estar aquí quieto esperando, sin hacer nada, sin poder jugar con las mentes de nadie es muy aburrido..." Dijo Cuervo tras como una hora esperando desde que nos separamos.

"Hombre, ya tenemos a nuestra rata." Dijo Kakashi llegando con Sakura.

"Eh, era cuervo." Le dijo él. "¿Y ella?"

"Parte del equipo jounin que han mandado para acompañaros." Dijo Kakashi. "Ahí llegan otros."

"¿Ese es el típo que tenemos que vigilar?" Preguntó Ino.

"Y luego nos dicen a Akamaru y a mí que somos animales." Dijo Kiba.

"Genial, el amigo de Hachi, un niñato y dos niñas." Dijo Cuervo retirandose el pelo hacia atrás y mirando al cielo. "Hachi se va a cabrear."

"Peor para ella." Afirmó Ino. "Porque vamos a ir todos."

"¿Y donde está ella?" Preguntó Kakashi. "¿Acaso se ha ido a arreglar para venir?"

"Ha ido a prepararse." Dijo Cuervo. "Y tranquilos, se ha asegurado que me aburro. Me ha prohibido moverme de aquí o jugar un poco para entretenerme."

"Bien, eso supone que llegará tarde." Dijo Kiba sentándose en el puesto de la entrada.

"Oye, no te sientes aquí, por favor." Le dijo el ninja de la entrada. "Algunos tenemos que trabajar."

"¡Eo!" Dije en el camino de entrada al pueblo. "Perdón por el retraso, tuve que ir a coger un par de cosas fuera. ¿Estamos todos?"

"Andando." Dijo Kakashi.

En un periquete todos estaban de pie andando hacia mí. Fue entonces cuando reparé en que había tres jovenes que ya conocía.

"¿Qué hacen Kiba, Akamaru, Ino y Sakura aquí?" Pregunté entonces.

"Vienen con nosotros." Dijo Kakashi.

"Ellos no pueden entrar en la villa." Afirmé yo. "No les van a dejar pasar..."

"Está por ver si no nos dejan." Dijo Kiba.

"Kiba, tú ya has sufrido los poderes de Cuervo en tí." Dije. "¿Qué crées que te hará alguien como Rosa o Crisantemo?"

"Los hay peores." Afirmó Cuervo. "Pero desde luego, ninguno tendría dudas en acabar con ellos si intentan entrar."

"Les protejeré yo." Afirmé. "No pienso tolerar que les maten."

"Ni que fuesemos a dejar que lo hiciesen." Dijo Sakura.

"¿Créeme, con dos de ellos juntos? Lo harías." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Cuervo, vale." Le dije yo riñendole. "Déja de asustarles."

"Vale, vale..." Dijo él. "Pero luego no te quejes si muere alguno."

"Ellos se van a quedar en la posada del desfiladero." Afirmé yo. "Solo vamos a entrar Kakashi y yo contigo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino no fue fácil; nos habíamos asegurado de que fuese así al elegir ese lugar donde ubicar la villa.

"¿Falta mucho?" Preguntó Ino. "Estamos cansados."

"Llevamos cinco días corriendo sin descanso..." Dijo Sakura quejándose.

"La posada es justo en la cima de la montaña." Dije yo señalando una enorme montaña escarpada donde estaba situada la entrada a nuestra villa. "Subiendo por aquí pronto encontraremos la posada en un llano. Allí tendréis que esperar mientras los mayores vamos a parlamentar con la gente de la villa."

"¡¿Cómo?!" Preguntaron los chicos.

"Creo que sería mejor que viniésen los chicos con nosotros." Dijo Kakashi.

"Los matarán." Dijo Cuervo. "No podemos llevarlos. En realidad... un adulto se las vería canutas para llegar allí, y si consiguiesen avanzar... hay tantos peligros ocultos que acabaría muerto."

"Lady Tsunade exigió que ellos viniésen." Dijo Kakashi desafiándome.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Dijo Cuervo.

"Ya vale, Cuervo." Dije yo levantando una mano. "Por esta noche pasaremos la noche en la posada, si es que llegamos para entonces."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche nos había alcanzado en la pared vertical, pero no por ellos paramos. Al contrario, continuamos ascendiendo lentamente y los chicos intentaron no quejarse. Casi amanecía cuando llegamos al llano de la posada.

"Bueno, y ahora por dónde." Preguntó Sakura jadeando.

"Ahora a la posada." Dije yo. "Vosotros no venís; además, todos necesitamos descanso."

"Tú tampoco vas a huir así como así." Le dijo Kakashi a Cuervo que me miró.

"Ninguno va a entrar ahí solo, y él se va a quedar aquí con nosotros. Por ahora." Le dije yo para todos.

No lo creo. Nunca he creído que fuese a ser necesario hacer esto, pero esta noche... cuando todos durmiésen... iría al exterior y me dedicaría a comunicarme con el vigilante que más cerca tuviése.

No, no iba a meter a los chicos allí dentro, pero lo que sí podía hacer era que alguien saliese, a parlamentar.

Esa misma noche salí de la posada y me situé junto a la entrada del tunel que conducía a la villa. Allí hice señales acústicas y de luces llamando a la gente que pudiése oirme. Trasmitiendo un código.

No tardó mucho en llegarme una respuesta.

"¿Quién osa...?" Preguntó una voz gélida.

"Ranko." Dije yo al reconocer esos ojos ambarinos tan grandes. "Soy yo, necesito que transmitas un mensaje lo más rápido que puedas."

"¡Fénix!" Dijo el dueño con alegría. "¿Eres tú de verdad?"

"Yo también me alegro de verte amigo, pero necesito que te des prisa y les digas a las chicas que manden a alguien para hablar. No estoy sola y mis compañeros quieren entrar a pesar de que les he advertido que les he dicho que si lo hacían morirían... No puedo poner en peligro ni a unos ni a otros."

"Entiendo..." Dijo el enorme animal. "Les transmitiré el mensaje tan pronto como me sea posible."

"Muchas gracias." Dije yo. "Diles que Cuervo está conmigo también, por favor. No podemos movernos porque notarían nuestra ausencia."

"Ah, recuerdo que mencionaron algo sobre eso hace días." Afirmó él. "Ahora mísmo voy a llevarles el mensaje."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún era de noche cuando Kakashi me oyó salir de la posada y miró por la ventana para ver qué hacía yo. Me vió frente a la entrada del tunel hacia la ciudad y pararme allí para hablar con algo o alguien que al parecer estaba dentro del tunel. Eso le preocupó, así que se comenzó a vestir para salir a perseguirme si intentaba entrar yo sola. Pero no hizo falta, tras verme tirar algo al tunel me vió irme de allí y regresar a la posada.

_"¿Con quién hablaba?"_ Se preguntó. _"¿Por qué ha ido allí y ahora vuelve aquí?. ¿Acaso hay algo ahí dentro tan peligroso como para que esté asustada de entrar?"_

Segundos después pudo oír mis pasos pasando junto a su puerta del cuarto que compartía con Kiba y Akamaru y entrar en la de las chicas. Pódía haber ido al cuarto y haberme hecho confesar, preguntarme directamente... pero no lo hizo.

"Tengo que confiar en ella." Murmuró.

"Si te refieres a Hachi..." Le susurró otra voz. "Te aseguro que si la confianza es mutua, tú sales ganando..."

"Eso me lo dice alguien sin escrupulos que se divierte causando pesadillas a los guardias que le mantenían preso en la carcel cuando tú aceptaste estar allí, 'pajarraco'."

"Sí, bueno... digamos que confiaba en ella. Si ella me dijo que fuese con aquellos guardias y esperase en el calabozo era porque debía ser así, ella me sacaría después. No me gusto... pero al menos no me prohibió divertirme mientras esperaba." Afirmó Cuervo sonriendo.

"¿Qué hay entre vosotros?" Le preguntó Kakashi entonces.

"No sé. Amistad, alianza, familiaridad... Demasiado en común, demasiado tiempo juntos." Dijo él mirando al techo. "No pensaba decirtelo, pero... considerando los datos que he recogido en el tiempo que os he visto... Te aseguro que nuestra relación no ha sido nunca tan íntima como puedas pensar. Somos más como compañeros de vivencias. Un día nuestros caminos se cruzaron y desde entonces nuestros destinos quedaron unidos en cierto modo. No sé, es... es especial." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Lo sé." Afirmó Kakashi.

"No me refiero a moñadas, es especial en serio." Afirmó Cuervo. "Tanto dolor en su pasado... claro que solo sabemos una cosa. Por qué era alguien como yo, sin un sitio al que volver, sin una aldea que la reconociése como suya... es duro pensar que en un momento, todo lo que una vez conocíste como tuyo desaparece. Pasas de ser alguien a ser un desecho, un exhiliado... un sin-patria."

"Pero ella nunca ha sido eso." Afirmó Kakashi serio.

"En el momento en que todo su grupo anterior fue asesinado, ella dijo que no podía volver. Ella piensa que no lo sabemos, pero todos lo sabemos, no se lo digas. Preferimos que no lo sepa." Afirmó Cuervo. "Allí dentro, todos somos duros. Ella la que más, es posible; pero también es ella la razón por la que seguimos vivos."

Entonces se oyó un ruido fuera.

"Ah, la señal." Dijo Cuervo sonriendo mientras se oían unos ruidos animales cerca de allí. "Ahora se buen chico y duérmete. Al menos aparenta estarlo hasta el nuevo día."

"¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Porque aquí, ahora mismo los intrusos sois vosotros." Dijo él sonriendo con ironía. "Si ella no os estuviese protegiendo estaríais muertos..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

LOS APUNTES DEL NINJA (PARTE 1)

A) DISTRIBUCIÓN DE PAISES Y VILLAS

1 Los cinco grandes países

- 1.1 País de la Tierra

- 1.2 País del Fuego

- 1.2.1 Valle del Fin

- 1.3 País del Rayo

- 1.4 País del Agua

- 1.5 País del Viento

2 Las cinco grandes aldeas

- 2.1 Aldea Oculta de las Rocas

- 2.2 Aldea Oculta de Konoha

- 2.3 Aldea Oculta de las Nubes

- 2.4 Aldea Oculta de la Niebla

- 2.5 Aldea Oculta de la Arena

3 Otros países ninja

- 3.1 País de los Osos

- 3.2 País de la Hierba

- 3.3 País de la Lluvia

- 3.4 País de los Campos de Arroz

- 3.5 País de la Nieve

- 3.6 País de la Cascada

- 3.7 País de la Luna

4 Otras aldeas ninja

- 4.1 Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia

- 4.2 Aldea Oculta de la Luna

- 4.3 Aldea Oculta de la Estrella

- 4.4 Aldea Oculta del Humo

- 4.5 Aldea Oculta de la Hierba

- 4.6 Aldea oculta del Sonido

- 4.7 Aldea Oculta de la Cascada

- 4.8 Aldea Oculta de la Libélula

- 4.9 Aldea Oculta de la Nieve

5 Otros países

- 5.1 País de los Pájaros

- 5.2 País de la Garra

- 5.3 País del Colmillo

- 5.4 País de la Miel

- 5.5 País de las Judías Rojas

- 5.6 País del Río

- 5.7 País del Mar

- 5.8 País de la Piedra

- 5.9 País de los Pantanos

- 5.10 País del Té

- 5.11 País del Udon

- 5.12 País de los Vegetales

- 5.13 País de la Ola

- 5.14 País del Remolino

Por otro lado, cada villa de las principales posee un Kage que es el ninja de mayor rango lider de cada país. Cada uno vive en una villa diferente de un país diferente y vela por la seguridad de todos los miembros de su país.

Los Kages llevan antepuesto el título del país en el que se encuentra su aldea respectiva:

**- Hokage** (火影, _Sombra de Fuego_), de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

-** Kazekage** (風影, _Sombra de Viento_), de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

- **Mizukage** (水影, _Sombra de Agua_), de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

- **Tsuchikage** (土影, _Sombra de Tierra_), de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.

- **Raikage** (雷影, _Sombra de Rayo_), de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes.


	24. Chapter 25

**Naruto 25: Crisantemo: La misteriosa flor de los muertos. Las flores y los metales.**

Era pronto en la mañana cuando me tocaron en el hombro y en un segundo tenía al agresor contra el suelo.

"Crisantemo." Dije entonces.

"Lo siento, Belladona." Me dijo la chica morena con el pelo cogído atrás con mechones pareciendo pinchos saliendo del mísmo. "No pretendía asustarte."

Entonces reparé en que no estaba sola allí. Allí también estaba la pelirroja oscura manteniendo a Sakura e Ino controladas en el suelo.

"Rosa, eso no es necesario." Afirmé. "Mantente apartada."

"Rosa, llévate a las chicas con los otros. Ve y dile a Zarza, Cuervo y a tu hermano que no se pasen con los otros tres." Le dijo Crisantemo.

"¿Dónde están el resto?" Le pregunté.

"Llegando si te refieres a los hombres, en la villa descansando o guardándola si te refieres al resto de flores." Me dijo ella. "¿Y bien, qué te trae de vuelta a nosotras?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Kakashi se despertó, se encontró atado y con dos armas contra su cuello y pecho.

"No te muevas niño bonito." Le dijo un joven moreno y ojos azul acero.

"Acero, si ella te ve te va a dar una paliza." Le dijo Cuervo sentado con la espalda en la pared sobre Shikamaru que estaba maniatado también.

"¡Soltadme!" Gritaba Kiba hasta que la chica pelirroja le puso un trapo en la boca.

"Cállate, mono." Le dijo ella.

"Esto os va a valer caro..." Se quejó Shikamaru.

"Señores, les presento a Acero, Oro y Zarza." Les dijo Cuervo. "Venga chicos, no os paséis. A mí también me apetece devolverles lo que recibí en mi visita a Fenix, pero no puedo. Son compañeros de nuestra amiga."

"Están en nuestros dominios." Dijo La morena con voz gélida tras la mascara de metal a lo Hanibal Legster. "Son nuestras normas."

"Como querais Zarza." Le dijo Cuervo. "Como les hagáis algo ella os lo devolverá por diez, ya la conocéis."

"¿Ella?" Preguntó Kiba mientras Rosa llevaba a Sakura y a Ino al cuarto y las depositaba en el suelo dormidas.

"Fénix." Dijo Cuervo con los brazos cruzados. "Vuestra amiga."

"Venga ya." Dijo el rubio de ojos azules y pelo a lo naruto pero con mechones más largos en las patillas calléndo mientras el resto estaba en punta para todos los lados mientras sujetaba un arma frente a la cara de Kiba. "No me creo que ella sea amiga de semejantes enclenques. Y dos niñatos, ni más ni menos. Te lo estás inventando."

"Por cierto ¿qué tienes en la cara?" Le preguntó Rosa.

"Los guardias de la aldea de nuestra querida amiga no son tan delicados como pensábamos." Dijo Cuervo. "Sus métodos de tortura para hacer cantar a los presos no son precísamente agradables. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no pudo evitar esto."

"Deberían haberte hecho más, traidor..." Le dijo Shikamaru para quejarse cuando Cuervo dió un saltito sentado en su espalda haciéndole daño.

"A callar, niño." Le dijo Cuervo.

"No me creo que dejase que te hiciésen eso." Dijo Zarza. "Tenemos un código."

"Es gracias a ella que solo tengo esto." Dijo él. "Intentó por todos los medios ser ella la interrogadora pero prefirieron mantenerla al margen. Creo que no se fían tanto de ella."

"¿Saben que trato tenemos con ella?" Le preguntó Oro.

"No, aún no." Dijo Cuervo. "Y ella no va a abandonarles."

"Entonces qué ha venido a hacer." Preguntó Acero son voz fría.

"A pedir ayuda." Dijo Kakashi para llevarse una patada.

"Tú a callar." Le dijo Acero.

"Pero es que él tiene razón, ha venido 'ha pedir ayuda' a la villa de la Muerte." Afirmó Cuervo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, tenemos que pensarlo." Me dijo Crisantemo. "Nos estás diciendo que demos una mano a cambio de nada."

"A cambio de nada no." Dije yo. "Sé que habrá un pago, pero todavía debo negociarlo con la hokage de nuestra villa."

"Un pago." Dijo ella. "Claro que sí, pero si no puedes prometernos nada jugoso no les daremos ayuda."

"Bueno, al menos pensaroslo, por favor." Le dije. "No puedo forzaros a hacer esto."

"Ya, claro." Dijo ella. "¿Y cuanto tiempo nos das para pensarnoslo?"

"Un día, y medio." Dije yo. "Más que suficiente. Y si venís, traerme algo de ropa. No puedo seguir con esto."

"Eso está hecho; encuanto a lo de luchar... Lo pensaremos." Afirmó ella olevantándose y preparandose para salir.

"Por favor." Le dije entonces con voz baja pero suficiente para que me oyese. "Es mi villa natal. Sin vuestra ayuda seguro que acabaremos todos muertos."

Ella solo se paró en la entrada unos segundo a oirme y cabió su gesto ablandándose un poco antes de volver a la frialdad original y seguir su camino.

"Vamonos." Dijo abriendo la puerta de los chicos. "Cuervo, duermeles y soltarles."

"Será un placer." Dijo él sonriendo.

"Eh, qué vais a..." Dijo Kiba para caer dormido como Sakura y como Kakashi al cabo de poco.

"Vaya, ese tío es fuerte." Dijo Rosa cuando salieron de la posada mientras yo les miraba ir desde la ventana de los chicos.

"¿A que no sabéis quién es?" Dijo Cuervo. "Es el famoso Kakashi Hatake, el famoso amigo muerto."

"¿Ha resucitado o qué?" Preguntó Acero.

"Ni idea." Dijo Rosa. "Así que quiere que nos unamos a la guerra ¿no?"

"Más o menos." Dijo Crisantemo. "Dice que negociará una buena recompensa a cambio de nuestra ayuda."

"Bueno, si hay buena reconpensa..." Dijo Oro. "No importa el bando con tal de que la recompensa sea buena."

"Es gracioso." Dijo Crisantemo entonces dejándo salir una carcajada sin poder controlarla.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" Preguntaron ellos.

"Es la primera vez que ella me pide algo por favor, casi como si rogase." Dijo Crisantemo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando los enviados se fueron, yo me asomé a la ventana y les vi internarse en el tunel del camino a la villa.

Entonces volví a cerrar la ventana y me senté con los chicos y Sakura para ponerme la cabeza de los niños en el regazo y acariciarles suavemente con la cara preocupada. Sabía que les habían dormido para que no les pudiésen ver irse, y supuse que Cuervo no les habría provocado pesadillas.

Akamaru fue el primero en despertar, y vino a tumbarse junto a su amo pero sin parar de mirarme a mí.

"Yo tampoco te culparía Akamaru." Le dije tristemente. "Supongo que no puedes confiar en mí porque juego a dos bandas, pero... jamás haría daños ni a unos ni a los otros."

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, acariciando los pelos en punta de Kiba., el cabello suelto de Akamaru, el rubio de Ino y el cabello rosa de Sakura con tristeza por haber tenido que permitir eso. Pero al final, pareció que comenzaban a despertar cuando el sol comenzó a caer.

"¿Qué a pasado?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

"¡Ah!. ¡¿Dónde están esos criminales?!" Preguntó Kiba.

"No son criminales, y ya se han ido." Dije yo. "¿Estáis bien todos?"

"Sí, eso creo." Dijo Sakura.

"¿Quiénes eran esos?" Me preguntó Ino mientras yo iba a ver cómo estaba Kakashi que se sujetaba la cabeza aún un poco dormido.

"Habitantes de la villa." Sentencié yo. "¿Notáis pesadez?. ¿Nauseas?. ¿Desorientación?"

"Un poco de todo." Me dijeron mientras Kakashi estaba un poco pálido y tenía arcadas.

"¿Qué le pasa a Kakashi?" Me preguntó Sakura preocupada.

"No pueden dañar a niños, pero de mayores no puedo impedirles que usen sus poderes especiales." Dije yo haciendo que Kakashi se apoyase en mí para llevarle al baño. "Creo que con él se han pasado un poco, pero no te preocupes, se recuperará con un poco de sueño y zumo de naranja y zanahoria. Ahora... vamos al baño, hombretón. Allí no pasa nada si vomitas todo lo que lleves en el estómago."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, después de cenar un poco con lo que encontramos en la despensa, volví a acompañar a Kakashi al baño para que volviése a vomitar la cena. Entonces le mandé a Kiba ocuparse un poco de él y yo salí a buscar una cosa.

Entes de internarme en el tunel, me aseguré de que no me viesen y entonces comencé el camino hasta mi pequeño almacén en el pueblo. Por suerte, allí tampoco me vio nadie y pude coger las medicinas pertinentes de todas las que tenía en mi casa de allí para volver a hacer la ruta al revés, sorteando los vigilantes sin problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, siento el retraso." Dije entrando al cuarto donde esa noche ibamos a dormir todos. "Subir y bajar de aquí no es tan rápido como parece. Y las medicinas no crecen en los árboles."

"¿Son medicinas?" Me preguntó Ino recogiendo mis sales de baño para calmar los efectos de las pesadillas de Cuervo.

"Sí, no os preocupéis, son para Kakashi. No son muy agradables de oler pero son efectivas." Afirmé. "Voy a preparar el baño. Vosotros no habéis tenido las pesadillas¿verdad?"

"No." Dijo Kiba mientras jugueteaba con la cabeza de Akamaru que tenía a Kakashi sirviéndole de almohada peluda y Sakura estaba al lado de Kakashi como si fuese una enfermera.

"De hecho yo no tuve ni sueños." Dijo Sakura. "Fué más bien como... estar inconsciente."

"Vale, pues prepararé el baño solo para Kakashi." Afirmé. "Kiba, que lo tome y no salga de la bañera cuando te diga en una media hora al menos ¿vale?"

"Entendido." Me dijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Puag!" Dijeron todos cuando entraron al baño y vieron la bañera llena de lo que parecía agua de pantano caliente.

"¡Jé pejte!" Añadió Sakura tapándose la nariz como todos.

"¡Ejto no hay jien lo ahuante!" Se quejó Ino para salir corriendo de allí.

((Lo de las letras cambiadas no es un error, por cierto; es para intentar reflejar que están hablando con la nariz tapada.))

"No pienjo metejme en ejo." Dijo Kakashi hablando por fín pero tapándose la nariz.

"No seas picajoso." Le dije yo. "Ya sé que esto no huele a rosas, pero te cortará de golpe las nauseas y el malestar. Por cierto, lo del olor se nota solo los primeros ocho minutos, luego te haces a ello. Bueno, ya tienes el baño listo, métete y aguanta un poco el olor y el calor."

"Te he diso que no pienho metehme ahí." Me dijo con la nariz tapada.

"Ten." Le dije buscando unas pinzas entre mi ropa y poniéndoselas en la nariz. "Ahora ya no lo hueles así que métete al agua. Kiba, que se meta y no se mueva de ahí en media hora."

"¡¿Peho jé dises?!" Me dijo. "¡Yo no pueho aguantag ají tanto tempo!. ¡Me voy a morir con ejta pejte!"

Claro, no había caído en que eso olía a rayos para una nariz normal, conque para la de un hombre-bestia era cien mil veces peor que incluso para una nariz desarroyada como la de Kakashi o la mía.

"Vale, entonces ven tú también y Shikamaru que se quede a controlar a Kakashi. Toma, otras pinzas." Le dije. "Yo no pienso mirar que esté ahí todo el rato. Sakura, Ino y yo irémos a preparar la habitación para la noche. Creo que me ocuparé de ese esta noche."

"Podríaj irte a dormig jon elloj." Me dijo Sakura.

"Y ejo te dejaría a tí jola." Dijo Kiba.

"Exacto." Dije. "No, mejor dormimos todos en el mismo."

"Jakura, Ino, Shijamahu, Ajamahu y jio podemoj dogmig en el mijmo cuagto." Dijo Kiba.

"Es una oferta tentadora, pero no sé si sería moral dejaros dormir así." Dije yo.

"Ej que ella no quiehe quedagse jola en el cuagto jonmiho." Dijo Kakashi.

"Tú métete en la bañera pero ya." Le dije. "Nosotras vamos a preparar los cuartos." Añadí saliendo delante de Sakura y Kiba. "Y en cinco minutos vuelvo para comprobar que estás dentro, Kakashi."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿En serio ese agua tan sucia hará algo?" Me preguntó Sakura mientras las tres comenzábamos a poner nuestros sacos de dormir en el suelo.

"Sí, está llena de medicina." Dije yo. "Sulfuro, que era lo que apestaba, para purificar la piel y por dentro; algunas plantas para intentar relajar la mente... medicinas relajantes... Básicamente se centra en la aromaterapia, aunque el olor en general no es muy bueno. En fin, voy a ver si se ha metido ya en el agua el maestro." Dije bromeando.

El baño estaba al final del pasillo por lo que no me costó mucho llegar allí.

"¿Se puede?" Pregunté.

"Entga, bguha." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Ah, genial, veo que ya estas en el agua." Dije sonriendo al verle medio sumergido en aquella bañera tan honda que le cubría hasta casi los hombros con los pies fuera. "Si quieres quítate la pinza, solo se nota el mal olor unos siete-ocho minutos. No te habrás movido de ahí ¿verdad?"

"No." Me dijeron ambos.

"Yo mihmo me he asegurado." Añadió Shikamaru con las pinzas en la mano.

"Bien, la habitación ya está, Sakura e Inho están dando los últimos toques y tal, por cierto te quedan aún nos veinte minutos, no salgas hasta entonces ¿vale? Ya verás como luego te sientes mejor."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, Kakashi estuvo los veinte minutos dentro de la bañera y mientras, Sakura aprobechó para dormir un poco como Ino, y yo bajé a cocer un poco de agua. Kiba y Akamaru estaban abajo en el porche haciéndo algo.

Hacía tiempo que no iba por allí y ya comenzaba a echar de menos sus calles. Claro que cuando vivía allí, tampoco perdía mucho tiempo por ellas, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba llendo de aquí para allí, vagando por caminos y llendo de un pueblo a otro. No debería haber echado tanto de menos aquél lugar, pero me hubiése gustado volver a entrar al menos una vez más antes de entrar en guerra junto a la villa de la hoja.


	25. Chapter 26: Diccionario básico de Japnés

Sutantivos 1. Personas 

**hito**「人」 persona  
**otoko**「男」hombre  
**onna**「女」mujer  
**kodomo**「子ども」niño  
**akachan**「赤ちゃん」bebé  
**okama**「お釜」maricón

**tomodachi**「友達」amigo  
**kareshi**「彼氏」novio  
**kanojo**「彼女」novia  
**okusan**「奥さん」esposa  
**sensei**「先生」profesor, maestro  
**gakusei**「学生」estudiante

**-chan**「-ちゃん」para pequeños  
**-san**「-さん」señor, señorita  
**-sensei**「-先生」profesor  
**-sama**「-様」para personas importantes 2. Cosas (mono) a) Escolares 

**hon**「本」libro  
**zasshi**「雑誌」revista  
**shōsetsu** 「小説」novela  
**shinbun** 「新聞」periódico  
**jisho** 「辞書」diccionario  
**enpitsu** 「鉛筆」lápiz  
**pen** 「ペン」pluma  
**nōto** 「ノート」cuaderno  
**kami** 「紙」papel  
**hasami** 「鋏」tijeras  
**shiken** 「試験」examen  
**shukudai** 「宿題」tarea  
**kokuban** 「黒板」pizarrón

**chōku** 「チョーク」gis  
**keshigomu** 「消しゴム」goma de borrar  
**konpyūta** 「コンピュータ」computadora  
**pasokon** 「パソコン」PC  
**tegami** 「手紙」carta  
**okane**「お金」dinero

b) Del hogar 

**terebi** 「テレビ」televisión  
**rajio** 「ラジオ」radio  
**kikai** 「機械」máquina  
**reizōko**「冷蔵庫」refrigerador  
**sofa**「ソファ」sillón  
**tēburu**「テーブル」mesa  
**isu**「椅子」silla  
**kagu**「家具」muebles  
**tsukue**「机」escritorio  
**beddo**「ベッド」cama  
**gomi**「ゴミ」basura  
**denwa**「電話」teléfono  
**doa**「ドア」puerta

**heya**「部屋」habitación  
**kaidan**「階段」escaleras  
**esukarēta**「エスカレーター」escaleras eléctricas  
**iriguchi**「入口」entrada  
**deguchi**「出口」salida  
**niwa**「庭」jardín  
**mado**「戸」ventana

3) El mundo 

**sekai**「世界」mundo  
**kuni**「国」país  
**senzō**「戦争」guerra  
**heiwa**「平和」paz  
**sentō**「戦闘」batalla  
**sora**「空」cielo  
**hoshi**「星」estrella  
**taiyō**「太陽」sol  
**tsuki**「月」luna  
**kumo**「雲」nube

**uchū**「宇宙」universo  
**yama**「山」montaña  
**kawa**「川」río  
**ame**「雨」lluvia  
**yuki**「雪」nieve  
**toshi**「都市」ciudad  
**shuto**「首都」capital  
**inaka**「田舎」provincia

4) Animales

**inu**「犬」perro  
**neko**「猫」gato  
**tori**「鳥」pájaro  
**nezumi**「鼠」ratón  
**ōkami**「狼」lobo  
**kitsune**「狐」zorro  
**tanuki**「狸」mapache japonés  
**hebi**「蛇」serpiente  
**ushi**「牛」res  
**meushi**「雌牛」vaca  
**kumo**「蜘蛛」araña  
**sakana**「魚」pez

**same**「鮫」tiburón  
**tako**「鮹」pulpo  
**iruka**「いるか」delfín  
**kujira**「鯨」ballena  
**raion**「ライオン」león  
**chōchō**「蝶々」mariposa  
**ryū**「龍」dragón

5) Partes del cuerpo

**te**「手」mano  
**yubi**「指」dedo  
**tsume**「爪」uña  
**atama**「頭」cabeza  
**me**「目」ojo  
**ha**「歯」diente  
**kuchi**「口」boca  
**hana**「花」nariz  
**ashi**「足」pierna, pie  
**mimi**「耳」oreja

**ude**「腕」brazo  
**hone**「骨」 hueso  
**chi**「血」sangre  
**kami no ke**「髪の毛」cabello  
**namida**「涙」lágrima  
**kuso**「糞」 mierda  
**ase**「汗」 sudor  
**hitomi**「瞳」pupila  
**kuchibiru**「唇」labios

6. Elementos

**mizu**「水」agua  
**hi**「火」fuego  
**kaze**「風」viento  
**ishi**「石」piedra  
**ki**「木」madera  
**kin**「金」oro

8. Plantas

**shokubutsu**「植物」planta  
**hana**「花」flor  
**ki**「木」árbol  
**sakura**「桜」flor de cerezo  
**bara**「薔薇」rosa

x. Deportes

**tenisu**「テニス」tenis  
**sumō**「相撲」sumo  
**kendō**「剣道」kendo  
**karate**「空手」karate  
**aikidō**「合気道」aikido

7. Lugares

**tokoro**「ところ」lugar  
**basho**「場所」lugar  
**umi**「海」mar  
**mori**「森」bosque  
**ike**「池」estanque  
**sabaku**「砂漠」desierto  
**toshokan**「図書館」biblioteca  
**kyōshitsu**「教室」salón de clase  
**hon'ya**「本屋」librería  
**resutoran**「レストラン」restaurante  
**bijutsukan**「美術館」museo  
**gekijō**「劇場」teatro  
**kōen**「公園」parque  
**tatemono**「建物」edificio  
**uchi**「家」casa

**gakkō**「学校」escuela  
**daidokoro**「台所」cocina  
**ima**「今」sala de estar  
**kissaten**「喫茶店」cafetería  
**depāto**「デパート」centro comercial  
**toire**「トイレ」baño  
**otearai**「お手洗い」lavabos (baño)

9. Comidas

a) Alimentos

**tabemono**「食べ物」alimentos  
**gohan**「ご飯」arroz  
**niku**「肉」carne  
**butaniku**「豚肉」puerco  
**sakana**「魚」pescado  
**satō**「砂糖」azúcar  
**shio**「塩」sal  
**su**「酢」vinagre  
**kēki**「ケーキ」pastel

b) Bebidas

**cha**「茶」té  
**kōhī**「コーヒー」café  
**osake**「お酒」sake  
**bīru**「ビール」cerveza  
**mizu**「水」agua  
**jūzu**「ジュース」jugo  
**miruku**「ミルク」leche  
**gyūnyū**「牛乳」leche

x. Instrumentos

**gitā**「ギター」guitarra  
**piano**「ピアノ」piano

**fruta**「果物」kudamono  
**verdura**「野菜」yasai  
**ringo**「林檎」manzana  
**mikan**「蜜柑」mandarina  
**ichigo**「苺」fresa  
**suika**「西瓜」sandía  
**orenji**「オレンジ」naranja  
**painappuru**「パイナップル」piña

11. Vehículos

**kuruma**「車」coche  
**jidōsha**「自動車」automóvil  
**jitensha**「自転車」bicicleta  
**fune**「船」barco  
**hikōki**「飛行機」avión

x. Diversión

**eiga**「映画」película  
**pātī**「パーティー」fiesta

10. Abstractos

**ai**「愛」amor  
**kokoro**「心」corazón  
**tamashī**「魂」alma  
**jikan**「時間」tiempo  
**kūkan**「空間」espacio  
**kibō**「希望」esperanza  
**imi**「意味」significado  
**aji**「味」sabor  
**uta**「歌」canción  
**hanashi**「話」plática  
**shi**「詩」poesía

**shi**「死」muerte  
**unmei**「運命」destino  
**un**「運」suerte  
**kami**「神」dios  
**megami**「女神」diosa  
**namae**「名前」nombre  
**nioi**「匂い」olor  
**kaori**「香り」aroma  
**oto**「音」sonido

12. Lengua

**nihongo**「日本語」japonés  
**supeingo**「スペイン語」español  
**eigo**「英語」inglés  
**furansugo**「フランス語」francés  
**doitsugo**「ドイツ語」alemán  
**chūgokugo**「中国語」chino  
**ratengo**「ラテン語」latín  
**roshiago**「ロシア語」ruso

**kotoba**「言葉」palabra  
**bun**「文」oración  
**rei**「例」ejemplo  
**bunpō**「文法」gramática  
**hatsuon**「発音」pronunciación  
**dōshi**「動詞」verbo  
**meishi**「名詞」sustantivo  
**kaiwa**「会話」conversación  
**shitsumon**「質問」pregunto  
**kotae**「答え」respuesta  
**monogatari**「物語」cuento

**yōfuku**「洋服」ropa (occidental)  
**zubon**「ズボン」pantalón  
**sukāto**「スカート」falda  
**shatsu**「シャツ」playera  
**kutsu**「靴」zapatos  
**pantsu**「パンツ」calzones  
**kutsushita**「靴下」calcetines  
**megane**「眼鏡」lentes  
**yubiwa**「指輪」anillo  
**udewa**「腕輪」pulsera  
**bōshi**「帽子」sombrero  
**sētā**「セーター」suéter  
**kaban**「鞄」maleta  
**kasa**「傘」paraguas

a) Familiares

**kazoku**「家族」familia  
**chichi**「父」papá  
**haha**「母」mamá  
**imōto**「妹」hermana menor  
**ane**「姉」hermana mayor  
**ojīsan**「おじいさん」abuelo  
**ojisan**「おじさん」tío

**otōsan**「お父さん」papá  
**okāsan**「お母さん」madre  
**otōto**「弟」hermano menor  
**ani**「兄」hermano mayor  
**obāsan**「おばあさん」abuela  
**obasan**「おばさん」tía

**kyodai**「兄弟」hermanos  
**shimai**「姉妹」hermanas  
**itoko**「いとこ」primo

14. Tiempo

a) 

**nichi**「日」día  
**tsuki**「月」mes  
**nen**「年」año  
**seiki**「世紀」siglo

**kyō**「今日」hoy  
**ashita**「明日」 mañana  
**asatte**「あさって」pasado mañana  
**kinō**「昨日」ayer  
**ototoi**「おととい」anteayer

**konshū**「今週」esta semana  
**senshū**「先週」la semana pasada  
**raishū**「来週」la semana que viene

**kongetsu**「今月」este mes  
**sengetsu**「先月」el mes pasado  
**raigetsu**「来月」el mes próximo

**kyonen**「去年」el año pasado  
**kotoshi**「今年」este año  
**rainen**「来年」el año que viene

**kesa**「今朝」esta mañana  
**konya**「今夜」esta tarde, esta noche  
**konban**「今晩」esta noche

**hi**「日」día  
**yoru**「夜」noche  
**asa**「朝」mañana  
**gogo**「午後」tarde  
**gozen**「午前」mañana

**yūbe**「昨夜」anoche

c)

**ichigatsu**「一月」enero  
**nigatsu**「二月」febrero  
**sangatsu**「三月」marzo  
**shigatsu**「四月」abril  
**gogatsu**「五月」mayo  
**rokugatsu**「六月」junio  
**shichigatsu**「七月」julio  
**hachigatsu**「八月」agosto  
**kugatsu**「九月」septiembre  
**jūgatsu**「十月」octubre  
**jūichigatsu**「十一月」noviembre  
**jūnigatsu**「十二月」diciembre

**nichiyōbi**「日曜日」domingo  
**getsuyōbi**「月曜日」lunes  
**kayōbi**「火曜日」martes  
**suiyōbi**「水曜日」miércoles  
**mokuyōbi**「木曜日」jueves  
**kinyōbi**「金曜日」viernes  
**doyōbi**「土曜日」sábado

**kisetsu**「季節」estación  
**haru**「春」primavera  
**natsu**「夏」verano  
**aki**「秋」otoño  
**fuyu**「冬」invierno

15. 

**bungaku**「文学」literatura  
**kagaku**「科学」ciencia  
**keizai**「経済」economía  
**hōgaku**「法学」derecho  
**tetsugaku**「哲学」filosofía  
**igaku**「医学」medicina  
**sūgaku**「数学」matemáticas  
**rekishi**「歴史」historia

16.

**no mae**「の前」delante  
**no ushiro**「の後ろ」detrás  
**no soba**「のそば」al lado  
**no naka**「の中」adentro  
**no soto**「の外」afuera  
**no ue**「の上」encima  
**no shita**「の下」abajo

Adejtivos

a) colores

**iro**「色」color  
**akai**「赤い」rojo  
**kuroi**「黒い」negro  
**kiiro no**「黄色の」amarillo  
**aoi**「青い」azul  
**shiroi**「白い」blanco  
**midori no**「緑の」verde  
**chairo no**「茶色の」café

b) 

**ii**「いい」bueno  
**futoi**「太い」gordo  
**omoi**「重い」pesado  
**nagai**「長い」largo  
**atarashii**「新しい」nuevo  
**wakai**「若い」joven  
**omoshiroi**「おもしろい」divertido  
**chikai**「近い」cercano  
**atatakai**「あたたかい」caliente  
**ōkii**「大きい」grande  
**warui**「悪い」malo  
**hosoi**「細い」delgado  
**karui**「軽い」ligero  
**mijikai**「短い」corto  
**furui**「古い」viejo  
**toshiyori no**「年寄りの」viejo (persona)  
**tsumaranai**「つまらない」aburrido  
**tōi**「遠い」lejano  
**tsumetai**「冷たい」frío  
**chīsai**「小さい」pequeño  
**kibishii**「厳しい」escricto  
**atama ga ii**「頭がいい」inteligente  
**byōki**「病気」enfermo  
**shizuka**「静か」tranquilo  
**kitanai**「汚い」sucio  
**jiyū.na**「自由な」libre  
**baka**「馬鹿」tonto, estúpido  
**yopparai**「酔っ払い」borracho

c) VA

**suki**「好き」gustar  
**itai**「痛い」doler  
**kirai**「嫌い」desagradar  
**hoshī**「欲しい」querer  
**daisuki**「大好き」encantar  
**daikirai**「大嫌い」detestar  
**ōi**「多い」haber muchos  
**sukunai**「少ない」haber pocos  
**jōzu**「上手」ser bueno para  
**heta**「下手」ser malo para  
**kowai**「怖い」dar miedo  
**urayamashii**「うらやましい」dar envidia  
**hitsuyō**「必要」necesitar

VERBOS

1. Psicológicos

**naku**「泣く」llorar  
**warau**「笑う」reír  
**wasureru**「忘れる」olvidar  
**oboete iru**「覚えている」recordar  
**wakaru**「わかる」entender  
**shinjiru**「信じる」creer  
**shinpai suru**「心配する」preocuparse  
**miru**「見る」ver  
**kangaeru**「考える」pensar  
**anshin suru**「安心する」despreocuparse  
**sagasu**「探す」buscar  
**omou**「思う」creer  
**kiku**「聞く」escuchar  
**mitsukeru**「見つける」encontrar  
**kaku**「書く」escribi  
**kanjiru**「感じる」creer  
**yomu**「読む」leer

2. Fisiológicos

**taberu**「食べる」comer  
**nomu**「飲む」beber  
**neru**「寝る」dormir  
**suwaru**「座る」sentarse  
**enjiru**「演じる」actuar  
**abiru**「浴びる」bañarse

3. De dirección

**iku**「行く」ir  
**kuru**「来る」venir  
**modoru**「戻る」regresar  
**kaeru**「帰る」regresar a casa  
**ugoku**「動く」moverse  
**hairu**「入る」meter  
**dasu**「出す」sacar  
**iru**「入る」meterse  
**deru**「出る」salir  
**sanpo suru**「散歩する」pasear

4. De habla

**hanasu**「話す」hablar  
**kotaeru**「答える」responder  
**kiku**「聞く」preguntar  
**shitsumon suru**「質問する」preguntar

5. De ocupación

**benkyō suru**「勉強する」estudiar  
**shigoto o suru**「仕事をする」trabajar  
**hataraku**「働く」trabajar  
**utau**「歌う」cantar  
**odoru**「踊る」bailar

6. Intransitivos**ikiru**「生きる」vivir  
**shinu**「死ぬ」morir  
**tatteru**「立ってる」estar de pie  
**katsu**「勝つ」ganar  
**makeru**「負ける」perder  
**tsukareru**「つかれる」cansarso

7. Transitivos

**kau**「買う」comprar  
**uru**「売る」vender  
**tsukuru**「作る」preparar  
**korosu**「殺す」matar  
**matsu**「待つ」esperar

8. Auxiliares y modales

**aru**「ある」estar (para cosas)  
**iru**「いる」estar (para seres vivos)  
**desu**「です」(formal) ser, estar  
**iru**「要る」necesitar  
**dekiru**「できる」poder  
**suru**「する」hacer  
**-nakereba narimasen**「-なければなりません」tener que

9. Impersonales

**ame ga furu**「雨が降る」llover  
**yuki ga furu**「雪が降る」nevar  
**nioi ga suru**「匂いがする」oler  
**oto ga suru**「音がする」sonar, oírse

PRONOMBRES

**watashi**「私」yo  
**anata**「あなた」tú  
**omae**「お前」tú  
**ore**「俺」yo  
**kare**「彼」él  
**kanojo**「彼女」ella  
**karera**「彼ら」ellos  
**kimi**「君」tú

**watashi no**「私の」mío  
**anata no**「あなたの」tu  
**kare no**「彼の」su  
**kimi no**「君の」tu

b) Interrogativos

**kore**「これ」este  
**sore**「それ」ese  
**are**「あれ」aquel

**koko**「ここ」aquí  
**soko**「そこ」allá  
**asoko**「あそこ」allá

**doko**「どこ」dónde

**kō**「こう」así  
**sō**「そう」así  
**dō**「どう」cómo

**dare**「誰」quién  
**itsu**「いつ」cuándo  
**nani**「何」qué

ADVERBIOS

**totemo**「とても」muy  
**taihen**「大変」muchísimo  
**takusan**「たくさん」muvhos

**issho ni**「一緒に」juntos  
**hitori de**「一人で」sólo  
**futari de**「二人で」por pares  
**jibun de**「自分で」uno mismo

**tabun**「たぶん」quizá  
**daitai**「だいたい」casi  
**chikaku**「近い」cerca

**sakki**「さっき」hace poco

EXPRESIONES

**hai**「はい」sí  
**iie**「いいえ」no  
**konnichi wa**「今日は」hola  
**konban wa**「今晩は」buenas noches

**sayōnara**「さようなら」adiós  
**sumimasen**「すみません」disculpe  
**dewa, mata**「では、また」hasta luego  
**doshita no?**「どしたの」¿qué te pasa?

**dōzo yoroshiku**「どうぞよろしく」es un placer

**onegai shimasu**「お願いします」se lo suplico  
**dōmo sumimasen**「どうもすみません」por favor discúlpeme  
**gomen nasai**「ごめんなさい」 perdón 


	26. Chapter 27

**Naruto 27: Los ninjas de la Villa oculta de la Muerte. El misterioso Shikage.**

**(Shikage significa Kage de Muerte/ Shi es muerte, Kage es Kage)**

"¿Y Hachiko?" Preguntó Shikamaru al entrar a la sala donde se suponía que estaba ella.

"No sé, nosotros hemos vuelto y ya no estaba." Afirmó Kiba mientras estaba con Shikamaru junto a la ventana.

"Conociéndola estará por la casa haciendo algo." Dijo Kakashi en voz baja. "Shhhh, Sakura e Ino están durmiendo..."

"Que suerte." Dijo Kiba. "Al menos ellas pueden dormir."

"¿Cómo pueden dormir cuando esta mañana se ha colado gente en nuestro cuarto y nos ha inmovilizado sin que pudiésemos siquiera percibirles?" Dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

"Eso es porque dormíamos. Venga, va." Le dijo Kakashi. "A la cama y duérmete. También tú Kiba."

"Vale, vale." Dijeron ellos.

"Menudo par de mandones." Afirmó Shikamaru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras cocía unas hojas de una planta en el agua hirviendo, me fijé en el agua. Según Loto, me dijo que Liss le había dicho que según el movimiento de las hojas en la infusión y los posos del vaso, se podía ver el futuro. Yo lo único que veía era un montón de trozos de hojas de plantas diversas flotando en la superficie del agua y llenando la superficie.

Iba a subirles las infusiones a todos cuando oí ruidos tras de mí y giré un poco la cara para ver a Kakashi apoyándose en la puerta.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras después del baño?" Le pregunté casi sonriendo divertida.

"Asqueado pero al menos las ganas de vomitar han parado después de vomitar por el olor del maldito baño." Me contestó sentándose a la mesa. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Infusiones para los chicos, para que se les pasen un poco la sensación de malestar general que deja Cuervo tras sus ataques de dormir a gente." Afirmé revolviéndo la tetera a la que eché gran parte del agua hirviendo y añadí más hojas varias para hacerlas una infusión. "Además, espero que les ayude a dormir bien."

"Ino y Sakura ya duermen." Me dijo apoyándo su cara en la mano sobre la mesa. "No creo que lo necesiten."

"Bueno, yo se la subiré de todos modos." Le dije. "Voy a ver si consigo que se lo tomen todo entre los cuatro. Ten, esto es para tí." Añadí poniéndole una taza grande con infusión ante él. "No te la tomes aún, está aún haciéndose. Cuando venga nos tomamos la infusión juntos."

Él tan solo asintió mientras yo salía con la tetera y unas jarras para los cuatro adolescentes.

Cuando llegué al cuarto, estaban los chicos metidos en la cama pero despiertos, así que encendí unos faroles de la sala en lugar de la luz del cuarto.

"Venga chicas, despertar que tenéis que tomaros unas infusiones..." Dije yo moviéndolas un poco mientras dejaba una jarrailla a cada uno y una a cada una mientras se despertaban a medias.

"¿Ahora tenemos que bebernos esto?" Preguntó Kiba oliendo el contenido que acababa de servirle y mientras les servía al resto.

"Sí, no huele mal pero sabe bien." Afirmé. "Es una mezcla de hierbas que os hará sentir mejor y hará que descanséis bien."

"Claro, para que vuelvan a sorprendernos cuando entren esos asesinos." Dijo Ino.

"No van a entrar otra vez." Afirmé. "Y vosotros necesitáis descansar, esto os ayudará."

"En fin, si no hay otro remedio..." Dijo Shikamaru levantando su vaso.

"Bueno, no sabe tan malo." Afirmó Sakura. "Solo un poco... amargo."

"Bien, tomároslo todo y ya recogeré la tetera luego." Dije. "Yo voy abajo a tomarme lo mío."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando regresé a la cocina, Kakashi había puesto mi taza frente a la suya en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y me estaba esperando.

"Esto quema." Dijo mientras espantaba el humo con su mano.

"No lo has probado ¿no?" Le dije sentándome y sacando las hojas cocidas de mi taza. "Porque creo que te avisé de que quemaba."

"Tranquila, no soy un bebé para que me digas eso." Me dijo.

"Vale, vale..." Dije bromeando. "No pretendía ofenderte."

"En fin, menudo día." Dijo él. "Amanecemos inmobilizados y amenazados por unos ninja raros, tengo pesadillas debido a un maldito ataque de sobras... Y me tengo que bañar en algo pestilente que parece agua de charca llena de mierda."

"Ya, ha sido un mal día para todos." Afirmé yo dando un trago corto de mi taza. "Pero por suerte, esta noche será mejor. Por cierto, deduzco que ya estás mucho mejor ¿no?"

"Bueno, no sería muy varonil quejarse de dolores ¿no? Y menos contigo." Me dijo.

"Que yo no pueda sentir dolor físico no quiere decir que por sentirlo seas menos varonil." Afirmé yo poniéndole la mano en la frente. "No ha sido muy duro, ni siquiera tienes fiebre..." Murmuré entonces.

"¿Sábes qué me ha hecho?" Me preguntó sujetándome la mano.

"Sí." Dije yo. "Te ha hecho perder el conocimiento como a los niños, solo que a tí como eres un adulto no se ha molestado en controlarse del todo. Te ha causado pesadillas por su técnica ilusoria."

"Para no ser más que conocidos le conoces bastante bien." Me dijo.

"Llevo un control muy minucioso sobre los compañeros y aliados." Dije yo. "Claro que todo eso es información confidencial para mo uso exclusivo."

"¿Es que siempre tienes que guardar un as en la manga?" Me preguntó.

"No te quejes, esta noche vamos a tener que compartir habitación solo nosotros dos." Afirmé. "En la de los niños no cabe ya más gente."

"Claro, y tú no quieres tener que dormir conmigo." Me dijo como molesto. "Pero no te importaba haber dormido con tu amigo 'Pajarraco' ¿no?"

"Tampoco me importa dormir contigo." Afirmé. "Si me hubiése importado te hubiése dejado dormir con los chicos y yo con las chicas, como anoche."

"Pues te aseguro que parecía antes que te fuese a costar horrores tener que compartir nada solo conmigo." Me dijo.

"Bueno, bueno." Dije. "Sabes que no me importa, ya hemos compartido cama ¿no? No me importa compartir cuarto contigo."

"Por cierto, hasta ahora no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso, pero qué tal ha ido la reunión."

"Bien, creo." Afirmé. "He hecho lo que he podido." Mentí. "Espero que se nos una un grupo al menos. Ellos también tienen que velar por la seguridad de su villa."

"¿Y si no vienen?" Me dijo. "¿Acaso no recuerdas ya lo que te dijo Tsunade?"

"Si no vienen aceptaré mi destino como una mujer y me alejaré de la villa de la hoja con la cabeza bien alta." Afirmé yo dándo otro trago de la bebida.

_"Antes que dejar que vuelvas a perderte haré lo que sea por que te permitan quedarte en la villa."_ Pensó. "Supongo que entonces pasarán años sin vernos." Me dijo tras acabarse su tazón.

"No sé, es posible." Afirmé acabándome yo el mío. "Claro que si me hechan siempre tendré un lugar al que ir a pasar la vida hasta el momento en que alguien me mate o me muera yo solíta..."

"En el exilio..." Me dijo preocupado. _"Nadie le daría cobijo a un exhiliado de otra villa."_ Pensó entonces. _"En todo caso lo matarían."_

"En el exilio las cosas no son fáciles y tienes que luchar duro por sobrevivir, pero ya me conoces." Afirmé sonriendo y cubriéndome la cara con la venda de nuevo. "Soy una superviviente nata, volvería a endurecerme y seguiría haciendo lo que antes."

"Que era..." Me dijo esperando que acabase la frase yo.

"Que era un secreto." Afirmé para picarle un poco.

"Así no hay quien pueda hacer nada por ayudarte." Me dijo molesto tal y como esperaba.

"Vamos, vamos." le dije yo levantándome y abrazándole por la espalda suavemente. "No te enfades, solo lo hacía por molestarte un poco. Me encantaría contartelo, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que era una mercenaria, luchaba para aquella villa que pagase bien mis servicios. A no ser que me mandasen hacer algo contra la villa de la hoja. Contra eso solía rechazar las ofertas y asegurar que yo me encargaría de que no le pasase nada. Lo creas o no, me he ganado cierta reputación entre el enemigo." Añadí sonriendo.

"Una reputación que no conozco." Me dijo Kakashi soltándose y echándose hacia adelante.

"Compréndelo." Le dije sentándome ante él sobre la mesa. "La villa de la hoja era la única para la que no hacíamos encargos. Así podía convencer a la gente de no coger encargos contra ella si no admitíamos tampoco encargos de ella. El plan era que no nos conociéseis allí."

"¿Y ahora?" Me dijo Kakashi mirándome interesado por fín. "Si aceptan este encargo ¿qué les impide que no admitan encargos contra nosotros en un futuro?"

"Su kage." Afirmé acabándome mi bebida y volviendo a ponerme la venda sobre la mitad inferior de la cara para llevar el tazón al fregadero.

Al final, tras limpiar las cosas, subí arriba y me metí en el cuarto con Kakashi tras comprobar que los niños dormían y recogiéndo los tazones y la tetera para volver a bajar a lavarlos y regresar a comprobar que seguían dormidos, me metí en la habitación de al lado donde ya estaba Kakashi dentro del futón en el suelo.

Cuando llegué y me cambié de ropa, él solo se giró un poco para comprobar quién era.

"Veo que has recuperado un poco de tu belleza." Me dijo.

"El monje superior del templo del mono me curó las cicatrices, pero preferí no quitarme todas, total, tampoco me molestaban ¿no? Y, vale, lo reconozco, me he encariñado con algunas." Añadí bromeando. "Vale, ya lo he dicho."

"Tú ríete, pero me parece muy valiente y maduro el conservar algunas cicatrices." Afirmó él apoyándose en un brazo de lado mientras acababa de abrocharme la camisa a modo de camisón. "No todo el mundo en tu lugar lo hubiése hecho."

"No todo el mundo es yo." Dije bromeando y metiéndome en mi futón para quedarme mirando al techo. "Gracias por el cumplido." Añadí entonces con voz calmada.

"Atesoraré este momento." Afirmó mientras se acercaba a mí y me pasaba el brazo bajo mi cuello uniendo ambos futones. "Ya es perfecto."

"No." Dije sonriendo y dándole un beso suave. "Ahora sí que es perfecto." Afirmé sonriendo y volviéndo acurrucarme bajo la cocha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, recogimos las habitaciones y nos preparamos para irnos. Los chicos y las chicas se quejaron e incluso Kakashi no pudo evitar mostrar su incorformidad a estar allí hasta el atardecer.

"A ver, recuérdanos otra vez por qué estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de entrar a buscar la villa." Me dijo Kakashi desde la puerta mientras Kiba y Shikamaru cargaban con las mochilas escaleras abajo.

"Ya hemos planteado el trato a la villa, así que ahora estamos esperando a que nos den una respuesta concreta." Afirmé yo acabando de recoger nuestra habitación debido a que los chicos tenían que ocuparse de subir y bajar equipajes mientras Ino, Sakura y yo recogíamos las habitaciones. "Si para cuando el sol se esconda no han traido una respuesta se considerará que no les interesa la propuesta y tenemos hasta la siguiente mañana para irnos o comenzará la actividad hostil hacia nosotros." Repetí yo por decima vez.

"Que significa que exactamente..." Añadió él.

"Tendrán carta libre para atacarnos, pero primero tienen órdenes de lanzar un aviso, el segundo es más bien una amenaza y el tercero es ya el primer ataque." Dije yo.

"Vaaaya, parece que les conoces bien¿no?" Me dijo Ino desde la habitación de al lado.

"Un poco." Le dije yo lacónica. "Digamos que me sé su código al dedillo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuvimos esperando hasta que comenzó el ocaso, entonces aprobechamos para acabar de echar un bocado y cargados desde antes de que comenzase a atardecer; cuando faltaba poco para que acabase de anochecer, todos estábamos ya nerviosos.

"Parece que no van a venir." Dijo Kiba.

"Si estuviesen interesados en la oferta, sea la que fuese ya habrían venido." Afirmó Shikamaru.

"No seais impacientes." Les dijo Kakashi.

"La paciencia es un don." Afirmé yo apoyada contra la viga de la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

La luz comenzaba a ser cada vez más escasa cuando yo oí el aviso y sonreí a medias mientras jugueteaba con mi suriken uno en cada mano haciéndo malabarismos con ambos a una mano.

Pero oscureció y no apareció nadie.

"Bueno, parece que no han aceptado la propuesta." Dijo Kakashi.

"Al final todo este viaje para nada..." Dijo Ino.

"¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de pedir ayuda a esta gente?" Preguntó Sakura. "Un pueblo que nadie conoce..."

Entonces todos gritaron cuando oyeron el zumbido de una flecha dirigida a mi pecho que atrapé al vuelo cuando estaba a milímetros de mi piel con una sonrisa.

"Con permiso, creo que iré a cambiarme para recibir como es devido a la gente." Afirmé recogiéndo el paquete que traía atadado la flecha. "Me va a costar unos minutos solo."

En efecto, el cambiarme me llevó solo unos ocho minutos considerando que tenía que retirarme todo el armamento, quitarme la ropa, ponerme el uniforme de la bolsa y luego el las armas antes de ponerme el resto.

En tanto, mientras fuera se quejaban de que fuese yo la que hubiése retrasado la partida de nuevo y se preguntaban qué había sido la flecha esa, de la cueva comenzaron a salir unas sombras cubiertas con capas de capucha y bien embozados con capas oscuras haciéndo que Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru y Shikamaru se pusiesen preparados a atacar, en especial Kakashi. Pero entonces las figuras se pararon quietas como figuras.

"¿Ein?" Dijeron los chicos asombrados.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No atacan..." Afirmó Ino bajando el arma a medias.

Entonces una sombra se adelantó un paso y se quitó la capucha.

"Sentimos el retraso." Dijo Cuervo. "Pero estuvimos debatiendo la propuesta de vuestra villa en un consejo y eso duró mucho; pero al final hemos tomado una decisión."

"¿Por qué ahora no nos atacas?" Preguntó Sakura poniéndose en guardia para atacar de nuevo con recelo.

"¿Quieres que acabe con ella, Cuervo?" Preguntó una voz fría como el acero.

"Déjame enseñarle una lección." Dijo otra voz más ronca y fria como el hielo.

"Acero, Plata, no se hace daño a los niños." Dijo Cuervo. "Y menos a estos, ordenes de ella."

"Para que os enteréis, si no os atacamos por llegar hasta aquí y vuestra actitud impertinente es porque ella os protege." Dijo una voz femenina con total frialdad (Crisantemo).

"¿Ella?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

"Nuestro Shikage." Dijo la voz de rosa. "El gran shikage del Reino Secreto de la Desesperación que solo tiene la Aldea Oculta de la Muerte."

"Bueno, ya estoy." Dije saliendo mientras me ataba la capa de viaje oscura sobre el abrigo blanco con rayas negras y púrpura como los adornos del pecho y mantenía el sombrero a mi espalda atándome los cinturones. "Perdón por la espera, pero no puedo ir por ahí con toda esta gente en algo oficial vistiéndo con harapos."

Entonces todos ellos agacharon la cabeza en respeto.

"Pero que ropas tan absurd..." Dijo Ino para que le pusiese uno de los guerreros un arma contra el cuello.

"Mandragora, no." Dijo Loto con su voz suave de no hablar mucho.

"Ya vale." Dije yo levantando una mano con todo atado por fin.

"Perdón." Me dijo una de las mujeres que había puesdo el arma a Ino retirándola y retrocediendo.

"Debéis perdonar a Orquidea." Afirmé yo. "No se toma muy bien eso de que me insulten."

"Y a Mandragora que aún es nueva en esto." Dijo Zarza. "Está siendo un poco de problemas para con la gente de fuera..."

"Bueno, y qué o quién narices es eso del Shikage." Dijo Kakashi.

"El líder del pueblo. Un kage no reconocido." Dijo Cuervo. "Ese Kage." Añadió señalándome mientras me ponía vien el sombrero y el velo ocultando mi cara salvo por los ojos.

"Ah... hacía tiempo que no tenía que vestir esto." Afirmé medio sonriendo y dejando al resto sorprendidos. "Bueno, qué. ¿Vamos bajando ya o qué? Es ya de noche y tenemos como cuatro días de camino a velocidad rápida."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

((¡Toma giro inesperado a la historia! XD La verdad es que igual es un poco sobrada. Un Kage que no se conocía...))

**LOS APUNTES DE NINJA (Parte III, creo)**

**LA VILLA OCULTA DE LA MUERTE; PAÍS SECRETO DE LA DESESPERACIÓN.**

**Explicación gratuíta:**

- La Aldea Secreta de la Muerte o Aldea Oculta de la Muerte es una aldea creada por el grupo denominado _las flores_ y por el grupo denominado los metales; exhiliados, gente desencantada con su villa que se fugo de ella... o gente que como Hachiko carece de grupo porque sus compañeros murieron y ellos fueron dados por muertos también.

Son todos diferentes y con diferentes personalidades y carácteres, los hay suaves y dulces como Margarita, locos asesinos como Mandragora o gente dura durísima como Acero, Zarza, Orquidea o Crisantemo.

Lo que está claro es que son algo así como que extremadamente peligrosos porque cuando pelean como no tienen nada que perder y por ello no temen morir, atacan con cualquier cosa que... dicho pronto y suavemente, "haga mucha, mucha, muchísima pupa". O sea, que son gente con la que es mejor tener cuidado y no encontrarse en un callejón oscuro con uno a solas.

Poco a poco fueron recogiendo a otra gente deseperada sin tierra a la que volver o que lo han perdido todo y formaron una pequeña aldea donde cualquiera que haya perdido todo y desee morir será bienvenido y tendrá una segunda vida siempre y cuando acaten unas normas.

Normas:

1) Nunca jamás herir gravemente o matar a uno de los nuestros.

2) Nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni bajo tortura, revelar ningún secreto de la villa.

3) No herir nunca a niños.

4) No herir nunca a inocentes.

5) Solo se matará a alguien que represente una amenaza para la villa o la propia persona habitante de la misma.

6) El pasado oscuro de todo habitante de la villa queda olvidado en el momento que es aceptado por la villa y solo se sabrá de este lo que el individuo quiera contar a cada uno o en general.

7) La última palabra para cualquier asunto será de la Shikage.

8) Las posesiones personales de cada individuo serán respetadas por todos (o sea, no robar a uno de los nuestros).

Luego hay un montón de reglas más recogidas en un libro de normas que se guarda en el cuartel general; pero esto son los básicos.

Gerarquía:

1) Shikage (Hachi, conocida como "Fénix" o "Belladona" en la villa)

2) El sustituto del Shikage (Crisantemo)

3) Líderes militares (Crisantemo para _las flores_ y Oro para _los metales_)

4) Los soldados o grupos de las Flores y los Metales.

5) Guardias de la ciudad (Ninjas de defensa de la villa)

6) Ancianos habitantes.

7) Adultos habitantes.

8) Niños.

9) Animales.

Decir que los niños y los animales están más protegidos socialmente que igual el resto de habitantes de la villa, incluyendo a todos salvo, igual la Shikage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

LISTA DE LOS NINJAS DEL GRUPO DE LOS METALES Y LAS FLORES (ACTUALIZADO, lo siento por las molestias)

**NICK---------------SEXO-------EDAD------------HABILIDAD------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CLAN**

Cuervo-----------Hombre------27-----------Ilusionista/control mental-----------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las sombras

Plata-------------Hombre------26-----------Control por la sangre/ Nieve-------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las nieves

Acero------------Hombre------19-----------Ilusiones de sombras (Crea figuras corpóreas de las sombras)---------------------Villa oculta de las Sombras

Oro--------------Hombre------25-----------Control de la luz--------------------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Agua

Rosa-------------Mujer--------25-----------Sombras---------------------------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Agua

Crisantemo------Mujer--------28-----------Produce sonidos que se meten en la mente y la controlan----------------------------Villa oculta de las Sonido

Margarita-------Mujer--------19------------Puede hacer que la tierra se mueva a voluntad--------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Arena

Loto------------Mujer--------24------------Ve en la oscuridad/ Controla el agua------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Agua

Edelwais--------Mujer--------26------------Controla el tiempo atmosférico/ manipula el agua------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Nieves

Zarza------------Mujer-------28------------Con su armadura de brazos produce ondas sónicas que causan dolor y paralizan-----Villa oculta de las Sonido

Orquídea--------Mujer-------26------------Causa ilusiones y por tanto maneja voluntades----------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Sombras

Liss--------------Mujer-------30------------Para el tiempo y ve el futuro----------------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de las Nieves

Narciso----------Mujer-------27-------------Da vida a figuras de hielo y roca-----------------------------------------------------Villa oculta de la Niebla

Mandragora-----Mujer-------17--------------Si se retira la venda de los ojos, la visión de estos causa la muerte/ Ataca sin piedad movida por la locura.---Villa desconocida


	27. Chapter 28

**Naruto 28: El misterioso ejército aliado.**

Hacía ya semanas que habíamos partido a cumplir las ordenes de nuestra Hokage. Naruto al pueblo de la arena con otros ninjas para pedir alianza con su Kazekage (Gaara), y mensajeros a intentar convencer de una alianza al de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, al Mizukage de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, al Tsuchikage de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas y al Raikage de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes mientras mi grupo formado por Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba y Akamaru, con Kakashi y yo como cabezas de equipo ibamos a escoltar a Cuervo de vuelta a casa y a pedirle a la Aldea Oculta de la Muerte que se aliara con nostros en esta guerra que amenazaba con estallar de un segundo a otro.

En todo el camino desde que salimos hace cinco días de esa aldea para ir a Konoha, los dos-tres equipos apenas han hablado mucho puesto que los nuevos aliados son misteriosos y callados y no hablan a no ser que sea completamente necesario.

De nuevo llegamos a las inmediaciones de la aldea de la hoja tras sortear varios ataques de ninjas de diversas categorías y grupo desconocido.

"Belladona, creo que lo más sabio sería que te presentaras como Shikage de una vez." Me dijo Rosa.

"Lo haré, pero no espero que mi hokage me reconozca con mi verdadera identidad." Afirmé. "Así que negociaré las condiciones y luego volveré a ser una compañera."

"Vale." Me dijo asintiendo.

"Sigo sin entender cómo es que has vuelto a unirte a las filas de esa aldea." Me dijo Crisantemo. "¿Significa eso que nos abandonas?"

"¿Cómo se puede abandonar algo de lo que nunca has sido parte técnicamente?" Preguntó Kakashi frente a nosotros.

"Debería matar a ese." Dijo Acero.

"De eso nada." Dije yo. "Y no voy a dejaros." Afirmé. "Para mí siempre seréis mis compañeros, solo que ahora voy a trabajar para una villa."

"A eso se le llama desdoblamiento de personalidad." Me dijo Zarza. "Locura."

"Veo un problemas..." Dijo Liss con su voz suave pero grave, de no hablar mucho. "Ya había visto guerra, pero... esto son problemas... Una chica de pelo rosa con problemas... agobios, enfrentamientos..."

"No quiero dejaros, pero tampoco puedo dejar de lado la villa..." Afirmé. "Ahí también tengo amigos y gente a la que quiero tanto como a vosotros."

Eso les hizo callar mientras llegabamos a la muralla de la aldea.

"Bueno, y ahora qué." Preguntó Oro.

"¿Esperamos aquí a que negocies?" Dijo Crisantemo.

"Creo que mejor sería que entrasen a la villa." Dijo Kakashi. "Hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario serían aliados."

"Visto como tratan a los extraños lo mejor sería esperar por aquí." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Ir entrando vosotros." Les dije a los jovenes. "Nosotros vamos a ver qué hacemos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Entonces decidido." Dijo Orquídea tras un buen rato debatiendo posibilidades. "Nosotros esperaremos escondidos por ahí, sin atacar a nadie y en silencio; y mientras tanto, Oro y Zarza te acompañan."

Entonces la chica que no conocía hizo algo y Loto habló por ella.

"Mandragora pregunta si no puede atacar a alguien." Me dijo ella.

"No." Dije yo. "No, ni un poquito." Añadí cuando ella hizo ese gesto con los dedos. "No sabemos a quién atacaríais, y si fuese un aliado de la villa eso sería malo."

"Desde luego... tus amigos son un poco animales." Me susurró Kakashi mientras caminábamos por el camino hacia la villa. "Ya sé de dónde sacaste tú tu frialdaz."

"Ya ves lo que hace ser desterrado." Añadí yo mientras Oro y Zarza iban escoltándome a mi diestra y tras de mí.

"Belladona, esto no me gusta." Me dijo cuando llegamos al puesto y nos pidieron el nombre.

"El Shikage de la villa de Muerta y sus escoltas." Les dijo Kakashi a Genma y Mishako. "Creo que Lady Hokage deseará verles, vienen para debatir algo con ella."

"¿Shikage?" Preguntó Mishako. "Nunca he oído que exista eso."

"Ahora mismo iré a avisar a la Hokage." Dijo Genma levantándose y haciéndo una reverencia de respeto antes de evaporarse en el aire.

"Vaya, parece que esta gente tampoco son malos." Dijo Oro mientras volvíamos a ponernos de camino.

Debo admitir que mientras caminábamos por las calles en el amanecer, la poca gente que nos veía se nos quedaba mirando sorprendidos y de pronto sin palabras. Claro que ellos nunca habían visto ni oído hablar de ese cargo que se había creado hacía relativamente muy poco tiempo.

Al final, cuando llegamos a la torre del centro, donde la Hokage tenía su oficina, vimos a casi todo el destacamento allí reunido y a Lady Hokage allí, vestida con el uniforme de gala.

"¿Un sexto Kage?" Dijo ella un poco sorprendida debido a que mis vestimentas eran ciertamente muy similares a las de cualquier otro Kage debído a un robo que uno de los míos había cometido hace tiempo y que donó gustosamente cuando se me proclamó Shikage. "En tal caso, bienvenido."

"Es un honor." Afirmé yo haciéndo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como haría un Hokage, un Kasukage...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que un sexo Kage." Dijo Lady Tsunade mientras entrabamos a la sala de reuniones que acababan de preparar para esa ocasión. "Qué casualidad que nunca hayámos tenido noticias de ningún Shikage."

"Eso se debe a que soy el primer Shikage que existe." Dije con voz educada entrando tras ella con mis dos compañeros.

"Por favor, siéntete como en casa. ¿Y ellos?" Me preguntó señalando a Zarza y a Oro.

"Son mis acompañantes a esta reunión." Dije yo sentándome. "Mis guardaespaldas de esta ocasión. Pero no he venido aquí a hablar de ellos." Afirmé yo. "Creo que tenía una oferta que hacernos."

"Supongo entonces que los enviados le habrán informado bien." Dijo Lady Tsunade.

"La verdad es que no." Dijo Zarza. "Los enviados no pueden entrar a la villa."

"No nos gustan los extraños armados." Afirmó Oro.

"Digamos que solo recibieron a Hachi." Sentenció Kakashi que en esa ocasión le hacía de guardaespaldas a Tsunade. "El resto fuimos... mantenidos aparte en la habitación junto a la que se llevaba a cabo la reunión, no de muy buenas maneras."

"No nos gustan los extraños cotillas." Dijo Zarza. "Tuvísteis suerte." Añadió callándo ante mi signo de ello.

"Creo que debería disculparme por ese incidente." Dije yo. "Aunque la próxima vez asegurese de enviar los mensajeros mejor escogidos y más duchos en las tradiciones de nuestra villa."

"Lo siento." Dijo Tsunade. "No esperábamos hostilidad por parte de una aldea de la que no hay datos. Creedme, los he buscado personalmente en todos los libros de historia."

"Digamos que nuestra historia es corta y secreta." Dije yo en un tono calmado. "Preferímos no ser encontrados, vivir al margen de política y costumbres exteriores a nuestra villa. A decir verdad... no tenemos aliados, solo son alianzas temporales con villas en sus batallas. Siempre al mejor postor, por supuesto."

"Y siéndo así ¿cómo pretenden que confiemos en una alianza con vosotros?" Dijo Tsunade ya un poco enfadada.

"Porque nuestra villa tiene... ciertas simpatías con la villa de la hoja." Afirmé yo sonriendo a medias.

"Y nosotros haremos caso a nuestra Shikage." Afirmó Zarza mirando a otro lado aburrida.

"Nosotros también." Afirmó Oro en la misma forma.

"Hachiko nos mencionó cierto... aliciente que estaríais dispuestos a ofrecernos a cambio de nuestra ayuda." Dije yo para zanjar ese asunto. "¿Podría especificar más?"

"Estamos dispuestos a ofrecer... una recompensa alta en sanación y ayuda en un futuro." Dijo Tsunade sosteniendome la mirada.

"No nos interesa." Dije yo. "Pero podemos ofrecer nosotros una oferta que sí nos interesa." Afirmé yo. "No queremos ni oro ni joyas ni nada así, tranquila, no tenemos interés en esas cosas. Pero en cambio... estaríamos dispuestos a ofrecer la ayuda de nuestros mejores soldados para ayudar en este bando a cambio de una orden firmada de que en un futuro ninguno de nuestros miembros será considerado enemigo aquí. Por supuesto, a cambio de eso, nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a firmar un acuerdo firmado de nunca jamás atacar esta villa."

"Con permiso Shikage..." Me dijo Oro para susurrarme. "No cerréis las puertas a las riquezas... nuestra aldea no tiene lo suficiente para... ouch."

"Disculpad esta interrupción." Afirmé yo tras darle un golpecito en la cabeza a Oro.

"¿Vuestras condiciones?" Me preguntó Tsunade entonces, echándose hacia delante en la silla y con cierta reserva.

"Mis soldados estarán al servicio de una sola persona en esta villa que a su vez está a vuestro servicio, si no me equivoco; Hachiko." Dije yo. "Solo a ella obedecerán y solo a ella darán cuentas. Puesto que ella a su vez es subordinada tuya, ella será el intermediario entre mi gente y vos."

"¿Y a cambio de esa condición, más la orden firamda de alianza mutua podríamos contar con sus fuerzas?" Me preguntó Tsunade.

"Y por supuesto, cobijo y manutención hasta que todo esto acabe." Afirmé yo. "Ser tratados como el resto. Ah, y un detalle más, mis soldados se rigen por un código propio, no deberéis cambiar los únicos principios básicos que tienen."

"Hachi, te estás pasando..." Pensó Kakashi. "No tires demasiado de la cuerda o se romperá..."

"Los principios de la Villa Oculta de la Muerte, a saber..." Dijo Tsunade todavía desconfiando.

"Primero, nunca jamás herir gravemente o matar a uno de los nuestros; segundo, nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni bajo tortura, revelar ningún secreto de la villa; tercero, no herir nunca a niños; cuarto, no herir nunca a inocentes; quinto, solo se matará a alguien que represente una amenaza para la villa o la propia persona habitante de la misma; sexto, el pasado oscuro de todo habitante de la villa queda olvidado en el momento que es aceptado por la villa y solo se sabrá de este lo que el individuo quiera contar a cada uno o en general, por lo que no se les obligará a hablar de ello; septima, la última palabra para cualquier asunto será de la Shikage, claro que si yo no estoy, la tendrá Hachiko en mi lugar; y octava, las posesiones personales de cada individuo serán respetadas por todos (o sea, no robar a uno de los nuestros)." Le recité yo. "Esos son los básicos."

"Bien... sí." Dijo Tsunade. "No hay inconveniente... Los soldados de la Villa de la Muerte serán tratados como habitantes de la hoja mientras vivan aquí pero se regirán por sus leyes; estarán mandados por Hachiko y tendrán alojamiento y mautención en la villa mientras estén en ella; además, en el caso de ser heridos, serían tratados como nuestros propios enfermos." Dijo Lady Tsunade. "Firmaré ese acuerdo-orden y si tenemos resultados favorables, al acabar la guerra, cuando todo se haya solucionado, estoy dispuesta a firmar un reconocimiento oficial de vuestra villa como Villa oficialmente."

"Mi señora Hokage, en ese caso, tiene usted un trato con la Villa Oculta de la Muerte." Afirmé sonriendo y extendiendo mi mano en señal de amistad. "Tan pronto como esos tratados estén redactados y firmados, mi gente entrará en la villa."

"Un momento, antes desearía comprobar si es cierto que los soldados con los que nos podéis dotar son tan buenos como decís." Dijo Lady Tsunade-hokkage. "Me gustaría ver uno de ellos en acción."

"Mi señora." Dijo Kakashi. "No creo que sea una buena idea..."

"¿Sin restricciones?" Preguntó Zarza.

"Sin matar a nadie." Dije yo mirándoles de reojo. "Lady Hokage no sabe que mis soldados no juegan."

"Yo solo me refería a una pelea como la de los exámenes de jounin, hasta que uno de los dos contendientes sea incapaz de continuar." Dijo Tsunade abriendo los ojos.

"Está bien." Dije yo. "Poned fecha y hora y mis soldados estarán aquí."

"Como prueba de amistad y confianza..." Dijo Lady Tsunade. "Permitidme invitaros a traer a vuestras tropas a la aldea tan pronto os sea posible. Esperaremos lo que sea necesario a tenerles aquí."

"No será necesaria la espera." Afirmé dejándola sorprendida. "Mis 'tropas' se hayan apostadas en las cercanías de la aldea y estarán aquí tan pronto fuese segura su incorporación a la villa."

"En ese caso, trasmitidles mis deseos de bienvenida y hacedles pasar." Dijo Tsunade. "Raido, trasmite mis ordenes de prepararles a nuestros amigos un lugar donde hospedarse hasta que se decida si hay trato o no."

"En ese caso, yo iré a avisar a mis soldados de las novedades." Afirmé. "Estaremos aquí en breve y podréis elegir a vuestro campeón y al nuestro el mismo día del conbate."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Entonces eso es lo que vamos a sacar de esto?" Preguntó Crisantemo.

"Pensadlo bien, seremos reconocidos como villa secreta." Afirmé yo. "Y seremos libres de nuevo. No va a cambiar nada salvo que nos conseguiremos unos poderosos aliados para el día del futuro en que lo necesitemos."

"Un acuerdo haría bien a la villa." Afirmó Margaríta con su voz dulce y tímida.

"Sí, el furuto así lo dice." Asintió Liss.

"Geez..." Dijo Zarza. "Si esas dos lo dicen y la Shikage está de acuerdo entonces genial por mí."

"Manos alzadas." Dije yo. "A favor de aceptar el acuerdo..."

"Para qué preguntas si ya has dado tu palabra." Dijo Acero.

"Sabéis cómo decido normalmente, y aún habría una forma de no pactar." Dije contando. "Bueno, somos trece contra dos. No, mayoría absoluta, quince a favor y cero en contra." Añadí sonriendo. "Gana la propuesta a favor de aceptar la propuesta."

"Yo estoy con el chico." Dijo Kakashi. "Si las leyes son ciertas, tu palabra va a misa, entonces ¿para qué preguntar?"

"Porque en este grupo, hay democracia." Afirmó Zarza.

"Bueno, chicos y chicas." Dije yo levantándome de la piedra donde estaba sentada. "Hora de entrar en la villa. Fila de a 3, por favor."

En un momento, se colocaron en cuatro filas de a tres con Oro y Crisantemo al frente de todos;

Hachi (Shikage)

Crisantemo------------------Oro

Liss-----------------Rosa----------------Plata

Zarza--------------Margarita------------Cuervo

Loto--------------Madrágora-----------Acero

Edelwais------------Orquídea------------Narciso

"En marcha." Dije yo entonces situándome al frente de ese destacamento.

"Creo que yo iré a comprobar dónde tienen que ir." Afirmó Kakashi. "Y a asegurarme de que no te descubren." Añadió desapareciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la entrada del pueblo, se había congregado una marabunta de gente, la verdad es que la noticia de que había llegado un nuevo grupo de guerreros aliados a la villa y que una persona venía con pintas de Kage raro, se extendió rápidamente entre la gente que aún estaba despierta y muchos llegaron para ver.

"Tal y como prometí aquí están mis soldados." Afirmé yo ante Lady Tsunade.

"Y tal como prometí, he dispuesto que se aloje a dichos soldados en la taberna _Hana-Niwa_ de la villa." Dijo ella. "Por supuesto, allí podrán contar con la cena de esta noche por cortesía de la aldea. Y también he dispuesto que mañana se dispongan los torneos contra su campeón."

Entonces, Crisantemo y Cuervo se me acercaron a la oreja para susurrarme por lo que yo acepté.

"Si no hay inconveniente, mis guerreros creen que si os place más podríais probarlos a todos uno a uno o por pares; como deseéis." Le dije yo.

"No seáis tan vanidosos." Me dijo ella después de poner mala cara y cambiándola a una de diversión. "Con comprobar uno o dos de los guerreros será suficiente."

"Como deseéis, Lady Hokkage." Dije yo haciéndo una reverencia de cabeza. "Compañía, retiremonos a descansar, mañana será un día duro y debéis descansar."

"Sí Shikage." Me dijeron a la vez las catorce voces.

"Por aquí." Dijo Kakashi. "Dejadme que os guie."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Esto va a salir mal, te acabarán descubriendo." Me dijo Kakashi mientras yo comenzaba a quitarme toda esa ropa oficial de Shikage y la colgaba con cuidado y veneración en el armario del cuarto. "¿Cómo vas a explicar que Hachi falte un día entero?"

"Si me voy a quedar una noche más aquí como Shikage es porque Tsunade insisitió en que yo debía estar presente para el torneo." Le contesté. "Mañana tras el torneo, inventaré cuanquier excusa y me iré de aquí, dejaré el traje en la Villa de la Muerte y regresaré aquí en cuestión de horas."

"Eso es imposible." Me dijo.

"De eso nada." Afirmé yo. "Según últimas noticias, en el grupo hay alguien que podría ayudarme con su don. Mis guerreros confían en mí¿acaso tú no confías en mí?"

"Vale, confío en tí." Me dijo tras dudarlo. "Tan solo asegúrate de que no te descubren."

"Por cierto, si alguien pregunta por mí, me he retrasado atendiendo unos asuntos en la Villa oculta de la Muerte a cambio de su ayuda ¿vale?" Le dije quitándome la segunda capa de ropa. "Es lo que el Shikage le dirá mañana a Tsunade cuando le pregunte."

"Los has pensado todo tú solita y sin contar con nadie más¿no?" Me dijo Kakashi con ironía.

"Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a que actuase así a veces." Le contesté yo volviéndome sonriendo tras colgar las ropas en el armario. "Te cuidado, porque mientras vigilas que la mano diestra esté quieta, la siniestra conspirará contra tí."

"O sea, que haga lo que haga nunca sabré si en el interior de tu cabeza no hay otro plan alternativo al que muestras." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Vamos, tú siempre sabrás qué estoy pensando." Dije tomándole el pelo. "Tú siempre lo sabes todo ¿no?"

Entonces tocaron con suavidad a la puerta y se abrió un poco para dejar pasar a Margarita que se sonrojó un poco.

"Siento molestarte Belladona..." Dijo con timidez y voz dulce y suave. "Pero hay gente vigilando las habitaciones desde fuera... "

"Eh, Belladona." Me dijo Orquídea. "Hazles un favor a esos idiotas, asegúrate que no haya nadie vigilando la habitación de enfrente tuya."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntamos nosotros dos.

"Porque no veas cómo se pone Mandrágora cuando le espía alguien." Dijo ella. "Hay que dormir con ella al menos dos controladores de sombras y Loto para mantenerla traquilita y bajo control con ilusiones en su mente. Como sufre de insomnio nunca sabes cuándo se va a escapar a hacer de las suyas a gente normal."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Esto... creo que deberíais abandonar la vigilancia de esa habitación." Dijo Kakashi trepando al escondite de los vigilantes de la habitación donde dormía la psicópata apodada Mandrágora.

"Tenemos órdenes de Lady Hokage de vigilar todas las habitaciones." Dijo uno de los ambu.

"Bueno, esque en esa... mejor vigilar el resto, hacedme caso." Dijo Kakashi cuando se asomó Mandrágora a la ventana con el pelo suelto sobre su camisón y dirigiéndo sus ojos a la luna con aire soñador. "Si hay quejas decidle a la Hokage que hable conmigo, pero no vigiléis directamente a esa chica."

"Pero si es ciega, y preciosa por cierto." Dijo otro.

"Que conste que yo lo he avisado." Dijo Kakashi rindiéndose por fin para volver a la puerta de la posada donde yo estaba recogiendo el pedido de ramen que habíamos pedido para todos. "Hachiko, no hay manera de hacerles que dejen de vigilarles."

"Vale, yo calmo a mis chicas y tú intenta convencer a esos." Dije yo. "Y mañana será otro día, buenas noches."

"¿No vendrás a casa?" Me dijo.

"No, creo que no." Dije sonriendo. "Esta noche controlan este sitio y yo tengo que ejercer mi maldito cargo. Pero si no tienes nada mejor que hacer siempre serás bienvenido aquí."

"Vale, ya veremos." Me dijo antes de sacudir la mano para despedirse. "Buenas noches, ya no sé ni cómo llamarte."

"Prueba por como siempre." Dije riéndome. "Aunque contesto a los cuatro."


	28. Chapter 29: Personajes de la Muerte

- Capítulo aclaratorio dedicado a mi amigo y fan CocoRunbi por su apoyo incondicional sin el cual no habría llegado tan lejos.

- Para que vayamos haciéndo una pequeña recogida de datos sobre la Aldea Oculta de la Muerte (además de la hecha en "LOS APUNTES DEL NINJA (Parte III)" del capítulo 27)._ "Privilegiados vosotros queridos lectores porque vosotros alcazaréis la sabiduría"_ Cita célebre de Lily Boom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ninjas de la Muerte**

Oro • Cuervo • Plata • Acero

Crisantemo• Rosa • Margarita • Loto • Edelwais • Zarza • Orquídea • Liss • Narciso • Mandrágora

Otros ninjas habitantes

**Grupos ninja de la Hoja:**

**Genin** • Chūnin • Jōnin • Clan Hyūga • Clan Uchiha • Aldea Oculta de Konoha

**Ninjas de la Arena**

Gaara, Kankurō & Temari • Chiyo

**Grupos ninja de la Muerte:**

**Shikage** • Metales • Flores • Otros policías • Ciudadanos o Aldea de la Muerte

**Enemigos:**

Zabuza Momochi & Haku • Orochimaru & Kabuto Yakushi • Organización Akatsuki • Otros

**Países:**

Aldea Oculta de Konoha • Aldea Oculta de la Arena • Aldea Oculta del Sonido • País de la Ola• País de la Desesperación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_NINJAS DE LA VILLA DE LA HOJA_**

**SHIKAGE HACHIKO**

**Nick-name:** Belladona (las Flores)/ Fénix (los Metales)/ Shikage (en general)

**Sexo: **Mujer

**Edad: **26

**Grupo:** Las Flores/ Los Metales/ Ninjas de Élite de Konoha.

**Puesto: **Shikage/ Líder Militar/ Soldado

**Técnicas:** De todo tipo. Ojo Sharingan/ Gusanos Sombra que controlan mentes...

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**CUERVO**

**Sexo:** Hombre

**Edad:** 27

**Estatura:** 130.6 cm

**Peso:** 29.5 Kg

**Cumpleaños:** 30 de diciembre

**Tipo de Sangre:** B

**Grupo:** Los Metales

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Ilusionista/ Control mental

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las sombras

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**PLATA**

**Sexo:** Hombre

**Edad:** 26

**Grupo:** Los Metales

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Control por la sangre/ Nieve

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las nieves

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**ACERO**

**Sexo:** Hombre

**Edad:** 19

**Grupo:** Los Metales

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Ilusiones de sombras (Crea figuras corpóreas de las sombras)

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las Sombras

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**ORO **(Hermano de Rosa)

**Sexo:** Hombre

**Edad:** 25

**Grupo:** Los Metales

**Puesto: **Líder militar

**Técnicas:** Control de la luz

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta del Agua

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**ROSA **(Hermana de Oro)

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 25

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Sombras/ Animales en agua.

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las Agua

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**CRISANTEMO**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 28

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Sustituta del Shikage y Líder militar

**Técnicas:** Produce sonidos que se meten en la mente y la controlan

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las Sonido

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**MARGARITA**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 19

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Puede hacer que la tierra se mueva a voluntad

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las Arena

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**LOTO**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 24

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Ve en la oscuridad/ Controla el agua

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta del Agua

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**EDELWAIS**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 26

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Controla el tiempo atmosférico/ manipula el agua

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las Nieves

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**ZARZA**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 28

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Con su armadura de brazos produce ondas sónicas que causan dolor y paralizan

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las Sonido

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**ORQUIDEA**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 26

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Causa ilusiones y por tanto maneja voluntades

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las Sombras

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**LISS**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 30

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Para el tiempo y ve el futuro

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de las Nieves

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**NARCISO**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 27

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado

**Técnicas:** Da vida a figuras de hielo y roca

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa oculta de la Niebla

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**MANDRAGORA**

**Sexo:** Mujer

**Edad:** 17

**Grupo:** Las Flores

**Puesto: **Soldado/ Asesina

**Técnicas:** Si se retira la venda de los ojos, la visión de estos causa la muerte/ Ataca sin piedad movida por la locura

**Procedencia anterior:** Villa desconocida

Además de todos estos soldados-asesinos, también hay un cuerpo de policía para los casos en que los soldados no estén en la villa.

Por otro lado, cualquier hombre o mujer que reúna los requisitos para ser habitante de la villa y sea aprobado por la mayoría del consejo formado por el Shikage o su sustituta y el resto de Soldados o Ninjas de élite, pasa a formar parte del pueblo como habitante llano (a no ser que sea probada su valía para ser policía o ninja de la élite).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Terrenos de la villa**

En primer lugar, está el edificio del Shikage, donde está la biblioteca personal del mismo en la planta penúltima, la casa del Shikage en la última planta. Con acceso restringido a ambas. En la planta baja está la oficina de reclamaciones y el censo, de la 1ª a la 6ª planta estarían las dependencias de los ayuntamientos modernos, en la 7ª planta está la biblioteca de ninjas de élite con libros sobre diversos temas concernientes al trabajo que desarrollan, en la 8ª planta está la sala de reuniones de los miembros de élite... Es el 2º edificio más alto de la ciudad.

En segundo lugar, está el edificio más alto de la ciudad que es la torre de vigilancia.

En tercer lugar, está la sede de la policía donde hay salas de todo tipo, desde salas de tortura, prisiones, sala de relax, un baño y tres retretes en todo el edificio, salas de interrogación... hasta las salas de asignación de tareas y la oficina de reclamaciones, etc.

En cuarto lugar de edificios oficiales, estaría la biblioteca pública que tiene libros de todo tipo conseguidos en viajes, donados por los habitantes o bien encontrados en las misiones. Alguno incluso ha sido robado por alguien. Esta biblioteca está abierta a todo el mundo y los libros tienen un registro minucioso aunque no estén marcados puesto que se confía plenamente en los habitantes y se supone que no se van a robar entre ellos.

En quinto lugar, tenemos el hospital, que no es muy grande pero sirve para satisfacer las necesidades de la villa a diario.

Por último tenemos los edificios populares donde hay un poco de todo:

- Restaurantes tradicionales.

- Restaurantes de ramen.

- Puestos de comida ambulantes: onigiris, ramen y okonomillaquis (creo que se escriben así).

- Floristería.

- Asador.

- Granjas.

- Huertas.

- Tiendas de alimentación.

- Pubs.

- Bares nocturnos.

- La forja o fragua.

- La armería de armas blancas.

- La armería de armas de fuego.

- La armería de "caprichos" en armas.

- Casas privadas.

- La casa de baños (pequeñita pero matona): Baños de vapor, baños de agua caliente y baños de agua fría.

- Etc.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Un poco de historia sobre la Villa Oculta de la Muerte**

Esta villa data de relativamente hace poco (menos de 10 años) pero ya tiene historia propia.

Creada por Hachiko (Hachi), una ninja de la villa de la hoja que se dio por muerta al no encontrar sus restos junto a los de sus compañeros y que desde ese ataque que acabó con sus compañeros vagó intentando supervivir; de este modo, junto a un pequeño grupo de hombres en situaciones parecidas a la suya que denominó "Los metales" y a otro de mujeres que denominó "Las flores" debido a los nick-names de los componentes de cada uno.

Ese grupo decidió asentar su base en un lugar alejado de miradas indiscretas y donde nunca nadie les pudiése encontrar si no lo deseaban. Eso dió lugar a la primera parte de la ciudad tres años después del accidente de Hachiko, líder indiscutible por méritos propios y circunstancias desconocidas de ambos grupos. Al año siguiente, ya era una villa más o menos pequeña que contaba con un restaurante bar, una tienda de comestibles y la base militar que posteriormente se declaró base de la policía de Shimegami (nombre común de la Shikage que significa Diosa de muerte).

"Este lugar será donde nosotros, los desesperados plantaremos nuestro hogar." Dijo ella cuando plantaron la primera piedra. "Lejos de nuestros pasados dolorosos, de nuestros errores pasados y crímenes. Un lugar donde todo aquél en nuestra situación pueda encontrar un hogar donde vivir, una nueva vida donde empezar de cero y donde haya un ambiente cálido y de confianza entre nosotros."

En poco tiempo, la villa fue creciendo nutrida de gente en condiciones deseperadas, buena gente o criminales arrepentidos (en general gente dura) que fueron haciendo de la villa lo que hoy en día es. Debido a sus habitantes y sus pasados e historias que quedaban recogidos en un registro al hacerse habitantes de la villa, nadie que no reuna el requisito de 'situación de desesperación' o 'penuria' tiene acceso a la villa aunque sí al hostal situado en la entrada del tunel que lleva a la villa situado en lo alto de la pendiente escarpada (pared vertical con salientes) de una montaña a la que nadie en su sano juicio desearía trepar.

Solo hay tres entradas a la villa, una de ellas que es secreta y solo utilizada por los soldados en su llegada a la villa. La primera es la de la pared vertical por el tunel junto a la posada, y la segunda es solo para mercancías para abastecer el pueblo y está al pie de la montaña, escabada por animales y gente de la villa para permitir el paso de carretas y vehículos tirados por animales para el transporte de mercancías para la villa. Todas ellas fuertemente vigiladas o protegidas.

La situación de la villa, aunque casi inalcanzable para aquellos ajenos a ella, es bastante buena puesto que tiene agua corriente que nutre los baños públicos y los pozos, al estar situada en una caldera de la montaña, tiene luz natural y también cierta vegetación. Los terrenos son ideales para la vida tranquila por la fuerte protección natural y de la policía y los soldados en tiempos de calma.

Además, comienza a haber nuevas generaciones de bebés y niños que han encontrado en la aldea una oportunidad a una vida tranquila y apacible a la vez que parecen ofrecer un nuevo futuro de expansión y repoblación-vida a la villa.

Encuanto a heroes o ninjas legendarios, aún no tienen muchos; pero todos coinciden en señalar como principal heroína a Fénix o Belladona (Hachiko) a la que se nombró Shikage en un intento de hacer que la villa asemejase a las primitivas de cada individuo.

Así pues, casi desde los principios de la villa, se nombra a Fenix o Belladona como Shikage, nombre por el que es conocida por todo el mundo aunque en los dos grupos de soldados prefieran llamarla por el Nick-name que tiene para cada grupo (el romanticismo de cada grupo XD).


	29. Chapter 30

**Naruto 30: Pruebas de valía. Cuervo contra Kakashi.**

Al final, la noche pasó tranquila y sin incidentes, y al día siguiente, tras festejar el habernos vuelto a juntar y el volver a tener un trabajo, cada uno se fue a su cuarto a dormir de dos en dos chicas por un lado y chicos por otro mientras yo estaba sola en mi cuarto.

Por la mañana, se me despertó tocándo suavemente la puerta y avisandome de que había que despertar y vestirse para ir al torneo.

"Gracias." Dije despertando. "Bueno, comienza el show." Murmuré levantándome y preparándome para vestirme y bajar vestida para el evento.

"Shikage..." Me dijeron todos mis hombres y mujeres vestidos con las capas de viaje aún.

"Buenos días." Dije yo. "¿Habéis descansado bien?"

"No nos hables de descanso." Me dijo Cuervo. "He tenido que vigilar a nuestra querida Mandrágora dos veces."

"Por cierto¿quién es la chica de pelo blanco?" Dije yo. "¿Narciso o Mandrágora?"

"Narciso, para servirte Belladona." Me dijo haciéndo una reverencia y haciéndome sonreir bajo las capas de tejido que tenía cubriéndome la cara y a venda dejando solo a la vista los ojos.

"Vale, vale." Afirmé yo. "Lo de las reverencias supongo que no te han dicho que mientras vista así vale para dar el pego, pero luego..."

"Luego eres simplemente Belladona." Dijo la chica. "Lo entendí a la primera."

La única que no dijo nada fue la chica de la cinta de ninja sobre sus ojos. A la cinta, se le había borrado el emblema de su villa, así que no sabía nada sobre su procedencia, ni yo ni nadie. Lo único que sabía de ella era que no tenía a penas voz por lo que solo susurraba y el resto interpretaban lo que decía para el resto. Además, había algo con sus ojos, si se retiraba la venda de ellos y le veían los ojos... un destino terrible, la verdad.

"Bueno¿y quién se supone que va a pelear?" Preguntó Cuervo.

"Quien elija la hokage." Dije yo. "O algo así, le dimos libertad de elegir. Lo que sí quiero pediros algo; los combates son a incapacidad del contrario para pelear o a rendición, no a muerte. No quiero que muera nadie ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron y mientras ibamos hacia el coliseo guiados por Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma y Kurenai, ellos fueron hablando sobre las peleas.

"¿Estan asustados por tener que enfretarse a alguno de la villa?" Me preguntó Asuma.

"La verdad es que sería lógico que tuviesen algo de miedo." Dijo Iruka.

"Más quisierais." Dije yo sonriendo bajo todas esas telas. "Puedo aseguraros que ninguno de ellos teme pelear."

"Digamos que son todos un grupo bastante extraño." Afirmó Kakashi. "Mejor dejarles tranquilos y no provocarles lo más mínimo si hay más de uno juntos. Demasiado peligrosos..."

"Mira, para haber estado con ellos solo unos cinco días los has calado a la primera." Dije sonriendo mientras llegabamos a lo que parecía un coliseo bastante nuevo.

"¿Y esto?" Dije yo.

"Ah, este es el coliseo de batallas." Me dijo Asuma. "El anterior se destruyó en los últimos examenes de Jounin y construyeron este cuando se recostruyó la villa."

"Ah, Shikage." Dijo Raido cuando llegué. "Lady Hokage está ya en el palco. Si es tan amable de seguirme..."

"Los guerreros por aquí, por favor." Añadió Izumo con Kotetsu.

"Suerte y honor." Dije haciendo un gesto para darles ánimo. "Demostrad quiénes sois, pero recordad las órdenes que os dí. Y respetad las reglas de aquí."

"Sí, Shikage." Dijeron todos a la vez haciendo que el resto se sorprendiesen.

"Jo, que coordinación." Exclamó Iruka.

"A mí me preocupa más su _Shikage_." Afirmó Kurenai. "Nunca había oído hablar de ese cargo."

"Por eso Lady Tsunade se ha encargado de protegerse bien, por si las moscas." Afirmó Asuma en voz baja.

"¿Protección?" Preguntó Kakashi. "Entonces esos Anbu apostados por todo el recinto no son casualidad ¿no?"

"No, pero todos hemos venido a ver si esos guerreros son tan valiosos como decía su Kage." Afirmó Gai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wow..." Dijo Naruto. "¿Habeis visto a esos?"

"¿Quiénes se créen que son para ir con capa por ahí?" Preguntó Ten ten.

"No les judges por la apariencia." Dijo Ino preocupada. "Son muy peligrosos."

"Me pregunto a quién van a mandar conbatir." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Sea quien sea espero que sepa qué se hace." Afirmó Kiba. "Esos tíos no tienen piedad, me sorprendería que no acabase alguno mal herido, tanto de los nuestros como de ellos..."

"Callaros." Dijo Neji. "Van a empezar..."

Allí estaban todos, sentados por los bancos del mismo palco donde se habían guardado el sitio los unos a los otros según llegaban.

"Lo que está claro es que esto va a estar interesante." Dijo Sasuke mirando al campo con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos entrelazadas donde apoyába la nariz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de comenzar los combates, Lady Tsunade dió un discurso para inaugurarlo digno de un auténtico orador profesional. En él recalcó que fuese el resultado el que fuese, esos guerreros debían ser tratados con el respeto merecido por haber aceptado esa prueba de su valía y que por ello ya eran todos unos campeones y no sé cuantas cosas más de levantamiento de ánimos y para perdedores.

Estuve a punto de unirme a mis amigos en la arena en los bostezos que se les escaparon disimulados, pero por suerte me controlé puesto que en un Kage no quedaría muy 'honorable' lo de bostezar mientras otro Kage daba un discurso como aquél. Tras eso, ella se volvió hacia mí y me tendió su mano para invitarme a levantarme y que todos me viesen, y entonces dijo que yo era el Kage de aquellos guerreros; el Shikage de la Villa oculta de la Muerte...

Cuando decidió inaugurar la _serie de combates_ como ella los llamó, yo agradecí que parase ya de vomitar palabras.

"En primer lugar, y tras meditarlo concienciudamente, si al Shikage no le parece mal me gustaría enfrentar al emisario que vino a la villa llamado Cuervo contra uno de nuestros mejores Shinobi de la villa."

"Yo dí permiso para que eligiéses tú los combates." Afirmé yo levantando las manos en un gesto suave.

"Sea pues, el primer combate será entre Cuervo y Kakashi." Anunció ella.

"Los guerreros que no participen en este combate deberán abandonar la arena y subir al palco por esas escaleras." Afirmó Genma en la arena. "Kakashi Hatake, haga el favor de bajar a la arena."

"¿Por qué me tiene que tocar a mí estos embolados?" Se preguntó él bajando por desaparición y reaparición en la arena con una pose casual frente a Cuervo.

"Las reglas del combate." Dijo Genma en medio de ambos contendientes. "No hay reglas. El combate terminará por abandono o no poder continuar el combate uno de los combatientes. Pero si consideramos que el combate está decidido lo pararé."

"¿No se puede matar al contrario?" Preguntó Cuervo. "Que pena, entonces Mandragora no querrá pelear, y Zarza, Orquidea, Crisantemo y el resto se aburrirán."

"¿Y tú no?" Le preguntó Kakashi con ironía.

"No." Dijo Cuervo sonriendo. "Esto va a ser muy fácil, creo que antes de ganar me divertiré un poco jugando contigo."

"Tengo que tener cuidado con este tipo..." Pensó Kakashi. "Hachi me dijo que todos eran peligrosos; incluso si están solos..."

"¡Comenzad!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Creo que este combate va a ser interesante." Me dijo Tsunade.

"Yo creo que está decidido casi desde el momento en que mandaste ese combate." Afirmé yo.

"Por cierto." Me dijo ella mirándome de reojo. "Una mujer más fue a la villa."

"Ah, sí; la chica del pelo rosa atado en una coleta alta." Afirmé yo. "Me temo que se retrase, estaba haciendo algo en la aldea. Como parte de un trato para acceder a trasladarnos hasta aquí a oir la oferta que tenía que hacernos."

"Sí, eso he oído." Me dijo ella mientras Kakashi y Cuervo estaban preparados para atacar pero sin hacerlo a pesar de haber comenzado el combate ya. "Parece que va para largo."

"Mi hombre no atacará hasta no ser atacado." Afirmé yo. "Es una restricción que les puse a todo mi equipo antes de venir aquí a los combates."

"Vaya, pareces muy segura de este combate." Me dijo ella sonriendo.

"Confío en mis soldados." Afirmé yo. "Les he ordenado que se controlen para no herir muy en serio a ninguno de los participantes. Pero debo admitir que estoy preocupada por este combate."

"Ah, temes que tu hombre sea vencido." Me dijo feliz.

"No exáctamente." Negué yo. "Pero me temo que ambos vean esta pelea como algo más que una simple pelea de medir niveles..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Kakashi a Cuervo con el ojo Sharingan descubierto. "¿Témes atacarme?"

"No, tengo ordenes de no empezar un ataque." Le dijo Cuervo. "Además, no podría atacarte en serio; Fenix me mataría si te hiciese mucho daño."

"Eh, llámala por su nombre." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Para nosotros los Metales siempre será Fénix." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Bueno, pues si no atacas tú tendré que hacerlo yo." Dijo Kakashi comenzando a hacer un Ninjutsu deprisa, que Cuervo evitó.

"Frío." Afirmó Cuervo. "¿Pero cómo te ataco yo?" Dijo jugeteando con una astilla entre sus dedos. "No puedo hacerte mucho daño, ni hipnotizarte y dudo que seas tan cabeza-hueca como para vencerte con un simple jutsu... Bueno, veamos qué puedo hacer contigo."

Con un salto, se ocultó en las sombras de un árbol tras tirar un golpe al suelo que hizo que se levantase una polvareda sencilla que le permitió ocultarse.

_"Ya que me voy a aburrir al menos hacerlo cómodo."_ Pensó Cuervo. _"Me encataría poder pelear en serio contra él, pero él tampoco está esforzándose mucho. Creo que prefiere dejarme ganar... Estos enamorados son tan simples..."_

Pasó el rato y no hubo ataques ni defensas aunque Kakashi se puso a buscar a Cuervo con todos los medios a su alcance para hacerle salir, incluso tiró una llamarada cuando percibió un movimento que Cuervo cambió por un pollo cuando fue a darle.

"Me aburro." Dijo Cuervo de pronto apareciendo tras Kakashi. "Venga, dame si quieres. Así tu Hachi me auxiliará después del combate."

"¡Tú lo has querido!" Dijo Kakashi ciego de ira por ser burlado así.

"¿Sabes qué?" Dijo el cuervo real. "Fénix no nos dió a nosotros datos sobre tí. Eres el único ninja de aquí sobre el que no tenemos datos sobre ataques o debilidades." Afirmó tras hacerle un corte en el brazo y alejarse hasta ponerse alejado de Kakashi. "Creo que en el fondo ella no es tan dura como pensábamos y tiene sus debilidades más sencillas que lo que cabía esperar."

"¿Serás ca---n?" Dijo Kakashi. "Ahora verás..." Añadió iluminando una bola de luz azul eléctrica que sonaba como si cientos de pájaros chillaran a la vez. "¡Chidori!"

"¡Perdón Shikage!" Gritó entonces Cuervo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Está pidiendo perdón?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Cuando Kakashi usa su Chidori poca gente escapa de ello." Dijo Sasuke como si fuese evidente. "Pero no me creo que ese ninja siniestro sea tan símple."

"Está jugando." Afirmó Neji.

"¿Cómo que está jugando?" Le preguntó Ino.

"Ese hombre... ninguno de ellos es real..." Afirmó Neji.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijeron a la vez.

"Tiene su lógica." Afirmó Shikamaru sorprendido. "Ese ninja siniestro pretende cansarle antes de hacer nada. Así el enemigo se cansa y él puede aprobecharse."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, el chidori no solo golpeó a la ilusión sino que golpeó también el sitio donde estaba escondido Cuervo que salió volando de allí para evitar el ataque.

"Vaya, por fin consigo hacerte salir, pajarraco." Dijo Kakashi.

"Una técnica interesante, no sé cual es, pero creo que si vuelves a hacerla será muy peligroso para mí." Afirmó cuervo sonriendo. "Así que... creo que ya es hora de acabar esto. ¿Listo para sufrir un poco?"


	30. Chapter 31

**Naruto 31: Dolor y precisión. ¿Quiénes son esos monstruos?**

"Bueno, ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto." Sentenció Cuervo frente a Kakashi. "Lo siento por Fenix, porque no voy a poder evitar hacerte un poco de daño."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Kakashi preparándose para lanzar otro ataque. "Porque yo pensaría más bien en defenderme en vez de charlar tanto." Añadió atacando con diversos jutsus.

La batalla fue bastante cruenta y rápida, hasta que vieron a ambos contendientes parados de espaldas y alejados como a veinte pasos. Quietos y en silencio. Todo el mundo observó en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya..." Dijo Tsunade asombrada cuando Cuervo se calló al suelo doblado. "Parece que al final Kakashi ha ganado."

"¿Eso crées?" Le dije. "Observa mejor." Añadí cuando Cuervo parecía tener espasmos en el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto, Cuervo paró de hacer teatro y se puso a reírse en silencio para no poder aguantarse y reírse de verdad.

Entonces Cuervo se quedó en el suelo sentado y levantó un dedo que se puso a mover de forma divertida.

"Pero qué simples sois en esta villa." Dijo entonces. "Ese tío es corto de verdad... mira que dejarse acertar con un ataque tan flojucho como este..." Añadió mientras Kakashi se daba la vuelta y se movía oscilando como las manos de Cuervo. "¿Qué puedo hacerte hacer¿Bailar?"

Kakashi pareció bailar.

"¿Andar arastrándote?" Dijo divertido mientras movía las manos y Kakashi se tumbaba en el suelo para comenzar a arrastrarse.

Entonces, cuando iba a hacerle arrodillarse, sintió cierta resistencia a su control y se extrañó.

"¡Pero bueno, Cuervo!" Le gritó Rosa. "¡Deja de hacer lo que te de la gana y acaba esto de una vez antes de que te pases y tenga que castigarte ella!"

"Bueno, te has librado. Por esta vez." Le dijo Cuervo a Kakashi haciéndole tumbar en el suelo. "Ahora cierra los ojos y a dormir..."

Aunque parecía que Kakashi no quería y murmuró algo, acabó quedándose flácido en el suelo para mover solo la cara con muestras de dolor.

"Árbitro, creo que mi oponente no podrá continuar." Se quejó Cuervo. "¿No había otro más fuerte?"

"Esto... uno, dos, tres..." Comenzó el árbitro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Puede contar hasta cien, no va a levantarse." Afirmé yo en el palco.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Me preguntó Tsunade.

"Cuervo es un maestro de las sombras." Afirmé. "Su especialidad es las pesadillas, por suerte para sus hombres le pedí que no usase sus habilidades destructivas contra los oponentes de aquí."

"¡Diez!" Gritó el árbitro. "El guerrero Kakashi Hatake no puede continuar. Ganador de la pelea, Cuervo."

Entonces yo aplaudí y me levanté mientras Cuervo me miraba.

"Deja de atormentarle ya." Le grité yo. "Y despiertale. Nada de patadas." Añadí cuando le vi las intenciones.

"Sí, Shikage." Dijo bajando la pierna que había preparado para darle una patada y despertarlo, hizo un ruido que le dejó normal de nuevo y entonces subió por las escaleras a reunirse con el resto de mis chicos y chicas que le chocaron la mano cuando subió.

"Ejem." Carraspeó la Hokage levantándose. "Combate dos..."

En la arena Genma asintió y levantó la mano.

"Segundo combate, combate doble." Dijo Genma con voz fuerte. "Izumo y Kotetsu contra tú y tú." Dijo señalando a Oro y Rosa.

"Oro y rosa." Dijeron ellos bajando por las escaleras patinando sobre el pasamanos para aterrizar suavemente en el suelo.

"¿Esto se puede acabar en poco o hay que alargarlo un tiempo determinado?" Preguntó Rosa.

"Lo que dure." Dijo Genma.

"Parece que estos son un poco chulos." Dijo Kotetsu.

"Veremos si pueden contra nosotros." Afirmó Izumo.

"Preparados... Listos... ¡Ya!" Dijo Genma desapareciendo.

En un visto y no visto, ambos ninjas estaban en el suelo mientras los dos hermanos sonreían a sus espaldas.

"Oh, pobrecitos..." Dijo ella con ironía.

"¿Os hemos dado?" Preguntó Oro. "Vaya, lo sentimos."

"¿Qué es...¡Arg!" Dijo Kotetsu tras levantarse, y de nuevo volvió a pasar lo mismo y esta vez ella paró a su lado mientras Oro paraba sobre Izumo de nuevo en el suelo.

Ambos tosían con fuerza y escupían sangre. Entonces Oro cogió a Izumo por los brazos y se los estiró hacia atrás haciéndole gritar de dolor, mientras Rosa se tiraba sobre Kotetsu que consiguió evitarlo.

"Oye, no te escapes guapo." Le dijo Rosa cuando él les lanzó un ataque y ella se dedicó a protegerles a ambos. "No te va a servir." Afirmó situándose a sus espaldas y dándole un golpe que lo derribó e hizo que en el suelo apareciésen requebrajaduras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué... qué clase de monstruos... son esos típos?" Preguntó Sakura cuando ambos hermanos se quedaron en el centro sin el menor rasguño mientras sus oponentes estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Ahora todo el estadio estaba sumido en el silencio al ver a dos de sus mejores guerreros en el suelo desmayados y sangrando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Ya está?" Dijo Rosa divertida. "¿Tan poco duran los hombres de aquí?"

"Vaya, hermanita." Dijo Oro con ironía. "Parece que ni controlándonos para no matar a nadie es suficiénte..."

"Ganadores del segundo combate... los dos ninjas visitantes." Sentenció Genma.

"Un descanso, por favor." Dijo Lady Tsunade.

"Por mi perfecto." Afirmé sonriendo tras los trapos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¿Será posible que no haya nadie aquí que aguante más a esos ninja?!" Dijo Tsunade llena de ira caminando escoltada por los pasillos. "¿Cómo es posible?"

"Mi señora Hokage." Le dijo alguien. "Talvez un ambu podría plantarles cara..."

"¡Encontrad a esa persona!" Gritó ella. "¡AHORA MISMO!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En tanto, yo aprobeché para ir a felicitar a mis chicos y chicas y a echarles la bronca por haberse divertido haciéndo daño más o menos serio a los ninjas de mi villa.

"Es una vergüenza de villa." Afirmó Rosa.

"Tus compañeros son unos blandengues, estos no duran ni un día de batalla constante." Afirmó Orquídea como molesta.

"Es que vosotros sois muy fuertes." Afirmé yo. "Y vosotros os pasáis la vida peleando, si no con enemigos, para entrenar."

"Si llego a saber que son tan blandengues voto en contra de ayudar." Dijo Acero. "Conseguiremos que nos mates a nosotros también."

"No les subestiméis." Dije yo. "Os han mandado gente buena, pero aún quedan guerreros muy fuertes aquí."

"Ya, como tu amigo de pelo blanco que peleó contra mí ¿no?" Dijo Cuervo.

"La verdad es que me ha sorprendido que durase tan poco." Afirmé. "Esperaba ver algo más largo..."

"Por desgracia no mandaron un ninja inparcial." Afirmó Cuervo frotándose el pelo. "Una pena, me hubiése gustado ver al menos un poco de su sangre..."

"No me hables de sangre." Afirmó Plata. "Necesito ver un poco..."

"Mandrágora está deseando ser la siguiente." Afirmó Loto.

"¿Va a poder controlarse?" Pregunté yo.

Entonces ella hizo un gesto con los dedos de poco y sonrió.

"Dice que si podría hacer un poco de daño." Dijo Loto. "Un poquito, poquito."

"Solo hasta el K.O. nada de muertes." Dije yo. "¿Podrás conseguirlo?"

Entonces ella se encogió de hombros y asintió. No sé por qué pero esa chica provocaba mi tensión, era como estar frente a un animal salvaje sin el don para empatizar con ellos; nunca sabías en qué momento te atacaría.

"Por cierto, a tu amigo... no le he hecho nada muy grave." Afirmó Cuervo. "Pero no podía dejar que siguiese causando problemas con su mano de electricidad."

"Se llama chidori, y cuesta mucho hacerlo." Dije yo.

"¿Tanto como tu _Mano del Yin y el Yan_?" Me preguntó Edelways.

"O más." Afirmé. "En fin, será mejor que vaya a verle a él también." Dije yo. "Crisantemo, Cuervo y Oro os quedáis al mando. Nada de matar a nadie ni peleas ilegales ni cosas por el estilo."

"Creo que nuestra jefa se está ablandando." Afirmó Zarza como suspirando.

"Ah..." Murmuró Liss. "Veo tres combates... uno triple, uno doble pero muy peligroso, uno secillo y duro... y otro sencillo. ¡Ah!" Gritó en voz suave. "¡Ten cuidado Loto!"

"Gracias, Liss." Dijo Crisantemo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegué a donde estaban los heridos, nadie me cortó el paso.

"Shikage." Me dijeron los médicos. "Esto... estamos intentando curar a los heridos."

"Tened." Les dije buscándome unos pequeños botecitos, un par de mini-botecitos con tapón. "Eso sería suficiente para que se recuperasen más o menos bien. ¿Dónde está Kakashi-san?"

"Por... por aquí." Me dijo una sanadora guiándome.

"Gracias." Dije yo.

Así pues, le seguí hasta la habitación de al lado donde estaba Kakashi tumbado y vomitando de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó.

"Vaya, que mala cara." Dije yo. "¿Podrían dejarnos solos, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, Shikage." Me dijo la médico.

Tan pronto como se fue, metí mi mano en la ropa y busqué mi remedio para aquellos casos.

"Si vienes a que te haga lo del baño vas lista." Me dijo. "No pienso volver a bañarme en eso."

"Tranquilo." Afirmé encontrando las cosas. "Es un remedio bebido, y esta vez no sabe tan bueno, lo siento."

"Venga ya." Me dijo sentándose y aparentando tener arcadas de nuevo. "Seguro que tú la gozas con todo esto."

"Para tu información, aún no he llegado al punto de gozarla cuando dos amigos míos se pelean en serio." Afirmé. "Podría haberte matado si hubiése querido."

"Ya, claro." Dijo Kakashi. "Ahora él es el más fuerte. Bueno, al menos esto tiene algo bueno."

"Estás hecho una piltrafa¿qué tiene eso de bueno?" Le dije yo.

"Que estás aquí cuidándome." Me dijo él sonriendo bajo su media careta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mi señora hokage." Dijo Asuma arrodillándose ante ella. "Danos una oportunidad de luchar por tu bien."

"Vamos Asuma." Le dijo Kurenai. "No seas loco. Esos típos no son unos cualquiera."

"No, por eso yo quiero pelear también." Afirmó Gai. "Esa gente parece fuerte."

"Está bien." DijoTsunade más calmada. "Primero se enfrentarán a alguno de ellos y si pierden entonces os dejaré entrar a pelear a vosotros." Añadió señalando a un trío del anbu y a Sai.

"A mi no me importa pelear tras ellos." Afirmó Sai.

"Vale, pues entonces los tres y si vuelven a ganar los otros, vosotros dos y luego Sai. Y ahora... volveré al palco." Afirmó cuando me vió pasar hacia el palco por otro pasillo. "Parece que nuestro nuevo amigo tiene una villa de guerreros bastante fuertes..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Perdón por el retraso." Afirmó Lady Tsunade sentándose junto a mí. "Estaba designando a nuevos oponentes para sus soldados."

"No hay problema." Afirmé. "Uno debe esperar siempre a que el anfitrió llegue. El anfitrión nunca llega tarde, somos los demás los que llegamos antes de tiempo."

Eso la hizo reir.

"Creo que sois una gente muy curiosa y peculiar." Me dijo. "Por cierto, el siguiente combate será uno de tres contra tres. Supongo que no te importará."

"No lo considero justo, pero bueno." Afirmé. "Son vuestros hombres y mujeres."

"No os creáis más solo porque vuestros hombres han ganado a algunos de los nuestros." Me dijo.

"Desde luego." Asentí yo mientras Genma volvía a aparecer en la arena. "Pero no son los míos los que están callendo en la arena."

Tsunade entonces pareció mosquearse un poco e hizo un gesto de mano para que volviésen a comenzar los combates.

"Ahora dará comienzo el tercer combate." Afirmó Genma. "Ellos tres contra... ellos tres."

"Que bien." Afirmó Orquídea saltando del balcón con Zarza y Crisantemo.

"Por fin, nuestro turno." Afirmó Zarza. "Estaba comenzando a aburrirme."

"Serán chulos..." Murmuró uno de los ambu.

"A la cuenta de tres..." Dijo Genma. "Una, dos... ¡tres!"


	31. Chapter 32

**Naruto 32: El trío de flores asesinas.**

"A la cuenta de tres..." Dijo Genma. "Una, dos... ¡tres!"

"Si me permitís el comentario..." Le dije yo a Lady Tsunade con respeto. "Habéis escogido con bastante acierto para mi gente."

"¿Y eso?" Me preguntó su guarda-espaldas un poco confuso pero con interés.

"Zarza, Orquídea y Crisantemo." Les presenté yo a mis chicas. "El trío de flores que mejor trabajan juntas. Expertas no solo en Taijutsu sino también en Ninjutsu. Yo que vosotros no las perdería de vista."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, gatito, gatito." Le dijo Orquídea a la chica que tenía puesta la máscara de gato. "Ven bonito..."

"Oye, esto tiene que ser broma." Dijo Zarza levantándose y poniéndose en una pose relajada. "¿Por qué tiene que quedarse Orquídea con la única chica?"

"Eso, que nosotra no podemos explayarnos con los chicos." Afirmó Crisantemo. "En realidad tendría que ser yo la que elegiría primera."

"¿Acaso importa tanto qué seamos?" Preguntó uno de los chicos.

"Sí." Dijeron las tres chicas parando de discutir entre ellas.

"Aquí no estais para discutir entre vosotras." Dijo el hombre con careta de pájaro atacando y haciéndo que las chicas se separasen.

"Uhhhh, el pajaríto sabe lanzar ataques." Dijo Zarza. "Si no os importa, yo me quedo con el pajarito."

"Que remedio." Dijo Crisantemo. "Entonces me quedo yo con el gorila... Al menos parece fuerte."

"¿Podemos jugar un poco con ellos?. ¿Podémos?. ¿Eh, podemos?" Preguntó Orquídea haciendo burla como si fuese una niña pequeña mientras esquivaban ataques.

"Venga, primero dediquemonos a evitarles un poco." Afirmó Crisantemo esquivando otro ataque con un ataque de sustitución. "Solo para que nuestra Shikage no se duerma."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Por qué parece que no se esfuercen nada?" Me preguntó Tsunade.

"Ah, bueno." Dije yo. "Mis chicos y chicas se entretienen un poco jugueteando con la comida antes de comerselos vivos."

"Son solo tres chicas." Afirmó el segundo guarda-espaldas con ironía. "Y ni siquiera parecen fuertes."

"Bueno, supongo que puedo confesar que mis chicas son un poco particulares." Dije. "Hay dos luchadoras del sonido y una ilusionista."

"¿Y?" Me preguntó Tsunade mirándome fijamente con interés. "¿Qué van a hacer?, no pueden usar más que los suriken que lleven y no veo que lleven ninguno."

"Supongo que no habréis reparado entonces en lo que lleva Zarza, la de la mascara de metal, en los brazos ¿no?" Dije yo.

"Unas protecciones, de metal para que no se ropan, supongo." Dijo Raido.

"Exacto, y eso en sus manos ya es un arma." Dije yo. "Como cualquier cosa metálica en manos de mi Crisantemo."

"Ah... muy lista..." Dijo Tsunade mirando preocupada a la arena. "Claro, ahora lo entiendo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Cómo puede ser que de la noche a la mañana aprezcan tipos con este nivel?" Preguntó Naruto asombrado cuando vieron a Orquídea hacer unas volteretas hacia atrás y esquivar unos ataques.

"Hasta ahora solo han dado volteretas." Dijo Neji. "El que me preocupa es aquél de allí y aquél otro." Afirmó señalando a Acreo y a Mandragora. "El primero parece tener una cantidad de metal en su cuerpo increible... y el otro... es como si en vez de alma tuviése algo oscuro y brillante."

"¿Y esas de la arena?" Preguntó Ten ten.

"No tienen nada fuera de lo normal." Afirmó Neji. "Aunque esa de ahí... las palmas de las manos parecen hechas de algo frío, como el metal." Afirmó señalando a Crisantemo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, pajarito." Le dijo Zarza al chico de la mascara de pájaro. "¿Sabes que las zarzas aunque no se muevan son una prisión perfecta para pájaros? Somos flexíbles." Le dijo haciéndo una voltereta para librarse de uno de sus ataques. "Resistentes..." Añadió parando un golpe de su suriken. "Y tenemos nuestras espinas para protegernos." Afirmó haciéndose con un suriken suyo. "Los pájaros se quedan atrapados con nuestras espinas y ya no consiguen escapar." Afirmó dejándolo clavado en el suelo.

"Y las orquídeas somos una plantas exóticas de mucho valor, pero si se nos tiene demasiado cerca, podemos convertirnos en unas plantas realmente peligrosas." Afirmó Orquídea haciéndole unos cortes perfectos al tipo que le tocaba.

"¿Y a que no sabéis por qué me llamo crisantemo?" Preguntó esta.

"¿Porque eres tan simple como uno?" Dijo la chica-gato lanzando un ataque de multiplicación.

"No, porque los crisantemos son las flores de los muertos." Dijo ella lanzando un ataque de nivel medio. "Y yo suelo ser la causa de que algunos necesiten crisantemos así que suelo lleval alguno conmigo." Afirmó mostrandoles unos cinco que sacó de enmedio del aire.

"Lo que sois muy prepotentes." Afirmó el chico-mono mientras atacaba a la vez que la auténtica chica-gato y reventaban a orquídea.

"Bravo." Dijo Zarza apareciendo en una punta del coliseo de tras un árbol. "Habéis conseguido ver a través de las ilusiones de Orquídea, claro que ha mejorado un poco."

"Gracias." Dijo ella apartándose el flequillo lateral de la cara con una sonrisa y apareciendo en lo alto del puesto del árbitro colgada bocabajo del mismo. "Viniendo de vosotras es un auténtico halago."

"Bueno señoritas, hora de comenzar a pelear en serio." Dijo Crisantemo apareciendo de detrás de un cascote de los que Kakashi había hecho en el primer combate, justo en el extremo opuesto a Zarza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, ahora empieza lo bueno." Afirmé yo rebuscando en mis ropas unos tapones de cera. "¿Queréis?. Si tenéis oídos sensibles os los recomiendo."

"Que impertinencia." Dijo Tsunade mientras me ponía tapones.

"Impretinencia, ya." Dije yo poniéndome el otro. "Vosotros mismos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto, mis chicas, Crisantemo y Zarza, separaron sus manos; Crisantemo con una barra de metal sacada de los cimientos a saber cuando en cada mano, y Zarza con sus protecciones metálicas bien separadas.

"¡Ataque gemelo de la música asesina lava-cerebros!" Gritaron las dos a la vez haciendo golpear ambas manos o armas y produciéndo un sonido metálico que se expandió por el aire como ondas.

Entonces, todos los presentes comenzaron a sentirse un poco mal a pesar de la protección de sombras que Orquidea mantenía para evitar daños innecesarios a espectadores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Kiba calléndose al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor. "¡Que paren eso, por favor!"

"¡Eso es demasiado!" Dijo Ino cubriéndose las orejas con ambas manos e intentando ocultar la cabeza en las ropas mientras al rededor de él parecía estar derritiéndose en insectos.

"¡Kiba!" Gritó Hinata mientras ella y las chicas junto con Shikamaru se agachában para atender a los tres. "¡Shino!"

"¡Naruto!" Gritó Sakura con Hinata cuando él también estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos.

"¡Ese sonido!" Decían los tres.

"¡Que lo paren!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Me va a volver loco!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó uno de los ambu llegando a axiliarles.

"¿Por qué se retuercen de dolor?" Preguntó Hinata asustada.

"Son las ondas." Sentenció Sai llegando hasta ellos y forzando tapones de cera pintados en las orejas de todos ellos. "Ellos tienen el oído más fino que el resto..."

"Ese ataque está basado en ondas de sonido." Dijo Gai asustado tras ellos. "Si siguen haciéndo eso acabarán por matarles."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ataque fue efectivo, en poco, dos de los oponentes calleron desmayados al suelo y parecían muertos a no ser por los espasmos que les daban de vez en cuando.

"Genial, no me has dejado divertirme con ellos." Afirmó Crisantemo.

"Aún queda uno." Dijo Zarza cuando el último que quedaba le dió de lleno a Orquídea que estaba un poco débil por tener que controlar tanto tiempo una barrera que se nutría de su energía para evitar que las ondas pasasen apenas al público y no pudo evitar el ataque. "¿Sabes qué? Todo tuyo." Dijo ella sentándose en el poste tras coger a Orquídea al vuelo mientras ella caía al suelo. "Hazle lo que quieras, pero que pague el haberle hecho daño a Orquídea."

"¿Sabes que es de cobardes atacar a alguien que esta débil por ayudar a hacer el menos daño posible?" Le dijo Crisantemo encarándole. "Me parece que esta vez te voy a hacer mucho más daño."

De pronto, se puso a moverse muy deprisa, casi tanto que parecía una sombra, mareando a su presa y causando caos y destrucción a la misma hasta que se le paró detrás y con un solo toque creó una onda justo junto a su oído, fuerte pero no tanto como antes.

"Ya eres mío." Dijo ella sonriendo diabólicamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Qué ha sido eso." Preguntó Tsunade mirándome cuando paró las ondas de sonido.

"Ondas de sonido, naturalmente." Afirmé yo. "El lugar de pelea actua como parabólica como las ondas y por eso se amplifican causando dolor y daños internos incluso al más fuerte ninja. Por no decir qué dolor sienten todos aquellos que puedan oírlo a pesar de la barrera que Orquídea está manteniendo para evitar que pasen la mayor parte de las ondas."

"Son..." Dijo Tsunade.

Entonces vi cómo mis chicas perdían la compostura al ver cómo el único ninja que quedaba despierto hería a Orquídea aprobechando que esta estába débil por la barrera.

"Si apreciáis la vida de ese hombre parad el encuentro." Le dije yo.

"No pienso pararlo, ni aunque le maten." Me dijo Tsunade.

"Trasmitirle mis disculpas a la familia de ese chico." Dije inclinando la cabeza en señal de duelo.

De pronto, Crisantemo dejó de moverse como una sombra a gran velocidad y paró tras del chico haciéndo otra onda que hizo retorcerse a mucha gente, pero entonces, los ambu y los shinobis ya habían protegido al público con ciertas barreras.

De pronto el chico que quedaba abajo se comenzó a portar raro y sacó su suriken para apuntarse a su propio pecho, lo que me hizo levantarme.

"Crisantemo, te recuerdo que está prohibido matar a tus enemigos en estos torneos." Le grité yo para que me oyése.

Entonces el hombre se hundió su suriken en el hombro y luego en el otro y calló al suelo derribado.

"¿Dejamos el resultado en un 2 a 1?" Le dije a Lady Tsunade mientras declaraban a mi equipo ganador de la pelea, de nuevo.

"Está bien." Dijo ella. "Ya vais 5 a 1."

"¿Seguirán las peleas más?" Dije yo asombrada de su perseverancia. "¿Vais a arriesgaros a que alguno pueda perder la vida ahí abajo?"

"En todo caso será uno de los tuyos." Me dijo.

"Los míos como tú les llamas están entrenados para matar. Les cuesta más pelear como ahora que en una guerra de verdad." Afirmé. "Pero está bien. Aún quedan bastantes combatientes. ¿A quién escogeréis ahora?" Pregunté mientras pensaba. _"¿A quíen vas a enfrentar ahora con alguien inocente¿A Mandragora que mataría a cualquiera antes de que pudiése abrir la boca¿O talvez a Acero, uno de los mejores luchadores que tengo¿Tal vez a Margarita o Loto que parecen más frágiles? Son capaces de defenderse de maravilla también. Lady Tsunade... ten cuidao..."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tercer combate." Dijo Genma. "Gai y Asuma contra... ellos dos." Dijo señalando a Mandragora y a Edelways.

"Edelways y Mandragora..." Dije yo para que Lady Tsunade les llamase en alto a los cuatro.

"Me parece que este combate va a acabar antes de lo que pensáis, lady Hokage." Dije yo mientras las chicas bajaban a la arena.


	32. Chapter 33

**Naruto 33: La 4ª batalla: un relámpago. Quinta batalla: Guerra entre los dos artistas.**

"Me parece que este combate va a acabar antes de lo que pensáis, lady Hokage." Dije yo mientras las chicas bajaban a la arena.

"¿Por qué si puede saberse?" Me preguntó ella.

"Porque Mandragora no es alguien capaz de controlarse para jugar con la gente. Al menos eso he oído." Afirmé.

"Quinta batalla." Dijo Genma. "Gai y Asuma contra Mandragora y Edelways. A la de tres. Una, dos y..."

"No Mandragora." Le dijo Edelways cogiéndola del brazo. "Recuerda el plan, hay que hacerlo como acordamos con el resto..."

"¿Eh?" Se quejaron los hombres confusos.

"Perdón." Dijo Edelways inclinándose gentilmente. "Mandragora no sabe controlarse bien."

"Sí, claro." Dijo Genma. "¿Por dónde ibamos? Ah, sí: Dos... ¡Ya!" Dijo desapareciendo.

Entonces Mandragora desapareció y reapareció en un poste.

"¡Jutsu de la lluvia purificadora!" Gritó Edelways tras hacer unos movimientos rápidos de manos.

"Eso es solo llúvia." Dijo Asuma mientras comenzaba a llover lentamente. "Va siendo hora de que te enseñemos algo más fuerte."

Tan pronto como Gai tiró una patada, ella saltó hacia arriba evitándola y se apartó.

"¡Jutsu del trueno!" Dijo entonces mientras la tormenta pasaba a ser más fuerte y caía un rayo en el lugar donde hasta hacía milésimas de segundo había estado Gai y otro donde Asuma que se apartó a tiempo.

"Jo, por poco nos acierta." Dijo Asuma.

"¡Viento glaciar!" Dijo entonces Edelways. "Las edelways crecemos mejor en hambiéntes fríos ¿sabíais?"

Eso me hizo reír, se lo había dicho yo hacía tiempo cuando me enteré de sus dones. Mientras el viento se hacía más gélido y el agua que caía se transformaba en hielo y nieve que comenzó a cubrir todo con una capa blanca salvo por algunos charcos de agua que se helaron, me embocé mejor con mis ropas y noté como en todas las gradas hacían lo mismo que yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ataque continuaron un rato más mientras en las inmediaciones del coliseo aquel se formaba una capa algo gruesa de nieve y hielo cada vez más gruesa y mandragora se mantenía quieta y espectante como una figura. Como un ave de presa a la espera de un buen bocado.

"Ya vemos qué compañeros sois que la otra se queda allí quieta viéndo como atacamos." Dijo Gai acertándo el golpe y destruyendo un clon que estalló en un montón de trozos de hielo mientras otro aparecía tras Asuma.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me ha dejado de lado?" Preguntó Edelways sonriendo y dándole un golpe en la espalda a cada uno. "No necesito ser Liss para saber que cada vez hay más nieve y vosotros no sabéis moveros en ella." Dijo haciéndo que un viento gélido soplase y convirtiése la primera capa de nieve en hielo duro que dotó de una base a todos. Entonces se centró en un punto del mismo e hizo una bañera que solidificó hasta formar una pared de bañera bien gruesa en hielo macizo para luego, evitando ataques dejar que se llenase de nieve.

"¿Tanto te aburres con nosotros dos que te dedicas a jugar con la nieve?" Le preguntó Asuma mientras intentaban tirale un ataque a Mandragora cuando enviaron a Edelwais de un golpe contra un árbol acabando de llenar la 'bañera' con nieve caída del árbol.

"Mandragora... tu turno." Le dijo Edelwais sonriendo. "No les mates o Shikage te matará a tí."

Entonces la chica sonrió y se quitó la capa revelando un cuerpo no más mayor que el de Ino pero con el pelo rosa y corto calléndole a los lados de la cara que tenía los ojos cubiertos con la venda de su pueblo del que se había borrado la marca.

Sonreía como una poseída y entonces sacó la lengua para lamerse los labios saltándo al suelo de hielo. Lo siguiente no fue percibido por ningún ojo salvo la atenta mirada de Sasuke con los sharingan.

A penas un torbellino de aire y paró pasados Asuma y Gai que de pronto calleron al suelo tosiendo sangre. Otra ráfaga de aire y ella tenía manchas de sangre en la cara y estaba sobre Gai mientras Asuma llacía en el suelo desmayado.

"Suficiénte." Dijo Genma apareciéndo y parando el combate mientras los Metales aparecían abajo con Loto para coger y calmar a Mandragora. "El combate lo ganan la pareja de las chicas por incapacidad del oponente para continuar y el peligro de la vida de ambos oponentes."

"¿Qué clase de monstruos son esos guerreros?" Me preguntó Tsunade.

"Le avisé de que no era buena idea hacer pelear a la chica con la venda en los ojos." Dije. "Si se la hubiése quitado hubiése sido peor. ¿Está ya demostrada la valía de mis guerreros?"

"Tan solo uno más." Dijo Tsunade. "¡Tiene que haber alguien que sea capaz de ganarles!"

"Quinto encuentro." Sentenció Genma en voz audible para todos. "Sai contra... el chico de pelo blanco."

"Me llamo Narciso." Dijo ella bajando por las escaleras con cuidado. "Y soy una chica, lerdo."

"Chica o chico pienso ganarte." Le dijo Sai.


	33. Chapter 34

**Naruto 34: Quinta pelea: Sai contra Narciso. Pelea de artistas.**

"A la de tres." Dijo Genma. "Las mismas reglas de antes. Una... dos... ¡Tres!"

"Deberías saber que no soy un cualquiera." Le dijo Sai a Narciso. "Soy un miembro joven del cuerpo de Anbu de la villa de la hoja."

"Perfecto." Dijo Narciso con la mirada fría. "Yo tampoco soy una cualquiera, soy una guerrera de élite de la Villa de la Muerte. Ahora... ¿empezamos?"

Con una rapidez inusual, Sai sacó su papel y su pincel y tras sentarse en una rama se puso a dibujar hasta sacar un león de su papel.

"Que bonito." Dijo Narciso. "Pero yo sé hacerlo mejor."

Entonces comenzó a mover las manos deprisa y de la charca de agua congelada salió un dragón de hielo.

"Esto va a ser interesante." Dijo Sai cuando el dragón explotó su león al morderlo y manchar todo con tinta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, dos artistas." Dijo Tsunade echándose hacia adelante. "Al menos esto va a ser bonito de ver."

"Coincido con lady Tsunade." Afirmé yo. "Esto va a ser interesante. Estamos enfrentando arte pictórico frente a arte escultórico."

"Para ser un alto cargo como el tuyo, pareces un poco... llana." Afirmó ella. "Te he visto hablar con tus soldados, tengo controladas tus acciones desde que llegaste a la villa."

"Lo sabía." Afirmé. "Mis chicas y chicos me habían avisado de que tenías al menos diez personas vigilando ventanas y puertas del edificio donde estábamos alojados. Ah, no, catorce, sí. Se me olvidaban los dos tipos esos que escondísteis en la habitación junto a la de unos de mis chicos para tener controladas incluso sus charlas."

"Hum..." Dijo Tsunade mirando al frente. _"Esta persona parece saberselas todas, no va a ser fácil tenerles vigilados; y tal y como van las peleas creo que lo más sabio sería tenerles controlados en todo momento..."_ Pensó ella mordisqueándose el pulgar.

"No te sientas amenazada por esto de los combates." Le recomendé yo. "Al menos esta vez, la pelea es más artística. Y me sirve a mí para ver si tomé una buena decisión al incorporar a Narciso a mi equipo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelea no fue nada sencilla, cada uno fue haciéndo aparecer una serie de muñecos de tinta y hielo, y mientras tanto, la temperatura fue bajando poco a poco gracias al ataque climático que Edelways causó en el combate anterior.

"Bueno, podemos seguir con esto hasta que se te acabe la tinta o a mí el hielo, pero... puedo asegurarte que se acabará antes la tinta que mi hielo." Dijo Narciso.

"Yo puedo seguir así durante horas." Dijo él.

"Bueno, tú mismo." Dijo ella creando otro animal con nieve y hielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Brrr... ¿es impresión mía o aquí comienza a hacer frío?" Dijo Raido cuando Tsunade se frotó los brazos sin darse cuenta por décima vez.

"Eh ahí la razón por la que no es bueno enfrentarse a mis chicos contra los tuyos tantas veces seguidas." Dije yo señalando suavemente con la mano. "Nunca sabes cómo te van a salir, hasta cuando van a durar los jutsus de mis chicas y chicos o cómo los van a aprobechar los siguientes." Dije sonriendo mientras pensaba. _"Ahora entiendo por qué Edelways se tomó tantas molestias con sus jutsus atmosféricos. Jamás derramaría tanta sangre como para crear la tomenta del siglo, que baje de temperatura si no fuese..."_ De pronto todo tenía sentido cuando mis ojos se posaron en las chicas. "Liss..." Murmuré.

De pronto, todo tenía sentido. Seguramente Liss hubiése visto todo de antemano. Vale, Liss no era la mejor peleando, pero su don era una bendición para ese tipo de casos. Y para pelear ya teníamos a gente fuerte, peligrosa, asesinos... y también las tres marías, la dulce y tímida Margarita, la misteriosa y silenciosa Loto... ellas eran como las serpientes, se acercában en silencio y si les pinchabas, atacaban y se revolvían para resultar bastante peligrosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya..." Dijo Ino. "Esto está que cada vez va a peor..."

"Hace frío..." Murmuró Hinata temblando.

"Tened." Dijo la hermana de Kiba tras de ellos dándoles una manta. "Compartirla como podáis."

Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto entonces les cedieron la manta a Ino, Sakura y Hinata que se apretaron más para poder taparse bien con la manta.

"Aquí va a hacer más frío aún." Afirmó Sasuke.

"Mis amigos no podrán aguantar mucho más esto." Dijo Shino. "Son insectos, tienen la sangre fría y yo no puedo darles mucho más calor..."

"¿En qué estarían pensando para probocar esto?" Preguntó Shikamaru abrochándose mejor su chaqueta. "Parece invierno y todos vamos con ropas de verano."

"Primero los sonidos que nos iban a reventar los tímpanos a Akamaru, Shino, Naruto y a mí y ahora esto..." Se quejó Kiba. "¿Qué pretenden?"

"¡Eso es!" Dijo Sasuke de pronto. "¡La mujer de antes¿No os pareció raro que una estuviése apartada mirando y la otra usase solo jutsus de control atmosférico?"

"¿Insinuas que lo hizo a posta?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No es posible que supiése que iba a luchar esa persona ahora." Dijo Neji. "Y de hecho, ninguno parece tener nada especial en ellos... solo mucho más chakra de lo normal cuando empezaron las peleas..."

"¿Pero y si hubiésen previsto que pudiése tocarle a ella?" Preguntó Sakura defendiéndo a Sasuke y mirando el combate. "¿Y si hubiésen hecho esto a posta para que esa mujer u hombre o lo que quiera que sea lo que controla las figuras de hielo pudiése crearlas sin problemas?"

"El hielo es más fuerte que la tinta." Corroboró Shikamaru. "Y con este frío cada vez con menos temperatura la tinta de Sai no tardará en congelarse."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto, Sai intentó mojar su pincel en tinta y este chocó contra la superfície congelada del tintero.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó él asombrado.

"Tu tinta, se ha helado." Afirmó Narciso jugueteando con las figuras que había creado en hielo. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Yo aún tengo mi figura."

"Tú no quieres luchar¿verdad?" Le dijo Sai. "No te has movido de ahí salvo para crear nuevas esculturas que me atacasen a mis muñecos..."

"Bueno... la verdad es que toda esta guerra no va conmigo." Afirmó Narciso saltando a la cabeza de su enorme oso de nieve y mirándose las uñas. "Personalmente creo que las guerras son una pérdida de tiempo y un error, siempre destruyen cosas valiosas, arte y personas... Si fuese por mí no pelearíamos, pero estoy dispuesta a defender a mis amigos y si mi Shikage nos pide que luchemos eso haremos." Afirmó mirándole. "¿Y bien?. ¿Cómo vas a luchar ahora?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, ahora se pone interesante." Afirmé yo. "Tu muchacho se ha quedado sin tinta."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Me preguntó Raido.

"Estába claro que con este frío la tinta no duraría mucho más tiempo líquida." Afirmé. "Narciso es una luchadora de la nieve. Sería capaz de luchar con varios grados bajo cero con ese atuendo. Una pregunta¿Qué ocurre cuando se usan Taijutsus sin pre-calentar las articulaciones y con tanto frío?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¡Ah!!" Gritó Sai cuando Narciso le hizo girar deprisa en un movimiento y Sai a su vez le acertaba el ataque tirándola del oso que quedó destruído.

"¿Duele?" Le dijo Narciso riendo cruelmente. "Eso es el dolor. Siente cómo no puedes levantarte porque tus rodillas han saltado debido al frío. Dos grados bajo cero y bajando. En cinco minutos no podrás moverte, te habrás congelado."

"Y tú también." Le dijo Sai. "Aunque no sientas el dolor, el mal está ahí igualmente. Tú también te congelarás."

"Yo tan solo me congelo a más de diez grados bajo cero con esta ropa." Afirmó ella riéndose. "¡Arbitro, creo que mi oponente no puede continuar! Déjalo ahora que puedes, novato."

"¡Ella tampoco!" Dijo Sai. "Más quisieras. No pienso abandonar."

Genma entonces apareció en el campo y comprobó a ambos participantes.

"Declaro la pelea finalizada por la incapacidad de ambos participantes para continuar." Declaró Genma entonces en voz alta. "Resultado del encuentro: empate."

"Y ya vamos 8 a 2." Dije yo. "¿Es suficiente o pretendes hacer pelear a mis 14 guerreros?"

"Vaya..." Dijo ella. "Está claro que no vamos a poder ganar ni un solo combate, que aquí no hay ni un solo hombre o mujer capaz de vencer completamente a los tuyos; así que... será mejor acabar con esto." Añadió levantándose triste y disponiéndose a dar por finalizados los combates.

"Un momento." Dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en uno de los palcos. "Si ambos Kages no tienen inconveniente me gustaría pelear con uno yo mísmo."

Entonces Tsunade pareció recuperar la confianza y la sonrisa y me miró a mí esperando mi aprobación.

"Por mí no hay problema." Dijo ella.

"Sea pues." Afirmé yo.

"Hermitaño Jiraiya, escoje contrincante." Dijo Tsunade.

"¿Qué tal ese de ahí?" Preguntó señalado a Loto.

"Ese de ahí se llama Loto." Le dijo Acero. "¿Y por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"

"Acero." Le grité yo. "Ya vale. Loto deve elegir."

Ví como ella asentía bajo su capucha y se puso a descender las escaleras suavemente.

"Sexto combate: Jiraiya contra Loto." Dijo Genma. "Rogamos esperen un momento mientras solucionamos este pequeño problema del campo."

"Narciso, ya vale, corta los efectos de tu ataque ahora mísmo." Le dije a mi comunicador.

"Sí, Belladona." Me contestó para verla saltar al campo y comenzar a hacer su jutsu atmosférico para cortar la tormenta poco a poco para que fuese regresando todo a su calor habitual.

"¿Bajamos un poco abajo?" Me dijo Tsunade. "Atenderé a los heridos si no te importa esperar un poco más."

"En absoluto." Afirmé yo. "Aprobecharé para ir a hablar con mis chicos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ya pensábamos que se te había subido el cargo a la cabeza." Me dijo Cuervo rascándose la venda del brazo y llevándose un golpe de recriminación mío.

"Lady Hokage me tiene bien entretenida arriba." Afirmé yo. "No me quita el ojo de encima mientras vosotros combatís tampoco. Por cierto, bien hecho a todos." Dije. "Y Loto, ten cuidado, por favor. Jiraiya no es un ninja cualquiera."

"Sabes que Loto prefiere no luchar contra hombres." Dijo Zarza. "¿No podría ir Acero o Plata por ejemplo?"

"Loto tiene un arma en su favor." Afirmé yo. "Es una mujer, y preciosa por cierto. Eso contra ese viejo hermitaño va a ser un as en la manga. Pero aún así... ten cuidado."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Machácale." Le dijo Tsunade a Jiraiya cuando este la alcanzó mientras sanaba a Sai y a Narciso. "Aunque sean buenos ninja estoy segura de que no van a poder contigo, tienes que ganarle."

"Que violenta te has vuelto Tsunade." Le dijo Jiraiya. "Tranquila, pienso hacer lo mejor que pueda. No va a poder hacer gran cosa contra mí, llevo años en esto."

"Bien, pues asegúrate de que no te gane." Le dijo ella.

"¿Y si no gana?" Le dijo Narciso. "¿Entonces podremos irnos a casa?"

"Por desgracia no." Dijo Tsunade. "Creo que sois unos buenos aliados."

"Genial, porque Loto es buena, pero no la mejor." Afirmó Narciso. "Si ya ha acabado me gustaría volver con mis compañeros."

"Esta gente... son muy raros." Dijo Tsunade.

"He reconocido a la chica ciega de antes." Afirmó Sai. "No es una cualquiera, pero no hay muchos datos sobre ella. Todo el que la ha visto se dice que ha muerto."

"Que tonterías." Dijo Jiraiya. "Yo la he visto, está muy buena, pero no tanto como para matar a nadie. ¿Cuántos debe tener¿Dieciocho? Desde luego no más de veintiuno."


	34. Chapter 35

**Naruto 35: Sexta pelea: Jiraiya contra Loto. Ranas sobre flores de loto.**

"A la de tres." Dijo Genma. "Las mismas reglas de antes. Una... dos... ¡Tres!"

Entonces, Loto dió un tirón a su capa y se la quitó arrojándola al suelo descubriendo una chica alta pero delicada en apariencia con los ojos azul tan claro que parecían como los del clan Hyuga. El pelo largo y azulado atado en dos coletas bajas y vistiendo una parte superior que le cubría a duras penas el pecho y con malla en el resto, una venda cubriéndole el abdomen y otra en su brazo izquierdo a medio soltar mientras que en el derecho llevaba una media manga como la que Sasuke solía llevar; una falda muy corta en color crema con el emblema de su villa en la cintura sobre unas mallas ajustadas y opacas negras que le llegaban hasta los tobillos donde llevaba unas zapatillas de viaje chinas y flexibles.

Eso fue suficiente para que Jiraiya se le quedase mirando embobado un poco, lo suficiente para que ella pudiése pensar una forma de pelear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Creo que se me olvidó avisar a mi chica de que esto pasaría..." Dije yo golpeandome la frente para enterrar la cara en la mano. "Ahora seguro que gana él..."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Esa es Loto, sus... circunstancias del pasado no fueron... muy agradables." Confirmé yo. "Si él sigue mirándola así ella puede reaccionar de dos formas. Una es con vergüenza y entonces perderá porque no verá venir los ataques, y otra es..."

De pronto, Loto lanzó un gritito de bochorno y reaccionó con ira, alzó una barrera de agua de lo que había quedado tras derritir el hielo y la nieve formando una enorme lagunita en el suelo al cubrirse de agua hasta los gemelos, que golpeó a Jiraiya y lo derribó dejándolo flotando en el agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hinata¿esa chica es de vuestra familia?" Preguntó Naruto. "Es... como verte a tí en un espejo con algunos años más..."

"Esa mujer no es de las ramas principal ni secundaria del clán." Afirmó Neji.

"Pero esos ojos..." Afirmó Shikamaru. "Son como lo vuestros."

"Esto no me huele bien." Dijo Kiba. "Ni a Akamaru ni a mí nos gusta esto. Esa chica huele raro... Mejor dicho, no huele a nada..."

"¿Qué tipo de gente son esos?" Preguntó Choji comiendo patatas fritas. "Son monstruos."

"La verdad es que es muy raro que esa chica sea tan semejante a Hinata." Dijo Kurenai desde el mismo palco.

"Ya." Dijo otro. "Pero por mucho que se esfuerce, Jiraiya es Jiraiya."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La verdad es que no me gustaba cómo se estaban poniéndo las cosas. No, no me gustaba lo más mínimo. Loto nunca se daría porvencida, de todos era una de las que menos les importaba morir. Cuando la encontramos, había huído de su aldea tras haber matado a dos hombres después de que la violasen en una esquina oscura. Aún tenía el cuchillo en sus manos, cogido con ambas manos temblorosas.

Al principio habíamos pensado que era autista porque no conseguímos sacarle ni una palabra; fue como cuidar un polluelo de gorrión después de encontrarlo caído del nido. Hubo que tener paciencia y los chicos no se le acercaron mucho; poco a poco fue comenzando a hablar y descubrimos que su voz, como, más tarde la de Margarita, era suave y dulce, como de alguien que no hable mucho y cuando lo hacía era con timidez.

Me contó qué había hecho y por qué. Nunca la juzgué, nunca lo he hecho con mis chicos. Ellos y ellas perdieron una vida, yo les reuní y les dí otra vida.

Estaba recordando eso cuando Jiraiya comenzó a jugar duro y ví cómo Loto comenzaba a perder terreno, me hubiése gustado bajar y pedir que la parasen cuando ella se calló al suelo y ví una pequeña mancha de sangre donde había ido su cara.

Las cosas no fueron realmente mal hasta que Jiraiya no conjuró una rana para que le ayudase en la batalla, entonces ví cómo Loto retrocedía y fruncí el ceño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Jiraiya un poco sorprendido sobre el sapo que había conjurado viendo cómo Loto retrocedía con la guardia alta al ver el animal. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella no contestó y se dió contra la pared del coliseo temblando ligéramente, eso dejó confuso a Jiraiya.

"Oye ¿te ocurre algo?" Le preguntó Jiraiya secándose la sangre que continuába saliéndole de los cortes que tenía en la cara y labios; sin hacer caso de la que le caía por los brazos, piernas y frente. "Estás temblando."

"Loto abandona el combate." Sentencié yo apareciendo frente a ella interponiéndome entre ella y Jiraiya sobre su sapo con los brazos extendidos para proteger a Loto del animal. "Te damos el combate."

"Loto abandona el combate." Sentenció Genma bajando al campo y mientras Jiraiya hacía desaparecer el sapo y yo cogía a Loto por los hombros. "Ganador Jiraiya. Aquí acaba el encuentro entre..."

Entonces, todos callaron y al girar un poco la cara ví a Tsunade de pie en el palco con la mano levantada para pedir silencio.

"En vista de los resultados de los combates, me place anunciar que desde el día de hoy, la Villa Oculta de la Muerte y la Villa Oculta de la Hoja tendrán una alianza que se firmará en unas horas, y nuestra Villa reconoce a la Villa Oculta de la Muerte como una villa oficial. Así mismo, yo Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha reconozco como cargo el de Shikage del País..." Dijo como dudando y esperando que yo le diese una mano con el nombre.

"País de la Desesperación" Le dije yo.

"El Shikage del Pais de la Deseperación." Dijo. "Y ahora, si los guerreros de nuestra villa que tomaron parte de las peleas, y los guerreros de nuestros hermanos tienen la gentileza de bajar a la arena y su Shikage sube aquí... me gustaría que se les agradeciese como es debido esta muestra de habilidad y técnicas que se han mostrado aquí hoy." Dijo ella para comenzar a aplaudir mientras yo les sonreía a mis hombres y mujeres y les guiñaba un ojo para volver a subir al palco de ambas.

Todos mis chicos y chicas entonces dieron muestras de saludos y agradecimiento mientras el coliseo entero estallaba en aplausos y vitores para todos los participantes y los heridos volvían a salir a la arena con ayuda o por su propio pie para recibir esos vitores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Tan pronto debéis iros?" Me preguntó Lady Tsunade tras firmar los acuerdos que había prometido reconociéndo nuestra villa y mi cargo.

"Lo siento." Dije yo. "Pero me reclaman asuntos importantes en mi villa. Yo cumpliré mi parte del trato y os dejo aquí a mis guerreros para que dispongáis de ellos como creáis y siempre y cuando Hachi-san sea la encargada de su mando; sin embargo, debo partir ya para mi villa, ya me he retrasado un día y creo que si no me equivoco, me encontraré una tormenta de arena de camino."

"Al menos deberías dejar que alguien te acompañase." Me dijo.

"No, demasiadas molestias por una vieja carga como yo." Dije participando de la falsa idea que tenían sobre mí. "El camino de ida es más seguro que estar aquí, me temo. Mi aldea está bien oculta y nadie salvo nosotros puede atravesar sus muros. Por eso hemos preferido permanecer ocultos tanto tiempo, al margen de bandos o alianzas."

"Si no puedo convencerte de que te quedes aquí... lo único que me queda es desearle buen viaje." Me dijo.

"Muchas gracias." Afirmé yo mientras Kakashi, Sakura y Cuervo aparecian en la torre. "Ah, veo que tendré buena escolta. Agradezco su interés, Lady Hokage."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Ya te vas?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"Iré a la mitad de camino y de allí mandaré mis ropas a casa con un ave." Le dije. "Estaré de vuelta aquí en dos días. Mientras tanto, cuida de que mis chicos y chicas no se metan en lios por aquí. Y eso va también por tí Cuervo." Afirmé mirándole bajo las capas de ropa que llevaba. "Nada de atacar a niños¿entendido? Avisa al resto también, ahora los habitantes de este lugar son hermanos de nuestra villa, nada de hacerles daño."

"Salvo que nos ataquen." Me dijo con voz de cansancio. "Que sí pesada. Vete de una vez y así volverás antes."

"Kakashi, cuídate ¿vale?" Le dije.

"Me repondré pronto siempre y cuando tu amigo aquí presente no vuelva a hacerme eso en una temporadita." Me dijo. "Venga, vete de una vez y así volverás pronto."

"Dentro de dos días, al amanecer, ven a buscarme al puesto de la entrada." Le dije antes de desaparecer de su vista.

"Te estaré esperando con impaciencia." Dijo en voz baja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, yo dormí al raso en una choza de pastores donde me cambié y me quité el uniforme de Shikage que empaqueté bien y llamé al pájaro de roca que no entendía cómo podía volar, que Narciso había creado para llevar ese paquete al pueblo en nada de tiempo sin llamar la atención tampoco y asegurándose que llegaba allí tal y como Liss me había predicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente pasó ajetreado en Konoha, mis chicos y chicas no se movieron de la taberna y alrededores y se dedicaron a reponer fuerzas; Kakashi junto con el resto de Jounin se dedicaron a preparar la aldea para un posible ataque; incluso los chicos estuvieron ajetreados con tantos preparativos, y aún así, al anochecer, Kakashi se acordó de mí cuando pasó por la taberna y vió a Cuervo con Oro y su hermana, Loto y Margarita regresando de los baños públicos charlando animadamente.

"Mañana al amanecer." Se dijo para sí mismo. "Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido."

Esa noche cuando le habían propuesto ir a tomar unas copas y un bol de ramen al mejor restaurante de la ciudad él se había escaqueado diciéndo que tenía que acostarse temprano para dormir.

"Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana." Afirmó él.

"¿Tú levantándote temprano?" Pregunó Asuma. "Eso sí que es nuevo. ¿Acaso hay alguna amenaza de guerra para mañana?"

"No, pero creo que es hora de que haga la prueba de levantarme pronto." Afirmó Kakashi. "Además, tengo algo que hacer entonces."

Cuando llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta descubrió que había olvidado recoger la mesa después del desayuno y por eso, había moscas en la casa.

"Genial..." Murmuró para él mismo abriendo la ventana y recogiendo la mesa a oscuras para intentar que las moscas se fueran. Tras lavar los cacharros del desayuno un poco a la buena de Dios y a regañadientes porque estaba un poco cansado y con los efectos de la pelea aún, cerró la ventana y volvió a encender la luz.

"Aún quedan un par de moscas..." Murmuró al ver tres moscas revoloteando por la sala. "Y encima se pone a llover... ¿o acaso es otra vez aquel jutsu?"

Se acostó y se puso bocarriba para intentar coger el sueño, pero le costaba cogerlo.

"Esos tipos..." Murmuró pensando en los hombres y mujeres de Hachi y cómo habían peleado y acabado con facilidad los combates. "¿Cómo es posible que sean tan fuertes y rápidos? Tan solo se ha descalificado a dos chicas, y una ha sido por abandono..."

Entonces recordó lo que le habían dicho, y de pronto, algo golpeó la ventana y se levantó para ver un pájaro posado en el alfeizar de la ventana con cosas colgando de la pata.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Kakashi dejándole entrar y viendo cuando se posó en la silla que tenía un paquete atado a la pata con un rollo de pergamino pequeño. "¿Qué es esto?"

Tan pronto como le quitó el pergamino y el paquete, el ave aleteó asustándolo un poco y se escapó de nuevo por donde había venido.

"Que raro..." Murmuró Kakashi cerrando la ventana y volviéndose al mensaje y el paquetito para abrirlos.

En el paquetito había un pequeño frasquito con tapón sellado con cera y un balsamo. Entonces, aún un poco sorprendido recogió el pergamino enrollado y lo desenrolló.

"Para Kakashi:

Aquí te envio un pequeño remedio para que puedas dormir bien. La botellita contiene un filtro para que puedas dormir bien y contrarestar un poco los efectos de Cuervo; te advierto que te costará un poco recuperarte por completo. No sé qué hay entre vosotros dos pero no me gusta la idea de que, precisamente vosotros dos, esteis enfrentados por algo que yo desconozco.

Ah, la pomada es para que se la des a los que se pegaron con mis tres florecillas asesinas y que se las den. Para por si acaso mis chicas pusieron algo más en sus armas. Supongo que Tsunade ya se las habrá curado y si pusieron algo más ella lo habrá neutralizado, pero aún así, que se lo pongan en las heridas, y si ya no les quedan que se hagan algo que sangre un poquito y se lo pongan encima.

Por cierto, te recuerdo que ya mañana vuelvo a la aldea; al amanecer¿te acuerdas? El viaje ha ido genial, incluso he podido estiar un poco peleando contra unos tipos que pensaron que sería divertido pelear con un Kage, y luego hoy con unos tíos, separados, que buscaron pelea conmigo. Ya verás cuando vuelva, creo que estaré dispuesta a aburrirme un poco por unos días. Además, tengo noticias que le saqué a los tíos esos. Creo que Tsunade la encontrará interesante.

Bueno, ya nos veremos mañana por la mañana. Al amanecer, no lo olvides.

Atentamente,

Haciko"

Esa carta le dejó a Kakashi un poco confuso, pero no hizo más que plegarlo de nuevo y dejarlo sobre la mesa con un montón de papeles más y cogió la botellita para quitarle el sellado de cera y sacarle el tapón para olerla.

"Al menos esta vez no huele tan mal." Murmuró levantándola. "Campai, Hachi."

Tras tomarse esa medicina, pronto se sintió mejor y acabó por dormise con el ruido monotono de las gotas de lluvia en el tejado haciéndole de ruido ambiental y relajante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

((Ya lo siento, pero creo que cada vez son capítulos más cortos... Intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos de ahora en adelante.))


	35. Chapter 36

**Naruto 36: El torbellino regresa. Noticias de cambios.**

((Por cierto, que se me olvidó decirlo, si queréis ver alguna foto de alguno de los personajes escribirme a mi correo y me pedís que os mande la imagen, que aquí no dejan insertar imágenes del photobucket ni direcciones de Internet...))

"Eh, Kakashi." Le dijo Kitade cuando él llegó a la entrada. "¿Qué te trae tan temprano aquí?"

"Nada, que tenía que hacer algo y me he venido a pasear un poco hasta aquí. ¿Sois del turno de noche o del de mañana ya?"

"El de noche." Afirmó el otro hombre. "El más aburrido…"

"O sea, que no ha habido ni un movimiento fuera de lo común." Dijo Kakashi frotándose los ojos aún medio dormido.

"Básicamente." Afirmó Kitade. "Y ahora estamos esperando al relevo."

"Lo único interesante ha sido ver a los soldados de la Villa nueva ir y volver hacia el campo de entrenamiento 3." Afirmó el otro. "Ah, por ahí viene el relevo ya."

En efecto, por el camino de la aldea venían ya Iruka y Gai.

"¡Anda!" Dijeron cuando vieron a Kakashi allí.

"¿Estas enfermo Kakashi?" Le dijo Gai. "¿Qué te ha movido para que te levantes tan pronto hoy?"

"Digamos que nada y todo." Afirmó Kakashi. "No tenía sueño así que me levanté pronto."

"Al parecer no eres el único." Dijo Iruka señalando a Cuervo y Oro que regresaban con Rosa y Margarita hablando animadamente hacia la taberna. "Por suerte ya se les ha retirado la vigilancia, era una pérdida de tiempo enorme…"

"Y que lo digas." Afirmó Kakashi. "Esos no se iban a ir así por las buenas, tienen ordenes de quedarse y ayudar."

"¿Y?" Dijo Gai. "Podrían ser una deshonra para su villa y rebelarse y escapar o atacarnos."

"Esa gente puede ser muy peligrosa, pero desde luego sí son leales a su gente." Afirmó Kakashi. "Tienen cierta disciplina y mientras Hachi esté aquí no se van a ir a ningún lado y tampoco van a atacarnos."

"Pero ella se retrasó cuando volvisteis el resto." Afirmó Gai sentándose en su puesto.

"Kakashi, dinos ¿ocurrió algo mientras estabais fuera?" Preguntó Iruka. "No sé… ¿os atacó alguien? ¿Se perdió?"

"Se quedó a hacer algún asunto oficial para la villa aquella." Mintió Kakashi. "A cambio de que su Shikage viniese hasta aquí para parlamentar con nuestro Hokage."

"Vaya…" Dijeron ambos.

"¿Nos repites otra vez por qué estás aquí tan pronto?" Preguntó Iruka.

"No podía dormir. ¿Tan grave es eso?" Dijo Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo y el amanecer comenzó a iluminar todo lentamente.

"Vaya…" Pensó Kakashi. "Creo que al final no va a venir…"

"Eh, ¿quién va ahí?" Preguntó Iruka señalando a una figura que se veía a lo lejos avanzando por el camino.

"Parece un viajero." Afirmó el otro.

Entonces Kakashi aguzó la vista y no pudo ver nada que le pudiese dar una pista de si quién era el viajero. De hecho… parecía una mujer pero no podía ver nada más porque aún no había suficiente claridad.

Lo que sí estaba claro es que era una viajera porque llevaba una mochila y capa de viaje.

"Bueno, habrá que esperar a que se acerque." Sentenció el otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, identificación, por favor." Me dijo el hombre que estaba junto a Iruka y Kakashi en la garita de la entrada.

"Por supuesto." Afirmé sonriendo bajo mi máscara y retirándome la capa para revelar mi pelo suelto cayendo sobre una chaqueta de Jounin de Konoha cortada en el pecho para dejármelo suelto, sobre lo cual llevaba el chaleco del equipo oficial de la villa de la Muerte que me llegaba por encima del ombligo y abrochada para dejar ver el escote sin dejar ver demasiado. Llevaba también una falda corta sujeta por un cinturón normal y otro más fino caído sobre la cadera izquierda sobre unos shorts de maya que le quité una vez a una Jounin de la villa de la arena. Mi calzado era sin más unas sandalias atadas al tobillo con varios cruces y que dejaba ver mis uñas y dedos de los pies. Además, levaba un vendaje sobre el brazo de medio brazo hasta el codo sobre este, y una muñequera con las diversas chapas de las villas a las que pertenecía. Llevaba mi maldición de la mano visible así que antes de que pudiesen ver nada me la cubrí con un guante. "Hachi, de la Villa Oculta de Konoha." Dije sonriendo mientras veía como a mis compañeros parecía que se les iba a salir los ojos de sus cuencas.

"¿Cuándo te has… cambiado de uniforme?" Me preguntó Kakashi subiéndome un poco la cremallera para hacer solo un escote.

"He tenido una serie de… problemas en el camino." Afirmé yo mirándome la cremallera. "Digamos que tenía esto por ahí así que me cambié. Creo que voy a tener que volver a coger un chaleco de la villa."

"Qué le habrás hecho para que necesites otro." Me dijo Iruka.

"¿Yo?" Dije. "Nada. Me lo han hecho otros, por suerte, no me hirieron mucho, al menos no que no pudiese arreglarme yo misma. En fin… ¿Qué tal los nuevos guerreros? El Shikage o algo así me dijo que os los había prestado."

"¿Y no te dijo que tú eras su capitán?" Me preguntó Iruka.

"Ah, sí, es posible que lo mencionase." Afirmé tratando de sonar convincente. "Bueno, me voy a dejar todo esto en algún sitio y luego voy a ver si Lady Tsunade me concede una audiencia; para comentarle un poco lo que me he encontrado por el camino, vamos."

"¿Y qué te has encontrado por el camino?" Me preguntó Iruka mientras yo iba a dirigirme de nuevo a casa de Kakashi.

"Enemigos." Afirmé yo por encima del hombro mientras rebuscaba en mis bolsillos de la mochila y sacaba unas cintas de otras villas que le mostré sujetas en mi puño. "Las había de todo tipo, rojas, azules, negras… y lo más interesante es que no eran más que de dos villas. El resto… bueno, si nuestra amada Hokage desea decíroslo ya lo hará."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, ¿estas bien?" Me preguntó Kakashi. "No sé, llegas de pronto, vistiendo esas ropas tan…"

"Bueno, no sé." Dije yo. "No podía seguir por ahí con un chaleco hecho jirones como me lo dejaron el otro día."

"Ya, pero… se te ven como cuatro cicatrices." Dijo tocándome las dos que se veían en el trozo al descubierto del pecho.

"Digamos que gracias a cierta persona, resulta que ya no me importa si se ven un poco." Afirmé yo mirándole las manos hasta que las separó de ahí. "Son solo algunas marcas, y apenas se ven ya."

"Me alegro de que por fin salgas de ese estado de autocompasión." Afirmó sonriendo y acercando su boca a la mía para bajar ambas máscaras y besarme.

"En el fondo tiene sus compensaciones…" Afirmé yo devolviéndole el beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Hokage estuvo allí, sentada y escuchando todo lo que le decía con cara inflexible.

"¿Y qué pruebas tienes de eso?" Me preguntó.

"Estas." Dije yo sacando las cintas que había recogido. "Si necesitáis más pruebas, podría darte pruebas más convincentes que unas cintas, pero sería menos agradable ver los rostros en las cabezas de los muertos que intentaron matarme a mí." Afirmé yo falseando una sonrisa.

"A mí no me pongas esa cara ¿eh?" Me dijo señalándome con el dedo para tranquilizarse un poco. "Está bien, gracias por la información. Tomaremos medidas al respecto y para ese día estaremos preparados."

"También está lo del espía." Le recordé yo. "Alguien hay dentro de aquí; un espía doble."

"Y por lo que sabemos, podría ser cualquiera." Afirmó ella.

"No, cualquiera no." Dije yo. "No creo que nuestro Hokage sea un espía doble, y si se me permite el decirlo, yo no serviría como espía a aquellos que me han causado tanto daño personal."

"Fíjate tú que yo confío más en mis Jounin que en ti." Me dijo ella. "Porque desapareciste tanto tiempo y cuando volviste has mantenido mucho de tu pasado en secreto."

"Lo siento." Afirmé yo. "No puedo decir gran cosa de lo que he hecho en este tiempo; pero puedo afirmaros que he velado por esta villa desde las sombras. Nunca, jamás haría nada que pudiese hacer daño a la villa. Aquí aún hay cosas importantes para mí."

"Aún así… tiene que haber algún motivo para que solo se fíen de ti para que capitanees a los guerreros extranjeros."

"Digamos que esa gente y yo tenemos alguna relación, sí." Dije yo. "Lo haré bien, ellos me harán caso y ambos tenemos intereses semejantes."

Entonces ella me miró.

"Sea lo que sea, ya he dado mi palabra a su Kage y no puedo echarme atrás." Dijo suspirando. "Espero que te des cuenta del peso que se te ha impuesto."

"Sí, mi señora." Afirmé yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Es increíble." Dijo Orquídea cuando se lo conté en el restaurante asador que tenían que usar ese día para comer. "¿Cómo pueden ser tan confiados?"

"Yo personalmente entiendo sus motivos." Dije yo. "Aquí no solo hay ninjas capaces de luchar. También hay niños y mujeres que no luchan. Primero querrán asegura su seguridad antes de pensar en una ofensiva."

"Eso es lógico." Afirmó Margarita con su voz suave y tímida. "Tiene sentido."

"No, no es lógico." Dijo Crisantemo golpeando la mesa enfadada. "¡Lo lógico sería protegerles y escoltarles a un lugar seguro, pero dejar a gente aquí para lanzar una ofensiva!"

"Ya vale." Le dije yo tras pedir perdón al dueño del restaurante por el caos. "Lo primero, dejar de dar golpes a la mesa que no nos ha hecho nada. Y lo segundo, nosotros solo somos ayuda, apoyo. A no ser que nos den órdenes directas, quiero que os mantengáis alerta y contestéis a un posible ataque." Añadí en voz baja. "Pero esto tiene que quedar en secreto entre nosotros. Y que no os pillen vigilando, por favor…"

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Plata. "¿Quién nos ha pillado?"

"¿Dos baños en un solo día sin una pelea?" Les pregunté como si fuese obvio. "Por suerte no se han dado cuenta de lo de los entrenamientos porque habéis escogido un buen lugar para ello y ya están acostumbrados a verme a mí entrenando desde el amanecer."

"Vale, de ahora en adelante cada uno se da un baño." Dijo Crisantemo. "Por grupos mejor que solos."

Entonces, llegaron algunos compañeros Shinobis como Choza e Inoichi para entrar poco antes que Izumo y Kotetsu.

"¿Tomando un poco de asado?" Nos preguntó Inoichi.

"Di que sí." Afirmó Choza. "Que últimamente estabas muy flacucha. ¡Una mujer tiene que alimentarse bien, sí señor!"

"Chicos y chicas, os presento a Choza e Inoichi." Dije yo. "Son amigos de la infancia y todo eso."

"Vaya, que bien, por fin conocemos a los famosos guerreros de la muerte." Dijo Inoichi. "¿Qué hay?"

"¿Queréis sentaros con nosotros?" Les dije. "¿Os importa chicos?"

"Que cojan una silla y se sienten." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Total, no estábamos hablando de nada importante." Afirmó Zarza un poco contrariada.

"¿Y de qué hablabais pues?" Preguntó Inoichi mientras Choza se pedía lo que parecía medio menú.

"Este pueblo no está tan mal." Dijo Oro.

"Sí, pero es menos verde que lo que Belladona nos contó." Afirmó Orquídea. "¿Y toda esa vegetación?"

"¿Quién contó qué?" Dijo Izumo sentándose con nosotros también con Kotetsu.

"Belladona." Dijo Orquídea señalándome con todas las chicas.

"Pero se llama…" Dijo Kotetsu.

"Ahora tengo unos cuantos nombres." Dije yo. "Hachi, Belladona, Fénix…"

"No te olvides de Ninja de los 1000 ataques." Añadió Cuervo. "Que risa."

"Sí, y eso." Dije yo sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Es que nuestra Fénix es una romántica." Afirmó Oro. "No sé cuántas veces nos habló de esta villa, o al menos de lo que ella recordaba."

"Será la única que habla tanto de ella." Dijo Cuervo. "Al menos con algunos."

"No mientas." Le dije. "Nunca he hablado demasiado de mí. Deja de crear ilusiones y sombras, tío"

Eso les hizo reír a mis chicos y a alguna chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lo siento." Les dije a mis compañeros cuando mis guerreros se fueron a seguir con sus cosas. "Son un poco… maleducados y raritos a veces, pero son buena gente." Afirmé sonriendo.

"¿Buena gente?" Preguntó Kotetsu. "Pero si han intentado fastidiarnos un montón de veces."

"Mira, yo ya no sé qué es verdad y qué no." Afirmó Izumo. "Y eso que no he tenido problemas nunca en ver eso."

"Ah, ya…" Dije frotándome la nuca. "Intentad entenderles… están aburridos. Por más que le advierto a Lady Tsunade no me hace caso."

"Todos estamos aburridos." Dijo Choza. "Yo hasta estoy comiendo más que de costumbre."

"¿Más aún?" Preguntó Kotetsu. "Tío, contrólate un poco."

"¿Qué has querido decir con eso?" Le dijo Choza levantándose de golpe.

"Nada, ¿verdad Kotetsu?" Le dijo Inoichi.

"No, no." Dijo este. "Para nada."

"Eso pensaba…" Dijo Choza.

"Uno de vosotros aburrido no es mucha amenaza." Dije yo. "Uno de nosotros sí. Por ejemplo, Cuervo necesita jugar con mentes de vez en cuando, por eso es el encargado de torturar cuando necesitamos hacerlo. Y por lo que me han dicho, Mandrágora tiene dificultades para no matar a nadie una vez al día al menos."

"Perdona el atrevimiento." Me dijo Inoichi. "Esa gente… ¿estas segura de que no son monstruos?"

"Monstruos." Dije yo sonriendo. "Es curioso, hacía tiempo que no nos llamaban así… No, no son monstruos si con eso os referís a algo como Nueve-Colas. Son solo… guerreros de la muerte. Fríos a la hora de hablar de muerte, letales cuando se lo proponen, cálidos con los suyos… son unos asesinos increíblemente efectivos. Hemos tenido muchos encargos desde siempre."

"¿Hemos?" Preguntó Izumo con la mosca tras la oreja.

"Sí, hubo un tiempo que fui cercana a ellos." Afirmé. "Supongo que ya habréis oído que mientras no estuve aquí mis manos no estaban limpias. No puedo dar detalles sobre ello, pero no son cosas de las que esté totalmente orgullosa. Y desde luego, son cosas que no me gusta recordar o contar."

"Ya, claro… es comprensible." Afirmó Inoichi.

"Eh, si necesitas hablarlo algún día siempre puedes avisar y nos los cuentas entre copas." Dijo Kotetsu.

"Vale, genial." Dije yo sonriendo y poniendo mi parte encima de la mesa para pagar lo que no había pagado antes. "En fin, me voy a ir recogiendo ya, que mañana alguien tiene que controlar a esa gente para que no la líen tampoco mañana. Por cierto, a pesar de lo que Tsunade diga… avisar a los que les vigilan por las noches que no se acerquen demasiado." Les dije como contándoles un secreto. "Ellos ya saben que estáis ahí… cualquier noche se van a relajar usando a los que les vigilan como blanco."

"Ya, claro." Dijo Izumo. "¿No será que les sobrestimas?"

"Pensar lo que queráis." Dije golpeando suavemente con mi mano en la mesa y mirándoles. "Pero lo de los combates fue solo un juego. Se les pidió que no os matasen ni os hiciesen mucho daño. Además, creo que ni os tomaron en serio de verdad. Siento ser yo la que os lo diga, pero tan solo jugaron con vosotros. Les gusta jugar con sus presas antes de acabar con ellas."

"¿Y cómo sabes que no lucharon en serio?" Me preguntó Izumo.

"Las tres flores asesinas a penas usaron mas que taijutsus, y Cuervo es capaz de desquiciar hasta la mente más sana en cuestión de minutos." Afirmé yo. "Ah, y Mandrágora, la chica que solo peleó unos segundos después de que su compañera creara la nevada del siglo… bueno, a ella y la artista no las conozco tanto, pero he oído que Mandrágora es capaz de matar una persona, por muy buena que sea, en cuestión de segundos. Claro que creo que entre ellas se las arreglan bastante bien para mantenerla bajo control."

"Y sabiendo eso, traes a esos monstruos a la villa." Me dijo Choza. "Tienes que estar loca."

"Son la mejor ayuda que podíamos encontrar." Afirmé yo. "Y puedo aseguraros que mientras yo esté aquí van a estar bajo control. Tienen unas normas muy claras de su Shikage. Pero… por desgracia, no puedo controlarles las 24 horas para que no ataquen a alguien que les está molestando. Claro que como no creo que les ataquéis, tampoco creo que maten a nadie de aquí." Afirmé pensando. "Ah, por cierto, si preguntan, no sabéis dónde vivo."

"Es que no lo sabemos." Dijeron.

"Mejor, así no pueden sacároslo con técnicas mentales." Dije despidiéndome con la mano.

Por suerte, por el camino no me encontré con casi nadie. Mis chicos y chicas se habían ido ya a la taberna a hacer sus cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"O sea, que al final ella conocía a esa gente." Dijo Jiraiya.

"Algo así." Dijo Kakashi. "Creo que son algo más que simples conocidos. Pero hay que reconocer que no me esperaba que tuviese ninguna relación con gente tan oscura como esos."

"La verdad es que no pegan." Afirmó Jiraiya.

Ambos habían coincidido en un puesto de comida donde Kakashi había ido a tomarse algo. Jiraiya fue el primero en darse cuenta del otro y le invitó a sentarse con él. Con eso se habían puesto a hablar como ya llevaban haciéndolo desde que el ermitaño llegó muy oportunamente para las peleas contra los soldados extranjeros.

"De cualquier modo, ella confía en ellos ciegamente." Dijo Kakashi tomándose un vasito de sake de un trago. "Eso debería ser motivo suficiente para poder confiar en ellos también yo."

"Pero no lo haces." Dijo Jiraiya. "Y no te puedo culpar, son demasiado oscuros. No hablan mucho… solo hay dos chicas que parezcan más normales."

"Y una era la que te tocó enfrentar en los combates ¿no?" Dijo Kakashi.

"Exacto." Dijo Jiraiya. "¿Las has visto cuando van a bañarse? ¡Son preciosas!"

"No deberías espiarlas, algún día te pillarán y esas no creo que sean de las que tiran jabón como proyectil." Afirmó Kakashi. "Yo diría que son de las que tiran armas. Hachi suele bañarse con una cerca al menos. Claro que en su caso, cualquier cosa en sus manos es un arma."

"Ah… te has llevado una buena joya." Dijo Jiraiya suspirando con las mejillas coloradas del alcohol. "Y eso que de pequeña se lo hiciste pasar bastante mal."

"No me lo recuerdes." Le pidió Kakashi. "Ya me lo recordó ella sola cada vez que nos enfadamos…"

"Así que tenéis peleas de pareja." Dijo Jiraiya riéndose de él.

"¿Cómo no voy a tener peleas con ella?" Dijo Kakashi. "¿Has visto que carácter tiene? Es imposible vivir en paz con ella."

"Bueno, qué quieres que te diga." Le dijo Jiraiya aparentando pensar. "Es más divertido una chica con carácter que te plantee retos que una sumisa, al menos para ti. Desengáñate, a ti te encanta no tener que preocuparte todo el rato por ella si se mete en líos."

"Pero es que me preocupa." Afirmó Kakashi. "Porque si se mete en líos y pierde el control luego lo lamentará… No quiero que sufra de esas maneras, no se lo merece…"

Jiraiya le miró en silencio; habían bebido demasiado, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba junto a la puerta en la calle porque al pasar por allí me pareció oírles.

Y allí estaba yo, contra la pared, junto a la puerta, en silencio; con la cabeza contra la pared de madera mirando al cielo seria y pensativa.

¿Acaso Kakashi sentía de verdad algo tan profundo y bonito hacia mí? No era un simple deseo físico; era algo bastante más profundo. Deseaba protegerme, no quería que volviese a sufrir como había sufrido en el pasado…

De pronto, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y comencé a correr. No era débil, no necesitaba a nadie que se preocupase por mí, yo… deseaba con todo mi alma que alguien se preocupase por mí de verdad, el tener alguien a mi lado siempre para que me diese una mano si me caía; pero no podía aceptarlo. Si aceptaba eso, pronto acabaría por contar con él para que estuviese ahí… acabaría por volverme blanda.

Corrí, y corrí hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, sentí que me perseguía gente, pero no sabía quién… hasta que paré junto a un arroyo junto al camino hacia la villa.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Huía? ¿Regresaba? Si huía estaría tomando la salida más cobarde y estaría desobedeciendo una orden directa del Hokage, pero sería libre; si me quedaba estaría asumiendo que tenía a gente que se preocupaba y velaba por mí y que me gustaba y era lo que quería.

Desde que llegué a la villa había echado de menos mi libertad, el poder ir y venir a donde quisiera, guiarme solo por mis instintos, no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie…

Pero por otro lado, desde que había llegado a la villa había vuelto a sentir cosas que pensé que había olvidado y perdido: amistad, vitalidad de los jóvenes, camarería, ese sentimiento cálido que sentía cuando estaba con los jóvenes jounin o la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en mi tripa… igual no volvía a sentirlas nunca más, si huía…

Si huía estaría renunciando a todo eso, demasiado… y a cambio ganaría muchas cosas también…

Por primera vez en mi vida… yo no… no sabía qué hacer, qué camino tomar…


	36. Chapter 37

**Naruto 37: ¿Libertad o sensaciones? La decisión de Hachi.**

Mientras yo estaba de pie sobre la piedra del comienzo de puente que cruzaba sobre aquella pequeña corriente de agua que estaba fuera de los límites del pueblo, la gente estaba en sus casas ignorando aquella conducta tan extraña o vigilando los caminos, alguno como el que había usado yo para llegar hasta allí.

De hecho, mi conducta no pasó desapercibida a todo el mundo.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Dijo Shikamaru desde su rama cuando me vio pasar.

"¿Ocurre algo Shikamaru?" Le preguntó Lee desde su rama.

"No." Le contestó Sakura. "Ha pasado un animal entre nuestros dos puestos de vigilancia y supongo que le ha asustado."

"De todas formas, voy a seguir al animal." Dijo Shikamaru al darse cuenta de que Sakura también había visto qué pasó por allí.

En efecto, no le costó mucho seguir mi rastro hasta verme en el puente, de pie sobre aquél pomo sin hacer o decir nada.

"Eh, vuelves a estar fuera de los límites del pueblo." Me dijo.

"¿Pero los hombres sois tontos o qué os pasa?" Preguntó Sakura apareciendo también. "¿Acaso no ves que no está como siempre?"

"Mujeres…" Dijo Shikamaru. "Siempre buscando dobles significados a todo… Eh, ¿Qué te pasa Hachiko?"

"Nada." Afirmé. "Iros a seguir vigilando…"

"Ya, pero es que da la casualidad de que tú aquí nos molestas." Contestó él. "Así que cuanto antes nos los cuentes antes podremos ver si te podemos ayudar y antes podremos continuar con la vigilancia."

"No podéis hacer nada por mí." Afirmé yo sentándome sobre un pie con el otro colgando hacia abajo y sujetándome la cabeza. "Es algo que tengo que solucionar yo sola."

"Bueno, si no nos dices nada seguro que no podemos hacer nada." Me dijo Sakura.

"Eh, qué está pasando aquí." Dijo Iruka apareciendo también allí. "¿Este es el animal que asustó a Shikamaru?"

"Iruka, nosotros…" Dijo Sakura.

"Eh, es culpa mía." Le dije. "Ellos solo me protegían. Así que ya sabes, corre a decirle a la Hokage que estoy fuera de la villa sin permiso."

"Vosotros dos, volver a vigilar." Les dijo Iruka. "Hachi y yo tenemos que hablar."

"Sí." Dijeron los dos antes de irse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Y bien?" Me dijo Iruka apoyándose en el pasamanos del puentecillo donde yo estaba apoyándome en un pie dando la espalda a la villa. "¿Vas a explicarme de una vez por qué estas fuera de la villa sin permiso?"

"Intento vender información de la villa a espías extranjeros." Le dije yo.

"Venga ya, todos sabemos que si hay una cosa que nunca harías es traicionar a los tuyos." Me dijo. "¿Te ha pasado algo en la villa?"

"Dime una cosa, Iruka." Le dije yo entonces. "¿Crees que quien busque la libertad es un cobarde?"

"Así que estás pensando en huir, ¿eh?" Me dijo suspirando. "Algo ha tenido que pasarte para que ahora te plantees eso… ¿Acaso te ha pasado algo que…?"

"Kakashi se preocupa por mí." Le solté de pronto. "Quiere protegerme de cualquier mal que pueda amenazarme..."

"Vaya… Así que era eso…" Dijo suspirando. "¿Tan malo es que alguien desee protegerte? Eso significa que te quieren ¿no?"

"Me volveré débil…" Le dije yo sintiendo que se me ponían los ojos brillantes con lágrimas. "Si dejo que me proteja, si me quedo más tiempo aquí… entonces me volveré débil, perderé mi libertad… Perderé todo lo que he logrado en años…"

"Bueno, piensa que quedarse también tiene sus cosas buenas." Me dijo. "Vale, no vas a poder ir a donde quieras, ni hacer lo que te venga en gana a cada segundo; pero a cambio vas a tener más apoyo. Aquí tienes amigos, compañeros… vale, no tienes familia, pero si te quedas igual algún día creas tú tu propia familia. ¿No crees que merece la pena?"

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Le dije. "Yo necesito sentirme libre, quiero ser y sentirme fuerte…"

"Y si tanto deseas irte… ¿por qué estás aquí parada?" Me dijo.

"Porque no quiero tener que dejar atrás las tonterías de Naruto, ni las risas con todos vosotros, ni los entrenamientos en agua fría con las chicas, ni las charlas inteligentes con Shikamaru, ni las regañinas de Kakashi o tú cuando hago algo impropio… Quiero volver a casa y ver una cara amiga allí…" Dije llorando.

Entonces él me atrajo hacia sí y ocultó mi cara en su chaleco mientras me rodeaba la cabeza con un brazo por los hombros.

En una rama cercana, Sakura miraba a la rama triste; y tan solo a tres árboles de distancia de ella, Shikamaru miraba a lo alto con cara seria.

Para todos fue una sorpresa lo que acababa de decir. Ninguno de ellos hubiese pensado nunca que yo sintiese nada en especial por ellos salvo simple simpatía. Que yo pudiese llegar a dudar sobre algo por miedo a perderles era algo simplemente surrealista para ellos, para cualquiera que me conociese.

Incluso las flores o los metales, en especial Cuervo que fue el primero que se unió a mí y el que más tiempo llevaba a mi lado hasta que desaparecí para volver a la aldea; ni siquiera él que era el único que sabía toda la verdad sobre mi pasado y lo que sentía hacia la Villa de Konoha y sus habitantes hubiese pensado nunca que aquello pudiese pasarme.

"Si es por casa, cuando todo esto de las batallas acabe me aseguraré de que tengas una casa de nuevo para ti, y mientras tanto, podrías vivir con los guerreros extranjeros en la posada si te molesta vivir donde lo haces ahora."

Yo tan solo sacudí la cabeza; y él sonrió un poco. Siempre me había tenido por una mujer a la que el tiempo y las circunstancias personales habían hecho dura y fría como el hielo, que tuviese una faceta, una parte tierna y femenina dentro de mí era algo que le sorprendió agradablemente haciéndole sonreír.

"Siento haberte… molestado." Afirmé tras un rato en silencio.

"No tiene importancia." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero me alegro. Ahora… te dejaré que tomes tu decisión."

"¿Te alegras? ¿De qué?" Le dije. "¿No vas a denunciar esto a la Hokage?"

"No, si te vas me aseguraré con unos cuantos más de tus amigos que tengas tiempo suficiente para alejarte un poco." Me dijo. "Y sí, me alegro de que por una vez pueda comenzar a devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí durante el tiempo que has estado aquí antes y después de desaparecer y reaparecer." Me Dijo con una sonrisa alejándose.

Yo me quedé allí quieta, en la misma posición y sin hacer nada más que estar quieta allí. En tanto, Iruka se alejó un poco de allí.

"¿No sabéis que a nadie le gusta que le espíen?" Le dijo Iruka de pronto a Sakura y Shikamaru.

"Hachiko estaba…" Dijo Shikamaru.

"Hay que dejarla en paz." Afirmó Iruka. "Es ella la que debe decidir."

"¿Y va a huir solo porque no quiere que le protejan?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No es eso." Dijo Iruka. "Es más bien... no quiere confiar en que le protejan porque así cree que se hace más débil. Para una persona cualquiera, eso no es tan importante, pero para una persona que como ella siempre ha querido ser más fuerte…"

"Menuda cantidad de tonterías." Afirmó Shikamaru. "No entiendo cómo puede pensar esas tonterías."

"No, supongo que es difícil de comprender." Dijo Iruka sonriendo y casi riendo. "Vamos, ahora lo que hay que hacer es dejarle que esté en paz para pensar qué hacer. Y vosotros deberíais continuar con vuestra vigilancia."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Kakashi cuando llegó a casa y se la encontró vacía y a oscuras. "¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora esa mujer? Ya es tarde para que esté por ahí. En fin, como es una gata enorme supongo que estará por ahí un poco…"

Pero pasó el rato mientras él preparaba un informe sobre los nuevos grupos disponibles que había conseguido reunir en el tiempo que yo pasé fuera y yo no había vuelto.

A eso de casi el amanecer se dio cuenta de que en la cama había algo en lo que no había reparado cuando entró, así que se levantó para ir allí.

Allí había la camisa que Hachiko había estado usando para dormir y la chaqueta de la villa de la hoja; y sobre eso, había una flor teñida de algo oscuro y una pluma.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó en voz alta cogiendo ambas cosas y mirándolas. "Oh, no…" Dijo al recordar algo que había oído hacía tiempo. "Por favor, que sea otra broma suya…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, ¿y esa flor?" Le dijo Obito a Iruka cuando este entró en el bar con una flor oscura en la mano.

"Jo, no fastidies que te aburrías tanto como para teñir una flor." Añadió Kakashi.

"Es algo que me he encontrado hace un momento en mi taquilla." Dijo él. "Es una despedida…"

"¿De?" Preguntó Inoichi cogiéndola y mirándola de cerca. "Porque desde luego tiene estilo, ha acertado con el significado de la flor."

"Una amiga mía." Dijo. "Se ha ido y no volverá a mí…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, ¿y esas prisas Kakashi?" Le dijo Genma cuando pasó a todo correr frente al puesto de la entrada.

"¿Ha salido por aquí Hachi?" Preguntó él.

"No, tiene prohibido salir." Dijo él. "¿La buscabas por algo en concreto?"

"Pregunta a ver si alguien la ha visto." Dijo Kakashi.

"Eh, tenemos aquí a Kakashi un poco alterado." Dijo Genma al intercomunicador. "¿Alguien ha visto a Hachi? Es la chica de pelo rosa que tiene media cara cubierta con una venda como Kakashi…"

"No." Dijeron en general.

"Eh, dile a Kakashi que ya que está dando la tabarra se pase por aquí." Le dijo Iruka. "Igual yo le puedo calmar un poco si hablamos un poco."

"Eh, ve a hablar con Iruka." Le contestó Genma. "No la han visto pero dice que igual hablando con él se te pasa un poco."

"Voy a seguir buscándola." Dijo Kakashi.

Estuvo un buen rato más buscándola pero no la encontró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, algo muy raro pasó allí. De pronto, todas las luces de la villa se fueron a altas horas de la madrugada.

"Esto va a ser más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un niño…" Murmuró un niño sonriendo y entrando por el río tras convertirse de agua en persona y luego en un niño copia perfecta de Konohamaru. "Este criado malcriado nieto de Hokage me va a ser de mucha ayuda…"

Así, se movió sin problemas por el pueblo y consiguió robar un royo de pergaminos y estuvo buscando entre los documentos que yo tenía en mi casa alguno en concreto que le costó encontrar hasta coger un viejo cuaderno que hojeó fijándose un poco en la información que tenía en él.

"Bueno, mejor esto que nada…" Dijo. "El señor estará más que satisfecho de mí." Dijo sonriendo y metiéndose los tres cuadernos de notas en sus ropas antes de salir corriendo de nuevo y sumergirse en el río antes de ser visto por nadie.

Por desgracia, esa vez eligió mal dónde salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto, mientras estaba en el puente me encontré con que una figura se formaba en el agua, hecha de agua y poco a poco se volvió una persona hasta convertirse en carne y hueso ante mis ojos.

Entonces me fijé en sus ropas y busqué su emblema sin éxito.

"Serán pardos…" Murmuró mirando hacia la villa sin verme a sus espaldas en medio del puente sobre el mismo pivote que antes mirándole con cara extrañada. "Se dejan robar ante sus propias narices."

"No deberías hablar tanto." Afirmé dando a conocer mi posición y haciendo que se girase sorprendido; un hombre de poco menos de mi edad. "Seas quién seas, ya estás dándome lo que quiera que hayas robado." Afirmé levantando mi mano para pedírselo de buenas maneras.

Desde luego no me dio las cosas por las buenas, tuve que darle una paliza y acabar con él para poder registrarle tranquila y encontrar algunos 'trofeos' de la villa así como información confidencial y mis antiguos cuadernos de información sobre la gente de la villa que me habían servido para hacer posteriormente mis libros.

"Así que esto era lo que veníais buscando…" Murmuré cubierta de sangre tras un buen rato peleando contra el tipo ese. "Bueno, pues esto es mío así que me lo voy a quedar yo, y esto… lo devolveré en cuanto pueda." Afirmé recogiendo el resto. "Y como yo no sé todo lo que hay que hacer para sacarte información o qué información es interesante…" Dije cogiendo mi suriken y comenzando a cortar partes de él para ponerlas en su propia bolsa con el fin de que las analizasen posteriormente como quisieran.

"Está claro que esto era una señal divina." Afirmé frotándome la frente con la mano manchada de su sangre sin darme cuenta de que parecía Jack, el destripador, tal era lo sucia de sangre que estaba. "Estos no saben defenderse bien… en fin, tendré que volver o el remordimiento de haberme ido ahora me perseguirá para siempre… Y si puedo estar con Kakashi, los críos las chicas y los jounin que conozco entonces supongo que todo estará bien…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, ¿no ha aparecido Hachi?" Preguntó Iruka.

"Tampoco creemos que haya salido." Afirmó Genma bostezando mientras el relevo de Izumo y Kotetsu llegaba y los de fuera volvían lentamente tras el relevo. "Si hubiese salido la habríamos visto."

"Ya." Dijo Iruka entristecido. "En fin, supongo que estará en algún sitio de la villa entrenando."

"Iruka-sensei." Le dijo Sakura. "¿Ha…?"

"No." Dijo él. "Me temo que no."

"Ya te lo dije, Sakura." Le dijo Shikamaru. "No había posibilidad."

"¿Ha pasado algo aquí también y no nos lo hemos perdido?" Dijo Izumo.

"No, nada fuera de lo normal." Dijo Iruka. "¿Qué ha pasado en la villa?"

"Al parecer han robado algo." Dijo Izumo. "Información confidencial. Van a enviar a gente a cazar al ladrón, eso si hay suerte y se le puede cazar…"

"Eh, traigo nuevas pistas. Anoche se os coló un tipo pero yo lo he cazado." Afirmé yo llegando por el camino con sangre salpicándome la cara y saliendo de mis brazos lentamente.

"¿Dónde te has hecho eso?" Me preguntó Sakura asustada.

"En el mismo sitio que donde estuve pensando." Afirmé. "Resulta que me he encontrado otra cinta más, se la he tenido que quitar a un tipo muy poco colaborador. Se suicidó antes de decirme nada, así que traigo unos regalitos para quien corresponda." Añadí dejando una bolsa en el mostrador para que Izumo y Kotetsu lo mirasen y comprobasen asqueándose que estaba lleno de trozos de ninja de donde sacar información.

"Al final has…" Me dijo Iruka.

"Digamos que he visto las cosas más claras tras un poco de ejercicio." Afirmé. "Después de todo… he llegado a la conclusión de que dejarme proteger un poco no estará tan mal. Si me hago más debilidades ya voy a tener a alguien que las cubra ¿no?" Dije sonriendo un poco mientras limpiaba el suriken que había usado para cortar los trozos con la falda sin mirarlo y entonces enseñándole un poco un pequeño corte nuevo que tenía en costado y que me había vendado como pude. "Y esto para recordarme mi decisión y lo de anoche."

Eso hizo sonreír a Iruka un poco mientras llegaba Kakashi corriendo para decirles algo a los dos vigilantes y al verme se quedaba plantado en el suelo. Entonces vi que llevaba la flor que yo le había puesto en la almohada y la pluma roja teñida con pintura.

"Ah, eso es mío." Afirmé sonriendo y cogiendo la flor para destrozarla ante sus ojos. "Hagamos como que no ha existido nunca." Dije guiñándole un ojo. "Hubo un pequeño error."

Lo que pasó entonces es algo que no podré olvidar nunca.

Kakashi, el duro, el que nunca demostraba sentimiento alguno salvo ironía y sonrisas dejó caer todo lo que tenia en las manos y me rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza dejándome confusa de pronto. A mí y a todos los que miraban entonces.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer…" Me susurró casi llorando con la voz.


	37. Chapter 38

**Naruto 38: Descanso. Abrid bien los ojos.**

Al final, esa mañana, tras ir a presentar a Lady Tsunade y demás jefes encargados de sacar información y semejantes, esta me dio la mañana libre tras haberme negado a ser curada la herida del costado con su poder y tras haberme curado el resto de heridas.

"Esta chica y su idea de recordatorios…" Murmuró Tsunade cuando me hube ido mientras manoseaba los documentos oficiales y confidenciales que le había devuelto al darle el informe detallado de lo pasado esa noche omitiendo la parte de mi intento de fuga y la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando salí de allí, mis hombres y mujeres me estaban esperando en la puerta.

"Habíamos oído que te habías ido." Me dijo Cuervo.

"Si pretendías ir de caza al menos podrías habernos avisado." Afirmó Zarza.

"Sí, necesitamos acción pronto." Afirmó Crisantemo.

"Estaba… huyendo…" Dijo Liss suavemente bajo su capucha.

"Venga ya." Dijo Rosa. "Es Belladona, ella no huye de nada."

"La verdad es que no era exactamente huir." Dije yo. "Me costó mucho decidir qué hacer…"

"Y al final…" Dijo Acero.

"Me quedaré aquí, no sé hasta cuando." Afirmé. "Por ahora al menos hasta que acabe la guerra."

Entonces reparamos que Kakashi estaba allí también y nos callamos.

"Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos." Dijo Cuervo. "Aprovecha esta mañana para descansar¿oyes?"

"Eh ¿qué hay entre esos dos?" Oí que preguntaban Oro y Rosa casi a la vez mientras se alejaban todos calle abajo.

"¿Me esperabas?" Le pregunté a Kakashi cuando estuvimos a la par.

"Sí, me preocupaba que Tsunade hubiese descubierto por qué estabas fuera." Me dijo.

"Bueno, no lo ha hecho." Dije yo. "Supongo que estaba más interesada en saber lo que pudiese decirle sobre el robo de anoche que por suerte conseguí pillar."

"Una casualidad." Me dijo.

"Pues sí." Afirmé. "Pero enviaron a un tipo de mi edad, un poco más joven que yo, la verdad. Tuvo mala suerte, supongo. No creo que esperase encontrarse a nadie en el puente. Siento haberte asustado…"

"Al final has vuelto, así que supongo que no importa tanto…" Me dijo. "¿Tienes la mañana libre?"

"Sí, pero la verdad es que pensaba descansar un poco…" Dije. "Anoche no pegué ojo, y encima he perdido demasiada energía comiéndome la cabeza y peleando con aquél tipo…"

"Entonces supongo que querrás que te lleve a la posada." Me dijo un poco alicaído.

"Pensaba… bueno, suponía que no te importaría que me aprovechase un poco más de tu hospitalidad." Dije yo un poco cortada. "Pero si no quieres, me iré a la posada y dormiré en cualquiera de los cuartos de las flores."

"Espera." Me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y haciéndome parar mientras me miraba a los ojos. "¿De verdad vendrás a mi casa?"

"Sí." Dije yo afirmando suavemente. "Creo que… creo que es hora de que yo ponga un poco más de mi parte."

"Pensé… pensé que habías huido de mí…" Me dijo mientras nos acercábamos al supermercado para ir a coger más comida.

"Bueno… es una historia muy larga." Dije yo. "Pero en resumen… creo que voy a poner más de mi parte. Me va a costar… pero supongo que valdrá la pena." Afirmé cogiendo una bolsa. "Esto… ¿te importa si pasamos primero por mi antigua casa? No puedo seguir durmiendo con tu camisa."

"¿Y por qué no?" Me dijo.

"Porque es una ropa que ya no te puedes poner." Afirmé yo. "Tengo que tener algo de dormir, si no de mi juventud de mi madre."

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "Pero si quieres mi opinión, prefiero lo de que duermas con mi camisa."

"Siento habértela devuelto sin lavar…"

"Te sonará tonto, pero me he pasado un buen rato oliéndola para intentar sentirte cerca después de buscarte por todos lados… Me he asustado mucho cuando vi la flor y la pluma… como hace tiempo con otros chicos…"

Eso me llegó muy dentro, podría haber dicho también que me hizo daño, pero no, esa sensación que me habría alejado, esta vez fue hasta placentera.

Era la primera vez que me sentía de esa forma… querida de esa forma, echada de menos con tanta vehemencia, con el temor de no volver a verme nunca…

Mientras cargábamos las bolsas de la compra, levanté mi mano a su mejilla enmascarada y le hice una caricia suave pasando mi pulgar por la parte desnuda de esta con el borde de los labios ligeramente curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa un poco rara de alguien que no sabe cómo hacerlo.

"Siento haberte preocupado sin necesidad…" Murmuré. "Creo que no me permitiré olvidar esto."

Entonces él se paró en seco y yo continué unos metros más antes de volverme y verle buscando algo en mí antes de volver a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a lo que quedaba de la antigua casa de mi familia, yo dejé la bolsa a Kakashi y entré entre las ruinas para ir a buscar en mi armario ropa suficiente para comenzar una vida en aquél piso de soltero.

Y Kakashi esperó fuera pacientemente, suspirando por fin tranquilo desde hacía horas de incertidumbre, dolor, duda, tristeza… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el punto de sentirse así por alguien¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Hachi?

Cuando volví a salir de allí, él estaba en la puerta esperando.

"Solo he cogido otro conjunto de ropa limpia, uno para ir como una mujer para cuando todo esto acabe y un pijama, bueno una cosa que creo que puedo usar como pijama."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Has acabado rápido." Dijo como si fuese curioso.

"Bueno, tampoco hay mucho donde elegir." Dije yo. "Cualquier día comenzará la guerra, y en guerra no hay gran cosa que hacer… Son uniformes y ropa cómoda, hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa."

Ahí se hizo un poco de silencio.

"Cuando acabe la guerra, me aseguraré de que puedas vestir como una mujer, si quieres claro." Afirmó Kakashi. "Al menos a mí me haría ilusión verte así otra vez…"

"No sé cómo ni cuando va a acabar esta guerra." Afirmé yo mientras llegábamos a su casa cargados de las bolsas de comida y mi ropa. "Pero cuando lo haga, prometo ponerme un vestido para ti. Y entonces te invitaré a ir a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad."

"¿No debería ser al revés?" Me dijo entrando tras de mí tras abrirme la puerta. "Debería ser yo el que te dijese eso."

"Te chinchas, me he adelantado yo." Le dije sacándole la lengua tras quitarme la venda de la cara para volver a intentar ponérmela y que él me parase.

"No te preocupes por cubrirte eso mientras estemos los dos." Me dijo bajándose la suya al cuello también. "No me parece que tengas que ocultar nada."

Entonces solté la venda en mi cuello y seguí con lo mío. Siempre había tenido media cara cubierta tras recibir las cicatrices ahí, me sentía más segura escondiéndome tras ese trozo de tejido. Aún así, sabia que tenía que acostumbrarme a ello, total, ya me había visto sin la media mascara mientras dormíamos.

"Estás tensa." Me dijo mientras metía mi ropa en su armario.

"Me cuesta mostrarme sin máscara a la luz del día." Afirmé yo.

"Bueno, yo tampoco llevo máscara." Me dijo. "Estamos en las mismas."

"Tú no tienes marcas que cubrir con la máscara, la llevas de adorno." Le dije mirando abajo mientras acababa de colgar la ropa en las perchas que me había dejado en su armario. "Las odio…"

"Te diría cómo borrarlas, pero eso solo serviría para nada." Me dijo él despatarrándose en la silla.

"Podía habérmelas quitado aquella vez en el templo del mono, como la mayoría, pero no lo hice." Dije yo. "Ni yo misma sé por qué."

"Porque son parte de ti, como lo son las que te hiciste para recordarte a ti misma la última vez que lloraste."

"No sé cómo o cuándo te enteraste de eso, pero preferiría que no se supiese." Afirmé.

"No te preocupes, pero no pienso decir a nadie que la chica que me ha robado el sueño, el hambre y todo se dedica a hacerse heridas cada vez que comete un error grande en su escala de valores." Afirmó levantándose y abrazándome desde atrás a la altura del pecho y la cintura haciéndome soltar un respingo debido a la reciente herida de mi abdomen.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo mirándome a la cara.

"Sí, sí…" Asentí yo. "Pero no me aprietes tanto, por favor." Añadí yo soltándome y girándome hacia él. "Por cierto, ahora que estoy aquí podría preparar algo de comer para luego."

"Claro, lo que quieras." Afirmó él. "Pensaba hacerte dormir y luego cuando nos despertásemos salir los dos a comprar un poco de ramen o asado o algo. Pero si prefieres cocinar…"

"Como prefieras." Dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. "Lo decía por ahorrar algo de dinero."

"Entonces… propongo dormir y luego cuando despertemos cocinar algo." Me dijo. "Lo siento por ti, pero necesitas descansar. Además, igual que a ti no te gusta que te inviten hombres, a mí no me gusta que una mujer cocine siempre para mí. El primero que se levante cocina."

"Hecho." Dije chocándole la mano. "Dame unos minutos para cambiarme y enseguida estoy contigo."

"Vale, voy metiendo todo en su sitio." Dijo él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Esto está comenzando a preocuparme." Dijo Acero jugando con su arma aburrido mientras estaban sentados en la muralla sobre la puerta vigilando. "Fénix está demasiado rara últimamente."

"Estamos en la aldea donde nació y creció." Dijo Loto. "Por muy fría que sea, no deja de ser un lugar importante para ella."

"¿Y ese tío de pelo blanco?" Preguntó Oro. "Es muy raro que confíe tanto en él."

"Supongo que el nombre de Kakashi no os suena de nada." Dijo Cuervo.

"Ese hombre murió¿no?" Dijo Orquídea. "Al menos eso dijo ella."

"Y por lo que sé eso es lo que pensaba, hasta volver aquí." Dijo Cuervo. "Ya sabéis lo que significa eso."

"¡Lo mataré!" Dijo Zarza tirando su daga a un árbol. "¡Si se atreve a quitarnos a nuestra Belladona juro que le mataré!"

"Tranquilízate." Le dijo Crisantemo. "Ya conocéis a nuestra Crisantemo, no va dejarnos de lado. No por un hombre."

En cambio Liss, miraba al frente ajena a todo lo que se estaba discutiendo. Ella podía saber qué ocurriría de antemano, nunca le había fallado su ojo interno… en cambio, esa mañana, no había visto que Belladona fuese a huir del pueblo, ni que fuese a volver. Era la primera vez que no sabía qué iba a pasar, que no podía verlo…

"Eh, Liss." Le dijo de pronto Crisantemo. "Tú puedes ver el futuro, dinos qué pasará."

"Lo siento…" Dijo ella suavemente. "Es la primera vez que no puedo ver algo… No sé que pasará a ciencia cierta… A veces veo a ella huyendo y volviendo al tiempo que la conocimos… Otro la veo aquí… A veces la veo incluso con un par de niños…"

"Ella no puede tener hijos." Dijeron varios a la vez.

Ante eso Liss tan solo se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo ser de ayuda…" Dijo suavemente. "Es la primera vez que no puedo decir qué pasará…"

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" Le preguntó Oro para que Mandrágora le cogiese del cuello.

"Mandrágora… suéltale…" Le dijo Liss. "No, no puedo ver nada. Es… demasiado caótico y… mensajes contrarios…"

Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, Cuervo se le acercó un poco para susurrarle algo.

"Liss… tranquila." Le susurró él. "Nuestra chica es demasiado caótica. Seguro que es la única que cambia tan rápidamente de destino con frecuencia…"

"Ya lo sabía…" Le dijo ella. "El futuro se puede cambiar… pero cuesta hacerlo… ella es la única que me cuesta predecirle… su futuro."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final me había quedado dormida en la cama de Kakashi, mientras él acababa de dejar todo en su sitio y preparar un poco algunas cosas para lo que parecía ser una convivencia que iba a durar un buen rato.

Cuando vino a decirme que había movido mi toalla de encima de un taburete plegada al cajón donde tenía las suyas, me vio dormida.

"Vaya…" Dijo frotándose la nuca. "Sí que estaba cansada… En fin, primero acabaré de redactar el informe de cambio de domicilio de esta para hacerlo oficial y luego ya me acostaré…"

Cuando se metió, yo ni siquiera reaccioné, ni siquiera cuando me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó la frente con ternura y cuidado.

Cuando se topó con los restos de las heridas que había recibido que gracias a Tsunade no eran más que arañazos ya, me miró también los que solían estar ocultos por la venda.

"_Que lastima… con lo bonita que es y que tenga que cubrirse más de media cara…"_ Pensó en silencio. _"Desde luego, ha madurado mucho desde que no la veo… aceptar estas cicatrices y las que iba enseñando en el gemelo y el pecho ha tenido que ser duro para ella…"_

Dormirse él también mientras yo al final me acurrucaba contra él como buscando su calor como si fuese una niña pequeña, le costó más bien poco. Su último pensamiento volvió a ser para mí.

"_Es increíble… ¿en serio va a intentar poner de su parte para que lo nuestro funcione?"_ Pensó. _"Al menos ahora parece confiar en mí… no estaba alerta mientras dormía como otras veces. Tiene que costarle mucho el hacer eso…"_

Estuvimos un montón de rato durmiendo, y al final, él despertó antes que yo.

"No me lo puedo creer…" Murmuró aún abrazándome mientras yo me abrazaba acurrucada contra él como si fuese una niña de nuevo y estuviese durmiendo con un enorme osito de peluche. "Me he despertado yo antes que ella. ¡Está durmiendo más que yo por primera vez en la vida!"

Y es que desde siempre, en las mismas condiciones, yo dormía menos que él, me acostaba más tarde y me levantaba más temprano para entrenar mientras él remoloneaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba durmiendo todavía cuando percibí un olor delicioso llenando mi nariz. Eso me hizo despertar y darme cuenta de dónde estaba. En casa de Kakashi, en la única cama que había en ese lugar.

Aún medio dormida, miré alrededor buscando la fuente de ese olor y al no verla me levanté y fui a la cocina a buscarla.

"Comida de encargo." Dije al ver cómo Kakashi ponía dos boles en la mesa con los palillos de comer. "Al final te has salido con la tuya."

"Buenas tardes." Me dijo él sonriendo. "Pensaba presentártelo como cocinado por mí, pero veo que me has pillado antes."

"Te has dejado los envases en la encimera." Afirmé señalándolos y yendo al frigorífico para coger un poco de vegetales para hacer una ensalada.

"Y tú también, al final vas a cocinar algo de comida." Me dijo mientras cogía un cuchillo y troceaba la verdura para ponerla deprisa en un bol grande todo junto y en silencio. "¿Ensalada?"

"Necesitamos recobrar un poco de energía, el ramen caliente y la ensalada fresca son perfectos para ello." Afirmé yo. "¿Prefieres otra cosa?"

"No, es una comida perfecta, pero para tu información, son las cuatro y media de la tarde." Me dijo pasándome el aliño de ensaladas.

"¿Vamos a algún lugar luego?" Le pregunté.

"A mí me toca vigilancia esta noche." Me contó.

"Talvez me pase si no puedo dormir." Le dije. "Así os doy un poco de conversación."

"Como quieras." Me dijo.

"Por cierto, hoy tengo que ir a cenar con mis chicas y chicos." Le dije. "Iremos al asador de nuevo, por si te apetece pasarte."

"Ya veremos." Me dijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sakura ¿querrás venir a cenar con nosotros?" Le dijo Naruto al verla en la calle mientras él iba con Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino y Lee.

"También van a venir Hinata, Temari y Ino." Le dijo Shikamaru.

"Ah, lo siento, tengo que vigilar." Les dijo ella sonriendo. "Con Sasuke, Neji y Ten ten; pensaba que Choji también tenía que vigilar esta noche."

"Me han relegado." Dijo él. "Van a mandar a dos de los soldados extranjeros, así que me han quitado a mí de la lista."

"¡Ah!" Dijo Ino entonces andando hacia atrás. "¡Que miedo!. ¡Son demasiado siniestros!. ¡La Hokage tenía que estar loca para admitir ayuda de esa gente!"

Entonces se chocó contra algo y el resto se quedaron blancos.

"Eh, ten más cuidado por dónde andas." Le dijo Zarza.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó una chica de ropas amarillas anaranjadas y gesto apacible y voz suave como tímida.

"No te habrás hecho daño con la coraza de Zarza ¿verdad chiquilla?" Le dijo Oro.

"Es evidente que no." Le contestó su hermana Rosa.

"Así que siniestros…" Dijo Acero levantándole por la mano en alto.

"Eh, Acero." Le dijo Cuervo. "Cuidadito con lo que haces, aún es una cría. Fénix te matará si le haces algo."

"Ten más cuidado con cómo andas." Le dijo Acero apartándole del camino y dejándola en el suelo con suavidad. "Si sigues chocándote con la gente acabarás por hacerte daño."

"S… Sí…" Dijo ella.

"Eh, mover el culo." Les dijo la que parecía la líder de las chicas, Crisantemo. "Nos estará esperando ya en el asador."

"Sí, jefa." Dijeron todos para seguir su camino charlando.

"Que raros son…" Dijo Shikamaru. "¿Estás bien Ino?"

"Sí, sí." Le dijo ella. "¿Se habrían atrevido a hacerme algo de verdad?"

"Hachiko-sensei cree que no." Dijo Sakura. "Por algún motivo confía en ellos ciegamente."

"Al parecer, ellos le obedecen a cualquier cosa que les mande." Afirmó Shikamaru.

"Entonces o nos fiamos también de ellos..." Dijo Naruto mirándolos irse como asesinos a sueldo que eran.

"O comenzamos a desconfiar también de ella." Sentenció Neji.

"No nos ha dado motivos para desconfiar de ella." Dijo Sakura.

"Cierto, por mucho que nunca sepamos por dónde va a salir... ella nunca ha hecho nada que nos ponga en verdadero peligro." Afirmó Shikamaru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que eso ha pasado con la niñata esa." Dijo Acero.

"Son crías." Les dije yo. "Para ellas no hay explicación a cómo sois. No saben nada de vosotros, y por eso no pueden entender que seáis así…"

"Pero eso no les impide temernos." Dijo Oro. "Eso estuvo fuera de lugar."

"Ya estamos acostumbrados a eso." Afirmó Crisantemo. "A mí ya ni me importa que me tengan miedo y no se atrevan a acercarse a mí."

"A mí no me gusta que me tengan miedo…" Dijo Margarita triste.

"Por el amor de dios…" Le dijo Zarza. "¿Ya te has olvidado lo que te hicieron en tu villa? Si no te hubiésemos encontrado hubieses muerto."

"Puedo entender a Margarita." Dije yo. "Hay dos formas de reaccionar a lo que os ha pasado a vosotros… una es como ella, otra como el trío de flores asesinas. No podemos culpar a nadie por reaccionar de ninguna de las dos."

"A ver, a los que piensen como Margarita, recordad qué nos hicieron." Dijo Zarza enfadada. "En ningún lugar nos van a recibir con los brazos abiertos; somos temidos, somos odiados… somos asesinos, ahora vivimos para nosotros mismos. Ya solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos." Añadió mirándome especialmente a mí.

"Ya, cierto." Afirmé mirándola desafiante. "Pero también nos tenemos al resto de nosotros. Somos como una pequeña familia."

"¿Y entonces por qué te comportas como una vulgar niña con todos esos hombres?" Me preguntó Zarza.

"Zarza ¿necesitas que te recordemos la jerarquía?" Le dijo Cuervo.

"No, déjala que lo diga." Dijo Crisantemo. "Porque creo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo."

"Son viejos conocidos." Dije yo. "Por algún motivo… bueno, me recibieron como si no hubiese pasado nada."

"Creo que aquí hay algo más de lo que dices." Afirmó Orquídea. "Porque hemos visto contacto más cercano que un simple saludo."

"Si te refieres a que permito que me rodéen con un brazo, te repito que son viejos conocidos." Dije yo. "En cierto modo... me hace sentir bien que los que lo hacen lo hagan."

"Nunca, y repito, nunca nos has dicho que eso fuese a pasar si volvías." Dijo Crisantemo.

"No lo sabía." Afirmé yo. "De hecho, he tenido... problemas para volver a encajar aquí. Demasiado cambio en ese tiempo fuera..."

"Entonces vuelve con nosotros." Dijo Oro.

"Me encantaría, pero por ahora no puedo." Afirmé yo. "Ahora mismo empezará a llover combates, y esta vez no creo que manden a un novato solo."

"Va a ser divertido volver a tener que luchar contra esos idiotas." Dijo Zarza sonriendo diabólicamente mientras jugaba con un trozo de asado trinchado en su cuchillo antes de comerselo. "Los mísmos idiotas que nos causaron nuestros traumas en el pasado."

"Salvo la aldea de Margarita." Dije yo. "Su aldea es aliada de Konoha. ¿Crees que podrás pelear a su lado?" Le pregunté yo. "Si lo prefieres podemos encontrar la forma de que no tengas que..."

"No." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con cara de susto-tristeza. "Pelearé a su lado si es necesario..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que al final no fue nada." Le dijo Asuma a Kakashi tras encontrarse en el bar donde habían ido todos a reunirse para echar un bocado antes de ir a vigilar. "Tanto ruido para que al final resultase que persiguiese a un criminal."

"Por cierto, creo que estaba enfadada cuando regresó." Le dijo Kurenai "¿Por qué?"

"Ni idea." Afirmó Kakashi. "La verdad es que no me fijé en que estuviése enfadada."

"Creo que el ladrón intentó llevarse algo suyo." Afirmó Jiraiya apareciendo de la nada. "Un vaso de sake, por favor."

"¿No se supone que los hermitaños no debéis beber?" Le preguntó Kakashi. "Además, qué es eso de que intentaron robarle algo."

"Uno, yo soy más mayor que tú y bebo lo que me da la gana porque mi primer mandamiento es vivir la vida plenamente; y dos, ese tipo se llevaba algo de ella, el qué no lo sé." Afirmó tomándo un trago de sake.

"Bueno, sea lo que fuese seguro que lo apreciaba porque se enfadó." Dijo Kurenai. "No hay que ser un lumbreras para saber que era algo que le importaba mucho."

"Y yo sé cómo saber qué era..." Dijo Kakashi mirando al frente y pensando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, entonces según la información que conseguiste cuando volvíste, atacarán mañana." Dijo Plata.

"Entre mañana y pasado." Dije. "Pero ahora tengo mis dudas..."

"Si le has matado a su ojeador posíblemente ahora mísmo sepan que tienes esa información." Afirmó Plata.

"No estoy muy segura de que ellos piensen como nosotros." Dije yo. "Pero sí, es exactamente lo que creo; tened los ojos abiertos."

"Esta noche tenemos turno Rosa y yo." Me dijo Oro. "Así que por ahora vamos a tener que tener los ojos bien abiertos de todos modos."

"Bien, ya sabéis qué hacer si pasa algo..." Les dije yo.

"¿Otra vez vas a ir a casa de esa amiga tuya?" Me dijo Cuervo.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Y esta vez, creo que tendré que llevarme unas cosas a un lugar más seguro. Anoche el tipo que se coló se llevó unos cuadernos en sucio de cuando tenía unos trece años, tenía anotada información de todos los compañeros míos que ahora son jounin de alto grado y diversos oficios más..."

"Vaya, suerte que no se lo llevaron." Afirmó Acero. "Con eso nosotros hacíamos maravillas."

"Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente haría verdaderas maravillas con eso." Dijo Crisantemo. "Si se sabe usar."

"Y me temo que quien lo mandó robar no pensaba mirarlo por amor al arte de la recopilación de datos de una niñata..." Afirmé yo. "Con esos datos, incluso si eran de una niña de 13 años como tenía cuando los escribí... Habrían tenido todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de todos los jounin de edades hasta cuatro años menores que yo."

"Habría sido terrible que lo hubiésen robado." Me dijo Cuervo.

"Hubiése sido un terrible contratiempo." Dije yo. "Pero no contáis con algo más."

"No estarás sugiriendo en serio a los críos." Dijo Plata cuando nos cruzamos con Naruto e Hinata saliendo de un local riéndo.

"No hay datos de los jounin más jovenes y sus compañeros. Estoy recopilando esa información poco a poco ahora." Dije yo. "He trabajado con cinco de ellos, cinco de ellos me ayudaron a capturar a Cuervo cuando vino aquí a buscar pistas sobre mí... no son lo mejor, pero son buenos. Y tampoco hay datos sobre vosotros." Añadí antes de separarnos en la puerta de la taberna donde solían ir otros amigos cuando acababan el turno y donde esperaba encontrar a los del turno de noche. "Con eso ya tendríamos suficiente..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, cuando entré a la taberna tras haberme despedido de mis amigos de Shidoshi (Ciudad de Muerte), encontré con que allí estaban el hermitaño con Kakashi mano a mano con una botella de Sake; de Asuma, Kurenai o el resto ni rastro.

"Buenas noches, caballeros." Les dije situándome a sus espaldas. "¿Puedo sentarme por aquí?"

La verdad, no me sorprendió lo más mínimo ver a ambos juntos, bebiendo.

"Claro." Dijo Jiraiya. "Sientate aquí, a mi lado." Añadió sonriendo como un borracho pervertido.

"Creo que si no te importa, me sentaré entre ambos." Afirmé sentándome allí. "Creo que los modales decían que con dos hombres, la mujer se situa en medio, o algo así."

"Más o menos." Dijo Kakashi. "Creo que este hermitaño ha bebido ya más de la cuenta." Añadió quitándole la botella.

"Oye, oye." Se quejó Jiraiya intentando recuperar la botella. "Ya soy suficiente mayorcito como para saber que no estoy borracho."

"No, pero con otro par de copas te da la llorona." Dije yo reparando en que estaba ahora con los ojos vizco en mi escote. "Por cierto, mi ojos están más arriba." Afirmé cogiéndole la barbilla para que me mirase a los ojos. "Te nos estas volviendo un viejo verde."

"No os metáis conmigo." Dijo un poco molesto fingido. "Soy más mayor que vosotros, y disfruto la vida más que vosotros."

"Ya, claro." Dije yo cogiéndo la botella y sirviéndome un vaso de ella. "Convendría mantenernos sobrios, mañana hay ya riesgo de pelea; y Kakashi tiene que hacer guardia esta noche."

"Estaba intentando calentarme un poco, fuera hace un poco de frío." Me dijo. "Es una pena que no viniéses antes; Gai, Asuma y Kurenai estuvieron aquí."

"Ya, lo siento; estaba cenando con los soldados de Shidoshi (Villa de la Muerte). Comentando planes y todo eso." Les conté. "La verdad es que hemos tenido algún problemilla de percepción y les he tenido que dibujar ciertos límites."

"Déjame adivinar." Me pidió Kakashi. "Han intentado desmembrar un poco a alguien."

"No, ya les dejé claro que aquí no hacemos eso." Le dije yo un poco molesta. "Pero creo que ni ellos ni yo compartimos la visión del Hokage acerca del problema."

La verdad es que me daba igual que Jiraiya se enterase, llevaba una encima ya que seguramente al día siguiente no recordase nada de eso, tal vez ni que me había visto siquiera.

"No obstante, haremos lo que se nos mande." Dije yo. "Aún así, les he pedido que mantuviésen los ojos abiertos, por si las moscas."

"Bueno, supongo que no podías haber hecho otra cosa." Dijo Kakashi acabando su copa y pagando su parte con intención clara de irse ya. "Al menos eso está dentro de las órdenes que tenemos todos. ¿Me cobras? Tengo que irme ya."

"Si me esperas un poco te acompaño." Le dije yo apurando mi copa de un trago. "Ponme una botella más de licor lagarto y me cobras. Jiraiya, nada de más alcohol o te tendrán que llevar a tu casa o la posada con una camilla."

"Shee, shee.." Dijo él bocalizando pobremente.

"Vaya, no sabía que te gustase eso." Me dijo Kakashi mientras el jefe me ponía una botella pequeña con un lagarto dentro en licor y salíamos tras pagar.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me mantiene caliente, como has dicho, hace un poco de fresco ahora." Afirmé bromeando. "No te preocupes, la comparto con los que estéis en la garita."

"En realida, a mí solo me toca estar de apoyo." Me dijo. "Los vigilantes son Genma y Anko."

"Bien, una chica." Dije sonriendo. "Era... ¿la morena de pelo pincho en el cogote hacia arriba de la fiesta de la villa?"

"Veo que sigues siendo buena fisonomista." Me dijo. "No fallas ni una."

"Bueno." Dije sonrojándome un poco ante ese cumplido. "Sabes que me gusta conocer a todo el mundo, jeje."


	38. Chapter 39

**Naruto 39: El Robo. Los ancianos en peligro.**

Al final, la vigilancia en la garita fue divertida a ratos. Como había que estar de vigilancia, no se podía jugar a las cartas, ni entretenerse mucho ni nada... pero sí que le dimos buenos tragos al licór de lagarto y nos reímos. Estuvimos un montón de rato allí de risas, charlando y bromeando un poco. Me contaron todo lo que me había perdido de la guerra anterior, los desastres que Naruto había causado de pequeño... hasta que me quedé dormida.

"Pobrecilla..." Dijo Anko. "Se ha quedado dormida."

"Bueno, tampoco era su turno¿no?" Dijo Genma.

"Que no es eso." Dijo Kakashi mirándome junto a mí y levantándose. "Ha bebido demasiado licor esta noche... en fin, voy a por una manta, no sea que encima se quede fría."

"Tranquilo, nosotros le cuidamos." Dijo Genma.

"Creo que sabe cuidarse solita como no hace más que repetir a todo el que lo pone en duda." Dijo Kakashi. "Pero de todas formas no le quitéis un ojo de encima." Añadió antes de irse a buscar un par de mantas.

"Estos dos están liados." Dijo Anko.

"Venga, se aceptan apuestas." Dijo Genma. "Yo digo que antes que estar liada con él, ella le mata."

"Tiene toda la pinta." Dijo Anko. "Pero entre ellos hay algo raro. Claro que ella ya es un poco rara."

"Siempre ha sido un poco rara." Dijo Genma. "¿Has oído lo que le pasó con los otros novios serios que ha tenido?"

"No, haber, dime." Dijo Anko interesada. "Total, aquí no va a haber nada fuera de lo normal..."

"Muertos." Dijo él. "Al parecer, todos los que se han acercado tanto como para tocar su corazón han acabado muertos, o asesinados."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de llegar a su casa, Kakashi pasó por la mía puesto que temía que se le había caído una cosa mientras me esperaba allí, y entonces vió algo raro, allí la escena parecía haber cambiado un poco desde que nosotros nos fuimos de allí. Había cosas que antes estaban dentro de la casa tiradas por allí fuera.

"Joe, que estropicio..." Murmuró. "Bah, aquí no hay quien encuentre nada. Ya volveré mañana."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A ver las mantas..." Dijo Kakashi buscando en el armario. "Mantas, mantas... Ah, aquí." Dijo cogiéndo una grande y tirando sin querer los cuadernos que había escondido ahí para ponerlos a salvo. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó recogiéndolos del suelo y abriéndolos para ojearlos y encontrándose unas páginas esgritas con dibujitos raros, como en código, pero con fotos de todos los compañeros suyos con algunos años menos. "¿Qué narices...?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Y por eso, resulta que decían que era algo difícil." Dijo Genma.

"Que fuerte..." Dijo Anko. "Así que esa mujer era..."

"Una asesina, sí." Dijo Genma. "Está buscada por varias villas, como el resto de ellos. Tsunade nos lo dijo solo a unos pocos."

"Pues..." Dijo Anko.

"Hachi." Dijo Kakashi llegando con mi cuaderno y las mantas. "Hachi, eh, despierta."

"Oye, déjala dormir." Le dijo Genma.

"¿No te da vergüenza despertarla?" Le dijo Anko mientras yo reaccionaba un poco mal a ser despertada.

"Eh, que estaba durmiendo..." Me quejé yo frotandome los ojos.

"Oye¿qué es esto?" Me preguntó poniéndome mis cuadernos que había escondido bajo las mantas ante los ojos. "¿Qué son estas notas y por qué tienen fotos de todo el mundo?"

"¿De dónde los has sacado?" Le pregunté yo intentándo quitárselos. "¡Eh, eso es mío, devulévemelo!"

"Antes dime qué es lo que hay dentro." Me dijo volviendo a retirarmelos de mi alcance.

"Es mío, y es secreto." Le dije yo. "¡Que me lo devuelvas de una vez!" Le grité cuando volvió a apartarmelo. "No me obligues a quitartelo a la fuerza."

"No te lo voy a dar hasta que no me digas por qué lo ocultabas en mi casa y qué hay dentro que lleve fotos de nosotros." Me dijo.

"Son datos, para mí. Ahora devuelveme eso." Le dije intentando saltar para conseguirlos.

"¿Datos?" Dijo Genma quitándole uno y ojeandolo mientras Kakashi me apartaba del alcance el resto. "Vaya, este soy yo... ¿qué pone?"

"Que me lo devolváis, leches." Dije usando técnicas hasta recuperarlos los tres 'librillos-cuadernos' que tenían Kakashi y Genma para ponermelos en la bolsa. "Esto, es material confidencial. Además, son solo borradores y están des-actualizados y en código." Añadí comenzando a esconderlos entre mis ropas de nuevo. "Y si estaban escondidos era para que no los encontrasen de nuevo."

"¿Sabes que en tu casa han ido a robar?" Me dijo Kakashi. "Esta echa un desastre, así que creo que han intentado robar."

"¡No!" Grité entonces contrariada para ponerme en pie. "¡Mierda, que no se lo hayan llevado...!" Añadí antes de escapar de allí a la carrera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegué a mi antigua casa, estuve rebuscando entre los cascotes y en mi cuarto secreto todo lo que tenía información sobre los ninjas de la villa. Para cuando Kakashi me encontró entre los cascotes sobre mi escondite secreto, saliendo de él, llevaba ya como una hora buscando todo.

"Eh¿qué buscas?" Me dijo. "¿Se han llevado algo?"

"¡Me falta uno!" Le grité. "¡No está, se lo ha llevado alguien!"

"¿Qué te falta?. ¿Qué se ha llevado el qué?" Me preguntó confuso. "¿Y por qué se han llevado nada?"

"¡Se han llevado la parte de información sobre nuestros adultos!" Le dije. "¡De cuando yo tenía doce años!"


	39. Chapter 40

**Naruto 40: La dicisión de Tsunade: Buscad la información. El grupo de rescate.**

"¿Cómo puede ser que tengas eso por aquí tirado?" Me dijo Kakashi cuando le pasé todos los volúmenes en sucio y en limpio de todos los registros de ninjas con sus habilidades y la mayoría también con una breve biografía, así como personalidad, año de nacimiento... y alguna nota personal mía. "¡Esto es demasiada información!"

"¡Lo sé!" Afirmé yo dándome de cabezazos contra la pared. "¡Eso son notas personales!. ¡No deberían caer en malas manos!"

"¿Y no hay forma de hacer algo?" Me dijo. "Auto-destrucción de la información, robarsela de nuevo..."

"Lo único que se me ocurre es volver a robarsela a quien la robase..." Dije yo dándome de cabezazos contra la pared y parando un poco tras pensar. "Sea quien sea sabía qué buscaba y sabía dónde encontrarlo..."

"Hay que hablar con la Hokage." Me dijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar eso por ahí tirado?!" Me gritó Lady Tsunade, nuestra Hokage. "¡No haces más que darme quebraderos de cabeza!"

"Lo siento mucho, no pensé que nadie fuese a encontrar mi cuarto de información..." Contesté yo. "Aún así... no podéis seguir cerrando los ojos." Afirmé mirándola a los ojos. "Entre nuestras filas hay algún traidor. Y tiene que ser alguien que lleve mucho tiempo aquí, alguien que pudiése llevar tanto tiempo que supiése dónde tenía yo mi información personal, que en mi antigua casa yo tenía esa información..."

"Creo que nunca has sido demasiado descuidada con tus cosas." Dijo Tsunade. "Encontrar a alguien que sepa eso sería prácticamente imposible."

"Cierto, pero mientras haya un espía por aquí... no tendremos nada que hacer." Le dije. "Sé de qué hablo... Habría que ir a buscar ese cuaderno."

"Lo primero que voy a hacer es ver si lo que dices es cierto." Me dijo. "Llamar a Ibiki."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Y bien?" Me preguntó Anko que por fin había acabado su turno. "¿Qué te ha dicho?"

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Kakashi. "Tienes una cara horrible..."

"Sí, estoy bien." Dije yo frotándome la comisura de los labios donde aún tenía sangre y saliendo seguida de Ibiki. "Tuve que pasar por un pequeño interrogatorio de Ibiki para ver si lo que decía era cierto..." Añadí mirándome los dedos manchados de un poco de sangre. "Pero al parecer, ahora ya se fían de que lo que he dicho era cierto y me van a hacer un poco más de caso."

"Eres la primera mujer a la que tengo que interrogar." me dijo Ibiki dándome un pañuelo para que me frotase la sangre. "Aunque hayas colaborado, no me ha gustado tener que usar esos medios..."

"Bah, no me duele nada." Dije. "Y esa era la única forma de que esa mujer comenzase a fiarse un poco más de mí... En fin, habrá que ir a ver qué se puede hacer."

"¡Kakashi!" Le llamó entonces Tsunade. "Tengo una tarea para tí, ven ahora mismo."

"Genial, a ver qué quiere ahora..." Dijo él.

"¿Te espero a comer?" Le dije.

"Intentaré pasarme a comer." Me dijo. "Aunque estén tus cuervos por ahí rondándote."

Eso me hizo sonreir un poco mientras salía cojeando un poco de allí y apretaba con fuerza el pañuelo de Ibiki contra mi labio que comenzaba a hincharse.

"Kakashi." Le dijo Ibiki parándole por el brazo. "Asegúrate de que ella vaya al médico antes de pensar siquiera en irse de la aldea. Creo que le he roto dos costillas y tiene alguna herida interna seguro."

"¿Por qué le has interrogado?" Le dijo Kakashi.

"Tsunade..." Le susurró Ibiki tras mirar a todos lados para asegurarse que no les oía nadie. "Nuestra Hokage no se acababa de fiar de ella..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, pues así tengo ya cuatro miembros..." Dije yo tachando otro miembro de la lista que se había negado porque tenía ya un grupo. "Cuatro más Cuervo, Zarza, Narciso y yo hace un total de ocho... poca gente. Tendré que buscar más, pero primero a comer." Afirmé tras oír un rugido enorme de mis tripas. "Creo que he preguntado como a veinte personas ya... Y aún me faltan muchos críos..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que... deseais que haga una lista sobre todos los equipos de jovenes que disponemos para un ataque." Dijo Kakashi.

"Sí, que lo actualices; y también quiero que vayas con Hachiko y el grupo que pueda conseguir reunir antes de la noche y recojáis esos malditos cuadernos." Le dijo Tsunade. "¿Crées que podrás hacerlo todo para esta noche?"

"Creo que sí." Dijo él. "Y será un honor poder recoger esos objetos robados." Afirmó ocultando sus verdaderos intereses.

"Espero también que no le quites la vista de encima a tu compañera." Le dijo Tsunade mirándole fijamente. "No tengo totalmente claro que sea totalmente de fiar."

_"¿Aún siguen con esas? Ya la han torturado, la han hecho herir a uno de sus amigos para que él probase su fidelidad hacia ella... La han apartado de la acción y le prohibieron salir solo por molestarla... Y ella en todo este tiempo ha demostrado mayor fidelidad que la de cualqueira de nosotros... ¡¿Qué más quiere que haga para probarle su bando?!"_ Pensó Kakashi. "Sí, mi señora." Contestó él.

"No me mires así; ya sé que sois demasiado cercanos últimamente... Tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero también tiene demasiados misterios que se niega a aclarar nisiquiera bajo tortura." Dijo ella. "¿O acaso te ha contado a tí lo que le une a esos guerreros extranjeros?. ¿O por qué guarda datos sobre toda la gente de la villa o con los que pelea?. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo decidió regresar y no lo hizo antes?"

_"Guarda información para poder hacer bien su trabajo; pero ella no quiere que se sepa."_ Pensó Kakashi. "Lo de la información es por trabajo, creo. El resto no sé nada, nunca me ha querido decir nada de eso."

"Por eso no acabo de ver muy claro que sus intenciones sean las de la villa." Dijo Tsunade. "Por lo que ha demostrado, es capaz de mantener una farsa durante mucho tiempo seguido. Y las torturas no causan efecto porque por algún motivo, no parece sentir dolor corporal y no parece tener algún punto flaco. Claro que con frecuencia esa gente son los que más sencillos tienen el punto flaco."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para cuando Kakashi llegó al sitio donde ibamos a comer ese día los metales y las flores, ellos ya habían llegado hacia rato y yo hacía unos minutos que había llegado.

"Hola." Dijo. "Supongo que no os importará que me siente aquí ¿no?"

"Claro." Dijo Oro. "Te habían reservado ese sitio." Añadió señalando a su sito junto a mí.

"Belladona dijo que dejasemos un poco de hueco por si llegaba un amigo suyo." Le explicó Margarita sonriendo.

"Eh ¿no se supone que tú eres amigo de nuestra fénix?" Le preguntó Cuervo en voz baja mientras yo seguía en la barra pidiéndo mi comida. "¿Por qué has dejado que le diesen esa paliza?"

"Te aseguro que yo no tenía ni idea de que le iban a hacer eso." Le dijo Kakashi mientras observaba la comida y elegía algo.

"Eh, no queda gran cosa." Le dijo el camarero viniéndo con el pedido general y viendo que Kakashi le iba a pedir algo. "Choza Akamichi y sus amigos han dejado poca cosa."

"Está bien." Dijo Kakashi. "Entonces ponme una ración de lo que sea que tengas."

"Eh, ya pensaba que no venías." Le dije yo sonriendo y sentándome en mi sitio.

Entonces, él reparó en por qué Cuervo le había dicho aquello. En mi cara, comenzaban a aparecer algunas marcas rojas que en poco tiempo serían moratones, y tenía un ojo un poco hinchado y el labio inferior abultado en un punto bajo la máscara; aún así, no parecía darme cuenta de ello.

"¿Qué tal la investigación?" Me preguntó sin poder evitar acariciarme el moratón del ojo suavemente.

"Bien, creo que ya tengo cuatro compañeros más otros tres de ellas y ellos... y yo." Afirmé parpadeando. "No te preocupes por eso, ya se irá solo." Añadí en voz baja cogiéndo mis palitos y refiriéndome a lo del ojo.

"Me preocupa en serio lo que estás haciendo, Hachi." Me dijo él.

"Ya, como a nosotros." Dijo Oro. "Pero como se lo digas de nuevo te cortará la lengua."

"Eh, ya vale." Les dije yo. "Que solo son unos moratones, por el amor de Dios. Se irán solos en unos días; ¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"Lo veis, ya la habéis vuelto a cabrear." Dijo Crisantemo pinchando un trozo de carne más. "Y mira que os ha dicho veces que no os preocupéis por esas cosas."

"Cada vez que pasa esto lo mismo..." Dijo Acero sin prestar atención a nada más que su comida con los ojos cerrados. "Si no siente dolor dejarla en paz."

"Precisamente porque no siente dolor me preocupa más." Dijo Cuervo. "Si tiene algo roto no lo va a notar."

"A ver, que no soy tonta." Les dije yo. "Ya sé que tengo una costilla rota, pero está en su sitio así que cuando tenga tiempo me pasaré por el médico y punto. Ahora... ¿cambiámos el tema o qué?"

"Este sitio no está mal." Afirmó Rosa. "Hasta parece que cocine una mujer."

"Pues te aseguro que en la cocina trabajan igualmente la dama y el caballero." Dijo Kakashi.

Eso me hizo sonreir mientras recogía otro trozo de carne de la plancha caliente donde había puesto un poco de carne para mantenerla caliente. Tal vez llevásemos demasiado tiempo separados, pero en el que llevábamos juntos, Kakashi parecía haber aprendido cosas sobre mí como yo había aprendido algo sobre él. Era increible lo rápido que se había acordado que cuando decía que no importaba mucho, era que no tenía que seguir agobiándome con cosas como 'te duele mucho' o 'deberías ir al médico' o cosas por el estilo.

"Oye, Ka." Le dije. "Si quieres coge carne de lo mío. Creo que nuestro amigo Choza se ha comido él solo más de la mitad de la carne del local."

"Gracias, pero me parece que tú la necesitas más que yo." Afirmó.

"Como quieras..." Le dije. "Pero ya he comido otra cosa antes."

Seguimos hablando, y cuando se despistó le volví a ofrecer carne.

"Eh, orgulloso." Le dije. "Va, coge un poco de carne. Yo no creo que pueda comermela toda."

"Gracias." Dijo entonces cogiendo un trozo. "La verdad es que esto que quedaba no era suficiente..."

En el fondo, creo que ambos eramos un poco demasiado orgullosos y un poco demasiado críos creciditos... el darme cuenta de eso en él me hizo sonreir ligeramente confundible con una sonrisa de ironía de la que él no se dió cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, y ¿qué tal tu tarea?" Me preguntó Kakashi. "¿Qué era?"

"Reunir un equipo y partir a buscar lo que me han robado." Dije yo. "Por suerte, supongo que la información que se llevaron no era muy... exacta. Aún así, cuanto antes la recupere mejor. No me apetece darles tiempo para que descifren en código."

"Supongo que contarás con nosotras ¿verdad?" Me dijo Crisantemo.

"Y con nosotros." Añadió Acero.

"Sí, pero os necesito aquí." Afirmé yo. "Solo van a venir Cuervo, Zarza y Narciso. El resto quiero que os quedéis aquí y protejáis la aldea."

"Como quieras, pero no es justo." Me dijo Crisantemo. "Sabes que el resto queríamos también..."

"Por cierto, tengo que ir a buscar más gente entre los niños." Dije yo. "Y sigo sin tener todos los datos que quería..."

"¿Para qué quieres a esos críos?" Me dijo Zarza.

"No me digas que prefieres rodearte de niñatos antes que ir con ninjas de verdad." Dijo Plata.

"¡Eh!" Le dije yo. "Uno, vosotros soy muy buenos y os necesito aquí; no sé cuando van a atacar ni quienes, así que os necesito aquí para ayudar a proteger esto. Y dos, he preguntado a todos los adultos del lugar y esto es lo que he conseguido, solo me quedan los niños."

"Bueno, hay algunos jovenes jounin por aquí que son buenos." Me dijo Kakashi. "Comienza por los que conoces y ellos mísmos te ayudarán a encontrar al resto..."

"Una buena idea." Dije. "Ya tengo datos sobre... Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai... Algo sobre Ino, Choji, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee." Le dije ojeando mis notas y leyéndole los nombres. "También tengo sobre un tal Konohamaru y dos niños más, pero son demasiado pequeños para este tipo de misiones."

"Vaya, entonces es curioso, porque tienes información de los equipos más fuertes de la villa en esa edad." Me dijo Kakashi sorprendido para carraspear. "Cierto, tienes razón. Yo que tú iría preguntando a esos chicos y chicas; pero como son equipos completos... no creo que quieran romper dichas uniones para ir a recuperar unos cuadernos que para empezar no deberían estar en un sitio abandonado..."

Entonces me hizo enfurruñarme un poco y me pasé los brazos tras la cabeza haciendo sonreir a algunos compañeros míos.

"Oye¿te espero a cenar o crées que habrás acabado ya de reunir un equipo para entonces?" Me dijo. "Porque no creo que sea una buena idea salir de noche."

"Anda." Dijeron mi gente sorprendidas. "¿Por qué no?"

"Sí, de noche se viaja mejor." Afirmó otro.

"La noche es para descansar." Afirmó Kakashi. "Y creo que a ninguno de los que vamos a ir con ella nos apetecería mucho salir de noche."

"La noche sería perfecta para alejarnos sin ser vistos." Afirmé yo. "Así que si consigo reclutar más gente para esta noche partiremos tan pronto se oculte el sol. Pero no te preocupes, te avisaré con tiempo para que no me esperes a cenar."

"Será para saber cuándo salimos." Me dijo. "Yo voy contigo también, ordenes del Hokage."

"Genial..." Dije yo. "Bien, pues te lo haré saber también." Afirmé antes de irme por una calle a hablar con Ino, la hija de Inoichi que supuse estaría en la floristería de su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Vaya..."_ Pensó Tsunade mientras ojeaba el cuaderno de notas que tenía como prueba de robo en las ruinas de mi casa. _"Esta chica... tiene información bastante valiosa de tanta gente... Me pregunto para qué la querrá..."_

Entonces llamaron a la puerta de su despacho.

"Adelante." Dijo ella guardándo de nuevo el cuaderno.

"Con permiso, Tsunade." Dijo Iruka. "Vengo a presentar el informe de la entrada..."

"Se supone que tenían que traerlo Kotetsu o Izumo." Dijo ella.

"Sienten el dar problemas, pero Hachiko se pasó por allí pidiendo voluntarios para una misión y..." Dijo Iruka.

"No me digas que se van a ir con ella..." Dijo Tsunade.

"Nos vamos a ir con ella." Afirmó Kakashi sonriendo y frotandose la nuca. "La verdad es que propuestas no le han faltado, pero..."

"No me digas que ha podido escoger y todo." Dijo ella sudando con bochorno.

"No, bueno un poco." Dijo él. "Es increible su poder de convinción. Fue preguntando pero Gai le oyó decir que alguno tendría que quedarse aquí a cuidar de la villa, que no iban a quedarse solo los guerreros de Muerte a defender la villa y fue más que suficiente para que casi todos se retirasen cuando corrió la voz..."

_"Vaya... la chica desde luego es lista..."_ Pensó Tsunade. "¿Y quiénes vais a ir entonces?"

"Aparte de nosotros tres... no sé." Afirmó sonriendo abochornado por tener que reconocer que no lo sabía. "Dijo que se pasaría a dejar un informe sobre los componentes del grupo antes de irnos."

"Entonces lo esperaré impaciente." Dijo Tsunade.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que estás buscando a gente que te acompañe a recuperar unos papelajos." Dijo Kiba.

"El caso es que..." Comenzó Hinata. "Nosotros ya... estamos en un grupo... de defensa de la villa..."

"Entonces supongo que Shino tampoco querrá venir..." Dije yo tachando los tres nombres de la lista. "Sois el segundo grupo que me dice eso... Bueno, entiendo las razones." Afirmé sonriendo.

"No te lo tomas a mal ¿verdad?" Me dijo Kiba como pidiendo perdón por ello.

"Estába pidiéndoos ayuda y vosotros os negais." Dijo Naruto. "¡Era una oportunida de oro para salir en una misión!"

"Ya vale Naruto." Le dije yo golpeándole la cabeza y para Afirmar sonriendo. "También tiene que quedarse gente a proteger la villa. Me alegro de que seais valientes como para pelear por nuestra villa."

"También es... valiente... ir a buscar lo que han robado." Afirmó Hinata saliendo con los puños en el pecho alterada.

"Eso me hace muy feliz." Afirmé yo sonriendo alegre por lo que ella había acabado de decir. "Voy a pediros un favor." Dije entonces apoyándome en un hombro de cada uno aprobechando que estaban a solo unos pies de distancia el uno del otro. "Hacer lo que podáis por proteger la villa, pero no dejéis que os maten. La villa se puede reconstruir, pero una vida de uno de vosotros no se puede recuperar si os matan... ¿entendido?" Les pregunté sonriendo de forma reconfortante.

"Sí." Dijeron ambos.

"Y Kiba, una cosa más..." Añadí cuando Hinata se alejó un poco, susurrándole al oído. "Cuída de Hinata, por favor. Es una chica excepcional..."

"Sí." Dijo él tras unos segundo de confusión para sonreir suavemente con decisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, se acercaba el ocaso y Kakashi estaba ocupandose de entregar los últimos registros de grupos con alguno nuevo hecho a raiz de que algunos chicos y chicas aceptasen unirse al grupo de misión recuperación y otros del mismo grupo prefiriésen quedarse en la villa a defenderla.

"Estos grupos han cambiado." Dijo Tsunade.

"Sí, bueno al parecer algunos integrantes de algunos grupos prefirieron salir en misión fuera de aquí." Dijo Kakashi. "Esto... Lady Hokkage¿esperábais una paloma con un mensaje?"

"No." Dijo ella girándose para ver el ave en la ventana golpeando con su pico mientras Kakashi iba a dejarla entrar y esta entraba para posarse en la ventana seguida de otra que se posó en la mesa de Tsunade.

"Kakashi, ve preparando el equipaje, partimos al atardecer, cuando el último rayo de sol haya desaparecido y reine la oscuridad." Dijo el pájaro con mi voz mientras el ótro pájaro se dirigía a Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, mis respetos por este tipo de mensaje tan poco habitual. Acabo de reclutar el último jounai y estaremos listos para partir en el ocaso. Pasaré a presentar un informe sobre ello en breve antes de partir. Con mis más sinceras disculpas, Hachi."

"¿Qué tipo de pájaros son estos?" Preguntó ella golpendo uno con sus uñas y oyéndoles huecos.

"Parecen figuras de roca." Afirmó kakashi. "¿Cómo podrán volar siquiera estando hechos de eso?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno." Dije tras tachar los últimos dos nombres del grupo sonriendo. "Esto ha sido todo por esta vez. Sakura, Naruto; necesito que vayáis a avisar al resto, en el ocaso, cuando el último rayo de sol saldremos por las puertas de Konoha todos nosotros."

"Vale." Dijeron ambos.

Entonces me puse a mandar los pájaros a Lady Tsunade para decirle que me pasaría a presentarle un informe antes de partir, otro a Kakashi para confirmarle la hora de partida y que ya había reunido un grupo suficiente para esa misión, y otros dos a Kotetsu para que avisase a Izumo, Iruka y al resto; todo eso con los cuatro que Narciso me había tallado con el propósito de enviarles mensajes.

"Bueno, ahora a darle los últimos retoques a este informe y a presentarlo a la Hokage." Dije estirandome en medio de la calle medio desierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**LOS APUNTES DEL NINJA (Ya no sé ni que parte es... PARTE IV)**

(Para futuros capítulos, así que si no queréis no lo leáis)

(Por cierto, a lo dicho; si queréis imágenes me lo decís y os mando un correo con los links que aquí no me dejan colgarlos...)

**ENEMIGOS**

HAYATO "JEFE"

Villa: Desconocida. Huido.

Otros: Es el cabecilla del ataque contra la villa de la hoja. Su relación con Hachico y la aldea de la Muerte no está muy clara.

ICHIMARU (enemigo1)

Villa: Konoha

Otros: Traidor y espía doble. Trabaja en recepción de la torre del Hokage por lo que tiene acceso a información. Fue vecino y amigo cercano del hermano de Hachiko por lo que sabe todo sobre ella hasta el momento en que desapareció.

SAKU

Villa: Villa Oculta de las Sombras.

Otros: Tiene cierto odio hacia Hachiko debido a Cuervo y por tanto hacia sus amigos y su villa.

NOBARA

Villa: Villa Oculta del sonido.

Otros: Nadie la recuerda, pero se la expulsó por contrabando.

AYAME (enemigo3)

Villa: Villa Oculta de la Luna

Otros: Tiene una especial fijación con las chicas bonitas a las que le gusta matar. Intentaron matarle a pedradas cuando le expulsaron de la villa con su novia Nanako pero no lo consiguieron.

MYU (enemiga-amiga)

Villa: Huida.

Otros: Fue del equipo Gaaka pero les ha traicionado.

NANAKO (enemigo2)

Villa: Villa Oculta de la Luna

Otros: Además de convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en pinchos, huyó de su villa apaleada junto con Ayame.

KUINNA (enemigo4)

Villa: Villa Oculta de la niebla.

Otros: Tiene el poder de crear una niebla espesa que viene muy bien a sus compañeros para moverse en sigilo y sin ser vistos.

**ALIADOS: EQUIPO GAAKA**

Cabeza: Gaaka

Soldados: Ocre, Terracota, Azulón, Ichigo, Cian, Verde, Midori, Morado, Lila, Rosa, Blanco, Amarillo,Marrón, Rojo, Púrpura y las hermanas Negro y Azabache.

**GAAKA**

Es la hermana mayor y viva imagen pero en mujer de Gaara, fue raptada un año antes de que él naciera cuando tenía 14 años por un enemigo y su padre ni se molestó en buscarla después de tres días de búsqueda. Así que creció odiando a su familia, en especial, cuando tras asesinar a su secuestrador un año después, se enteró al regresar a las inmediaciones de su aldea que su padre había encerrado un monstruo dentro de su propio hijo y su hermano Gaara. Asqueada por ese hombre que debía llamar 'padre', huyó y al ser dada por muerta a penas un año antes, se dedicó a vagar a la buena de diós juntándose con mujeres fugitivas de sus hogares o encontradas en caminos.

Conoce a Hachi en su vagar y tras una dura pelea entre ambas, surge una cierta alianza y amistad (aunque Gaaka nunca le llamaría así) y comparten camino por un tiempo. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, Gaaka llama a Hachi por su nombre en vez de por un alias o sobrenombre.

En un punto de vista más crítico y literario, deberíamos decir que este personaje es como una segunda Hachiko pero guiada por el odio y el asco que siente hacia su familia. A diferencia de esta primera que aún siente algo por su villa y su gente, Gaaka no siente nada bueno hacia los habitantes de la villa de la arena a los que desprecia de corazón.


	40. Chapter 41

**Naruto 41: El engaño.**

Al final, era el ocaso cuando estaba corriendo hacia la entrada llevando una mochila pesada a mi espalda, llena de medicinas que había pedido al equipo médico de la villa y otra que había hecho yo misma para diversos casos, ropa de repuesto, vendas, un kit básico de supervivencia... esas cosas. Y por supuesto, algún arma de repuesto aparte de las que ya llevaba escondidas por todo el cuerpo.

También llevaba mis favoritos, botes con ataques de otros tipos de maestros; bichos que podía controlar pero que no tenía alianza con ellos como tenían los maestros de insectos como Shino Aburame; ácidos potentes que quemarían metales; venenos poderosos para mojar mis surikens y las puntas de mis diversas armas...

Por una vez, no me apetecía volver a jugar limpio contra los hijos de P--- ((lo siento, un mal día y estoy muy enfadada; procuraré no meter más tacos XD)) que me habían robado mis notas sobre la gente que ahora debía tener de cuarenta y muchos para arriba; lo malo era que Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade engrosaban esa lista.

"Eh, mira quién se digna a aparecer." Dijo Izumo.

"¿No eras tú la que tenía tanta prisa por salir al ocaso?" Añadió Kotetsu.

"Como siempre, haciendo una entrada." Añadió Kakashi.

"¿Esta... estamos to... todos?" Pregunté jadeando tras haber recorrido medio pueblo a la carrera.

"Eso creo." Dijo Sakura.

Entonces levanté la vista y comencé a contarlos.

Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka, Kakashi, Cuervo, Zarza, Narciso; Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, Ino y Rock Lee. Estabamos todos.

"Bueno, salgamos..." Dije recomponiéndome un poco. "Antes de que... vengan a atacar aquí."

"Oye, que si quieres podemos esperar a que reposes un poco." Dijo Yamato.

"Dejarla, no va a querer." Dijo Zarza guardando su kunai.

"Bueno, pero podemos ir un rato sin correr mucho." Sugirió Izumo. "Así vamos calentando un poco."

"Buena idea." Dijeron en general.

"Vale, vamos un rato normales para calentar y luego ya apretaremos el paso." Me rendí yo.

"Por cierto ¿al final quién era el cabeza de grupo?" Preguntó Kotetsu.

"Ah ¿pero no era ella?" Preguntó Ino.

"¿Elecciones democráticas cuando paremos dentro de unas horas para descansar?" Sugerí yo.

"Aprobado." Dijeron todos.

"Pues venga." Dije yo. "A movernos que ya es de noche hace un rato." Dije yo. "No sea que se acerque gente a la frontera y nos vea huyendo de la villa."

"Desde luego, eso olería mal a un enemigo." Afirmó Cuervo mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

"Peor que mal." Afirmó Zarza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, llevabamos horas corriendo tras un poco de trote suave para calentar un poco antes de ir a toda velocidad todos más o menos juntos, siguiendo pistas, rastreando el enemigo como podíamos... entonces paramos un poco justo a mediodía.

"Deberíamos parar a descansar un poco." Se quejó Sakura jadeando.

"Llevamos horas corriendo." Añadió Naruto. "¿Es que no vamos a parar nunca?"

"Antes de parar hay que encontrar un sitio donde parar seguros." Dijo Kakashi por mí. "¿Estamos todos los que podemos sentir cansancio a favor de parar un poco?"

"Si los críos no pueden seguir el ritmo lo mejor es parar un poco." Afirmó Zarza.

Así pues, buscamos un buen sitio para parar y lo hicimos; en medio de una arboleda. Allí de paso, nos preparamos para comer algo puesto que no habíamos desayunado y Naruto al menos estaba que se moría de hambre.

"Toma." Le dije tirándole el primer pez que conseguimos pescar. "No sirve de mucho que te nos mueras de hambre..."

"Eh, al final va a resultar que te has hecho amiga de ese chico." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Digamos que tenemos una tregua." Afirmé yo poniéndo más peces a asar en el fuego.

"Solo con peces la comida es un poco pobre." Se quejó Kotetsu suspirando. "Deberíamos haber traido algo más de comida."

"La comida esa es solo para supervivencia." Dije yo. "Para si no podemos cazar nada no morirnos de hambre. Por ahora tenemos peces."

"Yo voy a ver si cojo algún otro animal." Me dijo Cuervo.

"A ver, alguien que vigile un poco el fuego por favor." Pedí yo. "Necesito ir a un sitio..."

"Espera, voy contigo." Me dijo Sakura entendiendo a dónde necesitaba ir.

"Ya me ocupo yo de vigilar y seguir asando." Dijo Iruka tomando el puesto que acababa de dejar yo.

La verdad es que las cosas no iban demasiado bien en cuanto a comida; como habíamos parado en un bosquecillo o arboleda, no había sitio donde comprar comida, pero había peces que pescar, algún animalillo que cazar y vegetales silvestres que poder comernos; dentro de lo que cabía, las cosas no estaban tan mal.

"Hachi." Me llamó Sakura mientras hacíamos nuestras necesidades alejadas del grupo de hombres. "¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en encontrar a los ladrones?"

"Porque se han llevado algo mío que en manos enemigas es algo peligroso." Dije yo. "Por suerte, solo se llevaron una parte puesto que el resto no estaban en el lugar donde robaron..."

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para ser tan peligroso?" Me dijo ella mientras me limpiaba y volvía a vestir.

"Un cuaderno mío." Afirmé yo. "Lleno de notas sobre cada uno de los hombres y mujeres de Konoha; sus gustos, su apariencia, sus puntos débiles y sus puntos fuertes... Eso dotaría al enemigo de un conocimiento de la gente de Konoha superior al que cualquier espía pudiera conseguirles."

Eso pareció dejar a Sakura confusa y un poco asustada al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estabamos con eso por ahí rondando.

"Por suerte se llevaron solo las notas en sucio del primer libro de información." Le dije yo.

"¿El primero?" Dijo ella confusa mientras regresábamos. "Acaso hay más."

"Como unos diez, veinte si cuentas las copias." Dije yo. "De nuestra aldea y del resto de aldeas; sobre amigos, aliados y enemigos; de todas las edades y recogidas tras espionaje o simple observación en la villa o en los combates que yo y mis compañeros hemos recogido..." Le conté mientras disparaba unas armas a un animal como un jabalí consiguiendo que callese desplomado y recogiéndolo para continuar hablando. "Y existen dos copias de algunos libros; una en mi casa de Konoha y otra copia en mi otra casa, claro que ahí también tengo otra copia de algunos que suelo llevar encima. Claro que por supuesto tengo un buen sistema de protección de datos." Afirmé mientras llegábamos a donde estaba el resto.

"¿Y cómo los has protegido?" Me dijo. "¿Candados?. ¿Veneno en las páginas?"

"Lo del veneno es buena idea." Afirmé tirando el bicho medio muerto junto al fuego para que alguien lo empalara y lo asara. "Veo que comienzas a pensar como yo. Pero no, no es tan sutil. Con diez-doce años no tenía aún ese dominio de venenos y trampas no visibles en papel. Lo que sí hice fue escribirlo en código." Le dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Eso era todo?" Preguntó Naruto cuando se acabó toda la carne.

"Será tragón..." Murmuró Ino. "Me recuerda a alguien que yo me sé..."

"Oye, si te quedas con hambre ve a cazar tú tu propia comida, chaval." Le dijo Cuervo.

"Cuervo..." Le reñí yo.

"La verdad es que deberías estar agradecido porque te hayan conseguido comida." Le dijo Izumo.

"Claro que si tan fácil crees que es cazar tal vez deberías hacerlo tú la próxima vez." Añadió Kotetsu.

"Eh, que ellos han cogido madera y agua para todos." Les dije yo. "Además, no podemos probocar mucho humo o revelaremos nuestra posición."

"¡Me da igual!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Necesito más comida!"

"¿Habéis oído eso?" Pregunté yo entonces haciendo un signo de silencio y escuchar.

"Sí, eran las tripas de Naruto." Dijo Ino.

"Creo que se refieren a otra cosa." Les dijo Shikamaru poniendo atención también él.

"Ha sonado muy cerca de aquí." Confirmó Kakashi.

"Hummm..." Dijeron Kotetsu e Izumo dándose cuenta de a qué nos referíamos.

"¿Puedo ir a ver?" Me solicitó Zarza.

"Si es un espía me pido primero para jugar con él." Dijo Cuervo.

Entonces yo asentí y ella se levantó y desapareció.

"Primero veamos qué era." Dijo Iruka.

"Antes de pensar en torturar a nadie." Añadió Kakashi.

Estuvimos allí un poco hasta que oímos un grito y poco después volvía Zarza con un ninja del sonido con unos cortes feos en las piernas.

"La villa de la nievla." Dijo ella tirándole al suelo en medio de todos. "Te toca Cuervo."

"Eh, esperar un momento." Les dije yo a los dos. "No os envaléis, aún."

"Por favor... por favor..." Dijo el ninja.

Entonces yo le levanté la manga y ví en su brazo.

"Todo el mundo atento." Dije entonces desenvainando los kunais que me puse en cuatro de los cinco dedos de la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda cogía una daga de mi traseo. "No estamos solos..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Agg... es imposible acercarse a ellos mientras estén con esos seis..." Dijo una voz susurrando.

"Tenemos órdenes bastante concretas." Afirmó una voz femenina en el mismo tono. "Hay que matarles y hacernos con el espíritu."

"Shhh, silencio. Esta mirando una hacia Kuina..." Dijo el primero. "Nos acercaremos con sigilo. Les cogeremos cuando se despisten."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Recoger todo de uno en uno..." Dije yo suavemente sin dejar de vigilar el único punto cercano donde había captado algo de movimiento por una fracción de segundo. "Deprisa, cuando acabéis poneros en guardia y que vaya el sigiente..."

"Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke recoger lo vuestro ya." Dijo Kakashi. "Luego Lee, Ino y Shikamaru. Sai y Yamato después."

Los tres chicos primeros se pusieron a recoger sus pertenencias deprisa y cuando acabaron los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

"Zarza, tú con Yamato y Sai." Dije yo. "Cuervo y Narciso, vosotros con Kotetsu e Izumo. Yo iré con Iruka y Kakashi..."

Poco a poco fuimos recogiéndo todos, hasta que me tocó mi turno junto con Kakashi e Iruka y como no había sacado apenas nada acabamos pronto.

"Vamonos de aquí." Dijo entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No me lo puedo creer." Dijo uno de los tres que nos seguían. "Se han escapado."

"Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos." Afirmó la chica que había halbado segunda.

"Aún así, hay que seguir." Dijo la tercera. "Hum... me pregunto cómo habrá sabido la chica que el ninja que atraparon no era un enemigo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Cómo supiste que ese hombre no era un enemigo?" Me preguntó Kakashi cuando paramos en una villa pequeña que debía ser lo menos de tercera o cuarta división a descansar esa noche y a dejar al hombre herido.

"Sí, eso." Dijeron el resto de adultos que estaban en el cuarto separado solo por unas cortinas "¿Cómo es posible?"

Por razones de seguridad, Narciso y Zarza dormirían con Ino y Sakura mientras Cuervo lo hacía con Shikamaru, Naruto y Sauke; Sai, Yamato, Izumo y Kotetsu en otra; y Kakashi, Iruka y yo en una cuarta separada de la tercer solo por una pared de papel de arroz.

Estabamos todos ya metídos en los futones que había, a penas cuatro por cuarto, y en el mío estábamos como siete personas para cuatro futones. Uno de ellos para mí a petición de los hombres.

"Un ninja no tiene esas manos de labrador que tenía aquél hombre." Dije yo. "Ni esa cara de estar a punto de morirse de miedo, ni con esa edad está tan ileso como ese hombre a no ser que sea mujer."

"Vaya." Dijo Iruka. "Menuda deducción..."

"Además, ese hombre no era Kiyomaru." Dije yo poniéndome cara arriba en el futón mirando al techo. "Kiyomaru puede cambiar de apariencia si roba la piel a alguien, pero no puede evitar que le quede una señal concreta en el brazo. Ese hombre no la tenía."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?" Me preguntó Kotetsu.

"_Manual de Enemigos de Hachi_, pequeño portatil... todo un complemento indispensable en la mente de un ninja." Dije yo seria. "Cuando has escrito un registro de más de mil ninjas entre amigos, aliados y enemigos recuerdas más que un simple detalle de cada uno de los enemigos que has registrado."

"Venga ya..." Dijo Kotetsu riéndose. "Tú lo que vas es de sobrada."

Eso nos hizo reir a todos; incluida a mí. Vale, igual sí que había echado un poco de menos aquello...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Increible..." Murmuró Zarza. "Ella duerme con los hombres y a mí me destierran a con las niñas estas... Si al menos pudiera tener a alguien más mayor que ellas con el que charlar..."

Entonces se revolvió en su futón. Por suerte, y al contrario que la habitación grande, allí cada uno tenía su futón y no tenían que estar echándolo a suertes como le había tocado a los adultos. Y de cualquier modo, aunque esos tipos fuesen un poco raros... que tratasen a su jefa Belladona como una chica y a veces no supiésen como tratarla, que la hiciésen enfadar... ella parecía llevarse bien con ellos.

De pronto, la idea de que su jefa hubíese podido encontrar un grupo mejor o con el que sentirse más unida que con ellos le asaltó la mente y sonrió para reirse suavemente con el fin de no despertar al resto de chicas del cuarto.

"Menuda tontería..." Murmuró. "Ella no podría sentirse bien con la gente que la traicionó..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Esto se está poniendo feo..." Murmuró Cuervo en el cuarto de los chicos mirando por la ventana vigilando los alrededores sin ser visto. "Fenix está comenzando a distanciarse un poco de los medios de siempre... ¿cómo es posible que ese maldito idota de tipo que le hizo daño en el pasado pueda ganarse su confianza tan fácilmente?... Nunca se ha fiado así de nadie... ni siquiera de mí..."

Él no se estaba dando cuenta de nada, pero en el cuarto no era el único que no dormía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, el resto de hombres se quedaron dormidos y yo aún no me podía dormir. No sé cuantas vueltas dí sobre mí misma hasta quedarme cara a cara con Kakashi que dormía con una manta por encima solo.

"¿Tienes pulgas en el futón?" Me preguntó con los ojos dormidos.

"¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?" Le dije.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí somos todos caballeros de dejarte a tí el futón y el resto echarnoslos a suertes." Me dijo. "Y no me vengas ahora con que no aceptas caridad."

"No, por una vez no me importa aceptarla." Afirmé yo. "Espera." Añadí al darme cuenta de algo.

Entonces rebusqué entre mis ropas y bolsas y saqué una capa de mis bolsas para desplegarla y echarsela a él por encima.

"Con esto pasarás menos frío." Afirmé suavemente. "No es como un futón pero al menos es calentita..."

"Gracias." Dijo un poco asombrado por que le hubiése echado mi capa de viaje por terrenos fríos por encima. "Supongo que esas bolsas son una caja de sorpresas."

"Una mujer debería estar preparada en cualquier momento." Afirmé yo volviéndo a acostarme y acurrucarme bajo las ropas del futón.

"Sí, creo que eso ya lo había oído." Afirmó él. "Supongo que ahora ya puedo dormir tranquilo."

"Duerme, ya hay alguien vigilando." Dije sonriendo y acurrucandome bajo las ropas de nuevo. "Te invitaría a compartir futón, pero no estamos solos."

"Tampoco se me ocurriría pedir algo semejante." Me dijo. "Anda, cierra esos ojos y prueba a contar hasta cien para dormirte."

"Ahora son diez mil." Dije yo. "Casi uno por cada ataque que he sufrido o visto..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oye..." Dijo Sakura a Ino moviéndole con fuerza. "Eh, despierta. Hay movimiento ahí fuera..."

"Venga las dos arriba." Les dijo Zarza contra la pared. "Está comenzando a amanecer. Hay que volver a prepararse para irnos..."

"¿No se supone que teníamos que salir cuando estuviésemos todos despiertos?" Preguntó Ino levantándose.

"El resto estará despertando ahora." Afirmó ella mientras se oían voces en el cuarto de al lado que era el de los jovenes y ella golpeaba suavemente en la pared.

Entonces oyeron voces en el cuarto de los adultos.

"Vaya, a alguien se le pegaban las sábanas..." Dijo Zarza sonriendo mientras se cargaba su bolsa de viaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Todos despiertos?" Pregunté yo ya vestida acabando de abrocharme las protecciones de las piernas.

"Creo que Iruka tiene problemas para despertar." Afirmó Izumo frotándose los ojos somnoliento.

"¿En serio?" Dije yo levantándome y mirándole. "Entonces le despierto yo." Afirmé acercándome para ponerme de rodillas junto a donde él dormía. "Iruka, hora de irnos, despierta..."

"¿Por qué no le das un beso y así seguro que se despierta?" Sugirió Kotetsu bostezando y levantándose.

"No, besos no..." Afirmé yo moviendo mis dedos hasta hacerlos crujir y moverlos en alto como si fuese a tocar el piano. "Hagamoslo a mi manera... ¡Jutusu de despertar gente número uno: La afixia!"

De pronto todos se despertaron sorprendidos de que fuese a hacer un jutsu contra un compañero, y entonces a todos se les calló una gota de bochorno cuando me vieron que lo único que hacía era hacerle la pinza en la nariz tapándole la entrada de aire.

Lo primero que hizo Iruka fue arrugar la nariz, luego endureció el gesto y al final se incorporó de golpe tosiendo.

"¡Me ahogo!" Dijo sentándose de golpe tosiendo.

"Buenos días, Iruka." Le dije sonriendo. "Os dejo que os preparéis y mientras voy a ver si estan todos despiertos. Os veo luego..."

"Jutsu..." Murmuró Kotesu decepcionado mientras se ponía los pantalones del uniforme.

"Eso era solo taparle la nariz para que no respirase." Afirmó Izumo poniéndose el jersey aún en calzoncillos.

"Bueno, pero hay que reconocer que era efectivo." Afirmó Kakashi sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, niño." Le dijo Cuervo a Naruto zarandeándolo. "Despierta."

"Será cabeza hueca..." Murmuró Sasuke.

"Naruto, despierta de una vez, idiota." Le dijo Shikamaru dándole un golpe con el pie suavemente para moverlo y ponerlo bocarriba de una vez. "Geez... Este no se despierta ni con palos." Dijo suspirando cansado.

Entonces fue cuando llamé a la puerta.

"¿Todos despiertos?" Pregunté casi susurrando desde el otro lado.

"El niñato rubio no se quiere despertar." me dijo Cuervo.

"Vale." Dije tras un momento de silencio. "Cubriros lo que no queráis que os vea, entro a despertarle."

A todo correr oí como los chicos se ponían sus pantalones y entonces abrí la puerta para ver a Shikamaru y Sasuke de espaldas a la puerta acabando de abrocharse los pantalones. Eso me hizo sonreir a medias.

"Bueno..." Dije al ver a Naruto dormido como un tronco. "Creo que a este no va a servir una técnica física... Supongo que ya habréis probado a patearle un poco la espalda¿no?"

"Más o menos." Dijo Sasuke.

"Hummm..." Dije mirando al rededor. "Vale... ah, ya sé. ¡Jutusu de despertar gente número dos: La lluvia!" Dije haciéndo un jutsu con mis dedos y soltándole un chorro de agua salido de mis dedos contra su cara haciéndole saltar de su cama asustado.

"¡Me has mojado, bruja!" Gritó cuando me vió entonces yo le caí encima y le tapé la boca.

"Cierra la boca, anormal." Le dije yo. "No estamos solos..."

"Llevan ahí como desde la una de la mañana." Me dijo Cuervo. "A las dos llegaron tres personas más, y a las cuatro ya había todo un ejército de ellos..."

"Pero no fue hasta las cuatro y media que no llegó el más fuerte." Afirmé yo. "Sasameyuki me lo dijo cuando les vió..."

"¿Quién?" Me preguntó Naruto.

"Un aliado." Afirmé. "Sasameyuki estuvo apostado toda la noche en el tejado, vigilando mientras nosotros dormíamos. Y Kykio, Suro y Shirokami estuvieron vigilando las habitaciones para que nadie entrase sin permiso." Añadí dando unas palmadas por lo que unas pequeñas explosiones y humo aparecieron en las puertas cuando mis atentos vigilantes desaparecieron. "Ahora, acabar de prepararos y os veo abajo." Dije sonriendoles divertida viendo cómo tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru tenían la camisa a medio poner y cómo Shikamaru tenía unos abdominales envidiables. Sin embargo, al salir me volví a poner seria para mirar atrás. "Cuervo, asegurate de que el resto se enteran de lo que nos espera al salir. Yo voy a ver si encuentro una forma de salir de aquí..."

"Vale." Me dijo. "Si decides montarla a lo grande, avisame y te echaré una mano."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jo, esa mujer no tiene corazón..." Dijo Iruka tocándose la nariz donde le había dejado una ligera marca de mis dos dedos al pretar para evitar que respirase por la nariz.

"Ya te digo... despertarnos tan pronto..." Afirmó Izumo bostezando.

Entonces golpearon la puerta con suavidad.

"Hay que bajar abajo cuanto antes." Dijo Cuervo desde el otro lado. "Las chicas estan ya bajando..."

"Vale, ahora bajamos." Dijo Kakashi. "Pero antes... dinos por qué nos ha levantado tan pronto." Añadió abriendo la puerta y viendo allí a Cuervo jugueteando con un arma mientras un tipo estaba retorciéndose en el suelo.

"Por él y sus amigos." Afirmó Cuervo. "Claro que este es el primero que se ha atrevido a colarse aquí. ¿Estais listos ya?"

"Casi casi." Dijo Iruka.

"Oye¿dónde está Hachiko?" Preguntó Kotetsu.

"Abajo, espero." Dijo él. "Dijo que nos reuníesemos con ella abajo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que al final no vamos a tener que pagar nada." Dije yo sonriendole suavemente al posadero con mi cara más sexy que pude. "Que amable por su parte..."

"Yo... bue... bueno... sí... jejeje." Dijo él.

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo y volviéndo a recoger mis cosas para volver a apoyarme en el mostrador. "El sitio era precioso, su mujer tiene un buen gusto para la decoración."

"Yo no... no hay mujer." Afirmó.

"Hum... un soltero regentando una posada... que atractivo." Afirmé.

"Será posible..." Pensó Kakashi cuando me vió en esa posición sexy con el dueño de la posada que aún estaba con la ropa de dormir.

"Eh, Belladona." Me dijo Cuervo. "Deja de hacer eso." Añadió haciéndole dormir con sus poderes. "Al pobre hombre le va a dar una taquicardia como sigas haciendo eso. ¿Es una nueva técnica tuya?"

"Lo siento." Dije adoptando de nuevo mi apariencia de siempre tras cubrirme la cara con la media venda y deshaciendo el jutsu. "Es una técnica que copié a Naruto." Le dijedivertida y señalándole. "No sé cómo se llama, pero él se puede convertir en una chica joven y atractiva con su jutsu."

"¡¿El sexy jutsu?!" Dijo él. "¡¿Me has copiado mi sexy-jutsu?!"

"Sí, yo me convierto en un hombre demasiado guapo para mirarme yo misma en un espejo, así que he pulido la técnica un poco y me he inventado lo que has visto hace un momento." Dije frotandome la nuca un poco divertida y abochornada. "Es más efectivo contra hombres, jeje."

"Eh, deja de jugar." Me dijo Zarza. "Hay que salir de aquí; ¿alguna idea?"

"Muchas, a cada cual más difícil." Dije yo. "Y la única que se me ocurre es demasiado peligrosa."

"¿Alguna loca?" Me dijo Cuervo. "Personalmente prefiero la peligrosa, es más divertida. Pero... últimamente supongo que te interesa más cualquier otra."

"Ni idea." Afirmé. "Lo único que se me ocurre es salir de aquí por la puerta, y si nos atacan... plantar cara."

"Me gusta ese plan." Afirmó Cuervo sonriendo.

"A mí también." Afirmó Zarza.

"¿Cuántos hay ahí fuera.?" Me preguntó Iruka. "No podemos arriesgarnos a ser heridos sin motivos."

"Hay como unos veinte." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Treinta y seis." Afirmé yo. "Los he contado. Y nosotros solo somos 12. Si salimos ahí seguramente nos herirían pronto."

"¿Entonces qué?" Me dijo Kakashi. "No podemos luchar, entonces no podemos escapar."

"Pero hay que irse de aquí..." Dijo Iumo.

"Tengo una idea." Dije de pronto al ver a Sakura que se había cambiado de pantalones porque los anteriores estaban un poco cortados. "Naruto, muestrales cómo hacer tu jutsu sexy."

"¿Eh?" Dijo él.

"Sí, muestraselo." Le dije. "Sakura, Ino, Zarza y yo ya somos mujeres, Sasuke sabe hacerlo. Enseñales al resto, por favor. Zarza, ayúdame con el resto."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Es raro que no hayan salido aún..." Dijo uno de los soldados apostados por los árboles.

"Estaban aquí seguro." Afirmó el otro.

"Eh, más os vale que estén dentro..." Les dijo un hombre que parecía un jefe.

"Están dentro." Afirmó alguien.

De pronto, vieron salir a unas mujeres, todas juntas como si temiesen ser atacadas, mientras una rubia hacía bromas con una mujer de curvas bonitas y pelo rosa largo y ondeando al aire que iba cogida de la mano con una mujer de formas no menos explosivas pero más flaquita y pelo blanco.

"Son solo unas mujeres." Dijo uno.

"Eh, esa del pelo rosa es una de las mujeres que iban ayer con el grupo." Afirmó uno.

"Sí, y las niñas esas..." Dijo otro.

Entonces saltó uno al suelo y la rubia se asustó y se ocultó con otra rubia pero de un rubio mucho más claro.

"¡Nos atacan, nos atacan!" Dijo otra mujer vistiéndo de rojo.

"¡Nosotras no tenemos nada!" Gritó otra mujer con una venda sobre la nariz.

Entonces la de pelo blanco se ocultó tras la de pelo rosa suelto.

"Por favor, señores." Dije yo entonces. "No asusten a las damas."

"Eh, tú eres una ninja." Me dijo otro hombre mientras nos rodeaban.

"¿Y qué?" Dije yo desenfundando un arma. "Las dos chicas aquí y yo teníamos la misión de proteger a estas damas."

"La rubia no es una mujer." Dijo otro para yo señalar a Ino que se enfadó. "¡No esa no, esta!"

En menos de un segundo teníamos a Naruto llorando en el suelo con el culo al aire y postura de niña mientras yo tenía una daga contra el cuello del que le había levantado las faldas para comprobar que era mujer.

"Eso ha estado muy mal." Dije yo sacando otra arma de mi ropa y clavandosela en la mano que había usado. "Creo que a cambio me conformaré con cortarte la mano."

"Está bien, está bien..." Dijo el que parecía el jefe. "Podéis iros... Creo que nos hemos confundido de persona."

"¿Pensáis que nos vamos a conformar con dejar que un idiota cualquiera le haga eso a una de mis protegidas?" Le dije yo.

"Vale, cortale la mano y en paz." Dijo otro de los dos jefes que habían bajado.

"Ahora no me apetece." Dije yo guardando el arma y apartandola del ninja que estaba a punto de llorar de miedo. "Naruka¿podrás perdonar a este idiota?"

"¡Perdone, perdone!" Le dijo el ninja.

"Sí, sí claro..." Dijo ella.

"Pues venga, si a sus reverndas no les importa... mejor continuemos el camino." Dije yo.

"¿Quiénes son estas mujeres?" Me preguntó el primer líder.

"Somos las sacerdotisas y las novicias que van a ir a la villa de Muerta en busca de protección." Afirmó Zarza.

"Hemos tenido que dormir todas juntas en una sola habitación..." Afirmó Naruto con cara de estar a punto de llorar.

"Hermana Naruka." Le dijo Iruka con cara maternal. "Por favor, recompongase... estos caballeros..."

"¡Ah!" Dijo de pronto un líder de los enemigos cuando uno de sus subordinados asustados le dijo algo. "¡Perdonen las molestias, no pretendíamos asustarlas..!"

_"¿Y a estos qué les pasa ahora?"_ Pensaron en general todas las mujeres.

"Por esta vez supongo que podrían dejarlo pasar¿verdad hermanas?" Les dije yo.

"Perdonar es algo de budha." Afirmó Kakashi haciéndo una reverencia digna de una auténtica monja. "Nosotras debemos perdonar a nuestros semejantes, incluso cuando estos son tan irrespetuosos como estos caballeros."

Era curioso, pero con las transformaciones en mujer, cambiaban la voz. Por desgracia, no todos fueron capaces de una transformación satisfactoria y por eso debían mantener la boca cerrada. Por suerte, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Iruka e Izumo habían conseguido hacer el jutsu bien o casi bien y las voces no eran las suyas propias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando estuvimos lejos de esos hombres, andando despacio y con un poco de problemas de los hombres devido a los disfraces, algunos nos pusimos a reir sin poder aguantarnos más.

"Lo siento." Dije mientras me reía y me secaba un par de lágrimas que se me habían escapado. "Es que ha sido tan gracioso..."

"Eh, por una vez el niñato rubio ha hecho algo bien." Afirmó Zarza.

"Y menuda interpretación." Dijo Iruka. "Casi hace que los hombres le diesen todos sus pañuelos para consolarla."

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo Sasuke. "Que tampoco ha sido tan buena."

"Sí, estaba un poco sobrado." Afirmó Sakura.

"Por favor... parecía una niña pija y delicada." Afirmó Ino.

"Que da la casualidad que hay bastante de eso en los conventos." Dije yo. "Por cierto, madre superiora, bien actuado."

"¿Lo dices por mí?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Claro¿por quién si no?" Dije sonriendo. "Parecías una monja de verdad."

"Ese era el plan ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Bueno, ahora a ver cómo avanzamos." Dijo Iruka. "Con estas ropas no se puede hacer nada."

"Esperaremos un poco más por si acaso." Dije yo. "Y sí se puede correr bien con estas ropas, la pregunta es... ¿podréis correr con ellas?"

"Si vosotras podéis entonces nosotros también." Dijo Sasuke.

"Al fin y al cabo esto es comodo." Afirmó Naruto de nuevo como él mísmo sonriendo.


	41. Chapter 42

**Naruto 42: La enboscada. Secuestro.**

"Eh, hora de volver a levantarse." Dije yo pasando por los diversos refugios que habíamos hecho en el bosque.

"Ya voy, ya voy." Dijo Naruto siendo el último en despertar. "No me vuelvas a mojar para despertarme..."

Llevabamos ya tres días fuera de la aldea, siguiendo rastros pero sin encontrar las notas robadas. Cada noche era peor, estaba comenzando a volverme paranoica sobre lo de que nos atacasen mientras descansabamos y todos durmiésemos, así que decidimos hacer turnos de vigilancia de tres horas.

"Tampoco has dormido este turno ¿no?" Me dijo Kakashi mientras corríamos todos en formación de triángulo.

"Hachi... tienes que dormir un poco." Me dijo Iruka. "Si sigues así acabarás por caerte de cansancio mientras corremos."

"Imposible." Dijo Cuervo. "¿No veis que no siente cansancio ni dolor? Aunque es cierto, deberías descansar más. Dormir es importante también."

"Oh, venga..." Dije yo mientras buscába una nueva pista que pudiése revelarnos un rumbo a seguir de nuevo. "No os pongáis ahora en plan madre, no os pega para nada."

"Eh, tienes que cuidarte más." Dijo Izumo. "Si no no tendremos más remedio que devolverte a la aldea para que te repongas allí."

"Eso sería si me pudiéseis coger ¿no?" Dije pegando la oreja al suelo. "Hum..."

"Dejarlo, es como hablar con una pared." Afirmó Cuervo. "Va a hacer lo que le de la gana."

"Por aquí tiene que haber algo..." Murmuré yo levantándome y frotándome la nariz. "Hay pasos que se alejan... por allí, y por allí. Ambos son muy suaves lo que indica que están alejándose más y más y estan ya a bastante distancia..." Añadí señalando a las direcciónes para seguir buscando algo.

"¿Qué buscas exactamente?" Me preguntó Kotetsu.

"Cualquier cosa; si han pasado por aquí han tenido que dejar un rastro." Afirmé yo mientras los jovenes saltaban por las ramas buscando rastros también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Estan por ahí." Dijo un rastreador. "Son unos cuantos."

"¿Sabes si estan todos juntos?" Preguntó uno.

"Sí... No, hay unas trece personas, cinco están por los árboles o más lejos, el resto están por el suelo... se alejas unos de otros pero no mucho..." Dijo el rastreador.

"Bien, vayamos..." Dijo el jefe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jutsu mentes unidas." Dije yo parándome en una rama con los ojos cerrados y centrandome en un ave de presa que Narciso me había hecho en roca y que se elebó al instante.

Acababamos de coger una pista de nuestras presas y llevabamos solo unos minutos corriendo cuando oí ruidos siguiendonos. Por eso había parado de golpe, mientras estaba con mi mente puesta en ese ave para ver por sus ojos desde el cielo si conseguía encontrar a los que nos perseguían.

"Eh, no podemos parar." Dijo Iruka.

"¿Hachi?" Me dijo Iruka.

"Esta sincronizándose con algún animal." Afirmó Cuervo. "Ya lo hemos visto antes, cuando esto pasa necesita estar parada para poder mantenerse en la mente del animal..."

"¿Significa eso que hay peligros?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Hay que correr." Afirmé yo despertando de golpe cuando rompieron el ave. "Un ave de roca canta demasiado; nos siguen los mismos típos que cuando la taberna..."

No fue necesario decir más, apretamos el paso aún más e hicimos unos requiebros para marear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ah!. ¡Han aumentado la velocidad!" Dijo el rastreador de pronto. "¡Se alejan deprisa!"

"¡Deprisa!" Dijo uno de los jefes. "¡No podemos perderles de nuevo!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquí llegan..." Dijo una voz profunda.

"Bien..." Dijo una voz femenina. "Teníamos ganas de jugar un poco..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Les hemos perdido?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"No sé, la verdad es que... ¡cuidado!" Grité cuando ví algo volando hacia las chicas, saltando para derribarlas y protegerlas.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" Preguntaron Izumo y Kotetsu volviéndose.

"Vaya, vaya..." Dijo un hombre de pelo blanco con un chaleco como el de jounin de la villa de la hoja pero una cinta de la arena en la frente y otra de la hoja en la cintura como si fuera un cinturón. "Mira qué tenemos aquí. Una vieja amiga."

"Eh, Ichimaru, tú eres mío." Le dijo Zarza apuntandole con un kounai. "Déja en paz a Belladona y métete con alguien de tu tamaño."

"Ni lo sueñes niña." Le dijo una chica de pelo negro largo y muy maquillada con ropas negras semejantes a las mías y una cinta roja en la cintura. "Tú eres mía."

"Subaru." Dijo Cuervo. "Supongo que entonces, Ayame está por aquí también..."

"No tan rápido, amiguito." Le dijo una pelirroja con un abrigo color crema oscuro y gafas de sol saliendo a la vista. "Tú eres mío."

"Vaya, vaya." Dije yo levantándome a pesar de las heridas en la pierna. "Así que esto está ahora en familia... Que pena, yo solo veo a tres de vosotros contra casi catorce de nosotros."

"No nos subestimes." Me dijo un clon de sombras de Ichimaru a mis espaldas que yo destruí en un segundo con un movimiento rápido. "Sabes de qué somos capaces..."

"Aún así, seguimos siendo más." Afirmó Kotetsu tirándole un ataque para descubrir que era otro clon.

"Ya, pero vosotros sois reales y nosotros unos maestros de jugar con la gente." Dijo él.

"Ah, claro." Afirmó Subaru cogiéndo a Ino desde atrás. "Supongo que vustros amigos no os lo han dicho."

"No nos han dicho qué." Preguntó Kakashi viniendo a echarnos una mano.

"¡Callate!" le dije yo atacándole con una bola de chidori que le había visto hacer a Sasuke, pero fallando el ataque y rompiendo dos clones de golpe en vez del original. "Tú no tienes derecho a hablar así de nosotros..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé hasta cuando duró la batalla, ni siquiera sé porqué duró tanto; nosotros eramos ninjas de nivel, estabamos cuatro asesinos, cuatro ninjas de élite y cinco jovenes promesas... entonces¿por qué no podíamos acabar con eso pronto?

Ellos solo eran tres asesinos, el resto eran buenos ninjas, pero no de élite.

_"Se han encargado de que estemos ocupados y no podámos hacer mucho..."_ Pensé yo.

Entonces... no pude hacer nada... la primera lluvia de espinas me llegó sin aviso y sin que pudiése verla venir... Se clavaron en mis piernas, brazos y espalda y me hicieron perder el equilibrio un poco; pero entonces me levanté tras hacer auto control para controlar las punzadas de mis gemelos perforados por las espinas de hierro que me habían disparado.

Acabé pareciendo un erizo de espinas de metal; pero seguí peleando, con ojos llenos de ira y odio pero con valor. Mis compañeros estaban peleando, todos estabamos heridos, y no podía dejar que siguiensen así...

"Auch¿Estás bien Hachi?" Me dijo Kakashi cuando me caí de espaldas sobre él pinchándole con mis puas.

"Sí, sabes que no puedo sentir dolor..." Le dije levantándome. "No sé que quieren estos ahora, pero sea lo que sea no me gusta... Hay que acabar con esto pronto." Añadí antes de volver a lanzarme a la pelea.

Entonces se ve que se les acabaron las espinas y una flecha voló hacia mí que la paré pero otra se me hundió en el hombro tirándome hacia atrás.

"¡Corred!" Les grité a mis compañeros desde el suelo. "¡Iros de aquí!" Añadí mientras sentía como la maldición se me extendía poco a poco por el brazo sin que pudiése hacer nada.

Entonces dos flechas más se me clavaron en ese brazo, una justo en el hombro, la otra casi en el pulmón... volví a caer al suelo. No podría luchar con ese brazo, y gracias a Dios, esa maldición se había parado debido a la flecha y a lo que iba inpregnada en ella.

Aún así, a pesar de todas las cosas que tenía clavadas y tener un regero de sangre calléndo de mi boca por la comisura de esta...

"¡Hachi, para ya!" Me gritó Kakashi en el suelo. "¡Vas a matarte!"

"Vaya..." Murmuró alguien en los árboles. "Parece que al final ha encontrado una fuerza mayor aún..."

Yo seguía luchando con fuerza, por la misión... no, por eso no, por mis compañeros, por mis amigos... por salvarles a ellos sin importarme lo que me pudiése pasar.

Entonces una flecha traspasó el hombro de Naruto que gritó de dolor mientras yo acababa con dos de los soldados enemigos del montón y me giraba a verle. Entonces una chica con un velo tapándole media cara, pelo rosa en punta en la coleta hacia arriba, visitiendo como una asesina ninja que era.

Se ensañó con Naruto y cuando fui a ayudarle, una flecha me traspasó la espalda kunto al pulmón y derribándome mientras otra flecha se me clavaba por el frente a milimetros del corazón sin llegar a tocarlo pero haciéndome sangrar bastante. Caí hacia el frente, y estuve allí, intenté levantarme pero no me dejaron.

"Misabi, llébatelos." Le dijo una chica que era exáctamente como ella.

"Misabi... Mikabi... Miyabi..." Murmuré yo echando borbotones de sangre.

"¡Callate bruja!" Me dijo la hermana que tenía encima mío pisándome la cabeza.

De pronto no pude oír más, solo silencio a mi alrededor mientras comenzaba a ver todo borroso y parpadeaba lentamente. Vi mucho revuelo borroso, pero no podía saber que era, ya que pronto me caí al suelo desmayada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Preguntó Tsunade cuando una luz enorme iluminó el cielo en medio de la noche cegando a todos por unos segundos en medio de la batalla.

"¡Esa luz cegadora!" Dijo Crisantemo acabando con uno de los enemigos. "¡No es posible!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, vaya..." Dijo una voz cruel y grave de mujer. "Mira qué hemos cogido aquí..."

"Mi señora, aquí hay más." Dijo otra voz. "Están heridos."

"No les toquéis." Dijo Cuervo apareciendo en un árbol y poniéndose junto a mí con Kakashi.

Con una sola patada les derribaron a ambos.

"¿Y estos?" Dijo otra voz. "Que farrucos."

"Cogerlos a todos." Dijo la primera voz. "Llevemosles al refugio 2. No, a ella no." Dijo refiriéndose a mí. "No podemos moverla así..."


	42. Chapter 43

**Naruto 43: El grupo de las coloridas 'Sin patria'. El secreto.**

"Humm..." Murmuré yo de pronto.

"¿Esta despierta?" Dijo Izumo suavemente.

"No." Afirmó Kakashi. "Al menos no consciente... pero pronto lo hará."

"Vaya... cuesta creer que siga viva..." Afirmó Iruka.

"Os cuesta creer... os cuestra creer..." Dijo Zarza gruñendo. "¡Por eso le dijimos que no regresase, maldita sea!" Dijo tirando el trapo ensangrentado que me había quitado al agua con rabia. "¡Si volvía se volvería una blandengue!. ¡Mirad lo que le han hecho por intentar protegeros!"

"Zarza, ya está bien." Le dijo Cuervo. "A mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero es su decisión. Tienes que respetarla como el resto, aunque duela."

"¡¿Qué ha podido ver a esta panda de blandengues y cabezas huecas como el rubio ese?!" Le dijo ella.

"Eh, o te calmas o te sales fuera." Le dijo Cuervo mientras Sakura echaba ungüento a unas heridas de Naruto con cuidado. "Aquí necesitamos descanso."

Entonces ella relinchó con ira y cogió la palangana de agua y se fue fuera. Poco después se oyeron golpes y gritos de rabia de ella llena de ira.

"Jo, cada vez más pienso que todos vosotros estáis locos." Dijo Kotetsu mientras Ino le ponía un parche en la espalda para curarle una herida.

"Llevamos casi tres días oyendo sus quejas." Afirmó Iruka. "Y aún no sabemos quiénes eran esas misteriosas mujeres..."

"Ya, claro..." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Oye, tú sabes algo ¿no?" Le dijo Kakashi sospechando de él por sus respuestas últimamente.

"Yo no sé nada." Dijo él. "Preguntarle a ella cuando despierte."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Necesitaremos unas vendas nuevas..." Dijo Sakura mientras se inclinaba sobre mí para volver a sellarme el agujero que tenía en el pecho donde aún no habían tenido valor de quitarme la flecha que traspasaba de lado a lado a milimetros del corazón.

"No es normal que una persona aguante tanto tiempo en estas condiciones..." Afirmó Izumo preocupado.

"No, a veces me pregunto... si no ocultará algo realmente importante..." Afirmó Kotetsu.

_"Esto está comenzando a cantar demasiado."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Si descubren que ese pájaro está encerrado en ella... entonces tendrá problemas mayores."_

"Oye, Kakashi." Le dijo Iruka. "¿Te ha contado algo sobre esto a tí?"

"No." Dijo él captando la mirada dura de Cuervo. "Supongo que ella tiene demasiada fuerza dentro de ella como para dejarse vencer así como así."

"Lo que tiene es una cabeza muy dura y una misión que cumplir." Afirmó Cuervo apollado en la pared con los ojos cerrados. "Aún tiene una tarea pendiente, busca algo y como no lo ha encontrado no va a morir así como así... En otras palabras, aunque esté muy grave, aunque esté en el límite de la vida y la muete... ella va a pelear siempre por vivir."

Entonces vieron como yo movía un brazo unos milimetros hacia él.

"Has fallado Fenix." Me dijo él. "Y deja de ponerte farruca, tal y como estás ahora no puedes hacer nada."

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y entraron dos chicas de rosa.

"Venimos a ver si ha despertado la chica." Dijo la rubia.

"Es evidente que no." Afirmó Shikamaru. "¿Quiénes sois?"

"Mi nombre es Amarillento." Dijo la chica rubia.

"Yo soy Rosa." Dijo la otra.

"Eh, dejad de rajar ya." Dijo una voz fuera. "Sabéis que ella prefiere que no se hable tanto..."

"Lo siento." Dijo la rubia susurrando. "A Purpura no le hace mucha gracia que hablemos con vosotros..."

"¡¡Amarillo!!" Dijo la chica de fuera. "¡¿Qué te hemos dicho de hablar nombres?!"

"Deja, ya entramos nosotras." Dijo una voz más seca pero melodiosa.

"De eso nada." Dijo Rosa. "Que vosotras os cargáis a los chicos."

"Aparta, blandita." Le dijo una mujer vestida de negro apartándola y bajándose junto a mí.

"¿Qué tal?" Dijo otra morena vestida de negro de espaldas en la puerta.

"Sigue dormida." Dijo la primera morena. "Y me parece que no va a despertar hoy... Se va a sentir un poco decepcionada."

"Anda que cuando le digamos que aquí la rubia se ha identificado con el alias a estos señores..." Dijo la que estaba de espaldas.

"Nosotros no decimos nada si vosotros no decís nada." Dijo Izumo.

"Calla que aún hemos de entretenernos un poco... Espías de la villa de la hoja..." Dijo la que estaba de espaldas.

"Andando, y vosotras, no os quedéis aquí." Dijo la primera tirando del brazo de la rubia mientras la pelirosa les seguía.

"Son bordes." Dijo Iruka.

"¿A quién me recuerdan?" Dijo Kakashi con ironía. "Ah, sí, a nuestra amiga Zarza."

"Bueno... Zarza como vuestra amiga son de una especie aparte." Dijo Cuervo. "A saber qué les han echo a estas mujeres."

"Lo que está claro es que conocen a alguien de nosotros." Dijo Shikamaru. "Y como aquí nadie les conoce..."

"Hachiko." Dijeron todos a coro.

_"Jo, esta mujer tiene demasiado oculto en el pasado..."_ Pensó Sakura._ "Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado para que todos los que le conocen fuera de la villa le consideren tan dura y peligrosa..."_

_"Me pregunto hasta cuanta gente conocerá Hachi fuera de la villa... y por qué todos los que conoce son así de misteriosos."_ Pensó Kakashi mirándome tumbada en el suelo en un futón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jefa, sigue dormida." Afirmó una de las dos morenas.

"Lo hemos comprobado tras Rosa y Amarillo..." Añadió la otra morena.

"No esperaba que se despertase tan pronto." Dijo la jefa oculta en las sombras del cuarto tras un tejido. "De todas formas, mantener la vigilancia. No sabemos quienes son los que le acompañan aparte de los dos asesinos."

"Sí jefa." Dijeron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche cuando entró de nuevo la rubia en el cuarto llevando unos ungüentos.

"Espera." Le dijo Kakashi. "No te vayas aún."

"¿Necesitais algo más?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, que nos digas por qué nos recogiste." Dijo Iruka. "Quiero decir... estabamos allí tirados, heridos y derrotados. ¿Por qué nos habéis recogido?"

"Lo siento, no puedo hablar..." Dijo ella haciendo ademán de irse.

"Amarillo ¿no?" Le dijo Cuervo. "Tranquila, no diremos nada."

"Es por ella." Afirmó señalándome suavemente con la cabeza antes de irse.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó Sakura. "¿Qué es?. ¿Una sacerdotisa o algo así?"

"No." Dijo Zarza mirando a la puerta con recelo. "No es una sacerdotisa, ni tampoco sabemos nosotros qué tienen que ver esas mujeres con ella."

"Eh, pajarraco." Le dijo Kakashi. "Tú sabes algo ¿no?"

"Como diría mi amiga... Yo solo sé que no sé nada; Platón." Afirmó Cuervo dejando a todos pasmados.

"Eh, deberíais dormir." Les dijo Iruka a Ino y Sakura. "Nosotros vigilaremos."

"Ya, ya." Dijo Zarza. "Durmamos todos, estos no van a dejarnos irnos así como así..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya bastante tarde esa misma noche cuando parpadeé un poco al sentir algo moviéndose sobre mí con cuidado.

"No te intentes mover." Me dijo Cuervo. "Que nos conocemos y sé que te vas a incorporar."

"Cuervo..." Murmuré yo. "¿Qué ha... pasado?. ¿Dón... dónde est... estoy?"

"Te dejaron echa un trapo en la pelea." Me dijo. "La verdad es que te cargaste a un montón, pero las trillizas te atacaron a base de bien y con fuerza. Te tendieron una emboscada, a todos nosotros. Pero es evidente a quién les interesaba dejar peor..."

"¿Los... niñ... niños?" Le pregunté.

"Estamos todos vivos." Dijo Cuervo. "Bueno, salvo..."

"Se han llevado a Naruto y a Sasuke." Dijo Kakashi viniendo a mi lado y dejandome ver que tenía heridas feas también.

"Por mi... culpa..." Murmuré yo girando la cara a otro lado. "Por mi culpa... han..." Murmuré mordiéndome un labio con frustración.

Deseaba llorar, mis ojos estaban comenzando a empañarse de lágrimas... Debería haber sido fuerte, de nuevo me habían arrebatado a unos compañeros de equipo... y yo no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

"Eh, hiciste lo que pudiste." Me dijo Cuervo dándole un codazo a Kakashi.

"Sí, ninguno pudimos hacer nada." Afirmó este. "Todos estaban compinchados y su coordinación era muy buena. Era imposible que hubiésemos podido hacer nada por evitarlo..."

"Además, se ensañaron contigo." Me dijo Cuervo intentando solucionarlo. "Eso es que te consideran una amenaza..."

"Eso es cierto." Mintió Kakashi. "Además, te atacaron con saña; creíamos que estabas..." Entonces no pudo aguantarse más y me abrazó la cara entre sus brazos. "Pesábamos que te habían matado..."

Era la primera vez que veía a Kakashi con los ojos así, estaban comenzando a enrojecersele y le brillaban como si también estuviese a punto de llorar. Pero eso no me reconfortó lo más mínimo, tan solo me sirvió para que me sintiése peor. Cerré los ojos.

"Lo... lo siento... igu... al no... debería... haber si... do la... líder... esta v... vez." Me disculpé. "No s... soy más... que una... cría."

"No digas eso." Me dijo Kakashi. "Es cierto, sigues siendo una cría, pero ya eres toda una mujer ninja."

Ahí volví a dormirme, no desperté hasta el atardecer siguiente; y antes de eso, oí al resto hablar en mi recién recobrada semi-consciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Aún no ha despertado?" Preguntó la misteriosa lider a las hermanas al día siguiente de nuevo.

"No, pero parece que ha hecho mejoras." Afirmó Azabache, la primera morena.

"Su pulso es más normal, y parece que ha estado más tranquila últimamente..." Afirmó su hermana. "Y la ropa parecía haber sido movida un poco, lo que podría haber sido que se despertó pero volvió a caer inconsciente."

"Bien, quiero que sigais vigilándoles." Dijo la mujer oculta tras el tejido en la sala contigua. "Solo aseguraros que están bien, que no se escapan... Y en cuanto a ella, dejarla hacer, si tenemos a los otros aquí, no se escapará."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que al final ha despertado." Dijo Izumo frotándose la herida que Sakura acababa de curarle como pudo.

"Eso son buenas noticias." Dijo Ino. "Ahora ya podremos estar más tranquilos."

"¿Puede... puede oirnos?" Dijo Sakura mirándome de cerca mientras cogía un bote de ungüento para poner en unas heridas de los chicos. "Me refiero a... como la otra vez..."

"Prueba a ver." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Eh, ya puedes despertar." Me dijo Cuervo molesto. "Y cuando lo hagas, deja de decir esas tonterías de que no eres buena líder, porque si para estos no lo eres... para nosotros eres la mejor y única que podríamos tener."

"¡¿Que a dicho qué?!" Dijo Zarza enfadada. "¡Como cuando despiertes digas eso no va a ser el enemigo el que te patée, voy a ser yo!"

"Eh, tanquila, tranquila." Le dijo Cuervo.

"La verdad es que llevas razón." Dijo Narciso. "Un buen lider no es el que dicen ellos mismos que lo son, sino los que demuestran serlo en epocas de necesidad. Pensando en el bien de todos y a veces descuidando el suyo propio. Y de eso es de algo que parece que ella tiene de sobra."

"Muy bien. ¿Y si salimos los tres a tomar un poco el aire con los guardias de la puerta?" Dijo Cuervo entonces.

"Esos no se mueven de ahí en todo el día." Dijo Kakashi. "Cambian cada ocho horas pero nunca estamos sin vigilancia..."

"Pero al menos, nos dejan salir de este cuarto un poco." Afirmó Sakura. "Esto es ya casi como una prisión..."

"Porque estamos heridos que sino..." Dijo Lee.

"Esos tipos no eran unos cualquiera." Afirmó Sai. "Son asesinos bastante peligrosos. Al menos el de pelo blanco y la mujer de pelo negro largo."

"Subaru e Ichimaru." Confirmó Yamato. "No sé qué pintan en esto pero no son gente que sea fácil o agradable de vencer. Estan buscados por todas las villas."

"Son unos malditos tramposos." Afirmó Zarza desde la puerta. "Y cuando ella se despierte se va a ir a buscarlos y les va a patear el ombligo."

"De eso os lo puedo decir yo mismo." Afirmó Cuervo antes de irse. "Si hay algo que ella no soporte es que toquen un pelo a los suyos. Piensa que les ha fallado así que va a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperarlos... aunque tenga que morir ella..."

"Anda que..." Dijo Kotetsu. "No me extraña que sea así de rara últimamente, con unos amigos como esos..."

"¿Creéis que lo que ha dicho de que cree que es culpa suya es cierto?" Dijo Iruka preocupado.

"Probablemente sí." Afirmó Yamato. "Cuando ella encabeza una cosa se piensa que todo lo que pasa es por culpa suya."

"Y ahora se llevaron a Naruto y Sasuke." Afirmó Sai.

"Pues entonces no le decimos que se los han llevado." Afirmó Ino. "Si no lo sabe todo arreglado ¿no?"

"Me temo que es tarde." Dijo Kakashi. "Anoche despertó un poco, se enteró entonces. Y además, ahora nos está oyendo, aunque no lo parezca."

"Hachi, tienes que despertar." Me dijo Sakura mientras se disponía a retocarme un poco las heridas del torso. "No fue culpa tuya... tenemos que recuperar lo que robaron y tenemos que recuperar a Sasuke y Naruto..."

"Claro que no fue culpa tuya." Afirmó Izumo. "No podías haberles visto venir."

"Ninguno pudo verles venir." Afirmó Kotetsu. "Era... casi imposible."

Después de eso, cuando desperté era de noche, estaban hablando entre ellos y metiéndome a mí en la conversación casi dormidos y sin esperar respuesta mía.

"En el fondo sabes tú también que no fue culpa tuya." Dijo Iruka. "Aunque fueses la que encabezaba el grupo, no era culpa tuya."

"Siempre has sido así." Dijo Kakashi. "Y creo que por eso has sufrido más de lo necesario..."

Eso me hacía algo dentro, me dolía pero a la vez era como si me quitasen un peso de encima. Y cuando sentí que todos dormían, me intenté incorporár. Me costó bastante sentarme, sentía que me dolía todo lo que me moviése.

"Como ves, nadie te culpa de lo que pasó." Me dijo Cuervo tumbado de espaldas a nosotros.

"Cierra la boca, Cuervo." Le dije yo.

"Como siempre tan delicada." Me dijo. "Echaba un poco de menos esa faceta tuya dura y fría; aunque la cálida y tierna no estaba tan mal... Sabes perfectamente que sé qué es lo de perder a tus compañeros por un descuido propio; lo tuyo no ha sido eso y tú lo sabes. Hiciste todo lo que pudíste, incluso estoy orgulloso, te llevaste a un montón de tipos por delante, aunque lo que te hicieron fue una emboscada. Sabían que estabas allí, sabían quien eras y cómo neutralizarte. Fue juego sucio."

"Que esperabas de esos." Le dije yo deprimida. "Siempre juegan sucio."

"Entonces... por qué te está afectando tanto ¿eh?" Me preguntó.

"Porque debería haberles percibido, debería haber olido esa emboscada a un kilometro de distancia." Afirmé. "Y debería haber sabido que iban tras los niños."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron, yo estaba despierta, débil, pero despierta. Intenté arrastrarme fuera de la cabaña al amanecer, pero no pude moverme apenas así que me quedé junto al ventanuco de papel de arroz trasero que era duro de verdad pero permitía entrever lo que había fuera. Así me encontraron cuando despertaron todos, sentada allí y mirando através del papel.

Al principio no me vieron, ni siquiera pudieron saber dónde estaba, así que se asustaron un poco.

"Eh, no seais tan ruidosos." Les dije. "No puedo entender lo que dicen..."

"¡Hachi-sensei!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Estas viva!"

"Vale, vale." Dije. "Sakura, me vas a ahogar..."

"Lo siento." Dijo ella sonrojándose.

"Bueno... ¿dónde se supone que estamos?" Me preguntó Kotetsu.

"Estabamos esperando a que despertases para que nos lo dijeses." Afirmó Kakashi.

"La verdad es que no tengo ni idea." Dije. "No sé qué hay fuera... pero por lo que puedo ver dibujado en el papel de la ventana, y las aves que se pueden oir por aquí... yo diría que en algún punto entre la villa de la arena y la de la Muerte. Pero no estoy muy segura... Por cierto¿quién nos recogió?" Pregunté mirándoles.

"Ni idea." Dijeron. "No hay datos de la gente."

"Al parecer usan alias como vosotros." Afirmó Kakashi.

"A ver... había una tan amarillo." Dijo Ino pensando. "Parecía un poco pardilla, la verdad."

"Amarillo, Rosa, Verde, Midori, Azabache, Negro y compañía." Dije yo. "Genial, eso significa más problemas."

Entonces llamaron a la puerta grande.

"Pelirosa." Me dijo Azabache. "Sal fuera; nuestra jefe quiere verte."

"Tendréis que entrar a buscarla." Afirmó Kakashi.

"No, ahora salgo." Dije yo. "No os metais con ellas." Les recomendé. "Si son las que creo, son algo así como nosotros pero con diferentes condicones..." Añadí para ellos antes de salir y que la puerta volviése a cerrarse tras de mí.

"¿Es esto necesario?" Pregunté yo cuando atrancaron la puerta mientras yo salía cojeando y me cubrían los ojos.

"Sí, es una medida de seguridad." Me dijo Azabache.

"Ah, las hermanitas..." Dije yo sonriendo. "Azabache y Negro. Veo que no han perdido el tiempo."

"Bueno... personalmente, creo que a las alfa no nos hubisese importado dejar a todos los de ahí dentro en donde os dejaron los que os hicieron eso." Afirmó Terracota con ironía. "Pero al parecer, eran amigos tuyos."

"Las gemelas oscuras y Terracota, vaya, supongo que ahora os debo una¿no?" Dije yo bromeando para llevarme un golpe que me hizo casi caerme hasta que me sujetaron.

"Por eso siempre me has caido bien." Dijo Terracota mientras las gemelas me cogían en volandas. "Eres una tía con sentido del humor."

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo con ironía. "¿Falta mucho?"

"No, justo ahí." Dijo Negro. "Cuidado con..."

"El escalón." Dije yo calléndome al suelo. "Y la trampa esa que acaba de saltar."

"Vaya..." Dijo otra voz.

"Ya os dije que no era un fraude." Les dijo Azabache.

"Como siempre, unos reflejos muy buenos, aunque lleves los ojos tapados." Afirmó Negro ayudándome a levantar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo la jefa. "Es curioso, nunca pensé verte en esta situación."

"Yo tampoco lo esperaba." Afirmé yo. "Supongo que ahora te debo una."

"No." Dijo ella. "Hoy por tí mañana por mí. ¿Qué os pasó¿Quiénes son los tipos que estaban con tu pajarraco y contigo?"

"Compañeros." Dije yo. "Ahora no trabajo solo con Cuervo, nuestro equipo de 'escorias' es más grande ahora; y yo vuelvo a ser soldado de una villa."

"¿Has avandonado la tuya?" Me preguntó.

"Para nada." Afirmé yo. "Soy de ambas. Por cierto, supongo que no te habrás enterado, pero ahora soy Shikage de mi villa, y soldado de la villa de la hoja. Ah, y una cosa más, sobre tu villa natal."

"No me vengas con esas ahora." Me dijo enfadada. "Yo ya no tengo villa."

"Bueno, de la villa de la arena." Me corregí yo. "Su Kazekage murió, lo asesinaron hace años; ¿y adivina quién es ahora el nuevo Kazekage?"

"Me da igual, puede ser cualquiera de esos idotas cabezas cuadradas que seguían al hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre." Afirmó ella.

"Bueno, es muy divertido." Dije yo sonriendo. "Porque cuando me dijeron su nombre tuve que volver a preguntarlo... Gaara." Dije sonriendo al ver que ella abría los ojos mucho por la sorpresa. "Es curioso lo que se parecen vuestros nombres ¿verdad, Gaaka?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nos han encerrado." Dijo Kakashi tras intentar abrir la puerta sin exito.

"Tranquilo." Le dijo Cuervo. "No le van a hacer nada. Como mucho le interrogarán, pero no creo que se deje hacer mucho. Además, recuerda que ella no puede sentir dolor. Aquí no saben cómo hacerle daño."

"Eso no me hace sentir nada mejor." Afirmó Kakashi sentándose.

"A no ser que puedas romper la puerta, vencer al ejercito que haya fuera y encontrarla sin saber dónde la han llevado, no podrás hacer nada." Le dijo Kotetsu.

"Ahora lo que hay que pensar es cómo recuperar a Naruto y Sasuke." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Primero hay que pensar cómo salir de aquí." Afirmó Ino. "Esto no pasa de zulo..."

"Espera a ver qué dice Belladona cuando vuelva." Afirmó Zarza.

"Sí, parecen amigos de ella." Dijo Shikamaru. "Al menos los que vinieron a cogernos en el lugar de la emboscada..."

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó el sonido de pasos suaves en el terreno húmedo de fuera y oyeron como la puerta volvía a abrirse.

"Buenas, siento el retraso." Dije entrando y volviéndo a sentarme junto a la puerta de rodillas cansada. "Creo que aún no puedo andar todo lo bien que debería..."

"¿Dónde has estado?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Con unas viejas amistades." Afirmé. "Que no tienen nada que ver en esta guerra... per van a echarnos una mano, espero. Solo para encontrar a Sasuke y Naruto. Les encontramos y ellas abandonan. Nosotros tendremos que recuperarles."

"¿Ya no te importan tus notas?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"Me importan más los niños, pero me temo que ahora son dos misiones a la vez." Dije yo. "Y me temo que esa no fue la última vez que vimos a esos tipos. Volverán."

"Entonces hay que huir de aquí." Dijo Izumo.

"Si van a volver lo mejor sería ponerse de camino de nuevo." Afirmó Kotetsu.

"Aquí estamos seguros." Afirmé yo. "Además, no podemos seguir estando todos como unos trapos."

"Esto es un asco." Afirmó Ino. "Apenas hay espacio para todos."

"Hay un poco de espacio en el piso superior y aquí al lado." Dije yo. "No me digáis que no sabíais que esto es un cuarto doble con un poco de espacio bajo el tejado." Añadí al ver la cara que ponían.

Entonces fui como pude hasta la pared donde estaban apoyados los niños y toqueteé las paredes hasta encontrar el resorte que hizo que la pared se soltase y pudise moverla un poco hasta hacer una puerta corredera.

"Eso es otra sala, y bajo el tejado hay un pequeño cuartito." Dije yo. "Esto es una casa refugio estandar."


	43. Chapter 44: Una mirada al futuro

**Naruto 44: Una mirada al futuro.**

((Fan fic pero total. Bueno, es un capítulo de relax mientras nuestros amigos se curan y vuelven a ponerse tras la pista del cuaderno de notas robado y los dos secuestrados. Esperemos que no se duerman en los laureles o los malos malosos se les alejarán y luego a ver quién es el guapo que les pilla. Jaja.))

((Por cierto, este capítulo va un poco de la visión de futuro que tengo yo. Digamos que va a ser como dentro de unos... 3 o 4 años más. O sea, Kakashi tiene 31-32, Hachi 27-28, Naruto y su generación los 20-21...))

10.02 am. Día 30 del 12 mes del año del buey; Afueras de la casa de Naruto.

En una casa del centro.

"Naruto..." Dijo una voz suave en la habitación. "Vamos, despierta..."

"Hinata..." Murmuró Naruto acurrucandose. "Cinco minutos."

"¡Eh, Naruto!" Le gritó Kiba desde abajo con Shikamaru y Sasuke. "¡Baja de una vez, tenemos que ir a encargarnos de la decoración!"

"¡Mueve el culo perezoso!" Le gritó Sakura del brazo de Sasuke. "¡Sigues siendo un bajo como siempre!"

"¡Sois unos mandones!" Les gritó él saliendo en calzoncillos a abrir la ventana. "Ahora bajo..."

Eso sirvió para hacer sonreir a todos abajo. El tiempo había pasado, pero todos ellos continuaban siendo amigos. Ahora hacía años que no había peleas ya, la Villa de la Hoja tenía alianzas con la Villa de la Muerte, la de la Arena y la de la Niebla así que no había mucha gente que se atreviese a declararles una guerra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.48 am. Día 30 del 12 mes del año del buey; Preparativos en la villa para la celebración del nuevo año.

"Madre mía..." Murmuró Iruka cuando todos se acercaron a ayudar con la decoración y a montar las mesas para la fiesta en el enorme descampado junto a la villa. "Ya vienen aquí los jovenes."

"Eh, ya era hora." Les dijo Kotetsu mientras él e Izumo llevaban un montón de tablas con otros ninja para monatar las mesas. "Deberíais estar aquí ayudando hace tiempo ya." Añadió Izumo.

"Las chicas ir con Anko que acaba de llegar también, ir a poner la decoración y a ocuparos de los preparativos." Les dijo Ibiki.

"Vaya, vaya..." Dijo Genma frotandose el cogote. "Parece que otra vez los hombres nos ocupamos del trabajo pesado y ellas de la parte artística y culinaria."

"¿Eh?" Dijo Gai cuando llegó. "¿No falta alguien?"

"Si te refieres a esos dos..." Dijo Iruka sonriendo. "Creo que van a su bola."

"Como siempre." Afirmáron el resto sonriendo mientras Gai se quejaba de cómo de desconsiderados eran al dejar que todos trabajasen duro y ellos estar a su bola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

08.16 pm. Día 30 del 12 mes del año del buey; Fiesta de celebración del nuevo año.

Era ya por la tarde cuando al parecer todos estaban ya sentados por grupos y parejas. Como siempre, mayores por un lado, jovenes por otros, 3ª edad por otro...

"Eh¿se sabe ya si vamos a estar todos?" Preguntó Shikamaru con la mano en el respaldo de Temari sentada junto a él.

"Aquí parece que está todo el mundo." Dijo Sasuke junto a Sakura que mantenían las manos enlazadas. "Incluso Lady Tsunade que está ya un poco cascada está presidiendo la mesa."

"Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, aún no han aparecido todos nuestros conocidos." Afirmó Sai sentado junto a Ino ambos también con las manos enlazadas.

"Bah... esos dos siempre van a su bola." Afirmó Naruto rodeando a Hinata con un brazo por la espalda. "¿Os apetece apostar por si van a venir o no?" Dijo divertido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

06.40 pm. Día 30 del 12 mes del año del buey; Afueras de la casa tradicional.

"Eh." Dijo una voz femenina en una casa grande a las afueras de la villa desde el cuarto de baño. "¿Vienes a la bañera o qué?"

"Ya va..." Dijo un hombre de pelo blanco en punta hacia un lado con el ojo izquierdo cerrado mientras se quitaba una venda que llevaba tapándole el rostro de la nariz hasta el mentón. "¿A qué viene tanta prisa?"

"Te vas a quedar frio." Afirmó la chica de pelo recogido bajo una toalla enroyada para manternerlo lejos del agua. "Además, no podía esperar más a este momento..." Añadió acercándosele sensualmente hasta quedarse apoyada pecho contra pecho con él sonriendo. "Un baño juntos... ¿cuánto hace que no nos dabamos uno?"

"Supongo que desde que nos mandaron salir a buscar a esos tipos." Me dijo. "Dos deserciones en este año..."

"Eso por no decir las misiones como Shikage y emisarios de mi villa." Afirmé sonriendo contra su pecho. "Ya tocaba descanso..."

"Supongo que querras pasarte también por la fiesta." Le dijo él.

"Por supuesto." Afirmó ella. "Después de quitarnos este olor a sangre, suciedad y sudor." Añadió ella estirandose para alcanzar un bote tras él y poniéndole el pecho cerca de la cara sin darse cuenta antes de volver a meterse en el agua. "Gel milagroso." Afirmó sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo. "Un par de manitas con esto y oleremos a rosas."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

09.30 pm. Día 30 del 12 mes del año del buey; Fiesta de celebración del nuevo año.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Sakura sonriendo cuando vieron el buey sagrado parado en el centro de todo para hacerlo oficial. "He oído en el hospital de la hokage cuando vino a curar a un paciente que van a traer el tigre negro enorme para dar la bienvenida al año del tigre."

"Ah, sí." Afirmó Naruto. "¿Seguirá siendo el mismo que aquella vez?"

"Seguro. Y esperemos que venga también su protectora aquella vez." Dijo Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

09.50 pm. Día 30 del 12 mes del año del buey; Fiesta de celebración del nuevo año.

"¡Eh!" Dijo Iruka de pronto señalando a un lateral sonriendo. "¡Mirad quienes aparecen por fin!"

"Ya pensabamos que no llegabais." Dijo Anko junto a Genma sonriendo. "La pareja del momento."

"No hay otro par que trabajen juntos tan bien." Afirmó Genma sonriendo y sacándose la pajita que siempre llevaba en la boca para saludar. "¿Quién iba a decirlo?"

"Venga Kakashi." Le dijo Iruka. "Os hemos guardado un hueco entre nosotros y los jovenes."

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo Kakashi sonriendo y saludando con la mano que no llevaba unida a la cadera de la chica sonriente junto a él. "Hachi y yo hemos venido expresamente para esta fiesta."

"¡¿En serio es ella?!" Dijo Gai mientras yo saludaba con dos besos a todos, jovenes y mayores de la cuadrilla.

"Bueno, bueno." Dije yo sonriendo. "Que solo me he cambiado un poco el peinado."

"Se os ve cada vez más juntos." Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Qué¿para cuando tenemos boda?" Preguntó Naruto bromeando.

"La verdad es que..." Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Sabíais que el Shikage tiene la autoridad para casar a gente?" Dije yo sonriendo. "Y en su defecto, el sub-shikage."

"La verdad es que la ceremonia de la Aldea Oculta de la Muerte es algo sencillo y breve." Afirmó Kakashi arrimandome la silla con caballerosidad antes de sentarse él a mi lado. "Estuvímos... un día de celebraciones antes de volver a conseguir que nos dejasen irnos a seguir nuestro trabajo."

"¡¡No!!" Dijeron todos pasmados o riéndose.

"A ver, a ver." Dijo Kurenai carraspeando. "Brindemos por el nuevo matrimonio."

Todos levantamos las copas para brindar.

"Eh, que hay que repetirlo por el rito de Konoha." Dijo Kakashi.

"Sí, que decidimos hacerlo por ambos." Afirmé yo.

"Vaya..." Dijo Shikamaru. "¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Con lo mal que parecíais llevaros los dos."

"Sí, tan pronto estábais a buenas como estábais enfadados y peleando." Afirmó Ino.

"¿Aún no os habéis dado cuenta?" Dije yo. "Precísamente por eso lo nuestro es tan fuerte."

"En una pareja tiene que haber también disputas." Afirmó Kakashi. "Y lo mejor son las reconciliaciones." Añadió poniéndome la mano rodeandome la cintura.

"Bueno, y aparte de casaros en secreto¿qué tal ha ido la misión?" Preguntó Iruka.

"Eso, eso." Dijo Kotetsu. "Que llevabais ya como un año fuera salvo por una semana y media en total entre todos los días que habéis pasado sueltos por aquí."

Estuvimos toda la noche charlando sobre las batallitas, recordando las aventuras que habíamos tenido ese último año... poniéndonos todos al día de todo lo ocurrido a cada uno de nosotros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12.00.09 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del tigre; Fiesta de celebración del nuevo año.

"¡Campai!" Dijimos todos a la vez sonriendo mientras el reloj de la aldea marcaba las doce de la noche y acababa la ceremonia de intercambio del buey por un tigre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

09.50 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del tigre; Calle de la villa de Konoha.

"Bueno¿qué planes tenéis ahora?" Nos preguntó Iruka mientras Narutoy Hinata, él, y Kakashi y yo parábamos en un punto para cada uno ir a tomar un camino diferente. "¿Volvéis a salir de misión?"

"Calla, calla." Dije yo. "Que nosotros también descansamos un poco."

"Tenemos planeado pasar un poco de tiempo aquí." Dijo Kakashi. "Disfrutar de la casa un poco... necesitamos descansar un poco y recuperarnos de unas heridas."

"No os gustaría saber dónde tengo yo una herida." Dije suspirando cansada.

"Venga, ya." Me dijo Kakashi sujetándome mejor. "Creo que alguien ha bebido un poco de más hoy..."

"Jooo... que parece que esté borracha." Me quejé separándome de él molesta. "Solo he bebido una copa de más."

"Vale, no te enfades." Me dijo. "Bueno, otro rato os vemos." Añadió para el resto.

"Hasta otra." Dije sonriendo. "Pero no nos esperéis hasta mañana por la mañana como muy pronto... al menos yo estoy rendida..."

"Venga, pues vamos a dormir." Me dijo Kakashi con signos de estar muriéndose de sueño también. "Buenas noches."

"Serán buenos días ¿no?" Dijo Naruto señalando el sol en lo alto del cielo.

"Lo que sea." Dijimos los dos a la vez antes de irnos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hacen una buena pareja." Dijo Hinata a Naruto suavemente.

"Como nosotros dos." Dijo este sonriendo.

"¿Es cierto que están siempre dicutiendo?" Dijo ella entonces.

"Desde que la conocimos ella ha sido muy fría y dura." Dijo Naruto. "Y con él ha sido siempre demasiado fría; tiene un caracter demasiado fuerte para ser una mujer..." Añadió suspirando. "Así que había muchas peleas entre ellos, pero vaya, que la mayoría eran de un día solo, a veces horas." Dijo él sonriendo. "Siempre han tenido esa pequeña conexión entre ellos."

"Me alegro de que por fin se hayan casado..." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras llegaban a su casa. _"Algún día nosotros..."_ Pensó sonrojándose levemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.01 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del tigre; Casa de Kakashi-Hachi.

"El caso es que este sitio es un poco... grande para nosotros dos¿no?" Me dijo Kakashi mientras yo estaba en el baño desmaquillándome las cicatrices y todo.

"Bueno... ya sabes qué hacer para llenarlo." Le dije. "Un niño o dos estarían bien."

"Vaya, yo pensé que no te apetecería quedarte quieta un momento." Me dijo apareciendo tras de mí solo con los pantalones mientras yo mantenía su camisa de dormir puesta y sujetándome en un abrazo por las caderas suavemente y besándome el cuello. "Así que lo de criar hijos..."

"Ya, bueno." Dije tirando el algodón al retrete y girándome hacia él. "Verás, un niño o dos no es quedarme quieta un momento; es seguir trabajando hasta días antes de que vaya a nacer, igual incluso traerlo a la vida en algún sitio fuera de la villa, parar unos meses de cualquier actividad peligrosa... y luego al menos un año de trabajo en la villa para poder criar a nuestro o nuestros hijos como dios manda." Afirmé sonriendo con mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y tras besarle. "Eso sería un motivo genial para para por una temporadita."

"Me alegra oírte decir eso." Afirmó sonriendo. "Fíjate tú que yo no te veía como madre. Como tía o hermana mayor aún, pero como madre..."

"Bueno, pues ya me busco otro padre para mi futuro hijo." Le dije bromeando y separandome de él para irme al cuarto. "Y en cuanto a la casa... es perfecta para tener un poco de intimidad."

"Ven aquí, mi niña." Me dijo cogiéndome sonriendo sobre su hombro y haciéndome reir. "Es increible... ¿por qué pesas cada vez menos?"

"Porque no me alimento bien cuando estamos de misión." Dije sonriendo desde su espalda. "Y tú lo sabes, me lo repites cada vez que digo que prefiero no parar a comer algo."

"Porque es cierto." Me dijo dejándome suavemente en la cama del dormitorio tras cerrar yo la puerta con un empujoncito suave. "Ahora que eres mi mujer a ojos de todos... quiero que te alimentes bien¿entendido?"

"Vale." Dije sonriendo. "Siempre que pueda."

"Siempre." Me dijo él. "No quiero que esta preciosidad pase hambre..." Añadió recorriendo mis curvas suavemente con sus manos y haciéndome reir.

¿Qué podía decir? Tras una alianza con mi villa de la muerte, una guerra que acabó tras muertes importantes para todos... por fin estabamos pasando por un periodo de calma que parecía prometer durar mucho; tanto era así, que había comenzado a plantearme en serio lo de crear una familia. Y por ahora eramos dos en la familia.

Kakashi había decidido unirse a mí cuando decidieron que yo podía ser de más ayuda a la villa como élite dentro de la élite, ambos sabíamos curación de los médicos, técnicas prohibidas y asesinas de los ambu... eramos rápidos, listos, teníamos un oído y olfato finísimos, agilidad y agilidad mental... y todo un sinfín de características que nos hacían un par de peones valiosos para la villa. Además, Lady Hokage me nombró enlace oficial con la Aldea Oculta de la Muerte y por ello, podía cumplir con mis funciones de Shikage y mis funciones de ninja de 'super-élite' de la villa de la hoja.

Y ahora, me había casado por los ritos de la Aldea de la Muerte con Kakashi, con el que llevaba siendo pareja estable desde hacía mucho tiempo; mi felicidad no podía ser mayor...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12.10 pm. Día 2 del 1 mes del año del tigre; Casa de Kakashi-Hachi.

Esa noche habíamos dormido mucho, recuperamos horas de sueño que habíamos perdido en la última misión. Ahora que habíamos cazado a aquél desertor, teníamos por delante unos días, al menos, de tranquilidad. Podíamos estar en casa todo lo que quisieramos, sin horarios, sin obligaciones de sol a sol... un poco de tranquilidad y libertad.

Desperté al mediodía del día siguiente, segundo día del año del tigre, primer mes; y ese año era mi año... el año del tigre.

"Vaya..." Murmuré al ver que Kakashi volvía a tenerme bien segura entre sus brazos. "Este hombre parece que tema que me vaya a escapar... A ver cuanto le dura esta tranquilidad..." Dije suavemente y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios sin siquiera desear hacerla.

Mientras movía mis manos suavemente sentí la reacción de Kakashi a lo que hacía y sonreí, sobre todo, cuando se giró y me dejó a mí encima suyo; pero lo peor era que la camisa que me había puesto, me había caido por los hombros hasta la baja-espalda dejándome los hombros al aire mientras él me mantenia sujeta y bien sujeta. Hasta que despertó.

Lo primero que hizo fue parpadear un poco y sonreir suavemente mientras me acariciaba la cara para retirarme un mechón de pelo de la cara con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, angelito." Le dije sonriendo y frotando mi cara suavemente contra su mano unos segundos.

"Eh, bonita... ¿ni hoy puedes dormir mucho, gatita grande?" Me dijo bromeando.

"Ya ves." Le dije sonriendo a milimetros de su cara. "No pude resistirme a ser yo la que te despertase hoy. Habrá que ir pensando en ir a conseguir algo de comer, es más de mediodía."

"No..." Dijo divertido abrazándome de nuevo contra él. "¿Por qué las mujeres tenéis esa necesidad de tener todo bajo control?"

"¿No eras tú el que decía que últimamente no comía bien?" Le dije casi riéndome. "Creo que puedo aguantar sin comer hoy."

"Yo también." Afirmó él volviéndo a cerrar los ojos. "Va, durmamos un poco más..."

Justo en ese momento, los estómagos de ambos rugieron a unísono y nos reímos.

"Vale, me has convencido." Me dijo. "Vamos al asador, yo invito puesto que no me apetece cocinar hoy."

"Vale, creo que por una vez aceptaré ese plan." Afirmé yo. "Suena genial."


	44. Chapter 45

**Naruto 45: Gaaka, la misteriosa lider de las coloridas asesinas. El espía derrotado.**

Al final, estuvimos como un par de días más hasta que nos recuperamos; incluida yo más o menos.

"Bueno, si ya estais todos bien..." Dije sonriendo un poco. "Deberíamos partir, Naruto y Sasuke están por ahí a saber dónde y cuando más estemos por aquí más lejos podrían estar."

"Lo peor es que no sabemos si siguen vivos." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Bueno, yo le habría matado solo por no soportarlo." Dijo Zarza.

"¿Tú que crees, Fenix?" Me preguntó Cuervo en medio de todo ese barullo haciendo que la gente me mirase para ver qué pasaba.

"Yo diría que sigue vivo." Dije yo pensando. "Tengo esa impresión, además... Naruto tiene interés extra por algo dentro de él. Si matan a alguien es a Sasuke, pero él no se va a dejar matar así como así."

"Eso está claro." Afirmó Kakashi. "No creo que tengan intención de matarlos."

"Eh, Hachiko." Me dijeron de fuera. "Sal."

"Salimos todos." Dijo Kakashi.

"Espera." Dije yo para girarme a la puerta. "Ya salgo yo sola."

En unos segundos se abrió la puerta y salí para que volviese a cerrarse tras de mi.

"Oye¿me vas a decir quién era este y por qué venía buscándoos?" Me dijo Ocre.

"Ni idea." Afirmé yo. "Darle un par de patadas y a ver si mis compañeros saben quién es."

"Eh, pringaos." Les dijo Azabache tirándoles al tio en medio de todos. "¿Este es amigo vuestro?"

"Que si le conoce alguien, vamos." Dijo Amarillo.

"Ni idea." Dijeron.

"Espera un momento y le hago cantar como un pajarito." Dijo Cuervo.

"Vale." Dije yo. "Te dejamos solo."

"Vale." Le dije tranquila. "Ve a la habitación de al lado."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La espera fue un poco larga y penosa, aunque estuviese en un cuarto aparte, los efectos de Cuervo llegaban atenuados a nosotros y nos hacía sentir mal.

"Bueno, a este no se le puede sacar gran cosa." Me dijo Cuervo. "Pero sí le he sacado algo."

"Eh, ahora no nos enseñes los higadillos del tío." Le dije yo al ver que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo. "¿Algo de información?"

"Sí." Dijo sacándo un royo de su ropa y tirándomelo. "Información secreta, además, venía buscando a alguien."

"Que era..." Dijo Sakura.

"A ella." Me dijo mirándome a mí. "Tal y como supusimos tienen una información codificada y piensan que ella puede ayudarles con lo de descodificarla."

Eso causó un silencio sepulcral.

"Bueno, pues esto está muy claro." Dije yo. "Era una de las cosas que podían pasar y al final..."

"Eh, no tan rápido." Me dijo Izumo. "¿Por qué te buscan a tí?"

"Porque esos papeles que se llevaron eran míos." Afirmé yo seria mientras me cambiaba de ropa tras el tabique de papel del cuarto donde habían interrogado al espía. "Y están codificados en un código que me inventé yo y cambia a cada página."

"Vamos, que te aseguraste que no lo leía nadie más." Dijo Kotetsu. "Bueno, al menos eso que llevamos de ventaja."

"Al parecer, solo le interesa ella." Dijo Cuervo. "Al resto no tendrán inconveniente en matarnos."

"Entonces solo hay una salida posible..." Afirmé yo tras un rato en silencio pensando y calibrando mis opciones.

Podía huir, podía rendirme, podía seguir con ellos y pelear, conseguir que nos lo devolviésen todo por la fuerza... pero ninguna de ellas serviría para lograr nada... estaría arriesgando a mis compañeros...

Solo le veía una salida posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué vas a hacer al final?" Me preguntó Gaaka cuando salí de la casa a lavarme un poco las heridas que me quedaban.

"Lo único que puede hacerse en este caso." Afirmé. "¿Cómo te has enterado?"

"La casa está vigilada, no nos fiamos de la gente que te acompaña." Me dijo. "Sabes que si haces eso... serás una traidora ¿no?"

"No me queda otra opción." Afirmé yo con valentía. "Haré lo que sea necesario."

"Entonces... necesitarás algo más." Me dijo ella sacando una bolsa de sus ropas y dándomela. "Abrela solo cuando veas que estás muy apurada."

"Gracias." Dije yo suavemente antes de volver a la casa con un recipiente de agua fresca.


	45. Chapter 46

**Naruto 46: Cautivos. Más aliados se unen a la batalla.**

"Lo siento mucho." Murmuré mientras vaga sola por los bosques ya un poco alejada del refugio de las asesinas de Gaaka, exhiliada de la villa de la arena. "Este es el único modo..."

No me sentía bien por lo que había hecho; había preparado una bebida para todos y la había servido como si nada sabiendo que sus efectos, además de calmantes y rehabilitadores serían que dormirían un buen rato por lo que no sabrían que me había escapado ni podrían seguir mi rastro que confiaba que hubiése desaparecido pronto.

Así que ahora estaba corriendo yo sola por los árboles intentando no dejar un rastro que seguir en mi huída de aquel lugar. Estaba llendo hacia una muerte casi segura puesto que no pensaba ni por lo más remoto descifrarles el código.

Tras dos días huyendo, estaba cansada puesto que aún no me había repuesto del todo, así que paré un poco a descansar; me hice un nido en un árbol y me oculté allí. Desde fuera sería imposible localizarlo, así que supe que tras un baño para eliminar mi olor corporal que pudiése tener y que me delatase ante un olfato fino, me oculté allí a la espera de volver a estar un poco más descansada para continuar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" Gritó Sakura. "¡Se ha escapado!"

"¡No grites!" Le dijo Ino. "Me duele mucho la cabeza..."

"A todos." Dijo Shikamaru. "Está claro que nos hechó algo en la bebida para hacernos dormir."

"Y ahora nos lleva más de un día de camino." Dijo Cuervo. "Si se ha preocupado de que no la sigamos no vamos a poder hacerlo."

"¿Y qué pretende ahora?" Dijo Iruka. "¿Que la maten?. ¿Acaso está pensando en darles el código?"

"Eso sería una traición muy gorda." Dijo Narciso.

"No creo que pretenda darles el código." Dijo Kakashi frotándose la cabeza que le dolía horrores. "Aunque haya huído, no creo que su plan sea el dar información al enemigo."

"Yo tampoco lo creo." Afirmó Zarza contra la pared. "Nunca traicionaría a los suyos."

"Bueno, pues sea como sea hay que ir a buscarla antes de que cometa una locura." Dijo Kotetsu.

"Sai, Yamato." Les dijo Kakashi. "Vosotros sois del Anbu ¿podéis rastrearla conmigo?"

"Lo intentaremos." Dijeron ambos.

"Yo puedo hacer algo para ayudar." Dijo Narciso. "Solo necesito piedra."

"Vale, consiguela." Le dijo Kakashi. "Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y Rock Lee... vosotros en la fila por parejas. Kotetsu e Izumo en la retaguardia, Iruka y ellos tres al frente. Yamato, Sai y yo iremos buscando el rastro."

Del equipo original ya solo quedaban allí Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka, Kakashi, Cuervo, Zarza, Narciso; Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, Ino y Rock Lee. Naruto y Sasuke habían sido raptados, y yo me había escapado para ir a buscarles y recuperar mis notas. Eso eran problemas añadidos con los que no contábamos cuando comenzamos la misión.

"Yo iré con los chicos." Dijo Narciso. "La rubia no puede correr bien, y el de la coleta tampoco podrá correr en perfectas condiciones. Podemos rastrear desde arriba el camino."

"Bien, vale." Dijo Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía dónde estaba el camino, ni qué camino tomar... Aún así, encontré un pequeño rastro. Me metí dentro de la mente de un ave y rastreé el bosque. Así me enteré de que había dos pajaros de piedra montados por Narciso y Shikamaru e Ino que aún estaban lejos pero no tardarían mucho en llegar hasta mí. Por otro lado, hice al ave volar hacia el este mientras me metía en la mente de un zorro y los hacía ir a cada uno en una dirección para buscar un rastro.

La gente de Gaaka me dijo que habían visto cierta actividad por el norte, así que eso había hecho, había ido hacia el norte. No me costaba mucho volver a pillar un rastro, y sobre todo... dejar que me pillasen los que me venían buscando para obtener el código.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ha pasado por aquí..." Dijo Sai. "Pero no deja huellas..."

"Os dije que no quería ser encontrada." Dijo Cuervo sentándose en el suelo. "Pero no vamos tan mal. Se está comenzando a dejar pistas."

"¿Se las está dejando o las ha dejado a posta?" Dijo Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, ahí quieta." Me dijo una de las tres gemelas parándome en seco.

"¿A dónde te crées que vas?" Me dijo la otra.

"A buscar algo." Dije yo. "¿Y vosotras, pecorilla?"

"Uno, no insultes nunca a los que tienen tu vida en sus manos." Me dijo la tercer apareciendo en la punta del triángulo.

"Vosotras." Dije yo. "Uhhhh... que valientes, tres contra una, así ya podréis." Les dije para tocar las narices un poco mientras me preparaba para atacar.

En cambio, fueron ellas las que me dieron unos golpes y me dejaron inconsciente.

"Vaya, esto ha sido demasiado fácil..." Dijo la primera.

"No le des muchas vueltas." Afirmó la segunda. "Estaba medio muerta, ahora estará débil de verdad."

"Sea como sea hay que llevarla ya." Dijo la mayor de las tres. "El jefe la estará esperando..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquí se pierde el rastro." Afirmó Yamato.

"Tiene que haber alguna pista." Afirmó Ino.

"Aquí ha habido una pelea." Afirmó Sai.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Izumo.

Entonces Sai se levantó y les mostró un escupitajo con sangre que había echado yo cuando me habían pegado fuerte.

"Entonces... la han cogido..." Dijo Sakura decepcionada.

"Si quería que la siguiesemos tal y como ha demostrado el pequeño rastro que nos había dejado inconscientemente, entonces habrá por aquí algún otro rastro." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Vale, busquemos pistas." Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Una pista como esto?" Afirmó Zarza de pronto tras agacharse un poco.

"Por ejemplo." Dijo Yamato viendo cómo en el suelo había un rastro que había hecho yo con una de mis heridas abiertas hacia una dirección.

"Parece que la arrastrasen hacia allí." Afirmó Sai mostrando como poco antes de que acabase el reguerillo había una mancha más suave de sangre como si hiciese una flecha.

"O igual es una trampa." Afirmó Kotetsu. "Ya se ha escapado tras dejarnos dormidos con medicinas."

"Nah..." Dijo Shikamaru. "Si fuese una trampa no se hubiése molestado en dejarlas tan ocultas como casuales."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ya la tenemos." Dijo una de las gemelas mientras su compañero masculino me tiraba al suelo sin ninguna consideración.

"¿Os ha costado?" Preguntó una voz fría.

"Menos de lo que esperabamos." Afirmó el otro hombre que iba. "Las tres gemelas la cogieron tras pelear bastante."

"Supongo que será porque estaba mal herida." Dijo la voz de otro hombre junto al primero.

"Vale, aseguraros que cuando se despierte no se vaya a ir." Dijo la primera voz fría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bufff... esto es dificil." Dijo Yamato. "La sangre está seca, eso indica que nos llevan ya bastante ventaja."

"Podría ser un día o hasta dos." Dijo Shikamaru.

"De todas formas, hay que seguir." Dijo Sakura.

"Tenemos que recuperarles a todos." Afirmó Ino.

"Zarza¿puedes hacer algo?" Preguntó Cuervo.

"Si están lejos no podré hacer nada." Dijo ella. "Pero lo intentaré."

Aunque él no fuese un líder propiamente dicho, era como si fuese un segundo yo; claro que no ostentaba ningún título oficialmente pero todos confiaban en su lideradgo.

Zarza cerró los ojos y se puso a oir los sonidos.

"Oye, los que vais volando¿qué tal van las cosas?" Le dijo Kakashi.

"Hay rastros de muchos tipos." Dijo Shikamaru. "Pero ninguno suficiéntemente poderoso como para identificarlo como el que debemos seguir."

"Desde luego hay algo más tras esto que lo que parece." Dijo Ino. "Lo que ha hecho esa mujer tiene nombre, y es traición."

"Ella nunca traicionaría a nadie." Dijo Cuervo. "Por desgracia, parece estar unida emocionalmente a la villa de Konoha. Nunca, nunca, nunca traicionaría a vuestra villa."

"Y a la nuestra sí." Dijo Narciso.

"Ni a la nuestra." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Eh, hay unos ruidos... me resultan familiares." Dijo Zarza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Ya has conseguido descifrar el código?" Le preguntó la mujer de pelo rojo a Sasuke mientras él y Naruto estaban enjaulados en diferentes prisiones una frente a la otra.

"No, esto es demasiado complicado." Dijo Sasuke. "Además, no pienso ayudaros."

"¡Cabr---s!" Gritaba Naruto. "¡Soltadme de una vez!"

De nuevo volvieron a darle los ataques de los sellos que le habían puesto, haciéndole gritar.

"A ver cuando aprendes a mantenerte quieto." Dijo el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer.

"Bueno, habría que repetir lo de intentar motivarle." Afirmó la mujer.

"Sabes qué ordenes tenemos." Afirmó el hombre. "Nada de actuar sin consultarlo antes."

"Bueno." Dijo ella. "Lo solicitaré antes. Espero que me dejen volver a intentar convencerle a la fuerza mañana mismo." Afirmó mientras ambos se alejaban.

"Genial." Dijo Sasuke. "Otra vez tendrémos que tragar las torturas..."

"Ni se te ocurra darles esa información." Le dijo Naruto rabioso.

"¡Callate idiota!" Le dijo Sasuke. "¡¿Crées que soy tonto?!. ¡Por supuesto que no voy a decirles nada! Además... tampoco puedo descifrar nada... Parece que el código no sea el mismo en una página seguida."

Entonces se fijaron en mí. Aún tenía sangre seca por donde había tenido heridas de la última pelea. Además, aún conservaba las magulladuras de la vez anterior.

"¿Crées que estará bien?" Dijo Naruto.

"Eso espero." Dijo Sasuke. "Aunque... tiene un aspecto horroso."

"Igual... igual está mal de verdad." Afirmó Naruto.

"Sea como sea está desmayada." Afirmó Sasuke. "Y nosotros prisioneros. Tampoco ella va a poder ayudarnos."

"Un ninja debe saber cuando dejarse vencer." Afirmé susurrando sin moverme pero mirándole de reojo con los ojos medio cerrados. "Shhh... Actuar como si no estuviese despierta. Necesito tiempo para pensar y hacerme una idea precisa de la situación..."

"¿Sabes Naruto?" Le dijo entonces Sasuke. "Creo que es un error que pongan solo un guardia vigilandonos fuera de este sitio."

"¿Eh?" Dijo el rubio.

"No sé, si la maestra despertase igual escapaba." Dijo Sasuke pasando de la idiotez de Naruto. "Ojala estuviese despierta y así podríamos decirle que solo entran a darnos de comer o vigilarnos cada hora más o menos."

"¡Ah!" Dijo Naruto sonriendo al darse cuenta aparentemente de qué iba todo eso. "Si estuviese despierta seguro que se daría cuenta de que yo estoy preso por un montón de sellos."

"Y yo estoy preso con sellos también, y cadenas y trampas." Dijo Sasuke. "Claro que no sabemos qué sellos son, o lo habríamos roto ya."

Eso me hizo sonreir un poco mientras seguían radiándome de forma casual todo lo que nos rodeaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquí tenemos lo que hacía ruido." Dijo Zarza levantando un par de pinchos colgado de un hilo doble en un árbol. "Hay algo más haciendo ruido un poco lejos de aquí."

"Campanillas de aire." Dijo Sakura. "Son un móvil muy sencillo que hacen ruido."

"Hum..." Dijo Izumo. "Es como si fuesen pistas ocultas en esas cosas fuera de lugar."

"Sea lo que sea nos está haciendo el seguir el rastro más fácil." Afirmó Kakashi. "Sigamos." Añadió haciendo un gesto a los del ave para que siguiesen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, dejad de parlotear." Les dijo Saku golpeando los barrotes. "Sois un incordio."

"Eh, aún no he conseguido descifrar nada." Afirmó Sasuke. "Y con este trato aún voy a poder descifrar menos aún."

"Ya, seguro." Dijo Subaru. "En fin, tenemos permiso para demostrarte cómo contestar a la gente cuando te preguntan."

"¡No!" Gritó Sasuke mientras abrían la puerta de la celda para ir a torturarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nada." Dijo Sai. "No hay ninguna pista más."

"Bueno, descansemos un poco." Dijo Kakashi. "Pararemos un poco a descansar y buscar pistas, que cada uno se ocupe de su descanso. Partiremos al amanecer, cuando todo esté más claro..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lo siento." Murmuré susurrando con los ojos cerrados sin moverme lo más mínimo de mi posición mientras se procedía al cambio de guardia que dejaba la puerta sin vigilancia durante cinco minutos. "Lamento las palizas."

"Tú preocupate de tí misma." Me dijo Sasuke limpiándose la comisura de los labios. "Encuentra la forma de salir de esta."

"Os he metido en líos." Afirmé yo. "Siento no haber olido la emboscada... por culpa de eso os cogieron..."

"No fue culpa tuya, Hachi-sensei." Me dijo Naruto. "Deja de culparte por todo lo que pasa. No es justo... Es como si nunca confiases en el resto para ayudarte..."

"No debo confiar en el resto para hacer lo que yo debería." Afirmé con los ojos cerrado y un tono de ira contenida en mi voz. "Ese es el primer error que cometí, confiar en que alguien me cubriría las espaldas y por culpa de mis errores, ese y otros más, solo he conseguido que hiriesen a todos y os raptasen a vosotros dos."

Eso les hizo callar y oímos como el siguiente guardia llegaba a la puerta.

No hubo más voces esa noche, pero yo me mantuve despierta toda la noche, calibrando todo, haciéndome una idea a ciegas sobre todo lo que nos rodeaba, recogiendo datos sobre horarios, costumbres, espacio, localización...

La mañana llegó y noté eso cuando hubo un poco de iluminación en el oscuro habitaculo. Apenas era un rayo de luz colándose por unas grietas en la pared, pero lo justo para poder decirnos cuando era de día y cuando de noche...

"Bueno, a trabajar." Dijo una voz fría a la que ni había oído llegar. "Chico, ya puedes ir comenzando a trabajar. Y esta..."

De pronto noté cómo me daban golpes para obligarme a despertar, y sin embargo ni me molesté en abrir los ojos.

"Bueno, si decides que no quieres colaborar..." Dijo la voz de Nobara. "Sabemos que estás despierta, no te golpearon tanto..."

"Eh. ¡qué hacéis!" Gritó Sasuke.

"Danos el código y no le pasará nada al niño." Dijo Saku que era la primera que había hablado, esta vez a mi oído. "Y no sigas haciéndote la dormida, sabemos que estás despierta. Una paliza como la que te dimos no fue suficiente."

De nuevo me volvieron a zurrar y esta vez entreabrí los ojos lentamente como si estuviése recobrando la consciencia.

"Vaya, por fín despiertas." Dijo Nobara con ironía mientras yo actuaba como si no supiése qué había pasado o dónde estaba.

"¡Soltadme!" Dije yo intentando forcejear con las restricciones que tenía. "¡Ay!. ¡Soltadme!"

"¡Cállate o este sufrirá las consecuencias!" Me dijo Nobara.

"Me dá igual." Afirmé yo entonces. "Son solo unos críos malcriados. Si queréis hacerme algo aquí me tenéis."

"El código." Dijo Saku quitándole el cuaderno de las manos a Sasuke y tirándomelo a los pies. "¡Danos el maldito código de una vez!"

"Que te lo has creído." Afirmé yo. "Uno, eso es una tontería de niño pequeño; y dos, aunque fuese algo importante nunca se lo daría a una gente como vosotras." Añadí escupiéndoles a los pies.

"Muy bien..." Dijo Saku limpiándose el escupitajo contra el suelo.

Entonces comenzó a darme una paliza de campeonato, y yo no dejé salir de mi boca un solo sonido de dolor o queja. En cambio, Naruto gritó para intentar pararlo y dándose contra los sellos restringiéndole y haciéndole retroceder con dolor mientras Sasuke, sujeto por Nobara aún intentaba gritar algo parecido.

Por eso, Nobara le dió un golpe que le hizo caer mientras un hombre llegaba y entraba por la puerta.

"Saku, ya vale." Dijo la voz. "Por el amor de Dios, la necesitamos consciente y sabes que eso no parece tener efectos en ella."

No necesitaba verle para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz.

"Tú..." Murmuré casi siseando con ira. "Debí suponer que esto llevaba tu nombre..." Afirmé tirando de las restricciones que tenía y haciéndolas crujir y sonar en los intentos.

"Venga, venga." Dijo el peliblanco casi riéndose. "Nos hemos asegurado de que no te sueltes."

"Estas restricciones no van a durar para siempre." Le dije furiosa. "Espera que te ponga las manos encima, seré yo la que acabe contigo."

"Te equivocas." Me dijo otra voz que también conocía. "Seré yo el que acabe contigo, cuando nos des el maldito código."

De nuevo intenté soltarme, hasta oir esta última voz que me quedé congelada. No se podía ver al dueño, al menos no desde mi posición de espaldas a la voz... sin embargo, eso me hizo dejar de forcejear contra las restricciones.

"No es posible..." Dije entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, mirad qué he encontrado." Dijo Sakura arrodillada en el suelo junto a un corro de piedras.

"A ver..." Dijeron todos acercándose.

Allí, en el centro de ese círculo estaba la última pista que habían encontrado: una flor.

"Es solo una flor." Dijo Izumo.

"Pero..." Dijo Ino acercándose a la flor y cogiéndola. "Esta flor no crece por aquí... Es muy raro que haya una precísamente aquí; necesita de un clima frío y húmedo para sobrevivir..."

"¿Un clima frío?" Dijo Yamato. "Pues precisamente el clima de aquí es templado tirando a medio de humedad."

"Seguro que es una pista." Dijo Kakashi. "Ino¿sabes si hay por aquí algún sitio donde crezcan?"

"Sí, bueno, por aquí..." Dijo ella. "Es más bien en las montañas. En el monte Fujiu."

"Genial, eso está a kilometros de aquí." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Cubrir kilometros rápidamente será algo fácil." Dijo Cuervo. "Narciso puede hacer aves."

"No tan rápido." Le dijo ella. "Necesitamos piedra, y por aquí no parece que haya suficiente."

"Haz los que puedas." Le dijo Kakashi. "Y luego buscaremos más piedra por el camino."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ya vale." Les dijo el peliblanco al resto poniéndose en medio cuando me estaban dando una de las palizas de impresión por negarme a colaborar. "Os he dicho que no le toquéis un pelo."

"Tenemos ordenes directas." Dijo una de las gemelas.

"Iros, yo me ocupo." Les dijo él.

"Se niega a colaborar." Le dijo otra de las gemelas. "¿Acaso crées que va a hacerlo con tus métodos débiles?"

"Si la matáis o la dejáis inconsciente no podrá ayudar tampoco." Dijo él mientras yo escupía a un lado.

"No voy a ayudar de ninguna manera." Dije yo.

"¿Lo ves?" Dijo la tercera gemela.

"Que os vayais y me dejéis a mí." Dijo él casi despachándolas.

Al final, tras dudarlo unos segundos, se fueron las tres y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Yo entonces le miré con un ojo comenzándose a hinchar por los golpes recibidos.

"Lamento mucho lo que le han hecho a tu preciosa cara." Me dijo poniéndome un pañuelo en los nuevos cortes que tenía por toda la cara, intentando cortar la sangre. "Deberías colaborar, ya sabes que las gemelas se exceden en los castigos porque se molestan con facilidad."

"No quiero tu compasión." Le dije yo escupiendo más sangre. "¿Por qué sigues llevando eso?" Pregunté haciendo referencia al uniforme de Ambu que había robado a alguien antes de matarle.

"Me gusta." Me dijo. "Además, creo que así tengo más posibilidades de que te fijes en mí¿no?"

"Ni en tus sueños." Le dije escupiéndole en la cara. "Por mucho que te parezcas, no eres Kakashi. Tú solo me... me repugnas."

Con suavidad y lentitud, él se frotó la cara para quitarse el escupitajo que le había echado, lo miró y se limpió la mano en la tela roja que colgaba por su espalda del cuello.

"Con esa actitud tan fría y poco colaborativa no vas a llegar a ningún lado." Me dijo antes de darme un bofetón. "¿Por qué sigues empeñada en negar lo evidente?" Me dijo acercándose a mi cara y casi susurrando. "Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Cuanto antes nos digas el código y lo que queremos saber antes te dejaremos libre."

"Ya, como a los dos niños." Dije yo.

"Itachi tiene especial interés en el moreno." Dijo él levantándose. "Y el rubio... bueno, digamos que estamos buscando la forma de sacarle a Nuevecolas de dentro y meterlo en el cuerpo de alguno de nosotros. Personalmente creo que es una tontería, pero yo solo soy un peón. Kiyomaru tiene planes secretos creo."

A todo esto, tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban desmayados.

"Agradecería que no dijeses eso delante de ellos." Le dije. "O sufriréis la ira de ambos."

"Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, estan más que controlados por sus prisiones." Me dijo él. "Además, están desmayados."

"No voy a caer en tus trucos." Le dije yo. "No sé descifrar ese código, es de cuando tenía 8 o 9 años, se me ha olvidado eso; además, aunque supiese, tampoco os lo diría. ¿Para qué queréis leer el diario de una cría?"

"Sabemos que no es un diario." Me dijo él sonriendo y cogiéndome por la barbilla. "Tanto ellos como yo sabemos que lo que en realidad hay son información de todo el mundo de la villa."

"Quitate esa apariencia, me molesta." Le dije yo. "Si estuviese libre te la quitaría yo misma, a leches."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Que frío hace." Dijo Sakura frotándose los brazos.

"Toma." Le dijo Sai dándole una chaqueta mientras Shikamaru se la daba a Ino.

"Gra... gracias." Dijo Sakura.

"Bueno... ¿y ahora por donde?" Dijo Iruka. "Aquí no hay rastros que seguir."

"Ahora hay que buscar algo que nos indique por dónde seguir." Dijo Kakashi.

"Yo voto por que ya hemos llegado a los alrededores y sea donde sea que la tienen, la tienen escondida por aquí." Afirmó Zarza.

"Entonces hay que buscar algo que nos permita encontrarla." Afirmó Cuervo.

"Geez..." Dijoi Shikamaru mientras buscaban algúna pista o rastro que les indicase por dónde continuar. "Estoy comenzando a hartarme de buscar pistas todo el rato. ¿No era tan buena? Pues que hubiése dejado algún guia para llevarnos hasta ese escondite..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Dejarla en paz, cobardes!" Les gritó Naruto cuando volvieron a la carga y me intentaron torturar de nuevo.

Entonces volvió a chocar contra las barreras de contención que tenía.

"Yo ya me he cansado." Afirmó una Nobara dándole el relebo a Saku. "Sigue tú, anda..."

"Eh, esta se ha vuelto a desmayar." Dijo Saku.

"Mejor, dejémoslo hasta mañana..." Dijo Subaru. "A ver si podemos descansar..."

"Jo, que tía más cabezota." Afirmó Saku mientras salían de allí.

"Tiene demasiada fuerza de voluntad." Afirmó Nobara.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, los dos niños me miraron. Llevaba horas aguantando las palizas y la tortura, habían intentado convencerme varias veces por las buenas de que colaborase, pero yo me había negado en redondo.

"Ya se han ido." Dijo Sasuke.

"¡Pero si está desmayada!" Dijo Naruto.

"A mi no se me quita el sentido tan fácilmente." Afirmé yo con los ojos cerrados. "Mientras no cambien lo de darme golpes puedo seguir así. Y por mucho que me torturen o den palizas... Lo que quieren saber es demasiado peligroso para todos como para que se lo diga. Tendrán que matarme antes, y entonces no sabrán nada de lo que quieren saber."

"¿Qué puede haber tan importante en esos cuadernos?" Me preguntó Naruto.

"Datos." Afirmé. "Y una novela que escribí de renacuaja. De las que le gustan a Kakashi ahora pero más suavecilla."

Eso pareció dejarles boquiabiertos y se callaron un rato mientras yo sonreía divertida ante su reacción.

Ese silencio me favorecía, hacía rato que pensaba que había comenzado a oir ruidos fuera de esas paredes. Por supuesto, no me podía mover de allí, se habían asegurado de ello bastante bien. Tenía un montón de restricciónes y trampas alrededor de mí mientras no había nadie del enemigo intentando sacarme la información. De cualquier modo, al mantener mis ojos cerrados en todo momento, a pesar de las heridas que escocían pero no me dolían gracias al enorme control que había ejercido sobre mi dolor, había concentrado mi sentido de la vista en el resto de sentidos puesto que no necesitaba la vista gran parte del tiempo que llevaba allí.

Ya sabía exactamente cómo era la sala y dónde estaba cada cosa con detalle. Cada vez que algo se movía volvía a reubicarlo y asimilaba esa información... no había nada en la sala o alrededores que no estuviése controlado en mi mente. Así pues, el ruido de aves fuera de la pared gruesa del sitio donde nos mantenían presos me había hecho poner los sentidos alerta.

Sabía que era de noche fuera porque en la sala donde nos tenían presos no había apenas luz salvo por la poca que se colaba por el único ventanuco del cuarto a mis espaldas. Entonces comencé a mover mis músculos intentando poder hacer moverse a uno de los adornos que tenía colgados de mi cuello. Al final acabé cogiéndolo por la cadenita de cuero y mordiéndola conseguí que el colgante subiése hasta tenerlo entre mis labios.

Con cuidado lo soplé y de él comenzó a salir una cadena de sonidos agudos apenas perceptibles por el oído humano pero sí por el animal.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Exclamó de pronto Naruto. "¡Que pare ya!"

"Auo, aade os oios." Le dije sin dejar que el colgante volviése a caerse de mis labios.

Aún continué con las cadenas de sonidos un buen rato, hasta que oí fuera el sonido de un animal cercano. Entonces esperé y pronto oí otros sonidos de la naturaleza por lo que me puse a silbar cosas parando de vez en cuando y escuchándo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, la noche había caído en la montaña, y mis compañeros no habían conseguido encontrar un rastro fiable.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Sakura. "No podemos seguir congelándonos aquí sin la menor pista como premio."

"Lo mejor será descansar un poco." Dijo Iruka. "No podemos seguir buscando de noche; además, estamos todos cansados, no hemos parado en días."

Al final, Kakashi no podía seguir negando las apariencias; todos estaban aún heridos, cansados y su aspecto no era el mejor tampoco.

"Está bien, busquemos un sitio para refugiarnos." Dijo él.

"Sabia decisión." Afirmó Zarza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?!" Me gritó Subaru tras darme otro corte al brazo en un punto no letal.

"Insisto que deberías colaborar." Me dijo el peliblanco. "¿Cuánto llevas aquí?. ¿Cinco días, seis? Esto puede ser un infierno si sigues sin querer colaborar."

De pronto, un ave se posó en el ventanuco de la sala y llenó el aire de nuestra prisión con su agudo grito.

"Maldita ave..." Dijo Saku tirándole una cuchilla que la espantó.

"No pienso colaborar." Afirmé yo. "Podéis matarme si queréis, no tengo nada que perder."

"Tú no¿pero ellos?" Me dijo Saku cogiéndo un kunai y apuntando al pecho de Naruto que estaba aún inmovilizado.

"Le necesitáis vivo." Le dije sonriendo con sangre por todos lados y los ojos semi-abiertos a pesar de la hinchazónque casi me deformaba la cara y Naruto gritába amenazas. "No le mataríais."

"A él no, pero al moreno sí." Dijo apuntandole a él en vez de a Naruto. "A Itachi no le importaría si su querido rehen pierde un brazo o dos."

Entonces Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"A Itachi nunca le ha importado matar a nadie." Dije yo con ironía. "Solo a él mismo. Sasuke, no flaquées ahora. Intentan chantajearnos, no cedas; ninguno de los dos."

De pronto, los sonidos del ave volvieron a sonar, y esta vez, a eso le acompañó el sonido de cadenas de sonidos que solo Naruto captó y le hiciéron ponerse nervioso.

"¿Sabeis qué?" Les dije yo. "Creo que me habéis cabreado. Deberíamos haberos matado cuando tuvimos oportunidad. Pero ahora, habéis tocado mi fibra sensible."

"¿Y qué vas a hacernos?. ¿Escupirnos otra vez?" Me dijo Subaru riéndose. "Estás inmovilizada, no puedes hacernos nada."

"Que te apuestas a que en menos de diez minutos estoy libre." Afirmé yo sonriendo mientras sentía cómo una mirada escrutaba todo el interior.

Entonces, el ave voló de la ventana sola mientras Saku le apuntaba con una cuchilla.

"Maldíta..." Dijo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiése decir nada más, la pared voló en mil pedazos y una salva de armas volaron hacia ellas traspasando a Subaru de lado a lado el pecho y haciéndo que el resto retrocediésen un poco protegiéndose de esa salva.

"Mira tú que ratas más grandes hemos pillado." Dijo un rubio con el pelo de arriba en pincho y el resto atado en una trenza larga desde media cabeza hasta casi el culo.

"Y como no, de todos sitios que podíamos vigilar teníamos que encontrarnos con una conocida en este sitio." Afirmó el moreno loco de ojos verdes del demonio. "Te veo un poco apurada ¿no, jefa?" Añadió con ironía.

Hubo una pelea y entonces, cuando Nobara estaba ya en el suelo casi muerta el resto huyó y atrancaron la puerta tras coger a Naruto.

"Haku vino a avisarnos de dónde estabas." Me dijo el moreno recogiéndo su ágila en el brazo y acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó otro moreno viniéndo a intentar soltarme sin éxito.

"Todo lo bien que se puede estar en estas condiciones." Afirmé. "Necesto un poco de ayuda con eso, pero vais a tener que poneros a soltarme entre varios."

"¿Por qué será que siempre te metes en estos líos?" Me preguntó el chico de gafas.

"¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" Les preguntó Sasuke.

"15 demonios." Le dije yo. "Unos amigos míos. Por cierto, él también necesitará ayuda. ¿Podéis soltarle?"

"Será un placer." Dijo el loco de las zarpas.

"Por cierto... ¿qué hacéis vosotros tan lejos casa?" Les dije.

"Llevamos siguiendo a estos hijos de..." Dijo el más mayor. "Perdón, a esa gentuza. Llevamos siguiéndoles un tiempo. Al final como nos hemos enterado de qué pasaba hemos venido a pegarnos un poco con ellos para ver si podíamos terminar... un trabajo propio."

"Y ya de paso acababamos lo que alguien que todos sabemos no tuvo narices de acabar en su tiempo." Dijo el chico con el pelo revuelto y en punta en la trasera de la cabeza, negro y blanco.

"Esto ya está." Me dijeron los dos 'sacerdotes' del grupo quitándo las restricciones que tenía. "Solo falta cortar esas cadenas."

"Con permiso..." Dijo el de las zarpas de acero para dar un solo golpe y cortar las cadenas haciéndome a mí unos ligeros cortecillos. "Perdón."

"Gracias." Dije levantándome con ayuda de dos de ellos mientras acababan de liberar a Sasuke también. "Por suerte estos no sabían cómo hacerme daño ya."

"Pues menos mal." Dijo la única chica del grupo. "Chica, tienes una pinta que das pena."

"Ya vale." Le dijo uno de sus gemelos-chico.

"En fin, nosotros vamos a seguir con lo de hacer un poco de exterminio, tú llevate al niño." Me dijo el jefe de ellos.

"Espera, yo estoy buscando una cosa que ellos tienen. Y el rubio al que se han llevado es un compañero mío." Afirmé. "Pero Sasuke puede ir con el resto de mi grupo, supongo que estarán buscándonos. Yo me quedo a recuperar lo que es mío."

"Pero..." Dijo Sasuke.

"Yuki¿te importa ir con él hasta que encuentre al resto de nuestros compañeros? " Pregunté al tipo dulce con el pelo y ropas negros. " Si no le importa también les dices que volveré pronto. "

"Pero ¡quiero luchar! " Sasuke dijo. "¡Si mi hermano está allí quiero enfrentarme a él!"

"Tu hermano se escapará en cuantooiga que estamos aquí todos nosotros. " Dije. "No es la primera vez que lo hace. Y la vez anterior, él perdió algo contra mí. "

"¿Qué? " Sasuke me preguntó entonces.

"Él me permitió coger su ojo a cambio de conseguir bastante tiempo para escaparse. " Dije. "Porque hirió mi cara mucho y también porque estaba demasiado herido parapelar contra mí y yo lo habría matado sin dudarlo. Ahora, largo. "

" Alguien se escapa. " Jiro me dijo.

"Apostaría que es Itachi." Dije. "Sasuke y Yuki¿todavía seguís por aquí?"

"Nos marchamos." Yuki dijo la propiedad el brazo de Sasuke y tirándo de él hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrado lejos de la lucha sobre la espalda del hombre debido a las heridas que él tenía.

"¡Déjame volver!"Sasuke gritó.

" Lo siento, pero tengo ordenes específicas de no hacerlo. " Yuki le dijo suavemente como él solía hablar. "Además, estás herido y no serías capaz de pelar contra aquellos tipos y mujeres tan resistentes . Mejor no os metáis en esto ni tú ni tus compañeros."

"¡Pero ella también está herida! " Él dijo la tentativa de ser permitido para bajar de su espalda.

"Para. " Yuki dijo. " Ella es fuerte. Deber saber lo que se hace, además ... ¿asaso piensas que cualquiera de nosotros permitirían que matasen a un amigo? La protegeramos también. "

"¿Por qué parece como si ella tiene conociese a todo el mundo? " Sasuke preguntó enfadado y frustrado. "¿Por qué ha tenido ella la posibilidad de matar a mi hermano? "

"¿Hum? " Yuki dijo entonces. " No sé si ella conoce a demasiadas personas. Nosotros vivimos sobre un pueblo oculto que hemos construido. Poseo una posada en nuestro pueblo. Cocino para todos nosotros cuando ellos no quieren hacerlo y soy feliz cuando puedo ver una sonrisa de la gente al probar las cosas que cocino. " Él dijo sonriendo. "Tu amiga era la única mujer aparte de Shizu que ha venido alguna vez a nuestro pueblo."

"¿No sois guerreros?" Dijo Sasuke confuso.

"Sí pero no." Dijo Yuki sonriendo suavemente mientras cargaba con Sasuke. "Somos Ninjas, pero nunca hemos sido de la élite o jounins. Así que ahora simplemente vivimos tranquilos en la villa que nosotros mismos protegemos."

"Suena... como la villa de Muerte." Dijo Sasuke.

"Ah, sí." Dijo Yuki sonriendo. "La villa de vuestra amiga. He oído hablar de ella."

"Así que no conoces a nadie de ella." Dijo Sasuke.

"No." Dijo Yuki casi riendose. "Conozco a Takumi, es un hombre de la edad de Jiro pero se cubre la cara con una mascara de metal."

"¿El pajarraco?" Le dijo Sasuke.

"No sé." Dijo Yuki sonriendo mientras veía un grupo de gente corriendo hacia ellos. "¿Son esos tus compañeros?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Por ahí." Dijeron los tres hermanos gemelos (Keitaro, Kentaro y Shizu) al grupo de Konoha con Yuki que habían ido y en el que faltaban los chicos y chicas que se habían quedado abajo con Sasuke curándole y curándose. "Nosotros ya hemos acabado con esas tres." Añadió Keitaro sonriendo y con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

"Quedaros aquí." Les dijo Akemi que iba sujetándose el brazo que le habían apuñalado.

"Eh, cuando la encontréis..." Les dijo Shizu. "Decirle que yo me he encargado de la guarra que le hizo eso en la cara."

Según fueron avanzando, fueron encontrando al resto que se habían entrentenido librándose de enemigos sueltos y de bajo nivel con alguno de alto nivel; en cambio, no me encontraron a mí.


	46. Chapter 47: Futuro 2

**Naruto Extra: Futuro II. La famila que se forma.**

11.02 pm. Día 06 del 7 mes del año del tigre; Algún lugar en un bosque cerca de la aldea de la niebla.

Era una noche un poco extraña, llevabamos persiguiendo al mismo grupo de huídos para cazarles durante meses, asegurandonos de que eran traidores antes de matarles y asegurarnos que los secretos de nuestra villa de la Hoja seguían siendo secretos; yo llevaba días un poco rara, la verdad. Entonces, cuando estabamos cumplimentando todo el ritual de recogida de datos de secretos y todo lo referente a Konoha de los cadáveres, me entraron arcadas más fuertes aún que las que llevaba teniendo esos días y vomité junto al cadaver. Mientras me limpiaba la boca noté cómo Kakashi me miraba preocupado mientras continuábamos con nuestra tarea.

"Oye¿qué te pasa?" Me preguntó Kakashi mientras descansabamos un poco en un nido de los que solía hacer para compatir ambos. "Llevas unos días rara, pareces enferma..."

"Estoy bien." Le dije. "Aún así, supongo que necesitaría un médico..."

"Cuando lleguemos a Konoha me gustaría que te viese alguien del hospital." Me pidió.

"Esque... me temo que creo que puede ser..." Dije yo un poco alicaída debido a que las señales que estaba recibiendo últimamente eran un poco confusas para mí pero desde luego muy claras.

"Sea lo que sea yo estoy aquí para ayudarte." Me dijo abrazándome con más firmeza y besándome con ternura.

Ambos vestíamos con el uniforme de los Anbu, sabíamos que cuando volviésemos a la aldea, tendríamos unos días de descanso al menos, así que yo podría ir al médico tranquilamente... y yo sabía que iría a Sakura, la mejor médico que podía tener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.26 pm. Día 09 del 7 mes del año del tigre; Hospital de Konoha.

"Bueno, pues en el fondo no es tan malo. No estás enferma ¿no?" Me dijo Sakura sonriendo. "¿Quién lo iba a decir?"

Yo tan solo estaba callada; no podía decir nada, mis sospechas se confirmaban... Eso era malo.

"Oye¿estás bien?" Me dijo Sakura. "No sé, cuando se dicen este tipo de noticias la gente generalmente suele dar botes de alegría..."

"Estoy contenta." Dije yo entonces con cara preocupada.

"No me digas que Kakashi no es..." Me dijo ella sorprendida.

"No, no." Dije yo. "No soy tan diabólica... pero..."

"¿Pero?" Me dijo.

"Que no puede ser." Dije yo. "Yo no puedo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.40 am. Día 09 del 7 mes del año del tigre; Taberna Ichiraku de Ramen.

"Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos por aquí." Dijo Kurenai llegando con Gai.

"¿Ya has regresado de la cacería?" Le preguntó Gai mirando alrededor. "¿Hum?... ¿Dónde has dejado a Hachiko?"

"Le he hecho ir al médico para que le hiciése una revisión." Dijo Kakashi tomándose otro trago de su bebida. "Últimamente ha estado un poco rara, parece que esta enferma pero ella dice que está bien; como no siente dolor no sabemos nunca si está mal o solo es algo pasajero."

"¿Y cómo sabes que esta tan mal?" Le dijo Kurenai. "Si ella dice que está bien entonces..."

"Vomita por nada." Dijo Kakashi. "Es increible pero de pronto hay bastantes cosas que le dan arcadas, así que come menos que de costumbre... Me preocupa de verdad." Dijo suspirando.

"Hum..." Dijo Kurenai. "¿Y no se te ha ocurrido ninguna explicación?"

"Eso claramente es que muy bien no está." Dijo Gai. "Pero no te sirve de nada preocuparte si está en el médico. Cuando vuelva ya te preocuparás."

Kurenai por otro lado miró a Kakashi analizándolo con la mirada. Ella ya tenía una sospecha de qué me pasaba. Yo también era mujer, por muy fuerte o fría que fuese, el instinto maternal lo tenía también; y seguro que estando con Kakashi, más aún casados ya...

"Hola." Dije llegando y viéndoles. "Ey, Kurenai y Gai¿qué tal?"

"Bien." Dijo Kurenai mientras me sentaba junto a Kakashi. "Kakashi nos contaba que habías ido al médico."

"Sí¿qué tal?" Me preguntó Gai.

"¿Te ha dicho qué tienes?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Hum." Asentí. "Nada peligroso."

"Bueno, pues tomemos un vaso de sake y brindemos." Dijo Kurenai.

"Ah, lo siento." Afirmé. "No debería..."

"Bueno." Dijo Kurenai sonriendo y entendiéndo que no se había confundido con sus sospechas. "Creo que deberías llevarla a casa, Kakashi. Estará cansada... y se la ve un poco pálida. Ah, Hachiko... Felicidades."

"Gracias, supongo." Dije confusa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.45 am. Día 09 del 7 mes del año del tigre; Cuarto de baño de la casa de Kakashi-Hachi.

"Eh, al final no me has dicho qué te ha dicho Sakura que tenías." Me dijo Kakashi metiéndose en la bañera conmigo.

"Ah, no era nada demasiado grave." Dije yo un poco ida todavía. "Lo que pasa..."

"A ver, qué te pasa." Me dijo haciéndome volver la cara preocupado. "Estás demasiado ida como para que no fuese nada para preocuparse..."

"Estoy... Tengo... Yo..." Comencé a decir, por algún motivo no encontraba las palabras para decir todo lo que sentía. "¿Qué clase de persona sería si permitiese que el monstruo que vive dentro de mí... morase en una nueva víctima?"

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" Me dijo al verme casi llorando. "¿Por qué iba a pasar eso?"

"Yo... estoy enbarazada." Le dije casi susurrando y echándome a llorar. "¿Y si el hijo que estoy esperando hereda este espíritu?. ¿Y si antes de que pudiésemos sellarle el bebé muriese?"

Kakashi solo me abrazó; no dijo nada; no podía decir nada; no sabía qué decir. Todo le había cogido desprevenido... él, padre.

"No deberías llorar." Me dijo. "Un bebé es un motivo de felicidad. Además, no creo que ese pajarraco pueda pasar al bebé a no ser que su urna original muera, o sea, que tú mueras. Y no vamos a dejar que eso ocurra."

Eso debería haberme calmado, pero no pudo... Lo que sí me calmó un poco fue su beso que siguió a que saliese de su sorpresa y sonriense.

"¡Vamos a ser padres!" Gritó entonces. "¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" Añadió abrazándome con fuerza y aflojándo al instante. "Lo siento, no recordé... ¿De cuánto estas?"

"No lo sé." Afirmé yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.02 am. Día 11 del 9 mes del año del tigre/ 5º mes de embarazo; Hospital de Konoha.

"Mira ¿ ves eso de ahí?..." Me dijo Sakura sonriendo. "Eso de ahí es tu futuro hijo. Y las vibraciones son los latidos del corazón."

"¿A que es precioso?" Le dije yo sonriendo.

"Hombre, es un cúmulo de partes casi humanas aún." Me dijo ella. "Tampoco es para pasarse..."

"Algo va mal." Dijo Kakashi nervioso. "Va muy deprisa..."

"Tranquilizate, Kakashi." Le dijo Sakura casi riéndose. "En los fetos el corazón late más deprisa que en el resto de gente."

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Kakashi entonces. "No se mueve."

"Tranquilizate, cariño." Le dije sonriendo. "Al final vas a acabar estresándome más de lo que ya estoy."

Era cierto, estaba ya de 5 meses y pronto tendría que dejar de cazar criminales y dedicarme a otras cosas. Lady Tsunade ya me había sugerido dedicarme a tejer patucos y jerseys en vez de dedicarme a buscar indicios de problemas.

"Bueno, pues por aquí dentro todo va bien." Dijo Sakura cuando acabó la revisión. "Lo que sí... tienes que tomar más hierro. Te voy a recetar unos botecitos de hierro líquido bebibles y te tienes que tomar uno al día, dos si tienes heridas leves y tres si son gravecillas."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.02 am. Día 11 del 12 mes del año del tigre/ 8º mes de embarazo; Hospital de Konoha.

"Hola Sakura." Dije sonriendo y sentándome en la camilla de su despacho. "¿Qué tal llevas los vómitos?"

"Ah, bien." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya casi me estoy comenzando a acostumbrar y todo. A ver cómo lo llevas tú..."

Entonces se puso a calentar los aparatos para ver a mi pequeño.

"Bueno, esto parece estar en orden." Me dijo mientras yo sonreía con mi tripa hinchada a más no poder.

"Ya, Kakashi no para de decirme que debería parar ya, que estoy comenzando a ser más lenta y demás." Le dije. "Pero eso es solo la preocupación que tiene, no es cierto que sea más lenta, es que ahora tengo más mareos. Y mi puntería sigue siendo genial, solo que ahora acierto como mucho a la segunda."

"No es por ponerme de un lado u otro." Me dijo Sakura entonces. "Pero creo que Kakashi lleva razón, deberías ir pensando en pedir un descanso."

"Ya, ya..." Dije yo soltando un pequeño gemido cuando me echó más líquido frío en la tripa para otra prueba. "He pedido a Lady Tsunade un pequeño... cambio de tarea. Ahora voy a ser una profesora de escuela, como Iruka esta de baja o algo así, pues voy a tener que cubrirle este mes hasta que me toque dar a luz."

"Deberías decírselo a Kakashi." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Se pondría muy contento."

"Que lo descubra él solo. Además, está fuera aún. Se retrasará porque Tsunade le mandó ir a la villa vecina a coger un mensaje y traerlo aquí." Dije sonriendo y sacándole la lengua mientras le hacía un guiño.

_"Es increible, han pasado años y ella sigue siendo como una cría."_ Pensó Sakura sonriendo. _"No me extraña que la tomen por mi hermana mayor..."_

"Sakura, creo que deberías aprender a tratar a los hombres." Le dije sonriendo. "Porque Sasuke no es tan diferente a Kakashi."

"Eso dicen ellos." Dijo ella sonriendo. _"Creo que desde siempre han estado con peleillas y picándose el uno al otro."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.00 am. Día 31 del 12 mes del año del tigre/ finales del 8º mes de embarazo; Academia Ninja de Konoha.

"Bueno chicos." Dije sonriendo a la clase de nuevos niños ninja. "Ahora vamos a ver cómo realizáis la técnica de duplicación. Primero..."

Fui diciéndo y viendo uno a uno a los alumnos que tenía que aleccionar en esas semanas, casi un mes, que había estado supliendo a Iruka mientras Kakashi estaba fuera trabajando como Anbu. La verdad es que esos niños a veces me desesperaban un poco, y alguna chica me traía cosas para el bebé y tal.

Estaba examinando al alumno más prometedor de esa promoción cuando sentí unas patadas en la tripa y me la sujeté, el dolor fue siendo cada vez más fuerte aunque yo no sentía dolor sino una sensación rara y molesta.

Justo cuando acabó el último faltaban aún diez minutos para el final de la clase y comencé a marearme.

"Bien, por hoy hemos acabado." Dije sonriendo y sujetándome un poco la cabeza mientras abría una ventana para que entrase aire fresco. "Podéis iros a casa. Feliz año nuevo."

"Feliz año nuevo, Hachiko-sensei." Me dijeron los chicos y chicas saliendo de la clase ordenadamente.

Entonces, cogí la silla mía y la puse junto a la ventana mientras cerraba los ojos y me sujetaba la tripa suavemente.

"¿Se puede?" Me dijo Iruka entrando con la pierna escayolada y muletas tras llamar a la puerta y abriéndola un poco. "Venía a ver qué tal estaban los chicos, pero veo que ya les has despedido."

"Les he examinado de duplicación antes del examen oficial y como hemos acabado pronto les he dejado ir." Le dije mirándole un poco.

"Eh¿estás bien?" Me dijo acercándose un poco preocupado. "Estás sudando y estás pálida."

"Me he mareado un poco." Reconocí. "Siento algo raro en la tripa, y es un incordio..."

Iruka entonces recordó que yo no podía sentir dolor debido al duro proceso al que me había sometido yo sola para alcazar ese grado y se preocupó.

"Tienes que ir al hospital." Me dijo. "En tu estado es peligroso cualquier molestia que puedas tener, estás embarazada y no puedes sentir dolores que te avisen de que algo va mal..."

"Tranquilo, solo ha sido un mareo." Le dije.

"Venga, pónte la chaqueta y vamos al hospital." Me dijo cogiéndolo con la muleta y poniéndomelo por encima.

"Estoy bien." Le dije de nuevo mientras Naruto llegaba por el pasillo y entraba.

"Eh¿ocurre algo?" Nos preguntó.

"Naruto, venga, ayudame a llevarla al hospital." Le dijo Iruka. "No se encuentra bien del todo, lo mejor será que le vea un médico."

"Oye, ya vale." Le dije yo. "Que no me toca hasta mediados del més que viene."

"Hachiko, sería mejor que vayas a ver a Sakura." Me dijo Naruto viniendo a mi lado y cogiéndome del brazo. "Ahora que no está Kakashi nosotros tenemos que ocuparnos de tí..."

"Vale." Dije soltándome. "Voy al hospital para que os calléis. Pero puedo andar sola." Dije soltándome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

01:28 pm. Día 31 del 12 mes del año del tigre/ finales del 8º mes de embarazo; Hospital de Konoha.

"Vaya." Dijo Sakura tras echarme un ojo. "Creo que vas a tener que pasarte unos días aquí. Por suerte ahora la escuela tiene vacaciones."

"No me vengas con esas." Le dije. "Me encuentro genial."

"Ya, pero esque no sientes dolor." Me dijo Sakura. "Y lo de las molestias de antes es porque se te han acelerado las contracciones, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es reposo absoluto... Deberían haber sido 3 semanas y van a ser solo 2 hasta el día del parto más o menos."

"No me vengas con esas." Le dije. "Pensaba haber seguido trabajando hasta que saliese el niño solo."

"Eso ni en broma." Me dijo Sakura. "Kakashi está conmigo en que tienes que ser buena y obedecer a las indicaciones médicas. Iruka, díselo tú también por favor."

"Creo que Sakura tiene razón." me dijo desde el otro lado del biombo. "Sakura es la mejor médico de la villa tras la nieta de Tsunade y Tsunade misma; sabe lo que se hace. Deberías hacerle caso."

"Vaaaale." Consentí al final. "Me quedaré aquí..."

"Ya te he preparado una sala." Me dijo Sakura sonriendo. "Te mandaré llevar unas cosas allí, vamos, vayamos allí."

"Esto... estoy en bragas y camisa." Le dije entonces.

"Ahora te traigo una bata." Me dijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

04:23 pm. Día 31 del 12 mes del año del tigre/ finales del 8º mes de embarazo; Hospital de Konoha.

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó una voz suave.

"Adelante." Dije yo desde la cama donde estaba hablando con Izumo y Kotetsu que habían venido al acabar su turno cuando se enteraron que ya me habían ingresado. "La puerta está abierta."

"Hola, ah, veo que estas acompañada." Me dijo Ino entrando con un enorme ramo de flores y con su padre y los amigos de este.

"¡Eh!" Dije sonriendo. "Que grupo tan variado."

"Jo, menuda tropa." Afirmó Izumo.

"Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza e Ino." Dijo Kotetsu. "Bueno Hachi, nosotros va a ser que nos vamos para dejar hueco. Te dejamos eso por ahí para que te entretengas un poco... que te sea leve."

"Y no te escapes, que te conocemos." Añadió Izumo bromeando.

"Deja, que cansancio..." Dije sonriendo y bromeando. "Por cierto, gracias por el regalo."

Sonriendo ambos y despidiéndose se fueron de allí dejando hueco al trío de 'papis' y a Ino que se sentó a mi lado mientras me ponía las flores en agua bien puestas.

"Al parecer aquí todos os enteráis hoy de que estoy aquí." Dije bromeando.

"Yo me enteré cuando Naruto vino a coger unas flores para tí." Me dijo Ino. "Aunque con la de flores que tienes ya..."

"¿Acaso pensabas que no nos ibamos a enterar?" Me dijo Choza.

"Por supuesto que no." Dije yo sonriendo. "Este pueblo parace estar lleno de porteras."

"Lo que es raro es que tu marido no esté aquí contigo." Me dijo Shikaku.

"Tanto él como Sai están fuera en una misión." Afirmó Ino. "Así que a las mujeres nos toca estar juntas en estos momentos."

"¡Oye, que Sai y tú aún no estais casados!" Le dijo Inoichi.

"Vamos, vamos." Dije yo riéndo. "Si hoy en día si te quieren hacer abuelo no necesitan vivir juntos... Además, vivir juntos les hace más fuertes."

"¿Lo ves, papa?" Le dijo Ino enfadada. "Hachi y Kakashi vivieron juntos mucho tiempo antes de casarse y no les pasó nada."

"Porque Kakashi sabía que si me tocaba sin permiso le cortaba algo más que las manos." Dije yo.

"Buena es nuestra niña como para que le intenten hacer nada." Dijo Choza riéndose.

"¡Que no soy una niña!" Le dije para sentir un pinchazo en la tripa.

"Te duele¿no?" Me dijo Inoichi. "Deberías descansar."

"No, no siento dolor." Afirmé con voz preocupada. "Pero siento cuando debería sentirlo porque noto pinchazos... No debería alterarme tanto..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

08:59 pm. Día 31 del 12 mes del año del tigre/ finales del 8º mes de embarazo; Hospital de Konoha.

"Bueno, iros ya que aún vais a llegar tarde a la celebración del año nuevo." Dije yo sonriendo a Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Neji y Tenten que habían venido a verme también.

"La celebración es todos los años igual." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Ya, pero sois todos heroes de la villa." Dije yo. "No deberíais faltar. Casi me están dando ganas a mí de ir y todo..."

"No debes moverte en tu estado." Me dijo Neji. "Eso sería altamente irresponsable por tu parte."

"Eh, venga, que si no recuerdo mal los Hiuga sois un clan muy respetable de la villa y tenéis que ir puntuales." Les reñí yo. "No me obliguéis a pedir que me dejen salir para evitar causar problemas a mis visitas."

"Hachico, tú quédate aquí y te traeremos un dulce de la cena para mañana." Me dijo Naruto haciéndome reir antes de irse.

_"Estos críos... de verdad que me alegran el día."_ Pensé. _"Un dulce... ¡que divertido que me ofrezca justo lo que yo solía cuando me tocó hacer misiones con él!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10:20 pm. Día 31 del 12 mes del año del tigre/ finales del 8º mes de embarazo; Hospital de Konoha.

"Maldición..." Murmuré al sentir unas molestias y escozores en la tripa más intensos que nunca. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Sabía que debería llamar a alguien, pero seguramente estuviesen todos en la cena ya; además, tampoco parecía serio.

"Eh¿qué haces tú aquí?" Dijo un viejo asomando la cabeza por la puerta sin llamar siquiera.

"¿Jiraiya?" Pregunté.

"Pasaba por aquí, vine a que me echasen un vistazo a una cosa y resulta que me entero que estás por aquí." Me dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "¿Acaso tú no estabas siempre sana?"

"Viejo pervertido y ciego..." Le dije girando mis ojos en una circunferencia. "¿No ves nada raro?"

"Hum..." Dijo mirando. "Demasiadas flores."

"¡Idiota!" Le grité descubriéndome la tripa realmente hinchada como para que pasase desapercibida a la vez que sentía unos pinchazos horribles en la tripa.

"Ostras... oye, no deberías excitarte así." Me dijo acercándose y volviéndo a taparme y ahuecándome las almohadas. "Solo conseguirás malograrlo."

"Idiota..." Le dije yo entre dientes casi rugiendo. "Tu idiotez me hace estar así..."

"Venga, venga..." Me dijo. "Quédate aquí quieta y descansa. Como me pillen que he molestado a una embarazada me veré en un buen lío..."

11:10 pm. Día 31 del 12 mes del año del tigre/ finales del 8º mes de embarazo; Hospital de Konoha.

"¿No deberías estar también en la cena?" Le dije al ver a Jiraiya, el ermitaño pervertido, junto a mí.

"Bueno, Tsunade se enfadará." Me dijo. "Aunque creo que aún no sabe nadie más que los médicos que estoy aquí. Además, es un poco triste que una embarazada tenga que estar sola en un hospital." Añadió cogiéndome la mano. "Me hace tanta ilusión tener un hijo."

"¡Pero si no es hijo tuyo!" Le grité enfadada. "¡Ay!" Grité cuando de pronto los pinchazos en la tripa se intensificaron demasiado. "¡Jiraiya, un médico!"

"Ahora no me vengas con tonterías que no sientes dolor." Me dijo.

"¡Que lo traigas ya, idiota!" Le dije tirándole un florero a la cabeza. "¡Que esto no va bien!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11:59:05 pm. Día 31 del 12 mes del año del tigre/ finales del 8º mes de embarazo; Hospital de Konoha.

"¡Ya sale!" Gritó Sakura mientras sacaba la cabeza diminuta de un niño tras un rato de penuria mientras yo hacía lo que podía por mantenerme despierta y ayudar a empujar después de casi cincuenta minutos de parto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12.01 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del conejo/ finales del 8º mes de embarazo; Quirófano del Hospital de Konoha.

"Es un duo de gemelos... niña y niño..." Dijo Sakura sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetando a los dos diminutos bebés que habían nacido sin problemas salvo ese pequeño adelanto de 5 días.

"Ahora hay un problema." Afirmó el asistente. "No sabemos cuando han nacido..."

"Han nacido justo en el mismo segundo de la última campanada del nuevo año." Afirmó la otra asistente en el parto tras comprobar que yo estaba bien pero inconsciente por el cansancio de dar a luz.

"Es curioso..." Dijo el segundo médico al cargo. "Han estado sincronizados y exactos hasta para nacer... justo en el segundo en que no se sabe si nacieron en el año del tigre o el del conejo. ¿Y el padre?"

"Está fuera en una misión." Dijo Sakura. "Venía esta noche, creo."

"Jo, pues se va a llevar una sorpresa..." Dijo el otro.

"Eh, menos charla y llevaros a la mamá a que descanse." Dijo Sakura. "Nosotros vamos a atender a los bebés."

"Por cierto." Dijo un médico. "¿Y esa especie de cordón verde que llevan alrededor de la muñeca?"

"¿Cordón verde?" Dijo Sakura. "¿A ver...?"

Entonces miró a las muñecas de ambos bebés y vió que en efecto parecían tener ambos una especie de cinta uniéndoles cuando les sacaron y que ahora estaba cortada. Con cuidado Sakura las cogió en sus manos y las volvió a unir.

"Cada nueva... vida es... una esperanza." Murmuré entonces en sueños. "Mientras ha... haya vida... hay esperanza..."

Sus ojos entonces se abrieron en sorpresa y segundos después volvió a adoptar un gesto apacible y cálido.

"Creo que esto es del padre." Dijo ella guardándosela en el bolsillo de la bata. _"Así que ahí estaba la cinta verde... que gracioso, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de conseguirla resulta que la veo después de tantos años..."_ Pensó entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

02.10 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Fiesta de Año Nuevo.

En cuanto di a luz, uno de los médicos que acabó su turno, fue a la mesa del pueblo a llevar las noticias a la Hokage.

"No es posible..." Dijo Tsunade. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí." Dijo el hombre. "Pero no hay peligro, es un poco pronto para que ninguno demuestre signos de nada."

"De cualquier modo, me gustaría verles mañana mismo." Dijo ella. "Cuando haya dormido un poco."

Entonces Iruka se levantó y golpeó un poco la copa.

"Me gustaría que alzásemos nuestras copas para brindar por dos nuevos habitantes de Konoha." Dijo.

"¡¿Que por fín han nacido los hijos de Kakashi y Hachiko?!" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ahora va a haber que tener cuidado." Dijo Shikamaru bromeando. "Con un solo terremoto sobraba."

"Bueno, lo que está claro es que por fin vamos a poder descansar un poco." Dijo Izumo. "Ya no hay que vigilarla para que no se fugue de la villa ella solita."

"Claro, como ahora tiene dos hijos que cuidar no creo que se vaya a ir." Afirmó Kotetsu.

"Eh¿de qué va eso de los dos hijos?" Dijo Kakashi apareciendo por la espalda y sentándose. "Y otra¿dónde está Hachi? No me digáis que se ha escapado estando en su estado..."

"¡Felicidades, Kakashi!" Le dijeron todos.

"¿Ein?" Dijo él. "Ya os habéis vuelto a pasar con el sake ¿no? Supongo que habréis vigilado a Hachi para que no bebiése nada de Sake."

"¿No te has enterado?" Le dijo Anko. "Acabas de ser padre hace nada."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

02.10 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Habitación nº19, Hospital de Konoha.

"Hum..." Murmuró Jiraiya en el cuarto sentado en la ventana mientras yo estaba inmovil en la cama. "Felicidades, unos gemelos." Añadió sonriendo antes de mirarme en silencio y pensar. _"Vaya, que curioso... de todos los ninjas que podían tener hijos tenían que ser precísamente esos dos los que tuviésen los gemelos."_ Sonriendo miró a los bebés que Sakura acababa de traer y los vió. Identicos salvo en el sexo, sincronizados hasta en el momento de salir, ambos corazones sincronizados hasta la última milésima de segundo... _"Con esto es casi imposible que no sean ellos. Ja, al menos sabemos que tienen los mejores padres que podrían tener... lastima que el destino de ambos no sea tan agradable."_

Entonces me moví un poco, respiré hondo y seguí inconsciente. Y él sonrió.

"Duerme, te has ganado un descanso enana." Me dijo.

"Viejo... pervertido." Murmuré yo en sueños sonriendo y girándome sobre un lado. "No soy... una cría."

"Ahora ya eres toda una mujer." Afirmó él sonriendo mientras yo volvía a dormirme. "Hay que ver, ni desmayada eres capaz de quedarte calladita y tranquila."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

03.01 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Habitación nº19, Hospital de Konoha.

"¡Hachi!" Dijo Kakashi irrumpiendo en mi cuarto mientras yo seguía inconsciente.

"Eh, Kakashi, tranquilizate." Le dijo Jiraiya desde mi lado. "Ahora está cansada, deberías dejarla descansar un poco."

"Debería haber pasado esto dentro de semanas..." Dijo Kakashi sentándose en la cama junto a mí y quitándome el pelo de la cara. "Iba a pedirle a Tsunade que mañana mismos me cambiase de puesto hasta que ella pudiése volver a salir y así podía cuidarla mejor y mira... por no estar va y se le adelanta el parto."

_"Casi que mejor no le digo que creen que se ha adelantado porque se ha puesto nerviosa."_ Pensó Jiraiya. _"Ahora que parecía que estaba calmada y ya había pasado todo tenía que venir él a molestar..."_ Pensó cuando le vió que me metía la mano bajo la sábana para tocarme suavemente la tripa aún un poco hinchada. "Oye, que necesita descansar."

"Vete si quieres." Dijo Kakashi. "Yo me quedaré aquí."

"¡Ah no!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Tú te vas a casa, Kakashi-sensei!. ¡Acabas de llegar de una misión y necesitas descansar también!"

"Vete cabezota." Le dijo Jiraiya. "Yo me quedo aquí a vigilarla hasta que venga otra persona. Tú ya vendrás mañana."

"Vale, pero mañana a primera hora estoy aquí." Dijo Kakashi ridiéndose al final.

"Que sí pesado." Le dijo Jiraiya. "Ale, sé un buen chico y vete a casa a descansar, si no mañana ella se enfadará de nuevo por no haber descansado suficiente..."

"No va a venir a primera hora." Dijo Sakura convencida y sonriendo. "Nunca ha podido despertarse tan temprano."

"Nunca que vosotros enanos sepáis." Afirmó Jiraiya. "Lo que es seguro es que nunca haría nada que hiciése daño a esta mujer. Además, él sabe que ella se enfadaría con él si se enterase que se quedó a cuidarla toda la noche nada más regresar de una misión."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.25 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Habitación nº19, Hospital de Konoha.

"¡Buenos días!" Dijo Naruto sonriendo desde mi lado en cuanto desperté de nuevo. "Vaya, esta vez has dormido bastante... Comenzaba a pensar que de verdad estabas mal."

"Yo nunca estoy mal." Afirmé intentando incorporarme. "Solo descanso más de la cuenta... genial, casi media mañana..."

"Oye, no te levantes aún." Me dijo Sasuke desde mi otro lado. "Sakura nos pidió que no te dejásemos."

"Y supongo que si lo intento vais a impedirmelo vosotros." Les dije frotandome la cabeza para intentar sacarme un poco el atontamiento de golpe.

"Habrá que intentarlo." Dijo Sasuke.

"Creo que al final sí que conseguí pasaron un poco de valor." Afirmé sonriendo. "Tranquilos, aún estoy un poco cansada; creo que me quedaré aquí un poco más. ¿Y mi hijo?" Dije de pronto al darme cuenta de que no había nada más que ellos allí. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Cuál de ellos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Eh, tranquila." Me dijo Sasuke. "Sakura los ha llevado a hacerles unas pruebas."

"Muy bien..." Dije escamada. "Ahora mismo me vais a contar de qué va esto. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

"Has tenido dos hijos, gemelos. Un niño y una niña." Dijo Shikamaru apareciendo por la puerta abierta. "Y tal y como te han dicho, se los han llevado a hacerles unas pruebas porque han nacido antes de tiempo. Tú tan ruidosa como siempre..."

"Eh, Temari te va a patear el culo por dejarla sola." Le dije.

"No creo." Me dijo. "Se ha ido a hacer unas cosas a la Villa de la Arena. Pasarán unos días hasta que regrese."

"E Hino me mataría si no te echase un ojo." Afirmó Naruto. "Además, ella y Neji están haciendo algo que tiene que ver con el clan Hiuga."

"Y ahora que ya tienes toda la información, haz el favor de volver a quedarte tranquilita en la cama." Me dijo Sasuke.

"Si me da la gana." les dije sacándoles la lengua para luego sonreir.

Habían pasado años, habíamos evolucionado, habíamos crecido... pero seguíamos siendo grandes amigos; y yo seguía siendo una cría crecida aunque ahora fuese madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.03 am. Día 1 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Cuartel General de la Policía de Konoha (reconstruido).

"Por fin llegas, Kakashi." Le dijo Tsunade. "Por cierto, felicidades 'papi'. Me lo dijeron al poco de nacer, y nada menos que gemelos."

"Gracias." Le dijo Kakashi. "Aún no he podido verlos. Y anoche poco más que Jiraiya me echó de la habitación de mi mujer, así que aún no he podido ver a ninguno de ellos."

"Bueno, el caso es que te he llamado por algo más que por felicitarte." Le dijo ella. "He estudiado tu solicitud que presentaste junto con el informe. Siento tener que denegarla."

"Vaya, no esperaba eso de..." Dijo Kakashi con los ojos llenos de algo inexplicable.

"No vas a poder tomar ese tiempo alejado de tu cargo, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es reubicarte." Le dijo ella más deprisa que él pudiese acabar la frase. "Da la casualidad de que hay un pequeño puesto como guardia de la puerta, con Kotetsu e Izumo. Serán solo unos meses, además, estoy pensando en reubicar también al culo inquieto de tu 'mujercita'. Más que nada porque no acepta tomarse un tiempo de baja por maternidad y porque sin tí como ambu el equipo vuestro que es el mejor que tenemos no funciona igual. Pero bueno, tengo que buscar un cargo para ella, pero puedo asegurarte que va a tener que estar aquí un tiempo."

"Ya, como dos años estaría genial." Dijo Kakashi. "Para que nuestros hijos estén bien atendidos."

"Eso significa que voy a perder un par de miembros muy buenos..." Dijo Tsunade barajeando papeles. "En fin... que le vamos a hacer, os reubicaré como ninjas de élite trabajando en la villa y alrededores. Unos añitos, al menos hasta que vuestros hijos puedan ir a la escuela y aguanten no estar todo el tiempo con sus padres."

"Gracias, Lady Tsunade." Le dijo Kakashi desde la puerta.

"Tú mantén a tu mujer bajo control y déjanos el resto a nosotros." Dijo ella firmando unos documentos. _"La verdad es que desde que esa mujer llegó no nos ha dado tiempo de aburrirnos mucho. Parece que siempre tenga que ser la estrella en casi todo. Por suerte, no le interesa el poder, no ansía mi puesto."_ Pensó sonriendo. _"Me hace la vida más intersante. Y tal y como Kakashi decía, ella no es una amenaza para nuestra villa, nunca ha hecho nada que pueda dañarnos, ni a la villa ni a sus habitantes."_ Añadió dejando la pluma. "En fin, creo que me pasaré por el hospital más tarde."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres años más tarde

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Kakashi llamando a la puerta del cuarto médico nº5.

"Adelante." Dijeron de dentro.

"Verás doctora, he tenido... problemillas con la última misión." Dijo Kakashi entonces. "Tengo heridas que necesitan un poco de atención."

"Veamoslas pues." Dijo la médico de pelo rosa cogido atrás con una pinza sonriendo y levantándose de su mesa donde había estado leyendo y escribiendo informes médicos absorta pero con los sentidos atentos en todo momento. "Vaya... ¿qué has hecho?. ¿Jugar con cuchillas volantes de nuevo?"

"Ja, ja." Dijo él con ironía. "¿Sabes que desde que diste te reubicaron aquí te has vuelto un poco marisabidilla, Hachi querida?"

"Y tú un poco temerario." Le dije. "No, ahora en serio; ¿has vuelto a dejar a nuestros hijos ver cómo su padre se pelea con un malo de camino al colegio?"

"Jo, un solo fallo y me lo vas a recordar toda la vida." Me dijo mientras le ponía una venda en la muñeca y volvía a ponerle el guante del uniforme antiguo suyo. "Esta vez les he dejado sanos y salvos en el colegio antes siquiera de pensar en nada más. Esto me lo ha echo un extranjero que se negaba a identificarse. Kotetsu vendrá en otro momento, creo que Izumo y él prefieren a cierta enfermera que hay por ahí."

"Jo, esa novata está causando más problemas de los que soluciona." Afirmé yo. "¿Sabías que desde que la metieron aquí los enfermos han aumentado en un 30? Sakura y yo estamos pensando en quejarnos; el resto de médicos oficiales son hombres y les da igual porque se les alegra la vista." Añadí suspirando y dejando materiales en el armarito tras curar a Kakashi.

"¿No será que estás celosa?" Me dijo levantándose y viniéndo tras de mí para encajonarme contra la pared. "Por muy bella que sea una chica... yo sigo prefiríendote a tí, mi bella Hachi." Dijo bajándose un poco la venda para besarme a mí con cariño.

Habían pasado tres años desde que nuestros hijos nacieron, y aún ahora eran como dos gotas de agua, sabíamos que eso desaparecería con la adolescencia; después de todo, tanto Kakashi como yo teníamos las formas propias de nuestros sexos bastante claras y definidas; mis caderas, cintura y pecho femeninos, y su torso, abdominales, musculatura y espalda masculinos. Ambos eramos fuertes y apuestos, y de nuestra unión, solo cabía esperar una descendencia prospera.

"Super-ninjas, no te digo..." Dije yo una vez cuando hablamos de ese tema hace bastante tiempo probocando risa entre ambos.

Habían pasado varios años, la relación entre Kakashi y yo había pasado por sus altos y sus bajos, pero se había hecho más sólida y fuerte, tanto que el vínculo que nos unía era ahora casi irrompible, a prueba de minas podría decirse también.

Ahora tenía todo lo que podía haber deseado nunca: un marido que era todo lo que podía pedir en un hombre, con sus defectos y tal pero bueno; Yondaime y Yuri, nuestros hijos que parecían prometer un futuro brillante; amigos que estaban a mi lado en los buenos y los malos momentos... y un futuro brillante ante mí.

"Oye¿por qué siempre que pasamos por este puente paras y sonríes?" Me dijo Kakashi cuando pasamos sobre el puente que pasaba sobre un arroyo cercano a la villa con nuestros hijos en brazos.

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dejé la flor negra y la pluma roja en la almohada?" Le dije sonriendo. "Esa noche la pasé aquí, tube la peor batalla que he visto nunca. Mi libertad y perder todo lo que había comenzado a querer o quedarme en Konoha y traicionar mis principios."

"Bueno, al final tomaste una solución y te aseguro que estoy feliz de que eligieses quedarte." Me dijo.

"Te sorprenderá, pero siempre que paso por aquí me pregunto si de verdad hice lo correcto quedándome." Le dije. "Ni siquiera ahora lo tengo muy claro, mi decisión tuvo consecuencias... soy más débil, pero al menos ahora sé que siempre puedo contar con alguien para que supla mis debilidades."

"¿Acaso yo?" Me dijo con ironía.

"No, mi super-marido y mis amigos." Dije pellizcándole la máscara en la mejilla suavemente con cariño. "No sé qué me deparará el futuro, pero quiero creer que tomé la decisión acertada."

"Lo hiciste." Me dijo frotándome la cabeza y acercándome a él para darme un beso.

Sí, en momentos como ese tenía claro que había escogido el camino apropiado. No había caminos correctos, el valor no estaba en coger el camino más largo o difícil, sino en luchar por continuar con el que hemos escogido y seguir por él con la cabeza bien alta.

¿Y si te equivocas? Pues entonces, siempre con la cabeza bien alta, volver a buscar otro camino más y tener el valor de escogerlo, a pesar de las consecuencias...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**APUNTES DE CULTURA ORIENTAL: LOS HOROSCOPOS (Comenzando desde el tigre)**

TIGRE

Asertivo, Aventurero, Independiente, Ingenioso, Generoso, Incansable e Impulsivo. Carismáticos y confiados en sí mismos, los Tigres nacieron para ser líderes. Esto les da un aire de autoridad qeu la mayoría encuentra difícil de resistir. Son encantadores y divertidos, pero nunca pierden de vista o dejan de perseguir sus objetivos ni ceden el control.  
El valor de los Tigres no tiene límite y rara vez pieren un combate sin que importe la arena. El Tigre es el rey de la seducción. Son dignos y afectuosos. Su naturaleza los hace casi siempre muy atractivos.  
Los Tigres cambian de humor con facilidad y pueden golpear a los que los rodean sin previo aviso. Los sentimientos de un Tigre son profundos y extraordinarimente intensos. No manejan el estrés muy bien y pueden ser excesivamente emotivos. Un Tigre enojado es algo para temer.  
Los Tigres son con frecuencia excesivos en su comportamiento y un poco de moderación les ayudaría a ser más felices. Cuando los Tigres permanecen enfocados y concentran su energía en objetivos dignos alcanzan grandes resultados.

CONEJO

Sociable, Discreto, Refinado, Astuto, Perspicaz, Sensible, Reservado. Aunque pueda no gustarles, el Conejo es un ser tímido y atractivo que evita las confrontaciones. Los Conejos son muy populares con sus amigos y familiares. Por naturaleza, son compasivos y protectores de sus seres queridos. Los Conejos idealizan sus relaciones y suelen dar mucho más de ellos mismos de lo que sería saludable. Afortunadamente el Conejo se rodea de amigos.  
Los Conejos son algo frágiles y requieren bases sociales sólidas para prosperar. Sin una familia fuerte y amigos cercanos, el Conejo no tendrá las armas para enfrentar la adversidad. Los Conejos son tan sensibles a sus sentimientos que cualquier tropiezo emocional puede afectarles físicamente. Los Conejos pueden ser pesimistas si sienten que sus vidas están estancadas. Son naturalmente inseguros sobre su lugar en el mundo. Los Conejos se mueven por la vida a su propio ritmo. Suelen ser contemplativos y dejar las cosas para mañana.  
Los Conejos aman la vida hogareña. Dentro de un fuerte ambiente familiar el Conejo puede encontrar la seguridad que requiere para florecer y ganar confianza.

DRAGÓN

Activo, Determinado, Confiable, Emprendedor, Versátil, Escrupuloso y Afortunado. El Dragón es el signo más celebrado del Zodiaco Chino. Son poderosos y muy afortunados, de buen corazón y llenos de energía. Los Dragones son seres inteligentes nacidos con un carisma inagotable, lo que les garantiza influir en las acciones de quienes los rodean y con frecuencia los vuelve el centro de atención—sitio en el que ellos aman estar. Los Dragones son conocidos por dar buenos consejos. Del mismo modo que son afortunados con el dinero, son afortunados en el amor.  
Los Dragones tienen un talento para manejar proyectos desde su inicio hasta su fin con gran éxito. Aunque su egos pueden estar un tanto inflados, son buenos líderes. Los Dragones pueden llegar a adquirir gran riqueza, pero es el poder lo que realmente desean. Los Dragones son generalmente ganadores graciosos y, por el contrario, son muy malos perdedores.  
El papel natural de un Dragón es ser lider. Aquellos que aprenden a ser flexibles, compasivos y toelrantes puede llegar a ser grandes líderes.

SERPIENTE

Reflexivo, Inteligente, Sagaz, Intuitivo, Cuidadoso, Independiente, A veces flojo. La Serpiente es el seductor del Zodiaco Chino. Siempre bien recibidas, las Serpientes son sociables aunque introvertidas; también poseen intuición y cuentan con una aptitud natural para los negocios. Aunque es posible que las Serpientes no consideren al dinero como muy importante, su suerte y la tendencia a no gastar más de lo necesario aseguran que tendrán más dinero del que requieren. Las Serpientes son mucho más activas mentalmente que en lo físico. Tienen a analizarlo todo antes de decidirse a participar. En general las Serpientes tienen una naturaleza reservada y mente analítica que hace que los retos intelectuales les sean más atractivos que las actividades físicas.  
En su interior, las Serpientes son un poco inseguras, y pueden ser muy celosas y posesivas, lo que puede alejar tanto a sus amigos como a su familia. A pesar de sus imperfecciones, las Serpientes pueden ser cautivadoras y amorosas. Las Serpientes tienen a confiar en su propia intuición más que en los consejos de los demás.  
Aunque a veces se le vea como flojas, las Serpientes trabajarán duro cuando se presenta la necesidad. No se rinden fácilmente y esperan el mismo compromiso de sus socios en cualquier empresa.  
Las Serpientes podrían tratar de ser un poco menos arrogantes y desarrollar una autoestima más fuerte.

CABALLO

Activo, Alerta, Expansivo, Aventurero, Elocuente, De espíritu libre, Independiente. El Caballo posee un espíritu libre que lo hace el vagabundo del Zodiaco Chino. Los Caballos necesitan independencia y libertad. Están cargados de energía y se mueven constantemente de una actividad a otra. Los Caballos son buenos con el dinero, y por supuesto tienen una pasión por los viajes.  
Paradójicamente, los Caballo desean amor, lo que puede llevarlos a sentirse atrapados. La crudeza de su atractivo sexual es como un imán y hace que les sea fácil encontrar el amor. Los Caballos son habilidosos en el arte de la seducción. Sin embargo, sus relaciones son impredecibles porque su comportamiento es tan errático y pueden volar sin previo aviso. Bendecidos con una aguda vountad y una presencia poderosa, los Caballos gustan de alardear frente a las multitudes. A pesar de la fortaleza de su ser, los Caballos se sienten inferiores a los que los rodean.  
Los Caballos no tienen mucha paciencia. Pueden ser muy impulsivos y algo insensibles a los sentimientos ajenos. Estos seres autosuficientes siguen sus antojos a lo largo de su vida, lo que explica que sus rutas estén frecuentemente atestadas de relaciones, trabajos o empresas inacabados. De modo opuesto, los Caballos motivan a los demás con facilidad lo que les permite alcanzar sus objetivos.

CABRA

Creativa, Artística, Considerada, Generosa, Sensible, Preocupada.. Las Cabras son soñadoras, espíritus creativos que siempre necesitan más tiempo para explorar su interior. Se sienten más a gusto cuando están recogidas en la profundidad de su propio ser. Para ser feliz, la mente de la Cabra necesita ser libre para vagar por donde desee. Las Cabras son naturalmente artíticas e inventivas. No persiguen la riqueza material y confían en su imaginación para enriquecer sus vidas. Sin embargo, las Cabras pueden ser muy generosas con aquellos que aman.  
Con frecuencia las Cabras no se desempeñan bien en relaciones románticas. Tienden a sentirse inseguras y a preocuparse por todo. Para combatir sus inseguridades, las CAbras necesitan sentirse amadas y admiradas todo el tiempo. Las Cabras son extremadamente sensibles y se enfadan por cualquier insignificancia. Los conflictos en una relación llevarán a las Cabras a replegarse aún más dentro de su mente o a retirarse físicamente de la escena.  
Cuando el amor va bien para ellas, las Cabras pueden ser muy demandantes para su pareja. La Cabra feliz no sólo toma, sino que gusta de dar a su amante también.  
Las Cabras que aprenden a controlar sus preocupaciones pueden ser muy felices. Cuando saben qeu sus amigos y su familia estarán esperándolos cuando regresen de sus viajes introspectivos, las Cabras pueden ser muy felices.

MONO

Encantador, Persuasivo, Divertido, Sociable, Ingenioso. El siempre encantador, lleno de energía Mono es el fiestero del Zodiaco Chino. Los Monos tienen un apetito insaciable por diversión y actividad. Es fácil para ellos pasar un buen rato en cualquier multitiud. Son optimistas, ingeniosos y poseen una mente muy aguda. Aunque los Monos adoran ser el centro de atención, también son buenos para escuchar. Su insaciable curiosidad garantiza que serán conocedores en una gran variedad de asuntos. Su inteligencia les permite realizar tareas complejas con facilidad. Los Monos son exhibicionistas que no aman otra cosa sino deslumbrar a todos con sus bufonadas.  
La mayoría de los Monos no poseen un sentido de la moral muy desarrollado. De hecho, si es divertido, ellos lo harán. Su objetivo central es la búsqueda de su propio placer. Los Mnos son amantes divertidos y placenteros, pero hay que tener cuidado con la posiblidad de que se extravíe. Los Monos intentarán todo una vez, y si es mínimamente entretenido con seguirdad lo volverán a intentar.  
La actitud egoísta del Mono puede ser un problema para muchos otros signos del Zodiaco. Son muy hedonistas y no tienen autocontrol. Si no pueden encontrar una fiesta iniciarán una ellos mismos.

GALLO

Meticuloso, Eficiente, Ordenado, Inteligente, Honorable, Muy cándido. Los ingeniosos y avispados Gallos son pragmáticos que prefieren no tomar ningún riesgo. Los Gallos están tan enterados de lo que sucede a su alrededor que algunos podrían pensar que poseen poderes psíquicos. No es fácil esconder algo de un Gallo. Son francos y honestos, nunca tiran golpes bajos y admiran a aquellos que son sinceros con ellos.  
A los Gallos no les gusta jugar no crean barreras para esconderse. Son honestos, abiertos y cumplen su palabra. Los Gallos son perfeccionistas y les gusta estar en control. Su apariencia es de gran importancia para ellos. A los Gallos les encanta darse a notar y les gusta compartir con quienes los aman.  
Los Gallos esperan y lucharán por el control de su territorio y de aquellos que caen dentro de sus fronteras. Son extremadamente pulcros y esperan que los miembros de su familia sean iguales. Por naturaleza, loso Gallos son conservadores y fieles, confiables para aquellos que se lo ganan. Quienes estén cerca del Gallo y no estén por debajo de sus estándares serán objeto de sus constantes recriminaciones.  
Los Gallos que aprendan a dejar a otros ser lo que son tendrán una vida muy gratificante.

PERRO

Honesto, Confiable, Diligente, Perspicaz, Cariñoso, Amante de la diversión, Aventurero. Los Perros son fieles, confiables y viven bajo su propio código de ética. Aunque son muy confiable, encuentran muy difícil confiar en los demás. Los Perros son amigos fieles y excepcionales para escuchar. Son los gerreros del Zodiaco Chino, ya que combatirán la injusticia y se alinearán con los desposeídos en cualquier moemento y lugar.  
Los Perros pueden ser muy rígidos en su pensamiento y su comportamiento. También tienden a ser de ánimos variable y necesitan estar solos un tiempo para estar de malas y recuperarse. Los Perros no confían fácilmente, pero con tiempo y suficiente evidencia de que alguien es digno de confianza serán más cálidos con él.  
Los Perros necesitan actividades físicas para ser felices. Se sumarán activamente a cualquier causa que consideren valiosa.  
En la búsqueda del amor, los Perros pueden ser su peor enemigo. Pueden estar tan ansiosos por introducirse en el ritual amoroso que crean demasiada tensión en su pareja potencial para que su danza amorosa pueda tener éxito.

CERDO

Sincero, Honesto, Confiable, Sociable, Trabajador, Obstinado. Los Cerdos del Zodiaco Chino son seres generosos y rectos sin igual. Los Cerdos son muy agradables y tienen modales y gustos impecables. Como también son perfeccionistas, con frecuencia se les malinterpreta como snobs o con sentimientos de superioridad. Los Cerdos son sensuales y lujuriosos por naturaleza. Adoran las cosa más finas de la vida. Los Cerdos se preocupan profundamente por sus amigos y su familia y llegarán a grandes extremos por mantenerlos felices y con bienestar. Los Cerdos no consideran que ayudar a toros sea un deber sino un placer.  
Los Cerdos son tan generosos que de hecho se sienten tristes cuando no tienen nadie a quien dar. Su necesidad de ser magnánimos los hacen una fácil víctima de quienes viven del engaño. Los Cerdos son grandes amigos y amantes. Como realmente creen que hay bondades intrínsecas en todos nosotros, los Cerdos harán cualquier cosa para no ver los defectos en sus amigos y familiares. Sin embargo, cuando un Cerdo se siente traicionado, se convierte en una fuerza digna de tener en cuenta.  
Los Cerdos son seres curiosos e inteligentes. A los Cerdos se les percibe algunas veces incorrectamente como flojos. Su amor a la familia y buen corazón los hacen magníficos compañeros.

RATA

Encantadora, Sociable, Llena de recursos, Ingeniosa, Ambiciosa, Hábil, Egoísta. Aunque en el mundo occidental la Rata es vista con disgusto y repulsión, en gran parte del Este es admirada y honrada por su sagacidad y habilidad para adquirir cosas valiosas. En China y Japón son signo de buena suerte y prosperidad.  
La Rata es una criatura encantadora caaz de cautivar casi a cualquiera. Las Ratas son conocedoras que gustan de hacer alarde de su estilo. Poseen un gran sentido del humor. Las Ratas pueden ser muy protectoras y generosas con aquellos que les son fieles.  
Las Ratas también son bastante centradas en sí mismas. Tienen sus propias metas y ambiciones. Las personas externas al círculo social de una Rata pueden encontrarala fácil de perder los estribos y verbalmente abusiva. Las Ratas rara vez dejan pasar la oportunidad para debatir.  
Las Ratas son muy curiosas sobre todo, y siempre están a la caza de nueva información—cualquier cosa que pueda ser de uso para ellas en el presente o futuro.  
El mayor problema de la Rata es que encuentra difícil ver más alla de sí misma. Si pueden encontrar espacio para otros estarán en el camino de la verdadera felicidad.

BUEY

Resuelto, Voluntarioso, Ambicioso, Cuidadoso, Paciente, Obstinado. El Buey de la Astrología China no está falto de ingenio ni es torpe. Estos poderosos y confiables seres fueron hechos para ser líderes. Aunque su forma de realizar una tarea pueda ser lenta y metódica, son capaces de grandes cosas y nunca pierden de vista sus metas. Su energía es interminable y son muy conscientes de los detalles. Creen en hacer bien las cosas desde la primera vez.  
Para los externos los Bueye se pueden parecer demasiado serios e incapaces de dejarse "el pelo suelto." Siendo introvertidos, estas son suposiciones fáciles de hacer sobre los Bueyes. Sin embargo, también son muy independientes y parecen no tener en cuenta los que los otros piensen de ellos. Detras de ese aire distante con que se muestran al mundo, hay un ser que siente el dolor, la soledad y que quisiera conectarse mejor con sus semejantes.  
Los placeres de los Bueyes se derivan de los amigos, la familia y el trabajo bien realizado. Como un amigo, amante o familiar, el Buey es un aliado confiable y protector que siempre será tierno y cariñoso.  
Lejos de la familia y entre la gente, el Buey puede ser terco y dogmático. No les gusta bajar la cabeza o soportar las charlatanerías de nadie.  
El Buey es una buena fuente de consejos sinceros.  
El Buey necesita tratar de juzgar con menos rapidez a los demás. Cuando aprecian el valor de aquellos que tienen cualidades diferentes a las suyas están en camino de mejorar su vidad social.


	47. Chapter 48

**Naruto 48: Recuperación.**

Al final, conseguimos vencer. Ya teníamos los cuadernos que nos habían robado. Aunque nuestras bajas eran varias, el resultado final había sido bueno y no habíamos perdido a ninguno de nuestros compañeros.

Mi ropa había acabado hecha polvo mientras yo jadeaba herida. El enemigo había sido aniquilado, a pesar de las ordenes que teníamos, tanto Cuervo como Zarza como Narciso decidieron acabar con los que habían quedado tras el ataque de los '15 demonios' a espaldas a mí. Solo se libraron Subaru, Itachi que huyó pronto y los altos cargos que no combatieron.

Los '15 demonios' se habían ido de nuevo a perseguir a los que habían huído, solo habían quedado atrás los tres gemelos para recuperarse y Yuki y Toirio para ayudarme.

Ahora, necesitabamos descansar de nuevo y esperar a curarnos, así que fuimos a un refugio oculto de los varios que teníamos mis chicos y chicas y yo; eran poco más que cabañas de dos tres cuartos sin baño o cocina. Esta vez era una cabaña de tres cuartos y el altillo, al menos que se pudiése acceder, porque debajo de tierra estaba el almacén que permanecía cerrado y oculto para evitar robos y demás. Un cuarto era de los chicos, otro de las chicas, el enano que era el de Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y yo, y el último, el altillo, el de los que sobraban.

Yo tenía mi cuarto en el pequeño para intentar cuidar de los más heridos cuando recuperaba algo de energía para gastar en curaciones.

Ese día, vestía por fin con ropa nueva de la que habíamos dejado almacenada allí; apenas una camiseta negra agrisada que me llegaba por medio abdomen dejando ver los abdominales y el ombligo, con un escote demasiado grande debido a los retoques que habíamos hecho, y unos vaqueros de cintura baja y un cinturón marrón para evitar que se me callésen y se viese nada. Mi pelo me lo había recogido en una colte alta y me quedaba como un moño despuntado y de mechones callendo con gracia.

Esta vez estaba sentada en la ventana con aire distraído mirando fuera del refugio al día comenzando a despuntar; me sentía mal, había tenido que volver a mancharme las manos de sangre; había liderado un grupo de gente válida y casi nos habían matado. Aunque nadie quisiera o sintiera que fuese culpa mía, yo me sentía mal igualmente y viendo el amanecer me sentía mejor por unos instantes. Era como encontrar un poco de paz en una burbuja alejada del resto del mundo y su maldad.

Entonces Sasuke volvió a retemblarse y yo me giré a verle, solo la cabeza.

Naruto y Sasuke habían conseguido escapar del destino que esa gente les tuviése deparado. Sasuke primero, a Naruto tuve que recuperarlo, con ayuda del resto que hicieron que el enemigo huyése muy malherido. Le había sellado los brazos y las piernas por lo que no podría hacer jutsus ni andar; pero sabía que esa no sería la última vez que le viese. Acabaría por romper o remober los sellos y volvería a venir a buscarnos. Además, Sasuke había comenzado a presentar signos como las convulsiones hacía solo un día; horas después de que consuiguiésemos sacarle de su prisión, lo que nos hacía pensar que igual entre las torturas que le habían inflingido, alguna implicaba algo venenoso, de veneno de efecto retardado. Me desplacé a su lado y le cambié el trapo que tenía sobre su frente, después hice lo mismo con Naruto y con Kakashi.

Había curado a los tres con ayuda de los dos sacerdotes del grupo de hombres, Sakura y yo mísma. Ahora Sakura y yo nos ocupabamos de las curas de todos, pero esos tres... era como trabajar con trozos de piedra.

Kakashi estaba despierto a ratos, pero apenas podía moverse mucho; Naruto también estaba despierto a ratos y era el que más dolor de cabeza me ponía. No podía moverse porque estaba muy muy muy débil, pero eso no le impedía lloriquear y pedir cosas. Alguna vez le daba un golpecito suave como castigo, pero me dolía a mí más que a él. No podía pegar a un enfermo que no podía devolverme el golpe, iba en contra de mis valores. Sasuke era el único de todos que continuava inconsciente y solo salía de ese estado una o dos veces al día que aprovechábamos para darle de comer y mantenerle a pesar de las medicinas que le dabamos cada ocho, seis y una horas dependiéndo del medicamento y su efecto.

"Kiyomaru." Le dije al pájaro cuando este se posó en la ventana. "Gracias por la compañía..."

Ese pájaro era los ojos de su dueño, Torio. Como él no podía estar allí conmigo porque tenía tareas que hacer, su pájaro estaba conmigo muchas veces.

Otras veces, Yuki venía tras ocuparse de las comidas y estaba allí haciéndome compañía, y otras veces, simplemente venía alguien a relevarme y yo salía a ver al resto dejando la puerta abierta para poder oir si había movimiento en el cuarto.

"¿Ya has dormido algo esta noche?" Me dijo Yuki entrando con un desayuno para cada uno de los que estábamos 'despiertos'.

"Un poco." Afirmé yo. "Todavía puedo saber qué tengo que hacer yo misma."

"No te preocupes por ellos." Me dijo. "El moreno me dijo que eran fuertes, sobrevivirán."

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Pero... estoy preocupada por cómo han quedado."

"Es normal." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente. "Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar... eres una mujer, es tu naturaleza preocuparte por los tuyos."

"Mi naturaleza..." Murmuré trístemente para añadir con voz firme. "Yo dejé de ser una mujer hace años, cuando decidí seguir el camino Ninja. Ahora vivo por y para una villa, bueno, dos. Mi deber ahora es velar por el bienestar y la seguridad de ambas."

"No te mereces pasar por esos malos tragos, al menos no sola." Afirmó él recogiendo los restos del desayuno.

"Y por eso estais aquí vosotros ¿no?" Le dije sonriendo.

Ante eso sonrió él también. Vale, igual me había pasado años no creyendo en el concepto de equipo, pero era evidente que nunca había dejado de tener amigos. Incluso siendo tan fría como el hielo, incluso negándome a ver lo evidente, que esa gente que me rodeaba no eran meros compañeros con algo en común conmigo sino amigos que velaban también por mi seguridad... que aunque lo negase, había gente a la que quería y que me querían, por la que valía la pena preocuparme y que se preocupaban por mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Kakashi. "¿Y Hachi?" Añadió al ver que quien estaba allí no era ella sino Yuki.

"Son las 7 de la tarde; está fuera tomando un baño de agua caliente que ahora le tocaba a ella." Le dijo Torio suavemente. "¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?"

"Mejor, gracias." Dijo intentando levantarse y consiguiendo incorporarse un poco para apoyarse en la pared. "Es una pena, tenía que preguntarle una cosa."

"Talvez yo pueda ayudarte." Le dijo. "¿Qué preguntas son?"

"Me preguntaba si ya se siente mejor." Dijo Kakashi.

"Eso es algo que yo no puedo contestarte." Afirmó entonces Torio. "Pero... supongo que ha tenido que ser muy difícil para ella todo esto. Cuando la encontramos estaba siendo apalizada para sacarle la información que estuviesen buscando, pero a golpes. La estaban torturando; eso no es algo que todo el mundo pueda aguantar..."

"¿Torturandola?" Dijo Kakashi abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Sí, para sacarle algo de información que al parecer ella tenía, pero no soltaba prenda." Afirmó Torio. "Por suerte parece sanar fácilmente. Ya casi no tiene heridas, pero eso ella no lo sabe."

"Por supuesto." Afirmó Kakashi. "No espero que lo entendáis."

"Kiyomaru, Atenea y Horus han percibido algo en ella." Le dijo Torio. "Algo potente, poderoso... terrible. Pero, sea lo que sea, no es malo y por eso no le temen." Afirmó extendiendo el brazo hacia un ave en la ventana que se le posó en el brazo y él le acarició la cabeza. "Atenea es una hembra de gran buho astado. En simbolismo, se dice que trae el poder de ver en la oscuridad, incluyendo las cosas que tratan de ser ocultadas. Es una gran ayuda para ver a través de la gente, si ella confía en alguien, por muy raro u atemorizante que sea, es seguro confiar en esa persona. Y por muy raro que parezca, Hachiko tiene ese don, está en paz con todo el reino natural, porque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que todos los animales parecen tener un vínculo con ella."

"Ya, nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso." Afirmó Kakashi mientras pensaba. _"Es increible, incluso alguien de fuera puede darse cuenta de eso... por suerte no sabe a qué se debe... Hachi debería ser más cuidadosa, sobre todo si el Akatsuki sigue detrás de conseguir todos los monstruos de colas como ella dice..."_

Entonces oyeron la puerta abrirse y yo regresé frotándome el pelo con la toalla y murmurando una canción suavemente entre dientes.

"Buenas, ya he vuelto del baño." Dije entrando en el cuarto. "Torio, te toca a tí, te he dejado... Anda, Ka, por fin te despiertas."

"No iba a quedarme durmiendo toda la vida." Me dijo él. "Debería tomar un baño."

"Torio." Le dije.

"A mí no me mires." Me dijo. "Yo no soy una madre."

"Y dónde se ha visto que una mujer bañe a un hombre." Le dije yo. "Además, el resto están heridos y no pueden."

"A mí no me cuelgues el marrón." Me dijo Torio.

"Puedo bañarme yo solo." Dijo Kakashi. "Nunca he necesitado ayuda de nadie para ello."

"Como quieras." Le dije.

_"Vaya, esperaba que opusiese más resistencia."_ Pensó Kakashi mientras Torio se fue. "Bueno, pues cuando acabe él voy yo."

"Tú bañate y luego te echo un vistazo a las heridas." Le dije yo. "Por cierto... ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy?"

"Mejor." Me dijo tranquilo. "Bueno, no sé... al menos no me duele mucho."

"Eso está mejor." Dije suavemente mientras cogía un bol de un rincón. "Te he guardado arroz, pero supongo que estará frío."

"Bueno, al menos es comida." Afirmó cogiéndolo de mis manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, cuando Torio acabó, Kakashi fue al lugar donde habíamos puesto un barreño de agua enorme sobre una fogata para tener el agua caliente, después de calentarla habíamos apagado el fuego y enterrado las brasas para luego enterrar el barreño hasta dejar el borde más o menos al nivel del suelo, un poco más alto.

"Desde luego, esto es un poco... rustico." Dijo Kakashi quitándose la ropa de la parte superior y enrollandose la toalla a la cintura antes de quitarse la ropa de la parte baja y meterse en el agua donde se calló. "Con esto no voy a poder moverme bien... menuda pelea... Además, creo que necesitaría ayuda con la espalda..."

Yo en tanto estaba ocupándome de hacer las coladas y sacarlas con Ino y Narciso; hasta que cuando regresamos de tenderla en las dos cuerdas que habíamos puesto como tendedero, me dí cuenta de que estaba Kakashi en el barreño de baño y parecía tener problemas debido al brazo dañado. Entonces suspiré.

"Ir entrando, yo voy a hacer una cosa aquí fuera." Dije.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Ino.

"Vamos." Le dijo Narciso tirándo de ella y guiñándome un ojo para darme a ver que había entendido a dónde quería llegar. "Ella sabe qué se hace."

"Gracias, Narciso." Le dije yo.

Tan pronto se perdieron de vista, yo volví a suspirar y fui a la bañera donde usé el trapo que había recogido seco ya para frotarle la espalda con cuidado donde él parecía pretender frotarse.

"Cabezota." Le dije yo seria. "Los hombres sois todos unos cabezotas. Mira que no venir a ayudarte..."

"Estoy bien." Dijo él. "Solo que el brazo..."

"Lo tienes mal." Le dije. "Por eso no llegas a frotarte la espalda."

"Seguro." Dijo él. "Oye ¿no eras tú la que decías que una mujer no baña a un hombre?"

"Digamos que ahora me lo tomaré como una mujer que baña a un hijo, efermo, por cierto." Dije yo frotándole con cuidado la espalda. "Si no te bañas acabarás apestando, y eso incluye que harás que la habitación huela a perro muerto."

_"¿Tánto te cuesta aceptar que lo has hecho por cariño?"_ Pensó Kakashi entonces. "Bueno, gracias por tu compasión, supongo."

"No ha sido compasión." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Es para que no me compliques más la tarea de curarte."

Entonces él me sujetó por el brazo de improvisto parándome de golpe.

"Al menos podrías ser un poco menos fría, conmigo al menos..." Me dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme sin máscara ni nada.

"Lo siento, pero no pretendía ser fría." Afirmé yo.

"Entonces, dime la verdad." Me dijo tirando de mi brazo y haciéndome inclinar sobre él. "¿Por qué has venido? No lo pedí y creo que podías haber hecho como que no me viste."

"Me dió pena que un compañero enfermo que no puede valerse por si mismo bien tuviése que bañarse solo." Afirmé. "Aunque no sea propio, no puedo hacer como que no he visto nada."

"¿Por qué no dices la verdad en serio?" Me dijo soltándome la mano y dejándo que siguiese ayudándole.

"¿Qué quieres oir?. ¿Que te quiero tanto que al verte he sentido el irrefrenable deseo de venir a verte así?. ¿Que lo hago porque eres algo más que un compañero?" Afirmé con ironía. "Bueno, vale. Igual sí es cierto que he tardado menos en venir porque eres algo más que un compañero mío. Pero soy una ninja, los sentimientos no me dominan aunque estén ahí."

"Fría." Me dijo mirando al frente._ "Con eso me conformo. Es difícil cambiar una persona de golpe... Al menos ahora ha reconocido que soy algo más que un compañero para ella y que por eso ha venido nada más verme."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

((¡¡Ah!!. ¡Casi se me ha olvidado comentar un poco la situación de Konoha!))

"¡Se retiran!" Gritaron de las torretas. "¡Los ejércitos enemigos que quedan se retiran!"

Después de días enteros peleando con todos los medios a su alcance, los ejercitos enemigos iban mermando y los ánimos en ambos bandos decaían. Las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear y cada vez caían nuevos guerreros. El final debería estar cerca, así que la noticia de que las tropas enemigas se retiraban, aunque solo fuese aparentemente, era una buena noticia.

"Solo van a replegarse para reunirse y volver a pensar una ofensiva." Afirmó Crisantemo para los suyos.

"Sí, ya hemos visto esto antes, pero a ver quién es el listo que se lo cuenta a la rubia esa." Afirmó Oro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Au!" Dijo Kakashi. "Eso era una herida."

"Lo siento, hombre." Dije yo retirandole otra venda. "Se pegó un poco, además ¿no decías tú que era del todo inutil quejarte ante mí?"

"Y lo es." Afirmó él. "¿O acaso he ganado algo a tus ojos por quejarme?"

"Que tenga un poco más de cuidado." Dije yo sonriendo.

Tras el baño, habíamos vuelto al cuarto y allí me puse a cambiarle las vendas y parches de las diversas heridas. La verdad es que no tenían buena pinta tampoco, pero al menos parecían no dolerle mucho.

"Pronto podremos volver a movernos normal ¿verdad?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Cada vez vais mejor. No será para volver a estar como siempre pero al menos podremos volver a ponernos en marcha. Por ahora estamos seguros aquí, así que tranquilo."

"Sé que tú también estás preocupada por la villa." Me dijo como leyendo mi mente. "No te preocupes, tu gente es buena, y nosotros no nos quedamos atrás y lo sabes."

"Vosotros aún teméis morir." Le dije entonces. "Nosotros no. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros. Volveremos, y ninguno de los de Muerte habrán muerto, espero que ninguno de Konoha haya muerto tampoco. No quisiera... volver a perder a nadie... importante para mí."

Me costaba mucho elegir las palabras correctas. No sabía qué palabras escoger para decir lo que sentía y además era muy difícil para mí reconocerlo.

"Hachi, esto no es una misión más." Me dijo Kakashi serio. "Es una guerra, en las guerras hay muchas bajas, muertes. ¿No puedes verlo?"

"Yo ya he matado a bastante gente, cuando pensé que había perdido todo." Afirmé. "Por eso no quiero perder a nadie querido, nunca más... Y esta guerra se inició por mi culpa. Si no hubiése escrito toda esa información ahora no habrían intentado robarmela..."

"Ven aquí..." Me dijo cogiéndome por la espalda. "Tranquilizate, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. Si alguien querido ha muerto yo voy a estar ahí para que te apoyes en mí..."

"Lo... lo sé." Dije entonces.

¿En qué momento me había vuelto así?. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a confiar en que alguien estuviese ahí para cuidar de mí o apoyarme en los malos momentos?

Sin embargo, al sentir el pecho de Kakashi contra mi espalda, sus brazos rodeándome con suavidad para darme confianza... me sentí como si nada pudiése hacerme daño, como si de verdad no existiése fuera nada malo que pudiése salpicarme.


	48. Chapter 49

**Naruto 49¡Victoria!. El final de la guerra no siempre es feliz.**

Al final llevábamos ya como 1 semana y media recuperandonos y estabamos ya todos más o menos recuperados a excepción de algunas heridas y estar todos un poco débiles aún a pesar de que Sakura, Ino y yo habíamos hecho una labor como sanadoras. Ese día partimos de nuevo, algunos con ayuda de los otros como era el caso de Naruto y Sasuke a los que llevaban Iruka y Koktetsu a sus espaldas. Por otro lado, no nos quitaban los ojos de encima ni a Kakashi ni a mí que también estabamos aún un poco pachuchos, en el sentido de un poco mareados aún.

En el caso de los dos chicos del grupo totalmente masculino... bueno, ellos se fueron por otro camino cuando vinieron a buscarles uno de los hombres de pelo largo y negro. La despedida fue sencilla, no más que un simple abrazo de agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada a mi grupo y desaparecieron como siempre.

Por nuestro lado, llegar de nuevo a la aldea no nos fue tan sencillo debido a que el grupo estaba un poco mermado aún y con seguridad, cuando llegasemos a la aldea, la mayoría tendrían que pasar unos días en el hospital para acabar de ser curados y recuperarse por completo.

"Kotetsu, Iruka, si queréis yo puedo llevar a Sasuke o Naruto un rato." Me ofrecí cuando paramos a buscar un poco de agua fresca.

"De eso nada." Me dijo Iruka. "Tú contentate con llevate tú misma."

"Deja Hachi, ya les relevo yo." Me dijo Cuervo acercandose. "Tú estás un poco débil aún, yo aún puedo llevar un poco más de carga."

"Como quieras." Afirmé frotándome sin darme cuenta un poco el brazo donde mi herida estaba ya cicatrizada salvo por un pequeño arañazo. "En cuanto regresen Crisantemo y Zarza continuaremos." Añadí para el resto.

"Jo, que ganas tengo de volver a Konoha." Dijo Ino. "Esto es un auténtico engorro. Ir de un lado a otro sin poder bañarnos en días y hechos unos zorros..."

"Eso es ser ninja Ino." Le dijo Shikamaru. "Debería preocuparte menos limpiarte el pelo y más que nos puedan atacar."

"Es cierto." Dijo Sai. "Cada vez estamos más cerca de la aldea."

"Exacto. Cada vez estamos más cerca de la aldea y el enemigo estará esperando fuera." Afirmó Shikamaru.

"Y como estamos un poco mermados de fuerzas no les será tan dificil atacarnos." Afirmó Sakura preocupada.

En todo esto, yo les oí así que pensé en lo que acababa de oir, aunque fuesen más pequeños e inexpertos, tenían razon. Estabamos todos un poco mal, al que no le fallaba un sentido le faltaba otro. Eso iba a ser un pequeño problema.

"Creo que tenemos que hacer un pequeño cambio de planes antes de llegar a la aldea." Le dije a Kakashi sentándome junto a él.

"Tú eres la jefa." Me dijo. "Espero que ahora no sea que nos tiremos todos desde el precipicio de las honorables cabezas de los Hokages."

"No te rías de mí." Le dije. "Esto es en serio. Estamos todos un poco discapacitados. Por ejemplo, ya no puedes usar tu sharingan porque consume demasiado chakra y tú no andas sobrado que digamos de ello. Creo que deberíamos hacer un ajuste..."

"Ahora has captado mi atención." Me dijo. "Habla."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Cuervo y Zarza, vosotros vais a ser los ojos aquí en tierra." Le dije yo. "Y Narciso, tú vas a ser los ojos nuestros en el aire."

"Rock Lee, tú eres un maestro en los taijutsus, así que vas a ser nuestra velocidad." Afirmé mirándole.

"¿La qué?" Me dijo.

"La velocidad, si nos atacan tienes que ser el primero en defender el grupo." Afirmé.

"Iruka, Kakashi y yo vamos al frente." Dije yo. "A ver, Iruka va a encargarse de Sakura en el caso de un ataque, Kakashi y yo aún estamos un poco... bajos de forma, así que haremos lo que podamos con taijutusus y ninjutsus. Nosotros tres vamos a ir buscando el camino de acuerdo con el resto."

"Sakura, tú vas a ser una gran ayuda como sanadora." Le dije. "Así que mantente en el centro, si hay pelea entonces mantente un poco al margen, solo en defensa."

"Sí." Dijo ella.

"Ino, tú creo que tienes una buena técnica de ataque controlando al enemigo ¿no?" Le dije repasando mentalmente las notas.

"Sí, preo qué tiene que ver eso con la nueva tarea." Me dijo.

"Tú vas a ir con Shikamaru, y en el caso de un ataque encargate de quitarnos a algunos enemigos de enmedio."

"Va... vale." Afirmó.

"Sai y Yamato, vosotros sois ambus, percibís a la gente antes que cualquiera del resto." Afirmé. "Si no os importa, mantener los sentidos alerta."

"No hay problema." Dijeron ambos.

"Shikamaru, tú eres un gran estratega, encargate de pensar estrategias y ver trampas que pueda haber en el camino." Le pedí. "Y en caso de ataque encargate de ayudar y cubrir las carencias de Ino."

"Como no..." Dijo él.

"Sasuke y Naruto aún no podéis hacer nada, pero aún así quiero que os mantengáis alerta por si podéis percibir algo más."

"Kotetsu e Izumo, vosotros vais a ser los dos que lleven a Naruto y Sasuke." Afirmé. "Como tenéis heridos los brazos con que llevéis a los compañeros sobrará."

"Buen plan." Dijeron en general.

"Por cierto Hachi." Me dijo Izumo. "¿Cómo sabías qué puntos fuertes tiene cada uno?"

"De aquí." Afirmé yo mostrandole el tomo que habíamos recuperado. "¿Acaso creíais que un cuaderno tan viejo como este valía la pena recuperarlo si no contuviése información importante?"

"¿Y qué se supone que pone en todos esos dibujitos?" Me dijo Iruka. "¿Códigos de la villa?"

"No." Dije yo. "Los códigos son una cosa a las que no tengo acceso."

"¿Entonces?" Dijo Ino. "No me digas que son trucos para llegar a ser como tú."

"No." Dije sonriendo al imaginarme a qué podía referirse esa chica. "Son bases de datos."

"¿Bases de datos?" Me dijo Kotetsu confuso.

"Pregunta lo que quieras sobre cualquiera de los adultos de la edad de Tsunade o Jiraiya y contesto." Le dije yo sacando el cuaderno y preparándome para buscarlo.

"Permitidme." Dijo Kakashi. "Obito Uchiha."

"Que fácil me lo estáis poniendo." Dije sonriendo y buscando la página.

"Nombre: Obito Uchiha.

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: 13 cuando murió.

Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de febrero.

Sangre: 0

Altura: 154.2 cm

Peso: 44.5 kg

Ocupación y villa: Chunin de la villa de la hoja.

Datos: Fue amigo de Kakashi Hatake en su niñez. Junto con Rin (una ninja médico) que fueron entrenados por el Cuarto hokage, Yondaime.

Kakashi no valoraba mucho a Obito, lo trataba de tonto y de poco eficiente, pero la verdad es que pertenecía a uno de los clanes más poderosos de la serie. Se le podría describir como inseguro, despistado y tardón (cada vez que no llegaba a tiempo usaba excusas tontas).

Durante una misión Rin es secuestrada, aunque Kakashi (recién ascendido a Jounin) sólo pensaba seguir la misión, Obito lo convence para ir a rescatarla. Durante el rescate, Kakashi pierde el ojo izquierdo al salvar a Obito, tras la tensión Obito despierta su Sharingan, y derrota fácilmente al primer enemigo ante sorpresa de Kakashi. Al enfrentarse, tanto Obito como Kakashi, a un segundo enemigo para liberar a Rin se encuentran con un derrumbe que aplasta el lado derecho de Obito, sabiendo que va morir decide darle el regalo por su ascensión a Kakashi, así que le pide a Rin que le trasplante su ojo izquierdo a Kakashi, luego llegan más enemigos y Obito muere sepultado, Kakashi cambia desde ese incidente (ya que antes de esto era muy exigente y serio) y adquiere rasgos de su compañero muerto, Kakashi siempre llega tarde y considera que lo primero es el equipo, cosas que le enseño su mejor amigo Uchiha Obito. Obito guardaba un gran secreto que solo Kakashi conocía: Amaba a su compañera Rin.

Principales técnicas: Ojo Sharingan.

Fin de la información." Dije cerrando el libro. "Tuvo una vida corta así que no tengo muchos datos sobre él."

"Vaya..." Dijeron. "¿Y sobre Jiraiya-sama?" Me preguntó Iruka. "¿También tienes sobre él?"

"Pse, tirado." Afirmé volviéndo a buscar la información en el libro. "A ver...

"Nombre: Jiraiya

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: 50 o 51.

Fecha de nacimiento: 11 de Noviembre.

Sangre: B

Altura: 191,2 cm

Peso: 87,5 kg

Ocupación y villa: Sannin de la villa de la hoja.

Datos: Jiraiya es un ex-estudiante del tercer Hokage. Jiraiya y sus compañeros de equipo anteriores, Orochimaru y Tsunade, se conocen como los "tres Ninja legendarios" o Sannin. Más adelante , Jiraiya se convirtió en el sensei jōnin de Minato Namikaze (futuro cuarto Hokage) y de otros dos genin, hasta ahora desconocidos. Su frase preferida es "espiritu libre".

Cuando era niño, Jiraiya desarrolló una gran amistad, aunque no carente de rivalidad, con Orochimaru. Pero cuando éste, años más adelante traicionó a Konoha y huyó de la aldea, Jiraiya le persiguió, intentando convencer a su amigo que volviera. Orochimaru rechazó la oferta y atacó a Jiraiya, marchándose de Konoha para siempre. Después de preguntarse por qué Orochimaru había desertado y tras convencerse de que no volveria, Jiraiya dejó Konoha de modo que pudiera seguir los movimientos de Orochimaru. Más tarde persiguió a la Organización Akatsuki, en la que estuvo Orochimaru.

Aunque era bastante torpe cuando era más joven, Jiraiya es un ninja de _Clase S_ un genio que se especializa en invocar sapos y usar ninjutsu. El kanji que se ve en el protector de la frente de Jiraiya (油, Abura) significa el "aceite", que tiene que ver probablemente con el uso del aceite del sapo para la medicina y su ataque del llama-aceite con Gamabunta.

Jiraiya es autoproclamado super pervertido. Creó la _técnica transparente de escape_ (Tōton Jutsu) para espiar a mujeres desnudas sin ser visto. Él nunca oculta realmente su perversión, e incluso, parece estar muy orgulloso de ella. A pesar de esto, a Jiraiya no le gusta que Naruto lo llame Ero-sennin (en la versión castellana traducido como _senninfómano_) literalmente ermitaño pervertido o ermitaño erótico. Ya lo han atrapado con las manos en la masa por lo menos una vez cuando era joven, por Tsunade, que en su cólera, golpeó a Jiraiya , rompiéndole los brazos, seis de sus costillas, y un número de órganos internos indeterminado, con lo que le dejó al borde de la muerte.

Un tiempo después de dejar Konoha, Jiraiya empieza a escribir novelas eróticas para adultos, siendo su trabajo más popular _Ven ven Paraíso_ (_Icha Icha Paradaisu_) o paraíso del Coqueteo. En un episodio del relleno del anime, Naruto escribe bajo la firma de Jiraiya otro una de las novelas de _Icha Icha_ de este y el libro se volvió muy popular, significando que Naruto es capaz de escribir en el mismo nivel que Jiraiya, o que las capacidades de la escritura de Jiraiya no son mejores que las de un niño. El renombre de la serie de _Icha Icha_ parece haberle proporcionado mucho dinero, pues el talonario de cheques de Jiraiya revela que es bastante rico (Naruto dijo que tenía bastantes ceros). A pesar de su abundancia, a Jiraiya no le gusta invitar a comidas o prestar dinero, llegando a quitarselo a Naruto y luego escapándose cuando este intenta cobrárselo.

Principales técnicas: Doton: Yomi Numa; Katon: Gamayu Endan; Hari Jizō; Rasengan ; Kuchiyose no jutsu; Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi; Shibari; Tōton Jutsu; RajinShigami no Jutsu; Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu; y Chō Ōdama Rasengan.

Fin de la información." Dije cerrando el libro. "No sé si está completa la información, pero supongo que con esto podáis ver cómo de peligroso era esto en malas manos."

"Jo, eso es..." Dijo Iruka sudando.

"Eso en malas manos sería el fin de nuestra villa." Afirmó Shikamaru mientras nos disponíamos a movernos con rapidez en la formación que Kakashi había diseñado de acuerdo con mis datos.

"Por eso lo escribí en códigos cambiantes." Afirmé. "A no ser que ya sepas qué código usé y por qué te costará un buen rato descifrarlo."

"Venga ya." Dijo Ino riéndose nerviosa. "¿Cómo puedes saber que esos códigos son tan inpenetrables?"

"Bueno... los que se llevaron a Naruto y Sasuke, los que tenían mis cuadernos robados, nos dieron de leches a Sasuke y a mí para intentar sacarnos los códigos. Eso nos daba a entender que no sabían ningún código o no nos hubiésen intentado forzar a decirselos."

"Pues a juzgar por cómo os dejaron seguro que estaban ya nerviosos por conseguirlos." Me dijo Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Atención, se acerca un grupo de ninjas." Dijo un vigía enemigo.

"Y va muy rápido." Afirmó otro.

"¿Hay un ninja de pelo rosa y largo?" Dijo uno de los jefes. "Si no está el ninja de los 1000 ataques no nos interesa."

"Hay un ninja de pelo blanco y otro de pelo rosa atado alto y largo."

"¡Seguidles!" Gritó de pronto uno de los líderes. "¡Que no escapen!. ¡Que no se acerquen a la villa!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, parece que teníais razón." Dijo Iruka.

"Ya os dije que caerían con el simple truco del control de sombras de Cuervo y alguna multiplicación oculta de cuerpos de Naruto y míos conbinado con un bonito camuflaje de los clones para hacer el grupo más variado y jugoso... todo un magnífico cebo para esos descerebrados." Afirmé sonriendo. "Gracias a las estrategias de Shikamaru."

"Muy buenos." Afirmó Kakashi. "Ahora... parte dos."

Con un simple gesto, nos camuflamos como guerreros del grupo que se había ido y así no nos fue difícil sortear las líneas enemigas y minar sus filas. Causamos muchas bajas antes de que de la villa nos atacasen a nosotros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¡Ah!!" Gritáron de las murallas cuando Ino calló al suelo con un kunai clavado en la pierna lo que le hizo perder el control de su disfraz y caer al suelo donde la cogí yo. "¡El equipo de rescate!. ¡Ha vuelto el equipo de rescate!"

"¡No gritéis!" Les ladraron las flores. "Si van disfrazados del enemigo es por algo."

"Entonces cómo vamos a saber quiénes son de los nuestros y quiénes no ¿eh?" Les dijo Inoichi.

"Las ropas." Dijo Orquídea. "En algún lado tienen que tener un lazo granate colgando."

En efecto, todos teníamos un lazo rojo al menos y llevándolos con lazos largos para que se viesen bien donde solíamos llevar las badanas con el emblema de nuestra villa.

"¡Cuervo!" Grité cuando los jovenes encontraron difícil volver a controlar bien sus formas. "¡Una tapadera, por favor!"

En ese instante, el bosque entero donde estaban todos los enemigos se llenó de niebla baja y lobos, todo ilusiones creadas por él y ayudadas desde las murallas por los otros dos ilusionistas de Muerta.

En un instante, volvimos a estar a salvo en la villa donde nos acogieron con alegría.

"Chicos, por favor, llevarles a enfermería." Dije yo. "Chicos, chicas." Añadí dirigiéndome a las flores y los metales mirando a un lado y al otro por encima de mis hombros mientras le tendía a Ino a su padre para que le ayudase. "Cambiaros de ropa, vamos a cambiar la ofensiva."

"¡Eh!" Me dijo Jiraiya. "¿Qué pretendes hacer?"

"Dejar que mis chicos y chicas se diviertan a su forma." Afirmé soltándome. "Y si el enemigo sabe lo que le conviene... te aseguro que se irá. El resto se lo dejaremos al resto."

"¿Qué resto?" Me dijo alguien más.

"Oh, esta guerra no solo incluye a la villa de la hoja." Afirmé yo. "Lo que hay en las sombras de esta guerra es algo mucho peor, ahí fuera, apartados de la villa hay algunos grupos más que desean ver a todos estos y los que hay detrás de todo esto muertos."

Ahí ya desaparecí tras unos edificios y me cambié entre cajas para ponerme mi antiguo uniforme y salir de allí con la cabeza bien erguida.

"Pero... pero tú... tú eres..." Dijo Jiraiya con los ojos desorbitados y aterrorizado.

"Ten cuidado con nosotros." Afirmé yo con voz fría de nuevo. "Si hay alguien con los que no debes meterte es con nosotros, ni con los otros dos grupos de 'sin-tierra' que purulan por ahí."

Entonces fui andando con orgullo hacia la muralla para poco a poco ir reuniéndome con el resto de flores y metales en una formación de 'V' conmigo como pico frontal.

"Chicos, ya sabéis qué hacer."

"Fuego e ira." Dijeron a una.

"No, vamos a darles la oportunidad de rendirse primero." Dije yo. "No queremos fastidiar esto."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" Dijo el líder frente a la villa. "¿Por qué han parado?"

"Mi señor." Le dijo uno de los comandantes de los ejércitos enemigos. "Hay... un... hay un..."

De pronto, una figura había aparecido en lo alto de la muralla y se irgió lentamente dejando que el aire ondease su largo pelo rosa y un largo telón que tenía en la parte trasera de la falda.

"Enemigos que atormenta a la villa de Konoha." Dije yo desde mi posición firme sobre el puesto central de la muralla.

"¡Parca!" Gritaron entonces algunos.

"Tenéis una sola posibilidad de salvar el pellejo." Les dije con la voz fría que helaba el aire con mi frialdaz.

"El grupo de la muerte ya ha llegado." Afirmó Cuervo a dos puestos de mí apareciendo como el resto en cuclillas y poses chulas.

"Y ahora ya no habrá piedad." Afirmó Crisantemo.

"Nosotros nos vamos." Gritó uno de los líderes de la villa del sonido.

"Sois un grupo de cobardes." Afirmó el del rayo.

"Sí, pero unos cobardes que vivirán hasta el día de mañana." Afirmó el jefe de otro grupo más antes de desaparecer con sus grupos.

Entonces, un kunai voló hacia mí y antes siquiera de que se pudiése ver ni un movimiento estaba clavado en el cuerpo del que lo tiró.

"Ahora sí... ¡Ira y Fuego!" Grité yo con rabia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La batalla esta vez no duró tanto como era de esperar, había sombras que se movían demasiado deprisa para el ojo humano, otros que eran veloces pero no tanto como para hacerse invisibles al ojo humano; sonidos desquiciantes y asesinos llenaron el aire y gente caía al suelo muertos debido a las ilusiones de Cuervo y los otros ilusionistas; un demonio de mirada letal y movimientos velocísimos que causaba la muerte a todo el mundo, una muerte rápida pero dolorosa...

Pero sin duda, el peor era yo. Una sombra que se movía tan deprisa que era casi invisible, una sombra que no veías venir... tenía bien ganado el sobrenombre de "Parca" entre algunos, y es que era como una parca, me movía silenciosa, tanto que lo único que podían sentir de mí era cómo acertaba una y otra vez a mis objetivos haciéndoles múltiples cortes.

No tenía las técnicas especiales del resto, y desde luego, Mandragora era mucho más letal que yo por su genjutsu de la mirada letal; pero yo estaba ahora furiosa, y eso era peor aún que todas las técnicas que había aprendido y adquirido con mi sharingan durante toda la vida.

La gente de Konoha no podía hacer salvo observarnos desde las murallas con el gesto descompuesto hasta que el ruido cesó y la polvareda que había levantado la batalla fue aminorando un poco dejando entre ver algunas sombras.

"¡Estad alerta!" Gritó de pronto Tsunade haciendo que todo el mundo se preparase para atacar.

De pronto de la niebla comenzaron a surgir unas sombras en silencio; como si nada de lo que pasaba por allí fuese con ellos. Una manada de unas quince personas cada uno andando de forma altiva y segura hacia el borde del bosque y hacia la villa.

"Ahi vienen..." Murmuró Gai listo para lo que fuese.

Entonces vieron surgir de la niebla uno a uno a todos los guerreros de Muerta con seguridad. Y por último, con sangre cubriéndola con salpicaduras de arriba a abajo, Hachiko con un mechón ancho de pelo sobre la cara y el gesto duro de un asesino. Los ojos con una pupila pequeña propios de una demente y con la ropa con algunos cortes evidentes en sus pantalones negros y el escote de la camiseta sin mangas ahora palabra de honor negro debido al corte horizontal que le cortó de esa forma y que ahora era nada más que una ligera línea de sangre sobre carne sana.

"¿Esa es...?" Dijo alguien.

"Cuidado." Dijo de pronto Jiraiya. "Esa mirada... no os mováis."

"¡Que nadie se mueva!" Gritaron en las murallas.

"Hachi..." Me llamó entonces Cuervo.

"Eh, despierta de una vez." Me dijo Zarza tirándome un palito.

"¿Eh?" Dije como despertando del trance y volviéndo las pupilas de nuevo a su ser. "Perdón ¿decíais?" Añadí volviéndo a adoptar un gesto un poco más suave.

"Que te despertases corchos, que tienes a todo el mundo ahí en las murallas medio acojonados de vernos." Me dijo Crisantemo.

"Esta chica..." Dijo Acero frotándose la nuca. "Eh, al menos cuando te quedes medio atontada como siempre que te peleas con saña, despierta si tienes conocidos de fuera del grupo."

"Vale, vale, lo siento." Dije. "Jo, ahora me molesta esto." Afirmé mirándome el agujero que tenía en el costado ya casi cerrado y donde, por casualidad, me habían pasado rozando un kunai mientras mataba al dueño del mismo.

Tan pronto estuvimos de nuevo en la plaza dentro del pueblo, se alzó un clamor de victoria en todo el mundo al comprobar que no había enemigos a los que echar ya.

Claro que yo tampoco lo celebré.

"¡¿Pero qué narices ha pasado aquí?!" Dije mirando alrededor y viendo el sitio ruinoso al que había quedado reducida la villa en su exterior. "Jo, esto parece un estercolero."

"Lo sentimos." Me dijo Crisantemo. "Ordenaste luchar para proteger a la gente de este sitio, no proteger el sitio."

"A ver si nos aclaramos jefa." Me dijo Oro.

"Una cosa es la gente y otra el pueblo." Afirmó su hermana.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio de nuevo cuando en lo que quedaba del edificio donde había estado la oficina de Tsunade apareció esta de nuevo.

"Genial, ahora la rubia." Dijo Acero en voz murmurando.

"Habitantes de Konoha, aliados de la Villa Oculta de la Arena y de la Villa Secreta de la Muerte." Dijo ella entonces tras carraspear para aclararse la voz un poco. "¡Hemos ganado¡Este es un día glorioso para nosotros!"

"Esta vende la piel antes de cazar la presa." Afirmó Plata.

"Debería dar este discurso cuando haya conseguido firmar la paz con los descerebrados de ahí fuera." Afirmó Cuerva.

"Va, escuchemos un poco." Dije yo mientras Cuervo me medio sujetaba un poco con disimulo. "Por cierto, tenéis razón."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya tarde cuando fui al cuarto del hospital donde estaban mis compañeros enfermos. Alli Naruto y Sasuke estaban aún dormidos o inconscientes, pero Kakashi estaba medio despierto y se sentó en la cama cuando me vió allí.

"Vaya, pensé que no ibas a venir a que te echasen un ojo a eso." Me dijo.

"Tsunade llegará de un momento a otro." Afirmé yo. "Ya te echará un ojo a eso cuando llegue."

"¿Vienes sola?" me dijo entonces.

"Sí, bueno, mis chicos y chicas están en la fiesta que hay en lo que han dejado de ciudad." Dije señalando con el dedo a la puerta y sentándome a su lado. "Tsunade dice que se reconstruirá de nuevo la villa; pero yo creo que lo que debería hacer antes de nada además de poner a civiles a ello, sería volver a ponerse en contacto con las villas enemigas e intentar firmar un tratado de paz. Aclarar las cosas antes de que se vuelvan a reunir y vuelvan a liarla."

"Bien, eso está bien." Afirmó para hacer una cara de dolor al moverse un poco. "¿Y cómo así que tú te estás perdiendo la fiesta?"

"Digamos que prefería esconderme un poco." Dije yo omitiendo el detalle de cómo habíamos cortado de raiz toda la guerra con un cambio de actitud repentino y radical de los de Muerte y mío. "No me... gusta este tipo de fiestas. Pero si se firma la paz y tú estás fuera prometo pasarme de nuevo por una fiesta."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo con ironía. "Pensé que preferías no mostrar tu cara por ahí. Por cierto ¿y esa ropa?"

"Una larga historia, es un uniforme de asesina." Dije. "Los chicos siguen sin cambios ¿no?"

"No, aún siguen desmayados." Dijo él. "Les dieron unos calmantes para que pudiésen descansar bien. Creo que deberías darte un baño largo para quitarte toda esa mugre. ¿Te has vuelto a pegar con alguien?"

"Yo siempre estoy pegándome con alguien." Afirmé moviendome en el sitio para sentarme con las dos piernas sobre la silla con apoyabrazos que había junto a su cama. "Pero tranquilo, estoy bien. Ese pajarraco no deja que mis heridas duren gran cosa, ya lo sabes."

"Sí, claro." Me dijo. "Por cierto, supongo que ya ha acabado la guerra. ¿Hay algún ceremonial planeado?"

"Aún están acabando de contar las bajas y tal." Afirmé. "Pero creo que mencionaron que se harán entierros a todos los soldados caídos en nuestro bando de aquí a unos días. Creo... creo que yo iré también."

"Sí, presentar nuestros respetos es importante." Afirmó él también triste. "¿Algún amigo tuyo?"

"No lo sé, solo hace unas horas que hemos llegado." Dije yo. "Pero... estoy preocupada..."

Entonces estuvimos un rato más en silencio.

"Cuando firmen la paz... ¿qué vas a...?" Me dijo preocupado.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Tengo dos cargos, tengo que cumplir con los dos. Además, está el problema de los otros dos grupos rebeldes... y eso que solo habéis conocido a otros dos grupos bastante fuertes y que estan más o menos a buenas con nosotros."

"O sea, que vuelves a desaparecer." Me dijo triste. "No va a ser posible retenerte nunca ¿verdad?" Me dijo suspirando. "Nunca podré llegar a optar por retenerte aquí conmigo ¿no?"

Eso me hizo mirar al suelo triste. No me quería ir lejos de allí, pero tenía mis deberes, no podía evitar ser quien era, no podía negar mi cara de asesina guiada por una fuerza superior a mí, a la ira o incluso al monstruo que tenía dentro. Era una mezcla de todos, podía controlarla generalmente, pero seguía necesitando ayuda para darme cuenta de que me estaba poseyendo.

"Quiero que me prometas una cosa." Me dijo Kakashi bajándose su máscara y bajándome la mía. "Si te vas... al menos dime a donde irás esta vez... dejame acompañarte si puedo... no te vayas lejos de mí... por favor..."

Entonces me besó y se abrazó a mí como pudo. Ambos estabamos heridos y yo estaba incluso sucia de sangre y sudor, apestaba y tenía unas pintas horribles, pero eso no le importó ni le impidió besarme dulcemente.

No fue necesaria ni una palabra más. No podía sentir dolor físico, ni dolor ni cansancio... nada. En cambio, me dolía tener que separarme de él y del resto de gente a la que me había ido acostumbrando poco a poco. Me dolía pensar que podía perder a cualquiera de ellos de la forma más tonta, en una pelea...

Pero por mucho que me doliése, yo era una ninja, los sentimientos no debían ser parte de mi vida; no podía permitirme sentir nada y desde que había regresado a ese lugar me estaba dejando guiar demasiado por mis sentimientos.

"Lo siento..." Dije entonces con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas separandome de él. "No puedo prometerte que te dejaré venir. No sé qué pasará... no sé a dónde iré..."


	49. Chapter 50: Horóscopos chinos

**Naruto 50: HOROSCOPOS Y SISTEMA DE AÑOS.**

Lo siento, pero como veo que lo de los años orientales va a acabar conmigo y sigo sin aprendérmelos de memoria, pues que voy a hacer un capítulo específico para esto solo. Si ya os los sabéis o no os interesa pues nada, lo saltamos y punto.

((Pronto el capítulo que me habéis solicitado sobre el futuro III, je je je. Pido un poquito de paciencia que para mí es un poco difícil escribirlo.))

Rata

De 5 feb. 1924 a 25 ene. 1925.  
De 24 ene. 1936 a 10 feb. 1937.  
De 10 feb. 1948 a 28 ene. 1949.  
De 28 ene. 1960 a 14 feb. 1961.  
De 16 ene. 1972 a 3 feb. 1973.  
De 2 feb. 1984 a 19 feb. 1985.

Búfalo o Buey

De 25 ene. 1925 a 12 feb. 1926.  
De 11 feb. 1937 a 30 ene. 1938.  
De 29 ene. 1949 a 16 feb. 1950.  
De 15 feb. 1962 a 4 feb. 1963.  
De 3 feb. 1973 a 22 ene. 1974.  
De 20 feb. 1985 a 8 feb. 1986.

Tigre

De 13 feb. 1926 a 1 feb. 1927.  
De 31 ene. 1938 a 18 feb. 1939.  
De 17 feb. 1950 a 24 ene. 1951.  
De 5 feb. 1962 a 24 ene. 1963.  
De 25 ene. 1974 a 10 feb. 1975.  
De 9 de feb 1986 a 28 ene 1987

Liebre

De 2 feb. 1927 a 22 ene. 1928.  
De 19 feb. 1939 a 7 feb. 1940.  
De 6 feb. 1951 a 26 ene. 1952.  
De 25 ene. 1963 a 12 feb. 1964.  
De 11 feb. 1975 a 30 ene. 1976.  
De 29 ene. 1987 a 16 feb. 1988.

Dragón

De 25 ene. 1928 a 9 feb. 1929.  
De 8 feb. 1940 a 26 ene. 1941.  
De 27 ene. 1952 a 15 feb. 1953.  
De 13 feb. 1964 a 1 feb. 1965.  
De 31 ene. 1976 a 17 feb. 1977.

Serpiente

De 11 feb. 1929 a 30 ene. 1930.  
De 27 ene. 1941 a 14 feb. 1942.  
De 14 feb. 1953 a 2 feb. 1954.  
De 2 feb. 1965 a 20 ene. 1966.  
De 18 feb. 1977 a 6 feb. 1978.  
De 6 feb. 1989 a 26 ene 1990.

Caballo

De 30 ene. 1930 a 16 feb. 1931.  
De 15 feb. 1942 a 4 feb. 1943.  
De 3 feb. 1954 a 23 ene. 1955.  
De 21 ene. 1966 a 8 feb. 1967.  
De 7 feb. 1978 a 27 ene. 1979.  
De 27 ene. 1990 a 14 feb. 1991.

Cabra

De 17 feb. 1931 a 5 feb. 1932.  
De 5 feb. 1943 a 24 ene. 1944.  
De 24 ene. 1955 a 11 feb. 1956.  
De 9 feb. 1967 a 29 ene. 1968.  
De 28 ene. 1979 a 15 feb. 1980.  
De 15 feb. 1991 a 3 feb. 1992.

Mono

De 6 feb. 1932 a 25 ene. 1933.  
De 25 ene. 1944 a 12 feb. 1945.  
De 12 feb. 1956 a 30 ene. 1957.  
De 30 ene. 1968 a 16 feb. 1969.  
De 16 feb. 1969 a 4 feb. 1981.  
De 4 feb. 1992 a 22 ene. 1993.

Gallo

Del 26 ene. 1933 a 13 feb. 1934.  
De 13 feb. 1945 a 1 feb. 1946.  
De 31 ene. 1957 a 17 feb. 1958.  
De 17 feb. 1969 a 5 feb. 1970.  
De 5 feb. 1981 a 24 ene. 1982.  
De 23 feb. 1993 a 9 feb. 1994.

Perro

De 14 feb. 1934 a 3 feb. 1935.  
De 2 feb. 1946 a 21 ene. 1947.  
De 18 feb. 1958 a 7 feb. 1959.  
De 6 feb. 1970 a 26 ene. 1971.  
De 25 ene. 1982 a 12 feb. 1983.  
De 10 feb. 1994 a 30 ene. 1995.

Cerdo o Jabalí

De 16 feb. 1923 a 5 feb. 1924.  
De 4 feb. 1935 a 23 ene. 1936.  
De 22 ene. 1947 a 9 feb. 1948.  
De 8 feb. 1959 a 27 ene. 1960.  
De 27 ene. 1971 a 15 feb. 1972.  
De 13 feb. 1983 a 1 feb. 1984.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

RATA

Encantadora, Sociable, Llena de recursos, Ingeniosa, Ambiciosa, Hábil, Egoísta.

Aunque en el mundo occidental la Rata es vista con disgusto y repulsión, en gran parte del Este es admirada y honrada por su sagacidad y habilidad para adquirir cosas valiosas. En China y Japón son signo de buena suerte y prosperidad.  
La Rata es una criatura encantadora capaz de cautivar casi a cualquiera. Las Ratas son conocedoras que gustan de hacer alarde de su estilo. Poseen un gran sentido del humor. Las Ratas pueden ser muy protectoras y generosas con aquellos que les son fieles.  
Las Ratas también son bastante centradas en sí mismas. Tienen sus propias metas y ambiciones. Las personas externas al círculo social de una Rata pueden encontrarla fácil de perder los estribos y verbalmente abusiva. Las Ratas rara vez dejan pasar la oportunidad para debatir.  
Las Ratas son muy curiosas sobre todo, y siempre están a la caza de nueva información—cualquier cosa que pueda ser de uso para ellas en el presente o futuro.  
El mayor problema de la Rata es que encuentra difícil ver más allá de sí misma. Si pueden encontrar espacio para otros estarán en el camino de la verdadera felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TIGRE

Asertivo, Aventurero, Independiente, Ingenioso, Generoso, Incansable e Impulsivo.

Carismáticos y confiados en sí mismos, los Tigres nacieron para ser líderes. Esto les da un aire de autoridad que la mayoría encuentra difícil de resistir. Son encantadores y divertidos, pero nunca pierden de vista o dejan de perseguir sus objetivos ni ceden el control.  
El valor de los Tigres no tiene límite y rara vez pierden un combate sin que importe la arena. El Tigre es el rey de la seducción. Son dignos y afectuosos. Su naturaleza los hace casi siempre muy atractivos.  
Los Tigres cambian de humor con facilidad y pueden golpear a los que los rodean sin previo aviso. Los sentimientos de un Tigre son profundos y extraordinariamente intensos. No manejan el estrés muy bien y pueden ser excesivamente emotivos. Un Tigre enojado es algo para temer.  
Los Tigres son con frecuencia excesivos en su comportamiento y un poco de moderación les ayudaría a ser más felices. Cuando los Tigres permanecen enfocados y concentran su energía en objetivos dignos alcanzan grandes resultados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DRAGON

Activo, Determinado, Confiable, Emprendedor, Versátil, Escrupuloso y Afortunado.

El Dragón es el signo más celebrado del Zodiaco Chino. Son poderosos y muy afortunados, de buen corazón y llenos de energía. Los Dragones son seres inteligentes nacidos con un carisma inagotable, lo que les garantiza influir en las acciones de quienes los rodean y con frecuencia los vuelve el centro de atención—sitio en el que ellos aman estar. Los Dragones son conocidos por dar buenos consejos. Del mismo modo que son afortunados con el dinero, son afortunados en el amor.  
Los Dragones tienen un talento para manejar proyectos desde su inicio hasta su fin con gran éxito. Aunque su egos pueden estar un tanto inflados, son buenos líderes. Los Dragones pueden llegar a adquirir gran riqueza, pero es el poder lo que realmente desean. Los Dragones son generalmente ganadores graciosos y, por el contrario, son muy malos perdedores.  
El papel natural de un Dragón es ser líder. Aquellos que aprenden a ser flexibles, compasivos y tolerantes puede llegar a ser grandes líderes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CABALLO

Activo, Alerta, Expansivo, Aventurero, Elocuente, De espíritu libre, Independiente.

El Caballo posee un espíritu libre que lo hace el vagabundo del Zodiaco Chino. Los Caballos necesitan independencia y libertad. Están cargados de energía y se mueven constantemente de una actividad a otra. Los Caballos son buenos con el dinero, y por supuesto tienen una pasión por los viajes.  
Paradójicamente, los Caballo desean amor, lo que puede llevarlos a sentirse atrapados. La crudeza de su atractivo sexual es como un imán y hace que les sea fácil encontrar el amor. Los Caballos son habilidosos en el arte de la seducción. Sin embargo, sus relaciones son impredecibles porque su comportamiento es tan errático y pueden volar sin previo aviso. Bendecidos con una aguda voluntad y una presencia poderosa, los Caballos gustan de alardear frente a las multitudes. A pesar de la fortaleza de su ser, los Caballos se sienten inferiores a los que los rodean.  
Los Caballos no tienen mucha paciencia. Pueden ser muy impulsivos y algo insensibles a los sentimientos ajenos. Estos seres autosuficientes siguen sus antojos a lo largo de su vida, lo que explica que sus rutas estén frecuentemente atestadas de relaciones, trabajos o empresas inacabados. De modo opuesto, los Caballos motivan a los demás con facilidad lo que les permite alcanzar sus objetivos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MONO

Encantador, Persuasivo, Divertido, Sociable, Ingenioso.

El siempre encantador, lleno de energía Mono es el fiestero del Zodiaco Chino. Los Monos tienen un apetito insaciable por diversión y actividad. Es fácil para ellos pasar un buen rato en cualquier multitud. Son optimistas, ingeniosos y poseen una mente muy aguda. Aunque los Monos adoran ser el centro de atención, también son buenos para escuchar. Su insaciable curiosidad garantiza que serán conocedores en una gran variedad de asuntos. Su inteligencia les permite realizar tareas complejas con facilidad. Los Monos son exhibicionistas que no aman otra cosa sino deslumbrar a todos con sus bufonadas.  
La mayoría de los Monos no poseen un sentido de la moral muy desarrollado. De hecho, si es divertido, ellos lo harán. Su objetivo central es la búsqueda de su propio placer. Los Monos son amantes divertidos y placenteros, pero hay que tener cuidado con la posibilidad de que se extravíe. Los Monos intentarán todo una vez, y si es mínimamente entretenido con seguridad lo volverán a intentar.  
La actitud egoísta del Mono puede ser un problema para muchos otros signos del Zodiaco. Son muy hedonistas y no tienen autocontrol. Si no pueden encontrar una fiesta iniciarán una ellos mismos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PERRO

Honesto, Confiable, Diligente, Perspicaz, Cariñoso, Amante de la diversión, Aventurero.

Los Perros son fieles, confiables y viven bajo su propio código de ética. Aunque son muy confiable, encuentran muy difícil confiar en los demás. Los Perros son amigos fieles y excepcionales para escuchar. Son los guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, ya que combatirán la injusticia y se alinearán con los desposeídos en cualquier momento y lugar.  
Los Perros pueden ser muy rígidos en su pensamiento y su comportamiento. También tienden a ser de ánimos variable y necesitan estar solos un tiempo para estar de malas y recuperarse. Los Perros no confían fácilmente, pero con tiempo y suficiente evidencia de que alguien es digno de confianza serán más cálidos con él.  
Los Perros necesitan actividades físicas para ser felices. Se sumarán activamente a cualquier causa que consideren valiosa.  
En la búsqueda del amor, los Perros pueden ser su peor enemigo. Pueden estar tan ansiosos por introducirse en el ritual amoroso que crean demasiada tensión en su pareja potencial para que su danza amorosa pueda tener éxito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BUEY

Resuelto, Voluntarioso, Ambicioso, Cuidadoso, Paciente, Obstinado.

El Buey de la Astrología China no está falto de ingenio ni es torpe. Estos poderosos y confiables seres fueron hechos para ser líderes. Aunque su forma de realizar una tarea pueda ser lenta y metódica, son capaces de grandes cosas y nunca pierden de vista sus metas. Su energía es interminable y son muy conscientes de los detalles. Creen en hacer bien las cosas desde la primera vez.  
Para los externos los Bueyes se pueden parecer demasiado serios e incapaces de dejarse "el pelo suelto." Siendo introvertidos, estas son suposiciones fáciles de hacer sobre los Bueyes. Sin embargo, también son muy independientes y parecen no tener en cuenta los que los otros piensen de ellos. Detrás de ese aire distante con que se muestran al mundo, hay un ser que siente el dolor, la soledad y que quisiera conectarse mejor con sus semejantes.  
Los placeres de los Bueyes se derivan de los amigos, la familia y el trabajo bien realizado. Como un amigo, amante o familiar, el Buey es un aliado confiable y protector que siempre será tierno y cariñoso.  
Lejos de la familia y entre la gente, el Buey puede ser terco y dogmático. No les gusta bajar la cabeza o soportar las charlatanerías de nadie.  
El Buey es una buena fuente de consejos sinceros.  
El Buey necesita tratar de juzgar con menos rapidez a los demás. Cuando aprecian el valor de aquellos que tienen cualidades diferentes a las suyas están en camino de mejorar su vida social.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

LIEBRE

Sociable, Discreto, Refinado, Astuto, Perspicaz, Sensible, Reservado.

Aunque pueda no gustarles, el Conejo es un ser tímido y atractivo que evita las confrontaciones. Los Conejos son muy populares con sus amigos y familiares. Por naturaleza, son compasivos y protectores de sus seres queridos. Los Conejos idealizan sus relaciones y suelen dar mucho más de ellos mismos de lo que sería saludable. Afortunadamente el Conejo se rodea de amigos.  
Los Conejos son algo frágiles y requieren bases sociales sólidas para prosperar. Sin una familia fuerte y amigos cercanos, el Conejo no tendrá las armas para enfrentar la adversidad. Los Conejos son tan sensibles a sus sentimientos que cualquier tropiezo emocional puede afectarles físicamente. Los Conejos pueden ser pesimistas si sienten que sus vidas están estancadas. Son naturalmente inseguros sobre su lugar en el mundo. Los Conejos se mueven por la vida a su propio ritmo. Suelen ser contemplativos y dejar las cosas para mañana.  
Los Conejos aman la vida hogareña. Dentro de un fuerte ambiente familiar el Conejo puede encontrar la seguridad que requiere para florecer y ganar confianza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SERPIENTE

Reflexivo, Inteligente, Sagaz, Intuitivo, Cuidadoso, Independiente, A veces flojo.  
La Serpiente es el seductor del Zodiaco Chino. Siempre bien recibidas, las Serpientes son sociables aunque introvertidas; también poseen intuición y cuentan con una aptitud natural para los negocios. Aunque es posible que las Serpientes no consideren al dinero como muy importante, su suerte y la tendencia a no gastar más de lo necesario aseguran que tendrán más dinero del que requieren. Las Serpientes son mucho más activas mentalmente que en lo físico. Tienen a analizarlo todo antes de decidirse a participar. En general las Serpientes tienen una naturaleza reservada y mente analítica que hace que los retos intelectuales les sean más atractivos que las actividades físicas.  
En su interior, las Serpientes son un poco inseguras, y pueden ser muy celosas y posesivas, lo que puede alejar tanto a sus amigos como a su familia. A pesar de sus imperfecciones, las Serpientes pueden ser cautivadoras y amorosas. Las Serpientes tienen a confiar en su propia intuición más que en los consejos de los demás.  
Aunque a veces se le vea como flojas, las Serpientes trabajarán duro cuando se presenta la necesidad. No se rinden fácilmente y esperan el mismo compromiso de sus socios en cualquier empresa.  
Las Serpientes podrían tratar de ser un poco menos arrogantes y desarrollar una autoestima más fuerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CABRA

Creativa, Artística, Considerada, Generosa, Sensible, Preocupada..

Las Cabras son soñadoras, espíritus creativos que siempre necesitan más tiempo para explorar su interior. Se sienten más a gusto cuando están recogidas en la profundidad de su propio ser. Para ser feliz, la mente de la Cabra necesita ser libre para vagar por donde desee. Las Cabras son naturalmente artísticas e inventivas. No persiguen la riqueza material y confían en su imaginación para enriquecer sus vidas. Sin embargo, las Cabras pueden ser muy generosas con aquellos que aman.  
Con frecuencia las Cabras no se desempeñan bien en relaciones románticas. Tienden a sentirse inseguras y a preocuparse por todo. Para combatir sus inseguridades, las Cabras necesitan sentirse amadas y admiradas todo el tiempo. Las Cabras son extremadamente sensibles y se enfadan por cualquier insignificancia. Los conflictos en una relación llevarán a las Cabras a replegarse aún más dentro de su mente o a retirarse físicamente de la escena.  
Cuando el amor va bien para ellas, las Cabras pueden ser muy demandantes para su pareja. La Cabra feliz no sólo toma, sino que gusta de dar a su amante también.  
Las Cabras que aprenden a controlar sus preocupaciones pueden ser muy felices. Cuando saben que sus amigos y su familia estarán esperándolos cuando regresen de sus viajes introspectivos, las Cabras pueden ser muy felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

GALLO

Meticuloso, Eficiente, Ordenado, Inteligente, Honorable, Muy cándido.

Los ingeniosos y avispados Gallos son pragmáticos que prefieren no tomar ningún riesgo. Los Gallos están tan enterados de lo que sucede a su alrededor que algunos podrían pensar que poseen poderes psíquicos. No es fácil esconder algo de un Gallo. Son francos y honestos, nunca tiran golpes bajos y admiran a aquellos que son sinceros con ellos.  
A los Gallos no les gusta jugar no crean barreras para esconderse. Son honestos, abiertos y cumplen su palabra. Los Gallos son perfeccionistas y les gusta estar en control. Su apariencia es de gran importancia para ellos. A los Gallos les encanta darse a notar y les gusta compartir con quienes los aman.  
Los Gallos esperan y lucharán por el control de su territorio y de aquellos que caen dentro de sus fronteras. Son extremadamente pulcros y esperan que los miembros de su familia sean iguales. Por naturaleza, loso Gallos son conservadores y fieles, confiables para aquellos que se lo ganan. Quienes estén cerca del Gallo y no estén por debajo de sus estándares serán objeto de sus constantes recriminaciones.  
Los Gallos que aprendan a dejar a otros ser lo que son tendrán una vida muy gratificante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

JABALÍ

Sincero, Honesto, Confiable, Sociable, Trabajador, Obstinado.

Los Cerdos del Zodiaco Chino son seres generosos y rectos sin igual. Los Cerdos son muy agradables y tienen modales y gustos impecables. Como también son perfeccionistas, con frecuencia se les malinterpreta como esnobs o con sentimientos de superioridad. Los Cerdos son sensuales y lujuriosos por naturaleza. Adoran las cosa más finas de la vida. Los Cerdos se preocupan profundamente por sus amigos y su familia y llegarán a grandes extremos por mantenerlos felices y con bienestar. Los Cerdos no consideran que ayudar a toros sea un deber sino un placer.  
Los Cerdos son tan generosos que de hecho se sienten tristes cuando no tienen nadie a quien dar. Su necesidad de ser magnánimos los hacen una fácil víctima de quienes viven del engaño. Los Cerdos son grandes amigos y amantes. Como realmente creen que hay bondades intrínsecas en todos nosotros, los Cerdos harán cualquier cosa para no ver los defectos en sus amigos y familiares. Sin embargo, cuando un Cerdo se siente traicionado, se convierte en una fuerza digna de tener en cuenta.  
Los Cerdos son seres curiosos e inteligentes. A los Cerdos se les percibe algunas veces incorrectamente como flojos. Su amor a la familia y buen corazón los hacen magníficos compañeros.


	50. Chapter 51: Futuro III

**Naruto 51: Futuro III. Fragmentos de padres novatos.**

((Recordemos parejitas))

Kakashi-.-.-.-Amor-.-.-.-Hachiko

Naruto-.-.-.-Amor-.-.-.-Hinata

Sasuke-.-.-.-Amor-.-.-.-Sakura

Ino-.-.-.-.-.-Amor-.-.-.-.-.-Sai

Shikamaru-.-.-.-Amor-.-.-.-Temari

Genma-.-.-.-Amor-.-.-.-Anko

Kotetsu-.-.-.-Amigos-.-.-.-Izumo

Asuma (RIP)-.-.-.-Amor-.-.-.-Kurenai

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.03 am. Día 3 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Habitación nº19, Hospital de Konoha.

"Eh, eh, Sakura..." Le dije estirando mi mano para evitar que me ayudase. "Que aún soy mayor que tú y sé dónde están mis límites. Aún puedo moverme sola, no soy una inválida."

"Venga Hachi." Me dijo Kakashi sonriendo y acercándose a mí. "Deja que te echen una mano, aún estás un póco débil."

"Débil o no, pienso salir de aquí por mi propio pie." Afirmé para sonreir con ironía. "¿Acaso tengo que salir de aquí corriendo con nuestros hijos para demostrarlo?"

"No serías capaz." Me dijo entonces.

"¿Seguro?" Le dije con la misma sonrisa.

"Por favor, parad ya." Nos dijo Sakura. "Me dais escalofríos cuando comenzáis con esas peleas vuestras de ironía y sonrisas... Estos dos van a necesitar que haya un ambiente equilibrado en casa, así que dejar de hacer eso por un tiempo."

"Vale..." Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"Sakura, apuesta a que no lo hacen." Dijo Sasuke rascandose la cabeza. "Sabes que son incapaces de no hacer esas peleas."

"Por un hijo lo que sea." Dijo Kakashi.

"Será por dos ¿no?" Le dije yo bromeando.

"Ya, basta." Nos dijo Sakura. "Que comenzamos con eso y luego os ponéis que no veáis..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 am. Día 3 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Bueno, pues bienvenida a casa." Me dijo Kakashi entrando conmigo a casa. "Intenté limparla, pero... creo que eso no es lo mío..."

"No importa, ya lo haré yo otro rato." Afirmé sonriendo. "En el fondo se echaba de menos estar en casa... ¿Vamos a dejar a los dos en la cuna?"

"Lo mejor sería comprar otra más." Reconoció Kakashi cuando les metímos a ambos en la misma cuna donde aún sobraba un poco de sitio.

"Sí, pero... por ahora son pequeñitos, aunque no creo que esto dure tanto; sus padres son altos y grandes, así que..."

"Mirales." Me dijo como embobado. "Son tan pequeños que da miedo cogerles..."

Increible, nuca hubiése dicho que Kakashi, mi adorado amigo y ahora marido, hubiése tenido esa faceta tan tierna. Sonreí y me senté en la cama junto a él.

"Si tienes cuidado podrías cogerles sin problemas." Le dije arropandoles con cariño. "Supongo que ya sabrás coger a un bebé ¿no?"

"Esto..." Me dijo.

"Ven aquí." Le dije suavemente mientras cogía al chico que dormitaba apaciblemente con su hermana. "Pon una mano debajo de su culo y apoyatelo contra el pecho y en el brazo con el que le sujetas... ahora le pones la otra mano bajo la cabeza, hay que tener mucho cuidado con la cabeza ¿vale?"

"Son tan pequeños que da miedo." Me dijo mientras con cuidado sujetaba al bebé como le había dicho. "Me parece que les voy a hacer daño de un momento a otro..."

"¿No ves cómo duerme?" Le dije sonriendo. "Eso es que está agusto contigo."

"Eso o que duerme demasiado." Me contestó volviéndo a pasarmelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10.12 pm. Día 3 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Vaya, que paz se respira ahora que por fin están dormidos..." Me dijo Kakashi sentádo en el sofá junto a mí. "No parecen tan problemáticos como me dijo Kurenai."

"Espera a la noche." Le dije yo. "Entonces me lo dices."

"Vale, vale..." Me dijo Kakashi. "¿Qué puede pasar?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.13 pm. Día 3 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Hachi, estan llorando." Me dijo Kakashi despertando junto a mí en el sofá donde nos habíamos quedado dormidos y yo contra su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con su brazo. "Nos hemos debido quedar dormidos."

"Ya voy." Dije yo levantándome para volver a caerme y que me diese un beso tierno antes de dejarme ir.

Cuando vino al cuarto, me vió dándo de comer a uno de los bebés en cada pecho.

"¿Los dos a la vez?" me dijo levantando una ceja.

"Ya ves, hasta para esto están sincronizados." Dije sonriendo. "Comen y se quedan dormidos en nada."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12.14 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Hachi... están llorando..." Me djio Kakashi medio en sueños.

"Vale... voy yo." Dije con el mismo tono de dormida. "Pero la siguiente te toca a tí."

Entonces les cambié los pañales y volvíeron a dormirse.

"Los pañales." Dije volviéndo a meterme en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

01.20 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Hachi..." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Te toca... a tí." Afirmé medio dormida mientras nuestros hijos lloraban.

Mientras yo seguía dormida, Kakashi se levantó aún medio dormido y los cogió para ver si tenían hambre o los pañales manchados. Ninguno de los dos.

"¿Qué os pasa entonces...?" Murmuró cogiéndolos y moviéndolos por lo que dejaron de llorar dejándole pasmado.

Tan pronto como paró de moverles volviéron a la carga haciendole levantar una ceja sorprendido.

"Vaya..." Dijo volviéndo a moverles con suavidad por lo que se volvieron a callar y se quedaron tranquilos mientras se mecían en los brazos de Kakashi. "Así que solo necesitábais que os moviésen un poco..."

Estuvo moviéndoles así hasta que volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

02.15 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Ya va..." Dije cuando los pequeños volvieron a llorar.

Esta vez era que de nuevo tenían hambre; así que volví a darles el pecho medio dormida y quedándome por poco dormida también yo. Cuando los dejé en la cuna volví a la cama.

"¿Hacen esto a menudo?" Murmuró Kakashi medio dormido.

"Todas las noches... vete acostumbrandote..." Afirmé medio dormida también yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

03.20 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Kakashi... te toca a tí..." Le llamé en sueños mientras los bebés volvían a llorar.

"Jo..." Dijo levantándose. "¿Y ahora qué?"

De nuevo tuvo que cogerles en brazos tras olerles y comprobar que se habían vuelto a cagar y necesitaban que les cambiasen los pañales lo que le costó un buen rato.

Tras cambiarles los pañales, los tuvo que volver a mecer un rato hasta que se durmieron de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

05.23 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Comer otra vez..." Murmuré levantándome cuando oí a los bebés dormir.

Por muy increible que pareciese, los niños no paraban de llorar como cada hora más o menos. Pero como ya había oído eso había sido una mala suerte que duraría tan solo unos tres o cuatro meses en los cuales, los llantos irían distaciándose cada vez más.

Tras darles el pecho por tercera vez esa noche, los volví a meter en la cuna dormidos mientras mamaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

06.30 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Otra vez no..." Murmuró Kakashi. "¿Ahora qué? Ya habéis comido, os he cambiado el pañal, os he acunado..."

Entonces les volvió a coger en brazos y comprobó que la chica se había cagado de nuevo puesto que al niño le había cambiado yo el pañal nada más cenar que fue cuando lo hizo.

"Seréis celosos..." Dijo Kakashi tras cambiarle el pañal. "Llora uno y se contagia al otro... ala, a dormir..."

Entonces pareció darse cuenta de la hora y se quedó en el salón con una luz pequeña dada, leyendo mientras mecía a los dos bebés.

Tan solo media hora más tarde tendría que irse de casa para comenzar su turno de vigilancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

06.58 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Hachi... me voy, tengo que trabajar." Me susurró Kakashi suavemente despertándome con suavidad.

"Mmm... ¿tan pronto?" Le dije girándome un poco y susurrando.

"Es mi turno normal." Afirmó él. "Los niños están durmiendo, y creo que yo me voy a quedar dormido en el turno..."

"Quédate un poco más... por favor..." Le dije abrazándole por el cuello.

"Me encantaría." Dijo para besarme suavemente. "Pero el trabajo me llama, volveré para comer, espero."

Yo entonces asentí y volví a girarme para dormirme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

07.12 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Ya voy..." Dije despertándome del todo cuando los dos bebés se pusieron a llorar a la vez de nuevo. "Desde luego... tenéis un reloj sincronizándoos a los dos..." Murmuré preparandome para volver a cambiar pañales y darles el biberón del desayuno. "Sois unos tragones ¿lo sabíais?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 am. Día 4 del 1 mes del año del conejo; Puesto de vigilancia de acceso al pueblo.

"¡Kakashi!" Me gritó Gay al oído despertándome de golpe.

"¡Ah!. ¡¿Dónde está el peligro?!" Gritó sobresaltado hasta darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormido.

"¿Qué te pasa macho?" Le dijo Kotetsu preocupado. "Te has quedado dormido."

"¿Acaso anoche no te dejó tu mujercita dormir bien?" Le preguntó Genma bromeando.

"No, los bebés." Dijo Kakashi frotandose la cara para intentar despertarse. "No podía imagirnarme que se iban a despertar cada hora más o menos. Oye, parece que tengan un reloj, a cada hora más o menos se ponen a berrear."

Entonces se pusieron a reirse después de unos segundos de preplejidad.

"Eh, no es divertido." Les dijo Kakashi. "Hachi y yo nos turnamos para intentar descansar más."

"Es que..." Dijo Kotetsu riéndose. "No puedo imaginarme al... terible Kakashi... no matando al que... le despierte cada... hora."

"Ya vale, Kakashi lo está pasando mal." Les dijo Gay serio. "Oye, Kakashi. Si quieres te enseño un taijustu para cambiar pañales sin notar la peste." Añadió bromeando.

"¡No tiene gracia!" Les dijo molesto. "Es una tortura... Ya veréis cuando os toque a vosotros."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 am. Día 14 del 2 mes del año del dragón; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"¡Ah!" Dije cuando abrí la puerta y vi un enorme ramo de flores frente a la puerta. "¡Qué bonito!"

"Buenos días, Hachi." Me dijo Ino entrando con una sonrisa en la boca. "Mira qué regalo tan bonito te traigo."

"Es... es un ramo precioso." Afirmé. "No me lo digas... a este idiota se le han vuelto a olvidar las tradiciones..." Dije tapándome la cara abochornada.

"Intenté advertirle de que tendría que esperar un mes más para mandarte esto pero..." Me dijo Ino abochornada. "Vamos, alegrate. Tu marido te envía flores aunque no sea hoy el día. Eso debería alegrarte."

"Pasa." Le dije cuando los bebés lloraron. "Enseguida estoy contigo."

"Vale." Dijo ella sonriendo y llevanto el ramo en brazos de nuevo. "¿Te pongo esto en agua en el salón?"

"Sí, vale." Le dije yo entonces. "Vamos, vamos... No lloréis más pequeños..."

"Parece que los rumores que se oyen sobre los niños que lloran es cierto." Me dijo Ino. "Serán fuertes como los padres."

"Creo que estos dos son una gran convinación de sus dos padres." Afirmé sonriendo y yendo a sentarme junto a ella con ambos niños en mis brazos.

"Con tal de que no hereden lo malo vuestro... por ejemplo, que no sean tan fríos como sus padres." Dijo Ino.

"Ah, no sé..." Dije yo. "Eso se cría, no se nace con ello. Al menos no yo, vaya."

Enseguida los dos bebés de un año estaban ya de nuevo calmados así que les senté en el suelo con cuidado.

"Ino ¿te importaría echarles un ojo?" Le pedí. "Será solo unos segundos, tengo que ir a sacar el chocolate del horno."

"Que suerte tiene Kakashi..." Me dijo. "Yo no sé ni tengo tiempo de hacer chocolates, así que los compro ya hechos."

"Bueno, si yo estuviése trabajando también los compraría hechos, pero por ahora me traen el trabajo a casa para que pueda cuidar de estos dos." Dije yo. "Y no te creas, echo mucho de menos la acción."

"Pero ahora tienes que quedarte aquí quieta un poco." Me dijo ella. "Aunque sea hazlo por los dos angelitos que os roban el sueño a Kakashi y a tí."

"Así que ya lo ha ido diciendo por ahí..." Dije. "La verdad es que ahora es dos veces cada noche, no cada hora como al principio." Afirmé dándo la vuelta al pastel y desmoldándolo en una bandeja antes de volver al salón con unas pastas para Ino. "Pruebalas, las he hecho yo."

"Mmm." Dijo cogiéndo una y probándola. "Tienes que darme la receta, te salen las pastas genial."

"Claro." Dije. "Además, tenemos reuniones de 'mamis' y 'pre-mamis' cada dos días más o menos. Sakura está como tonta con lo de la seguridad de las enbarazadas, y Anko con sus hijos... bueno, parecen más bien los hijos del vecino, aunque es una gran mamá. Cuando se hacen daño es la primera en ir a consolarles..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 am. Día 14 del 2 mes del año del serpiente; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"¡Sorpresa!" Me dijo Ino sonriendo y pasándome el ramo de flores enorme por la puerta a casa. "Esto está siendo ya tradición ¿eh?"

"A este hombre es imposible sacarle las cosas de la mollera de cemento armado que tiene." Le dije. "Déjalas en el salón, como cada año."

"¡Tía!" Le dijeron los dos bebés tropezando y calléndose sobre la alfombra.

"Madre mía que coscorrón que se han dado." Dijo Ino mientras ambos se levantaban.

"Déjales, no se han hecho daño." Le dije. "¿Te apetece sentarte a tomar un té con galletas? Esta vez son una receta de Hinata."

"Buff..." Me dijo. "Deja, deja. Tengo mucho trabajo y con este bombo no puedo hacer casi nada..."

"¿De cuánto estas ya?" Le pregunté yo.

"Seis meses, pero chica, parecen que sean ya ocho." Me dijo animada mientras volvíamos a la puerta. "Gracias a tu remedio no noté a penas las nauseas del principio."

"Si ya lo decía mi abuela, mano de santo." Dije bromeando mientras Sakura y Hinata venían con los bebés de la primera y el enorme bombo de la segunda.

"¡Hinata, por el amor de dios!" Le dijo Ino. "¡Deberías estar descansando!"

"Mientras se encuentre bien siempre será bienvenida aquí." Dije sonriendo. "Hoy tocaba aquí, y por poco lo olvido. Ja ja ja."

"Anda que... nunca vas a crecer Hachiko." Me dijo Sakura con su bebé en brazos.

"¿Y Naruto no te acompañaba hoy?" Le dije a Hinata ayudandola.

"No... está... fuera." Me dijo con su voz dulce y suave.

"Sasuke y él estan fuera ocupándose de una misión." Afirmó Sakura.

"Como Sai." Afirmó Ino suspirando. "En fin, me voy a seguir con mi trabajo a mi ritmo."

"Ino, cuando quieras pásate por aquí." Le dije sonriendo. "Te daremos la bienvenida al club de 'mamis' y mujeres de ninjas de élite."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 pm. Día 21 del 5 mes del año del serpiente; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Hachi." Me dijo Kakashi sonriendo y pasándome el diccionario de ninjas de otras villas para que pudiése intentar ayudar sobre unas pistas que tenía él en su misión y que no conseguían encontrar una solución por lo que habían decidido pedirme una mano al final. "Oye, que hoy me he encontrado a Iruka."

"Ah, hace tiempo que no le veo." Le dije sin más. "¿Sigue tan bien como siempre?"

"Sí, de hecho me ha dicho que a ver cuando te pasas por allí, que lleva tiempo sin verte." Me dijo. "Pero no era eso. Me ha dicho que mañana cierran el plazo para inscribir a los niños a la primera escuela. Los gemelos tienen ya casi tres años ¿no crées que ya es hora de que vayan al colegio?"

"Sí, jo, por poco se me pasa." Afirmé dándome una palmadita en la frente. "Llevas razón, iré a apuntarles a la escuela mañana mismo. ¿Sabes si quedan plazas?"

"No." Me dijo para cogerme desde atrás y poner su cabeza en mi hombro. "Pero me ha chivado que nos guardó dos plazas porque supuso que se te olvidaría ir a apuntarles. Eso sí, te las guarda hasta mañana, así que..."

"Mañana mismo me paso a hacer los papeleos." Afirmé. "¿Qué te parece este? Daría el perfil un poco."

"No parece muy peligroso." Afirmó Kakashi.

"Experto en control de venenos." Dije. "No se econtró pruebas de un asesinato salvo por pequeños residuos en el hígado; podría haber sido un veneno."

"¿No hay más?" Me dijo.

"También tenemos al amigo..." Continué entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 am. Día 19 del 3 mes del año del caballo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"Bueno, esta noche tenemos que darle una sorpresa a mama ¿me vais a ayudar a daresela?" Les preguntó Kakashi a los gemelos mientras los llevaba al colegio porque yo estaba ya en el hospital donde ahora trabajaba tras otra reubicación dentro del cuerpo de élite de la aldea. "Como ahora tengo unos días libres me apetece celebrarlo todo como Dios manda."

"Sí, papi." Le dijo Hanami sonriendo y cogiéndole mejor de la mano.

"Vaya, es el primer rato que te veo sonreir." Dijo él sonriendo.

"Es que a Hanami en la escuela le llaman cosas." Le dijo Yondaime.

"¿En serio?" Dijo él. "Vaya¿y qué cosas te llaman si puede saberse?"

"Cosas feas." Dijo ella escondiéndose detrás de su mano la cara.

"Vaya, vaya..." Dijo Kakashi. "Así que esas tenemos... Bah, tú no les hagas caso. Seguro que te tienen envidia."

"Eh, Ninja Copión." Le llamaron de pronto mientras cruzaba por la periferia para ir al colegio. "Preparate para morir."

"Yondaime, llévate a Hanami a clase." Le dijo Kakashi. "Papá tiene cosas que hacer."

"Sí." Dijeron los dos un poco asustados pero asintiendo.

Entonces uno de los dos ninjas fue a atacar a los dos niños y Kakashi lo derribó.

"Uno, no permito que hagan daño a mis hijos." Les dijo él. "Y dos... ¿cómo os atrevéis a venir hasta aquí y afrentarme delante de mis hijos?"

La pelea fue corta, la verdad es que esos dos no eran gran cosa, tan solo eran unos niñatos que se hacían llamar ninjas y a los que habían pedido a Kakashi y a cualquier otro ninja de élite de Konoha que matasen si les veían.

"¡Papi!" Dijo Hanami corriendo a agarrarse a él cuando acabó con los dos tipos. "¡Papi, estás herido!" Le dijo llorando.

"Vamos, vamos." Le dijo Kakashi frotándose la cara para quitarse la sangre. "No pasa nada ¿ves? Papi está bien."

"Lo sentimos Kakashi." Dijeron Izumo y Kotetsu apareciendo de pronto. "Se nos colaron por un punto ciego..."

"Da igual llevaroslos antes de que mis hijos se asusten aún más." Les dijo él duro antes de volver a ponerse blando con los dos niños a los que cogió en sus brazos. "Vamos, que como lleguemos tarde a clase mama me va a matar. Y ella es mucho peor que esos dos."

"¿Mamá te pega mucho?" Le preguntó Yondaime.

"En el culo si me porto mal." Les contestó él bromeando. "Anda, vamos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

09.20 pm. Día 19 del 4 mes del año del caballo; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"¡Sorpresa!" Me dijo Kakashi cuando entré a casa tras un duro día de trabajo en el hospital donde llevaba ya meses con mi propia consulta mientras nuestros hijos estaban en el colegio.

"¡Sorpreza!" Me dijeron los gemelos apareciéndo frente a él sonriendo.

"¡Que susto!" Les dije sonriendo. "Pensaba que estaba sola en casa."

"¡Felis cumpleaños, mami!" me dijo Hanami saltándome al cuello.

"¡Felicidades mami!" Me dijo Yondaime.

"Ale, ale." Les dijo Kakashi. "Ya la habéis felicitado, ahora a la cama."

"Eso, que los mayores tenemos que celebrarlo." Afirmó Jiraiya.

"Buenas noches, abuelito Jiraiya." Le dijo Hanami dándole un abrazo y un beso.

"Buenas noches abuelo." Añadió Jondaime.

"Va, les cuento un cuento y vuelvo." Les dije a la gente allí fuera en el patio.

"Puaj..." Dijo Jiraiya casi escupiendo. "Dichosos niños y sus besos... ¡¿Y qué es eso de abuelo?!. ¡Aún estoy en la flor de la vida!"

"Vamos, vamos, viejo ermitaño pervertido." Le dijo Naruto bromeando. "Que a saber cuantos años tienes ya."

La noche fue divertida, pero no había mucho de sorpresa; todos los años hacían la misma fiesta mis amigos en mi cumpleaños. Eso era lo de cada año, el día de mi cumpleaños en Konoha y al día siguiente en la Villa de Muerte.

Cuando dejé a los dos pequeños acostados, salí y lo festejamos todos juntos. Cada año era igual, aunque yo seguía fingiendo que me gustaba la fiesta y me daban la sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 am. Día 7 del 7 mes del año del caballo; Hospital de Konoha, Cuarto médico nº5. 

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Kakashi llamando a la puerta del cuarto médico nº5.

"Adelante." Dijeron de dentro.

"Verás doctora, he tenido... problemillas con la última misión." Dijo Kakashi entonces. "Tengo heridas que necesitan un poco de atención."

"Veamoslas pues." Dijo la médico de pelo rosa cogido atrás con una pinza sonriendo y levantándose de su mesa donde había estado leyendo y escribiendo informes médicos absorta pero con los sentidos atentos en todo momento. "Vaya... ¿qué has hecho?. ¿Jugar con cuchillas volantes de nuevo?"

"Ja, ja." Dijo él con ironía. "¿Sabes que desde que diste te reubicaron aquí te has vuelto un poco marisabidilla, Hachi querida?"

"Y tú un poco temerario." Le dije. "No, ahora en serio; ¿has vuelto a dejar a nuestros hijos ver cómo su padre se pelea con un malo de camino al colegio?"

"Jo, un solo fallo y me lo vas a recordar toda la vida." Me dijo mientras le ponía una venda en la muñeca y volvía a ponerle el guante del uniforme antiguo suyo. "Esta vez les he dejado sanos y salvos en el colegio antes siquiera de pensar en nada más. Esto me lo ha echo un extranjero que se negaba a identificarse. Kotetsu vendrá en otro momento, creo que Izumo y él prefieren a cierta enfermera que hay por ahí."

"Jo, esa novata está causando más problemas de los que soluciona." Afirmé yo. "¿Sabías que desde que la metieron aquí los enfermos han aumentado en un 30? Sakura y yo estamos pensando en quejarnos; el resto de médicos oficiales son hombres y les da igual porque se les alegra la vista." Añadí suspirando y dejando materiales en el armarito tras curar a Kakashi.

"¿No será que estás celosa?" Me dijo levantándose y viniéndo tras de mí para encajonarme contra la pared. "Por muy bella que sea una chica... yo sigo prefiríendote a tí, mi bella Hachi." Dijo bajándose un poco la venda para besarme a mí con cariño.

Habían pasado tres años desde que nuestros hijos nacieron, y aún ahora eran como dos gotas de agua, sabíamos que eso desaparecería con la adolescencia; después de todo, tanto Kakashi como yo teníamos las formas propias de nuestros sexos bastante claras y definidas; mis caderas, cintura y pecho femeninos, y su torso, abdominales, musculatura y espalda masculinos. Ambos eramos fuertes y apuestos, y de nuestra unión, solo cabía esperar una descendencia prospera.

"Super-ninjas, no te digo..." Dije yo una vez cuando hablamos de ese tema hace bastante tiempo probocando risa entre ambos.

Habían pasado varios años, la relación entre Kakashi y yo había pasado por sus altos y sus bajos, pero se había hecho más sólida y fuerte, tanto que el vínculo que nos unía era ahora casi irrompible, a prueba de minas podría decirse también.

Ahora tenía todo lo que podía haber deseado nunca: un marido que era todo lo que podía pedir en un hombre, con sus defectos y tal pero bueno; Yondaime y Yuri, nuestros hijos que parecían prometer un futuro brillante; amigos que estaban a mi lado en los buenos y los malos momentos... y un futuro brillante ante mí.

"Oye¿por qué siempre que pasamos por este puente paras y sonríes?" Me dijo Kakashi cuando pasamos sobre el puente que pasaba sobre un arroyo cercano a la villa con nuestros hijos en brazos.

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dejé la flor negra y la pluma roja en la almohada?" Le dije sonriendo. "Esa noche la pasé aquí, tube la peor batalla que he visto nunca. Mi libertad y perder todo lo que había comenzado a querer o quedarme en Konoha y traicionar mis principios."

"Bueno, al final tomaste una solución y te aseguro que estoy feliz de que eligieses quedarte." Me dijo.

"Te sorprenderá, pero siempre que paso por aquí me pregunto si de verdad hice lo correcto quedándome." Le dije. "Ni siquiera ahora lo tengo muy claro, mi decisión tuvo consecuencias... soy más débil, pero al menos ahora sé que siempre puedo contar con alguien para que supla mis debilidades."

"¿Acaso yo?" Me dijo con ironía.

"No, mi super-marido y mis amigos." Dije pellizcándole la máscara en la mejilla suavemente con cariño. "No sé qué me deparará el futuro, pero quiero creer que tomé la decisión acertada."

"Lo hiciste." Me dijo frotándome la cabeza y acercándome a él para darme un beso.

Sí, en momentos como ese tenía claro que había escogido el camino apropiado. No había caminos correctos, el valor no estaba en coger el camino más largo o difícil, sino en luchar por continuar con el que hemos escogido y seguir por él con la cabeza bien alta.

¿Y si te equivocas? Pues entonces, siempre con la cabeza bien alta, volver a buscar otro camino más y tener el valor de escogerlo, a pesar de las consecuencias...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 am. Día 1 del 3 mes del año de la cabra; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

"No, no." Dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza en el dojo anexo a la casa. "Yondaime, lo haces mal. Mira bien... se hace la duplicación así... ¿ves?" Le dijeron los dos Kakashi entonces. "¡Eh, no uses el sharingan contra mí, tramposo!"

"Joo..." Dijo el pequeño cayéndose al suelo por el pequeño empujoncillo de Kakashi.

"¿Así, papi?" Dijo Hanami sacando una copia un poco burda de sí misma.

"Bueno, no está mal. Hay que seguir practicando." Dijo Kakashi. "Eso no se parece a tí."

"Pues el maestro Iruka dice que somos los mejores." Dijo Yondaime molesto.

"¿Torturando otra vez a nuestros pobres hijos sin mi permiso?" Le dije yo llegando con una bandeja con dulces y te para todos. "Venga, no podéis hacer buenos ninjutsus con el estómago vacío."

"Gracias, mami." Me dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Desde luego, han heredado la cabezonería de tí."

"Aún son pequeños para forzarles mucho." Dije yo sonriendo. "Por cierto, chicos. ¿Le habéis enseñado a papá lo que habéis aprendido a hacer?"

"¡Ah, mira papi!" Dijo Hanami levantándose de golpe y concentrándose en sí misma para estallar en una nube de humo aparecer uno de los monigotes de entrenamiento del dojo en su lugar.

"Vaya... una técnica del cambiazo." Dijo Kakashi. "Y con tan solo 3 años... ¿Y tú Yondaime?"

"Sí, ya va, ya va..." Dijo él levantándose también y poniéndose en posición.

En un momento, había roto un buen montón de troncos de un golpe.

"Caray... ¡cuanta fuerza para un mocoso de su edad!" Dijo Kakashi asombrado.

"Y eso no es todo." Dije yo. "Enseñarle lo que aprendísteis el otro día de Naruto, venga."

"¡Sí!" Dijeron los dos.

En una nube de polvo, de pronto aparecieron tres de cada uno.

"Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos." Le dije yo a Kakashi que tenía los ojos desorbitados. "Por ahora solo consiguen dos clones cada uno y duran un suspiro, pero aún son demasiado pequeños para más."

"Es que lo veo y no me lo creo." Afirmó Kakashi. "Nuestros hijos están superando a sus padres en todo."

"Hasta que hagan la mitad de misiones que hemos hecho nosotros aún les queda un buen camino." Afirmé yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11.12 am. Día 14 del 3 mes del año del mono; Casa Hatake (Antigua casa familiar de Hachi).

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta tras tres interrupciones del lechero, Hinata para pedirme prestado un libro y el cartero para traerme una carta desde la villa de Muerte.

"¿Se ha olvidado algo, cartero?" Pregunté yo entonces.

"Reparto especial." Dijo Kakashi sonriendo y trayendo un enorme ramo de flores. "Para la reina de la casa. ¡Hanami!"

"¡Papi!" Dijo la pequeña de 5 años saltándole al cuello. "¡Papí has vuelto!. ¡Ah, regalos!"

"Que ruidosa..." Dijo Yondaime frotándose la cabeza y apoyándose con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de enfrente a la entrada. "Y todo porque papá ha vuelto..."

"Venga, enano." Le dijo Kakashi dándole un golpecito en la frente. "También te he traido un regalo a tí."

"Vaya..." Murmuré mientras cerraba la puerta y Kakashi cogía a los dos pequeños. "Para un año que parece que se acuerda y resulta que trae regalos para todos..."

"Tu regalo te lo doy a la noche." Me susurró cuando los dos pequeños se peleaban por un bonito kunai que se había traído de una región de las que pasó en su última misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida era genial, y nuestros hijos pronto comenzarían a dar más señales evidentes de que tenían una genética extrahordinaria y mejorada con la mezcla de ambos padres. Ambos habían nacido con el don del clan Uchija y habían aprendido a manejarlo como yo había aprendido al fijarme del hermano mayor de Sasuke después de que alguiend de su clan me hicese un trasplante de un ojo cuando me lo apuñalaron una vez en una pelea dejándome inservible. Por suerte, de esa vez no me quedaban cicatrices como le habían quedado a Kakashi.

En los sucesivos años, no solo Kakashi y yo retomamos nuestras misiones como equipo sino que los gemelos formaron un equipo admirable debido a su compenetración. Desde el nacimiento, su compenetración había sido casi total y estaban unidos por un vínculo mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro vínculo que pudiése existir. Podían saber qué les estaba pasando al otro con total exactitud y ello les permitía saber en cada momento si el otro estaba en peligro o no.

Kakashi y yo no podíamos estar más orgullosos de ellos, aunque aún les costaría llegar a ser tan fuertes como nosotros y nunca llegarían a tener un vínculo tan estable y fuerte como el que teníamos Kakashi y yo.

Aunque no hubiésen heredado el monstruo contenido en mí que desaparecería con mi muerte, habían heredado algo mucho peor... eran los niños de la profecía, y por mucho que Kakashi o yo pudiésemos intentarlo, tenían parte del destino ya decidido desde el mismo momento que nacieron. Uno sería el origen de todo bien y el otro de todo mal si llegaban a separarse alguna vez.

Una profecía que se había repetido por años, pero nunca había alcanzado el pundo de ser en un par de gemelos... tan real y tan misterioso como el Yin y el Yan.


	51. Chapter 52: Comienzo de 2ª Temporada

**Naruto 52: Nuevos tiempos.**

Hace ya tiempo que abandoné Konoha; increible, hace casi dos años y medio.

Dejé a Kakashi atrás pero no fue por gusto.

Él pertenece a esa villa, se debe a ella; yo me debo a la Villa Secreta de Muerte y a Konoha. Mi destino desde ahora en adelante estará en medio de ambas.

Soy fuerte y por ello mis habilidades no se han visto afectadas lo más mínimo; porque ante todo, soy una ninja. No puedo dejarme afectar por cosas tan tribiales como echar de menos a alguien.

Pero lo he hechado de menos. A Kakashi, a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Sakura, a Ino, a Shikamaru, a Iruka, a Kotetsu, a Izumo... a todos; pero sobre todo a Kakashi.

Me pregunto si estarán bien.

Cada día, de hecho.

La verdad es que todo fue demasiado vertiginoso; me fui a buscar a los malditos idiotas que planeaban sacar el demonio de Naruto y de mis compañeros de otros grupos como el de los hombres que nos echaron una mano la vez anterior para recuperar mi cuaderno de notas o las Sin-Patria de Gaaka de la arena, justo tras los funerales por mis compañeros de Konoha muertos. De hecho, una hora después de los funerales colectivos.

No hubo lágrimas ni palabras. Fue un adios silencioso. Salí protegida por la oscuridad y solo dije a Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Shikamaru que me iba porque tenía un tiempo de baja para hacer una tarea que era ineludible para mí. Que volvería con noticias, con un poco de suerte...

Ellos no dijeron nada, hubisese sido en vano. Tan solo me vieron ir en silencio; y cuando ya estaba fuera de la villa oí como me desaban suerte los jovenes gritándo cuando Naruto lo gritó a pesar de estar aún muy débil.

Eso hizo que me doliese aún más alejarme de la aldea; pero como dicen comúnmente, no hay mal que mil años dure. Aún así, me he pasado noches mirando en silencio una foto que tomé en la primera fiesta como habitante de Konoha de nuevo donde estaba con todos los adultos, tamibén otra que saqué con todos los jovenes de la edad de Sakura más o menos juntos en la entrada sonriendo a la camara.

Mis compañeros no han preguntado nunca quienes son, no hubo necesidad. Conocían todos a alguno de cada foto.

Me separé de ellos hace ya casi una semana. Ahora estoy de nuevo junto a las puertas de la Villa de la Hoja.

Me pregunto si todos seguirán igual o si se acordarán de mí, en especial ahora que parezco una copia en grande y con más formas de mujer de Sakura con los ojos de un verde más hechizante y vivo que los suyos que tiran más a azulados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Kiba de pronto mientras estaba con Akamaru en una rama de un árbol junto a la entrada y este se puso a olisquear el aire y hacer sonidos tras levantarse. "¿Estás seguro Akamaru?"

"¡Arf!" Ladró él.

"¡Genial!" Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jo... que calor hace hoy..." Se quejó Sakura mientras iba a dar muestras de vida ante Tsunade. "No me puedo creer que haga este día estando aún en primavera..."

"¡Sakura!" Le gritó Ino corriendo junto a Choji y Lee. "¡Sakura¡¿A qué esperas?!. ¡Vamos, corre!"

"¿A dónde vais?" Le dijo ella sorprendida.

"¿No te has enterado?" Le dijo Naruto corriendo por los tejados y saltando a su lado. "¡Dicen que ha regresado!. ¡Vamos, tenemos que saludarla!"

"¡¿A quién?!" Preguntó Sakura entonces.

"A Hachi." Dijo Neji apareciendo con Hinata en un cruce. "Kiba le ha dicho a Hinata que Akamaru la ha olido, no puede estar muy lejos de aquí."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que ha vuelto, por fín." Dijo Shizune feliz al oir las noticias.

"No es seguro." Dijo Ibiki. "Tan solo se trata de los rumores que ha exparcido ese chico bestia."

"Se acabó la paz en la villa." Afirmó Tsunade suspirando y dejando su pincel de firmar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la entrada, Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kozuki motaban guardia.

"¡Que aburrimiento!" Dijo Kotetsu bostezando.

"¿No deberías estar un poco más alerta?" Le dijo su compañero.

"Eh, venga. Hemos tenido que estar alerta todo este tiempo desde que recibimos las noticias de lo ocurrido cerca de la villa del rayo, que por cierto siguen siendo non-gratos por aquí." Contestó Kotetsu de nuevo más o menos centrado pero relajado. "Pero parece que ya ha terminado, así que podemos tomarnoslo con un poco más de calma."

"Pero si tú nunca te das cuenta de cuándo pasan las cosas." Le recriminó su compañero. "Nosotros dos tenemos que estar siempre de guardia hasta que vengan a relevarnos o si no..."

"¡Acabaremos muriéndonos de vigilancia!" Se quejó Kotetsu entonces. "¡Relájate un poco! No van a atacarnos, no a nuestra villa."

"Nunca se sabe." Dijo Izumo apuntando la entrada de un carromato que había salido hacía días a intercambiar productos con una villa cercana y regresaba ya. "Podían atacarnos en cualquier momento."

"Un poco de movimiento no nos vendría mal." Afirmó Kotetsu volviéndo a estirarse mientras una figura aparecía en la puerta.

"Hablando de problemas..." Dijo Izumo.

"Eh, pringados." Les dijo Cuervo. "No me digáis que no os habéis movido de aquí en esta semana."

"¡Por supuesto que hemos cambiado de puesto!" Le dijo Kotetsu molesto. "Además, qué has venido a hacer aquí."

"A matar a vuestro Kage desde luego que no." Dijo Cuervo. "¿Habéis visto a nuestra mascota? Creemos que la hemos perdido. Las chicas la estaban bañando y se les escapó."

"Si te refieres a ese bicho asesino no le hemos visto por aquí." Dijo Izumo. "Y créenos, le habríamos visto, es tan grande que no pasa inadvertido."

"No, no." Dijo cuervo. "Ese no, la cría. Es como una copia pequeña de su padre."

"Ah, que ahora hay dos por las que preocuparse." Dijo Izumo mirando bajo la mesa por si acaso.

"Jo. Eso son malas noticias. Pensábamos que se habría escapado al olerla o algo..." Dijo Cuervo frotándose la cabeza. "En fin, ya que estoy aquí esperaré a que venga y le saludo."

"¿Que venga quién?" Dijo Kotetsu.

A esto, Cuervo tan solo señaló a un ave sobrevolando la aldea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, decidí no acercarme a la aldea tan pronto, me tomé mi tiempo en darme un baño antes. A mí y a mis peques que aún estan un poco sucios. Con cuidado me paré un poco en el arroyo que hay justo a cinco minutos de la entrada de la villa y saqué todo mi armamento para comenzar a limpiarlo un poco puesto que tiene sangre seca de días y desde hace días.

"Me pregunto si podrán reconocerme..." Mumuré entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh¿qué hacéis todos corriendo como locos a la entrada?" Le preguntó Iruka cogiéndo de la manga a Naruto.

"¡Ha regresado!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Hinata dice que Kiba le dijo que Akamaru la olió!"

"Como no hables más claro no te va a entender nadie." Afirmó la otra instructora que estaba con él.

"Hachiko-san" Les dijo Neji corriendo con Hinata.

"No si ya decía yo que esta calma era demasiado rara..." Dijo Ibiki. "Dejemos esto por hoy. Volveré mañana que se haya pasado este revuelo."

"Jo, hay que ver, para lo poco que apreciaba esa mujer a los niños y míra cómo atrae a todos ellos." Dijo Anko. "Es que es alucinante."

"Bueno, ya la veremos si es que ha venido." Dijo Iruka. "Ahora dejémosle que la saluden primero los chicos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Creo que Akamaru se ha vuelto a confundir." Dijo Naruto.

"Igual es que olió su rastro cerca y por eso pensó que se acercaba." Dijo Sakura.

"¡Arf, arf!"

"Que no, Akamaru dice que está cerca." Dijo Kiba molesto.

"Pues entonces ya le cuesta llegar." Afirmó Ino. "Seguro que está preparando otra entrada de las suyas."

"Sea lo que sea yo me largo." Dijo Tenten. "No me gusta estar esperando tanto rato."

"Espera." Le dijo Lee. "Te echo una carrera hasta el centro."

"Échate la carrera tú solito." Le dijo ella molesta.

"Sea lo que sea yo me voy también." Dijo Shino. "A mis insectos no les gusta nada algo que también anda cerca."

Poco a poco, el grupo se fue disgregando hasta quedar solo Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y la pareja de la puerta.

"Kiba, estás seguro de..." Le dijo Sakura.

"Sí, pero Akamaru dice que huele un poco raro, a sangre..." Dijo Kiba preocupado traduciendo los ruidos del enorme animal.

"Eh, deberíais ir marchándoos." Les dijo Izumo. "Como se entere Tsunade que estáis aquí mano sobre mano os las cortará."

"Sí, no creo que vaya a venir antes porque estéis aquí todos." Afirmó Kotetsu. "Pero si os agrada esperar..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, vamos allá." Dije levantándome tras guardar la última pareja de dagas ocultas en mis ropas. "Cuanto antes entre antes sabré la respuesta a todas esas dudas mías."

Paso a paso fui acercándome a la puerta principal; supuse que nadie estaría esperándome puesto que nadie debía saber que regresaba ese día, así que supuse también que no importaría mucho si apestaba a sangre de unos típos que me había encontrado cerca de la villa y que habían intentado robarme y forzarme, algo que les costó numerosas heridas y la nariz y miembros rotos. No había planeado mancharme de sangre, pero las narices rotas y las heridas que les había hecho me habían salpidado un poco.

"En cuanto llegue pienso darme un enorme baño, aunque me cueste lo que les he ganado a esos tipos valdrá la pena si me quita esta suciedad roja." Afirmé lamiéndome la sangre de la única herida que tenía yo y que se me acababa de cerrar hasta el punto de arañazo rosa.

Poco a poco fui caminando hacia el camino a la entrada mientras el sol comenzaba a estar en lo más alto, en el punto justo donde no deja sombras salvo bajo uno mísmo tras correr a la velocidad enorme donde solo era un movimiento borroso de milésimas de segundo, entonces fue cuando aparecí en la entrada misma parando en seco.

"Eh, par de dos." Dije girándome a los dos guardias de la entrada dándome cuenta de que eran Izumo y Kotetsu. "Hachi, de la villa de la hoja. Razón del viaje¡He vuelto a casa!" Dije sonriendo en broma.

"Hachi" Dijeron los dos sorprendidos mientras un perro enorme me sepultaba con una montaña de pelo greñudo.

"Vaya, sea quien fuera la acaba de sepultar Akamaru." Afirmó Naruto.

"Aka... maru..." Dije comenzando a levantarlo en el aire. "Jod.-.-.r, tío, como pesas." Dije sujetándole en el aire para dejarlo en el suelo. "Ten más cuidado o acabarás aplastando a alguien, campeón." Le dije sonriendo y rascandole la barbilla mientras me lamía la cara con su gran lengua.

"Akamaru, te he dicho cientos de veces que no saltes encima de la gente." Le riñó Kiba.

"¡Hachi-sensei!" Me dijo Naruto saltándome encima y volviéndome a hacer tambalearme.

"¡Naruto!" Dije feliz. "¡Kiba!"

"¿Quién te ha cortado el pelo a trasquilones?" Me preguntó Naruto al verme mejor. "Pareces una copia en grande de Sakura."

"Idiota... habrá sido en una pelea." Le dijo Neji.

"Anda que... alejarse tanto tiempo de la villa..." Me riñó Shikamaru. "Y sin mandar noticias."

"No podía escribir." Afirmé. "Llevo todo este tiempo sin apenas descanso. Hemos echado a esos malditos idiotas que quedaron vivos fuera del país. Pero bueno, que a la inmensa mayoría se los han cargado las bandas. Que le vamos a hacer, no puedo negarles venganza a ninguno de ellos." Dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Hinata, veo que te han cuidado bien, estás más guapa que nunca. Y ¿estás más fuerte o me lo parece a mí?" Añadí mirando a la silenciosa morena de ojos blancos del clan Hiuga. "Buen chico Kiba, bien hecho."

"¿Qué te creías?" Me dijo Naruto. "Todos nosotros hemos entrenado duro. Apuesto a que en una pelea ahora mísmo podríamos ganarte límpiamente."

"No lo creo." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Yo también he cambiado un poco. Me he vuelto más fuerte aún si cabe. Todos vosotros a la vez contra mí y no tendríais mucha ventaja."

"Sigues siendo la mísma fanfarrona de siempre." Me dijo Kotetsu dándome un golpe en la espalda riéndose.

"Tsunade se alegrará de verte." Afirmó Izumo.

"Va a ser que tendré que hacerla esperar un poco más." Afirmé. "No puedo presentarme ante nadie con estas pintas. Primero... primero iré a darme un baño a las termas; y luego... creo que llenaré un poco el estómago, estoy harta de comer a base de grillos fritos y roedores asados con ninjutsus... Ah, y también tendré que comprarme algo de ropa nueva, la mía me la han ido destrozando poco a poco, y esta... demasiado sucia para presentarme ante nadie."

Entonces los chicos salvo Shikamaru y Neji que sonrienron, se riéron entre dientes divertidos.

"¿Qué?" Les dije etonces. "No me digais que os hace gracia que prefiera asearme un poco y calmar mi hambre antes de presentarme ante nadie ¿no?"

"No, no." Dijeron ellos. "De ningún modo."

"Es que en el tiempo que llevas fuera el pueblo ha cambiado un poco." Afirmó Naruto. "Y tu..."

"¡Cierra de una vez la bocaza idiota!" Le dijeron Sakura y Shikamaru golpeándole la cabeza.

"Tranquila, dudo que le hayan hecho daño." Añadí para Hinata en voz baja.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de ello, pocas cosas habían cambiado.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo Sakura sonriendo. "¿Por qué no te dejo un bañador y nos vamos todas a la charca de agua templada?"

"Buena idea." Dije yo. "Hace mucho que no puedo hablar con compañeras femeninas. Además, así podéis contarme que me he perdido aquí. ¿Vendrán también Naruko y la morena?" Pregunté por encima del hombro a Naruto mientras Sakura tirába de mi mano.

"Va a ser que no." Dijo Shikamaru golpeándole suavemente la cabeza a Naruto antes de que pudiése afirmar. "Nosotros tenemos una misión pendiente."

"Eso, eso." Dijo Naruto dándose cuenta de algo que yo no. "Una misión importantísima, ineludible, que no..."

"Callate ya, idiota." Le dijo Neji. "Hablas demasiado."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¡Ah!!" Dijo Ino al vernos a Sakura y a mí juntas tras coger los bañadores para las dos de casa de Sakura. "¡Pareces la hermana mayor de Sakura pero en guapo!"

"¡Serás bruja...!" Gruñó Sakura molesta.

"Sakura, Hinata y yo nos preguntábamos si querrías venir con nostras a la poza de agua templada." Le dije yo.

"Sí, claro." Dijo ella entonces. "Cojo el bañador y ahora mismo bajo."

"Guay." Dije sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¡Ah, esto es gloria!!" Dije metiéndome de un salto en la laguna de agua templada y nadando con aquél bañador blanco de dos piezas que al ser de Sakura me quedaba un poco pequeño a pesar de las cuerdas para regularlo.

"Jo, a Hachi-sensei le queda mejor tus bañadores que a tí..." Le dijo Ino a Sakura.

"Oye bruja..." Le dijo Sakura entre dientes molesta. "Deja de compararnos... no somos familia..."

"¡Vamos dentro del agua Hinata!" Dije sonriendo y cogiéndola en brazos para meterla al agua de golpe riéndo y saliendo del agua empapada mientras ella aún tenía parte de la cabeza fría. "Jajaja, he echado de menos esto."

"Que yo sepa solo nos habíamos bañado todas en la charca de agua helada." Dijo Ino.

"Y me he acordado de eso un montón de veces." Dije sonriendo. "Va, meteros en el agua." Dije echándoles agua a las dos chicas. "Venga, gallinas."

"No me mojes el pelo." Me dijo Ino haciéndose un moño con la coleta larga.

"¿En serio?" Dije sonriendo irónicamente. "¿Que no haga qué?" Dije echándoles de nuevo agua.

"¡No hagas eso!" Me dijo ella.

"Oh... ¿esto?" Dije volviéndo a echarle agua. "Supongo que no querás que haga ¡esto!" Dije echándole una chaparrada de agua que la caló a ella y a Sakura hasta los huesos.

"¡Ahora te enteras!" Dijo Ino saltándo en bomba al agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Anda que tú también... mira que eres bocazas." Le dijo Shikamaru a Naruto mientras se ponía a montar unas mesas en el patio trasero con ayuda de Choji y Naruto y Sasuke ponían más mientras Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Neji y Sai hacían lo mismo.

"Ya he dicho que lo siento." Dijo Naruto haciéndo desequilibrar un poco la mesa.

"¿Qué has hecho ahora Naruto?" Le dijo Sasuke.

"Por poco se le escapa que pensábamos montarle una fiesta aquí." Dijo Kiba.

"Vaya, pues menos mal que se os ha ocurrido despistarla." Dijo Sai. "Yamato se ha ido a avisar a otros más para ver si pueden hacer algo más."

"Por cierto ¿quiénes hay por aquí?" Preguntó Choji.

"Todos salvo el grupo aquél de shinobis." Dijo Shikamaru. "Iwashi Tatami, Mozuku..."

"No te olvides de Anko." Dijo Kiba.

"Y el típo ese de la cicatriz en media cara, como arrugada... Kaido o..." Dijo Naruto.

"Raido, Naruto." Le dijo Sasuke. "Se llama Raido Namiashi, y es amigo de Hachi."

"¿Y Kakashi?" Preguntó Naruto. "Sin él no hay fiesta."

"Pues..." Dijo Shikamaru. "Está fuera también."

"Bueno, eso nos ahorarrará discursiones." Dijo Sasuke. "Cada vez que se ven se pelean."

"Pues yo creo que les haría ilusión a los dos." Afirmó Neji.

"Ya..." Dijeron el resto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Eo!" Dijo Iruka llegando. "¿Necesitais ayuda?"

"Hombre, nos vendrían bien otro par de manos." Dijo Neji.

"Vaya, vaya." Afirmó Izumo. "Que trabajadores son estos chicos."

"Eh, vosotros dos." Les dijo Shikamaru cargando una tabla larga con Choji tras ellos. "Apartar un poco y echar una mano, que vosotros no movéis nunca un dedo."

"¿Y que se supone que hay que ir haciendo?" Dijo Yamato.

"¿Qué tal ir acabando de montarlo?" Dijo Shikamaru. "Las chicas no podrán entretenerla para siempre."

"Brillante trampa." Afirmó Iruka. "Las chicas la distraen y la guían a la trampa y mientras nosotros preparamos todo. Gran idea."

"Yo quiero ver qué cara pone cuando vea esto." Dijo Naruto como riéndose.


	52. Chapter 53

**Naruto 53: La fiesta. La casa principal del nuevo clan Hayabuki.**

((Por cierto, edades: Naruto y su generación tienen 19-20; Hachi tiene unos 25-26 aunque sigue aparentando los 22-23 con buenas formas, y Kakashi los 30 más o menos. Jóvenes los chicos, jaja.))

Al final, tras darnos un baño, habíamos ido a dar un pequeño rodeo por las afueras y me había subido al monte de las cabezas de los hokages para ver la nueva forma del pueblo desde ahí arriba mientras de abajo Hinata se asustaba al verme colgada cabeza abajo de la barbilla de Tsunade que era la cabeza que más alto estaba, y Sakura e Ino gritaban algo para que bajase.

"¡Ala!" Dije con los ojos abiertos al ver una villa que era más grande aún y estaba aún con edificios en construcción. "¡Esta villa es ahora enorme!"

"¡Haz el favor de bajar!" Me gritó Ino. "¡Vas a acabar calléndote de ahí!"

Con cuidado hice un rápido retrato del pueblo visto desde ahí arriba y tras secar la tinta con polvos secantes, enrollé el pergamino y lo guardé de nuevo todo para saltar y caer con gracia en el suelo sonriendo.

"Cuando haces eso me recuerdas a Naruto..." Dijo Sakura con la cara blanca mientras yo sonreía.

"Es que estoy realmente excitada con cómo habéis dejado el pueblo." Dije sonriendo. "Está enorme..."

"Y tienes que venir a ver la tienda." Me dijo Ino. "Mi padre me ha cedido el relevo, aunque si se diese el caso, puedo trabajar también en el hospital porque soy una ninja-médico."

"Y yo lo soy antes." Dijo Sakura. "Yo ahora trabajo en el hospital y a las órdenes de la mismísima Tsunade."

Entonces ambas chicas comenzaron a reñir y yo sonreí.

Tanto miedo a que hubiése cambiado y resultaba que cuatro de mis amigos no habían cambiado lo más mínimo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ya vienen, ya vienen!" Dijo Naruto entrando de nuevo en el patio emocionado. "Va, escondamonos y le damos una sorpresa cuando lleguen."

"Naruto..." Dijo Shikamaru abochornado. "No hacía falta que dijeses nada de eso..."

"Jo, que casa más bonita." Dije yo fuera del patio, frente a la fachada principal. "Desde luego han hecho un gran trabajo, se parece bastante a lo que yo recuerdo. Al que le haya tocado es un tipo con suerte."

"Bueno, esta es la casa de los Haya-no-sé-cuantos." Dijo Sakura. "Llevan viviendo en casas así durante generaciones."

"Vaya, una gente con clase." Afirmé yo. "Solo espero que me dejen sacar todas mis cosas de los escondites que las dejé. Algunas podrían ser peligrosas."

"¿Has dejado... cosas... peligrosas... aquí?" Dijo Ino balbuceando entre confusa y asustada.

"Sí. Información, productos, experimentos..." Dije yo. "Sería peligroso que intentasen tocar según que cosas. Por ejemplo, recuerdo un cuaderno mío que le unté las páginas de veneno bastante potente para proteger la información." Dije dejándolas pasmadas para luego sonreir divertida. "Claro que seguramente el veneno se haya perdido ya. ¿Nos vamos ya? Personalmente tendría que ir buscandome un sitio para dormir ya."

"Ah, pero aún no te hemos enseñado lo mejor." Dijo Ino. "Tienes que ver las flores que les planté el mes pasado en el jardín."

"¿No se enfadarán los dueños si entramos sin permiso?" Pregunté yo.

"¡Nah!" Dijeron Sakura e Ino.

"Los dueños... están de viaje." Dijo Hinata.

Había algo ahí que me olía mal, estaban mintiendome y podía verlo, así que mientras esperaban en una puerta levanté una ceja.

"Sakura, Ino... ¿por qué no vais entrando?" Les dije. "Las damas primero."

"Pero..." Dijo Ino. "¡De ningún modo!. ¡Las ninja de más rango primero, faltaría más!"

"Insisto." Dije yo empujándolas suavemente para que pasasen primero.

Entonces, Sakura puso la mano en el pomo y comenzó a girarlo lentamente mientras yo, para disimular me agachaba a atarme las correas de las sandalias que ya tenía atadas.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron de dentro del sitio cuando se abrió la puerta.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Naruto. "Eres tú Sakura."

"Vaya, vaya." Dije yo poniéndome de pie tras ellas con una sonrisa irónica. "Así que lo teníais todo planeado ¿eh?. Yo por ahí jugándome el cuello y aquí todo el mundo ocioso. Pero qué morro tenéis."

"¡Eh!" Dijeron en la masa de gente. "Hachi, bienvenida."

"Bueno, las chicas y a han hecho su cometido." Dijo Inoichi sonriendo y frotándole la cabeza a su hija. "Te han engañado y te han ocultado la sorpresa."

"Ah, que pensábais que me iban a poder engañar todo el rato." Dije divertida. "Vamos... esto olía a trampa desde... desde que me han traido aquí dando unos rodeos de campeonato y me han dicho que pasase yo primera aquí."

"Jo ¿es que no hay forma de tenderte una trampa o qué?" Dijo Naruto.

"Hum... buena intuición..." Dijo Neji.

"Por algo soy una adulta." Dije sonriendo divertida en broma.

Resultó que habían adornado el patio trasero que era bastante grande con unos faroles y velas colgando de un entramado de palos por donde comenzaban a trepar plantas que pronto, con un poco de suerte, acabarían por hacer un cenador allí.

Y lo mejor es que en aquel lugar espectacularmente bonito, casi todos mis amigos: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Yamato, Gai, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Aoba, Kurenai, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Ibiki Morino, Genma y un buen montón de anbus que había conocido en mi época o después.

"Jo, esta aquí todo el mundo." Dije sonriendo y sentada junto a Ibiki e Iruka junto a los jovenes.

"En realidad hay gente fuera, en misiones.Iwashi Tatami, Mozuku, Anko, Raido Namiashi..." Me dijo Ibiki. "Es una pena, esta fiesta promete ser buena."

"Bueno, casi." Dije estirando el cuello para intentar encontrar a alguien más. "¿Y Kakashi? No le veo..."

"Este..." Dijo Iruka.

"Está fuera." Afirmó Sai. "Capitaneando un grupo de apoyo a unas batallas que ha habido entre unos ninjas de la arena y un par de desertores."

"Genial." Dije intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada. "Me cargo a uno de esos idiotas y causo este revuelo..."

"Así que tú eres uno de los asesinos que se han visto últimamente por ahí." Me dijo Izumo.

"Bueno, qué quieres que te diga, tengo un montón de gente fuera de aquí que prefiere verme muerta por lo que he hecho o lo que les puedo hacer." Afirmé tomando un cuenquito de sake dulce. "Hace años comencé a ganarme una fama un poco... bueno, fea."

"Hombre, es que eres _'el demonio de los 1000 ataques'_, eso da respeto." Me dijo Cuervo apareciendo por el tejado sentado. "Eso ya hace que mucha gente tiemble cuando oyen ese nombre."

"Vaya, vaya." Dije con ironía. "¿Y no tiemblan con el terrible Cuervo que se divierte jugando con la mente de sus presas?"

Él entonces saltó justo a enfrente de mí y me miró serio. De pronto estabamos cruzando los brazos y él me abrazaba con emoción.

"Sabía que estabas bien." Me dijo. "¿Cómo te libraste de esa avalancha?"

"Bah, no se puede encerrar un espíritu libre como el mío." Dije bromeando. "Salí y me cargué a ese tipo con mis propias manos mientras los otros chicos miraban."

"Supongo que lo de que desaparecíste en la explosión es también una bola." Me dijo divertido.

Ante eso tan solo abrí los brazos con ironía.

"Me encanta cuando habláis en código." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Es que desde que partí de aquí me han pasado un montón de cosas, como a vosotros." Expliqué sonriendo. "He estado en... tres, no, cuatro grupos diferentes. Más que nada colaborando y viajando sola."

"A ver, comienza a decirnos nombres." Me dijo Ibiki mientras pegaban la oreja toda la mesa.

"¿Todos?" Pregunté bromeando. "Es que son muchos."

"Venga, no te hagas de rogar." Me dijeron Choji y Choza con Shikaku y Inoichi.

"A ver... estaban... Los trillizos Shizu, Kentaro y Keitaro, Minoru, Benjiro, Yuki, Ken, Torio, Toshiro, Taiji, 'Yukai', Jiro, Akemi, Rui y el 'jefe' por un lado... luego Rosa, Blanco, Amarillento, Marrón, Rojo, las gemelas Negro y Azabache, Púrpura, Lila, Morado, Midori, Verde, Ichigo, Cian, Azulón, Ocre, Terracota y mi amiga de la arena... Luego a estos ya les conocéis... Y por último un grupo de cazadores vagabudos cazarrecompensas amigos míos que me encontré por casualidad en el camino: Kai, Kairi y Mizuki del grupo del agua, y Homaru y Chiho que son unos cazadores, bueno, estos cinco últimos son cazarecompensas."

"La leche..." Dijeron por ahí.

"¿Y eso son cuatro grupos?" Preguntó Ino susurrando. "A mi me parecen más bien un ejército..."

"Y de toda la gente que existimos en el mundo tenías que ir a juntarte con toda esa escoria." Me dijo Ibiki con el ceño fruncido como todos los que eran ambu antiguos o que conocían las listas de individuos peligrosos.

"Escoria o no son... aliados míos y no pretendían matarme." Dije yo. "Y que conste que me habéis hecho decirlo vosotros mismos."

"Una cosa es ir con cuatro grupos de 3 personas y otra es ir con grupos grandes." Afirmó Iruka.

"¿Cómo podéis esconderos bien siendo tantos?" Preguntó Sakura. "A mí me sería casi imposible."

"Eso Hachi, cómo." Me dijo Yamato divertido.

"Porque no íbamos todos juntos a la vez." Afirmé yo. "Además, para sobrevivir ahí fuera tienes que saber las técnicas de camuflaje y espionaje bastante bien. Por no decir un par de técnicas nuevas que me han enseñado en estos dos años."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, se acabó la fiesta." Dijo la nieta de Tsunade apareciendo con un par de guardias más en la puerta del patio trasero. "¡Esto es indignante!. ¡Se os oye desde las casas vecinas y eso que están a distancia de aquí!"

"Vaya, que tarde." Dije yo medio contentilla por el sake que había bebido. "Además, tengo que ir a buscarme un sitio donde dormir. No me apetece seguir durmiendo al raso o en un nido..."

"Hablando de eso..." Dijo Iruka. "¿No te suena este lugar?"

"No." Dije yo. "Es parecido a mi antigua casa, a la de mi familia quiero decir. Y ya he dicho que vendré a recoger las cosas que tenía escondidas en los cuartos secretos cuando pueda." Afirmé levantándome y recogiendo un poco las sobras.

"¡Sorpresa!" Dijeron entonces casi sin ganas por el cansancio.

"Esta es la casa de los Hayabuki." Dijo Ibiki. "En el antiguo lugar, un poco más grande... intentando seguir los planos que teníamos en los registros."

"Y la casa del clan Uchika ha sido también reconstruida." Me dijo Sasuke.

"Al parecer, la Hokage pretende devolver a los clanes su antiguo esplendor." Me dijo Neji. "Se han reconstruido las casas principales con cuidado."

"¿Esta casa es mía?" Pregunté entonces sorprendida.

"Eso es." Dijo Ibiki.

"¿Entera?" Añadí.

"Sí." Confirmó Iruka.

"¿Con plantas y muebles y todo?" Proseguí yo.

"Que sí..." Me dijeron algunos de los niños ya un poco molestos.

"¡Que guay!" Dije. "¡Mi casa!. ¡Ya no tengo que seguir durmiendo en el suelo o en camas de hojas dentro de nidos!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, con este es ya el último." Afirmó un ambu.

"Genial." Dijo Kakashi. "Tengo ganas de volver a casa. Espero que me haya llegado ya el libro que pedí."

"¿Y no tienes ganas de descansar?" Le preguntó la chica de la careta de gato. "Llevas tiempo ya cogiendo pequeñas misioncillas."

"Digamos que así me mantengo ocupado." Dijo Kakashi. _"Y aumento las posibilidades de cruzarme a alguien que me informe de su paradero..."_ Pensó tristemente.

Habían sido dos años separado, sin noticias de ella, sin saber si estaba bien o no...

Cada vez que oía rumores sobre accidentes aparatosos o matanzas sospechosas de enemigos o fugitivos tenía la impresión de que podía haber dejado un rastro, pero no había nada... ni una pista, ni un rastro... Ella había vuelto a desaparecer sin más.

"No te preocupes." Le decía Iruka. "Seguro que está bien."

"Sí, a esa cabeza loca no se la mata así como así." Le solía decir Kotetsu o Izumo a veces. "Algún día volverá, no te preocupes."

Ese algún día se había convertido primero en un año, y ahora en dos.

_"Dos años sin saber nada de ella..."_ Pensó suspirando._ "Es demasiado..."_

Cada vez que se econtraba con algo mío, o iba cerca de la que ahora sería mi casa cuando regresase, sentía un vacío y se sentía muy preocupado por mí.

_"Como no reciba ni una noticia pronto me voy a volver loco de preocupación..."_

A veces incluso iba a la garita de la entrada y preguntaba si había llegado ya.

"Algún día volverá, no te preocupes." Le solía decir Kotetsu o Izumo a veces. "Ya la conoces, es capaz de pasarse años fuera sin problema y volver sana y salva."

Podría salir a buscarla, igual si se lo pedía a Tsunade debidamente le dejase ir a buscarla...

_"¡Eso es!... Creo que le pediré a Tsuade que me deje ir a buscarla... Sí, eso es, funcionaría." _Pensó alegrándose momentaneamente al pensar en una solución.

Yo me había ido sin que él pudiese acompañarme; en primer lugar, aún estaba herido cuando me fui y en segundo, Tsunade le necesitaba para ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo y guiar a sus antiguos alumnos Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Mientras regresaban hacia la aldea fue barajando las diversas posibilidades; y aún les quedaba un largo camino hasta la aldea; era por la mañana así que al menos dos días a plena velocidad no se los quitaba nadie, y eso sin descanso; por lo que en realidad serían más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido, pero sin embargo me despertaron a eso de las 10 de la mañana con un requerimiento especial de Tsunade que me gritó echándome la bronca por no haber ido de inmediato y haber celebrado una fiesta en mi nueva casa sin permiso y molestando a los vecinos que estaban un poco lejos de la casa que ahora estaba un poco aislada pero bien conectada al final de una calle poblada.

"Lady Hokage, por favor... me parece que me va a reventar la cabeza si sigue gritándome..." Dije cogiéndome la misma.

"Eso te pasa por montar un pollo así anoche." Me recriminó.


	53. Chapter 54: Significado de las flores

**FLORES DE FLORES**

**Alstroemeria: **Friendship

**Amaryllis: **Splendid beauty

**Anemone: **Anticipation

**Anthurium: **Hospitality

**Aster: **Patience

**Bird of Paradise: **Joyfulness

**Double Bouvardia: **Enthusiasm

**Carnation: **Pride and beauty

**Chrysanthemum: **Fidelity

**Daisy: **Fidelity

**Chrysanthemum: **Fidelity

**Daffodil: **Chivalry

**Hybrid Delphinium: **Heavenly

**Freesia: **Innocence

**Gladiolus:** Strength of character

**Heather: **Admiration

**Hyacinth: **Constancy

**Hydrangea: **Heartfelt

**Iris: **My compliments

**Larkspur: **Levity

**Lilac: **Youthful innocence

**Lily: **Majesty

**Lisianthus: **Outgoing

**Orchid: **A belle

**Peony: **Bashful

**King Protea: **Daring

**Queen Anne's Lace: **Sanctuary

**Ranunculus: **Radiant

Rose: Love 

**Snapdragon: **Desire

**Statice: **Remembrance

**Stock: **Lasting beauty

**Sunflower: **Pure thoughts

**Sweet Pea: **Delicate pleasure

**Tulip: **Declaration of love

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SIGNIFICADO DE FLORES Y ÁRBOLES**

**Acacia **Elegancia

**Acacia Amarilla **Amor Secreto**,  
Acedera Paciencia, **

**Aconito **Buscas Mi Muerte**,  
Adelfa **Seducción

**Adonis **Recuerdos Amorosos**,  
Aguileña **Adolescencia,

**Albahaca **Aborrecimiento**  
Alhelí Amarillo, **Fidelidad En la Adversidad,**  
Alhelí Encarnado **Belleza Duradera,**  
Almendro **Indiscreción,

**Almizcle **Debilidad,**  
Altramuz **Veracidad,

**Amapola Roja **Consuelo,**  
Amapola Blanca **Sueño

**Ambrosía **La Vuelta del Amor,**  
Anémona Abandono, **

**Anémona Silvestre **Hastío,**  
Aro Manchado **Ardor,

**Azafrán **Conocimiento del Exceso,**  
Azalea **Templanza,

**Azucena **Corazón Inocente,**  
Begonia **Cordialidad,

**Belladona **Sinceridad,**  
Betonica **Sorpresa,

**Boca de Dragón **Presunción,**  
Caléndula Inquietud **Calmare Tus Penas,**  
Campanilla de Invierno **Esperanza,**  
Campanula **Coquetería,

**Capuchina **Obediencia**,  
Capullo Blanco de Rosa **Inocente en Amor,**  
Capullo Rojo de Rosa **Pureza,**  
Clavel Amarillo **Desdén,

**Clavel Estriado **Rechazo,**  
Clavel Rojo **Corazón Que Suspira,**  
Clavel de Poeta **Galantería,**  
Cardo Lanudo **Desquite,

**Centaurea **Felicidad,**  
Ciclamen **Desconfianza,**  
Cincoenrama **Afecto Maternal**,  
Clavel Silvestre **Amor de Mujer,**  
Clematide **Belleza de Alma,**  
Correhuela **Humildad,**  
Correhuela **Mayor Insinuación,**  
Crisantemo Amarillo **Amor Desdeñado,**  
Crisantemo Blanco **Sinceridad,**  
Crisantemo Rojo **Te Quiero,

**Dalia **Inestabilidad**,  
Dimorphoteca **Celo Cuidado,**  
Dondiego **Esperanzas Perdidas,**  
Ebano Falso **Abandonado,**  
Eglantina **Quien Te Quiere Te Hará Llorar,**  
Enebro **Afecto Duradero,

**Escabiosa **Viudez,**  
Espliego **Fervor,

**Eupatorio **Gratitud,**  
Farfara **Ha de Hacerse justicia,**  
Farolillo **Agradecimiento,**  
Flor de azahar **Castidad,**  
Flor de Ciruelo **Mantén Tu Promesa,**  
Flor de Cuclillo **Ingenio,

**Flor de Lis **Llama,**  
Flor de Manzano **Preferencia,**  
Fritillaria **Majestad,**  
Fucsia **Gusto,

**Genciana **Eres Injusta,**  
Geranio Escarlata **Consuelo,**  
Geranio Oscuro **Melancolía,**  
Geranio Trepador **Favor de la Novia,**  
Geranio Rosa **Preferencia,**  
Girasol **Adoración,

**Glicinia **Me Aferro a Ti,**  
Gladiolo De Genio **Vivo, Cita Amorosa,**  
Guisante de Olor **Partida,**  
Helenio **Lágrimas,**  
Heliotropo **DevociónDeseo de Amistad,**  
Hierba Centella **Deseo de Riqueza,**  
Hierba de San Antonio **Pretensión,**  
Hiedra **Fidelidad/ Matrimonio,**  
Hinojo **Fuerza,

**Hipérico **Animosidad,**  
Hisopo **Limpieza,**  
Hoja de Laurel **Cambiaré Pero Después de Muerto,**  
Hortensia **Capricho,

**Impatiens **Impaciencia,**  
Iris Azul **Noticias Placenteras,**  
Iris Blanco **Esperanza,

**Jacinto **Constancia,**  
Jazmín Blanco **Amabilidad/ Apego,**  
Junquillo Oloroso **Deseo Que vuelva El Afecto,**  
Lagrima **Agitación,

**Laurel **Gloria**,  
Lila **Humildad,

**Lirio **Saludos**,  
Lirio del Valle **Vuelta de la Felicidad,**  
Loto **Elocuencia,

**Lunaria **Sinceridad**,  
Madreselva **Lazos de Amor,**  
Magnolia **Amor a la Naturaleza/ Simpatía,**  
Malva Real **Ambición**,  
Malva Silvestre **Apacibilidad,**  
Margarita **¿Me Amas?,

**Melocotonero **Soy tu esclavo,

**Membrillo **Tentación,**  
Menta **Virtud,

**Mimosa **Alegría Juvenil,**  
Mirto **Verdadero Amor,**  
Muerdago **Supero Mis Dificultades,**  
Narciso **Egoísmo,

**Neguilla **Gentileza,**  
Nenúfar **Pureza de Corazón,**  
Nomeolvides **No Me Olvides,**  
Olivo **Paz,

**Orquídea **Una Belleza**,  
Ortiga **Eres cruel,**  
Paja Rota **Compromiso Roto,**  
****Paja Sin Romper **Unión,**  
Pensamiento **Recuerdo,**  
Peonia **Veracidad,

**Petunia **Me Alivias,**  
Phlox **Unanimidad,

**Polyanthus **Confianza,**  
Primavera **Gracia**,   
Pulsátila **No Puedes Pretender Nada,  
**Ranúnculo** Ingratitud,

**Rododendro **Peligro,**  
Romero **Recuerdo,

**Rosa **Amor,**  
Rosa Amarilla **Debilitamiento del Amor/ Celos,**  
Rosa Blanca **Soy Digno de Ti,**  
Rosa Blanca y Roja **Mezcla de Sentimientos,**  
Rosa Canina **Gozo y Dolor,**  
Rosa de Navidad **Alivia Mi Ansiedad,**  
Rosa Roja **Belleza,**  
Rosa Sin Espinas **Sin Miedo,**  
Rosa Sola **Inocencia,

**Sabina **Socorro,**  
****Salvia **Virtud Doméstica**,  
Sauce Rastrero **Amor No Correspondido**,  
Sauce Llorón **Aflicción

**Saúco **Fervor**,  
Silene Gallica **Amor Joven**,  
Tallo de Trigo Entero** Acuerdo**,  
Tamarisco **Crimen

**Tejo **Pesadumbre**,  
Tomillo **Constancia**,  
Tragapán **Miramiento/ Caballerosidad**,  
Trébol **Venganza**,  
Trébol Blanco **Piensa en Mi**,  
Trébol de cuatro hojas **Sé mío**,  
Trébol Rojo **Industria

**Trinitaria **Perplejidad**,  
Tulipán Amarillo **Amor Sin Esperanza**,  
Tulipán Rojo **Declaración de Amor**,  
Ulmaria **Inutilidad**,  
Valeriana **Facilidad de Adaptación**,  
Vara de Oro **Animo

**Verbena **Encanto**,  
Verónica **Fidelidad

**Viborera **Falsedad**,  
Vinpervinca **Amistad

**Violeta Azul **Confianza**,  
Violeta de Olor **Modestia**,  
Zinnia **Recuerdo de los Amigos Ausentes


	54. Chapter 55

**Naruto 45: Reencuentro. Recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

Han pasado ya 3 días desde que llegué al pueblo, y en estos tres días me han pasado un montón de cosas buenas. Lo primero la fiesta que me montaron para darme la bienvenida a mi nueva casa, segundo que he vuelvo a reunirme con mis amigos y nuevos amigos jovenes y he dejado de echarles de menos, y tercero... bueno, Tsunade parece valorarme por fín como un auténtica "Hija de Konoha" y parece un poco menos lejana que antes.

He tenido que contarle a ella todo lo que he hecho en estos dos años fuera de la aldea, lo que he visto, la información que he recogido... todo. Por eso he pasado como que los tres días redactando informes y presentándoselos, en grandes y largas charlas con ella y los ancianos de la villa. Y esta vez no podía contar cómo nos las habíamos arreglado para 'patear traseros' porque era un informe oficial y por tanto debía ser técnico, o sea, que las partes personales no debía contarlas.

Comenté también los diversos encuentros casuales con Jiraiya que había tenido así como encontronazos con gente como Itachi y compañía... nada agradables, por cierto.

Por fin, parece que vuelvo a tener la tarde libre así que con mi nuevo uniforme personal y mi chaleco de jounin de la villa, me dispongo a pasear. En estos días creo que he visto y me ha visto todo el mundo ya, así que es muy raro que me paren por la calle para saludarme después de tanto tiempo ni cosas de esas y puedo caminar tranquilamente.

En primer lugar, me dispongo a comprar algunos productos diarios para reabastecer la despensa poco a poco y luego me dispongo a llevar las cosas a casa.

La casa es otro punto. Es casi como recordaba de mi infancia, claro que antes eran recuerdos borrorosos y ahora son un poco menos pero siguen siendo parte de un pasado borroso. No, el pasado sirve de poco, lo que cuenta es el futuro, y espero que el futuro en esa casa sea agradable.

Claro que a veces me siento un poco triste, la casa no es la "Casa de Hachi", es la "Casa de los Hayabuki", del clan de los Hayabuki del que soy la última descendiente. Mis padres murieron en la guerra, mi hermano fue asesinado en una misión y mis tíos... bueno, unos emigraron, otros no son del clan Hayabuki sino hermanos y hermanas biológicos y políticos de mi madre; no eran unos Hayabuki. De hecho... supongo que en el pueblo ya nadie recuerda el clan de los Hayabuki; pero cómo culparles, mis padres murieron con honor, mis abuelos fueron los últimos en hacer brillar el nombre de la familia.

Sí, en un tiempo mi clan fue fuerte y glorioso, comparable al de los Hiuga o al de los Uchiha en poder y antiguedad, por siglos fue un gran y poderoso clan, pero ya no... Me dolía decirlo, pero mi clan había sido siempre llevado por un hombre, y yo era una mujer...

Vestida con un kimono que alguna vez fue de mi madre, supongo, me dirigí a la tumba de mis padres, pero antes me permití ir a la tienda de Ino y su familia a coger unos ramos de flores para poner en las tumbas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Hachi!" Dijo Inoichi sonriendo cuando salió a atender la tienda tras quejarse de que Ino se hubiése ido a repartir un pedido. "Qué alegría verte aquí. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, por cierto?"

"Venía a coger unos ramos de flores." Dije. "Azucenas, crisantemos y un ramo normal." Dije yo mirando recta como si de verdad fuese una dama.

"Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo vestida con un kimono como una mujer que no sea en las fiestas principales de la villa. ¿Celebras algo?" Me dijo preparando el pedido. "Deberías ponertelo más a menudo, estás radiante."

"Gracia Inoichi." Dije medio sonriendo. "Es muy amable de tu parte. Hoy... tengo algo que hacer."

"¿Sí?" Dijo él. "Bueno, pues entonces te paso luego la factura a tu casa."

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo y cogiendo el ramo que ya tenía con cuidado y suavidad de gestos para acomodarmelo en el cesto que llevaba para ello. "Me gustaría poder hacerlo yo misma, pero el jardín ya no es lo que solía... llevo años comprando las flores, pero nunca puedo llevarlas a donde pertenecen."

"Si no sonrieses casi diría que te sientes mal." Me dijo sonriendo y atando la cinta en un lazo bonito. "Ya lo tenía casi hecho antes. Estas flores te van a dar un buen aroma para el cuarto que te metas."

"Sí, por eso las compro." Afirmé suavemente recogiendo el último ramo y despidiéndome. "Supongo que luego te veré, Ino dijo que se pasaría a echar un vistazo a las enredaderas."

"Entonces igual me paso también yo." Dijo él. "Si puedo acabar de hacer todo lo que tengo aquí."

Yo solo sonreí y salí para poner rumbo a ese sitio que tantos recuerdos me traía y dolor a la vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lady Tsunade." Dijo Inoichi llamando a la puerta. "Le traigo las flores que me encargó. Lo siento." Añadió al ver que estaba con Jiraiya. "No se me ocurrió que igual molestaba..."

"Gracias." Le dijo ella mientras él dejaba las flores en su mesa. "Jiraiya solo vino a saludar."

"He oído que ha regresado el pequeño torbellino." Dijo él. "Tsunade me contaba cómo montásteis una buena hace unas noches."

"Ah, sí, era... una fiesta de bienvenida. Fue idea de los amigos de mi hija." Afirmó Inoichi sonriendo a medias. "Como nos avisaron pensamos pasarnos un poco, para controlarles y tal, pero... se ve que la fiesta se nos escapó un poco de las manos."

"Je je." Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo divertido. "Estoy planteandome comenzar una nueva línea de Ichi Ichi Paradise donde sea una de los protagonístas. Pero no sé cómo meter una mujer tan poco suave como ella."

"Bueno, hoy ha ido por ahí con un kimono precioso." Dijo Inoichi. "Vino a comprar unas flores a la tienda y luego se fue. No parecía tan 'Hachiko' como siempre, como más triste y calmada, aunque sonreía."

"¿Y no dijo a dónde iba?" Preguntó Tsunade. "No sé, a un templo a hacer una ofrenda, a casa, a otra fiesta salvaje... a casarse..."

"Hummmm..." Dijo Jiraiya pensando. "Igual iba a casarse."

"¡Deja de decir tonterías!" Le riñó Tsunade.

"Era broma." Dijo el hermitaño sonriendo y haciéndo gestos para calmarla y volver a ponerse serio pero sonriendo con la sonrísa pícara de saberlo todo que solía poner en esos casos. "Con un kimono y flores solo podía ir a un sitio, a hacer una visita al resto."

"Ah." Dijo Tsunade sorprendiéndose. "¿Era por estas fechas? Vaya, después de tanto tiempo pensé que ya no haría esas cosas..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo estaba ahora de rodillas rezando y echándo agua sobre una piedra de unas tumbas bien ocultas cerca de casa pero suficiéntemente olvidadas como para no ser visitadas usualmente. En cada una de las 8 tumbas había una flor, salvo en las cuatro centrales donde había cuatro ramos uno en cada uno. ahora estaba en el centro justo, justo frente a la tumba que rezaba "Kira Hayabuki" y junto a la de "Miyabi Hayabuki" y "Hayao Hayabuki", y a dos de "Akatsumi Hayabuki".

Eso era, estaba junto a todo el clan Hayabuki, todos estaban muertos, todos salvo yo. Les conté todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que las visité, antes de desaparecer.

Aún me quedaba unas flores en la cesta, y esas flores las iba a dejar en otro momento en las tumbas de otras personas que habían significado mucho para mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que estaba aquí..." Dijo Jiraiya desde un tronco tras la tumba donde había una tumba y yo estaba arrodillada dejando una flor y mojándo la lápida con el incienso recién encendido. "Esperaré pues."

Entonces reparó en el nombre grabado con cuidado y coloreado con sangre.

"Katô..." Hablé yo entonces. "He vuelto¿me has echado mucho de menos? Yo aún te echo mucho de menos."

Eso hizo que Jiraiya abriese los ojos sorprendido.

"Hay que ver... parece que nadie venga a cuidar tu tumba... he tenido que quitarle todas las plantas salvajes que estaban trepando por aquí. Y mira, te he traido unas flores."

_"¿Un iris blanco con lirios del vaye y madreselvas?"_ Pensó Jiraiya. _"¿Esperanza, vuelta de la felicidad y lazos de...? Ah, ya entiendo las madreselvas..."_

"¿Sabes?" Continué yo suavemente como si de verdad Katô me estuviése escuchando. "He estado mucho tiempo lejos, tal vez haga ya casi tres años desde que te ví en la piedra homenaje... Por fin tome mi venganza contra los tipos que te hicieron esto..."

_"¡¿Cómo?!"_ Pensó Jiraiya mirándo sorprendido y asustado.

"Me costó mucho tiempo encontrar a los culpables, pero les devolví lo tuyo por cien." Afirmé. "Esa vez... no estoy muy orgullosa... debería haber sabido controlarme... Pero sabes qué, en todo este tiempo me he convertido en una persona más fuerte, aunque no me siento orgullosa de muchas cosas que hice antes de volver a la villa... al final encontré el valor ¿sabes? Ah, y al final he conseguido poder mantener la promesa que me hiciste hacer antes de moirte... a medias." Afirmé sonriendo en broma antes de volver a ablandar el gesto hasta una sonrisa débil y dulce mirando a las flores con la mirada baja. "No sé si podré ser feliz, pero por ahora creo que podría conseguirlo. Ahora tengo muchos amigos, de la villa, de fuera... algunos son exhiliados y huidos, incluso algunos de los de fuera de la villa son asesinos, pero son todos buena gente. Están un poco incomprendidos y tienen grandes corazones, pero han pasado por cosas terribles antes de encontrarnos y... bueno, son muy fríos y duros, pero son geniales; seguro que si siguiese vivo me prohibirías juntarme a ellos, pero si les conociéses verías que son unos tíos grandes."

Eso hizo que Jiraiya mirase al suelo triste. Podía suponer que me estaba refiriendo a los hombres y mujeres raros y asesinos que vivían en la Villa Secreta de Muerte. Eran gente muy peligrosas, letales casi en potencia, pero en cambio, nunca habían dado el menor signo de peligro para mí y habían demostrado una obediéncia y lealtad ciega hacia mí. Podía entender por qué yo les consideraba gente grande y buena gente...

"Ah, sí. ¿Sabes que al final resultó que no todo mi equipo murió aquella vez?" Dije mirando a la lápida sorprendida de por poco pasar por alto ese detalle. "Y adivina quién de todos ellos sobrevivió. ¿No lo adivinas?. ¡Kakashi!. Exactamente, ese chico tan frío que era vecino mío hace tiempo. Por cierto... ahora somos de nuevo amigos... ¿sabes que incluso me pidió perdón por todo lo que me hizo pasar en el pasado? Fue realmente una monada, aunque le costó un montón darse cuenta de que era tan dura con él por eso y alguna otra cosa más del pasado. Se lo perdoné, pero no pude sacarme las espinitas que eso dejó... hasta que me pidió perdón, luego poco a poco se me han ido curando las heridas." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Así que era eso..." Murmuró alguien en la rama sobre la cabeza de Jiraiya haciéndole mirar y viendo a Cuervo mirándome en silencio que cuando lo percibió le saludó en silencio.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le susurró Jiraiya cuando él le hizo un gesto de silencio.

"La venía a buscar para despedirme, me vuelvo a ir a mi casa esta noche." Le dijo Cuervo. "Pero me pareció mal molestarla mientras rezaba."

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que la pequeña Hachi engaña a Kakashi contigo..." Le dijo Jiraiya.

"No puedo negar que la chica es genial en la cama. Se mueve que no veas." Dijo Cuervo haciéndo sangrar de la nariz al viejo al imaginarse las escenas. "Dormida." Afirmó Cuervo cortando la broma y sonriendo diabólicamente. "Que despierta nos clava armas si le tocamos un pelo. La verdad es que la quiero, a mi manera, pero ella solo tiene un hombre al que ama así que ya he, hemos dejado de pelear por conseguir conseguirla para nosotros mísmos."

"¿Nosotros?" Dijo Jiraiya mirándole con las cejas fruncidas a medias.

"A ver, con ese pedazo cuerpo que tiene, más la personalidad y su caracter fuerte ¿acaso dudabas que tenga más de un hombre tras ella?" Le dijo Cuervo. "Es una gran mujer, ese lerdo de pelo blanco tiene suerte. Más le vale cuidarla bien y no hacerla sufrir o toda su 'jauría' nos echaremos encima de él. Igual ella puede perdonar y casi olvidar, pero nosotros ni perdonamos ni olvidamos. Nosotros no tenemos inconveniente en rematar las faenas que ella deja a medias por culpa de su buen corazón desde que se junto a esos criajos."

"Supongo que te preguntarás por qué una mujer que se ha vuelto tan esquiva e independiente como yo, que ama su libertad más que nada, que es capaz de acabar con la vida de un hombre por dinero o venganza... como alguien como yo podría volver a la aldea y contentarse con ser un soldado al servicio de la comunidad ¿no?" Oyeron entonces que dije.

"Yo también me lo he preguntado millones de veces." Confesó Cuervo susurrando colgado bocabajo con la cabeza junto a la de Jiraiya.

"La verdad es que... me he vuelto adicta a un montón de tonterías aquí." Afirmé sonriendo. "La diversión de las tonterías de Naruto, la compañía a ratos con las chicas jovenes, las charlas con el hijo de Shikaku... y además, hay alguien en la aldea."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ya estamos cerca de la villa." Afirmó el líder de los Anbu. "Resiste amigo."

"Cuando lleguemos estará todo bien." Dijo Kakashi. "Te llevaremos diréctamente al hospital."

"Por cierto Kakashi." Le dijo Anko. "Estarás deseando regresar a casa ¿no?"

"Me da igual." Dijo él.

"¿Y si ha vuelto, eh gruñón?" Le dijo bromeando.

"¿Si ha vuelto quién?" Le contestó él.

"¡¿Quién va a ser?!" Dijo Anko casi riéndose. "¡Hachiko-chan! Hace ya tanto que el pueblo está tranquilo... ¿Cuanto lleva ya fuera?"

"Dos años, tres meses y seis días." Dijo Kakashi.

"Wala... lo tienes todo controlado al milímetro." Le dijo ella bromeando. "Supuse que querrías oír las noticias que me pasaron hace unos tres o cuatro días más o menos."

La verdad es que no habían ido juntos en la misión, pero sus dos grupos se habían encontrado hacía apenas un día y de ahí habían decidido volver todos en un macro-grupo.

"Espera un momento¿qué noticias tienes?" Le dijo Kakashi escamado.

"Que hace una semana más o menos Hachiko y el grupo con el que viajaba entonces acabaron con unos típos y se separaron." Dijo Anko sonriendo diabólicamente. "Y hace como unos cuatro o cinco días la vieron en un pueblo de las montañas tomando un pequeño tentenpié en un puesto callejero. Y justo un día antes de unirnos nos dijeron que el día anterior la habían visto pasar por varias aldeas camino a Konoha."

"¿Vuelve?" Dijo Kakashi sorprendido. "¿Seguro que no perseguía a nadie?"

"Pues..." Dijo Anko descolocada y dudando.

"Si no sabes de seguro algo mejor no hables." Le dijo él un poco secamente puesto que había comenzado a hacerse ilusiones por unos rumores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, tras poner las flores y hablar con las lápidas como si fuesen los espíritus de mi familia y gente importante para mí, algunos de los cuales había tenido que matar yo misma o habían muerto en medio de una relación conmigo, me levanté del suelo y tras recoger el cesto volví a moverme para ir al pueblo de nuevo. Entonces fue cuando me asaltaron el ermitaño pervertido y mi amigo.

"Así que al final vas a volver a la aldea." Le dije a Cuervo.

"Sí, aquí no está ese maldito enano así que será mejor que vuelva a la villa." Me dijo. "Crisantemo me matará si se entera que dejé de buscarlo para saludarte y estar un par de días contigo por aquí."

"No se lo digas y en paz." Le dijo Jiraiya.

"Nah, se morirán de celos cuando sepan que te he visto en kimono." Afirmó Cuervo. "Debería hacerte un dibujo, pero ya sabes que no se dibujar retratos tan bien."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Le dije yo alarmada. "Como se te ocurra decir algo de esto te cortaré la lengua para que no puedas volver a decir nada."

"Vale, vale." Dijo él sonriendo. "Veo que un poco de tiempo lejos de estos locos te ha hecho bien. Vuelves a ser nuestra Fenix."

_"Raros... ¡Vosotros sois los raros!"_ Pensó Jiraya. "Bueno, personalmente creo que era mejor cuando llevaba ya un poco aquí." Afirmó él . "Pero es evidente que el tiempo fuera le ha sentado genial..." Sentenció poniendo cara de pervertido y mirando a mis formas sin que yo me diese cuenta.

"Ha sido un tiempo fuera, ha sido duro, muy movido y punto." Afirmé. "Pero bueno, me he desahogado ayudando un poco a otros grupos de vagabundos. Jo Cuervo, tenías que haber visto a Kiyomaru, cómo ha mejorado el tío sus torturas..."

"Oye, Hachi-chan." Me dijo Jiraiya con cara aún de pervertido. "¿Vas a ir hoy por ahí con ese precioso Kimono? Estás... preciosa..."

"¿Esto?" Prégunté mirándolo y volviendo a mirar al frente. "Nah, es solo para ocasiones especiales. Bodas, para hoy, para la fiesta del pueblo... y creo que ya. No, ahora me voy a casa, me cambio de ropa en algo más cómodo y de mi estilo y voy a ver si hago unas compras."

"Jooo..." Dijo Jiraiya. "Era mejor con esta ropa... pareces más una mujer."

"Ya, claro pervertido." Dije sonriendo. "Y ya de paso muestro los encantos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras cambiarme de ropa por el conjunto azul que una vez alguien le regaló a mi familia para cuando su heredera menor creciese; o tal vez fuese de la indigna de mi hermana... Ahora eso ya daba igual, tenía ropa de hombre en unas cajas y toda la ropa de mujer y niña en otras cajas, ese conjunto fue el primero que me encontré al abrir la primera caja que encontré con las botas negras.

Así vestida salí a la calle y me dispuse a reabastecer la nevera poco a poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, el grupo de caza ha regresado." Les dijo el jefe Anbu a los guardias de la entrada (Izumo y Kotetsu, de nuevo). "Vosotros dos, acompañarme a dejar a los heridos, el resto podéis iros."

"Eh, Kakashi." Le dijo Anko. "El último que llegue a la taberna paga la ronda."

"Lo siento, no me apetece mucho." Le dijo Kakashi. "Me apetece más ir a casa y descansar un rato. Además, tengo que ir a... a un sitio antes de a casa."

"Izumo y Kotetsu, venimos por los informes." Dijo Sakura llegando al puesto con Iruka. "Tsunade los esperaba hace cinco minutos."

"Lo sentimos." Dijeron. "Es que ha llegado el grupo enviado a cazar a aquél tipo para ayudar a la villa de las olas."

"Y Kakashi está tan viejecito que ya se quiere ir a casa a dormir."

"Estoy cansado." Dijo Kakashi para defenderse. "Y voy a ver si compro un par de cosas y algo de cena; no estoy seguro de si tengo la nevera caducada o vacía."

"Kakashi, talvez deberías darte una vuelta por el pueblo." Le dijo Iruka sonriendo. "Te llevarías una sorpresa."

"Por favor, Tsunade otra vez intentando matarme no..." Dijo Kakashi.

"No, hay visitantes, seguro que reconoces a alguien." Afirmó Izumo.

"A alguien muy muy especial." Afirmó Kotetsu.

"Vale, pesados." Dijo Kakashi para que le dejasen en paz. "Me voy a ver si hago las compras y ya."

"Ah, y pasate por la tienda de Iwatashi." Dijo Sakura. "Creo que irá ahí después, están de rebajas."

"¡¿Rebajas en la tienda de Iwastashi?!" Dijo Kakashi sorprendido. "¡No puede ser!. ¡Lo hacen cuando no estoy yo!" Añadió corriéndo hacia la tienda.

"Jo, este Kakashi siempre con prisas." Dijo Iruka sonriendo abochornado.

"Y se me olvidó avisarle de que tiene que mudarse porque su casa está en obras..." Dijo Sakura.

"Bah, déjalo." Dijo Kotetsu. "Ya se dará cuenta solo."

"Sí, cuando vaya a casa y vea que está desahuciado." Afirmó Izumo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Y me llevaré también este." Dije sonriendo al dueño de la carnicería.

"Vaya, tienes buen ojo para la carne." Me dijo el señor. "Las mejores piezas de la remesa de hoy."

"Tienen buena pinta." Dije yo sonriendo y cargando el nuevo paquete con el resto en la cesta enorme que llevaba a la espalda. "Espero que se conserven bien."

La idea del cesto la saqué de Gaara con su recipiente de arena siempre a la espalda, y la verdad es que se conservaba bien la compra hasta que llegase a casa.

"Claro que se conservará." Me dijo el dueño orgulloso de su mercancía. "Aunque a las dos de antes mejor guardalas ya cocidas o no las tengas mucho tiempo."

"Vale, muchas gracias por la sugerencia." Dije sonriendo.

"Por cierto, eso es mucha carne ¿acaso esperas compañía de nuevo?" Me dijo el hombre.

"No, para mí sola." Dije sonriendo débilmente tras colgarme de nuevo el cesto. "Hasta otro día."

"Vaya... esta chica siempre tan sola..." Dijo el anciano preocupado. "¿Cuánto hace que murieron sus padres dejando solos a su hermano y a ella?"

"Diecisiete años, viejo carcamal sin memoria. Y va a hacer unos doce que su hermano murió en aquella misión." Dijo su mujer enfadada mientras servía a una niña que iba a comprar para su madre. "Pobrecita niña..." Añadió recordándo esos momentos. "Sin padres que le quisiesen desde los 9 años... ¡Se quedó sola con solo 12 años!..."

"¡Deja ya de lloriquear y vuelve a trabajar, mujer!" Le dijo su marido.

"¡Oh, Kawo!. ¡No tienes corazón, pobre niña!" Le dijo la señora amenanzándole con el cuchillo antes de volver a bajarlo apenada.

"Es que tengo el corazón puesto en tí, querida." le dijo el hombre haciéndola reir al abrazarla.

"Oh, viejo pellejo..." Le dijo la mujer. "Espero que algún día pueda encontrar un hombre con el que pueda estar como nosotros hemos estado."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Kakashi saliendo de la tienda del señor Iwastashi cargado hasta los topes de bolsas de comida colgando el los brazos y cogida frente a él de forma que casi no podía ver por dónde iba. "Que bien, por fin he podido coger toda la comida para un mes entero... y por la mitad de precio."

De pronto, vio un destello rosa mientras iba por un callejón por donde no había nadie apenas.

"Gracias por la ayuda Akamaru." Le dijo la dueña al perro enorme que iba junto a ella cargando de unas bolsas.

De pronto, las bolsas de Kakashi se calleron al suelo como las de la chica.

"Hachi..." Dijo él.

Entonces ella comenzó a correr y se paró justo frente a él para ponerle la mano en la frente y luego en los hombros y bajando por los brazos.

"¡Kakashi, eres tú de verdad!" Dijo ella feliz. "¡Ala, no has cambiado nada!. ¿Y esta herida?. No me digas que te has vuelto a pegar con alguien."

"Vaya¿ya has vuelto Kakashi?" Le djio Kiba sonriendo. "Es agradable ver esto, pero... habéis tirado la comida por el suelo."

"¿Eh?" Dijo Hachi mirando a las bolsas. "Vaya... esperemos que al menos alguna se pueda salvar."

"¿Cómo...Qué... Cuándo has llegado?" Me dijo Kakashi sorprendido. "¡¿Y qué te has hecho en el pelo?! Ahora pareces la hermana mayor de Sakura."

"¿Ves?" Me dijo Kiba bromeando mientras yo recogía las cosas que se habían salido de las bolsas que llebaba en las manos y que había dejado caer al ver a Kakashi de nuevo. "Ya te lo decíamos todos, que ahora pareces a Sakura pero como una hermana mayor."

"Bueno, no tengo la culpa de que me cortasen el pelo a trasquilones en las peleas." Afirmé recogiendo lo del suelo.

"Genial..." Dijo Kakashi recogiendo sus cosas a la par que yo. "¿Ya te han enseñado tu nueva casa?"

"Ah, sí." Dije sonriendo. "Me mudé allí nada más llegar, hasta me montaron una fiesta, y no veas qué fiesta. Hasta vinieron a echarnos la bronca porque los vecínos se habían quejado."

"¿Qué vecinos?" Me dijo. "Si no tienes vecinos al lado."

"Pues los que hay un poco más adelante de la calle." Afirmé yo. "Vaya, creo que se nos han mezclado las compras. No me cabe esto y estoy segura de que es mío y antes me sobraba sitio."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Kakashi. "Ya me lo pasarás por casa después."

"¿Por qué no te vienes y las repartimos en mi casa mientras deshago las bolsas?" Dije yo volviéndo a coger las bolsas y sonriendo. "Y así de paso hablamos un poco, hace mucho que no nos vemos."

"Yo estoy cansado hoy." Me dijo él. "Acabo de llegar de una misión y solo me apetece dormir y descansar un poco en mi casa."

"Ah¿pero no te lo han dicho?" Le dijo Kiba cortándole entonces tras cogerme otra bolsa de las manos para llevarla él. "¿No vivias en la casa de los pisos de los jounin solteros? Pues ya no hay casa de oficiales donde vivir. Estan reconstruyendola."

"Razón de más para que vengas, entonces." Dije yo. "Insisto."

"Esto..." Dijo Kakashi. "Está bien, supongo que me pasaré a clasificar la compra." Añadió rindiéndose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, tras llegar a casa, les di a Kiba y Akamaru unos dulces de los que había comprado para recompensar su ayuda desinteresada y ellos se fueron porque dijeron que tenían trabajo que hacer. Nos quedamos solos Kakashi y yo y primero fui colocando la carne en su sitio mientras él colocaba las conservas y el resto de bolsas que habían ido sobre Akamaru y que me llevaba Kiba en la despensa y los armaritos de la cocina. Entonces, volcamos las otras bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y fuimos clasificando las compras entre las suyas y las mías.

"Así que vienes de una misión de caza." Le dije.

"Exacto." Me dijo él. "Entenderás que esté cansado."

"Sí, yo misma estuve el primer día aquí durmiéndo en la cama." Dije. "Llevaba demasiado tiempo viajando de aquí para allí, peleando y sin dormir o descansar mucho. Estaba muy cansada ya."

"Conociéndote seguro que te pasabas muchas noches sin dormir." Me dijo. "Por cierto ¿tan ocupada andabas que no podías ni escribir unas líneas a tus amigos?" Me echó en cara. "¿No te acordaste de nosotros?"

"Cada noche, cada día... un montón de veces." Afirmé. "Pero me tuve que contentar con ver dos fotos que tenía conmigo. Las pobres estan ya echas polvo de llevarlas en todo momento conmigo..."

Eso pareció llamarle la atención, en parte también porque yo sonreía suavemente como sin fuerzas.

Cuando acabamos de clasificar las compras, aún seguimos un poco más charlando, hasta que comenzó a atardecer y se levantó.

"Ha sido un placer charlar contigo." Afirmó. "¿Te apetece que mañana me pase por aquí y seguimos con eso?"

"Sí, claro." Dije. "¿No quieres quedarte aquí?" Le pregunté sonriendo sin ganas desde la puerta, entristecida por dentro. "Este sitio es demasiado grande para mí sola, creo que se tomaron en serio lo de reconstruir la antigua casa del clan."

"No, no." Me dijo sonriendo también como yo. "Sería algo problemático que pasase la noche aquí ¿no crées?"

"Sí, claro." Dije sin ganas. "Entonces te espero mañana."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Kakashi entrando a la taberna de siempre tras dar muchas vueltas por ahí para ver si encontraba un sitio donde dormir. "Una botella de sake, por favor."

"Invito yo." Dijo Jiraiya. "¿Qué tal lo llevas Kakashi? Anda, ven a sentarte conmigo."

"Ya has bebido ¿no, viejo pervertido?" Le dijo Kakashi sentándose a su lado.

"Bueno, bueno. Que no todos tenemos una chavala tan espectacular como compañera como para poder estar felices todo el día." le dijo Jiraiya bromeando. "Bueno ¿qué?. ¿Qué tal la reconciliación?. Habrá habido besitos y sobeteos ¿no?"

"No, hemos hablado un rato y luego le he dicho que me iba." Afirmó Kakashi. "Me ofreció su casa para quedarme mientras arreglan el piso que tenía, pero..."

"Ah, entonces por eso estaba tan baja de moral antes." Dijo Jiraiya. "Se ha pasado por aquí a tomarse una botella de sake también, pero ella se la ha llevado, dijo que se la acabaría en casa, donde pudiése desmayarse tranquila y no le viesen si le afectaba el alcohol."

"¿Estaba de bajón?" Le preguntó Kakashi asombrado.

"Hombre, contando con que ella compartió tu piso mientras no tenía casa aquí antes de la guerra y tú has rechazado su ayuda..."

"¡Gracias Jiraiya!" le dijo Kakashi al darse cuenta de eso. "Te debo una. Me voy a llevar esto y me lo tomo en casa."

"Sí, sí." Dijo Jiraiya. "Este va a pasar una noche..." Añadió riéndose solo entre dientes. "Qué suerte tiene el tío, pedazo mujer..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba ya a punto de acostarme tras un buen tiento a mi botella de sake para acabarmela en la cama mientras leía un poco mi ejemplar de la última novela del ero-sanin cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al principio no me moví de mi cuarto con la manga de la camiseta ancha de manga larga de hombre a medio poner, y entonces volvieron a llamar y me la acabé de poner mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y cogía un kunai de la decoración de la entrada para ir a abrir la puerta.

"¿Sí?" Pregunté sin abrir. "¿Quién es?"

"Hachi." Dijo Kakashi desde el otro lado.

"Por amor de dios..." Dije alarmada abriendo la puerta con cuidado. "¿Te parecen horas de ir a visitar a una dama? Anda pasa."

"Esto... venía a ver si no te habías echado atrás con tu oferta de dejarme vivir aquí, mientras me arreglan el apartamento claro." Dijo él como intentando arreglarlo mientras entraba.

"Sí, claro." Dije cerrando la puerta con llave de nuevo, un poco asombrada por ese cambio de opinión tan repentino. "Trae tus cosas cuando quieras, estás en tu casa."

"Gracias, yo... tienes que perdonarme, no cojo las cosas a la primera." Me dijo.

No entendía muy bien a qué se refería, hasta que me encajonó contra la pared y me dió un beso a través de la tela sobre su mitad inferior de la cara.

"Ah, vale." Dije entonces. "¿Te apetece algo? Ya he cenado, pero puedo ponerte algo de cena en un pispás, tengo ahora comida de sobra."

"Eso estaría bien." Dijo él. "Solo he cenado un bol de ramen un poco escaso. Tengo un hambre de días."

"Dame un minuto." Dije sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mmm... estaba deliciosa." Dijo Kakashi mientras yo fregaba los platos sucios. "¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar ese pollo así?"

"Siempre he sabido." Dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. "Solo que me gusta más cocinar para dos, y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta."

"Estaba yo pensando..." Me dijo cogiéndome por detrás con suavidad y también como con dudas. "Que como hace tanto que no nos vemos tendrémos mucho que contarnos, así que... ¿por qué no comenzamos esta noche?. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece bien." Dije acabando y secándome las manos con cuidado. "¿Preparo café? Ah, también tengo Sake."

"Vale, sake está bien." Me dijo separándose un poco. "Yo también me he traido la botella casi llena cuando descubrí que Jiraiya estaba borracho."

"Vale, entonces ya sé quién te ha hecho venir..." Dije yo un poco decepcionada.

"Él solo me contó que habías estado antes." Me confesó. "Yo me dí cuenta del resto, a veces... me cuesta un poco ver las cosas."

"En eso somos iguales." Dije sonriendo. "En fin. ¿Quieres un cuarto propio o prefieres compartirlo?"

"Compartirlo." Me dijo. "Pero si tú prefieres que duerma en otra porque hace tiempo que..."

"No, no." Dije yo. "Compartir está bien." Dije sonriendo. "Ven, te enseñaré la casa. O lo que conozco de ella."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Y esto va a ser mi despacho." Dije yo frotándome la nuca. "Por supuesto, tengo ya mi cuarto secreto y tal, esta vez más protegido y oculto para que no me puedan volver a robar algo importante como antes."

"Vaya... ¿cuánto dices que llevas aquí?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Casi tres días." Afirmé mientras llegábamos a mi dormitorio de nuevo. "Ah, y ese cuarto pequeño de ahí... creo que lo voy a combertir en un armario."

"Parece que lleves aquí semanas." Afirmó él. "Y lo del armario me parece buena idea, parece que tengas miles de uniformes."

"Los uniformes solo cabrían en un armario normal." Afirmé yo cerrando esa puerta y abriendo la de mi habitación. "Y aquí está mi habitación. ¿Necesitas algo de ropa de hombre? Entre las cajas del sótano hay cosas de mi padre y mi... hermano."

"Tranquila." Me dijo sin camisa y cogiéndome las manos suavemente. "Estoy bien, solo quiero volver a sentirte cerca para saber que es real, que estás aquí, conmigo, de nuevo."

Eso me hizo sonreir suavemente. Estaba encantada de haber regresado, y si quedaba alguna duda más dentro de mí, se evaporó cuando ya en la cama, él me rodeó suavemente con sus brazos y nos besamos lenta y suavemente; de pronto, volví a sentir la sensación de que tenía alguien al que le importaba, que me importaba... de pronto, todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces al separarme de aquella gente y de ese hombre pareció quedar lejos en el pasado.

Un solo momento de besos dulces y cariñosos y dos años de melancolía y dudas sobre cómo estaría y cómo reaccionaría al reencontrarnos quedaron atrás, casi olvidados.


	55. Chapter 56

**Naruto 56: Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. La esperanza que guía una vida.**

Era ya por la mañana y Kakashi aún dormía junto a mí cuando desperté. Al verlo sonreí y me acurruqué de nuevo contra él. Habían sido dos años soñando con eso casi a diario, y esta vez era real. Ahora con tan solo moverme un poco podía sentirle, estaba allí, era real, al fin.

Sonreí y volví a cerrar los ojos. Al final parecía que iba a tener unos días al menos de calma. Unas pequeñas vacaciones para disfrutar ese tiempo allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh¿dónde está la chica?" Preguntó Toshiro. "Tengo que enseñarle lo que acabo de diseñar partir de una basura que encontramos por ahí."

"¿No te has enterado, rata de laboratorio?" Le dijo 'Yukai' bromeando. "Se ha ido."

"¡¿Se ha ido sin decir adios?!" Dijo sorprendido. "¡¿A dónde?!"

"A descansar." Afirmó Torio. "Ha vuelto a casa."

"Ah, o sea que se ha tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones para disfrutar un poco ¿no?" Afirmó Benijiro. "Ya era hora."

"Seguro que en su villa le niegan la entrada." Afirmó Taiji jugueteando con su arma. "No se puede estar tanto tiempo fuera y pretender que nada ha pasado."

"Eh, djear de hablar mal de ella." Les dijo Akemi serio. "Sea lo que sea, es una aliada."

"Amiga." Afirmaron el resto.

"Es una amiga." Sentenció Minoru lamiendo sus cuchilas con cara de loco. "No la rebajes de rango."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta de la calle y yo me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Kakashi que aún dormía.

"Ya va, ya va." Dije poniéndome una bata para salir a abrir la puerta. "¿Sí? Ah, Ino."

"¿Te pillo en mal momento?" Me dijo al verme.

"No, no." Dije yo. "Estaba aún en la cama, me temo que últimamente estoy un poco más... vaga."

"Entonces voy pasando al patio trasero y voy mirando a ver qué podemos hacer con tu jardín." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Vale, está abierto, creo." Afirmé. "Me cambio en un segundo y salgo a ayudar."

"Tómate tu tiempo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Creo que me va a llevar un tiempo evaluarlo todo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que aquí yo pondría unas cuantas plantas, tal vez un cerezo." Me dijo Ino mientras Sasuke y Naruto nos seguían mirando todo.

"No, no." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "El cerezo estaba justo allí, y teníamos un banco para sentarnos debajo. Yo había pensado que ahí podría poner un pequeño huerto, para tener productos frescos, incluso un invernadero para poder tenerlos todo el año."

"También, sí, supongo que también estaría bien." Me dijo Ino un poco menos convencida. "Pero ¿no crées que deberías tener un poco más de flores? Al fin y al cabo esta es la casa de una mujer."

"Voy a tener flores." Afirmé suavemente. "Será bonito, sí; pero también quiero tener una parte de todo esto más funcional. Estos terrenos son muy amplios."

"La verdad es que parece una ciudad dentro de la ciudad." Afirmó Ino. "Está bien, pondremos un huerto justo aquí ¿te parece bien?"

"Me parece perfecto." Afirmé. "Y también me parece perfecto la idea de poner flores por aquí. Tengo grandes planes para este lugar."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo interesada.

"Quiero que esto sea un gran lugar donde poder volver a contruir uno de los clanes que antaño fue de los más fuertes" Afirmé sonriendo. "Quiero que el nombre Hayabuki vuelva a ser lo que era antes, y para ello necesito un buen lugar donde poder comenzar a crear ese sueño."

"Y si no es mucha indiscrección¿cómo pretendes hacer eso?" Me dijo Naruto.

"No queda nadie más de tu clan, salvo tú." Afirmó Sasuke. "No vas a poder hacerlo."

"Ahí te equivocas." Afirmé yo. "Mientras haya vida hay esperanza. Yo devolveré el esplendor a el clan Hayabuki y haré que mi familia vuelva a ser una enorme familia como en sus tiempos fue. Tan importante como el clan Hiuga o el clan Uchiha."

"¿Y eso cómo se hace?" Dijo Naruto confuso. "Por que para hacer todo eso... ¿no necesitarías tener un compañero?"

Eso hizo que Ino se pusiése roja como Sasuke, incluso yo me sonrojé un poco mientras ambos le pegaban un golpe a Naruto.

"Digamos que algún día lo tendré." Dije entonces agachándome un poco y cogiéndo un hueso de melocotón que habían tirado allí después de la comida de bienvenida a mí. "Cada uno necesita un tiempo para cumplir sus sueños. ¿Veis esto?"

"¿Qué tiene de especial un hueso de melocotón?" Dijo Ino.

"No es solo un hueso de melocotón, es una semilla también. Creo que este sitio sería perfecto para esta semilla." Dije agachándome para comenzar a crear un hoyo en la tierra junto al caminito. "Pero una semilla sola, un proyecto, no da frutos si no recibe la ayuda necesaria. Se necesita un buen abono, agua, sol..." Afirmé enterrando la semilla. "Y por supuesto tiempo."

"Eso es solo una semilla..." Murmuró Naruto decepcionado. "¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que nos has dicho?"

"Nada y todo." Dije sonriendo y levantándome. "Una idea necesita también de cosas para poder dar frutos. Necesita constancia, tesón, sacrificio... y tiempo. Mucho tiempo en mi caso. Hay que seguir un procedimiento, y seguirlo paso a paso, eso lleva un buen tiempo."

"Como que no tienes un hombre aún." Dijo Ino mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

"Cierto. Pero algún día lo tendré, no lo dudéis." Dije sonriendo y levantando un pulgar con un guiño de ojos y divertida. "Y por cierto, no hay un hombre, hay cientos. Si quisiese hacer las cosas de cualquier modo, te aseguro que no habría problemas, conozco a muchos hombres fuertes que si hiciése un hijo con ellos me asegurarían una descendencia fuerte y sana. Otros son muy listos por lo que nuestros hijos serían además muy listos, y otros son muy muy apuestos así que nuestros hijos serían no solo fuertes sino también extremadamente guapos." Afirmé dejándoles patidifusos. "Además, quién os dice que no tenga ya un hijo por ahí." Dije bromeando y regando el hueso de melocotón.

"¿De quién?" Me dijo Sasuke con una medio carcajada de ironía. "¿De un amigo imaginario? Te cargarías a cualquiera antes que dejar que te tocasen un pelo."

"Bueno... digamos que prefiero cargárme a algunos después de una noche de jugar con ellos." Dije con la misma ironía. "Primero me relajo un poco y luego les corto el cuello o les saco el corazón. Por cierto ¿os he enseñado ya mis nuevos juguetitos?" Dije con una sonrisa diabólica levantándome. "Tengo unos nuevos instrumentos de tortura que gané como premio al cargarme a un tipo muy raro que llevaba todos esos trastos encima."

"Yo no me lo creo hasta que no los vea." Dijo Naruto blanco como el papel como los otros dos.

"Claro, vamos dentro y prepararé un poco de té, así puedo enseñaros los juguetitos nuevos." Afirmé sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Y qué... qué es esto?" Me dijo Naruto cogiendo.

"Esto... se usa para sacarle los riñones a una persona." Dije. "No exáctamante sacárselo, es más... dañarselo mortalmente."

"Entonces muere." Dijo Ino atónita.

"Al final sí." Dije yo. "Pero antes... te aseguro que esto lo mantiene vivo el tiempo suficiente para poder sacarle toda la información posible; aunque el que sujeta esto puede aumentar y disminuir el dolor a voluntad."

"Y tú... ¿lo has... lo has usado?" Me preguntó Naruto asustado.

"Bueno, una vez." Dije dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa de materiales llena de cajas que había hecho que me mandasen. "Uno más sencillo que este, lo encontré tirado por ahí y lo usé contra gente que ibamos a cazar." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente y les serví el té. "Ese aún no he encontrado ocasión de usarlo aún, pero creo que sí estaba usado."

"Jo, es la primera vez que veo una colección de intrumentos y armamento de esta categoría." Afirmó Sasuke.

"¿Por qué tienes todo esto aquí?" Dijo Sakura asustada. "Quiero decir... ¿no sería mejor tenerlos en otro sitio, fuera de casa? Además, no los usas."

"Digamos que soy una romántica. Los guardo por si pudieran serme útiles, además, son trofeos que he ido recogiendo o comprando durante toda la vida." Afirmé volviéndo a dejar los aparatos en su sito. "He hecho tantos trabajos diferentes que ya no sé ni lo que soy... ¿Soy un anbu?. ¿Soy una cazadora de ninjas huídos o desertores?. ¿Soy una ninja médico?. ¿Soy una asesina?. ¿O simplemente soy una ninja de élite?" Afirmé volviéndo a la cocina con ellos tras cerrar la puerta tras nosotros.

"Tú eres Hachi-sensei." Dijo Sasuke tras un rato de silencio. "Que sepas o hayas hecho otras cosas no importa. Solo importa lo que hagas ahora."

"Y lo que otros piensen de mí." Dije mirándole por la parte superior de los ojos con la cara mirando al vaso de té. "He podido darme cuenta de que sin querer he vuelto a causar una mala impresión. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustaros."

"No, está... solo nos enseñabas algo que pensaste que nos interesaría." Dijo Ino aún un poco asustada.

"Algunos son instrumentos que sirven para torturar y acaban por matar a la persona que estás interrogando." Afirmé yo. "Pero os puedo asegurar que no he matada a nadie así desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo no suelo usar esa tortura, lo mío son más otro tipo de torturas."

"¿Por ejemplo?" Me preguntó Sasuke interesado.

"No creo que sea aconsejable contarosla, precísamente a vosotros." Afirmé. "Son... bueno, no son precísamente dulces. Ibiki es el maestro de interrogatorios y torturas, y sus torturas son dulces comparadas con las que suelo usar yo cuando estoy cabreada."

"Vaya..." Dijeron.

"Ino me estaba preguntando... ¿crées que sería mucho problema plantar unos naranjos justo junto a la zona de huerta?" Le pregunté para intentar cambiar de tema puesto que a Sasuke y Naruto no parecía afectarles lo que estaba diciendo tanto como a Sakura e Ino. "Y también había pensado hacer una pequeña poza de agua termal aprobechando el pequeño riachuelo subterraneo caliente que pasa por debajo de un punto en estas tierras, y un estanque mediano rodeado de sauces llorones. Yo puedo encargarme de traértelos."

"Claro." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero me parece que vas a tener que hablarlo con mi padre. Él es el entendido, yo soy más una ninja-médico."

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que haga un plano con los terrenos y otro con los planes ¿no?" Dije sonriendo. "Con permiso, creo que tendré que ir metiendo algunas cosas al congelador."

"¿Nos preparas el desayuno?" Me dijo Naruto.

"¡Pero bueno!" Le dijo Ino. "¡Serás cara dura!"

"¡Naruto deja de hacer esas chorradas!" Le dijo Sakura enfadada.

"Lo siento, pero ahora tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas, pero..." Dije cogiéndo una caja de galletas. "No te las comas todas."

"Despídete de la caja." Me dijo Sasuke. "Solo hay una persona que le gane a este a comer."

"Choji." Afirmó Ino un poco abochornada.

"Entonces dos." Dije yo. "Choji y su padre, Choza."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Kakashi se levantó, se encontró solo en la cama y con la persiana bajada dejándo solo unas rendijitas de luz que entrasen en el suelo.

"No me lo puedo creér..." Murmuró. "¿Esta mujer no descansa nunca, o qué?"

Entonces oyó voces en el pasillo mientras Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Ino salían de la cocina.

"Bueno, yo me voy o mi padre me matará por estar tanto tiempo fuera de servicio..." Dijo Ino.

"Sí, y nosotros deberíamos habernos ido antes." Dijo Sakura aparentemente tirando de Naruto mientras Sasuke iba tras ellos. "Naruto... ¡te hemos dicho que no hay más galletas para tí!"

"Jo, creo que la próxima vez haré más en vez de comprarlas, salen más baratas." Me oyó decir a mí.

"Hachi-sensei." Le dijo Sasuke. "Es posible que vuelva por aquí, otro día."

"Bueno, las puertas de casa estarán siempre abiertas para mis amigos." Afirmó ella.

Poco después oyó cómo cerraba la puerta tras despedirme de los cuatro chicos y chicas feliz.

"Así que las puertas de la casa están siempre abiertas para los amigos ¿eh?" Dije saliendo al pasillo apareciendo mientras cogía harina, huevos y el resto de ingredientes para hacer la masa de galletas.

"Sí, mi madre me enseñó a tenerla siempre abierta para mis amigos." Afirmé cogiendo un bol. "Y quiero que al menos una casa tenga las puertas siempre abiertas para todos mis amigos que lo necesiten y deseen." Añadí sonriendo.

"Es tu casa." Afirmó Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Para qué es todo eso?"

"Tus tres chicos e Ino han estado aquí." Le dije sonriendo. "Naruto se ha acabado todas las galletas, suerte que compramos dos paquetes. Creo que dejó una antes de que Sakura lo arrastrase fuera. Sí, dos; y también tengo un poco de té, te lo calentaré."

"Tú sigue haciendo lo tuyo, ya lo caliento yo mísmo." Me dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca y mirándome fíjamente.

"Como quieras." Dije yo.

Mientras yo iba haciendo la masa para las galletas, Kakashi calentó el té que quedaba en el fuego y se sirvió un tazón con las dos galletas que quedaban, entonces fue a coger el otro paquete y se sirvió alguno más.

"Por cierto..." Dijo acercándoseme por la espalda y metiendo un dedo en la masa de las galletas.

"¡Eh, no hagas...!" Le comecé a decir mientras él comía un poco de la masa en su dedo y luego me lo daba a mí.

"Sabe a gloria." Me dijo poniéndo una cara divertida cuando comí la pasta de su dedo chupándo un poco para no dejar restos.

"No vuelvas a meter el dedo en la masa, que luego se queda hecho una porquería, cochino." Le dije sonriendo.

"Vale, vale." Dijo él apartándose un poco. "Al fin y al cabo luego vamos a ser nosotros los que nos las comamos..."

Cuando acabó de desayunar, se quedó mirándome.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Me dijo.

"No. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?" Le pregunté.

"Creo que podré tomarme unos días de descanso." Dijo él. "Y total, Iruka y Jiraiya ya saben que estoy aquí."

"Entonces bien." Dije yo. "Mira a ver si encuentras una bandeja de horno, por favor."

"¿No sabes dónde están las cosas en tu propia casa?" Me dijo.

"Aún estoy haciéndome a la casa." Dije yo. "Cuando llegué estaba ya todo lo que ves puesto, yo solo he movido algunas cosas para ponerlas en el lugar que recuerdo."

"Así que la gente al final te a ahorrado lo de tener que hacer de mujer y decorar la casa." Me dijo con ironía.

"Algo así." Dije yo sonriendo divertida también. "Prefiero pensar que lo han hecho por amor y cariño, hacia mí o hacia mi familia y mi clan."

_"Así que en el fondo has cambiado poco..."_ Pensó él. _"Pero sigues conservando tu frialdad."_ Por fin pareció encontrar la bandeja y la sostuvo sobre su cabeza. "¿Es esto lo que buscabas?"

"¡Sí!" Dije feliz. "Jo, la estuve buscando ayer también, pero no hubo manera."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Me dijo él divertido. "No vas a ir a ningún lado si no aprendes a pensar con la mente de una mujer."

"Si pensase como una siempre, me hubiésen matado hace tiempo." Le contesté con una mancha de masa en la mejilla al rascarme sin darme cuenta y sacándole la lengua.

Entonces se acercó y puso la bandeja en el mostrador para untarlo con manteca y luego pasármela para que fuese haciéndo las galletas para ponerlas a hornear.

De pronto, tras mirarme, levantó una deja y volvió a bajarse la máscara para lamérme suavemente la mancha de la mejilla y relamerse los labios.

"Supongo que no te importará si me como la masa que te pones tú solita por la cara ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Claro que no." Dije sonrojándome ligéramente. "Siempre y cuando no la cojas del bol de masa."

La verdad, hacer las galletas con su ayuda me recordó un poco a cuando mi madre me enseñó a hacerlas.

_"¡Hachi!" Me gritaba ella. "¡No cojas la masa del cuenco cariño, se echará a perder el bol entero!"_

_En cambio, luego cuando tenía ya toda la bandeja llena, me ponía un dedo sucio en la nariz riéndose y me dejaba lamer los restos del bol._

"¡Oye!" Me dijo Kakashi cuando le unté la nariz con un dedo manchado de masa tras acabar de hacer la segunda bandeja antes de que la primera acabase de hornearse. "¿A qué ha venido eso?"

Entonces le manché la mejilla tras quitarle la máscara y se la lamí para comerme la masa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije lamíendome los labios divertida. "Yo también se comer masa que te manche."

"Eres una niña mala." Me dijo sonriendo antes de cogerme por la cintura en un abrazo y acercárseme tanto que no pudimos aguantar las ganas y acabámos besándonos tiernamente.

Dios... cómo había hechado de menos esos besos... Tal vez pudiése incluso acostumbrarme a aquella felicidad temporal, o talvez fuese duradera.

No, la vida me había enseñado que la felicidad nunca es duradera... Llegaría el momento en que esa felicidad acabaría, pero luego seguramente volviése otro tiempo de felicidad...

Esperanza, eso me había traído ese lugar... me había dado cuenta de que pasase lo que pasase... yo tenía amigos, en la aldea, fuera de ella... tenia amigos que siempre estarían allí para ser mi apoyo si me caía. Y luego estaba Kakashi... llevabamos como tres o cuatro años juntos, acabábamos de pasar dos años separados, pero él seguía vivo. No había muerto, seguía vivo... ambos habíamos cambiado, pero a la vez seguíamos iguales que siempre, como los críos que una vez fuimos, amigos y ahora algo más.

Eso me daba esperanzas para poder lidiar con lo que fuese que el futuro me deparase; y si eso era guerra... yo estaría ahí para proteger a toda esa gente a la que tanto apreciaba. Los chicos de Konoha, los adultos amigos míos, toda la gente que había recostruído lo que una vez fue la casa de mi clan... y también los grupos ajenos a la villa.


	56. Chapter 57

**EPISODIO 57****: EL NUEVO VIAJE. LOS CELOS DE LOS HOMBRES.**

Pasaron uno o dos meses desde que Ino y al día siguiente su padre viniésen a hacer la valoración del terreno y unos días después, yo les mandé unos planos con los terrenos y lo que pensaba hacer en cada sitio. Ahora, el terreno ya está plantado y tengo unos cuantos árboles, el hueso del melocotón que planté con Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke sigue latente, pero aunque tardará, sé que algún día será un precioso melocotonero.

"¿Otra vez mirando esa tierra?" Me dijo Kakashi mientras yo descansaba un poco de trabajar la tierra con un arado tirándo yo misma.

"Sí, estaba imaginándomelo todo tal y como lo pensé yo." Afirmé sonriendo. "Estoy deseando que lo que yo veo ahora que va a ser pueda verlo cualquiera con dos ojos."

"Pues como sigas trabajando así seguro que tú sola lo haces en nada de tiempo." Afirmó él. "Anda, déja que haga yo un poco de hombre de la casa en vez de invitado y me ocupe de las tareas duras."

"¿Perdona?" Le dije levantando una ceja. "Creo que no he oído bien."

"Tú pareces cansada, y, sinceramente, con este método dudo que acabes en días." Me dijo él tranquilo. "Preferiría que me dejases probar yo con otros métodos."

"Si usas tu chidori acabarás por matar la tierra." Afirmé yo. "Además, Gai dijo que se pasaría con sus chicos para ayudarme y así se entrenaban los chicos un poco."

En efecto, les esperaba hacía un poco pero aún no habían llegado, claro que no me extrañaba, a nadie le gustaría que su maestro les dijese que iban a entrenarse arando un campo ¿o no?

De pronto vimos una polvareda viniendo hacia nosotros a toda velocidad por uno de los caminos y paró justo junto a nosotros.

"¡Te he vuelto a ganar Lee!" Le dijo Gai a su alumno. "Buenos días." Añadió sonriendo para nosotros.

"¡Buenos días, Hachi-sensei!" Dijo Lee llegando a la carrera con su maestro. "¡Estamos listos para un entrenamiento!"

"Este Lee..." Murmuró Ten ten llegando también un poco más lenta con Neji.

"Esto es ayudar a arar un campo y otras labores agrícolas, bobo." Le dijo Neji.

"¡He dicho que es un entrenamiento!" Dijo Gai. "Lee, tú ve allí y haces surcos, con las manos. Neji, tú vas a ir con Tenten y vais a ocuparos de hacer un desvío de agua que pase a los surcos que Lee haga cuando estén listos."

"O sea, que Lee hace surcos y nosotros el sistema de regadío." Dijo Ten ten.

"Veo que sigues explotando a tus alumnos para que trabajen gratis." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Al menos nosotros ayudamos." Le dijo Gai. "No es de caballeros dejar a una dama en apuros que siga en ellos."

"Sois muy amables." Dije sonriendo. "Procura que no usen muchos ninjutsus para hacer las tareas, por favor. Yo iré a preparar un refrigerio para cuando acaben." Le dije a Kakashi mientras Gai les gritaba instrucciones a sus chicos. "No sé cómo se hace aquí, pero yo siempre me porto bien con los que me ayudan, al menos en el momento."

Kakashi tan solo asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Descanso!" Grité regresando con una bandeja con seis tazas una tetera de té helado con un poco de hielo y menta y una nueva hornada de galletas con ginsen y cítricos. "¡Vamos, he traido un poco de té para refrescaros y galletas!"

"¡Galletas!" Dijeron Gai y Lee levantando un puño.

"Oh, señor. Es un premio tan grande que no merezco..." Dijo Lee.

"Galletas y té hechos por una señorita para nosotros... un tremendo honor que no merecemos..." Añadió Gai casi llorando de emoción.

"Señor... son avergonzantes..." Dijo Neji.

"Gracias, Hachi-san." Me dijo Ten ten sonriendo.

"Con Hachi solo sobra." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Lo de san me hace parecer muy vieja."

"Estos dos no merecían tus galletas especiales." Me dijo Kakashi cogiéndo una antes que Gai y probocando una mirada de desaprobación.

"Vamos, vamos... son solo galletas." Dije bromeando. "Además, aún estoy aprendiendo a cocinar esto. Voy a coger un poco de azucar para el té también."

"¿Desde cuando hace galletas?" Preguntó Gai cuando me fui viéndome marchar.

"Las primeras que hizo las hizo para mí hace unos días, le salieron un poco saladas." Dijo Kakashi cogiéndo otra más. "Por supuesto se lo dije pero no me quejé y me comí cuatro. La siguiente bandeja echó menos sal y le salieron demasiado dulces; ni Sakura ni Sasuke dijeron nada, Naruto como no tiene paladar ni lo notó. La tercera... simplemente le salió perfecta." Afirmó Kakashi. "Y ahora tiene un tarro lleno de galletas hechas por ella, para todos los cansos que venís a verla."

"Ya te gustaría a tí quedarte a solas con ella ¿eh, sensei?" Le dijo Ten ten.

"Bueno, al menos cuando venís todos ayudan un poco." Dijo Kakashi.

"¡Azucar!" Dije apareciéndome allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para el final del día, la extensión que iba a ser de huerta estaba ya totalmente acondicionada para ser plantada cuando quisiera. Gai incluso se ofreció a sembrármela como parte de otro entrenamiento a sus chicos, pero yo decidí que no era necesario, así que dijo que vendría al final de la semana a plantar las tierras.

Era ya de noche, y Kakashi y yo nos pusimos a poner unos bancos justo bajo los recien plantados cerezos en el camino principal o de los cerezos, que Ino e Inoichi, con ayuda de dos hombres más, se habían encargado de plantar esa misma tarde.

Era tarde, pero no importó.

"Creo que deberías poner también alguna farola por aquí." Me dijo él mientras poníamos los bancos a la fresca de la noche y a oscuras.

"En verano, solíamos poner unos farolillos de papel." Dije yo. "Colgados de algunos árboles. Yo decía que era para guiar a los espíritus que vivían en estas tierras a sus casas, incluidos duendes y hadas. Ah, y los Kodamas."

"Así que en el fondo tenías miedo de algo tan simple como los Kodamas y los espíritus." Me dijo.

"No." Dije suavemente. "Los fantasmas no pueden hacer daño a los mortales ¿por qué no deberíamos dejarles en paz?" Afirmé dejando el banco en su sitio y secándome el sudor. "Además, los Kodamas son espíritus buenos del bosque, se preocupan de sus árboles. Antes había muchos por aquí, pero cuando mi familia calló en desgracia, los árboles que había aquí comenzaron a morir y los Kodamas desaparecieron. Solo espero que de nuevo vuelvan ahora que planeo volver a hacer que esto sea un sitio agradable y verde."

Eso hizo que me mirase mientras yo miraba al árbol bajo el que habíamos colocado el banco antes de fijarlo. Esperaba de corazón volver a tener esas criaturas invisibles en nuestros terrenos, eso significaría que todo volvía a estar en paz, que la vida había vuelto a ese sitio.

Creo que justo entonces, Kakashi iba a decir algo, pero en ese preciso momento, alguien llegó a nuestro lado y se paró allí mientras yo me llevaba la mano al único arma oculta que llevaba en ese momento.

"Kakashi, Hachi." Dijo el ambu que acababa de aparecer. "Que suerte haberos encontrado, se os necesita de inmediato en la base general."

"Genial." Dije yo. "Justo cuando parecía que podía vivir una vida con un poco de paz... en fin, comenzaba a echar de menos un poco de acción."

"No te envales, igual no es una misión." Dijo Kakashi serio. "Tsunade también nos llama para tocarnos un poco las narices con preguntas tontas."

"No deberías hablar así del Hokage." Le dije yo entonces casi bromeando.

"¿Hum?" Dijo mirándome. "Mira quién habló."

"Supongo que al menos se nos permitirá arreglarnos un poco ¿no?" Pregunté yo. "Me temo que esta ropa está un poco... bueno, no es digna para presentarse ante un hokage."

"Yo..." Dijo el ambu.

"Gracias." Dije pasando de él y caminando hacia la casa principal donde ahora vivíamos nosotros dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que necesito que salgáis de inmediato con un grupo de jovenes compañeros." Nos dijo Tsunade finalizando su discurso. "El grupo se reunirá en la entrada, y quiero que vosotros dos seais los líderes."

"¿Dos líderes?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Puede que sea una mujer que está aquí encerrada mucho tiempo, pero sé reconocer un buen equipo." Afirmó ella. "Tú tienes una buena base y un gran historial como cabeza de equipo, y ella... bueno, es evidente que tiene un gran talento para liderar también, pero sus métodos... dejan algo que desear."

"Bueno, digamos que tenemos diferentes metodos de obrar." Dije yo. "Pero yo puedo hacerlo también a vuestra manera, sin problemas."

"No es eso lo que tengo oído." Me dijo Tsunade. "Por supuesto, contaréis con un buen equipo también. Elegído personalmente por un joven miembro de los chounin de Konoha."

"Bien." Dije yo sonriendo divertida. "Espero que sea alguien duro, porque no pienso ser más blanda solo porque sean críos."

"Perdón por eso." Le dijo Kakashi mirando a Tsunade serio como siempre. "Hachi nunca ha sabido cómo hablar ante sus mayores."

"¡Claro que sé cómo hablar ante mis mayores!" Le dije. "¡Pero no pienso para más solo porque el resto del equipo sean jóvenes de menor grado salvo por ese otro chounin!"

"Bueno, Hachi, puedes ir preparándote para el viaje, necesitaréis un botiquín y lo que quieras llevarte, además..."

"La ropa, lo sé." Dije yo. "¿Puedo dejar el chaleco aquí? Me lo pondré cada vez que necesite entrar en dependencias oficiales, pero... bueno, no quiero que se me estropee por pelear con él puesto."

Eso pareció dejarla descolocada.

"Venga, vamos a preparar las bolsas de una vez." Me dijo Kakashi. "Seguro que tú te la atiborras de armas y juguetes de esos raros tuyos."

"Los juguetes esos se llaman explosivos." Le dije yo. "Y me gustan más otros juguetitos."

"Kakashi, me gustaría que te quedases un segundo a repasar la lista." Le dijo Tsunade entonces. "Supongo que tú no necesitas tanto tiempo para decidir que llevarte ¿no?"

"Si quieres te preparo yo el botiquín básico y un poco de comida." Me ofrecí yo.

"Vale." Dijo moviendo la mano entonces. "Como quieras."

Yo entonces salí de allí y corrí hasta casa para recoger todo lo que iba a necesitar, además, necesitaría pasame por la villa de Muerte para recoger algunos medicamentos, aunque esto supusiese dar un ligero rodeo en el camino. Claro que también podía ir con el grupo un buen rato y luego desviarme y volver a juntarme con ellos un poco más adelante...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué significa todo eso ahora?" Le preguntó Kakashi a Tsunade después de que esta soltase un auténtico discurso sobre algo. "¿Acaso Hachi no ha probado tener una lealtad casi ciega hacia la villa?"

"Sí." Dijo ella echándose hacia atrás. "Hachi ha provado ser un as en la manga de la aldea. Es un honor contar con su lealtad, pero no iba por ahí... No, lo que quiero que hagas es que la vigiles. Hay... hay por ahí ciertos rumores, de muertes de enemigos de nuestras villas asesinados en extrañas circunstancias, y unos grupos detrás de esas cosas."

"Podría no haber sido ella." Dijo Kakashi entonces.

"Unos grupos, variados, liderados siempre al menos por una mujer." Dijo Tsunade clavando su mirada en Kakashi. "Sería mucha coincidencia que no fuese ella. Me preocupa lo que puede llegar a ser capaz de hacer. Hace dos años que está fuera, me preocupa que haya podido cambiar un poco."

"Creo que te equivocas." Le dijo Jiraiya entonces hablando por primera vez. "Por mucho que cambie, en el fondo seguirá siendo la misma chica que conocíste siendo ella una cría. Aunque ahora sea más letal que antes."

"Estoy con él." Dijo Kakashi serio. "Ella sigue siendo ella en su interior. Una asesina despiadada, no iría por ahí dando trabajo a la gente. Por si no te han informado, se ha encargado de pedir a Inoichi e Ino que se encarguen de replantar y reforestar todos sus terrenos, el señor Kokawa se encargará de hacerle unas cosas muy raras que va a necesitar para decorar unas salas... y Gai y su equipo entrenan arándole los terrenos que piensa usar como huerta y hacerle otras tareas semejantes, claro que a eso se ha empeñado Gai..."

"Está dando de comer al pueblo entero." Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo. "Y cuando está de viaje tampoco olvida a sus amigos. ¿Te ha dado ya tu regalo Kakashi?"

"No, la verdad." Dijo él. "Vaya, aún no. ¿Tiene algún regalo para mí?"

"Posiblemente se le haya olvidado." Afirmó Tsunade. "Mi hipótesis es que tiene el cerebro lleno de piedras."

"No es justo para ella ¿lo sabías?" Le dijo Kakashi. "Ella trabaja duro para proteger esta aldea y a sus gentes con todas sus habilidades y recursos en sus manos y tú sigues pidiéndome que la vigile."

"Piensa lo que quieras pero tú vigílala bien." Le dijo Tsunade seria y con el ceño fruncido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No es porque no se fie de ella." Le dijo Jiraiya cuando salieron de allí. "Es porque Tsunade se preocupa por ella."

"¿Cómo?" Le dijo Kakashi.

"Supongo que tú también te habrás fijado en que cuando los que estan en peligro de muerte son sus amigos, su gente muy cercana... gente por la que ella siente algo más que por el resto de mortales, no reacciona de la misma manera que si fuese un simple aldeano." Le dijo Jiraiya. "En esos momentos, es cuando más peligro tiene; se convierte en una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros. Le ciega la íra y entonces... bueno, no se contentará hasta no ver al enemigo muerto."

"Me he fijado." Afirmó Kakashi. _"En esos momentos pierde el juicio y se deja llevar por la ira, entonces el bicho dentro de ella sale en parte." _Pensó. "O sea, que todos saben la verdad."

"¿Que cuando está en peligro alguien querido para ella se convierte en una máquina asesina?" Le dijo Jiraiya. "Todos los que la hayan visto pelear."

Eso pareció quitar un peso de encima a Kakashi que se relajó un poco.

"Aunque si te refieres a sus demonios interiores..." Añadió Jiraiya en voz casi susurrando al verle así. "Esa información solo la sabemos nosotros tres; ella, tú y yo, creo."

"¿Tsunade no lo sabe?" Le dijo Kakashi.

"No, de hecho, yo lo averigüé hace relativamente poco." Afirmó Jiraiya mientras iba a la entrada con Kakashi. "Buscando información sobre por qué los Akatsuki que quedan podrían querer el espíritu de Nueve Colas que está dentro de Naruto. Es muy raro que no lo sepa nadie más, especialmente cuando es un espíritu como ese..."

"En realidad, solo ella como contenedor y yo como guardian deberíamos saberlo." Dijo Kakashi parándose de golpe y mirándole serio. "Cuídate de que esto no salga de aquí, ni que ella lo sepa, o te buscará y te matará."

"Me gustaría que lo intentase." Dijo Jiraiya bromeando.

"No era broma." Afirmó Kakashi entonces. "Lo hará. Al último que lo averiguó lo mató."

"Al penúltimo." Dijo Cuervo saliéndo de las sombras. "Al último lo mató, delante de mis ojos. Y fue realmente difícil controlarla luego... primero le cortó la lengua para que no habláse nada ni aunque estuviése muerto, luego lo mató por múltiples toques mortales, y luego... le cortó la cabeza, solo para asegurarse que no volviése a vivir. Realmente violenta; luego no veáis lo que nos costó calmarla..."

"Eh, pajarraco." Le dijo Kakashi. "¿No te habías ido?. ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?"

"He venido a traer noticias." Dijo él. "Narciso ya ha ido a contarselas a nuestra... a Fénix."

"Así que tú también lo sabías." Le dijo Jiraiya.

"Supongo que alguien de cada grupo lo tendrá que saber, por eso supongo que tolera que él sepa lo del secreto como guardián que es." Dijo él simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. "En el de los locos lo sabe el tipo de las aves, supongo que ellas lo pueden sentir."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que es eso..." Dije mirando a Narciso que acababa de contarme las últimas noticias sobre la misión que nos acababan de cargar. "¿Estais seguros de lo que dices?"

"Lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos." Me dijo ella. "Creo que unos ninjas de su villa iban a socorrerlo, pero... no sabemos si llegarán a tiempo."

"Está bien." Dije yo. "Iremos ahora mismo. Ah, y Narciso, si no os importa, venir con nosotros."

"Sí." Dijo ella asintiendo. "Pero... la hokage pordrá pegas."

"Esperarnos fuera." Afirmé yo. "Kakashi y yo somos los jefes del escuadrón, no sé quienes son el resto. Por cierto ¿os habéis...?"

"Sí, nos hemos identificado antes de entrar." Me dijo ella. "Pero Cuervo se entretuvo haciendo que los vigilantes lo olvidásen tras apuntarlo."

"Típico de él." Dije suspirando. "Narciso, creo que tú eras buena identificando plantas, necesito que busques esta lísta..." Añadí garabateando un papel con una lísta de hierbas y otros productos silvéstres. "Date prisa, por favor, es importante."

"Como ordenes." Afirmó ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, era ya un poco tarde cuando Kakashi llegó de nuevo a la puerta principal donde habíamos quedado en encontrarnos. Cuando llegó a mi casa para hacer su mochila se encontró con que le había puesto lo básico básico en una mochila y una nota mía para decirle que había salido a buscar lo que me faltaba para tener mi mochila lista de acuerdo con acontecimientos recientes y que iría directa al punto de encuentro.

Cuando acabó de prepararse su mochila, salió de la casa y se fue al punto de encuentro donde encontró a seis personas más allí.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó Kakashi. "¿Qué hacéis todos vosotros aquí?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando yo llegué al punto de encuentro, volvía a llegar un poco tarde.

"Perdón por el retraso, me entretuve en... ¿Y todo este circo?" Pregunté al ver un grupo de seis niños, a Sakura y a Kakashi con Cuervo y Jiraiya allí.

"Así que vosotros dos vais a ser los líderes ¿no?" Dijo Naruto.

"No se había oído nunca nada así." Afirmó Shikamaru. "Pero si lady Tsunade piensa que es lo mejor..."

"Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una sola." Dijo Kakashi.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Sai y Sakura." Dije identificándoles uno a uno seria. "Debí saber que cuando Tsunade dijo 'un joven miembro de los chounin de Konoha' se refería a tí, Shikamaru."

"Bueno, si estamos todos ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?" Dijo Sasuke.

"Sí, claro." Dijo Kakashi.

"Salgamos pues." Dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. "Cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos, además, hay que parar en el camino un momento. Me gustaría... poner las cartas sobre la mesa."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, justo tras salir de la villa, fue cuando Narciso hizo aterrizar a su enorme oso de piedra frente a nosotros y Cuervo nos alcanzó.

"No sabía yo que estos críos corrían tanto." Dijo él.

"Busquemos un sitio tranquilo." Dije yo. "Kakashi, ha habído nuevos datos. Me gustaría comentarlos con todos vosotros."

"Busquemos ese sitio pues." Dijo él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Narciso, haz el favor." Le pedí tras cerrar la entrada de la casucha avandonada.

"Vale." Dijo ella para caminar hasta la puerta y apostarse tras ella para preveer todo movimiento extraño cerca de nosotros. Entonces asintió.

"¿Cuervo?" Le dije yo para que él asintiese. "Supongo que os habrán informado de esta misión y su objetivo."

"Lo mismo que a tí." Me dijo Kakashi. "Vete al grano."

"Bueno, pues hasta ahora la misión era ir a ver qué problemas había en el desierto con un grupo sin identificar y algunos miembros de la Villa de la Arena." Dije yo. "El objetivo era comprobar la situación, valorarla y, si se diese el caso, ayudar a la gente de la arena."

"Vaya, a nosotros nos habían dado una visión más breve..." Dijo Naruto.

"Porque tu información pasó primero por mí." Le dijo Shikamaru. "No me pareció necesario darte toda la información con todos los detalles."

"Eh, callar ya." Les dijo Kakashi. "Sigue Hachi."

"El caso es que Cuervo y Narciso aquí presentes me han venido a contar noticias muy interesantes que dan un nuevo rumbo a nuestra misión."

"¿Un nuevo rumbo?" Dijeron en general.

"Cuervo." Le pedí yo.

"Hace unos días vimos un grupo de hombres, asesinos peligrosos, llendo hacia la villa de la arena." Dijo Cuervo. "Como unos 5, tal vez 7."

"Y yo ví a gente de la arena saliendo de su villa para ir a pelear contra alguien." Afirmó Narciso. "No eran muchos, a penas 10 personas."

"10 personas contra 7 no es un gran problema." Dijo Kiba.

"Menos aún si iban la chica del abanico y el marionetista en el equipo." Afirmó Naruto.

"Aún así, eran 7 asesinos sin tierra contra 10 soldados de la arena." Dijo Shikamaru serio y con el entrecejo fruncido en preocupación.

"Exacto." Dije yo. "Nunca se sabe cómo puede acabar una pelea así."

"Si hubo una pelea seguramente fuese a finales del día de ayer o principios de este." Afirmó Cuervo.

"A juzgar por la velocidad de ambos grupos y la ruta yo diría que al amanecer de hoy." Afirmó Narciso sin dejar de prestar atención a la entrada.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Con la aprobación de Kakashi, creo que lo mejor sería no solo hacer el informe sino también ayudar. Cuervo y Narciso se irán a seguir a esos asesinos y a intentar enterarse de qué traman." Dije yo. "Y me temo, que nosotros tendrémos que pelear también, tal vez no lleguemos a tiempo."

Eso hizo entristecer a todos, unos estaba preocupados como Shikamaru o Naruto, otros como Sakura estaban tristes y asustados.

"Sakura, tengo oído que eres una ninja-médico." Dije yo mirándola. "Sabrás curar venenos difíciles, heridas realmente serias..."

"Sí." Asintió ella mirándome seria. "Sé curar todo eso y más."

"Vamos a necesitar todo tu poder si los temores que tengo se cumplen." Dije yo intentando mantenerme serena. "Va a haber que gastar mucho chakra en curaciones, créeme. Necesito que estés protegida en todo momento, para que no gastes ni una gota de chakra, que descanses bien para regenerar lo que pierdas en viajar... voy a necesitar que todos vosotros le echéis un ojo." Añadí para el resto. "Que no gaste ni una gota de chakra más del necesario."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Una pregunta." Dijo Cuervo cuando nos volvimos a poner en marcha. "¿Quién va a protegerte a tí?"

"Yo me voy a proteger sola." Afirmé yo. "Puedo recuperar el chakra perdído más rápido que una ninja normal; además, tengo... más chakra que el habitual."

"Ya, claro." Me dijo él. "Pero eso no te impide que puedas perder más del que necesitas."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, llevábamos ya unos cuantos días corriendo deprisa para alcanzar el camino seguido por los que quiera que fuesen los atacantes, y justo íbamos a desesperar cuando Kiba paró en seco.

"¿Ocurre algo Kiba?" Le preguntó Kakashi.

"Akamaru ha olído algo." Dijo él. "Dice que es un olor un poco raro, como de no oler a nada pero oler mal a la vez."

"Narciso, aquí hay mucha arena." Le dije yo. "¿Crées que podrías hacer unas figuras si conpactamos la arena?"

"Eso creo, sí, es posible." Dijo ella.

"Sasuke, empieza a fundir arena con técnicas igneas, por favor." Le dije yo preparándome también para convertir arena en algo duro y resistente a la vez. "Vamos a darle a Narciso materia para hacer una de sus esculturas."

"Yo podría pintarlas." Dijo Sai.

"Comienza a pintar algo que sea rápido y pueda llevar a alguien por tierra." Dije yo tirándo una bola de fuego tipo soplete para comenzar a fundir arena que se fue haciéndo una pelota poco a poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ahí hay alguien." Dijo Narciso.

"¿Dónde?" Le preguntó Neji. "No puedo ver a nadie."

"Como unos quinientos a setecientos metros en dirección sur-oeste." Afirmó ella.

"Me adelantaré un poco." Dije yo preparada para aprentar el paso a una velocidad superior. "Por si se necesita ayuda o no son la gente que buscamos..."

"Ten cuidado." Me dijo Kakashi.

En menos de un segundo me había adelantado ese medio quilometro y pico que nos separaba y estaba junto a una chica rubia que me amenazaba mientras intentaba proteger a un chico con ropas oscuras y la cara pintada y a su kage, Gaara.

"Eh, acabo de encontrar al kazekage con dos personas más y un tipo muerto. Creo que el muerto es un Akatsuki. El kazekage está desmayado o muerto, el otro parece envenenado." Dije por mi transmisor. "Voy a ver si puedo hacer un primer diagnóstico mientras llegáis."

"¿Con quién hablas?" Me dijo la rubia.

"¿Estás segura, Hachi?" Me dijo Kakashi mientras el resto decían cosas entre ellos mostrando la preocupación.

"Sí." Dije yo acercándome al muerto. "El muerto lleva una capa larga y negra con nubes de perfil rojo. Por cierto, creo que Akamaru tenía razón y hay algún muerto más, esto huele un poco raro."

Entonces la chica rubia me atacó y lo esquivé.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Me preguntó Shikamaru.

"Nada, una de los supervivientes acaba de atacarme." Dije yo. "Os dejo, no tardéis en llegar, las coordenadas nuevas son seguir como unos doscientos metros más hacia la izquierda cuando lleguéis a la piedra con forma de cráneo. Estamos justo bajándo de una duna."

"Hachi, no seas loca." Me dijo Shikamaru.

"Mierda, creo que no nos oye ya." Afirmó Sasuke.

"Como siempre esta mujer a su bola." Dijo Kakashi. "Eh, Jacinto ¿puédes verla?"

"Me llamo Narciso, y sí, puedo verla." Dijo ella. "Hay... tres supervivientes y como unos cinco muertos. Es casi seguro que dice la verdad."

"Bien, pues vamos allí." Dijo Kakashi. "¡Deprisa!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tan pronto como corté la comunicación, sujeté el puño de la chica rubia y apreté para anularla mientras ella ponía cara de dolor.

"Temari del desierto." Dije yo mirándola e identificándola. "No te conviene ponerte así ahora. Yo solo vengo a ayudar." Añadí derribándola neutralizada.

"¿Quién te crées que eres para ponerle una mano encima a Gaara?" Me dijo de pronto mientras me agachaba frente a Gaara y comenzaba a escuchar su pecho en busca de algún signo que me delatase su estado.

"Una ninja multi-funcional de Konoha." Afirmé yo seria y mirándole. "Y por ahora, la única que puede salvarle ahora que no hay nadie cerca para ayudarle." Afirmé sacandome un kunai de las ropas. "Y si quieres que me ocupe de estos dos mejor déjame hacer."

"Eh, espera un momento. ¿Qué vas a hacerles?" Me dijo asustda cuando me vió blandir el kunai sobre el brazo de Gaara.

"Tiene un veneno corriendo por las venas, voy a sacarselo." Dije yo. "Con un corte simple y límpio. Y también tiene otro que no sé si podré sacarle por simple sangración, así que tengo que hacer otra cosa."

Entonces fue cuando le apreté un trozo de tela contra la axila ahorcando el brazo un poco.

"Por cierto, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda." Le dije sacando un gusano-sombra de entre mis pertenencias. "Esto le mantendrá un poco bajo control, pero si hago de sanadora no puedo controlar bien al bichito así que no estoy muy segura de que vaya a poder controlar a los chicos bien. Al menos espero que anule esa capa de arena que lo protege..."

"¿Cómo sabes tú...?" Me dijo Temari asustada y sorprendida a la vez.

"Yo sé muchas cosas." Afirmé mientras veía cómo el gusano-sombra comenzaba a engordar en el cuello de Gaara. "Mantenle abajo todo el rato. Voy a sangrarle un poco para intentar que salga todo el veneno... maldición, esto está más extendido de lo que pensaba, voy a tener que repetir esto varias veces..."

En efecto, tal y como pensaba, cuando le hice el sangrado, pronto comenzaba a convulsionarse y revolverse y nos costaba a Temari y a mí mantenerle tumbado y quieto para que pudiése seguir actuando.

Lo malo de esos venenos era que no eran uno solo, habían sido lo menos dos diferentes; pero Temari no tenía ni idea de qué los había metido allí y yo menos aún.

Supongo que a Temari tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que tuviése que desnudar a ambos chicos hasta dejarles solo en los calzoncillos, pero como era para eliminarles el veneno tampoco se quejó.

"Aguanta un poco más, Gaara..." Murmuré yo mientras le hacía un último corte. "Con este posiblemente hayamos acabado con este veneno..."

Era justo cuando acabé de sangrarle de esa y eliminé hasta la última gota de veneno de su sangre, mientras yo se la estaba intentando cerrar, cuando llegaron los otros compañeros míos.

"Hachi." Me dijeron.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de con quiénes estaba y Temari casi lloriqueó en el pecho de Shikamaru mientras Naruto no pudo evitar tirarse de rodillas junto a Gaara.

"Sakura, necesito que vosotras vayáis a coger agua a donde sea, vamos a necesitar agua para sacar el veneno de los órganos." Le dije. "Tranquilo, Gaara... ya casi he acabado con esto." Afirmé atenazándole contra el suelo como pude. "Sakura, el agua. Sai, ve con ella por favor."

"Sí." Dijo ella.

"¿Hachi, qué haces?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"Estoy sacando el veneno de Gaara." Le dije yo. "Narciso, tú ve al otro chico y asegúrate con Kiba y Shikamaru de que no mueva ni un pelo. Neji, tú vas a decirnos dónde está el veneno localizado, haz lo mejor que puedas por encontrarlo, por favor." Entonces le puse otro gusano-sombra a Kankuro mientras daba las instrucciones. "Kakashi, si no te importa, Naruto, Sasuke y tú aseguraros de que Gaara no se mueva luego mientras le saco el veneno de los órganos internos. Voy a sangrar un poco al marionetista..." Añadí levantándo el cuello de Gaara para cambiarle el gusano-sombra que amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro alimentado por el chakra del demonio arenoso que tenía dentro y que se revolvía cada vez que él se retorcía. "Cuervo, haz el favor de controlar a ambos para que no se muevan ni un pelo, no te pases con tus poderes, aún son niños ¿entendido? Tienen unos gusanos-sombra, asegurate de que no estallen antes de tiempo tampoco, por favor."

"Como el agua, Fénix." Me dijo Cuervo.

"Vamos chicos." Les dijo Narciso situándose en los hombros de Kankuro y sujetándole por los hombros contra el suelo. "Vosotros sujetarle cada uno de un lado."

No hubo más réplicas, no cuestionaron las órdenes... simplemente hicieron lo que les pedí sin decir nada. Tal vez fuese el miedo por lo que estaban viendo, tal vez fuese que consideraban mis órdenes suficiéntemente sabias... el caso es que lo hicieron.

Con cuidado saqué mi kunai de nuevo tras limpiarlo con un trozo de mi ropa, le lancé una bola de fuego para esterilizarlo de nuevo y entonces fui atando de nuevo el mismo trozo de tela que había usado con Gaara y atándolo de forma que casi ahogaba la parte del cuerpo del marionetista que sujetaba ese amaño.

Tal y como antes había pasado con Gaara, este sufrió espásmos de rato en rato. Esta vez, gracias a la inapreciable ayuda de Neji que me dijo dónde había veneno después de que le pinchase en el corazón un producto herbal que teñiría sus venas de forma que él pudiése verlos y dejaría el veneno oscuro a su vista, pude actuar con más eficacia y rapidez que para con Gaara.

Tan pronto como Sakura llegó le dije dónde encontrar los productos a añadir al agua y ella los cogió, además le pedí que ayadiése otro más por si las moscas y que al estar dentro de los cuerpos haría que parase infecciones que pudiese haber causado esos venenos mientras no pudimos actuar sobre ellos.

Ella también sabía cómo actuar en esos casos, así que eso lo hizo todo más rápido, mientras Sai se encargaba de Temari y el resto manteníamos inmovilizados a los dos chicos. Podía ver el miedo en la cara de todos, supongo que mi cara también expresaría la tensión que tenía encima debido a que era una operación delicada la que teníamos delante. Y yo me estaba jugando la vida no solo de un compañero Kage sino del hermano de una gran amiga mía.

Nadie dijo nada. No queríamos desconcentrar a ninguno, en especial a Sakura o a mí que estábamos en medio de sacar el veneno de los dos chicos.

"Creo que ya está." Dijo Sakura frotándose la frente tras sacar un poco de veneno que se había pasado al corazón de Kankuro.

"Neji, compruebalo, por favor." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Bien." Dijo él para mirarlo. Entonces se giró a nosotros. "No queda ni gota de veneno."

"Ahora Gaara." Dije yo frotándome la frente para quitarme el sudor también.

"Aún queda un poco en algunos músculos." Dijo.

"Dónde." Le dijo Sai ofreciéndole su pincel.

Con cuidado, Neji fue pintando unos puntos en el cuerpo desnudo de Gaara para entonces mirar de nuevo al frente.

"Estos son los puntos donde parece haber aún un poco de veneno." Me dijo.

"Bien, Sakura..." Le dije.

"Sí." Afirmó ella asintiendo.

Ambas pusimos nuestras manos con cuidado en el líquido de medicina y sacamos una bola sujeta por chakra.

"¿Qué... qué es eso?" Dijo uno de los chicos.

"No aflojéis, en ningún momento, bajo ningún pretexto." Dije yo. "Esto es una operación muy delicada... Insertamos chakra de una forma especial y sacamos el veneno de las células..."

"Pero eso tiene que ser costoso..." Dijo Sasuke.

"Todo proceso que utilice chakra es costoso." Afirmó Neji.

"Esto es costoso, muy costoso de hecho." Afirmó Sakura. "Por eso ella pidió que nos protegiéseis en el camino. Porque supuso que deberíamos usar chakra para el proceso."

"Exacto." Dije yo concentrada. "¡Aquí está!" Afirmé sacando una bola con restos oscuros en ella. "Otro cubo, por favor." Pedimos a la vez Sakura y yo.

Llevabamos ya tres cubos cuando noté que Sakura flojeaba; incluso a mí me costaba ya un poco seguir con aquello.

"Ya está Sakura." Le dije yo. "Túmbate un rato y descansa."

"No, aún puedo..." Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

"No me hagas tener que dejarte inconsciente." Le dije sacando mi bola con restos de veneno mientras Gaara se movía unos milímetros a pesar de la presión y sujección que tenía sobre él. "Túmbate y descansa."

"Sakura, hazlo." Le dijo Kakashi escuétamente.

"Te haré una sombrilla." Dijo Sai cogiéndo su pincel.

Poco a poco sentía como yo también me comenzaba a sentir mal. La técnica esa tenía una pega, y era que para cantidades importantes de veneno o venenos diferentes, ese veneno podía pasar una gota al sanador.

"Neji, necesito un botecito que tengo en mi mochila, en el paquete negro dentro del botiquín." Le pedí yo sacando una nueva bola con rastros de veneno. "Tiene un tapón sellado con cera y dentro parece tener fango."

"¿Este?" Me preguntó mostrándomelo tras rebuscar en mi mochila.

"Sí, y coge otros dos con un escorpión púrpura dibujado en ellos y el que tiene un punto rojo y otro negro en una etiqueta azul." Le dije. "Abre el de los puntos y mézclalo con los otros dos; al del sello con cera solo ponle dos gotas contadas o reaccionará mal, y el resto en partes iguales con los dos del escorpión."

"Coge un vaso que tengo en mi mochila." Le dijo Shikamaru. "Está limpio y servirá para mezclarlos."

Neji entonces miró en la mochila de Shikamaru y cogió lo que le decía.

Comenzaba a sentir un poco de cansancio por usar tanto chakra. Podía concentrarlo sin problemas y tenía más chakra y resistencia que Sakura, pero ella tenía esas habilidades más frescas que yo. Ella era una ninja especialista en médico; yo era más como una asesina.

"Ya lo tengo." Me dijo Neji. "¿Y ahora?"

"Uno de los escorpiones es para Kankuro, el otro para Gaara cuando acabe." Dije yo. "El tercero traemelo, por favor." Añadí sacando otra bola más y moviendo mi mano para indicarle que me lo pasase.

Tan pronto como lo tuve en mi poder, lo tomé de un trago y cerré los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a la carga con lo de coger bolas de líquido con medicina y metérselas dentro a Gaara para sacarlas con veneno cada vez en cantidades menores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya casi medio día cuando Gaara se agitó de nuevo, por última vez.

"Ya no queda gota de veneno." Me dijo Neji mientras yo sudaba a chorros con la ropa ya empapada.

"Genial." Dije yo entonces suavemente. "Entonces hemos acabado, por ahora. Hay que llevarles a su aldea como podamos."

"Akamaru y yo podemos llevar a alguno." Dijo Kiba.

"Y yo podría hacer otro animal más para llevar a los otros dos." Afirmó Jacinto.

"Kiba, tú lleva a Kankuro." Le dijo Kakashi. "Narciso, tú haz ese animal para que lleve a Temari y a Gaara."

"Necesito piedra o hielo." Le dijo ella. "Sin materia prima no puedo hacer nada."

"Yo haré la arena roca." Dijo Sasuke.

"Hachi¿estás...?" Me dijo Kakashi a mí.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Afirmé. "Yo llevaré a Sakura."

"De Sakura me encargo yo." Afirmó Naruto.

"No podrás correr con ella acuestas." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Entonces la llevaré yo." Dijo Cuervo. "Iré en la parte trasera."

"Te necesitamos en tu sitio." Le dije yo. "¿Narciso?"

"Claro, si me hacen más piedra podría hacerle algo pequeño." Dijo Narciso. "Algo así como un perro grande o algo así."

"Hazlo." Le dije yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Esa es la villa de la arena." Dijo Temari señalando al frente desde la espalda del ave.

"El destino está como a un kilómetro y medio hacia el oeste." Nos dijo Narciso.

"Entendido." Dijimos todos.

Poco después estábamos cruzando las puertas todos juntos, cargando como podíamos con su Kazekage y los dos guerreros mientras Naruto y Sasuke ayudaban a Sakura a caminar.

"¡Gaara-sama!" Dijo el que parecía el jefe de la guardia. "Temari, Kankuro..."

"Eh, estan heridos." Le dije yo. "¿Os importa decirnos cómo llegar a vuestro hospital?"

"Somos enviados de la villa de la hoja para ayudar en lo que podamos." Dijo Kakashi. "Necesitaríamos un lugar donde descansar, llevamos días caminando sin descanso."

"Sí, claro." Dijo el hombre. "Por aquí."

Ese mismo hombre, y algunos otros guardias más, nos llevaron directos al hospital mientras llevaban a Temari y Gaara en brazos hasta el hospital.

"Hachi." Dijo Kakashi cuando llegamos a la enfermería. "¿Seguro que estás bien? Tienes mal aspecto."

"Estoy bien." Afirmé. "Tranquilo."

Yo cada vez me sentía más debil, sabía que había gastado más chakra del que debería, pero aún así, me mantenía en pie. Al menos hasta que acostaron a los tres guerreros en una sala.

Entonces fue cuando mis piernas me fallaron y sentí como mis brazos eran ya algo de goma, debilitados para mantener el resto de chakra en mi cerebro y órganos vitales.

"Epa." Dijo Kakashi sujetándome a la vez que Shikamaru y Neji que no se habían perdido un movimiento mío.

"Te han dicho que tienes un aspecto horrible." Me dijo Neji.

"Estoy bien." Dije yo. "Solo necesito un poco de reposo."

"Apartar un poco." Dijo Cuervo abriéndose paso y cogiéndome en brazos con cuidado. "Eres una cabezota. Así vas a acabar haciéndote daño de verdad."

"Cállate bocazas." Le dije yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oye, tú." Le dijo Kakashi junto al resto de compañeros cercándole cuando salía del cuarto que nos habían dejado a Sakura, Narciso y a mí.

"¿Sí?" Dijo Cuervo. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Ahora es cuando vas y nos cuentas qué ha pasado." Le dijo Naruto.

"Porque nos huele que tú sabes qué está pasando aquí." Afirmó Kiba serio.

"Como por ejemplo, por qué cuando Hachi por poco se cae a tí no te sorprendió." Afirmó Shikamaru.

"Este no es el lugar." Les dijo Cuervo. "Aunque esté descansando, los oídos de un ninja son suficiéntemente buenos como para oírnos si hablamos fuera de su cuarto."

"Eh, no te escabuyas." Le dijo Neji.

"Aquí no." Afirmó Cuervo de nuevo. "Vamos a nuestro cuarto."

Estábamos todos en un edificio junto al hospital, por si acaso era necesario moverse hasta allí en medio de la noche, aún así, el cuarto de los chicos estaba un poco más allá que el de las chicas, y también era más grande.

"Ahora que no nos pueden oír... ¿qué queríais saber?" Les dijo Cuervo tan pronto como cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

"Todo." Dijeron todos.

"Y te sugiero que empieces por por qué están Sakura y Hachi así." Le dijo Shikamaru.

"Es evidente que ninguno de vosotros, como yo, sois médicos tampoco." Dijo Cuervo suspirando. "Lo que han echo ambas requiere de mucho chakra, y no solo eso, al usarse corren el peligro de que si extraen mucha cantidad de veneno este acabe por pasar en una pequeña gota al menos al médico que hace la técnica. Eso tiene consecuencias, aunque tomes antídotos a tiempo."

"Los botes que le dí." Dijo Neji abriendo los ojos.

"Eran antídotos contra los venenos que detectó en los cuerpos de los chicos." Dijo cuervo. "Mezclados con un revitalizante para regenerar chakra. Lo suyo era un ligero remedio para tratar de mantener bajo control casi todo tipo de venenos. Para eliminarlos, tuvo que rodearlos ella mísma con su propio chakra dentro de ella, a la espera de que o desaparezcan o el propio organísmo los elimine o se los saquen."

"Hay que sacárselos." Dijo Naruto sudando.

"No es tan fácil." Dijo Cuervo. "Ese proceso es algo demasiado difícil. Por eso no debe hacerlo alguien que no tenga conocimientos como ninja-sanador."

"Sakura." Dijo Sasuke. "Pero..."

"Sakura está muy débil." Dijo Neji. "No podrá, no tiene mucho chakra."

"¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?" Le dijo Kakashi. "¿Cómo sabías que pasaría ese ataque?. ¿Cómo sabías que Hachi estaría así?"

"Porque ella nos pidió a todos nosotros que mantuviésemos los ojos abiertos." Les dijo él. "Llevamos tanto tiempo en la ilegalidad que sabemos oler los problemas a kilómetros. Y en cuanto a por qué sabía qué le estaba pasando... Llevo con ella mucho tiempo." Afirmó mirándole a Kakashi a los ojos. "He aprendido a entenderla mejor que lo que nadie podrá hacerlo nunca. Acéptalo de una vez."

"¿De qué va esto?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Será mejor que vayamos fuera." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Sí, esto va para largo." Afirmó Sasuke tirándo de Naruto por el cuello rodeado con su brazo. "Vamos Naruto."

Tan pronto como salieron, Kakashi y Cuervo se miraron con mayor frialdad de la que podrían haber sacado hielo sin problemas.

"Por mucho que hayas aprendido a enderla mejor que nadie más, ella no es tuya." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Resignate de una vez." Le dijo Cuervo. "Yo soy la persona que mejor la comprende, por eso sabía que volvería a pasarle, por eso sabía cómo curarla... Y cuanto antes te hagas a la idea de ello, mejor para tí." Afirmó antes de abandonar la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Cuervo, eso de enfrentarte al tipo de pelo blanco estuvo fuera de lugar, lo sabías ¿no?" Le dijo Narciso cuando él entró en nuestro cuarto tras un buen rato en el pasillo.

"Me pone frenético que un hombre no pueda proteger a la mujer a la que ama." Dijo él. "Me pone furioso querer a mi líder de esta forma y que el hombre al que ella corresponde sea capaz de dejarla que le pase esto..."

"Oh, Cuervo..." Le dijo Narciso. "Mis sospechas siempre han sido ciertas ¿verdad?"

"Pero por mucho que yo me esfuerce... yo nunca pasaré de ser un hermano para ella." Dijo él furioso y frustrado. "Por mucho que sea el que más la quiere de este mundo... aunque no sea amor... nunca podré ser más que un hermano para ella. Así que no puedo sentir más que ira por ese hombre al que ella quiere y que es incapaz de confiar en los sentimientos de la mujer a la que ama."


	57. Chapter 58

**Naruto 58: Recuperación.**

"Hum..." Dijo Sakura despertándose al día siguiente aún un poco cansada a pesar de los dos días y medio de descanso. "¿Qué es esto?... ¿Dónde estoy?..."

"¡Sakura-chan!" Le dijo Kiba sonriendo. "Que bien que por fin despiertes. El resto se pondrán muy contentos."

"Hola Kiba." Le dijo ella. "Creo que he descansado muy bien. ¿Eh?" Dijo al verme tumbada en la cama cercana. "Hachi-sensei... está... está..."

"Creemos que además de faltarle chakra tiene algo de veneno en su cuerpo." Dijo Kiba mirándome por encima de su hombro con cara un poco seria. "Pero ahora que estás despierta igual puedes ayudarla un poco." Dijo sonriendo de nuevo. "El resto se pondrán muy contentos de saber que has despertado."

"¿Hachiko-sensei está enferma?" Preguntó Sakura confusa. "¿Cómo pasó?"

"Cuando te mandó descansar ella siguió sacándo veneno de Gaara ella sola mientras nosotros aguantábamos los intentos de moverse de él." Le explicó Kiba. "El hombre-pajarao nos dijo que con esa técnica que usasteis además de gastar mucho chakra, se corre el riesgo de que algo de veneno pase al cuerpo del sanador si se sacan grandes cantidades de veneno."

"Entonces... debo sacárselo pronto." Dijo Sakura mirándome.

Ya iba a extender sus manos sobre mí cuando Kiba la paró.

"Espera a que venga el hombre-pájaro." Le dijo él. "Tal vez le ayudes a ella pero te dañe a tí. Entonces no ganaríamos nada."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No creo que fuese muy inteligente permitirte hacer eso ahora." Le dijo Cuervo tras explicarle mejor lo que había que hacerme. "Si te lo permitiésemos, ella nos pateará los traseros cuando esté fuera de peligro."

"Suena a su estilo." Afirmó Kakashi. "Pero tampoco podemos permitir que siga con eso ahí dentro."

"Sakura ¿qué tal te encuentras?" Le dijo Shikamaru mirándola tras un silencio.

"Bien, aún un poco débil, pero bien." Afirmó ella. "Al menos creo que podría hacerlo."

"Entonces tal vez deberíamos intentarlo." Dijo él. "Y luego decirle a ella que lo hizo cualquier médico de esta villa."

"Se dará cuenta." Dijo Cuervo. "Pero adelante."

Con cuidado, Sakura se inclinó hacia mí y se puso a buscar el veneno.

"Necesitaré el agua con medicina, y cuando lo tenga... vais a tener que sujetarla bien." Pidió Sakura para luego murmurar. "Es increible... esta el veneno bien aislado... con este tiempo debería haberse expandido..."

Luego, cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, se puso a sacarme el poco veneno que tenía en dos puntos de mi cuerpo.

Estaba en el último cuando me revolví tanto que acabé por incorporarme cuando Sakura tenía ya la bola justo fuera de mi cuerpo.

"Está bien." Me dijo Cuervo cuando entró y me vio con un kunai robado a dos de ellos contra sus cuellos. "Todo va bien... acuestate y se una buena niña..."

Se me acercó y entonces volví cambiar los kunais aún apuntando con uno a él y con el otro a los chicos.

"Venga, ya nos conoces a todos." Me dijo él. "Sé buena chica y acuústate. Y anda baja eso que aún has de hacer daño a alguien."

Yo tan solo moví unas cejas y ladeé un poco la cabeza

"Es cierto." Dijo Sakura para que le apuntase con el kunai a ella en vez de a los chicos. "Nos conoces a todos ¿a qué viene esa actitud?"

"Creo que pasa algo." Dijo Sasuke. "Algo no va bien."

"¿Se te ha ocurrido a tí solo?" Le dijo Shikamaru.

"Vamos, Hachi." Me dijo Kakashi. "Todos sabemos que no quieres hacer daño a nadie."

De nuevo yo ladeé un poco la cabeza y moví las cejas.

"Eh, déja de hacerte la tonta." Me dijo Naruto. "Todos sabemos que..."

Entonces de un salto me planté frente a él y le miré por la parte de arriba de los ojos a los suyos con la cara inclinada hacia el suelo, casi con una forma de animal salvaje.

"¿Qué hace?" Dijo alguien.

"Chico, el de los ojos blancos que ve el veneno en el interior de las personas." Le dijo Cuervo a Neji. "Dime ¿ves algo extraño en ella?"

"Tiene... dentro tiene como si fuese fuego." Dijo él.

"Genial, el veneno se le ha pasado a algún músculo cerca del corazón." Dijo Cuervo. "Y le habéis cabreado."

"¿Furia?" Dijo Kakashi entendiendo un poco. "Hachi, eh, oye. Eh, cálmate. Túmbate un poco y descansa."

Con cuidado me incorporé un poco y le miré por el rabillo del ojo; entonces, sonreí con ironía y tiré los kunais para clavarlos en la pared antes de caminar hasta mi cama, sentarme y ya allí volver a tumbarme y girarme para darles la espalda y cerrar los ojos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó de pronto Kiba.

"Ni idea." Dijo Shikamaru. "Pero sea lo que fuese está claro que se ha pasado ya."

"Naruto ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, pero... cuando me miró..." Comenzó a decir Naruto preocupado. "Es como si dentro de esos ojos viése algo con algo que tengo dentro de mí..."

_"¿Es posible que las dos bestias se hayan encontrado?"_ Pensó Kakashi preocupado. _"Si eso ha pasado... podría ser muy malo... si el monstruo que hay dentro de ella surgiése... no hay datos que recojan qué o como era... si lo guía el odio..."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya otro día más cuando y abrí los ojos de nuevo, esta vez sintiéndome mucho mejor. Sakura me había quitado todo el veneno y estaba intentando localizar el veneno que tenía en los músculos cercanos al corazón.

No había encontrado nada, pero seguía buscando hasta que le sujeté por la mano.

"Déjalo." Le dije yo. "No sigas tocando por ahí."

"¿Has... has despertado de nuevo?" Me dijo asustada mientras yo me incorporaba hasta sentarme.

"Sí, tranquila, esta vez soy yo." Afirmé frotándome la cabeza. "Siento haberte asustado, el veneno me vuelve un poco... inestable."

"Cuervo dijo que tenías veneno cerca del corazón." Me dijo ella.

"Cuervo es un poco impulsivo." Le dije yo. "Mi cuerpo esta preparado para proteger esa zona la que más, ha eliminado eso mi propio organismo."

"¿Y no recuerdas nada de lo que te pasó?" Me dijo ella.

"No." Afirmé yo como si fuese una sorpresa. "Bueno, recuerdo que dejé salir una parte de mí que no me gusta, pero no sé cuando volvió a estar bajo control."

"Fue algo muy raro." Reconoció Sakura. "Estabas mirando a Naruto, entonces Kakashi dijo algo... y tú volvíste a la cama, sin más."

"Ah, claro." Dije yo. "Kakashi, como no."

"¿Sabes qué pasó?" Me dijo ella.

"Creo que una ligera idea sí puedo hacerme." Dije yo. "En fin... ¿qué hay que hacer para que a una le den un poco de comida?. ¿Dónde se compra un poco?"

"El resto esta comiendo con Temari y otros shinobis de la villa de la arena." Me explicó Sakura. "Pero tu estás un poco..."

"Me encuentro bien." Afirmé yo. "¿Vamos a unirnos a la fiesta.?"

"Creo que deberías..." me dijo Sakura aún no muy convencida.

"Ya llevo un buen rato descansando, estoy genial." Afirmé yo. "Necesito movimento, jo, estoy un poco desentrenada." Afirmé viendo las marcas de los kunais en la pared donde los había clavado la noche anterior. "Otras veces hubiése logrado un blanco claro. ¿Me puse a jugar con kunais de nuevo?"

"¿Jugar con kunais?" me dijo Sakura asombrada y confusa.

"Sí, suelo hacerlo cuando voy un poco... pasada de alcohol." Afirmé buscando mi uniforme y encontrando otra cosa. "Jo, ya van tres veces que me roban el uniforme y me lo cambian por otra cosa."

"El uniforme está arreglandose." Ponía en la nota con la letra de Kakashi. "Mientras tanto usa esto. No son pantalones pero te irá bien de todos modos."

"Vamos a ver..." Dije poniéndome encima el yukata largo y negro que había visto a Temari del desierto solo que el mío era más amplio en la falda y en tonos rojos y marrones casi negros. "Otro yukata... odio estas ropas." Afirmé suspirando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que la heroína vuelve a ser, una vez más las chicas." Dijo Shikamaru para suspirar.

"Resumiendo..." Dijo Kakashi.

"Vamos, vamos." Les dijo uno de los guardias de la arena junto a Kankuro que aún seguía herido. "Deberíais estar orgullosos de tener unas mujeres tan excepcionales en vuestra villa."

"Aquí a parte de Temari no hemos tenido grandes mujeres desde Chiyo-sama." Afirmó otro.

"Y hablando de quién..." Dijo Shikamaru. "Buenos días Temari."

"¿Ya le llevaste a la mujer lo que te pidió Gaara?" Le dijo Kankuro suavemente.

"Vengo de la torre central." Se defendió ella. "Pero sí, se lo llevé antes de ir. Su hemanita pequeña dice que parecía en calma."

"A ver cuanto dura eso." Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Qué te pasa Neji? Estas demasiado callado." Le dijo Shikamaru.

"Esa cosa dentro de la jefa." Dijo Neji. "Es la primera vez que lo veo. Es como si estuviése en llamas dentro de ella."

"La verdad es que era raro." Dijo Shikamaru. "Y justo al poco después de eso, el Cuervo y la otra chica se fueron."

"Dijeron que iban a hacer algo." Afirmó Sai. "Puede que tuviésen que irse en serio."

"¿A dónde?" Dijo Kankuro. "¿No eran ellos de los vuestros?"

"No, son de una villa llamada Villa Secreta de Muerta." Les dijo Sasuke.

"No había oído hablar de ella." Afirmó Temari.

"Nadie había oído hablar de ella." Afirmó Kiba.

"¿Y no os parece raro?" Dijo Naruto. "Quiero decir... aparecen de la nada, Hachi-sensei los conocía ya, no quieren alianzas, solo colaboraciones... Y al parecer tienen historia."

"Naruto, idota." Le dijo Sasuke dándole un capón. "Esa villa está aliada con la nuestra."

"Solo tienen un acuerdo de no atacarse los unos a los otros." Dijo Shikamaru. "Y en caso de guerra acudirían a nuestra ayuda, como hace años."

"Ya, pero aún así es raro." Dijo Naruto. "No sé. ¿Con cuantos hablan más de lo necesario? Solo hablan con Hachi-sensei. Me refiero a hablar de verdad, no a hacer como que hablan..."

Entonces, vieron a Sakura asomando la cabeza en el bar.

"¡Ah!" Dijo sonriendo. "¡Estabais aquí!"

"Aleluya." Dije entrando tras ella con el pelo cogido en un moño pequeño con unas cuerdas. "Jo, no hago más que salir de mi sueño y resulta que la gente de aquí se comporta muy raro..."

"Eh, te queda bien el traje ese." Me dijo Kiba.

"¿A qué te refieres con lo de comportarse raro?" Me preguntó alguien.

"No sé, agachan la cabeza sonriendo, se apartan a mi paso... bueno a lo de apartarse a mi paso estoy acostumbrada, pero ahora no es con cara de miedo..." Dije extrañada tras pedir un poco de comida y bebida. "Es la primera vez que me pasa."

"Entonces no sabes qué es lo que llevas puesto ¿me equivoco?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"¿Ropa limpia mientras le hacen a saber qué a mi uniforme?" Dije yo dudando.

"¡Por favor!" Les riñó Kankuro a sus compañeros. "La señorita es de fuera."

"Lo que llevas puesto es un ropaje ceremonial." Me explicó Temari. "Para que todo el mundo sepa que salvaste a nuestro Kazekage y te lo reconzocan. Para nuestra villa serás una heroína eternamente."

"Hasta que haga algo malo." Dije yo segura recordando a Gaaka. "Además, no soy una heroína. Cumplía órdenes, además, Sakura también colaboró en curaros; y todos nosoros os hemos ayudado."

"Ya, pero tú has sido la que ha salvado a Gaara." Me dijo Shikamaru. "Y a Sakura ya le han puesto la banda honorífica."

Entonces reparé en que, efectivamente, ella también tenía una banda en los mismos colores que yo a modo de cinturón.

"Sigo pensando que es un honor que no merezco." Dije yo.

"Entonces quítatelo y listos." Me dijo Kakashi.

Le miré analizandolo unos segundos y entonces comencé a sacarme una manga hasta que Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru y Kiba se me echaron encima para inpedirmelo.

"La leche, que tía... que se lo quitaba en serio." Dijo alguien.

"¿En serio lo iba a hacer?" Preguntó Temari confusa.

"Es que a esta mujer como le digas algo y se lo tome al pie de la letra vas listo." Le dijo Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei no debería hacer esas bromas con ella; más aún sabiendo cómo es."

"Por cierto." Dije cuando los chicos me dejaron respirar un poco. "¿Y Gaara? Veo que estais todos bien. ¿pero él?"

"Está un póco débil aún." Afirmó Kankuro. "Además, él no..."

"Si se me permite, creo que pediré que me lleven hoy algo de cena a donde sea que él se come la suya." Dije yo. "Me gustaría poder comer una vez con él."

"No sé si será posible..." Dijo un guardia.

"¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?" Me preguntó entonces Temari confusa.

"Me parece un poco triste que a un líder se le aísle de su pueblo." Dije yo símplemente. "Más aún cuando es en condiciones como las suyas o las de Naruto..."

Eso hizo que se hiciese un silencio. Kakashi bajó la vista poque sabía a qué me refería. Había oído en qué condiciones habían crecido ambos chicos, sabía que yo podía saber cómo se sentían al tener unos monstruos dentro de ellos...

Entonces Kankuro y Temari sonrieron suavemente y casi inperceptiblemente.

"Creo que a él le gustará eso también." Dijo Temari.

"Yo me encargaré de que se te permita cenar con él esta noche." Afirmó Kankuro. "Estará encantado de cenar con la persona que le ha salvadao la vida."

"El placer será todo mío." Afirmé yo. "Conocer al Kazekage en persona..."


	58. Chapter 59

**NARUTO 59: SENTIMIENTOS NEGADOS. EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA VILLA.**

"Pero por mucho que yo me esfuerce... yo nunca pasaré de ser un hermano para ella. Por mucho que sea el que más la quiere de este mundo... aunque no sea amor... nunca podré ser más que un hermano para ella. Así que no puedo sentir más que ira por ese hombre al que ella quiere y que es incapaz de confiar en los sentimientos de la mujer a la que ama." Cuervo (Capítulo 57, útlimo párrafo)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya tarde cuando Cuervo salió de la torre central donde había ido a explicar y dar cuentas a la sustituta del Shikage sobre el viaje para informarme y en el que además se había unido a mi grupo y a mí y había ayudado a salvar al Kazekage... demasiadas explicaciones.

Pero por fin había conseguido acabar la ronda y estaba andando. Andó hasta llegar a una casa.

Y no era una casa cualquiera, era una casa con un pequeño patio natural donde alguna vez hubo cultivos que nunca salieron salvo en botes en las ventanas. Era una casa pequeña y casi desvencijada de construcción tradicional y rural; era una casa tan sencilla pero a la vez tan importante para él como el dueño de la misma.

"¿Otra vez aquí?" Le dijo una voz familiar. "Mira que llegas a ser patético..."

"Cualquier día acabaré por matarte, mono dorado." Le dijo Cuervo duramente.

"Al menos yo no juego a que nada pasa." Le dijo él. "Cuando yo echo de menos a alguien lo digo claramente en vez de ir a ver ruinas viejas."

"Algún día esa lengua vuestra cabará por perderos." Le dijo Cuervo.

"Oro." Le dijo Plata con voz autoritaria saliendo del tejado cercano. "¿No ibas a ir esta noche con tu hermana a el pub? Vete de una vez y deja de molestar a tus hermanos."

"Cuanta violéncia esta noche..." Dijo Oro. "Vale, ya me vendréis a buscar cuando no estéis tan bordes."

Ambos le vieron irse, se alejó a su paso, sin darse prisa pero tampoco despacio.

"No acabas de llegar y ya vuelves a echarla de menos." Le dijo Plata a Cuervo.

"Yo siempre la voy a echar de menos." Le dijo Cuervo.

"Es curioso, pero eso solo me lo reconoces a mí." Le dijo él bajando a su lado. "Supongo que será duro tener que hacerlo."

"Ahora lo sabe también Narciso." Dijo él. "Narciso, Liss, tú y yo. El resto que lo digan solo lo hacen por fastidiar, como ese mono rubio."

"Bueno, qué. ¿Le diste el mensaje?" Le preguntó Plata mientras Cuervo caminaba a la casa que estaba en frente de la ruinosa y vieja y que era del mismo estilo pero más nueva y mejor conservada, así como más grande. "La encontrarías ¿no? Porque lo que es al pequeño saco asesino lo encontraron al día siguiente Zarza y Orquídea."

"Pues sí, la encontré." Dijo Cuervo invitándole a entrar. "Y de nuevo tuve que dejarla ir. No me gusta tener que alejarme de ella, y cada vez se distancia más..."

"Mira tío." Le dijo él. "No sé que te ha hecho ella para que sientas eso por ella, pero desde luego si yo fuese tú me cargaba al otro y punto. Eso se te da bien."

"No podría hacerle eso." Afirmó Cuervo tras pensarlo. "Me encantaría poder pero... No, no puedo hacerle tanto daño, no a ella."

"Tiene que ser duro." Dijo Plata. "Yo no tengo corazón para que me rompan, pero tú..."

"Le estaré eternamente agradecido, eso me ayuda un poco." Dijo Cuervo cogiéndo una taza con un ave que había en la mesa y tirando el ontenido para volver allenarla con más líquido y taparla para protegerlo. "Tú no lo sabes porque todo esto pasó antes de que te encontrásemos a tí."

"Soy todo oídos." Dijo Plata sentándose a la mesa también.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**"¡Socorro!" Dijo un hombre mientras yo caminaba cerca de un paso cercano a una villa no muy lejana del pundo donde había hecho yo una pequeña cabaña para resguardarme y descansar a seguro cerca de una villa no muy lejana a la villa oculta de las sombras. "¡Auxilio!"**

**Yo iba de vuelta hacia un escondite que me gustaba especialmente por su tranquilidad debido a lo intransitable e innaccesible del terreno. No debería haberme acercado siquiera, pero estaba tan aburrida de vagar sola que me acerqué a ver a qué se debían esos gritos. Me costó un poco encontrarlos, pero acabé encontrando a unos cadáveres y a un hombre de pelo negro desgreñado y muy malherido tirado junto a ellos y lleno de barro y polvo mezclado con suciedad.**

**Cualquiera que le hubiése visto hubiése pensado claramente que era un cadaver andante.**

**Me sorprendió el aura tan fría que despedía, sin embargo, cuando me acerqué él reaccionó, aunque no lo esperaba. Estaba tan débil que no pudo hacerme gran cosa. Sin embargo, allí estaba, intentando expulsarme del círculo de su cercanía.**

**Al menos hasta que se desmayó.**

**"Es como un tigre herido de muerte..." Murmuré yo acercándome por fin con la certeza de que no me haría daño ya y dándole la vuelta con el pie lista para atacarle si hacía el menor gesto intentando hacerme algo. "Está casi muerto, y aún así... sigue peleando."**

**Decidí entonces, siguiendo una corazonada, recoger a ese tipo y llevarlo a ún lugar seguro. Podía haberle dejado morir, total, ya estaba medio muerto; no me hubiése costado nada dejarle allí y que se muriése solo, en cambio lo recogí y lo cargué durante días. Paré a menudo a intentar sanar un poco las heridas, al menos lo justo para mantenerle con vida.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Casi una semana después, en mi refugio secreto y favorito, el extraño despertó en mi cuarto donde yo había estado durmiendo en un futón raído usando una manta medio apolillada para cubrirme y descansar. No había nadie allí pero percibía que había gente. Intentó moverse pero no pudo y descubrió que estaba vendado en todos sitios donde había sido apuñalado y herido. Algunas de las heridas, hechas por él mismo presa de controles mentales de los jounin de su villa.**

**"Vaya, por fin despiertas." Oyó una voz suave decirle de pronto. "Siento la poca comodidad, pero no tengo gran cosa."**

**Él podría haber hecho un control de sombras muy sencillo para intentar confundirme, además, yo por entonces no sabía nada de él, ni que poderes tenía siguiera; la villa la sabía por el emblema que tenía cruzado por una línea y medio roto cuando lo encontré; pero no lo hizo.**

**"¿Me dices cómo te llamas y quién te hizo eso?" Le dije dejando una bandeja con un poco de fruta y algún fruto de los pocos vegetales que crecían cerca de casa y que justo acababa de recoger antes de llegar.**

**Él no me contestó; claro que en las condiciones que le había encontrado tampoco esperaba que lo hiciése de inmediato.**

**"Es lógico que no confíes en mí." Afirmé sentándome. "Yo tampoco confío mucho en nadie. Confiar en la gene te hace débil, además, no sirve de nada. Pero aún así... puedes confiar en mí, de momento." Afirmé sonriendo levemente. "No me gusta atacar a heridos que no conozco ni contra los que no tengo nada."**

**"¿Por qué me has... recogido?" Me preguntó de pronto al día siguiente.**

**"La verdad, no lo sé." Afirmé yo. "He dejado morir a gente la mitad de enfermos que tú. He acabado con hombres mucho más sanos que lo que te encontré a tí. Pero tú... no sé, me diste buena onda." Dije bromeando. "Me pareció que sentía algo cuando te vi. Es muy extraño... por eso te cogí, te he estado cuidando como he podido desde que te encontré. Eras poco más que un cadaver andante, y en cambio... aquí estás."**

**"Deberias haberme dejado morir." Me dijo.**

**"Tal vez." Le dije. "Pero no me pareció que debiera. Como ya te he dicho supongo que fue un golpe de locura transitoria; pero por un momento, me parecíste un tigre que sabe que está a punto de morir pero pelea hasta el último segundo, incluso después de muerto."**

**"Tendrías que haberme dejado morir." Afirmó él. "He hecho cosas horribles..."**

**"No voy a preguntarte quién eres, ni sobre tu pasado. Eso son cosas tuyas." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero... ya que te he cuidado, sería un feo horrible si ahora no hicieses por mejorarte un poco aunque sea. Yo voy a cuidarte hasta que mejores, lo prometo. Y cuando estés mejor... volveré a mi camino y tú al tuyo. Pero no voy a dejar que a un tigre comó tú lo manten mientras está incapacitado."**

**Que mejorase un poco me costó bastante, pero cuando fue capaz de moverse, comencé a tomar pequeños encargos de ajustes de cuentas cerca de ese paraje, encargos que me llevasen como mucho un día.**

**"¿Por qué haces esto?" Me preguntó de pronto un día cuando regresé la cabaña con sangre manchándome por todos lados. "Estás herida..."**

**"Yo tampoco soy una buena persona." Le dije. "Si eres alguien decente tampoco te interesaría jutarte mucho conmigo."**

**"Yo tampoco puedo regresar." Me dijo. "Han... me intentaron matar. Tal vez debería estar muerto..."**

**"Bueno, no puedo matarte ahora; pero sí puedo darte una vida." Le dije. "Un propósito en la vida. Podrás vivir al menos un día más, decidir tú cuando morir y hacerlo de la forma que tú quieras. Piénsatelo ¿vale?"**

**Claro que él lo había pensado, de hecho, no dijo nada hasta al cabo de un par de semanas que comenzó a levantarse y a andar un poco. Fue entonces cuando me vió entrenando un poco, aún con la ropa sucia de la última sangre que me había cobrado. Fue entonces cuando algo dentro de él cambió y pensó que igual, solo igual, sí podía confiar en mí un poco, al menos lo justo como para aceptar mi propuesta.**

**"Está bien." Me dijo él cuando esa noche le llevé la poca cena que pude hacer. "Acepto tu propuesta. Pero a cambio de algo."**

**"Veamos pues." Le había dicho yo casi sonriendo con ironía.**

**"Quiero estar a tu lado." Me había dicho él. "Un equipo."**

**"Yo trabajo sola." Le había dicho yo. "Pero supongo que podríamos ser algo así como un equipo por un tiempo. Pero, que sepas que no pienso protegerte a riesgo de mi vida. Eso vas a tener que hacerlo tú mismo. Cada uno se preocupa de su propia vida."**

**"Entendido." Dijo él. "Por cierto, yo me llam..."**

**"¿Sabes qué?" Le solté yo cortándo su discurso. "Aún no sé tu nombre¿hay algún animal que te guste?" Le dije con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y mirándole de reojo.**

**"Eh... no." Dijo él.**

**"Dejemos eso para más tarde pues." Dije yo entonces.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Pasaron días con él allí. Aunque yo iba a hacer misiones fuera, no solía tomarme mucho tiempo fuera de ese sitio, nunca lo hubiése dicho, pero parecía como si me preocupase lo que ese hombre pudiése hacer. Pronto, sus heridas sanaron lentamente y él comenzó a entrenar conmigo, peleábamos sin usar poderes mentales y así él aprendió a pelear también si ellos.**

**No fue fácil y por ello tuvo casi más valor aún. Sin embargo, ambos dimos muchas pistas sobre nosotros mismos con eso.**

**"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije cuando le derribé por milésima vez. "Creo que ya se me ha ocurrido un nombre."**

**"A ver, sorpréndeme." Afirmó él.**

**"Me he fijado que te gusta volar libre, pero a la vez eres un poco oscuro y a menudo sueles traer malas noticias. Eres alguien al que no quieren ahí fuera y es posible que ni siquiera conserves gloria puesto que intentaron matarte; pero en cambio, a mí me pareces un pájaro inconprendido" Dije con ironía y sonriendo raro al final. "Así que Cuervo sería un animal que te iría como anillo al dedo."**

**"Cuervo..." Dijo él tirándome un golpe de nuevo tras levantarse. "No suena mal." Afirmó acertándome un golpe que me pasó muy cerca y me hizo un corte por lo rápido que lo lanzó. "¿Y cómo debo llamarte a tí?"**

**"No sé." Afirmé yo. "Ya no tengo nombre tampoco, y en cambio tengo muchos motes. Demonio, asesina... me llaman de todo..."**

**"Vale, pues hablando de aves... me he fijado en que eres un ave valiosa y también incomprendida... ¿qué tal Pícara?"**

**"Hum... no me parece que me parezca a una..." Dije.**

**"Vale, dame un poco más de tiempo." Afirmó él.**

**Claro que se tomó su tiempo. Pronto comenzó a venir conmigo en misiones de asesinato y ajustes de cuentas a pesar de que yo le dejé muy claro que no acababa de tener muy claro que debiése hacerlo estando aún en aquel estado que estaba. Y debo decir que resultó un compañero de gran ayuda. Su punto fuerte era, como en general la gente de su villa, el control de sombras o las ilusiones; él era un experto ilusionista y controlador de mentes.**

**Con él aprendí muchas cosas, sus conocimientos prontos se convirtieron en míos también y acabé haciéndolos propios al ajustarlos a mí y mi forma de actuar en aquella época. Ambos eramos un gran alumno del otro. De Cuervo aprendí a controlar las mentes humanas, a hacerlas ver lo que no existía... nunca llegué a usar esas técnicas a la primera, pero llegué a usarlas alguna vez, de lo cual ahora mísmos me arrepiento. No, no me arrepiento de nada; en aquella época era así.**

**"Jefa ¿sabes qué?" Me dijo un día de pronto Cuervo cuando jadeabamos después de cargarnos a unos enemigos de una villa pequeña que atacaban nuestros asesinados día y noche. "Creo que ya sé qué mote ponerte."**

**"¿En serio?" Le dije intentando recuperarme un poco.**

**"Fénix." Me dijo dejándome sorprendida por dentro pero sin exteriorizarlo por fuera. "Porque eres una luchadora muy fuerte y pareces estar en fuego cuando peleas, quemas con tus golpes y por muy mal que te hieran, pareces no morir nunca, renacer de tus cenizas... como el ave Fénix de las leyendas."**

**Además de por eso, y aunque él no se diese cuenta, era porque para él había comenzado a parecer una leyenda. Alguien que podía haber dejado morir a ese asesino que él era, un traidor a su villa, y lo había recogido del camino y llevado a un lugar seguro donde le había cuidado hasta que había mejorado. Alguien que le había dado una vida a riesgo de que él le arrebatase la suya, sin conocerle de nada...**

**"Fénix." Dije yo movimendo la cabeza arriba y abajo casualmente. "Me gusta ese nombre, sí, creo que va más conmigo." Entonces dejé salir una pequeña carcajada. "Cuervo y Fenix, menudo equipo; que par de pajarracos."**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Desde ese día, nos fuimos haciéndo más cercanos, entre nosotros creció algo que no sabíamos muy bien qué era; confiabamos ciegamente el uno en el otro, sabíamos que pasase lo que pasase, el otro estaría allí para nosotros. A pesar de mis primeras palabras cuando le ofrecí ese tipo de vida, acabamos por confiar el uno en el otro y a formar un gran equipo, aunque yo hubiése dicho lo contrario, ninguno de los dos dudaríamos a la hora de proteger al otro. La relación que forjamos en aquella época de estar solo los dos fue haciéndose cada vez más sólida y profunda, era casi como un amor pero a la vez no era amor de verdad... era algo demasiado complejo; amor, amistad, confianza ciega... ¿Qué era en verdad aquello?**

**A proposito de el por qué de su intento de asesinato, un día decidió contarmelo. Fue mientras estábamos de nuevo en mi chabola, la mísma en la que hoy se había parado a mirarla y que le trajo estos recuerdos un poco fragmentados; estábamos haciendo la cena.**

**"Fenix." Me dijo. "¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué intentaron matarme?"**

**"Muchas veces, sí." Afirmé yo. "Pero nunca te lo preguntaré, eso son cosas tuyas. A mí me importa lo que eres desde que te conozco, el pasado... francamente, es pasado así que no me interesa mucho a no ser que tú quieras contárlo."**

**"Eres increible ¿lo sabías?" Me dijo con ironía. "Nadie hace nada por nadie sin pedir nada a cambio."**

**"Yo no he hecho nada por tí." Afirmé.**

**_"Oh, sí que lo has hecho... me has salvado la vida, me has dado una nueva vida, un nuevo objetivo en la vida... me has devuelto el honor como guerrero... ¿acaso eso no es nada para tí?"_ Pensó él, pero sabía que nunca conseguiría que lo reconociese, así que se rindió. "Aún así... me gustaría contartelo, me pesa demasiado para llevarlo yo solo."**

**"Entonces seré todo oídos." Afirmé yo tocándome las orejas con ironía. "Cuenta."**

**"Yo... me expulsaron de la aldea." Confesó. "Era un renegado, soy un renegado. Así que intentaron matarme y creo que piensan que lo consiguieron. Me enterraron aún con vida porque pensaron que no conseguiría romper las ilusiones a las que me habían sometido."**

**"Lo supuse." Afirmé yo. "Vi la banda que tenías contigo; eras de la Villa oculta de las Sombras. Sois maestros en ilusiones y manejo de sombras y mentes humanas. Y también sois famosos por no tener piedad a la hora de torturar."**

**"El caso es que conseguí librarme de eso, escapar de las ilusiones que me torturaron para anular mi voluntad y que muriése por las heridas y afixiado bajo ocho metros de tierra." Me dijo él. "Escapé justo cuando comenzaba a quedarme sin aire, hice un boquete en el suelo con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban antes de morir afixiado, y por suerte eso acabó de abrir un pequeño agujero que me permitió respirar un poco e ir ganando poco a poco las fuerzas de nuevo. Así que tras un buen descanso conseguí escapar en un estado lamentable y mi único pensamiento era buscar un sitio donde morir en paz y sin humillación. Entonces me encontré con varios tipos por el camino que intentaron rematarme, acabé con todos." Dijo mirándose las manos. "Mis manos no están limpias."**

**"Tus manos están sucias, como las mías, pero estarán limpias en el momento que tú te perdones todos esos crímenes." Afirmé yo poniéndole delante la cena. "De todas formas... ¿qué hiciste para que te intentasen matar? Me he informado, te dieron por muerto."**

**"Ja, nunca admitirían que alguien a conseguido escapar de las ilusiones de uno de su élite." Dijo Cuervo.**

**"Dos, uno no dos." Dije yo levantando dos dedos mientras me llevaba un tenedor de comida a la boca. "Hace algún tiempo alguien intentó someterme a unas sombras de esas y yo conseguí salir de su ataque. Por supuesto, el que lo intentó acabó muerto y seguro que ese no revivió como tú. A no ser que supiése reunir cachitos como del tamaño de un puño y volver a reconstruir su cuerpo."**

**Eso pareció dejarle un poco traspuesto.**

**"Creo que tú tampoco hiciste bien en juntarte a mi." Le dije con ironía. "Te has juntado a una asesina despiadada. No me importa encontrar la muerte, siempre y cuando me lleve a varios de mis enemigos conmigo."**

**"No me importa morir tampoco a mí." Me dijo Cuervo tras un silencio. "Siempre y cuando, como tú dices, me lleve a unos cuantos del enemigo conmigo." Afirmó sonriendo con la misma sonrisa diabólica que yo.**

**"Es un alivio oírte decir eso." Le había dicho yo. "Me quitas un peso de encima."**

**La idea de desaparecer o no desaparecer era algo que a veces cruzaba nuestras mentes. Algún día acabaríamos siendo vencidos, y entonces, con nuestro historial a la espalda... no habría piedad para nosotros. Nos acabarían matando sin piedad alguna. Y creo que ambos lo preferíamos así también.**

**Un día, Cuervo se sorprendió pensando en ello, y en qué pasaría si algún día yo desapareciese... de pronto, la idea de que a mí me pasase algo malo, de que me matasen unos u otros se le hizo insoportable. Fue justo tras encontrar a Plata medio muerto también; esta vez, él había huido de su villa tras matar a los que intentaron matarle a él.**

**Con Plata, había sido distinto; a él le había dado ese sobre nombre porque era el segundo mejor con armas, después de ella; pero también por el color de su pelo que parecía plata cuando le daba el sol y estaba limpio. Él era frío como su mental pero a la vez era noble con nosotros. No era el típico hombre que no se deja mandar por una mujer, aunque tenía su orgullo.**

**Pensó en qué pasaría si ese hombre desapareciese. Nada, de hecho, supuso que ni siquiera le dolería la pérdida. Pero si fuese yo a la que matasen... entonces él sabría que su vida ya carecía de sentido. En esta nueva vida eligió un objetivo, solo uno: servirme y protegerme, dar su vida entera por y para mí.**

**No me la ofreció nunca, lo intentó pero yo nunca le dejé acabar la frase. No quería oírla, no quería que él me diese algo tan valioso como su vida. Nunca había ansiado ni ansío ahora el disponer de las vidas humanas como si fuesen mías, simples adornos o escudos para defenderme y disponer de ellos para cuando los necesitase.**

**Eso le gustaba de mí; era dura, fría, no necesitaba ayuda ni tampoco la pediría nunca. Jamás tendría compasión de nadie, salvo de niños y mujeres comunes. Parecía odiar a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo... parecía odiarme a mí misma.**

**No sabía ni en qué momento ni por qué había comenzado a sentir algo tan fuerte por mí, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por mí, por mantenerme a su lado... me quería, me quería mucho y de una forma demasiado compleja. Tanto que ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que sentía, qué nombre tenía ese sentimiento tan complejo o por qué era nuevo para él...**

**"¿Y a tí?" Me preguntó una vez. "¿Qué te pasó?. ¿Por qué estás sola? Nunca hablas de pueblo propio o de por qué nunca hablas con nadie más que con nosotros."**

**"Hice algo horrible." Afirmé yo. "Por mi culpa murieron todos mis compañeros... yo solo traigo muerte y destrucción a todos aquellos que quiero y me importan. No debo querer a nadie, nadie debe ser importante para mí..."**

**Entre nosotros dos nunca había habido secretos, era con la única persona de ambos grupos, flores y metales, con la que tenía esa relación tan profunda de confianza; tal vez el que hubiésemos estado en situaciones semejantes o que hubiése sido el primero de todos ellos al que acogí en mi lado hubiése tenido también algo que ver.**

**"En ese grupo iba alguien muy querido para mí." Le conté otra vez cuando me preguntó. "Se llamaba Hatake, Kakashi Hatake, siempre fue vecino mío de pequeño. Siempre me trató mal de pequeño y luego simplemente comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Aunque me haya hecho mucho daño... daño que nunca podré olvidar y supongo que tampoco perdonar... también me ha dado buenos recuerdos."**

**"Le... le querías." Me dijo él un poco decepcionado.**

**"Demasiado." Afirmé yo. "Fue mi primer amor, pero nunca pasó nada entre nosotros; él lo dejó muy claro, no quería nada de mí... Aún así... eso no impidió que mi mal le alcanzase."**

**Él no supo qué hacer o como reaccionar a eso. Simplemente se quedó en silencio.**

**Se pasó mucho tiempo sabiendo que yo había sentido algo muy muy profundo por otro hombre y que por lo que me había pasado en el amor no iba a poder tener las cosas tan fáciles como el resto de gente.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El tiempo pasó y la banda de los metales fue creciendo, ya no solo eran Plata y él; a la banda se unió también otro chico de su antigua aldea: Acero, un controlador de sombras y mentes, y también Oro, un chico bocazas que fue el último que llegó. Junto a él llegó también su hermana Rosa y con ella resultó que su querida Fénix, había estado siendo la cabecilla de un grupo de mujeres también. Y el grupo de mujeres era algo terrorífico; era una mujeres que daban miedo, no temían morir, eran fuertes y duras, grandes guerreras y asesinas. Zarza, Crisantemo, Orquídea, Rosa y Loto. Luego fueron uniéndose más y más según las iban encontrando, mujeres duras y peligrosas a las que no les gustaba que ningún hombre las menospreciase o se pasasen con ellas.**

**Eran todos como hermanos y hermanas de desgracia; todos ellos compartían algo: no podían volver a su tierra; había de todo, expulsados, asesinos, renegados, dados por muertos... y luego yo, la misteriora Fénix-Belladona, un mote por cada grupo que lideraba, cientos más en las diversas villas y por las diversas personas.**

**"He pensado en algo." Dije yo de pronto un día mientras todos estaban juntos en uno de los escondites que tenían. "No podemos seguir vagando por ahí, deberíamos asentarnos en algún sitio."**

**"¿Y en dónde lo haríamos?" Le dijo Zarza. "No habrá ninguna villa que nos quiera acoger después de lo que hacemos para sobrevivir."**

**"No creo que fuese sabio asentarnos en una villa." Había dicho yo. "Pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo. Creémos una villa, nuestra propia villa; un lugar donde vivir tranquilamente mientras no estemos de misión, un lugar donde seamos libres y solo nosotros podamos juzgarnos."**

**"Una chorrada como una catedral." Dijo Rosa. "No hay un lugar así."**

**"Oh, lo habrá." Afirmé yo. "Si estamos de acuerdo, claro."**

**"Yo estoy contigo." Afirmó Cuervo.**

**Él siempre era el primero en apoyarme, aunque la idea fuese un suicidio, me lo decía y aún así me apoyaba, siempre.**

**"Yo también estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Plata.**

**"Y yo." Afirmó Orquidea.**

**"Si lo que dices puede ser verdad..." Dijo Zarza. "Entonces también yo estoy de acuerdo."**

**Al final poco a poco no quedaron en contra salvo Rosa y alguno más.**

**"Está bien..." Dijo al final Rosa rindiéndose. "Hagamos esa ciudad pues."**

**"Aunque sea una ciudad de asesinos, será bonito tener un sitio donde volver." Afirmó Acero.**

**"Y..." Dijo entonces Loto tímidamente. "Podríamos acoger a todo aquel que estuviese en condiciones como las nuestras. Aunque... aunque no supiésen pelear."**

**"Si suena genial. Solo una pega." Dijo Crisantemo seria. "No hay un lugar donde podamos vivir al margen de la ley, en todos sitios estaremos regidos por las leyes de un país o de otro."**

**"En eso... creo que tengo un lugar perfecto." Dije yo sonriendo pícaramente. "Solo hay un problema, va a haber que trabajar duro, y no vamos a tener muchas visitas porque el acceso es casi imposible."**

**"Acceso casi imposible, cero visitas... Suena al paraíso." Dijo Oro. "¿Cuándo comenzamos?"**

**"Vale de bromas." Dijo Cuervo serio. "¿De verdad existe un lugar así?" Me dijo a mí.**

**"Sí." Dije yo sonriendo con ironía. "Y puedo llevaros a él."**

**"Si tú dices que es perfecto entonces guíanos." Me pidió Crisantemo.**

**"Escalaremos lo que haga falta para llegar a ese sitio." Afirmó Zarza.**

**"Entonces no perdamos el tiempo." Dije yo. "Vayamos allí."**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El camino no había sido facil, y cuando llegamos allí tras cruzar rutas realmente peligrosas, trepar pareces verticales sin ningún tipo de seguridad y casi lisas... tras pasar por innumerables peligros para llegar, incluído un paso estrecho que nos conducía a las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra, llegamos a aquél páramo salvaje.**

**Al llegar allí, todos abrieron los ojos.**

**"Aquí estamos ya." Dije yo mirándo hacia atrás a todos ellos. "Este es el sitio que yo propongo para fundar nuestra propia villa."**

**El lugar era una enorme extensión dentro de lo que parecía un enorme cono volcánico por fuera y que tenía relieves muy curiosos en el centro. Teníamos luz natural más o menos fiable, había un punto donde conseguir agua corriente y una grieta donde podríamos fundar un pozo tal y como descubrimos más tarde. Aún así, entre todas esas piedras, había también vida y vegetación.**

**"Esto... esto es el..." Dijo Orquídea asombrada.**

**"Estamos en el paraíso..." Afirmó Oro.**

**"No es gran cosa pero al menos es tranquilo." Dije yo. "Dudo que haya mucha gente que conozca este sitio. Está en estado salvaje." Afirmé yo.**

**"Es un lugar más o menos fértil." Dijo Cuervo. "De acceso muy difícil por no decir casi imposible, amplio y parece que tenga todo lo que podamos necesitar para sobrevivir en paz. Me uno a lo que ha dicho Oro, esto es el paraíso." Dijo sonriendo.**

**"Va a ser difícil crear nada aquí." Dijo Zarza.**

**"No puedo negarlo." Afirmé yo. "Pero seguro que es la situación más segura que puedas encontrar."**

**"Yo voto por quedarnos aquí." Dijo Plata.**

**"Y yo." Añadió Orquídea. "Siempre he soñado con vivir en un sitio como este, más o menos."**

**No hubo ni un solo voto en contra y desde ese mismo momento, tras asentarnos en unas covachas que había por allí nos pusimos a intentar fundar una ciudad y a explorar lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.**

**Poco a poco ese lugar fue tomando forma de aldea, primero fue unas casas, luego fue creciendo y se convirtió en un pueblo, luego en una villa y al cabo de los años, en una ciudad. A la villa fueron llegando más gente que como todos nosotros lo habían perdido todo y tomaron la oportunidad de una nueva vida en aquél lugar de asesinos y muertos vivientes. Conseguimos tener unos restaurantes, panaderos, carniceros... y también conseguimos encontrar otras vías de entrada a la caldera que facilitaron el comercio. Nunca hubo demasiada relación con otras ciudades, los bienes que conseguíamos lo hacíamos a cambio de trabajar para otras villas, y luego, cuando la ciudad fue floreciendo y comenzamos a dar frutos, entonces comenzamos a hacer un mercado en el cual algunos de nuestros habitantes se desplazaban a otras villas a vender nuestros productos y comprar lo necesario para todos. Esta gente también sabía pelear y si alguna vez algún bandido se atrevió a atacar carabanas nuestras de víveres y mercancías para la villa... bueno, digamos que lo pagaron muy caro.**

**"Bueno, parece que por fin has visto cumplido tu sueño." Me dijo Cuervo la primera vez que volvió el primer comerciante con la carreta llena de productos que no podíamos encontrar en nuestra aldea tras haber vendido los productos que con tanto esfuerzo y sudor habíamos logrado recoger entre todos. "Ya tenemos una ciudad sin nombre donde todos los exhiliados no peligrosos y gente humilde y maltratados con un pasado doloroso tienen una segunda oportunidad para una vida."**

**"La verdad es que esto no es obra mía." Afirmé yo entonces. "Es obra de todos, sin vosotros esto nunca hubiera sido posible."**

**"Por cierto." Dijo Crisantemo. "Si vamos a ser una ciudad vamos a necesitar un nombre, y un líder."**

**"Es cierto." Asentimos todos.**

**"Lo mejor será hacer un pleno para decidirlo." Dije yo.**

**No podía ser de otra forma, pensó Cuervo que era el que mejor me conocía, en todos los años que llevábamos juntos, sabía que yo nunca ansiaría el poder y prefería hacer las cosas por votación popular si era posible. El nombre de una ciudad era algo que yo no consideraría una decisión de vida o muerte así que optaría por decidirlo entre todos los afectados.**

**Esa misma noche nos reunimos todos los habitantes de la villa para tratar y decidir esos temas. En el tiempo que hacía que habíamos hecho la ciudad, que todavía estaba creciendo, todos los habitantes de ella nos conocíamos y tratabamos a diarío o casi.**

**"Yo propongo que la villa sea la Villa Secreta de la Muerte." Dijo de pronto Cuervo. "Porque en el fondo, todos nosotros hemos vuelto para volver a renacer en esta nueva vida."**

**En general ese nombre gustó; también hubo quejas como que lo de "Muerte" sonaba un poco mal para una villa.**

**En mi opinión, era mejor nombre que Villa de las 2ª oportunidades.**

**"Está bien." Dije yo. "Propongo que de aquí a dos días nos volvamos a reunir todos y metamos en una caja el nombre que votamos para la villa. Ahora el segundo punto."**

**"Necesitamos un líder político." Dijo Crisantemo.**

**"Y otro líder militar." Afirmó Oro. "Al menos uno para cada uno de los dos grupos de soldados que estamos."**

**"Y una gerarquía." Afirmó otro.**

**"Y leyes." Afirmó la nueva fichaje de las Flores, Edelways. "Si vamos a ser una villa seria deberíamos escribirlas todas en algún sitio oficialmente."**

**"Por favor, un poco de orden." Pedí yo.**

**"¡HAN DICHO QUE ORDEN!" Gritaron a la vez Zarza y Cuervo con diferentes formas y causando que se callase todo el mundo.**

**"Creo que ahora lo más importante es dar nombre a la aldea." Dije yo tras darles una mirada de reproche a cada uno por las formas. "Y luego creo que lo de los líderes no estaría mal. Lo de las leyes y la gerarquía creo que ya es secundario."**

**"Y yo creo que eso debería ser trabajo del líder." Dijo Crisantemo. "De todos, pero el líder deber ser el que coordine todo."**

**"Vale, entonces... ¿qué tal si para mañana nos pensamos todos el nombre del pueblo y para pasado mañana el nombre del líder?" Dije yo. "¿Alguién se ofrece como opción?" Pregunté entonces. "¿Nadie se ofrece?. Vaya... Entonces ¿Quién propone a alguien como candidato/os?"**

**"Yo propongo a Kairi como líder." Dijo un joven problemático hijo del panadero. "Es fuerte y sabrá cómo llevar la aldea, además, fue líder de un grupo y sabe cómo hacerlo."**

**"POr favor, opciones serias." Dijo Orquídea.**

**"Kairi no es más que un crío." Añadió Plata.**

**"Además, un líder debe ser sabio y no solo tener fuerza." Añadió Loto.**

**"Entonces Tsuyomaru." Dijo el panadero. "Es el más anciano de la aldea."**

**"A poder ser que sea sabio y también joven." Dijo Oro. "No quisieramos tener que volver a cambiar de líder dentro de dos años."**

**Eso le hizo que se llevase un golpe en la cabeza de mi parte.**

**Uno a uno fueron propusiendo entonces a los componentes y las componentes de ambos grupos de guerreros, según simpatías.**

**"Un momento." Dijo Cuervo. "Yo tengo otra propuesta. Quiero proponer a Fénix."**

**"Cuervo, esto no es una broma." Le dije yo. "Las propuestas tienen que ser serias."**

**"Va muy en serio." Dijo él. "Pensadlo un poco, ella es la que ha ido acogiendo a todos, uno a uno; es la jefa de ambos grupos militares; sabe mucho de todo y sobre todos; ha viajado mucho y ha sido la precursora en general de la mayoría de cosas que hoy tenemos aquí. Creo que si alguien merece llevar este honor es ella."**

**"Y yo apruebo la propuesta." Dijo Crisantemo.**

**"Y yo." Fueron diciendo uno a uno todos los miembros de los soldados.**

**"Está bien." Dije yo. "Tenemos ya diez candidatos. Propongo dos días de reflexión y mañana votamos el nombre de la villa y pasado al líder de la misma."**

**Tras eso se disolvió la reunión y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Por aquel entonces, el guardián de la entrada, Ranko, ya estaba con nosotros guardando la entrada del tunel de lo alto de la montaña, y era grande pero no tanto como la última vez que le ví.**

**"¿Por qué me has sugerido siquiera?" Le pregunté a Cuervo mientras cocinaba la cena para ambos en la casa que ambos compartíamos entonces y que no era más que ruinas ahora. "No deseo ser la cabeza de una villa."**

**"Eres la que más merece ese puesto." Me dijo Cuervo. "Sabes que es así; además, lo harás muy bien. Si hay alguien que debería estar a la cabeza de todo esto esa eres tú. Siempre has sido la cabeza de todos nosotros, ya va siendo hora de que se te reconozca ese rango."**

**"No quiero eso." Le dije yo. "Es un puesto que me queda muy grande, maldíta sea..." Añadí cuando me corté con un cuchillo al ponerme a cocinar con ira.**

**Entonces Cuervo se acercó a mí y me cogió el dedo que comenzaba a sangrar del corte. Con cuidado se lo metió en la boca tras mirarlo y chupó la sangre mientras pretaba para cortar la emorragia. Con cuidado envolvió entonces el corte con un pañuelo y lo pretó con firmeza y fuerza.**

**"Ya está... esto pronto dejará de sangrar." Me dijo. "Siento haberte herido al proponerte como líder de todo esto; no era mi intención causarte ningún mal, pero de corazón creo que tú deberías serlo. Porque no pienso obedecer a nadie que no seas tú."**

**"Cuervo... ¿qué haría yo sin tí?" Dije suspirando entonces.**

**Fue solo un momento, pero acabamos abrazándonos con suavidad. Era increible, pero solo sus abrazos conseguían hacerme sentir un poco mejor; ni los de Plata, ni los de Oro, ni los de Crisantemo o Zarza... ninguno salvo él.**

**En aquella época, jamás hubiése pensado que aquello fuese otra cosa que simple amor fraternal, que llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, sin apenas separarnos más de una semana, que ambos nos habíamos acabado haciendo a estar con el otro. **

**Hasta tal punto, que hasta compartíamos una casa para los dos; algo que cambiaría cuando dos días más tarde me nombrasen Cabeza Política de la Villa Oculta de la Muerte; título que poco más tarde acabaría llamándose Shikage.**

**Cuando recibí ese título, comenzaron las obras de lo que sería mi casa, aunque yo solo la usaría en muy contadas ocasiones para vivir; durante todo el tiempo allí, la consideré mi propia casa pero continué viviendo en la mísma que Cuervo, cada uno en nuestro cuarto pero con las cabeceras de las camas separadas solo por un tabique.**

**Mi casa siempre fue mía, pero solo la usé como laboratorio y almacén. También creé una biblioteca de datos como parte de mi mandato, una biblioteca que acabaría siendo un gran edificio de varios pisos donde habría novela y relatos, libros de estudio y también los registros oficiales y mi propia biblioteca privada en la última planta a la que solo yo tendría accesso mientras que las de registros oficiales estaban abiertas al que lo pidiera y fuese aprobada la solicitud y a las personas que escogieron y escogí como ayudantes para esa labor.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Durante toda la vida, nunca llegué a ver a Cuervo como otra cosa que un gran amigo, casi el hermano que me arrebataron hace tiempo... nunca me planteé que detrás de todo ese apoyo, ese cariño, ese trato amable y cálido hubiése algo más que lo que podía ver.**

**Cuando yo me convertí en algo más que la líder militar y política, él decidió nunca dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos que ni él mismo podía identificar. Amor, cariño, deseo... todo ello se mezclaba para formar ese sentimiento.**

**Algunos lo llamaban amor, otros amistad profundísima, otros simplemente confianza ciega... y la verdad es que era un poco de todo; pero en mi interior nunca fue amor entre hombre-mujer, ese sentimiento había muerto hacía tiempo, ese sentimiento me aterraba...**

**Me aterraba la idea de volver a sentirlo por nadie, y Cuervo lo sabía hacía mucho tiempo.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, Cuervo." Le dijo Plata tras oír la historia o la parte de ella que él le contó. "Así que ella siempre ha sido tan amable contigo."

"Es algo tan grande que no puedo ni plasmarlo con palabras." Afirmó Cuervo. "Le debo mucho a ella, ella es como un angel para mí. Con defectos eclipsados por todas sus virtudes."

Entonces se calló y suspiró mientras el peliblanco guardaba silencio y le miraba casi sonriendo.

"Espero que puedas entender por qué no puedo hacerle daño." Le dijo él. "La quiero demasiado, no sé qué es esto, pero es demasiado fuerte. Antes que hacer algo que le hicése daño a ella me mataría yo."

"Entiendo lo que quieres decirme, no entiendo por qué actuas así... pero lo respeto." Afirmó él. "Aunque lo más justo sería que se lo contase a ella."

"Desde el mismo momento en que vi al hombre al que me dijo que fue su primer amor, aunque no fuese correspondido... desde entonces decidí no decirle nada." Dijo Cuervo suspirando. "Prefiero no meterme en medio. Pero como a él se le ocurra hacerle daño..." Añadió dejando la frase colgada y con los ojos echando fuego llenos de ira.

"Si a ese tío se le ocurre hacerle daño a ella, tan pronto como lo descubramos te aseguro que todos nosotros estaremos encantados de acabar con él con nuestras propias manos." Afirmó Plata. "Y no precisamente porque sea nuestra Shikage, sino porque..."

"Todos la queremos." Acabó Cuervo por él.


	59. Chapter 60

**Naruto 60: Estancia en la villa de la arena. El rumor de la hermana perdida.**

"Así que ya sabías que Naruto y yo..." Me dijo Gaara.

"Me temo que sí." Dije yo. "Y puedo entender por qué ambos sois como sois. Una infancia difícil."

"No entiendo por qué alguien como tú nos salvó." Me reconoció. "Temari buscó tu rostro en los archivos de los más buscados. Tienes otro nombre, pero seguro que eras tú."

"Digamos... que no soy una ninja demasiado tradicional." Dije yo. "Ni tampoco una mujer normal. Yo también tengo mis demonios internos y a veces me cuesta controlarles."

"Seguro que no como nosotros dos." Me dijo Gaara.

"Es posible." Dije yo sonriendo. "Lo que no acabo de saber muy bien es por qué me han dado esta ropa para distinguirme del resto de gente."

"Esas ropas son para mostrar a todos que eres una heroína de la villa, por salvarme la vida."

"Solo hice lo que me pareció que debía." Dije yo. "La villa de la arena y la de la hoja estamos hermanadas, además, no podía dejarte morir, me temo que tenemos amigos en común."

"Naruto." Afirmó él.

"Entre otros." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Por cierto, Kankuro... es tu hermano mayor ¿me equivoco?"

"¿Le conoces?" Me preguntó.

¿Cómo podía decirle que conocía a los cuatro hermanos? Gaaka odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con la villa de la arena, pero tanto Gaara como Kankuro y Temari eran hermanos suyos... ¿acaso una persona podía odiar a sus hermanos que no le habían hecho nada?

Temari le pasaba a Gaara tres años, Kankuro dos y Gaaka unos diez. Gaaka había sido la primogénita de la familia, los otros eran pequeños cuando ella fue secuestrada así que seguramente ni siquiera la pudiesen recordar. Supongo que los dos mayores aún llorarían cuando se dieron cuenta de que su hermana mayor había desaparecido.

"Sí, Temari es tu hermana mayor, luego va Kankuro y luego tú." Le dije yo. "He oído rumores de vuestra infancia, especialmente de la tuya." Afirmé yo.

"Conoces a nuestra familia entonces." Me dijo Kankuro.

"Tengo datos de todo el mundo o casi." Dije yo. "Sobre técnicas, habilidades, parientes, debilidades... y en algunos casos hasta un poco de las biografías."

"Tal vez tú puedas entonces ayudarme." Me dijo él. "Una vez más."

"Haré lo que pueda." Dije yo.

"¿Ocurre algo Kankuro?" Le preguntó Gaara intrigado.

"No es nada." Le dijo este. "Son solo tonterías... Creo que Kurioma estará ya esperándome para cambiarme la medicina de las heridas; será mejor que baje ya."

"Si sigue doliéndote pásate luego a verme." Me ofrecí yo. "Tal vez pueda darte algo para ayudarte con eso."

"Vale, gracias." Me dijo él saliendo y dejándonos solos a Gaara.

"¿En serio tienes datos sobre todo el mundo?" Me dijo Gaara.

"Así es, de casi todo el mundo hasta la generación que ahora tiene 10 años de mi villa, alguno menos de otras villas. Por ejemplo, de esta, tengo mucha información, pero me temo que no de todo el mundo."

"Tengo oído que te robaron un tomo de información." Me dijo él. "Naruto me contó que os mandaron a buscarlo y torturaron a un compañero y a ti para que lo descodificaseis."

"Así es." Asentí yo. "Un grave error por mi parte, pero esos archivos datan de cuando yo tenía 9 o 10 años, estaban obsoletos. Ahora mismo, solo hay dos copias, protegidas a más no poder para que nadie salvo yo pueda tener acceso a ellas. La información, la guardo aquí." Afirmé tocándome la frente suavemente con un dedo.

"Entonces talvez puedas decirme qué datos guardas sobre alguien como Chiyo-sama." Me dijo.

"Murió creo, así que no tiene sentido ya." Le dije yo.

"Estás bien informada." Me dijo. "Temari dijo que la reconociste antes de que ella supiese quién eras."

"En efecto." Afirmé haciendo un gesto de cabeza. "Me temo que os conozco a los cuatro desde pequeños. Del que menos recuerdos tengo es de ti, creo que solo te he visto unas doce veces hasta el día de hoy. Casi todas siendo tú ya casi un adolescente."

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que me había patinado al contar los hermanos, por suerte, Gaara no se dio cuenta de mi error. Seguimos charlando largo y tendido sobre varias cosas más que nada concernientes a las villas de la Hoja y también me preguntó por información sobre la villa de Muerte.

"No puedo decir gran cosa puesto que prefieren estar al margen de todas las demás villas." Afirmé yo. "Pero... supongo que una alianza con ella sería provechosa. Son un enemigo demasiado peligroso."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oye." Me dijo Temari apareciendo tras una esquina con Kankuro. "Creo que tenemos que hablar."

"Kankuro me pidió hablar primero." Afirmé yo. "Supongo que era sobre lo del veneno que os metieron."

"No, es sobre unos rumores." Dijo Temari. "Creo que conocías a la familia según hemos oído."

"¿Espiabais la reunión con Gaara?" Les pregunté. "Eso es algo muy feo, es vuestro hermano."

"De la que no nos fiamos era de ti." Dijo Temari. "Yo no me fío de ti. Pareces saber demasiado."

"Temari." Le dijo Kankuro. "Queríamos preguntarte si sabes algo más sobre un rumor que ha llegado a nuestros oídos."

"¿Un rumor?" Dije yo. "Si es sobre aquello con aquel tipo de esta villa os aseguro que no tuve la culpa. No era nada personal, lo juro."

"¿Qué tipo?" Dijo Temari. "No, es sobre... una chica."

"Chicas... creo que alguna hay, pero eso era trabajo. Nadie que yo conociese de antes." Afirmé.

"Es sobre una chica en concreto." Dijo Kankuro. "Una hermana nuestra que podría haber desaparecido hace tiempo."

"Olvidar eso." Les dije yo seria. "No sé de dónde lo habéis sacado, pero olvidaros de eso ya."

"¡Luego sabes algo!" Dijo Temari. "¡Por favor!"

Eso me hizo parar en seco.

"Por favor." Repitió ella.

"Por favor... tenemos que saberlo..." Me dijo Kankuro.

"Lo siento, será mejor que os olvidéis de eso." Dije yo apenada. "Haced como si nunca lo hubieseis oído... es lo mejor." Afirmé antes de volver a comenzar a andar.

Entonces fue cuando me paré de nuevo, esta vez porque tenía a cada uno cogido por una manga lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos suavemente.

"Por favor..." me dijeron casi rogando. "Por favor..."

"Vamos a otro sitio..." Dije casi sin voz.

Entonces me guiaron a una sala apartada del resto donde antes de entrar se aseguraron de que no había nadie más que pudiese oír lo que pudiese decir.

"¿Qué sabes sobre ese rumor?" Me dijo Kankuro. "¿Es cierto?"

"Por favor, quiero dejar esto muy claro desde el principio." Le pedí triste. "Voy a contaros algo pero no quiero que esto salga de aquí... ni tampoco que intentéis hacer algo después de que hablemos... oigáis lo que oigáis. Debéis jurármelo."

"Pero..." Dijo Kankuro.

"Jurádmelo." Les pedí yo.

"Lo juro." Dijo Temari.

"Yo también." Dijo Kankuro. "Lo juro."

"Si rompéis vuestra palabra yo misma os mataré antes de que alcancéis vuestro objetivo." Afirmé yo sentándome.

"Sí." Dijo Temari. "Somos conscientes de eso"

"Te juramos que oigamos lo que oigamos no haremos nada." Afirmó Kankuro.

Entonces yo suspiré. No planeaba decirles gran cosa, pero al menos sí aclararles un poco las cosas.

"Está bien, veré qué puedo deciros..." Acabé cediendo.

"¿Es cierto que hay una hermana o hermano que desapareció hace tiempo?" Me dijo Kankuro.

"Tú tenías un año y medio o algo así, y ella tenía ya dos y pico o tres." Afirmé yo. "Es lógico que no recordéis nada de eso. Aunque... ahora mismo, cualquier cosa que hagáis por buscarle será en vano. No quiere ser encontrada, y por vuestro bien, os recomiendo que ni lo intentéis."

"Entonces le conoces." Me dijo Temari. "Dínoslo ¿la conoces?. ¿Cómo es?. ¿Sabe quién es?"

"Sí, la conozco." Asentí yo. "Hemos coincidido en mis viajes varias veces. Si ella se enterase de que os estoy contando esto... me mataría. No, en serio, lo mejor es que lo olvidéis, olvidad que tenéis más hermanos que vosotros tres y punto, por favor."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Kankuro. "Es nuestra hermana."

"Ella no quiere oír ni hablar de vosotros." Les dije yo soltándolo al final. "Ni de vosotros ni de nada que tenga que ver con la villa de la arena."

Eso hizo que se callasen por fin; aún así, me dolió tener que ser tan sincera.

"Lo siento, pero no es posible hacerle cambiar de idea. Así que cuanto antes os olvidéis del tema mejor para vosotros, para ella y para todos." Les dije apenada y seria. "Odia a la villa que permitió que la secuestrasen y dejó de buscarla al cabo de unos días. Algunos no estamos hechos para perdonar tan fácilmente." Afirmé antes de irme.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo entonces Temari alcanzándome en el pasillo. "¿Por qué nos odia tanto?"

"Porque la abandonaron a su suerte con solo 9 años; porque vuestro padre la abandonó, a su propia primogénita; porque vuestro padre encerró ese demonio dentro de su propio hijo y mató a su madre..." Dije yo soltándome y mirándolas con la frialdad del hielo. "Toda una vida creciendo sola, aprendiendo a sobrevivir por las malas es demasiado para cualquiera. La soledad y el odio te hacen dura y fría como el hielo." Afirmé yo. "Por favor, no digáis nada a Gaara, solo serviría para hacerle más daño y él ya está suficientemente perturbado como para perturbarlo más con esto... Olvidaros del tema, es lo único que podéis hacer. No podréis encontrarla, y si lo hacéis os matarán."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hachi, estás silenciosa." Me dijo Kakashi mientras yo estaba mirando al horizonte desde los acantilados que rodeaban la ciudad. "¿Ocurre algo?. ¿Acaso te encuentras mal de nuevo?"

"Estoy bien." Dije yo. "Ka... ¿alguna vez has tenido que sentir el dilema entre tu palabra a un amigo y lo que sientes que debes hacer?"

"Piensas demasiado." Me dijo dándome un toque en la frente. "Te tomas todo demasiado a pecho, así solo consigues pasarlo mal."

"Bueno, con un tardón despreocupado en el grupo ya es suficiente." Afirmé yo con ironía. "En serio."

"Alguna vez." Me dijo. "Pero si tu lo has hecho, estoy seguro que hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho estará bien."

En silencio, de pronto sonreí y me volví para darle un toquecito suave en el hombre durante unos segundos.

"Gracias, Ka." Dije yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, llegó un ave a nosotros. Estábamos en el puesto de vigía de las murallas y el vigilante extendió el brazo, en cambio no fue a él sino a mí a quien se le posó en el brazo que estiré cuando vi que venía a mí.

"¿Para ti?" Dijo el vigía confundido.

"Si esta mujer juntase a todos sus amigos, conocidos y gente que simpatiza con ella..." Dijo Kakashi. "Podría formar un ejército para devastar cualquier villa."

"Uno, no pienso juntar a todos, especialmente cuando no todos se llevan bien." Le dije yo leyendo la carta. "Y dos… ¡yo no soy tan destructiva!"

"Nooo, que va..." Dijeron los chicos.

"Vale, pues os quedáis sin saber de qué acabo de enterarme." Dije un poco molesta guardando la carta que Kiyomaru me acababa de traer y acariciándole a él la cabecita con un dedo mientras él hacía gestos de placer. "Lo siento Kiyo... no tengo premio ahora mismo."

"¿Qué necesitas?" Me dijo Kankuro.

"Carne, unos trocitos pequeños." Le dije yo. "Si tuviese un animal como un conejo por aquí lo cazaría, pero ahí fuera solo hay serpientes y ratones."

"Es posible que en alguna casa os den un poco de carne." Me dijo uno de los guardias de allí.

"Por cierto ¿vas a decirnos que pone?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"Sí, que se han cargado a un tipo." Dije yo. "Y me piden información sobre otro, así que tendré que mandar una respuesta cuando pueda. Y voy a tener que ausentarme unos días cuando regresemos a la villa."

"¿Ausentarte?" Me dijo Shikamaru.

"Hay asuntos que requieren mi atención en una villa." Dije yo. "Si no me lo han comunicado aún supongo que lo harán pronto. Y además, pediré que antes que nada se lo digan a Lady Hokage."

"¿La otra villa es…?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"La villa donde viven Cuervo y compañía, sí." Asentí yo. "Son problemas serios, muy serios."

Eso hizo que él me mirase serio, pero no dijo nada. Creo que entendió que con lo de problemas muy serios me refería a que se requería la presencia del Shikage.

No podía decirle toda la verdad sobre por qué se requería que fuese a la villa. Mis compañeros del grupo de asesinos masculinos me habían informado de que habían acabado con otro Akatsuki a riesgo de la vida de algunos del grupo y al compañero de ese Akatsuki le habían dejado… bueno, muy raro.

Además, cómo podría decirle que de nuevo giraban las cosas en torno a Itachi; Itachi estaba sentenciado a muerte, incluso por nosotros los habitantes de fuera de las villas o los de la Villa de Muerte...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Vas a decirme ya por qué se te requiere en esa villa?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"Necesitan que vaya en calidad de Shikage." Afirmé yo. "Me encantaría decirte todo, pero me temo que no tengo muchos datos. Los tipos que nos ayudaron hace tiempo cuando raptaron a Naruto me han mandado ese mensaje para decirme que han matado a un Akatsuki, otro está muy mal y como ha perdido la memoria me han pedido que lo juzgue yo."

"¿Unos Akatsuki?" Me dijo él. "¿Quienes?"

"Un ninja de la villa de la niebla." Dije yo. "Y su compañero."

De pronto, la cara de Kakashi se iluminó con miedo y temor.

"Dime que no son…"

"No te lo diré si no quieres." Dije yo.

"Sabes que está sentenciado a muerte." Me dijo él.

"Ya lo sé." Afirmé yo. "Y te juro que preferiría no ser lo la jueza, pero me han cargado ese marrón; después de todo los Uchiha son un clan de nuestra villa."

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Me dijo él.

"En cuanto regresemos a casa pediré a Tsunade un tiempo fuera por asuntos personales." Le dije yo. "Mientras tanto, desde que lo lleven a la villa y hasta que llegue yo a ella, mi gente mantendrán al hombre bajo control y será tratado como un preso a la espera de un juicio."

"Estás jugando con fuego." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Y yo te recuerdo que mi villa tiene todo asesinos a cargo de la seguridad." Le dije yo. "Además, a los presos peligrosos no lo mantenemos en la villa."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, los días fueron pasando, esa misma noche mandé la respuesta con el mismo águila tras redactar las instrucciones también.

Por otro lado, pedí prestada un ave y la mandé a Gaaka para informarle de cómo estaban las cosas por su villa y de que el rumor de su existencia acababa de llegar a oídos de dos de sus tres hermanos.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, al día siguiente, mandaron una mensaje donde Gaaka expresaba toda su ira y un trozo al final donde me pedía que dijese a sus "hermanos" que como se les ocurriese buscarla o aparecer en su camino no tendría piedad con ellos.

"Genio y figura hasta la sepultura." Afirmé sonriendo divertida mientras Temari lo leía en algo para Kankuro y ella. "Os los avisé, y yo ya me he ganado una buena por permitir que ese rumor surgiese siquiera."

"Ni que tú fueses parte de esta villa." Dijo Temari.

"Te sorprendería saber todo sobre mí." Dije divertida. "Por cierto, mañana nos vamos ya; en realidad… en realidad son solo horas. Vosotros estáis ya bien, de todas formas, cuando volváis a tener problemas mandarnos un mensaje y en poco tiempo tendréis aquí de nuevo a un grupo de ninjas de nuestra villa para ayudaros. Y ahora… creo que iré a hacer mi equipaje, sí."

"Eh." Me dijo Kankuro cogiéndome de la manga. "¿Por qué conoces tú todo eso sobre nuestra villa?"

"Tengo buena memoria." Dije sonriendo con ironía. "Y he estado en todas las villas ninja varias veces; en esta es de las que más veces he estado."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres horas después todos mis compañeros y yo volvíamos a la villa de la hoja; los miembros del Akatsuki habían desaparecido de la vista, tenía noticias de que andaban ya lejos de esa villa; ahora estaban en paradero desconocido, pero seguramente pronto volviesen a aparecer, en cuanto encontrasen a alguien para rellenar los huecos que habían quedado en su organización.

"No pareces preocupada por eso." Me dijo Neji mientras marchábamos a gran velocidad de la villa de la arena a través del desierto mientras amanecía para evitar las altas temperaturas del día y las extremadamente bajas de la noche.

"A decir verdad, no me dan tanto miedo." Afirmé. "Es posible que los componentes del Akatsuki sean realmente buenos, y como son renegados no temen a morir y matar a todos los que puedan antes de eso; pero los mejores ninjas ya están cogidos." Afirmé sonriendo. "En las villas o en grupos privados."

"A saber…" Dijo Sasuke.

"A saber la villa de la hoja, la villa de la arena, la villa de las sombras…" Dije yo nombrando las diversas villas. "La villa de muerte y unos cuatro grupos de renegados secretos y menores." Afirmé yo divertida y con ironía.


	60. Chapter 61

**Naruto 61: La partida.**

"Así que este es el maldito renegado que ese niñato tanto teme y odia…" Murmuró Cuervo cuando Jiro y el resto de muchachos llevaron a Itachi a la villa días después de mandarles un mensaje con las ordenes y explicándoles la situación. "De este me ocupo yo."

"Eh, si quieres hacerlo por motivos personales el resto también queremos." Le dijo Orquídea.

"Cuervo y Acero, vosotros dos os encargaréis de mantenerlo bajo control." Le dijo Crisantemo. "Orquídea, Zarza y tú os encargaréis de protegerlos a ellos. Ve a decírselo a ella."

"¿Tú crees que nuestra jefa lo aprobaría?" Le dijo Rosa que con su hermano estaban ayudando a llevar a Itachi que aún estaba desmayado.

"No sé si lo aprobaría o no, pero mientras ella no esté aquí, yo soy la que decide aquí."

"Vale." Le dijeron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que quieres irte." Me dijo Tsunade cuando fui a presentar mi solicitud.

"Será solo momentáneamente." Le dije yo. "Dos días para ir otros dos para volver y voy a necesitar algo de tiempo allí para solucionarlo todo antes de volver."

"Dos semanas." Me dijo Tsunade. "Tienes dos semanas contadas, catorce días, ni uno más. ¿Entendido?"

"Catorce días serán más que suficiente." Dije yo haciendo una reverencia respetuosa. "Intentaré traer novedades que pueda recoger por el camino."

"No será necesario." Me dijo Tsunade. "Tómatelo como unas pequeñas vacaciones."

"No deseo vacaciones." Afirmé yo. "Necesito atender unos negocios que no puedo contar aquí, pero prometo traer noticias cuando vuelva. Algunas podrían ser importantes para la villa."

"En ese caso…" Me dijo. "Deberías presentar un informe a tu vuelta."

"Me temo que no sería exacto." Afirmé yo.

"Lo que puedas, no necesito que me cuentes todo." Me dijo. "Esta vez puedes omitir detalles ajenos a recogida de información o ayuda prestada fuera de la misión."

"Omitiré pues horarios y detalles biológicos." Afirmé yo.

"Y también detalles demasiado explícitos de según que cosas." Afirmó ella. "En 15 días quiero que estés ya aquí."

"Antes eran catorce." Dije yo.

"Espero que sean 14, pero te daré uno más para imprevistos." Me dijo.

"Como desee." Dije yo antes de salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tan pronto como llegué a casa comencé a dejarlo todo en orden, en esos días que iba a faltar tenía citas con Inoichi para comenzar a volver verde y fértil los terrenos del huerto, así como valoraciones y otras citas más para concretar unos detalles de construcciones y demás. Tras prepararme una mochila de nuevo con todo lo que necesitase, me la cargué a la espalda y cerré la puerta tras asegurarme que dejaba todo en orden. Desde el momento en que salí del despacho de la Hokage tenía 14 días para moverme como quisiera. El llegar a la villa y entrar solamente me llevaría dos días, y eso yendo a bastante velocidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Anímate hombre." Le dijo Gai a Kakashi sonriendo mientras estaban con Iruka y Kurenai en un bar tomando un trago. "Encima que vuelves tras llevar a cabo una misión de rango B+ con éxito…"

"¿Qué te pasa Kakashi?" Le preguntó Iruka.

"Esto me huele a mí a problemas con un compañero." Dijo el barman bromeando.

"Hachi." Dijeron a la vez Iruka y Kurenai.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto ahora?" Dijo Gai.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes tú también Kurenai?" Le dijo Kakashi ignorando la pregunta de Gai.

"Vamos, estaba cantado." Dijo ella. "¿Qué han sido?. ¿Dos años esperando oír de ella por cualquier fuente? Pero si te has pasado todo el rato yendo a lo que ahora es su casa a ver si había regresado."

"Pues ahora se vuelve a ir." Dijo Kakashi dejando el vaso con demasiada fuerza sin darse cuenta de ello. "Y a saber hasta cuando."

"Pse…" Dijo Gai riéndose. "¡Pensaba que era algo grave!"

"Es algo grave… Al menos para mí." Dijo Kakashi casi dudando al acabar la frase.

"Pero si tiene una solución muy fácil." Dijo Iruka.

"Si tanto te importa que se vuelva a perder, ve a Tsunade y pide que te de un tiempo fuera. Como hace mucho que no has pedido uno te lo dará." Afirmó Kurenai

Kakashi no dijo nada, parecía pensar.

"Lo lógico sería que hicieses eso, pero…" Dijo Gai. "Si Tsunade descubre por qué lo haces igual monta en cólera. Sería saltarse uno de los pilares de los ninjas."

"Pero eso debería dar igual." Dijo Iruka. "Lo que importa es que haya ese sentimiento compartido entre ambos."

"Bueno, va siendo hora de que me vaya." Dijo Kakashi levantándose de golpe. "Tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que vuelves a irte fuera de la villa." Me dijo Inoichi que fue al último que visité antes de irme de allí por esas dos semanas. "No sé yo… eso de que vengas y no te dejen descansar un día entero antes de volver a sacarte de aquí…"

"Casi lo prefiero así." Dije sonriendo. "No me gusta estar quieta demasiado tiempo, me aburro, y te aseguro que no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer aburrida."

Eso le hizo reírse mientras cogía las llaves que le había dejado para acceder al patio privado porque iba a dejarlo cerrado.

"Eh, cuídate vale." Me dijo mientras salía de allí con él hasta la puerta. "No me gustaría que regresases mal herida."

"No creo." Dije yo sonriendo. "Es difícil matar a alguien al que no le importa morir. Aunque… creo que ahora sí podría morir… estoy comenzando a pensar que tengo algo."

"Me temo que no te entiendo." Me dijo sonriendo pero confundido.

Entonces me acerqué a él y le hice señas de que no dijese nada.

"Creo que estoy comenzando a pensar que tengo amigos que me queréis, un hogar al que volver y el propósito de devolver a mi clan la vida… pero no se lo digas a nadie… No quiero que nadie sepa que también yo tengo mis debilidades."

Eso volvió a hacerle reír mientras yo caminaba por la calle para ir hacia la salida.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan llena como desde que había vuelto al pueblo; los dos años fuera fueron casi un infierno para mí, dudas, dolor, incertidumbre… y también las noches en vela por lo que estaba a punto de hacer o lo que había hecho ese día; a veces, me sorprendía pensando, recordando más bien, momentos que había pasado en ese último tiempo en Konoha y con los compañeros. Por algún momento les echaba de menos.

"Eh ¿tan pronto te vas ya?" Me dijo Kotetsu en la puerta.

"Tengo asuntos que me reclaman fuera de aquí." Afirmé yo. "Pero esta vez volveré pronto."

"Jo, ahora que parecía que íbamos a volver a tener algo de movimiento por aquí vas y te marchas otra vez…"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?" Me preguntó Kotetsu con un lapicero en la mano.

"Dos semanas." Dije yo. "Lady Tsunade ya esta informada al respecto, pero supongo que un parte desde aquí es un parte."

"Eh, apuntarme también a mí." Afirmó Kakashi apareciendo junto a mí. "Yo también tengo que salir por motivos personales."

"¿Tú también?" Le dije yo. "Vaya, no me digas que te han vuelto a cargar otro muerto. ¿Te vas tú solo?" Añadí cuando no vi a nadie más con él.

"Digamos que solo a ojos de la mayoría." Me dijo él rascándose la nuca. "Tengo que hacer de canguro de alguien; se ve que alguien no sabe comportarse como debe por muy mayor que sea." Afirmó mirándome de reojo.

"Vale, pues ya esta." Dijo Izumo apuntando los datos de Kakashi. "¿Los dos motivos personales?"

"No." Dije yo.

"Sí." Afirmó Kakashi a la vez.

"Sí." Me corregí yo tras mirar sorprendida a Kakashi.

"Si no fuese demasiado improbable diría que os vais a ir juntos." Dijo Kotetsu irónicamente.

"Qué tontería…" Dije yo. "Seguro que Kakashi tiene algo mejor que hacer que acompañarme."

"Tengo que llevar un mensaje a un sitio y ya de paso aprovecho para pasar allí unos días y descansar." Dijo Kakashi para su ficha en el parte de salidas de la entrada. "Si ya tenéis todo se nos hace tarde, habría que salir ya. Al menos yo tengo un camino largo."

"Yo también." Afirmé yo.

"Vale, iros ya." Nos dijeron los dos guardias de la entrada a la vez. "Y buen viaje."

Yo salí andando y Kakashi siguió mi paso, cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos de la aldea, por fin hablamos con claridad.

"Kakashi ¿a dónde has dicho que vas?" Le dije yo.

"A la Villa de la Muerte." Me dijo. "Tengo que llevar un mensaje a alguien de allí, se ve que han cogido a alguien que nos interesa y…"

"Vuelve a casa." Le dije yo. "No vas a poder participar en el juicio, pierdes el tiempo."

"Ya, claro." Dijo él. "Además, supongo que ahora que esa villa y Konoha son 'aliadas' me permitirán estar algún día allí."

"No podrás seguir mi paso; además…" Le dije yo. "¿Conoces las reglas?"

"Explícamelas tú entonces." Me dijo él. "Tu cargo debe garantizarme que las conoces todas."

"No podrás viajar todo lo deprisa que deberíamos." Le dije yo.

"Eso es porque siempre me has visto con otros." Afirmó él. "¿Acaso te crees que eres la única rápida aquí?"

Eso me hizo sonreír. No es que no quisiera que viniese conmigo, me encantaba que quisiese venir conmigo…

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Hay que llegar usando solo dos días, lo que significa que nada de dormir mucho rato y carrera rápida casi todo el rato. En cuanto a las normas… te explicaré los básicos de camino. Ahora… ¡cógeme si puedes!"


	61. Chapter 62

**Naruto 62: Llegada a la Villa Oculta de Muerta. El preso.**

"¿Vas bien Kakashi?" Le pregunté yo gritando y colgando segura de la pared vertical que protegía la entrada de visitantes de la villa.

"Mejor que tú." Afirmó él gritando también. "Sigo sin entender por qué para entrar hay que usar esta entrada que está tan inaccesible."

"Esta es la entrada de visitantes." Afirmé divertida.

Ambos gritábamos, pero no era porque estuviésemos discutiendo, sino porque en esa pared, los vientos eran tan fuertes que provocaban un silbido continuo en los oídos y había que gritar para oírse.

"Así que hay más entradas." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Está otra para carromatos de comida." Afirmé yo. "Y otra entrada para los soldados de la villa, solo que esa la última vez que vine estaba bloqueada."

Poco a poco estábamos ya casi llegando al borde de la taberna, y cuando llegásemos, habría que pasar sin parar a descansar.

"¿Sabes que vas a ser un afortunado?" Le dije jadeando un poco cuando llegamos ambos al borde del pequeño llano de la taberna. "Hace años que no entra nadie de fuera a la villa y vive para contarlo."

"Que suerte." Dijo él con ironía. "Supongo que ahora hay que esperar en la casa esta antes de entrar ¿no?"

"Hoy no." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Hay un camino un poco largo en cuanto pasemos a la grieta, en cuanto recuperemos un poco la respiración podremos entrar."

Llevábamos ya dos días y medio desde mi permiso, otros dos y medio que gastaríamos para volver hacían un total de cinco días; aún teníamos unos nueve para que me ocupase yo del asunto de la captura de Itachi y la valoración del mismo antes de considerar siquiera que se quedase o que mis chicos y chicas lo usasen como blanco para entretenerse matando a alguien. Kakashi tendría que estar por la villa una vez entregase su mensaje a quien quiera que fuese que se lo tenía que dar.

"¿Vamos?" Le pregunté a Kakashi cuando recuperé el aliento de nuevo.

"Llevamos dos días y pico corriendo, espero que luego podamos descansar bien donde quiera que esté ubicada esa villa."

"Me ocuparé de que te traten bien." Afirmé yo acercándome a la entrada de la grieta y emitiendo el reclamo a Ranko.

"¿Qué haces?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"Shhhh, calla y observa." Dije yo para volver a la carga.

Supuse que Kakashi no podría oír lo que estaba haciendo, pero supe que Ranko o familia sí podrían, y en efecto, pronto vimos un par de ojos ambarinos encendidos en el centro de la cueva seguido de un gruñido de amenaza.

"Kobu, tranquilo, soy yo." Le dije yo al ver que los ojos no eran tan grandes como para ser de Ranko. "Este hombre es un amigo, un enviado de una villa aliada; está conmigo."

"Ha-chan." Me dijo entonces una voz grave y firme mientras paraban de gruñir. "¿Quién es el otro?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Contestó él cuando le di un codazo en las costillas para que contestase. "¿Qué hace ahora?"

"Avisa de nuestra llegada." Afirmé yo mientras pasábamos por el túnel y le cogía la mano. "Esto está protegido hasta unos niveles que no te imaginas. Ten en cuenta que ahí dentro hay mucha gente, a algunos aún les buscan y cualquier caza-recompensas que entrase tendría aquí un buen botín."

"Ya, claro." Dijo él agarrando mi mano con firmeza. "A veces me pregunto si no tenéis miedo de que os encuentren y por eso os protegéis tanto."

Justo entonces una bola de pelo más grande que yo me derribó y Kakashi se asustó.

"Para ya, Inu." Dije riéndome cuando me chupó la cara por todos lados. "Me estás dando una ducha terrible…"

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Me dijo Kakashi al ver el enorme lobo desgreñado y cruzado a saber qué cosa enorme.

"Esto es un cachorro de Ranko." Le dije yo. "La madre no era de la villa, pero se lo dejó a Ranko y desde entonces nosotros lo hemos cuidado junto con su padre. Supongo que habrá oído mi llamada y por eso ha venido a recogernos."

Creo que a Kakashi no le hacía ninguna gracia ese cachorro que abultaba casi como Akamaru, pero seguro que si hubiese visto a su padre o a la madre se hubiese asustado más aún.

"Oye, Ka." Le dije yo. "Tengo una idea, monta en él y así llegaremos antes."

"Estás de broma ¿verdad?" Me dijo. "Esa cosa, lo que sea… no parece muy fiable."

"Vamos, llorica." Le dije yo con ironía montando en la espalda del animal. "Inu es un chico fuerte, podrá con los dos; no es tan rápido o fuerte como su padre pero bueno, aún está creciendo."

Como Kakashi parecía pensárselo, le susurré algo al oído del pequeño Inu y este le cogió de la ropa con los dientes y se puso a correr arrastrándole a él todo el camino.

"Esto es muy divertido." Grité yo riéndome.

"Yo no le veo la gracia a que un perro enorme me arrastre por un túnel oscuro y que no sé cuando o dónde acaba."

"A este paso nos costará solo unos minutos." Afirmé yo divertida. "Relájate y disfruta."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Woa!" Grité yo mientras Inu saltaba fuera de la entrada a la grieta pasadizo y salíamos volando por la misma a la luz del día en la Villa de la Muerte. "¿Estás bien, Ka?" Le pregunté yo cuando Inu paró en seco.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba desmayado y torcí el morro decepcionada.

"Desde luego… que hombre… dormirse en una situación como esta…" Dije bajando de Inu. "Gracias peque." Le dije a este rascándole bajo la barbilla y llevándome un montón de babas del mismo.

"¡Inu, maldito bichejo!" Gritó entonces una señora llegando con una escoba. "¡Ya te enseñaré yo a robarme las sábanas que cuelgo para que se sequen!. ¡Ah, lady Hachiko!" Dijo reparando en mí con Kakashi colgando con un brazo suyo alrededor de mis hombros. "Siento mucho el escándalo…"

"Inu malo." Le dije yo al cachorro. "¿Qué te he dicho de robar? Mal, muy mal. Inu malo." Le reprendí. "Devuélvele ahora mismo a la señora su ropa, cachorro malo."

El pobre agachó las orejas y se sentó lloriqueando.

"Lo siento." Le dije yo. "Me temo que los cachorros necesitan hacer este tipo de trastadas. Pagaré los desperfectos." Añadí agachando la cabeza.

"No… no es necesario." Me dijo la señora agitando las manos. "Siempre que las roba acabamos encontrándolas por algún rincón, sucias pero no rotas."

"Vaya, siento los problemas que este cachorro pueda causar." Dije yo.

"Mi señora… ese hombre…" Me dijo.

"Ah, tranquila." Le dije mostrándole a Kakashi aún desmayado por la impresión de ser arrastrado a tanta velocidad. "Me temo que está desmayado. Por cierto, necesito encontrar a Crisantemo y Oro. ¿Les has visto?"

"No, pero es posible que estén en el edificio central." Me dijo la señora recordándolo de golpe.

"Muchas gracias." Dije sonriendo. "Ah, ahí viene Inu con la ropa sustraída. Inu malo, eso no se hace." Le reñí yo. "Devuélvelo."

Con cuidado el cachorro dejó la ropa, ahora sucia, en el suelo y entonces lo empujó con el morro hacia nosotras.

"Gracias." Le dijo la señora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, llegamos al centro de la villa mientras yo llevaba a Kakashi como podía hasta allí. A nuestro paso, la poca gente que estaba despierta hacía gestos alegres y de respeto y yo contestaba con sonrisas a medias bajo mi máscara.

"Ah, Hachi." Me dijo Oro cuando me vio junto con su hermana, tan pronto reparó en Kakashi se puso serio. "¿Qué hace ese aquí?"

"Vino a traer un mensaje." Dije yo mientras lo sujetaba mejor. "Además, es un aliado y por esta vez yo respondo por él. Me ha acompañado hasta aquí, pero cuando el pequeño Inu lo trajo arrastrando cogido con los dientes por las ropas creo que se desmayó, así que no creo que se acuerde del camino."

"Oh, no…" Dijo Rosa. "Otra vez se ha vuelto a escapar de esas…"

"Eso parece." Dije yo sonriendo con ironía. "Vamos… es un cachorro, es lógico que se escape del control de todos para mordisquear algunas cosas."

"Ya te vale." Me dijo Acero apareciendo. "Hace días que recibimos tu petición y aviso, te has toma demasiado tiempo…"

"Vale, lo siento." Dije yo. "Por cierto, no es que haya llegado tarde."

"Es que el resto hemos llegado antes." Dijeron ellos a coro sabiéndose de memoria mis respuestas y haciéndome sonreír.

"Venga, a ver si conseguimos despertar a nuestro amigo y puedo irme a buscar al preso y a los encargados de custodiados."

"Eso es fácil." Me dijo Rosa. "Que duerma con los solteros."

"Me temo que lo más lógico es que viniese a dormir a mi casa, pero…" Dije mordiéndome un labio.

"Tu casa no tiene cuarto de invitados." Me dijo Oro. "Y sabes que no vives sola."

"Ya, a mi también me hace ilusión dormir aquí, pero me gustaría más si pudiese compartir la casa con mis dos hombres favoritos."

"Lo que sea." Dijo Rosa.

Entonces sentí un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Llegas tarde, jefa." Me dijo Orquídea.

"Lo siento, además de que me ha costado volver a la villa y luego conseguir permiso para venir."

"Y encima nos traes un peso extra." Afirmó Plata amenazando con darle un golpe a Kakashi que aún estaba desmayado.

"Eh, que es un enviado." Dije yo. "No es justo darle un golpe."

"Solo para despertarle." Me dijo él mirándome.

"Ya tendréis tiempo de entreteneros un poco cuando comencemos el juicio." Dije yo. "Bueno, Oro y Rosa, os dejo encargados de acomodar al visitante; yo me voy a ver al preso y a valorar los daños. ¿Algo que deba saber para que no me asuste al verle?"

"Nada fuera de lo normal." Dijo Zarza.

"Vale, le habéis dado un poco." Dije yo entonces. "No, si en el fondo lo sabía. En fin…"

"Hachi ¿podemos despertarle?" Me dijo Oro.

"Nada de golpes." Dije yo. "Zarza, ocúpate tú, porfa."

"Será un placer." Dijo ella entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Bella… do… na?" Dijo una voz suave detrás de mí mientras pasaba por el barrio de mujeres solteras.

"¡Belladona!" Dijo otra voz mientras alguien se colgaba de mi cuello. "¡Sabía que habías llegado!"

"Vale, vale." Dije yo sonriendo y apoyando mi mano en la espalda de Margarita con un gesto dulce. "Margarita, cualquiera diría que hace siglos que no nos vemos."

"Eso mismo digo yo." Me dijo Edelways mientras Margarita me soltaba sonrojada. "Por cierto ¿puedes contarnos qué hace un tipo como ese renegado de tu villa sin escrúpulos en nuestra villa?"

"Ya ves, como saben mi procedencia, me lo mandan aquí." Le dije entonces bromeando. "¿Qué hay Loto?"

"Estoy… bien." Me dijo ella tras dudar sobre cómo o qué contestar pero sonriendo. "Bien, esto es tranquilo."

"Me alegro." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Me preguntaba dónde estaba todo el mundo pero veo que nada cambia por aquí."

"Han admitido a algunos aldeanos más." Me dijo Edelways. "Pero no ha sido nada importante, echas un par de firmas y listo. El problema va a estar con el tipo ese de tu villa."

"Ya, ahora iba a verle." Afirmé yo. "Por cierto ¿recordáis a mi amigo Kakashi? El de pelo blanco en punta con un ojo tapado y una venda como yo de nariz para abajo; está por aquí. Margarita y Loto, cuento con vosotras para que le entretengáis un poco mientras yo estoy ocupada. Ya he dejado dicho que le despertasen y que le llevasen a algún lado para alojarlo."

"Bien." Dijo Margarita cuadrándose a lo militar y haciéndome aguantar la risa. "Haremos como nos digas."

"Descansen." Le dije bromeando. "Por cierto, dónde están el resto. Ya he visto a los chicos salvo a Cuervo que supongo que estará vigilando al preso; a Rosa, Orquídea y Zarza."

"Crisantemo está con Cuervo controlando al preso." Me dijo Edelways. "Nosotras veníamos de allí para tomar un descanso y pedirles a los hermanitos que fuesen para allí. Mandrágora está allí ya, supongo que estarán controlándola para que no ataque a ese tipo."

"Entonces iré yo a ocuparme de eso." Dije yo. "Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Kakashi despertando y cubriéndose las orejas para intentar escapar del ruido chirriante que había producido Zarza para despertarlo y viéndose de pronto rodeado por la mayoría de la armada de la villa. "¿Qué pasa aquí? Vengo a traer un mensaje."

"Ya lo sabíamos." Le dijo Plata contra la pared.

"Belladona nos lo ha contado." Afirmó su hermana. "Y nos ha pedido que te tratemos como un huésped."

"Creo que piensa que eres alguien que no es una amenaza." Afirmó Acero.

A ojos de Kakashi, ellos no parecían intimidados para nada, más bien parecían aburridos.

"¿Y bien?. ¿Qué mensaje y para quién lo traes?" Le preguntó Oro.

"Es un mensaje para el Shikage." Dijo Kakashi frotándose la cabeza que le dolía horrores ahora. "Así que cuando venga se lo diré."

"Comienza a hablar." Le dijo Plata amenazándole con la mirada. "Porque es muy raro que sabiendo quién es nuestro Shikage no se lo hayas dicho por el camino y te hayas ahorrado el viaje."

"Me mandaron decírselo aquí." Se defendió Kakashi. "Así que aquí se lo pienso decir. ¿Dónde se ha metido?"

"Se ha ido a valorar al preso." Le dijo Orquídea. "Nos ha encargado que te busquemos un sitio para pasar la noche o el tiempo hasta que decidas irte."

"Supongo que no me va a dejar pasarla en casa del Hokage en calidad de invitado de honor…" Dijo frotándose la cabeza de nuevo.

"No te pases de listo." Le dijo Acero. "Se nos ha prohibido ponerte un dedo encima, pero si nos provocas…"

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y entraron las tres que nos habíamos encontrado antes.

"Perdón por el retraso." Dijo Margarita callándose al ver a Kakashi.

"Eh, vagos." Les dijo Edelways. "Oro y Rosa, teníais que haber ido al cambio de turno. Mandrágora está sola para controlar al preso. Crisantemo os va a meter una bronca…"

"Jo, ahora que parecía que esto se iba a poner interesante…" Se quejó Rosa suspirando.

"Anda, vamos." Dijo Oro. "Ya nos divertiremos esta noche en el bar."

"¿Esta noche en el bar?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Siempre que podemos nos reunimos en un bar." Le explicó Orquídea desde la mesa donde estaba sentada. "Nuestra Belladona se pasará por allí para no perder las costumbres."

"Vaya…" Dijo Kakashi.

"Perdona…" Le murmuró Loto. "Si quieres podemos… enseñarte… la villa."

"Lo que quiere decir Loto es que nos han pedido que te acompañemos por aquí." Le dijo Edelways acabando de redactar un papel y poniéndolo en un rollo que al acabar enrolló y mantuvo en sus manos. "Loto y Margarita te acompañarán mientras yo subo el informe que nos toca y hago un par de cosas más."

"Claro." Dijo él. "Como queráis."

"Chicas, si queréis os acompaño." Les dijo Acero. "Por si acaso."

"No, no importa." Dijo Margarita. "Es amigo de Belladona…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Cuervo ¿era necesario eso?" Le dije apareciendo tras de él.

"Me aburría." Afirmó él.

"Eso le generará ira, no nos conviene que la sienta." Afirmé yo.

"No puede vernos." Afirmó él mientras Crisantemo aparecía a la vista.

"Hola Crisantemo." Le dije yo para que ella hiciese un gesto y yo volviese a hablar a Cuervo. "Creo que mis órdenes eran que lo mantuvieseis calmado, con ilusiones, con sonidos… eso os lo dejaba a vosotros."

"Vale, vale." Me dijo. "Lo he pillado, no vuelvo a entretenerme con eso, lo siento."

"Ya tendrás oportunidad de entretenerte un poco otro día." Dije yo. "Ahora abrirme y paso a interrogarle y valorarlo."

"¿Estás segura de que es algo sabio?" Me preguntó Crisantemo. "Es Itachi Uchiha, está buscado por asesinato."

"Es un renegado de mi villa; mató a todo su clan salvo a su hermano Sasuke, por eso es un renegado de mi villa y le buscan para matarlo." Le dije yo. "Le conozco desde pequeña, es más o menos de mi edad aunque no lo parezca. Le conozco bastante bien, o eso creía al menos…"

"Está bien." Me dijo Crisantemo. "Pasa."

"Fénix ¿quieres que entre contigo?" Me dijo Cuervo.

"No creo que sea necesario." Le dije. "No creo que me recuerde si es cierto que ha perdido la memoria, pero si no lo ha hecho… te aseguro que no se meterá conmigo o estará de verdad loco."

"Pero la última vez…" Me dijo.

"Le he encontrado más veces después de que raptase a su hermano y Naruto." Afirmé yo entonces. "No se atrevería a enfrentarse cara a cara a mí a no ser que tenga una ventaja muy superior de gente contra mí."

"Así que sabe lo que se hace." Me dijo Crisantemo sonriendo con ironía. "Muy bien, tú misma. Te lo mantendremos bajo control."

"Me he traído unos gusanitos de sombra." Afirmé yo sacando una bolsa que se revolvía mucho.

Entonces ambo asintieron y me abrieron una vía de entrada a la celda de contención de ese hombre tan peligroso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que esto es la Villa Oculta de la Muerte." Dijo Kakashi mientras paraban en la plaza de mi casa tras un paseo donde le mostraron los principales encantos de la villa.

"Sí." Dijo Loto. "Es… nuestro hogar."

"Y ese de ahí es el edificio más importante de la villa." Dijo Margarita.

"¿Ese montón de ruinas?" Dijo Kakashi viendo lo que eran las ruinas de una casa cochambrosa y donde las malas hierbas y hiedras campaban a sus anchas saliendo incluso de los ladrillos y haciendo agujeros en las paredes.

"¡No son un montón de ruinas!" Le dijo Loto con las mejillas encendidas. "Son…" Dijo avergonzada de su salida sobre-exaltada.

"Son las ruinas de la primera casa de la villa." Dijo Margarita. "La primera casa donde vivieron los dos primeros habitantes de la villa."

Kakashi las miró un poco sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo. Ambas miraban ese montón de ruinas y pedruscos como si estuviesen viendo una aparición divina, un enorme castillo digno de un emperador.

"¿Y quiénes eran?" Preguntó temiéndose saber la respuesta.

"Belladona y Cuervo." Dijeron las dos a la vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Te aseguro que no sé de qué me hablas." Dijo Itachi levantándose tras una caída causada posiblemente por Cuervo o por el simple hecho de que parecía estar muy débil. "No sé quién es ese Akasuke del que hablas."

"Akatsuki." Le corregí yo. "Y no es una persona, son muchas… En fin, creo que va a haber que llevarte al centro de interrogatorios público."

"¿A dónde?" Me preguntó él escamado.

"A un sitio diferente." Afirmé yo. "Para un interrogatorio de verdad."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "¿He hecho algo malo que no puedo recordar?"

"Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada." Afirmé yo. "Serás llevado al centro de interrogatorios y allí se te interrogará. No puedo decirte más."

Entonces, con cuidado le presioné en la base del cuello poniendo mucho cuidado en cogerlo antes de que se cayese desplomado al suelo.

"Belladona, creo que sería mejor que lo llevásemos nosotros." Me dijo Crisantemo.

"Oro y yo lo llevaremos." Afirmó Cuervo entrando y cogiéndomelo mientras Oro corría a echarle una mano.

"Está bien." Dije yo. "Llevarlo a la sala especial, yo voy a avisar al resto."

"¿También a tu amigo extranjero?" Me dijo Rosa. "Porque creo que Margarita o Loto acabarán quitándotelo si sigues dejándole con unas chicas tan femeninas como ellas."

"Bueno, eso está por ver." Afirmé yo diabólicamente. "Llevarle allí, aseguraros de que no se vaya a largar y mientras yo voy a avisar al resto del público para que vaya. Eh, y nada de desmembramientos esta vez."

"Ya has oído Mandrágora." Le dijo Crisantemo a la chica con la venda sobre los ojos que apareció de pronto en medio del pasadizo de salida. "Nada de pasárselo bien con este preso."

Ella entonces asintió e hizo unos gestos rápidos.

"No, tampoco nada de dejarle inutilizado." Le dije yo. "Ya te dejaré entretenerte un poco más adelante."


	62. Chapter 63

**Naruto 63: El preso maldito. Llegada a la Villa de Muerte.**

"¿A quién hemos pillado esta vez?" Preguntó Narciso bostezando un poco.

"Al preso que teníamos bajo vigilancia exhaustiva." Le dijo Plata. "Espero que nuestra querida Shikage nos deje entretenernos un poco." Afirmó él por su pinganillo y vistiendo un uniforme especial con careta y capucha.

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué vosotros podéis estar ahí y nosotras no." Afirmó Narciso.

"Porque vuestros poderes no son útiles para interrogar." Les dijo Crisantemo con otra careta.

"¿Qué pensáis hacerle?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Eso es cosa de Belladona." Le dijo Margarita. "Normalmente los interrogatorios aquí son muy raros."

"Solo traen aquí a los prisioneros de guerra que se juegan la vida con su información." Dijo Liss.

"¿Y no puedes ver cómo acabará todo esto?" Le preguntó Narciso.

"Es todo muy confuso." Dijo Liss. "A veces veo muerte y otras veo a ese hombre con nosotros, libre… pero está diferente…"

"¿Acaso piensa perdonarle la vida?" Dijo Kakashi. "¡Sería traición a nuestra villa!"

"Si ella lo perdona…" Dijo Loto. "Tendréis que enfrentaros… a todos."

"Si ella decide perdonarle nosotros acataremos la decisión." Afirmó Cuervo. "Aunque no nos guste."

"Como le perdone yo pienso hacerle la vida imposible a ese tipo." Afirmó Acero. "Por lo que le hizo a alguien que conozco."

En ese momento, yo entré a la sala, esta vez vistiendo una bata negra y la careta como el resto pero sobre la cabeza en vez de cubriéndome la cara.

"Podéis sentaros." Dije mirando a los cristales de aquella sala como la especial de interrogatorios en Konoha. "Vamos a comenzar."

"Toma asiento." Le dijo Narciso a Kakashi mientras uno a uno los que estaban dentro del salón de interrogaciones iba haciendo un gesto cada uno para presentarse. "Ahora que ha llegado esto va a ir para rato."

"He evaluado psíquicamente al acusado, no encontrando nada que demuestre que mienta en lo concerniente a sus recuerdos. No obstante hoy y en lo sucesivo será evaluado no solo por mí sino por el cuerpo al completo de interrogadores para intentar sacar nuevos datos acerca del individuo llamado Uchiha Itachi en el resto de villas, renegado de la Villa de Konoha por cargos de asesinato de su propio clan y enemigo de todas las villas durante años, igualmente, miembro del grupo enemigo llamado Akatsuki y culpable de numerosos asesinatos siendo tal."

"Así que ese hombre es enemigo de esta villa también." Dijo Kakashi.

"Sí, en general es enemigo de todas las villas." Afirmó Edelways. "Ahí dentro no va a pasarlo bien, hay gente que le odia."

"Se recuerda a los espectadores que para evitar distracciones, se ruega procuren hacer los comentarios ajenos al caso fuera de los micrófonos de los intercomunicadores." Pedí yo entonces.

"Perdón." Dijo Kakashi para que yo asintiese y siguiese con la información general del caso.

"A nosotros también nos extrañó la posición de Belladona hacia este preso en concreto." Afirmó Margarita tras tapar su micrófono con la mano. "No suele hacer las cosas así."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Kakashi tapando el micrófono.

"Normalmente a los presos de la calaña de este tipo nos deja herirlos." Dijo Edelways tapando su micro también. "Con ataques especiales o bien con armamento. Y también nos deja juguetear un poco con ellos, en especial a Cuervo y los otros capaces de manejar las mentes o voluntades, usarles como títeres. Los métodos de interrogación suelen ser muy duros."

"Pero esta vez no nos ha dejado a nadie ponerle un dedo encima." Afirmó Margarita.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Kakashi mirando cómo acababa mi discurso y ordenaba despertar a Itachi que estaba atado en una silla.

"Eh, estaros atentos." Dije yo mientras Acero le pegaba un golpe a Itachi para despertarle. "Ahora es cuando empieza la acción. ¡Eh!" Dije entonces. "Nada de sangre por ahora."

"Como desees." Me dijo entonces Acero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bien, por hoy dejémoslo." Dije yo cuando ya llevábamos como unas 13 a 15 horas de interrogatorio 'suave'. "Vayamos a descansar y continuaremos con el interrogatorio cuando hayamos recuperado las fuerzas."

"¿Y a dónde me van a llevar a mí?" Preguntó Itachi fríamente.

"Serás devuelto a la prisión hasta entonces." Dije yo. "Como medida preventiva hasta que decidamos qué hacer."

Entonces miré a Cuervo y tras asentir hizo dormir a Itachi que se desplomó y le cogieron entre varios después de que yo le pusiese unos gusanos sombra sobre los que puse unos pequeños sellos para que los dejasen en contacto directo con Itachi a unos tiempos determinados y separados durante un día y medio. Tras eso dejé que Cuervo y Narciso se lo llevasen de nuevo a su celda de contención y todos salimos.

"Hachi." Me dijo Kakashi.

"¿Tú también has estado gozando del espectáculo?" Le dije seria del cansancio.

"Esto no es un espectáculo." Afirmó él. "Es un circo. ¿Qué esperas para acabar con él?"

"Antes quiero saber cosas." Le dije yo. "Pensaba sonsacarle sobre los planes de Akatsuki, pero al parecer no hay nada en su cabeza, cero." Dije suspirando. "Estoy un poco baja de moral, así que preferiría no tener que dar muchas explicaciones sobre ello... Por cierto ¿te han enseñado ya el pueblo?"

"Más o menos." Me dijo. "No sabía yo que era tan grande este sitio."

"Creo que más de la mitad de casas aún están deshabitadas." Dije sonriendo. "Cuando construimos el pueblo hicimos un montón de casas para que cuando alguien llegase o encontrásemos a algún hombre o mujer en las mismas condiciones que nosotros una vez pasamos lo acogeríamos y no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo sin casa."

"Sorprendente." Dijo Kakashi sorprendido. "Estáis en todo."

"Por cierto ¿te han dicho ya dónde duermes?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, cerca de las ruinas de tu casa." Afirmó él. "Pensaba que iba a dormir contigo…"

"Lo siento, pero en mi casa no se permite pasar a nadie la noche." Le dije yo. "Pero con un poco de suerte si te asomas a la ventana podremos vernos. Desde mi habitación se ven parte de las habitaciones de las casas de las Flores y de los Metales."

"Aún así…" Dijo Kakashi. "Está bien, entiendo la razón, tú eres la Shikage. Está bien." Dijo sonriendo. "Me asomaré a la ventana por las noches."

"Por cierto." Dije sonriendo mientras llegábamos a la Plaza de la Luna. "Cuando necesitamos cenar hay unos bares preciosos por aquí cerca. Y luego yo suelo ir a veces al puerto junto al lago. Para relajarme y disfrutar del silencio y las vistas."

"Así que si no te veo siempre puedo buscarte allí ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Digamos que por las noches si no estoy en algún bar con el resto estoy allí, sí." Dije yo bromeando. "En fin, deberíamos descansar un poco."

"Deberíamos, sí." Dijo Kakashi. "¿Te veré algo esta noche?"

"Tengo que salir a alimentarme, así que supongo que sí." Afirmé sonriendo y dejándole en la puerta del edificio de los soldados masculinos.

Tras dejarle en ese sitio, me fui a mi casa a dormir y descansar; y en cuanto llegué encontré todo como lo había dejado, y mi pijama planchado y doblado encima de la cama.

Sonriendo lo cogí y lo olí, olía a ese perfume que la anciana lavandera a la que habían expulsado tras lapidarla junto a su amante después de que su anciano marido muriese, ponía en la ropa de los muy cercanos a ella.

Cuando me lo puse, sentí que no había cambiado nada desde que me fui.

"Creo que con esto podré continuar con esta vida de locos todo el tiempo que sea necesario." Afirmé dejándome caer en mi cama sonriendo.

Tras unos segundos allí quieta me revolví para meterme dentro de la cama y me dispuse a dormir hasta reponer todo lo que había gastado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah…" Dijo Oro sonriendo tras tomarse un botellín de cerveza fría en nuestro bar favorito el "Alma libre" llevado por el anciano Kenosuke y su hijo Benijiro Jr. que tomaba su nombre de su abuelo. "Que alegría tener otra caja de cervezas en la villa…"

"Ya, claro." Dijo su hermana. "Será porque no coges tú alguna cuando salimos fuera en alguna misión ¿no?"

"Hablando de misiones." Dijo Oro. "¿Se sabe ya algo más sobre el hijo de p--a ese de Uchiha?"

"Belladona quiere seguir juzgandolo." Dijo Zarza. "Es la primera vez que se toma tanto interés por un preso condenado por todas las villas."

"Pero..." Dijo Margarita. "Él ha... perdido la memoria... No sería justo."

"Es un asesino." Le dijo Acero. "Y por mucho que haya perdido su memoria, sigue siendo un asesino. Acabará volviéndo a matar."

Entonces fue cuando llegó Kakashi a la taberna y miró al rededor un poco fuera de lugar, descolocado.

"Eh, Kakashi o como sea." Le dijo Oro. "Estamos aquí."

"Hola." Les dijo él. "Lo siento, buscaba a alguien."

"Si buscas a Fénix aún no ha llegado." Le dijo Acero.

"Al parecer, está bien acompañada." Afirmó Rosa con ironía. "A estas horas es posible que Cuervo haya plantado ya sus flores en el jardín de nuestra querida jefa."

"Rosa, ya vale." Le dijo Zarza cortante.

"Vale, vale." Dijo ella. "Era broma."

"Aún así, Cuevo sigue siendo el único al que le deja acercarse tanto." Afirmó Oro. "Así que yo no lo descartaría."

"Así que... Cuervo y ella son..." Dijo Kakashi dudando.

"Son amigos y punto." Le dijo Zarza. "Y las conjeturas que hagan por aquí no son válidas."

"Ya, pero..." Dijo Loto. "Él vive en la misma casa."

"Además, forman una pareja ideal." Dijo Margarita con cara soñadora.

A todo esto, Kakashi estaba un poco descompuesto. Así que en el fondo sí había algo entre Cuervo y ella... ¿Cómo podría competir él contra un hombre como ese? Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y a judgar por cómo hablaban el resto de eso, él nunca le había hecho ningún daño.

"Eh, tío, despierta." Le dijo Oro. "Que estás en otro mundo..."

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Margarita.

"Sí, sí." Dijo él. "Es que aún estoy un poco cansado."

"Bueno, conociendo a nuestra Belladona apostaría por que no ha parado hasta llegar aquí." Afirmó Orquídea que había llegado a saber cuándo. "Eso es un ritmo difícil de seguir a no ser que tengas entrenamiento." Añadió con ironía.

"Parece que todos la conozcáis bien." Dijo Kakashi. "A ella y al pajarraco."

"Ah, ya." Dijo Rosa. "Cuervo."

"Un desperdicio de tío, si quieres mi opinión." Le dijo la hija del tabernero.

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Kakashi intrigado de que hasta esa mujer le conociése.

"Bueno, es todo un cuerpazo." Dijo ella. "Pero no se le conoce mujer ni fulana... Y tampoco se deja seducir. Una pena, que desperdicio de tío..." Añadió suspirando.

"Eso es porque... tiene a... otra." Dijo Loto tímidamente. "En su... corazón."

"Pero una 'otra' que no le da pie." Afirmó Zarza. "Es patético..."

_"Así que Cuervo tiene a una dama en su corazón ¿eh?"_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Una dama que no le corresponde... por eso entonces intenta conseguir a Hachi."_

"Eh, reacciona tío." Le dijo Oro. "Jo, no me puedo créer cómo ha caído Fénix... ir acompañada de un tío tan lento de reflejos como este..."

"Lo siento, estaba pensando." Dijo Kakashi.

"Pues no pienses mucho o te dará un dolor de cabeza." Dijo alguien a sus espaldas. "Esta va de mi cuenta."

"Hombre, por fin os dignáis a aparecer." Nos dijeron bromeando cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era.

"Es que la jefa quería ponerse decente para salir." Dijo Cuervo. "Además, le ha costado un buen rato coger el sueño y ha dormido bastante por una vez."

"Venga, venga." Dije yo cogiéndo una botella de las que solían tener para mí y abriéndomela con cuidado para dar un trago. "Que tampoco hay que exagerar; me gusta mostrar al menos un pelo cepillado y bien recogido para por si toca salir por pies."

"De todo el tiempo que has pasado solo has tenído que salir de aquí por pies... un 0.0001 de los días." Afirmó Oro bromeando. "¿Qué ha sido, una vez solo?"

"Muy gracioso." Le dije yo. "¿Tú no quieres nada Kakashi?"

"Ya estoy servido, gracias." Me contestó sonriendo. "¿Has decidido ya qué hacer con ese descho?"

"Si te refieres a Itachi, aún no." Afirmé. "Solo llevámos un día de interrogatorios; la decisión es difícil." Dije suspirando. "Estoy jugando con la vida de un hombre que podría ser inocente ahora."

"No me digas que piensas olvidar todo lo que ha hecho." Me dijo Plata furioso.

"No, eso tampoco." Dije yo.

"Pero si decidiéses perdonarle la vida, se quedaría aquí." Afirmó Orquídea. "Un tipo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, que mata por puro placer."

"Bueno, Mandragora también lo hace y es parte de nosotros." Afirmó Margarita defendiéndome.

"Todavía no tengo una decisión, así que por el momento no sirve de nada preocuparse por eso." Dije yo. "Además, he venido aquí para relajar un poco la mente, así que... ¿os importa cambiar de tema?"

"Supongo que te habrás enterado de que hay nuevos aldeanos en la villa." Me dijo Crisantemo. "Tienes que echar unas firmas para las autorizaciones definitivas. Para que sean ciudadanos de pleno derecho."

"Estaré encantada de estudiar sus solicitudes en cuanto volvamos a estar en el registro central." Afirmé yo.

"Para que lo sepas, uno de ellos es un barbero." Me dijo Oro. "Y corta el pelo de las mujeres genial también."

"Bien, eso no teníamos aún." Dije sonriendo. "Nos vendrá bien tener uno en la villa."


	63. Chapter 64

**Naruto 64: EL MENSAJE. LA DECISIÓN DEL SHIKAGE.**

Ya hace casi una semana que llegamos a la villa. El tiempo ha pasado casi sin darme cuenta y pronto acabaré el permiso que Tsunade me dió para motivos personales. El final de juicio está ya muy cercano, y lo peor es que aún no tengo nada claro y eso se me nota en la cara. Por primera vez estoy hecha un lío y no sé qué hacer...

"Hachi... ¿te encuentras bien?" Me dijo Kakashi mientras removía el líquido que quedaba casi en el culo de mi botella. "Estas muy callada últimamente."

El ir a la taberna se ha incrementado bastante, y cuando no estoy allí, estoy en la laguna por la zona del embarcadero que es por donde suelo saltar y nadar un poco.

"Sí, sí." Dije yo. "Estoy bien. Por cierto ¿me recuerdas qué haces tú aquí?"

"Tenía que entregar un mensaje aquí." Me dijo.

"Al Shikage." Afirmó Plata con ironía.

"Yo creo que lo está retrasando." Afirmó Orquídea.

"¿Un mensaje... para mí?" Dije confusa.

"Sí." Asintió Kakashi. "Pero me mandaron dártelo aquí y desde que hemos llegado no he podido."

"Bueno, ahora puedes." Dije.

Noté entonces cómo miraba disimuladamente alrededor y suspiré.

"Está bien." Dije. "Vamos al edificio central, supongo que el despacho del Shikage estará bien ¿no?"

"Perféctamente." Me dijo él.

"Chicos, os veo dentro de una hora." Dije yo. "Llevar al preso a la sala de interrogatorios de estos días y yo os veo allí."

"Como ordenes Belladona." Me dijo Crisantemo.

Kakashi y yo entonces salimos de allí. Para llegar al edificio central había que pasar por unas callejas y lo más directo era salir a la calle principal y luego a la plaza y al edificio.

"Gente." Les dijo Rosa cuando Kakashi y yo hubimos salido. "Creo que nuestra jefa está comenzando a volverse un poco tierna."

"Desde que se juntó con ese tipo se ha vuelto más blanda." Afirmó Oro. "Pero bueno, tampoco parece que sea mucho cambio."

"¿Y qué pasa si se ha ablandado un poco?" Dijo Zarza. "Es nuestra misma jefa, sigue siendo una buena líder, aunque ahora tenga tantas dudas."

"No tenéis ni idea." Les dijo Cuervo. "Ella sigue siendo la misma. Además ¿a qué no le habéis preguntado sobre ese preso?"

"Si sabes algo suéltalo, si no, cierra el pico." Le dijo Orquídea.

"Ese Itachi, no solo mató al clan Uchiha." Dijo Cuervo. "Desde ese día ha matado a un montón de gente más, es un maestro de las ilusiones, como Acero o yo, pero en cambio... ella aún siente simpatía hacia él porque sigue buscando al chico que una vez fue antes de que todo eso pasáse."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, ahora ya estámos solos." Le dije a Kakashi. "¿Qué mensaje tenías para mí?"

"Lady Tsunade me pidió que le trasmitiése al Shikage de la Villa de la Muerte una solicitud formal de participar en los torneos para los Exámenes a Chunin. Si es que tenéis aquí a algún aspirante." Añadió como con ironía.

"Es evidente que no tenemos aspirantes convincentes." Dije yo. "No tenemos escuela de ninjas, pero tenemos jóvenes. Todos ellos serían peligrosos, pero no ganaría ninguno." Entonces me callé. "¿Tanto tiempo te ha costado contarme esto?"

"Desde que hemos llegado has estádo distante." Me dijo él acercándose con los brazos cruzados para sentarse sobre mi mesa como yo y junto a mí. "Además, no es fácil hacerlo cuando tu chica es un cargo tan importante."

"Para tí siempre seré Hachi." Le dije yo bromeando. "Estémos aquí o en la conchinchina."

"Claro, pero aquí tengo que tratarte como un Kage." Me dijo mirándome fíjamente. "Más aún siendo un enviado de Konoha."

"Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió." Dije yo sonriendo. "En cuanto a lo de los Exámenes... creo que podría encontrar a alguien, sí. Siempre y cuando no os importe que sean una gente un poco... crecidita."

"No pensarás enviar a tu pajarráco." Me dijo un poco alarmado.

"¿A Cuervo?" Le dije sorprendida para luego reírme. "¡No hombre! Cuervo acabaría con unos niños en un pis pás."

"No es gracioso." Me dijo él.

"Está bien." Dije yo. "Esos exámenes no son hasta dentro de un año o así¿no? Bueno, pues veré si en un año o así puedo tener a alguien que represente a mi villa."

"¿Y quién va a ser el instructor?" Me preguntó.

"No sé." Afirmé divertida. "Supongo que alguno de los chicos, o las chicas."

"Pobre del que le toque enfrentarse con uno de los chicos de aquí." Murmuró Kakashi.

"Por cierto, sobre lo de que desde que llegué aquí he estado un poco... distante..." Le dije.

"Estás preocupada." Me dijo dejándome un poco asombrada. "No hay nada malo en reconocerlo; todos estamos preocupados alguna vez."

"Más que preocupada... creo que estoy perdida." Afirmé yo por lo que él me rodeó con un brazo suavemente. "Es demasiada responsabilidad tener que sujetar la vida de un compañero en tus manos."

"Itachi no es un compañero." Me dijo él frotándome la cabeza. "Es un asesino y un traidor a nuestra villa."

"Ka, por si no te has dado cuenta, todos los que vivímos aquí somos traidores o exhiliados." Le dije yo.

"Ya, pero tú les tienes bajo control." Me dijo él tan tranquilo.

"Por ahora." Dije yo. "Estoy cambiando y no sé si querrán que siga siendo su líder cuando se den cuenta de los cambios..."

"Claro que seguirán queriéndo que seas su lider." Me dijo él bajándonos las caretas para que le viese sonreir. "Tú siempre has sido la misma persona, independientemente de si eres una persona fría sin compasión por los asesinos o esta dulce mujer que me vuelve loco."

Eso me hizo sonreir mientras nos acercábamos peligrosamente para besarnos.

Desde que habíamos llegado allí, no había podido prestarle atención apenas al pobre Kakashi, me había olvidado casi por completo de quién era y qué relación teníamos... en otras palabras, no había puesto de mi parte para mantener esa relación en esos días.

"Ka..." Le dije entre beso y beso. "Cuando esto... acabe... te pro... prometo... que haré... recuperarémos... los días per... perdidos."

"Eso sería genial." Me dijo él. "Que lástima que no te guste mezclar trabajo y placer." Añadió con ironía bromeando.

"Lástima... sí." Dije yo con la misma ironía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Está bien." Dije yo después de que Cuervo le volviése a torturar un poco más a Itachi. "¡He dicho que vale!"

"Lo siento." Dijo él haciendo una reverencia de cabeza.

"Solicito una noche para reflexionar." Dije yo. "Y hasta entonces..."

"Vuelvo a la celda de contención." Dijo Itachi mirándonos con una mirada asesina. "Yo no sé qué he hecho, pero no creo que sea suficiente para esta tortura."

"¿Qué no sabe, que no sabe...?" Dijo Plata hirviéndole la sangre.

"¡He dicho que ya vale!" Le grité yo rígida como una estátua. "Es un preso a la espera de un juicio justo, extremadamente largo y costoso debído a su expediente... pero juicio al fin y al cabo."

"Sí, jefa." Me dijo él. "Como ordenes."

"Y tú, Itachi." Le dije yo mirándole. "Haz el favor de no hacerles hervir la sangre. Te recuerdo que tu vida está en sus manos."

"Será en las tuyas, tú eres la que maneja el cotarro aquí." Me dijo él.

"¡Cuervo!" Le grité yo antes de que pudiése hacer nada más que coger a Itachi por el cuello y causarle mucho dolor. "Por... favor."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Te parece bien que ese... desecho carnicero te insulte así?" Me dijo Cuervo indignado tirándo su careta al suelo en casa mientras entre Orquídea y Zarza se llevaban a Itachi a su prisión. "¡Maldita sea!. ¡Ese hombre no es como nosotros!. ¡Es un asesino!. ¡¿Desde cuando permites que un tío así esté por aquí?!"

"Cuervo, te estás pasando... Tranquilízate, por... favor." Le pedí. "Estamos todos muy nerviosos, por eso estoy haciendo tantos descansos."

"¡Y un cuerno!" Me dijo entonces. "¡Desde que has vuelto a ver a ese idiota chulo de pelo blanco no eres tú!" Añadió golpeando la pared tras de mí.

De pronto, sentí hasta miedo; era la primera vez que veía a Cuervo así de fuera de sí... él nunca había sido así, al menos no conmigo.

"Por amor de dios..." Murmuró él. "Lo siento, estoy preocupado por tí... Hay rumores ¿sabes? Me preocupa qué te pueda pasar si sigues mostrando esa blandenguería..."

"Cuervo... yo..." Le dije yo. "Lo siento... de verdad que lo siento..."

Entonces él miró a otro lado y me abrazó mirándo a otro lado.

"Fénix..." Murmuró entonces. "Oye, lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso... es solo que estoy muy preocupado..."

"Es cierto, me he vuelto más blanda." Dije yo. "Sigo siendo yo, pero ahora valoro mucho más la vida... por favor... no me obliguéis a tomar una decisión precipitada... por favor..."

"Tomes la decisión que tomes yo la voy a aceptar." Me dijo sin soltarme y sintiéndo cómo le dolía algo dentro. "Pero si decides perdonarle la vida... por favor, danos una explicación, porque no lo entendemos..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, mientras Kakashi salía a la ventana para abrirla y ventilar el piso que le había tocado, oyó los gritos que venían de mi casa y vio a más gente asomada a la ventana y parados en la calle. Entonces se oyó un golpe seco en aquel silencio y más voces que de pronto pararon.

Entonces se fijó en que en la ventana de al lado, los dos hermanos parecían preocupados de verdad.

"Oye, estáis muy preocupados... ¿Ocurre algo grave?" Les dijo Kakashi.

"No es normal oir esos gritos." Le dijo Oro preocupado. "Desde siempre esa ha sido la casa más calmada de toda la villa."

"Belladona y Cuervo siempre se han llevado genial, han sido un ejemplo para todos por cómo dos personas pueden convivir en paz y armonía independiéntemente de sus pasados y opiniones..." Afirmó su hermana sudando a chorros preocupada. "Él nunca se ha atevido a levantarle la voz..."

"Deberíamos ir a ayudar." Les dijo Kakashi asomándose en la ventana listo para salir de allí.

"Eh, no te precipites." Le dijo Rosa. "No te metas en medio."

"Por muy preocupados que estemos es una pelea entre dos compañeros, y no debemos meternos en medio de ellos." Le dijo Oro. "Es uno de las normas del reglamente interno de los dos grupos militares..."

"¿En serio podéis ver cómo dos compañeros vuestros se intentan matar y no hacer nada por impedirlo?" Les dijo Kakashi casi indignado.

"No se van a matar." Dijo Rosa sin apartar la vista de la casa. "Pero es la primera vez que Cuervo le levanta la voz así a ella..."

"Con dos asesinos de su nivel..." Dijo Oro. "Fráncamente, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar ahí dentro."

Aún pasó un poco más de tiempo en silencio y entonces me vieron salir de la casa y desaparecer de allí. Entonces, los tres saltaron de la ventana para caer suavemente en el suelo.

"Cuervo." Le gritaron los dos hermanos. "¡Oye, haz el favor de salir!"

"¿Qué tripa se os ha roto ahora, pesados?" Les dijo él saliendo a la puerta.

"Hemos oído voces." Le dijo Oro con el ceño fruncido."¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Meteros en vuestros asuntos." Les dijo él serio pero sin ira. "¿Y tú qué miras?" Le dijo a Kakashi.

"He oído cómo le gritabas a Hachi." Le dijo Kakashi. "Espero que no se te haya ocurrido ponerle una mano encima."

"¿Y qué si se me ha ocurrido? Ella se habría dejado." Le contestó Cuervo. "Dejarme en paz todos." Añadió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"Jo, ya ha tenido que haber buena pelea." Dijo Oro. "Cuervo nunca se había puesto así a no ser que estuviése rabioso."

"Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Hachi." Dijo Kakashi aún dolido por lo que le había dicho Cuervo.

"Eh, casanova." Le dijo Orquídea apareciendo. "Déjala en paz. No te metas en esto."

De pronto, todos estaban allí salvo los que estaban guardando a Itachi en su prisión.

"Vamos." Le dijo Zarza cogiéndole del brazo para tirar de Kakashi y alejarle de la puerta. "Será mejor que no te acerques a este por un rato."

"Eh, Hachi es mi compañera." Le dijo Kakashi molesto. "Quiero saber cómo está."

"Está... bien." Dijo Margarita. "Loto está con ella."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo Kakashi. "Los dos hermanos han dicho que el pajarraco no había gritado así nunca a Hachi."

"Cuervo nunca había gritado a Belladona." Le dijo Zarza. "Podría gritar a cualquiera, pero no a ella."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Kakashi. "Pues a mí me parece que esos dos hayan tenído más que una pelea. Son muy diferentes."

"Para que lo sepas..." Le dijo Plata. "Todo iba genial antes de que tú y tus compañeros blanditos llegáseis a su vida. Ella estaba genial, tenía todo lo que quería, aquí, con nosotros. Pero llegásteis vosotros y entonces ella se corrompió... ya no es la misma, nuestra líder no hubiése parpadeado al mandarnos matar a ese hombre en cuanto llegáse a nosotros."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, había ido a bañarme al lago, junto al embarcadero que habíamos construido. En ese lugar había peces, cierto, pero no me importaba. Estuve nadando mucho tiempo, intentando sentirme mejor; pero tampoco lo conseguí.

No conseguía quitarme las palabras de Cuervo de la cabeza. Estaba preocupado porque yo había cambiado mucho en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde mi re-aceptación en la villa de Konoha. Sabía que decidiése lo que decidiése él me apoyaría, pero... no podría comprender que perdonase la vida a alguien como Itachi.

No podía culparle; pero yo tampoco podía condenar a un hombre a la ligera cuando se trataba de condenarlo a muerte. Todos odiábamos a Itachi por sus múltiples acciones sangrientas en el pasado. Yo le odiaba además por motivos personales... pero de cualquier modo, ahora parecía no recordar nada.

Debía haber alguna opción, alguna solución que le permitiése seguir vivo y a la vez hacer que no fuese una amenaza, pero llevaba días buscando esa solución y no había encontrado nada.

Me dejé flotar exprimiéndome los sesos para intentar encontrar algo, un minúsculo punto donde encontrar una pista que me acercáse a la solución... nada.

Estuve horas y no encontré respuesta alguna, ni siquiera ese minúsculo indicio que me llevase a una pista.

Entonces, hastiada de tanto pensar y con dolor de cabeza volví a nadar hasta la orilla y me dispuse a caminar hasta la torre central, bajo la cual estaba mi biblioteca privada donde todo tipo de libros tenían cabida en una serie de pasadizos y plantas subterraneas a las que solo yo tenía acceso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, tras una noche en vela buscando una solución, había encontrado algunas. Todas pasaban por algo doloroso, pero mejor eso que nada. Estaba en eso cuando me di cuenta de qué hora era y salí corriendo por la puerta casi atropellando a la gente a mi paso mientras corría por las calles desde el edificio central hasta el de interrogatorios y al llegar salía rodando por la puerta y me levantaba en el medio de la sala.

"Perdón por... el retraso." Dije yo jadeando por el viaje corriendo de un lado a otro.

"¿Estas bien?" Me dijo Margarita.

"Coge aire, anda." Me dijo Zarza. "Aún no hemos comenzado a hacer nada; al contrario que tú."

Entonces reaparé en que contra lo que había chocado y había parado mi rodar era Itachi que me miraba desde el suelo.

"Lo siento." Dije entonces. "Tropecé y me caí rodando."

"¿Has decidido ya algo?" Me dijo Crisantemo.

"Me gustaría... me gustaría comentar mi decisión con vosotros." Les dije yo. "Con todos." Añadí mirando al cristal opaco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Venga ya." Me dijo Rosa. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Hablo totalmente en serio." Dije yo. "Dejo la decisión en vuestras manos. Yo... mi decisión no agradaría a nadie."

"¿Por qué quieres dejar con vida a ese... perro?" Me dijo Oro.

"¡Explícanoslo!" Me exigió Plata. "¡Explicanoslo porque te juro que no podemos entender cómo puedes dejar con vida a ese asesino asqueroso y demente!"

Kakashi iba a hacer algo pero Cuervo le paró, yo tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Es cierto, no puedo negar que Itachi es un asesino que perdió la cordura hace tiempo." Dije yo con calma. "Como tampoco puedo negar que no voy a poder perdonarle algunos crímenes conque menos olvidarlos. Pero creo que su amnesia es real, incluso Cuervo y Acero que son los expertos en ver a través de las ilusiones parecen estar de acuerdo conmigo. Si lo matase, su sangre mancharía mis manos, y si lo perdono estaré poniendo en peligro a todos los habitantes, de todas las villas y en especial a esta."

"Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada." Dijo Crisantemo. "¡¿Te estás oyendo?!. ¡Ni siquiera tú pareces querer perdonarle!"

"No, jamás perdonaré algunos de sus crímenes." Afirmé yo. "Pero al fin y al cabo, todos nosotros somos asesinos. Algunos como Cuervo, Plata o Acero realmente peligrosos; Mandragora es una asesina loca. Por eso me gustaría que la decisión quedase en manos de todos. Y yo, se decida lo que se decida lo aceptaré." Dije agachándo la cabeza en una especie de reverencia. "Pero si se decide perdonarle la vida... creo que yo podría hacer algo para asegurarme de que el individuo no será tan peligroso como es ahora."

Entonces todos se miraron, en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros en silencio y sin necesidad de decir una palabra para saber qué decirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto, las puertas de la sala de interrogatorios se abrieron casi en una explosión y volvimos a entrar a la sala donde Itachi comenzaba a despertar.

"Itachi." Le dije yo.

"Así me llamo." Me respondió él entonces frotándose la cabeza.

"Sabes por qué estas aquí ¿no?" Le dije yo.

"La verdad es que ya no sé nada." Dijo él. "Porque no sé por qué se me trajo aquí, pero desde que llegué aquí solo he recibido golpes y sanciones. Y no sé por qué."

"Supongo que te darás cuenta de que ahora mismo, nosotros tenemos tu vida en nuestras manos." Dijo Cuervo.

"Sí."

"¿Y no hay algo que desées decir?" Le dijo Cuervo.

Entonces él pareció pensar y le miró, nos diréctamente a los ojos.

"Sí, yo no he pedido nada." Dijo él. "Ya me han vencido, supongo, así que supongo que morir será cuestión de tiempo. Si tenéis que matarme, al menos podríais haberme ahorrado el dolor del trato mostrado hacia mí."

Eso hizo crecer unos murmullos entre mis compañeros.

"Vosotros, creéis que sois superiores a mí, pero desde que he llegado aquí, solo he visto a un montón de gente sin corazón." Afirmó Itachi. "Tan solo hay una persona aquí a la que desée pedir algo." Añadió para entonces buscar mis ojos con los suyos. "Siento el daño que te haya podido causar; y si he de morir, al menos sé tú la que corte mi vida. Pareces la más razonable; deseo que sea algo rápido."

Yo entonces bajé la mirada sin decir nada.

"Que valor." Le dijo Oro. "Hablar diréctamente con ella."

Entonces yo levanté la mano.

"Itachi, hay algo que dese... deseamos proponerte." Dije yo entonces con voz un poco ronca. "Si aceptas, no morirás completamente y podrás comenzar una vida casi desde cero."

"¿Casi desde cero?" Dijo él entonces con ironía.

"En tu caso... no podemos obviar ni olvidar los atroces crímenes que hay a tus espaldas, y sería una inconsciencia por mi parte dejarte vivo sin tomar precauciones." Afirmé yo. "Por eso, antes de nada te someteremos a un proceso por el que perderás tus poderes especiales; empezarás de cero y... todos los recuerdos que tuviéses quedarán borrados junto con tus habilidades especiales."

"¿Aceptas las condiciones?" Le dijo Cuervo.

"Sí." Dijo él tras un rato en silencio pensando. "Sí, acepto las condiciones."

"Muy bien." Dijo Crisantemo. "Serás conducido a una sala especial para la realización de dicho proceso cuando el 'cirujano' recupere fuerzas."

"¿Va a dolerme?" Dijo Itachi.

"No estoy segura." Dije yo mientras todos me miraban. "Será la primera vez que se intenta esto, tal vez en siglos. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que no recordarás nada. En un momento te dormiremos y cuando despiertes te pediremos que hagas algo, volverémos a dormirte y la próxima vez que despiertes serás un hombre nuevo."

"Sea." Dijo él tras cerrar los ojos.

"Cuervo, déjale KO." Le dije yo.

En un momento, Itachi volvía a caerse redondo al suelo gracias a los poderes de Cuervo y Orquídea que dirigió sus ondas al cerebro de Itachi.

En tanto, yo di las órdenes de llevarle a un cuarto en concreto y custodiarle hasta que estuviésemos lístos para proceder a su castigo y salí.

Tan pronto cerré las puertas tras de mí dejándo a todos dentro de la sala, unas lágrimas rodaron por mi cara mientras me apoyaba contra la puerta y Kakashi venía a mi lado. No se atrevió a tocarme, tampoco le hubiése dejado; aún así, supo que las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas eran de alivio.

Acababa de quitarme el peso de ser culpable de la muerte de un hombre que conocía de encima. Como las veces que me había tocado asesinar a alguien que en su tiempo significó algo para mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A


	64. Chapter 65

**Naruto 65: Fin de la pesadilla. I-chan el cachorro.**

"Itachi, ahora te dormiremos y cuando te despiertes no recordarás nada." Le dije yo metiéndo mis manos en el cubo de agua y otros potingues y empapándomelas.

"Por favor." Me susurró entonces cogiéndome la mano. "No me sueltes la mano hasta que esto acabe."

"Claro." Le dije yo dejándole que me sujetase la mano mientras entre todos los que podían controlar la mente se centraban en dejarlo anestesiado y por tanto, soltó mi mano al quedarse la suya flácida. "Es vital que ahora le mantengáis así; independiéntemente de lo que sentáis por él..."

"Descuida." Me dijeron mirando para otros lados.

"Ka." Le dije yo.

"No te voy a quitar los ojos de encima." Afirmó él.

Entonces tragué sonoramente, estaba comenzando a sudar a chorros sin haber hecho nada aún, y Loto se ocupaba de secarme el sudor.

"Allá... allá va... vamos." Dije nerviosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¡Ahhhh!!" Grité al sentime desgarrada por el dolor al acabar el proceso.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó Crisantemo para que los sanadores que habían allí, independiéntemente del nivel, se agachásen sobre mí y comenzasen a hacer en mí. "¡Vamos, vamos!. ¡No podemos dejarla caer ahora!"

"Le advertímos que no lo hiciera." Dijo Orquídea. "No es necesario ver el futuro para saber que ella saldría también perjudicada de esta operación..."

Entonces, Liss levantó la mirada, en un tarro había algo de color irisado que parecía querer escapar de ese recipiente. Con cuidado lo cogió y lo sostuvo.

"Llévate eso a lugar seguro." Le dijo Crisantemo. "Al menos hasta que sepamos qué hacer con ello."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto parpadeé suavemente sin despertar del todo, poco a poco fui recuperando un poco de visión, pero no podía ver.

Era como mirar através del culo de una botella; solo podía ver sombras borrosas de colores.

Donde estaba había luz, pero no era una luz excesiva, lo que me indicaba que o bien estaba atardeciendo o bien en el cuarto había algo de luz artificial.

Sabia que esa ceguera sería temporal, solo hasta que me recuperase un poco más. Además, me sentía mareada; mareada, perdida, casi ciega, con un terrible dolor general y sobre todo de cabeza y con nauseas.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Cuervo a mi lado, creo que era él porque solo podía ver una mancha negra y color carne donde debía haber una cabeza agacháda hacia mí.

"Estoy hecha un trapo." Afirmé yo sin que saliese un sonido de mi boca.

"Tu amigo el de pelo blanco está ahí, como a medio metro de tí pero durmiendo. Lleva casi dos días sin dormir esperando que despertases." me dijo girándome la cabeza y dejándome ver más manchas sin forma.

"No veo nada." Le dije yo de nuevo sin emitir sonidos pero mirándole para que me leyese los lábios. "¿Cómo salió la operación?"

"¿La operación?" Me dijo con un tono de incredulidad en la voz. "¿Acaso te preocupa de verdad lo que le haya podido pasar a ese desecho humano?"

Yo entonces me encogí de hombros y asentí.

"Está vivo." Me dijo él. "Ya ha despertado, pero no tiene ni idea de quién es o por qué está allí. Le hemos dicho que esta allí porque le hirieron en un trabajo y le hemos tenido que operar. Está echo una pena también, vomita cada dos por tres sobre todo por el dolor. Plata se divierte mucho viéndole sufrir." Añadió casi riéndose con ironía.

Yo entonces asentí. No podía pedir a nadie que olvidasen lo que había hecho, lo que sí pedí es que intentasen tratarlo como a otro más para que no creciese un sentimiento de ira dentro de él; que le diesen una segunda oportunidad, aunque no la mereciese...

Cuervo me puso al día, me contó que llevaba tres días allí dentro y que Kakashi había enviado un mensaje a Konoha informando de que yo estaba en el hospital recuperándome de algo y necesitaría unos días más. La Hokage estaba que rabiaba pero nos había concedido esos días más, y ya llevábamos un retraso de... no, aún quedaban cuatro días para acabar mi permiso.

"Tenéis una semana más." Me dijo Cuervo. "Y espero que la pases encargándote de que ese desecho tenga las cosas atadas y bien atadas aquí."

Entonces chasqué los dedos para llamar su atención.

"He... pensado... en hacer una escuela." Le dije yo con susurros mientras él me leía los labios. "Para los niños y adolescentes que desées ser ninjas."

"Pero no tenemos maéstros." Me dijo él.

"Margaríta tiene la paciencia, y cualquiera de vosotros podría liderar a un grupito de dos o tres niños en misiones cortas." Afirmé yo. "Además... Konoha nos invita a participar en los exámenes a Chounin."

"No tenemos a nadie para presetar." Me dijo él.

"Lo tendremos." Dije yo. "En unos años. Para esta vez voy a preguntarle a unas amigas por si les interesa." Le dije yo. "No son de la villa pero... son aliadas mías."

"Por favor, a las locas no." Me dijo.

Eso me hizo sonreir. No había nadie aún salvo Kakashi y él que fuese capaz de leerme la mente sin tener ese poder; en cambio, eso era exáctamente lo que pensaba, invitar a las "locas" como las llamaban allí a participar en los exámenes representando a nuestra villa.

Ellas nunca jamás aceptarían ser parte de una villa, pero por una vez, tenía la impresión de que no tendrían reparos en "colaborar" con esta villa formada por gente en condiciones similares a las suyas.

"Está bien, se lo diré a Crisantemo." Me dijo él. "Ahora duérmete y descansa; no me obligues a tener que usar mis poderes para mantenerte ahí quieta."

Eso me hizo sonreir con ironía de nuevo. Normalmente, él no podría hacerme gran cosa con sus poderes, era capaz de romper sus ilusiones y bloquear sus poderes para que no llegase a controlar mi cerebro; pero ahora estaba débil, así que sonriendo volví a cerrar los ojos y procuré dormirme y descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vale, eso es..." Dije yo sonriendo mientras firmaba unos papeles oficiales y estaba en el sastre con Itachi y los chicos viendo cómo le tomaban medidas y le ponían un atuendo tras otro. "No, eso parece demasiado... no para él."

"Ahora que lo dices, se parece un poco a Margarita pero en chico." Dijo Oro.

"¿Qué se supone que hacen esos papeles?" Me dijo Kakashi a mis espaldas.

"Son las autorizaciones oficiales para la ciudadanía de los nuevos habitantes." Dije yo. "Vamos que con esto, ya son habitantes de pleno derecho de la villa. Categoría I hasta que en un año se les haga un examen y demuestren que se saben todos los códigos básicos de la villa; a algunos les damos diréctamente la Categoría II por ser hijos de habitantes de pleno derecho, y a los niños nacidos aquí se les concedería la categoría II directamente desde nacimiento."

"¿Ya hay algún caso?" Me dijo Kakashi.

"Unos cuatro bebés." Le dijo Crisantemo.

"¿Cuatro?" Dije yo. "Pensé que eran tres."

"El hijo del mercader encargado de hacer comercios con el pueblo de Kihota y su mujer han tenido una hija hace tan solo un mes." Me dijo Rosa. "Y debo decirlo, ese chico va a dar guerra cuando crezca un poco. Parece apuntar maneras para ser un miembro efectivo de nuestras fuerzas."

"Solo es un bebé." Le dijo Oro. "Una máquina de comer, llorar y cagar. ¡Au!" Dijo cuando su hermana le dió un capón algo fuerte.

"Hombres..." Dijo Crisantemo mientras yo sonreía. "Que poco tacto."

"Por cierto Ka ¿muchos problemas con Lady Tsunade?" le dije yo echando la cabeza para atrás para mirarle.

"Bueno, alguno sí." Me dijo. "Lo que más temo es cuando regresemos a la villa. Parece ser que no le ha gustado ni un pelo que vayamos a retrasarnos, así que cuando lleguemos allí ya puedes ir preparándote para una buena reprimenda."

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Itachi. "Al parecer a la jefa aún hay alguien más que la manda."

"Calla... anda, calla y preocupate de vestirte." Le dije divertida. "Por cierto, te recuerdo que vas a tener que ir a clases con los niños que vayan a ir."

"Eso será si puedo reponerme de estos dolores." Me dijo. "No sé por qué me duele tanto la cabeza. Será por el golpe que me llevé."

"Por eso será." Le dije yo sonriendo con el resto.

La operación parecía haber sido un éxito, no solo no podía usar sus sharingan sino que tampoco podía hacer ningún ninjutsu realmente letal; a cambio, yo había quedado también algo malherida y no solo ahora veía fatal (aunque poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar mi vista) sino que además, me encontraba bastante débil y me temía que la vuelta a casa tuviera que hacerla dependiendo de Kakashi para velar por la seguridad de ambos.

"Por cierto, vosotros dos os ibais ya mañana ¿no?" Me dijo Rosa.

"Esta noche; a partir de esta noche vuelve a quedarse Crisantemo al mando de este barco." Dije yo. "Ya sabes I-chan, te toca obedecerle a ella en todo lo que te diga."

"¿Y si se pasa?" Afirmó saliendo la cabeza del cambiador.

"Tranquilo, no se pasará." Afirmé yo.

"Oye, Fenix." Me dijo Cuervo. "Lo mejor será que vayas preparando ya todo. Supongo que saldréis al anochecer ¿no? Y para eso quedan solo unas horitas."

"Venga 'Fénix'-chan." Me dijo Kakashi bromeando. "Hay que recoger todas tus cosas de tu casa mientras yo espero en la entrada."

"Ya, claro." Dije yo. "Mi casa y... la entrada."

"Eh, venga." Me dijo Crisantemo. "Acaba de echar esa firma y vete a hacer las maletas."

"Vale, vale..." Dije yo. "Ahora voy..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Venga, vamos a llegar tarde." Me dijo Kakashi desde la entrada mientras me acercaba a la entrada del tunel. "¿Tienes ya todas tus cosas?"

"Sí, me ha costado porque he tenido que pelearme un poco con mi gente." Dije yo mientras entrabamos en el tunel y Ranko nos cogía a ambos sobre su lomo. "Además de despedirme formalmente."

"Bueno, supongo que no se habrán tomado muy bien lo de que perdonases a ese... asesino." Me dijo él mientras le sujetaba y le hacía tumbarse sobre Ranko y yo le cubría agarrándome como siempre y previniéndo que él se callése.

"Bueno, eso era algo que no se han tomado muy bien, pero... la bronca no ha sido por eso." Afirmé yo mientras Ranko aceleraba y él medio lloriqueaba.

"¿En tonces por qué?" Me preguntó. "¡Por dios otra vez esto no!"

"Tranquilo, Ranko va deprisa, pero si cierras los ojos te sentirás mejor." Afirmé sonriendo. "La bronca... bueno, me he enterado de que te han dicho algunas cosas y..."

"Dime que no te has peleado por mí... por favor..." Dijo casi susurrando y lloriqueando por la velocidad con los ojos cerrados.

"Tú solo has sido el detonante." Le dije. "Piensan que como estoy contigo y atada a la villa de Konoha, van a perderme tal y como me conocen y..."

"Hachi, este tío se ha quedado seco." Me dijo Ranko mientras con un bote ambos nos despegábamos un poco de su lomo colgando de nuestros brazos mientras volvíamos a caer en su lomo.

"Me temo que él no está acostumbrado a viajar tan deprisa como yo." Le dije yo al enorme lobo de dos colas. "Llévanos a la entrada y de allí lo llevo a la taberna."

"Como quieras." Me dijo él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Me preguntó Kakashi parpadeando. "Malditos bichejos-trasporte tuyos..." Murmuró.

"Estamos en la taberna fuera de la villa." Le dije yo. "Y... ¡vaya, solo dos horas!" Dije bromeando divertida y sonriendo. "Muy bien, vas mejorando. La próxima vez despertarás cuando salgamos del tunel."

"Vámonos... llegaremos tarde a la villa." Me dijo intentando levantarse.

"Alto ahí, vaquero." Le dije yo reteniéndole contra el suelo. "Tú no vas a ninguna parte, nos quedamos a esperar un poco a que te recuperes del todo. Ahora estoy un poco mermada de chakra y de reflejos, así que... si tú no estas al 100 por ciento me temo que seremos un blanco fácil. Además..." Dije sonriendo.

"¿Hay algo más?" Me preguntó él dudando.

"Sí." Dije moviéndome desde tras su cabeza a junto a él y mostrándole el yukata corto de verano del local que yo llevaba medio-abierto porque nunca he sabido atarme el cinturón. "Creo que alguien te prometió recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando la pesadilla de judgar a I-chan." Afirmé de forma sensual y divertida apartándome el pelo sobre un solo hombro.

"Ah, sí." Afirmó él poniéndome la mano en el cuello y la otra en un muslo. "Creo que ya lo recuerdo."

Yo entonces sonreí, era evidente qué iba a pasar entonces. Solo había una forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido en esas dos semanas perfecta, alguna más pero no tan perfectas, y todas salvo la cena romántica se hacían en un solo cuarto.

Me atrajo un poco más sobre él y le besé con suavidad, esperando a que él marcase un poco el ritmo para hacerme saber cómo iba evolucionando en su estado de recién despertado tras un estado de desmayo causado por la velocidad de viaje en el tunel a lomos de Ranko. Y... la verdad es que me sorprendió lo rápidamente que parecía haberse recuperado de eso. En breve estaba ya bastante metido en el juego y la temperatura subía por momentos mientras yo sonreía.


	65. Chapter 66

**Naruto 66: El regreso del torbellino.**

"Ah... que aburrimiento." Dijo el guardia de la entrada.

"Jo, Kotetsu." Se quejó Shikamaru sentado en una esquina de la mesa dormitando. "Tú no haces más que quejarte."

"Habló el que se queda dormido en el turno de vigilancia." Le dijo él. "Se pone enfermo Izumo y me mandan venir contigo."

"Al menos yo no dejo que un buey me pille desprevenido." Le dijo él. "Que dejásteis que arrasaran con la garita de vigilancia y con media entrada."

"Eso fue un accidente." Dijo Kotetsu golpeando la mesa frente a la garita de la entrada que aún estaba siendo reconstruida. "Además, conseguimos parar al resto... solo se nos escapó ese."

"Ya, y por eso lady Tsunade se mosqueó tanto." Dijo Shikamaru bostezando. "Por eso y porque al parecer hay un grupo pequeño que se retrasa."

"Y me pregunto quién será." Afirmó Kotetsu.

"Sea quien sea ya han mandado al equipo gai a buscarlo." Afirmó Shikamaru.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Preguntó este anotando una carreta del leñador. "¿La chica no estaba lesionada?"

"La han cambiado por Kiba." Afirmó Shikamaru. "Y Gai los capitanéa, pobre Kiba."

"Pobre de él sí." Dijo él.

De pronto, vieron una polvareda acercarse y ambos se asomaron a ver de dónde provenía.

"Oh no... ¡otra vez estampida de bueyes no!" Dijo Kotestu.

"¡Primero!" Dijo Gai parándose con Kakashi desmayado a sus espaldas.

"¡Tercero!" Dijo Lee apareciendo tras de ellos. "Jo, tengo que entrenarme mucho más duro... siempre quedo tercero tras Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei..."

"Estos por mucho que crezcan no madurarán nunca..." Dije apareciendo con Kiba y a espaldas de Neji.

"Me dan vergüenza ajena." Afirmó Neji.

Entonces Kiba pareció verles y sonrió.

"Buenas, ya hemos vuelto."

"Sentímos el retraso." Dije yo. "Hubo... complicaciones en la misión."

"Tienes un pie hinchado." Dijo Kotetsu.

"Sí." Dijo Neji. "Unas locas nos atacaron cuando regresábamos."

"Eh, no les llaméis locas." Les dije yo dandole un golpecito en la espalda suave.

"Esto... más os vale guardar las fuerzas, porque me parece que como Kakashi está fuera de combate te va a tocar a tí darle las explicaciones a la Hokage." Afirmó Kotetsu. "Y está de muy muy mal humor."

"Es que a quién se le ocurre perderse más tiempo del que se le concede." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Ya, bueno, hubo complicaciones." Afirmé yo. "No me encontraba en condiciones de volver debido a la gran cantidad de chakra gastada un día antes del regreso. Pero tenía entendido que Kakashi había solicitado una prorroga."

"Eso díscutelo con ella." Me dijo Shikamaru. "Está que muerde, así que ten cuidado."

"Vale." Dije yo. "Por cierto, Neji, ya puedes bajarme."

"Neji, ni caso." Le dijo Shikamaru. "Hachi, yo que tú esperaría a que te lleven."

"Puedo andar." Afirmé yo. "Con un palo sobraría." Añadí tras suspirar y rindiéndome.

"Anda, se razonable y espera a que te traigan unas muletas." Me dijo Kotetsu.

"Neji, déjame bajar." Le dije yo. "A la de una... a la de dos..."

"Tengo que ir a llevar un informe." Dijo Neji. "Así que te llevaré otro rato más."

"Con un palo es suficiente." Dije yo. "Pero si te hace ilusión... vale."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡No me lo puedo créer!" Me gritó Tsunade. "¡Te dí dos semanas para asuntos personales y mira cómo vuelves!. ¡Casi media semana más tarde y herida!. ¡Y encima Kakashi vuelve también herido!"

"Con permiso Lady Tsunade." Le dijo Gai. "Me temo que ambos vinieron lastimados debido a una pelea que tuvimos en el camino con..."

"Unas viejas conocidas." Le corté yo. "La gente, que no sabe comportarse."

"¡Y encima te ríes!" Me dijo Tsunade. "¡¿Te parece normal que te ataque gente y te niegues a identificarles?!"

"Por supuesto, podría identificarlas, pero no ayudaría de nada." Afirmé yo. "Me temo que... no las conocéis por el mismo nombre que yo."

"Haz la prueba." Me dijo la Hokage.

"Terracota, Marrón, Azulón, Midori, Verde, Rosa, Amarillento, Azul, Blanco..." Fui nombrando yo.

"Alto, alto." Me dijo. "¿Colores?"

"En efecto." Dije yo. "Son todas mujeres, y al contrario de lo que puedas pensa, ellas tienen ese nombre y solo ese nombre, salvo ellas que igual usan el nombre entre ellas."

"¿Y quién es el jefe?" Me dijo. "Porque un jefe deberán tener."

"Me temo que no lo sé." Le dije. "Se hace llamar Jefa, la rosa del desierto."

"No me suena." Dijo ella. "De todas formas... ¿qué clase de amigas atacan así?"

"Me temo que las leyes que reinan en algunos de los grupos fuera de la ley de las villas es un poco... incomprensible para los habitantes de las villas." Afirmé sonriendo y apoyada en las muletas que me habían llevado allí. "Hice algo que no les gustó, así que me gané un castigo a cambio de ello. Pero al final yo gano."

"¿Y qué ganas?" Me preguntó.

"Cooperación." Afirmé sonriendo. "Algo bastante valioso ahí fuera."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Sigues viva!" Me dijo Naruto cuando me vio salir de la torre con muletas. "Aunque..."

"Otra vez estás hecha un trapo." Me dijo Sasuke.

"Que le vamos a hacer." Dije yo bromeando. "No todo el mundo es tan suave como vosotros. ¿Venis de una misión?"

"Sakura ha subido a dejar el informe." Me dijo Sasuke. "En cuanto baje nos iremos a comer algo."

"Eso está bien." Afirmé.

"Pero ella no puede ir." Afirmó Gai cogiéndome por los hombros. "Tiene una cita conmigo."

"¿Ehhhh?" Dijeron los dos confundidos mientras yo le tiraba un golpe de muleta a las rodillas y le hacía caer.

"Haz el favor de no decir esas cosas." Le dije yo molesta. "Que luego se corren rumores y no quiero que me asocien contigo en ese sentido."

"Esto... Hachi-sensei..." Me dijo Naruto rascandose la mejilla. "¿No iba Kakashi contigo?"

"Ah, sí." Dije yo. "Está en el hospital, me temo que tuvimos un pequeño percance y le hicieron pupa."

"Jo, cada vez que salís de aquí os hacen daño." Me dijo Naruto. "¿No será que tú le traes gafe a Kakashi?" Me dijo como riéndose de mí.

Con un simple movimiento demasiado rápido para que alguien como Naruto lo captase, le tiré al suelo sonriendo.

"Por supuesto, pero no es mi culpa que él baje la guardia." Dije. "Ya le he intentado proteger, pero él solito se quiso meter en la movida."

"¡Hachi-sensei!" Me dijo Sakura feliz. "¿Otra vez herida?" Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba muletas.

"¿Por qué todos me preguntáis lo mismo?" Dije yo deprimida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Buenas." Dije entrando a donde Kakashi estaba en una camilla. "¿Te han dejado aquí dentro?"

"Solo estoy tumbado porque me apetece." Me dijo él. "¿Tú qué crées?"

"Que no deberías meterte en las peleas de mujeres." Afirmé bromeando y sentándome a su lado. "Supongo que yo tampoco, me han mandado quedarme en el cuarto de aquí al lado."

"Creo que aún no se han dado cuenta de que a tí decirte que te quedes quieta en un sitio es algo que no sirve de nada." Dijo suspirando. "Deberías obedecer más ¿sabes?"

"Entonces creo que me iré a mi cuarto y probaré a salir por la ventana." Dije haciendo ademán de levantarme.

"No." Dijo él cogiéndome de la muñeca. "Mientras estés aquí, al menos puedo mantenerte controlada."

Eso me hizo sonreir. No eramos la típica pareja, ninguno que nos viese de fuera sin conocernos sabría leer en nuestras palabras, nuestros gestos, lo que había entre nosotros.

"Está bien, si tanto te apetece... supongo que puedo posponer lo de escaparme un rato más." Afirmé sonriendo y volviéndo a sentarme en la silla junto a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh, tú a tu cuarto." Me dijo Tsunade cuando me vió sentada junto a Kakashi cuando fue a verle y interceder por él a la que le interrogaba sobre su misión. "¿No te han dicho que no te moviéses?"

"¿Acaso se puede decir al agua no mojes o al fuego no quemes?" Le dije yo saliendo con mis muletas de allí.

"Geez." Dijo Tsunade. "Esta chica cada vez más rebelde."

"Me temo que como ella dijo, es imposible decirle al agua que no moje ni al fuego que no queme. Se pueden aislar pero al final acabarán por romper la prisión y harán lo propio de su naturaleza." Le dijo Jiraiya entrando con ella. "De igual modo que es imposible decirle a Hachi-chan que haga lo que se le manda en todo momento y se quede quieta en un lugar. Se le puede mantener quieta y controlada en un sitio, pero por un rato."

"Kakashi, ella ya me ha contado su versión de los hechos." Le dijo Tsunade. "Ahora te toca a tí."

"Por supuesto." Dijo él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Lo habéis oído?" Les dijo Ino a Shino, Hinata y Chohi. "¡Kakashi-san y Hachi-san han vuelto!"

"Ya era hora." Dijo Chohi. "Hacía tiempo que no se les veía por aquí."

"¿Y si... vamos... a visitarles?" Les dijo Hinata.

"Creo que podría colar porque tengo que llevarle una cosa que me mandó mi padre plantar." Dijo Ino.

"Suena genial." Afirmó Chohi. "¡Galletas!"

"Tú siempre pensando en comer, Chohi." Le dijo Ino suspirando rendida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya tarde cuando oí a Tsunade y Jiraiya abandonar la habitación de Kakashi. Iba a haber esperado y a pasar al cuarto de Kakashi, pero Jiraiya debió saber algo y me fastidió el plan cuando entró en mi cuarto.

"Eh, canija." Me dijo. "Menudo lío has montado."

"Yo no me he movido de aquí." Dije divertida. "No he hecho nada."

"He oído que hay un nuevo soldado en tu villa." Me dijo. "¿Se lo has dicho a Tsunade?"

"Tsunade no tiene jurisdicción en la Villa de Muerte." Afirmé yo intentando ocultar mi ira.

"¿Es cierto?" Me dijo serio. "¿De verdad has acogido a Itachi Uchiha?"

"¿Itachi?" Dije yo divertida. "Lo siento, ese nombre no me suena. Mi nuevo chico es I-chan, el lobo de metal."

"Lobo." Me dijo. "Menudos nombres más tontos. Animales, flores, metales, colores..."

"Cada uno escoge su nombre." Dije yo. "Y en ese momento, se vuelve a nacer."

"Los habitantes de esa villa, sois todos muy raros." Afirmó él. "Tenéis unos códigos demasiado raros y complejos."

"Somos raros, sí." Afirmé divertida. "Pero tenemos mucho más honor que cualquiera de los habitantes de las villas. Porque nosotros en el fondo seremos siempre uno de los grupos de fuera de la ley."

"¿Por qué os ponéis esos nombres tan cutres?" Me dijo él.

"Para recordarnos cada día que tenemos la 2ª oportunidad y la última para vivir nuestras vidas lejos de todo lo que conocímos; significa que todo nuestro pasado está olvidado y que nuestros compañeros pagarán lealtad con lealtad y traición con traición. Puedo decirte que en el momento en que recibes tu segundo nombre, es un momento inolvidable; es como morir y volver a nacer, empezar de 0 lejos de todo y todos, solo compartiendo eso con los que serán tus nuevos compañeros y vecinos."

"La utopía no es posible." Me dijo él.

"Abre los ojos, viejo." le dije yo. "No es una utopía, es una realidad. Y sus habitantes, la defenderán a muerte." Dije sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Así que ese par ha vuelto a meterse en líos?" Le preguntó Shizune a Tsunade mientras esta echaba un ojo a unos informes.

"Ya lo tengo asumido." Afirmó ella. "Y si es por motivos personales de esa cabeza loca de Hachi, aún más."

"¿Por qué entonces dejaste ir a Kakashi con ella?" Le preguntó la chica.

"¿Acaso no está claro?" Dijo ella. "Si no lo hacía, Kakashi no iba a dejar de ser menos efectivo, pero sí que iba a tener la cabeza en otro sitio. Dos años sin verla han hecho que se preocupase demasiado, lo justo es que colabore a que se den cuenta de que no tienen nada que hacer y que su relación no va a ningún lado. Está más que claro."

"¿El qué está tan claro?" Le dijo Shizune confusa.

"Esos dos, van a romper antes o después." Le dijo Tsunade echando una firma en un papel.

"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?!" Le dijo la joven ofendida y alarmada. "¡Hacen una bonita pareja!"

"Ella no es lo que parece." Dijo Tsunade todo segura. "Tiene demasiados hombres en torno a ella y la mayoría parecen tener una relación estrecha con ella. Kakashi..." Dijo Tsunade levantando la cara para mirarle a la cara a su nieta. "Kakashi no podrá soportar la incertidumbre, acabarán rompiendo esa relación que todos encontrais tan bonita."

"No deberías decir eso." Le dijo la joven. "Ellos van a demostrar como un par de ninjas de élite que salen en misiones cada dos por tres pueden tener una relación estable." Añadió antes de salir dando un portazo.

"¡Vas a romper la puerta! Será niñata... mira que pensar que esos dos son una pareja perfecta..." Le dijo Tsunade para luego suspirar. "Estos dos... se están combirtiendo en un engorro aún mayor del que pensaba. A ver si se dan cuenta de una vez que no van a poder llegar a ningún lado con esa relación..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, Jiraiya se fue muy tarde, y tan pronto como yo dejé de oir ruidos en el pasillo, salí a este y me colé en la habitación de Kakashi.

"Ka... ¿estás dormido?" Le pregunté yo susurrando.

"Comenzaba a estarlo hasta que has entrado." Afirmó él suspirando. "Pensaba que esta noche no venías."

"El viejo pervertido ha estado entreteniéndome hasta que por poco se me queda dormido el abuelito." Afirmé yo. "Ese hombre está ya un poco cascado el hombre."

"No deberías meterte con los Sanin así." Me dijo Kakashi mientras yo me sentaba en la butaca junto a él.

"No me burlo de los Sanin, solo de algunos." Afirmé desplomándome en la butaca. "Además, es en broma. Jiraiya será siempre como una especie de tío para mí. Y Tsunade solo la Hokage, que últimamente se ha vuelto más... mejor no mancharme con tacos, lo sé."

"¿Y Orochimaru?" Me preguntó entonces. "Aunque esté muerto, qué era para tí."

"Desde luego nunca un familiar." Dije sonriendo en broma. "¿Acaso importa?"

"Ahora sí." Me dijo mirándome. "No has reaccionado de forma normal. ¿Qué relación teníais?"

"Eramos algo así como enemigos, al menos al final." Dije yo.

"¿Al final?" Me preguntó intentando sonsacarme.

"Sí, al principio simplemente era un compañero de la villa, más mayor que yo y punto." Dije yo. "No sé... me dio apoyo alguna vez... escuchaba... pero luego se volvió diferente, cambió y dejé de sentir esa admiración hacia él."

"¿Le admirabas?" Me preguntó sorprendido.

"Aja, hace mucho tiempo." Afirmé yo. "Era un chico que siempre estaba deseando aprender, incluso cuando se fue de la villa me parecía interesante, incluso... bueno, llegamos a ser en cierto modo cercanos."

_"¿Cómo de cercanos?"_ Se preguntó Kakashi. _"¿Acaso ellos fueron...?"_

"Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que decidiese que si alguna vez volvía a encontrármelo, lo mataría." Afirmé.

"Puedo saber qué te hizo para que tomases esa decisión tan extrema." Me preguntó entonces.

"Me usó y después me tiró." Afirmé yo seria que asustaba, con ira en los ojos. "Me hizo creer que me quería para que le contase unas técnicas y secretos y luego cuando ya tuvo lo que quería desapareció tras dejarme un regalito." Afirmé levantando la mano. "Tuve suerte de pararlo con la mano en vez del cuello. Es más fácil controlarlo en la mano que en el cuello."

_"Así que por eso le tienes manía... estuviste unida a él y te traicionó, te engañó para conseguir lo que quería y luego te abandonó..."_ Pensó Kakashi. "¿Y con Itachi?" Me preguntó de pronto. "¿Por qué le perdonaste la vida?"

"Porque quería ver cómo hubiése sido si no tuviese familia, ni su sharingan... si no tuviese nada." Afirmé yo tranquilamente. "Porque puedo recordar cómo era antes de que se volviese loco de poder y no era mala persona, porque una vez fue en cierto modo amigo mío..." Añadí "Y porque al que de verdad le pertenece su vida sería a Sasuke."

Eso le dejó de piedra mientras yo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar dormir. Poco después yo dormía allí, y él aún estaba despierto en su cama porque no podía pega ojo meditando todo lo que acababa de oir.

Y de pronto, mi mano cogió la suya suavemente enlazando nuestros dedos mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su cama con un gesto apacible y angelical mientras él estaba de lado. Entonces ablandó el gesto hasta una suavidad inmensa y se acercó a mi cara para besar donde pudo, la frente junto al ojo derecho.


	66. Chapter 67

**Naruto 67: Aprendiendo a vivir.**

"Eh, venga que llegamos tarde..." Le grité a Kakashi mientras salía de su cuarto del hospital.

"Por favor." Me dijo una enfermera. "Estamos en un hospital... no deis voces..."

"Eso diselo al vago que está en ese cuarto." Le dije yo mientra él me cogía por la muñeca mala. "Eh, eso duele."

"No más que que te llamen vago a la cara." Me dijo él. "¿Otro uniforme diferente?"

"A esto se le llama ropa." Le dije yo. "¿No te gusta?"

"Camiseta blanca que te deja el estómago al aire... pantalones negros de cintura baja..." Dijo Kakashi analizándolo. "Te va bien, pero procura que no te vean muchos hombres."

Entonces le saqué la lengua y comencé a andar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En tanto, en la villa de Muerte... las cosas no iban del todo bien.

"Eh, hora de levantarse." Le gritó Oro a I-chan.

"Cinco minutos más..." Dijo este.

"¡Levanta de una vez!" Le gritó Plata en el pasillo. "¡O lo haré yo y te aseguro que no te gustaría!"

Cada mañana desde hacía cuatro días era así. Le despertaban cuando todos los demás y él no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Menos aún cuando no se acababa de encontrar del todo bien. Por suerte, había alguien allí que no le trataba del todo como a un asesino; tres personas: Cuervo, Loto y Margarita.

El primero, le trataba con un poco de frialdad pero al menos no como si fuese un asesino; la segunda, básicamente huía de él cuando se le acercaba mucho, y a penas hablaba, pero no le trataba mal tampoco; era Margaríta la única que parecía tratarle con un poco más de suavidad. Ella, y la que parecía ser la jefa del cotarro y a la que hacía unos días que no veía tampoco.

"¿Y la jefa?" Preguntó saliendo mientras se abrochaba sus pantalones negros tras ponerse la camiseta de maya. "Hace días que no la veo."

"Si te refieres a Fénix está fuera." Le dijo Oro serio mientras se iban hacia el bar donde les ponían las comidas. "Ella vive en otro sitio, pero cuando pasa algo importante viene aquí."

Así que esa chica no era de allí, pero era la jefa... increible y demasiado confuso.

"Bueno, ya sabes qué te toca." Le dijo Cuervo después de desayunar. "Ve a ayudar con la escuela, luego ya te tocará seguir practicando."

"¿Crées que es razonable enseñar a ese tipo a luchar?" Le preguntó Rosa a ambos.

"Son las órdenes de Fenix." Le dijo Cuervo mirándo a I-chan irse. "Ella debe saber qué hace."

"Si, porque desde luego yo no lo sé." Afirmó Oro.

"Ni yo." Afirmó Orquídea. "Pero confío en ella y creo que es lo más acertado."

"Además, si se pasa un pelo me deja matarlo." Afirmó Plata. "Voy a disfrutar cuando tenga su sangre en mis manos, creerme."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno... bienvenido de nuevo a mi casa." Le dije a Kakashi mientras abría la puerta de la misma. "Vaya, cada vez que vuelvo me da más miedo..."

"Aquí no va a venir nadie a atacarte." Afirmó él entrando. "No tienes nada que robar, aún."

"Por ahora sé protegerme lo bastante bien como para no tener que preocuparme por eso." Afirmé yo. "Es... me recuerda a mi casa, me da la impresión de que voy a doblar la esquina y me voy a encontrar a alguien."

"En fin..." Me dijo Kakashi tras observarme unos segundos. "¿Se sabe algo de la villa de los asesinos?. ¿Han matado ya a I-kun?"

"Es I-chan." Le dije yo. "Y no, aún sigue vivo. Les he mandado una carta esa misma mañana, una al resto y otra a él."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba moviendo unos maderos para afianzar unas vigas cuando me llevé un golpe.

"Te han dicho que esa viga va más recta." Le dijo Oro. "Ponla bien."

"Sí, jefe." Dijo I-chan enfadado pero entre dientes.

Era siempre así, se pasaba todo el día allí trabajando en construir un edificio para lo que iba a ser una escuela; luego paraba solo a comer y después, por la tarde, cuando acababa de construir la futura escuela tenía horas de entrenamiento con unos y otros para hacerse fuerte físicamente y conseguir dominar taijutsus.

"Ah, I-chan." Le dijo Margarita a la hora de la comida. "Ya es hora de comer. ¿No vienes?"

"Sí, gracias por avisarme." Dijo él también suavemente secándose el sudor. "Esto cansa, bastante. Por cierto, parece ser que aquí no le caigo bien a nadie."

"Ya, es... una historia... muy larga." Dijo ella. "Pero tú ya no eres el de antes." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ahora eres I-chan."

"I-chan, es un nombre raro." Dijo él. "¿Mi madre me puso ese estúpido nombre?"

"No, fue la jefa." Dijo Margarita. "Ella es... como un angel para todos aquí." Afirmó sonriendo con suavidad y dulzura. "Nos salvó cuando estábamos peor, nos ha dado una nueva vida y nosotros a cambio nos portamos bien para evitar buscarnos problemas. Le debemos todo."

"¿Y yo?" Dijo I-chan.

"Ella te salvó." Dijo ella. "La mayoría querían matarte, tú... no fuiste bueno en el pasado... todos fuera de aquí te quieren muerto... Pero Fenix no, ella confia en ti y te dio una segunda oportunidad, dice que quiere creer que tú eres en el fondo como cuando ella te conoció."

"Fénix... ¿es esa chica de pelo rosa que vi cuando desperté?" Preguntó I-chan. "Recuerdo a una chica de pelo rosa que... bueno, que era muy cálida, como un rayo de sol en la oscuridad."

"Sí, ella es esa chica." Dijo Margarita suavemente para entonces cogerse en pecho suavemente con una sonrisa. "Es como el primer rayo de sol de la primavera."

_"Creo que este lugar podría comenzar a gustarme."_ Pensó I-chan. _"Aunque esta gente sea tan fría, pero también hay gente buena como Fenix o esta chica."_

"¿Vienes, I-chan?" Le dijo la chica.

"Sí, ya voy." Dijo él.

((Ya sé que es un poco corto, pero esque no se me ocurrió nada más... tan solo hace un poco que Itachi pasó a ser I-chan con la memoria borrada y sin posibilidad de hacer ninjutsus o el sharingan... bueno, que he puesto un poco cómo le tratan y cómo se siente él al respecto, nada más. Ya veremos más en otros capitulos, lo siento...))


	67. Chapter 68

**Naruto 68: NOTICIAS DE TORNEO.**

Al final, el día en que tocaba reunirse de las villas para ver cómo se organizaban los exámenes de Chounin llegó.

Yo, ante los rumores de esta reunión, yo había escrito a la Villa de Muerte para ver cómo iban las cosas y si podríamos participar esa convocatoria.

El día de la reunión había llegado y no había recibido las noticias.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?" Me preguntó Kakashi mientras miraba por la ventana en busca de alguna ave volando cerca mientras me vestía para salir a entrenar.

"Vuelve a dormirte, voy a entrenar." Le dije.

"Ya, pero otros días no te quedas ahí vistiéndote." Me dijo dándosela la vuelta en la cama para mirarme. "Ocurre algo."

"Estoy esperando un mensaje." Le dije. "Si no vas a venir a entrenar te recomiendo que vuelvas a cerrar los ojos y te duermas de nuevo."

"Que te lo pases bien." Me dijo cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose con las mantas.

Sonriendo acabé de calzarme y suspiré. Esa mañana volvía a no haber noticias. Y era esa mañana cuando se iban a reunir los enviados de las diversas villas a ver los detalles. Me dolía decirlo, pero supongo que la villa de Muerte no estaba aún lista para mandar a nadie…

Corrí y entrené con demasiada fuerza debido a la rabia que me causaba esa decepción. Di un montón de vueltas a la villa corriendo, a la pata coja, saltando cada tres pasos y también haciendo pasos concretos de batalla… incluso di dos vueltas completas marchando sobre mis brazos; luego fui a la poza de agua de las montañas a mejorar mi resistencia física en agua helada.

Fue solo cuando ya regresaba a la villa con una toalla secándome el pelo cuando vi unas aves sobrevolando en círculos la villa.

Sonriendo escalé las murallas con mis pies y me situé en lo alto de un poste sobre le puesto de vigilancia y estiré mi brazo haciendo una llamada de reclamo para las aves en el supuesto de que fuesen para mí; justo cuando Kakashi iba hacia el puesto a recoger un guante que se había dejado la noche anterior.

"Hey ¿no crees que deberías bajar de ahí?" Me dijo desde abajo mientras yo estiraba un brazo para que aterrizase un ave.

"Las respuestas que esperaba." Afirmé sonriendo cuando un águila se me posó en el mismo antes de que un enorme bicho como un buitre se me posase frente a mí. "Tú, baja allí." Le dije al buitre antes de saltar de allí y aterrizar suavemente frente a la garita de vigilancia.

"Ya, ya sabemos quién eres y a que vienes." Me dijo Genma. "Pasa, y llévate a ese pajarraco, sea lo que sea."

"Es un buitre, y es de piedra." Les dije.

"Crisantemo para Belladona." Comenzó entonces el buitre con la voz de Crisantemo. "Me complace informarte de que ya tenemos unos candidatos algo interesantes como para presentarlos a esa cosa por la villa si es que es cierto que son en un año y medio de plazo. Te sorprenderá alguna de las elecciones pero te aseguro que serán una buena opción y que darán un buen espectáculo. En cuanto a los asuntos de la villa, no hay gran cosa que comentar. Tenemos dos nuevos aldeanos desde que te mandé el último informe y esperamos que el número crezca a cuatro en los próximos tres meses. Cuando puedas a ver si vuelves y echas unas firmas más."

Ahí acabó el mensaje.

"Crisantemo siempre tan formal." Dije. "Vaya, dos nuevos aldeanos y cuatro más para nacer."

"¿Y ya pueden darte esa información?" Me preguntó su compañero.

"Si tu supieras…" Le dijo Kakashi mientras sonaba una especie de golpeteo y comenzaba el siguiente.

"Oro y Rosa para Belladona." Dijeron las dos voces. "¿Así que esta vez tampoco planeas venir? Tía, llevamos sin verte el pelo desde que trajiste a ese 'kaka' de pelo blanco y máscara." Dijo Rosa. "Perdona a esta, sabes que nunca ha sabido contener su lengua." Dijo Oro mientras ella se quejaba.

"Esos dos siempre peleándose." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Son hermanos." Afirmé yo.

"Acero para Fénix." Dijo este. "Hola. A ver cuando vienes otra vez. Creo que necesitan que eches unas firmas."

"Plata para Fénix." Dijo su voz fría. "Oye, tienes que volver. Este I-chan es más tonto de lo que pensábamos. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer como que no ha pasado nada con él."

"Ya sabía yo que no iba a perdonarle." Afirmé. "Casi hasta contaba con ello."

"Por cierto, tenemos más ganancias en la tesorería." Afirmó Plata. "Hemos hecho dos nuevas misiones, y el pago no estuvo nada mal. En fin, vuelve pronto."

"Esto… ¿se supone que eso son mensajes para ti?" Me dijo el compañero de garita.

"Estos dos son un par de tipos fríos." Dije sonriendo mientras las muchachas me daban sus mensajes de apoyo y contándome cosas, una a una.

"Vaya, parece que nuestra amiga tiene amigos por todas partes." Dijo Genma. "¿No son esos los asesinos que vinieron a ayudar en la guerra hace años?"

"Los mismos." Afirmé mientras las grabaciones parecían parar.

"Bueno, se acabó el show." Dijo Kakashi.

"Eh, suelta lo de Cuervo." Dije yo golpeándole un poco la cabeza.

"Solo soltar cuando esté Fénix." Dijo el pajarraco con la voz de Cuervo.

Entonces le di una patada en el culo y soltó el mensaje.

"Cuervo para Fénix." Dijo su voz. "Reproducir solo cuando esté sola."

"Cuervo…" Dije yo al pajarraco.

"Hola." Dijo su voz alegre a mi apreciar. "Puesto que Crisantemo iba a contestar he aprovechado para mandarte mi mensaje también yo. En realidad todas estas garrapatas se han aprovechado de mi idea y han metido sus mensajes también. Claro que no sé de qué me extraño, si son unos copiones y garrapatas."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras el resto decían cosas sobre algo así como modales, compañerismo y cosas de esas.

"El caso es que aquí todos volvemos a echarte un poco de menos, personalmente no puedo entender que te quedases en la villa de la Hoja solo porque…"

"¡HAY QUE VER QUE MAJO ES ESTE HOMBRE!" Dije en voz alta tapando lo que decía Cuervo sobre mis motivos para quedarme en Konoha otra vez.

"En fin, supongo que tendré que aguantarme y admitir que has escogido a ese tío enclenque y debilucho." Dijo acabando de quejarse de mis motivos. "Pero te admito que vas a tener que protegerle bastante como os encontréis con algún controlador de sombras o uno de mentes. Tiene una mente bastante debilucha, supongo que te gustaría saber que tiene la mente llena de esa basura que escribe el ermitaño ese que es un pervertido. Eso y la imagen de mi jefa favorita."

"Vaya, vaya." Dije bromeando y mirándole a Kakashi que se sorprendió. "Que interesante."

Eso hizo que él mirase a otro lado rascándose la mejilla y sonrojándose levemente.

"Además, supongo que te debería advertir que encontramos también algo un poco raro, parecía una mezcla de las cosas que publica el ermitaño en sus novelas pero con protagonistas tú y él."

"Venga, ya está." Dijo Kakashi intentando cerrar la boca del pájaro. "¿Cómo se para esta cosa?"

"Hasta que no acabe de contarme todo no parará." Dije sonriendo. "¿Qué pasa, acaso te das por aludido?"

"En cierto modo." Dijo él. "Así que páralo."

"Lo único que puedo hacer es llevármelo a otro lado." Dije sonriendo mientras Cuervo me contaba más cosas sobre cómo iban las cosas desde la última vez que hablamos.

"Hablando de progresos, tu amigo I-chan no para de sorprenderme." Dijo haciéndome que como Kakashi que sabía a quién se referían con lo de I-chan mirásemos al pájaro de roca de la otra villa. "No puedo creer que vaya a decirlo, pero Cachorro progresa bastante bien. A pesar de no tener ya posibilidad de hacer su genjutsu ni pensábamos que pudiese hacer ningún ninjutsu ya, está comenzando a mostrar unas mejoras espectaculares en lo relativo a taijutsus y ha conseguido hacer un ninjutsu de nivel básico a la perfección, cosa que le sorprende tanto como a nosotros."

"¿No dijiste que no podría volver a hacer ninjutsus?" Me preguntó Kakashi mirándome inquisidor.

"Eso creía." Afirmé yo. "Supongo que mientras se limite a nivel básico no está tan mal."

"Además, está resultando ser un alumno aventajado y es casi seguro que en cuanto haya exámenes para nivel él pasará a ser un nuevo ninja. Lo que nos deja en que creo que no hay ninguno de nosotros que quiera hacer equipo con él, igual alguna chica… no lo creo pero cabría la posibilidad."

"Ya me esperaba algo así." Dije yo.

"Así que tenéis un aspirante a asesino más." Me dijo Genma.

"Sí, para esta convocatoria no, pero para la siguiente espero que puedan enviarnos alguna joven promesa." Afirmé abriendo el otro sobre para comprobar que era una lista de nombres de las "coloridas sin tierra" así como una breve nota para mí.

"Respetamos nuestro trato." Ponía con la letra de Gaaka. "Aceptamos representar a tu villa y nos presentamos todas, a ver si nos pueden ganar. Que sepas que solo lo hacemos porque quiero pelear contra los niñatos que manden de la villa de la Arena.

Espero que te vuelvan a ganar en una batalla para poder reírme de ti mientras te quejas.

(Una mancha de arena roja)"

Acabé sonriendo mientras Cuervo me contaba el proceso de creación de la escuela y entonces la plegué para comprobar que tenía tres pares de ojos mirando la carta por encima de mi hombro.

"¿Una enemiga?" Me dijo Genma.

"Desde luego, qué agresividad." Dijo Kakashi. "Deberías cuidarte de esa gente."

"Es una amiga." Dije yo sonriendo. "La pobre no sabe plasmar el cariño de otra forma. Claro que con el poco que recibió no me extraña lo más mínimo."

"Bueno, pues si eso es cariño… no quiero ni saber qué hace con la gente a la que odia." Dijo Genma.

"Es un poco más radical que yo." Afirme yo.

"Entonces les corta la cabeza y se la come." Dijo Kakashi. "Algo peor, cortar cabezas ya lo haces tú cuando te hacen llenarte de ira y odio."

"Eh, con eso no se bromea." Le dije yo seria para luego ablandar el gesto. "Aunque es cierto, tiene aún menos piedad que yo en mi época oscura, lo que es un poco difícil, la verdad."

"Anda, tirar para adentro que nos distraéis." Nos dijo el otro guardia de la puerta riéndose porque obviamente pensaba que estábamos bromeando.

"Vale, otro día nos vemos." Dije levantando la mano. "Kakashi, creo que debería ir a la torre central para dar la lista esta. ¿Me acompañas como segundo contacto de la villa con esta villa?"

"Ah ¿ahora soy segundo contacto de vuestra villa con Konoha?" Me dijo levantando una ceja. "Pensé que a los tuyos no les caía bien."

"Dales tiempo." Dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. "No están acostumbrados a que entren extranjeros en nuestra villa. Pero al enano de Ranko le caíste bien."

"Sí, creo que aún tengo las babas en la ropa." Me dijo.

Entonces me aguanté la risa al oír esas tonterías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que ahora sí que se presenta gente." Nos dijo Tsunade mirando la lista. "Con nombres que claramente son falsos."

"Esto…" Dijo Kakashi rascándose la barbilla. "Yo diría que son sus nombres."

"Siento decirlo yo, pero esos son los nombres por los que les llama todo el mundo." Le dije yo. "No hay otro nombre, solo ese."

"Esto, no son nombres." Me dijo señalando un nombre. "Son colores."

"Son sus nombres." Afirmé yo. "Tenga en cuenta que la villa está formada por gente con… problemas y pasados… oscuros." Afirmé intentando encontrar la forma más correcta de llamarlo y que sonase bien sin mentir. "Renunciaron a sus nombres para olvidar el pasado. Esos son los nuevos nombres."

"No son nombres." Dijo Tsunade cabezota como ella sola. "Pero está bien, no hay normas en contra de usar alias. Les añadiremos a las listas provisionales, pero deberán venir para la fecha señalada a apuntarse oficialmente y a participar en las pruebas de acceso."

"Aquí estarán." Dije yo. "Estoy segura. Me aseguraré de ello."

"Bien, pues como supongo que eres la enviada de la maldita Villa de la Muerte eres tú ¿me equivoco?"

"No, pero es posible que en algún momento alguno de los habitantes se pase para debatir esto mejor."

"Como sea." Dijo ella.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró más gente.

"¿Otra vez vas a desaparecer?" Me preguntó Shikamaru.

"¡Hachi!" Me dijo Temari sonriendo y sacudiendo su mano amigablemente.

"Temari, cuanto tiempo." Dije sonriendo. "¿De visita a los viejos amigos?"

"Temari ha venido a representar a la villa de la arena para decidir los trámites y papeleo para los exámenes Chounin." Me dijo Shikamaru. "Y a mí me toca encargarme de ella."

"Genial, Hachi es la representante de la villa de Muerte; yo me ocupo de encargarme de ella, aunque creo que ella sabe encargarse de sí misma solita." Le dijo Kakashi ya un poco aburrido.

"¿Van a pelear los aspirantes contra esos asesinos?" Dijo Shikamaru asombrado por primera vez desde que le conozco.

"Podrían, pero al Shikage no le pareció ético ni cabal permitirlo así que se va a enviar a otra gente un poco menos… letal. Aunque depende de quienes venga deberían tener cuidado con ellas."

"Asesinos de nuevo." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Algo así." Dije yo sonriendo. "Creo que tú ya las conoces, a alguna al menos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La reunión fue bastante aburrida, más que nada tocaba ocuparse de las solicitudes y de qué hacía cada pueblo para ayudar. Me hubiese dormido de no ser porque Kakashi se encargó de mantenerme despierta con sus golpecitos en la pierna disimuladamente.

Cuando acabamos, salimos de allí juntos.

"Hachi-san." Me dijo Temari llegando corriendo mientras Kakashi me reñía por casi haberme quedado dormida en la reunión. "Perdón por interrumpir, pero… me preguntaba si habías oído algo sobre…"

"Me temo que no te sigo." Le dije sonriendo amablemente.

"Sobre nuestra herm…" Me dijo.

"No, lo siento." Le corté yo mintiéndole. "Ya os dije que olvidaseis todo ese asunto."

Kakashi no sabía nada, y prefería que siguiese así.

"Nos pides que olvidemos que…" Comenzó ella.

"Olvidarlo, por favor." Le pedí yo dándole la espalda. "Porque si no lo olvidáis, antes de que os mate ella, os borraré la memoria yo. Y no puedo aseguraros que no borre algo más que lo necesario."

Eso la dejó de piedra, y aproveché el momento para continuar mi camino para que Kakashi me siguiese.

"Oye ¿de qué iba todo eso?" Me dijo.

"Nada, que han oído rumores sobre una amiga mía que odia a la villa de la Arena y a todos los habitantes dentro de la misma." Dije yo. "En parte, la paliza que me metieron cuando volvíamos de Muerte hacia aquí fue por hablar más de la cuenta con los tres hermanos."

"¿Y qué información era merecedora de esa penalización?" Me preguntó.

"Aparte de que las metiese en la movida de los exámenes sin preguntar primero, les conté a Kankuro y Temari algo sobre ciertos rumores que habían oído de alguien."

"¿Rumores?"

"Sí, se supone que nadie debía decir ni palabra, que ya nadie recordaba nada al respecto, pero al parecer apareció algo que volvió a sacar el tema."

"A ver, dime de una vez a qué rumor se referían porque no te sigo." Me dijo cogiéndome del hombro.

"Está prohibido hablar de ello."

"Déjate de prohibiciones, no voy a ir por ahí aireándolo." Me dijo.

Dudé un poco sobre si contarlo o no. Pero lo de llevarlo yo sola me hacía daño, y supongo que no había ningún problema si se lo contaba a él, no iba a buscarla y me iba a guardar el secreto.

"El rumor de que en realidad tenían una hermana mayor, una hermana que habían perdido y olvidado." Le contesté.

"¿Y es cierto?" Me preguntó.

"Se prohibió hablar de eso." Dije. "De hecho, ya nadie recuerda qué hay de verdad en todo eso." Mentí. "Yo solo sé que la persona existe y es 'amiga' mía en cierto modo."

Vale, le estaba mintiendo aposta, pero prefería que siguiese sin saber toda la verdad. Por no traicionar a mi amiga y porque en el fondo que él supiese por qué Gaaka odiaba a su familia y la gente que una vez fue su aldea no iba a servir de nada. Si nadie lo recordaba, yo no iba a decir que lo podía recordar.

"Mira, le prometí a ella que nunca iba a decir nada y ya les he dicho a sus dos hermanos que me prometieron no decirle nada a Gaara para evitar que su mente se torturarse más de lo que ya está; y ahora te lo estoy contando a ti." Le dije yo. "Esto me puede valer que me corte el cuello con sus propias manos."

"Vale, te prometo que no digo nada." Me dijo. "Gracias por confiar en mí para guardar ese secreto." Añadió casi susurrando tras unos segundos de silencio. "De todas formas, si sabes que te haría eso entonces por qué me lo has contado."

"Porque espero que no vas a decírselo a nadie, ni bajo tortura." Afirmé yo. "Y porque personalmente, creo que la verdad es mejor que diga la verdad en vez de esconderse. Incluso que les odia, a todos los habitantes de la villa de la arena. Tanto odio e ira reprimidos no son buenos para ella."

"_Así que odio reprimido ¿eh?"_ Pensó Kakashi antes de hablar de nuevo. "Bueno, eso es problema suyo."

"No, es amiga mía, así que me preocupa que lo que le guíe sea solo el odio y el rencor." Afirmé yo dejándole perplejo. "Sé lo que es que te guíe eso, yo lo he estado alguna vez, es… como un veneno corriendo por tus venas."

"Ahora me dirás que ahí fuera de las villas os guiáis por el odio y el rencor." Me dijo Kakashi con ironía.

"Pues no, es con sentimientos fríos." Afirmé yo. "Odio y rencor, sí, pero también ira, dolor, venganza… y luego hay algunos que como yo lo estuve un tiempo, se guían por el dolor, la tristeza… deseo de morir pero hacerlo llevándose cuantas más personas mejor con uno mismo."

Yo me callé recordando lo que había sido hacía solo unos pocos años. Me dolía aún pensar y recordar cómo me sentía entonces; había poco que lamentase de entonces, pero me seguía doliendo igual.

Entonces Kakashi me pasó el brazo por los hombros aprovechando que no nos veían. Ese gesto decía mucho de él, medio sonriendo unos segundos, me dejé frotar los hombros con su brazo y entonces me separé.

"Será mejor que te asegures de que los aspirantes en el examen de este año son buenos o mis chicas los matarán sin reparos."

"Fantasma." Me dijo él mientras llegábamos a la puerta de la casa del nuevo clan, de mi antiguo clan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era curioso, pero mientras habíamos estado fuera, parecía que Inoichi y el resto se habían apresurado a comenzar sus trabajos y obras.

Los árboles del camino estaban ya plantados y bien cuidados, los frutales del huerto parecían haber sido plantados hace poco pero tenían un buen aspecto, los cultivos de temporada parecían ya plantados salvo por un último trozo de terreno que estaba aún en obra, las flores habían sido ya sembradas y trasplantadas en algunos casos, el césped había sido plantado ya y el pequeño jardín zen estaba en acabarse de construir; incluso había ya carpas de colores y otros peces en el estanquillo principal y el puente por el que pasar de un lado al otro del canal estaba siendo acabado todavía, pero podían verse algunos cimientos y esqueleto del mismo.

"Vaya." Me dijo Kakashi. "Parece que se hayan dado prisa."

"Pues espera a ver el dojo." Le dije yo sonriendo mientras caminábamos por el sendero entre la casa donde vivíamos ambos y el mismo. "Espero que respetasen los planos originales, y si es así te vas a sorprender."

En efecto, la sorpresa fue alucinante, pero no porque hubiesen cambiado la distribución, sino porque aún no habían comenzado a embaldosarlo y parecía poco más que un almacén.

"Un bonito almacén." Dijo Kakashi.

"Tiene la misma distribución, pero aquí falta mucho." Dije yo.

"Eh, tranquilízate." Me dijo Kakashi. "Un clan no se reconstruye de la noche a la mañana."

"Un clan no, pero la casa…" Dije yo. "No, es cierto, tampoco."

"Esto va a ser un buen clan." Me dijo Kakashi.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté yo.

"Claro." Dijo él. "Un clan con un hábitat de lujo; además, van a ser un clan engendrado de una mujer de élite también, fuerte, lista, valiente, leal… bonita…" Añadió como si no fuese un piropo. "Va a dar miedo; los tres clanes más fuertes de nuevo en la villa en cuestión de años."

"Por ahora parece que por ahora solo el clan Hyuga sobrevivió ¿no?" Le dije yo.

"Bueno, el Uchiha solo tiene a Sasuke ahora, y el tuyo solo te tiene a ti." Me dijo Kakashi. "Y en lo concerniente a mí, no tengo interés en resucitar el clan Hatake, nunca ha sido un clan excesivamente poderoso, la verdad."

"Bueno, si te decidieses estoy segura que en cuestión de generaciones sería un clan bastante fuerte también." Le dije yo intentando devolverle el cumplido. "El cabeza de clan es fuerte, leal, valiente… y también guapo, no tendrías dificultades en conseguir a las damas que quisieras, si te dedicas a hacer algunos hijos, échale que cuatro, y cuando esos se casen hacen a su vez cuatro hijos más, en cuestión de dos generaciones tendrías un clan de 42 personas cuando esos nietos tuyos se casasen. Y eso si solo te dedicas a una mujer."

"¿Insinúas que debería dedicarme a más de una?" Me dijo casi con ironía.

"No, si te casas con una mujer fuerte te aseguro que como te dedicases a más de una mujer, ella te cortaría el miembro y luego te dejaría, y entonces se acabaría tu clan." Dije con ironía.

"Eres un poco bruta ¿lo sabías?" Me dijo.

"Además, para eso habría que contar con que hubiese alguna mujer que quisiera convertirse en tu amada y compartirte con tu futura mujer."

"Vale, vale." Me dijo. "Me está entrando dolor de cabeza solo con oírte." Me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en un banco a la sombra y un poco ocultos de la vista. "Además ¿para qué iba a querer otra mujer si contigo tengo más que de sobra? Para todo."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras me bajaba un poco la máscara voluntariamente para hacer lo mismo con la suya y entonces darle un beso un poco tierno pero largo.

Con él como compañero de cama tenía todo lo que podía pedir y más, no era solo una cuestión física de que me llenase y satisficiésemos mutuamente los instintos más primarios; es que además, era como si tuviese alguien a mi lado, pasase lo que pasase, que me entendía más o menos o por lo menos que constituía un apoyo para mí cuando lo necesitaba, igual que yo esperaba serlo cuando él me necesitase.

"Por cierto, sabes que Tsunade no nos permitiría casarnos aunque quisiéramos ¿no?" Le dije yo. "A ti no te dejaría casarte a no ser que fuese con una mujer que trabajase en algo que no fuese ninja; y a mí… supongo que no me dejaría casarme, si me caso no hay nada que le garantice que no vaya a tener al menos un hijo o hija, y eso supondría una baja por un tiempo."

"Creo que te confundes." Me dijo él. "Pero como sabes, los ninjas no nos casamos. ¿O es que aún lo dudabas?"

"Hasta ahora no tenía dudas." Afirmé yo con ironía. "Pero no puedo negar que sigo teniendo en cierto modo un poco la esperanza de un niño y que en el fondo, muy muy muy muy pero que muy al fondo de mí, tenía la esperanza de poder formar una familia."

"Siempre podrías formarla si te retiras de la acción." Me dijo. "Con esta casa vas a estar bastante ocupada cuidando de tus terrenos."

"Sigo prefiriendo la acción." Afirmé bromeando. "Además, por ahora no tengo planeado tener un bebé, me quedan demasiadas cosas que hacer. ¿Y tú?" Le pregunté tras un breve silencio. "¿Planeas casarte algún día?"

"No creo que me dejasen casarme con la mujer a la que amo." Dijo él mirándome de reojo. "Pero como tú has dicho, albergo la esperanza de poder hacerlo, algún día."

"Es triste, pero supongo que al menos yo, como ninja de élite femenina que soy, aunque lo de femenina no lo parezca mucho, acabaré por siendo cabeza de mi clan, soltera y con niños pero sin anillo en el dedo." Afirmé mostrándole el dedo anular donde los casados llevan la alianza de boda.

"Bueno, si yo fuese a ser tu marido te aseguro que no dejaría que tuviese un hijo sin llevar ese dichoso anillo." Afirmó él mirándome de frente esta vez, como queriéndome traspasar con su mirada. "Aunque tuviese que casarme en secreto yo no dejaría que la mujer a la que amo y con la que quiero tener mis hijos los tuviese sin poder mantener su ilusión. Aunque personalmente creo que lo del anillo es una tontería, un mero símbolo; porque uno no lleve ese trozo de metal no significa que su pareja sea menos que si lo llevase."

"Es cierto." Afirmé yo sonriendo divertida. "No es necesario un anillo para eso, pero siempre hace ilusión."

Entonces oímos cómo unas voces se acercaban por el camino y cortamos la conversación.

"¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?" Preguntó Ino.

"Seguro." Dijo Kiba. "Huele a ella, aunque es un poco… diferente el olor, como si lo hubiese camuflado."

"¡Hachi-san!" Me llamó Ino.

Yo entonces miré a Kakashi y sonreí divertida antes de levantarme.

"Estoy aquí." Dije yo. "¿Me buscabais?"

"¿Lo veis?" Dijo Kiba feliz. "Os dije que podía olerla."

"Buenas tardes." Dije reparando en que estaban no solo Kiba e Ino sino también Hinata y Akamaru.

"Hola." Me dijo Hinata con su voz suave.

"Veníamos a verte." Me dijo Ino. "¿Has visto los jazmines que planté junto a la puerta de tu casa?"

"Si, son preciosos." Afirmé. "De hecho… me han gustado mucho, tienes un buen ojo para la decoración floral." Afirmé haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente. "En fin ¿habéis venido solo para eso?"

"Es que… nos enteramos que habías regresado." Me dijo Kiba. "Y vinimos a saludar, saludaros." Añadió mirando al escondite donde estaba Kakashi.

"Sal, te han olido." Le dije a Kakashi. "En realidad estábamos comentando unos asuntos concernientes a los exámenes Chounin."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Ino mostrando que no se lo creía.

"Es que ella es la representante de la Villa de Muerte." Le dijo Kakashi. "Y pretende traer a unas personas un poco…"

"¿Otra vez los tipos esos?" Me dijo Ino. "La última vez por poco se cargan a los oponentes."

"Esta vez va a ser otra gente." Dije yo. "En la villa no solo viven ellos y ellas. O al menos, no todos los aliados de la villa son los que conocéis."

"Y tú pretendes apuntarles a este torneo." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Exacto." Afirmé. "De momento no tenemos alumnos jóvenes de la escuela, así que esta vez... nos representarán algunas mujeres jóvenes pero casi adultas."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta vez no era hasta la noche que la casa no volvió a recibir visitas.

Esa tarde la habíamos pasado hablando con los jóvenes que vinieron a visitarnos; Kiba y las chicas ayudaron a conseguir los animales para criar que metimos en las jaulas de criar.

Cuando se fueron, Kakashi tuvo que irse y cuando volvió, me dijo que tenía que ir a hacer unas cosas y que iba a faltar unas horas, tal vez un día.

Tampoco iba a preguntarle más, el caso es que no era posible una relación seria entre nosotros; un pasatiempo, tal vez, pero nada serio. Para mí no había posibilidad de casarme, ni con él ni con nadie. Por ser mujer y ninja a la vez.

Me dolía pero era la verdad.

Estaba en pelear cuando una sombra se me acercó y yo salté hacia atrás, pero otra sombra me atrapó una mano.

"Para esto, ya." Dije yo.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Shikamaru. "Es la primera vez que me consigues esquivar el ataque en cuatro fases."

"Cuatro, ya." Dije yo. "Son cinco."

"Muy aguda." Me dijo. "Y solo te he atrapado una mano, que te sueltas en un momento por lo que veo."

"Control personal." Dije yo.

De pronto me confundí yo un poco de verle allí solo.

"¿Y Temari?" Le pregunté yo.

"Llevaba ya aquí unos días así que se ha ido esta tarde mismo." Me dijo. "Me preguntaba si querías echar una partida al go. Antes de que descubra mi padre que estás sola y decida que es el momento de actuar como buenos amigos e invitarte a una copa fuera de aquí."

"Una partida de go es un pasatiempo que me vas a ganar a la primera, señor estratega." Le dije yo. "Pero esa copa suena bien, y de paso te echo una partida en la terraza."

"Suena bien." Dijo él. "Típico de una mujer, como no."

"Algún día aprenderás a que a veces, las mujeres tenemos buenas ideas también." Le dije sonriendo. "Y no todas somos cositas débiles a las que proteger."

"Como que tú te dejas proteger mucho." Me dijo devolviéndome el golpe con una sonrisa.

"Lo malo para vosotros, es que no soy la única." Afirmé yo. "Me temo que no tengo un tablero de go, si no te importa..."

"Iré a buscar el mío." Me dijo.

"Yo iré a coger las bebidas." Afirmé. "¿Shake o algo más fuerte?"

"Shake suena bien." Afirmó él.

"Cogeré un par de botellas." Afirmé. "Y me mantendré alguna más a mano para por si acaso, que ya me sé cómo acaba todo esto."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jaque." Dije yo.

"Hum..." Dijo pensando.

Al final, había encontrado el antiguo ajedrez que mi tío tuvo una vez; entre los cajones polvorientos que nadie se había atrevido a abrir puesto que era parte de mi historia y que yo había comenzado a abrir poco a poco hacía ya tiempo.

"Jaque otra vez." Me dijo él.

"Genial." Dije yo moviendo.

Con un solo movimiento comió una pieza mía y sentí que se me caía el cielo encima.

"Jaque." Me dijo él. "Mate."

"Increible." Dije yo sonriendo. "Diez partidas y vas y me ganas una. Aprendes rápido, a la mayoría de la gente le cuesta tiempo aprender a jugar, conque no te digo nada ganar al profesor."

"He estudiado tus movimientos, y copiando algunos he conseguido idear una estrategia." Afirmó volviendo a coger una pieza y colocándolas todas en su sitio. "¿Hace otra?"

"Shikamaru, no es por molestar, pero a no ser que te quieras quedar aquí..." Le dije yo.

"Vaya, sí que es tarde." Me dijo mirando la posición de la luna. "Siento haberte..."

"Eh, sin arrepentirse de nada." Le dije yo mientras recogíamos la mesa con el tablero. "Me he divertido mucho, hacía mucho que no jugaba a esto. Me has ayudado a distraer mi mente."

"Lo siento, cuando me pongo en estas cosas... pierdo el sentido del tiempo." Me dijo.

Entonces sonreí, eso me sonaba de algo. Hacía años que no me sentía así de bien.

"Esto... ¿te importa si espero un poco?" Me dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Al final te quedas a dormir?" Le dije yo.

"Más quisieras, es que... se me han quedado dormidas las piernas." Dijo.

Entonces ya sí que me reí mientras a mí me crujían las piernas como a él.

"Parecemos viejos." Afirmé casi riéndome.

"Me lo dicen a menudo." Afirmó él. "¡Au! Me parece que me va a costar un poco."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Maldición..." Dijo Kakashi cuando le volvieron a perder la pista. "Se ha vuelto a escapar."

"Esto no va nada bien." Afirmó Gai serio. "Se ha vuelto a escapar... Y esta vez es la tercera en lo que llevamos de día."

"Si esto no va a mejor..." Afirmó Kurenai. "La villa tendrá problemas."

"Me niego a dejar que se acerquen." Afirmó Kakashi. "Le cazaremos."

"De eso estáte seguro." Afirmó Gai. "Pero nos va a costar."

"Tengo una promesa, así que por el bien del tipo ese, será mejor que no me haga romperla." Afirmó Kakashi.

"¿Una promesa?" Le dijo Kurenai. "¿Qué promesa?. ¿A quién?"

"Prometí que sería solo un día fuera como mucho." Afirmó Kakashi.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Gai. "Como no lo cacemos para entonces... va a haber grandes problemas."

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió prometer algo así?" Le dijo Kurenai frunciendo el ceño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, Kakashi seguía sin haber vuelto. Suspiré y me levanté. El plan era ir a hacer algo, supongo que ofrecerme yo a hacer alguna tarea. De cualquier modo, cuando fui a buscar a Tsunade, me encontró otro compañero antes.

"Hey, te buscaba Tsunade, te toca suplir a Raiko en un interrogatorio cuando consigan coger a un tipo." Afirmó.

"Vale, iba a ver si necesitaban algo de mí esta mañana." Afirmé.

"¿Qué tal si te vienes a la escuela?" Me dijo Iruka sonriendo desde detrás mío.

"Una escuela, con niños..." Dije yo. "No gracias, voy a ver si puedo hacer algo más. Y de paso me entero de porqué no ha vuelto un grupo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No puedo darte esa información." Me dijo Tsunade.

"Puedo averiguarla sola." Afirmé yo. "Pero solo quería dar la oportunidad de que se me dijese por las buenas."

"¿Acaso estás preocupada por alguien?" Me preguntó con ironía.

"No." Afirmé fírmemente tras dudarlo un segundo. "Pero no puedo estar quieta y necesito acción."

"En ese caso..." Dijo sonriendo tras pensarselo un poco. "Te enviaré a una misión un poco importante." Afirmó buscando unos papeles entre los esparcidos por su mesa. "Ya tenía a un trio y un grupo grande de gente en ello, incluso hay unos ambu tras estos tipos, pero al parecer es algo un poco dificil."

"No me importa." Dije yo. "Quiero hacerlo."

"Aquí está." Dijo ella. "Estos son los hombres." Afirmó enseñándome la foto de tres tipos. "Tres ninjas fugados de la villa oculta en la niebla."

"Está visto que lo de perseguir a conocidos es mi sino." Suspiré yo. "Este, le conozco."

"Precisamente, el tipo que nos interesa." Dijo Tsunade. "Conoce algunos secretos de la villa, cogerlo y traerlo con vida para interrogarlo. El resto ya son cosa vuestra."

"Está bien, partiré de inmediato." Dije yo.

"Espera un momento." Me dijo. "Vas a ser capitana, y quiero que lleves el chaleco del uniforme, pero también quiero que lleves la careta y el chaleco de ambu, así que vas a ir de negro pero con el chaleco de chounin."

"Como desees." Dije yo antes de retirarme.

"Y te vas a llevar un grupo." Afirmó ella. "Uno grande y espero que sepas comportarte."

"Sí, ya." Dije yo antes de desaparecer.

"Esa chica..." Murmuró Tsunade. "Siempre dando problemas... Le tendré que enviar con un buen equipo, bien equilibrado..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cogerme la ropa de AMBU que me pidió Tsunade que visitiese del almacén de ropa, tras recoger mi chaleco de casa, no me fue difícil.

"Aquí tienes." Me dijo el encargado. "Un uniforme de AMBU de la villa de la hoja.Y la careta." Dijo el hombre dándome una con un trapo tapándola.

"Pensé que estaba colgada en una pared..." Dije cogiéndola.

"Ah, esta es otra." Dijo sonriendo mientras yo la abría. "Una nueva para que la conserves por si alguna vez te vuelve a tocar usarla."

"Gracias." Dije yo cogiéndola y escondiéndola en mis ropas. "Parece que esto plasme más algo en mí. Mi amuleto..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Otro más?" Dijo Kiba. "¿Qué van a hacer mandarnos a todos a buscar o qué?"

"Parece que aquí hay algo más." Dijo Shikamaru. "Es un poco raro que manden todo varones ¿no creéis? Y todos de la misma edad."

"Y adivinar quién usa la entrada como lugar de encuentro para reunir al grupo de misión." Dijo Kotetsu.

"Parece que esto va a volver a ponerse aburrido otra vez." Afirmó Izumo balanceándose alante y atrás en su silla aburrido.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ah..." Suspiraron en gerneral.

"Buenas ¿quién es el capitán esta vez?" Preguntó Sasuke llegando.

"Ni idea." Dijeron. "Pero podemos intuir quién puede ser." Afirmó Neji.

"¡Ya sé!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Un hombre poderoso!. ¡¿Qué tal el ermitaño pervertido?!"

"Pero mira que puedes llegar a ser lerdo..." Dijo Shikamaru. "¿Cómo va a ser él si no está por la villa?"

"¿Entonces quién?" Dijo Sasuke.

"Ah, no." Dije yo llegando y viendo un grupo de chicos esperando aburridos en la entrada listos para salir de misión. "No, no, no y no. Esto tiene que ser una broma."

"Ahí tenemos la respuesta." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Venga Hachiko." Me dijo Izumo. "Que Tsunade te ha mandado como capitana del grupo."

"¿Y por qué no adultos?" Dije yo. "Sería lo lógico."

"Quedan pocos adultos y nos necesitan ya aquí por si acaso." Me explicó Kotetsu.

"Darme cinco minutos." Dije yo dejando mis bolsas en el suelo y saliendo hacia los árboles de allí al lado.

Desde la entrada solo vieron unos árboles temblando hasta que uno calló al suelo; y entonces regresé.

"Vale, tenemos a Neji que ve mejor que ningún otro, Sasuke y su sharingan, Shikamaru y su cerebro, Kiba y Akamaru con su olfato privilegiado, Shino con sus insectos, Lee con su agilidad y fuerza… y luego tenemos a Naruto. Yo delante, Neji atrás Sasuke y Naruto a nuestra derecha con Sasuke a mi lado, Shikamaru y Shino a mi izquierda con Shikamaru a mi lado. Kiba, tú y Akamaru iréis cubriendo bajo nosotros, por favor." Les dije yo volviendo a la puerta y recogiendo mis cosas tranquilamente. "¿Algo que decir al respecto?"

"Sí, que el árbol no tenía la culpa." Dijo Sasuke.

"Bueno, mejor un árbol que la cabeza de alguien." Dije yo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. "¿Nos vamos ya? Vamos a tener que pasar la noche viajando, y cuando más lejos estemos de la villa para entonces mejor. ¿Todos listos?"

"Sí." Dijeron en general.


	68. Chapter 69

**Naruto 69: LA CACERÍA.**

_((En primer lugar, advertir que voy a hacer una gracia con lo del título que ya lo avisa: 69, un número que en España se le da un significado especial asociado a algo, je je. Así que desde ahora lo aviso, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO PODRÍA HABER ALGO DE LEMON, y como se dice comúnmente, "quien avisa no es traidor". Que lo disfrutéis ¿vale? Gracias.))_

_((Por cierto, por si no quedó muy claro la formación en el capítulo anterior, aquí pongo un gráfico. Símplemente no contéis los puntos, son para poner los nombres en el espacio.))_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_Isa_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**Sasuke**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**Shikamaru**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_Naruto_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**Shino**_.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**Kiba**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**Lee**_.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**Neji**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

((**_Kiba_** y _**Akamaru**_ irían al centro pero por el suelo corriendo mientras la formación en triángulo con Neji cubriéndonos las espaldas iríamos por las ramas.))

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Podemos parar ya?" Preguntó Naruto por el intercomunicador. "Estoy cansado..."

"Akamaru también está un poco cansado." Afirmó Kiba.

"No me extraña, llevamos horas corriendo." Afirmó Shikamaru. "Deberíamos descansar."

"Estoy con ellos." Dijo Neji.

"Está bien..." Dije yo. "Pararemos en un punto tranquilo y haremos unos nidos ¿vale?" Dije yo por mi comunicador. "Neji, tu turno, mira a ver un sitio tranquilo; Kiba, Akamaru, echarle una nariz, por favor."

Llevabamos ya tres días corriendo sin parar más que unos segundos a preguntar en unas villas porque me parecía un poco raro cómo estaban ambas, sin embargo, solo habián visto a la gente en una lo que nos puso en el camino tras la pista de los tipos que buscábamos.

"Allí." Dijo Neji señalando un punto desde nuestra espalda. "23º a la derecha, está junto a un riachuelo."

"Bien hecho chicos." Dije yo desviándome un poco. "Ahora a ver si tenemos los nidos antes de la noche."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡No me sale!" Gritó Naruto mientras Neji y yo que habíamos acabado los nidos buscábamos un poco de madera para el fuego y Kiba cogía agua y cazaba con Shikamaru tras hacerse el primero una cabaña en el suelo y el segundo un nido como el mío. "¡¿Por qué nunca me sale, jolín?!"

"Ese idiota siempre tan ruidoso." Dijo Neji molesto. "Acabará por descubrirnos."

"Shikamaru ¿estás cerca del lugar de acampada?" Pregunté yo por el comunicador.

"Sí, ya he oído a Naruto." Dijo él. "Creo que Sasuke le está dando una tunda."

"Hazme el favor y ve a echarle una mano a Naruto, por favor." Le pedí yo. "Ya me encargaré yo de la cena."

"Vale." Dijo él. "Voy a ver si callo a ese mono."

"Muchas gracias." Dije yo. "¿Qué te parece Neji?. ¿Será suficiente madera con ese tronco?" Le dije yo poniendo un pie sobre un tronco caído.

"Sí, pero va a ser difícil moverlo." Dijo él.

"Hum... entero sí, será mejor cogerlo entre los dos." Afirmé mirándolo. "¿Dejamos aquí las ramitas y volvemos luego a por ellas?"

Entonces reparé en que miraba a un lado de reojo.

"Ahí hay algo." Afirmó casi susurrándo.

Yo asentí y junté mis dedos para hacer un jutsu por lo que llegó un oso grande y rugiendo.

"Cállate." Le dije yo al oso que obedeció por lo que yo apoyé mi mano en su lomo. "Bueno, ahora hay que pensar en llevar esto al centro de acampada. ¿Sabes controlar animales como este?"

"No." Dijo él.

"Bien, entonces... coge las ramas, yo empujaré el tronco a la que controlo para que no se desbande nuestro amigo." Le dije yo sacando una cuerda de mis bolsas de la cintura y atándosela al oso y al tronco caído. "Me va a costar un poco mantener bajo control a un animal al que le hemos molestado pero..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Naruto cuando bajó del nido que Shikamaru le estaba haciendo y vio al oso mientras le soltaban y yo le mantenía bajo control con la mano en su frente debido a que estaba ya casi furioso. "¡Un oso, un oso!"

"¿Te quieres callar, idiota?" Le dijo Kiba. "Es difícil controlar a un animal de ese tamaño y salvaje."

"¿El jutsu de control de animales?" Dijo Sasuke. "Vaya pensaba que solo servía para mamiferos hasta un lobo."

"Quedaros aquí, yo voy a llevar al amigo lejos de aquí." Dije yo manteniendo mi mano contra su frente que se revolvió un poco por bajar yo un poco la guardia y el flujo de control. "Ya vale."

Al momento el oso volvió a calmarse y yo fui ordenandole el camino; le di tantas vueltas hasta llevarlo lejos de allí que creo que acabé perdiéndole. Justo cuando le solté y salté a una rama, el oso se revolvió bastante y yo le tiré un panal de miel.

"Perdona por las molestias, ese panal es por ayudarnos." Le dije antes de ponerme a correr por las ramas hacia el campamento.

Cuando regresé los chicos estaban ya asando unos pescados.

"Perdón por el retraso." Dije yo. "Los animales tan grandes y salvajes son bastante difíciles de controlar."

"Lee ha cortado el tronco y nos hemos encargado de pescar un poco y asar los peces." Dijo Shikamaru. "Y tenemos ya cabañas para todos."

"Vale." Dije yo sentándome con ellos. "Bufff, creo que el descanso no era tan mala idea. Estoy cansada de pronto."

"Tranquila, nosotros vigilaremos." Dijo Kiba.

"Vale, Shikamaru, te dejo al cargo de los turnos de vigilancia, cuando vuelva me decís cual me toca a mí." Dije levantándome. "Voy a bañarme un poco, necesito un pequeño descanso..."

"Antes cena." Me dijo Sasuke.

"Luego." Afirmé yo sacudiendo la mano y llendome por el camino hacia el río.

"Que chica tan rara." Dijo Shino.

"Bueno, pues si ella no quiere cenar yo me como su pez." Dijo Naruto.

"Ni lo sueñes, tragaldabas." Le dijeron los chicos dándole un coscorrón.

"De todas formas... ¿qué tiene ella con el agua?" Preguntó Kiba. "Se baña siempre, todos los días salvo los que llevamos corriendo sin parar."

"Ni idea, dice que el bañarse le relaja." Afirmó Shikamaru. "Pero suele hacerlo en agua..."

"En agua helada." Dijeron a la vez Sasuke, Naruto y él.

"Vaya..." Dijo Kiba sorprendido.

"Esta a salvo, nadando a una distancia prudencial de aquí, por allí." Afirmó Neji dejando de usar su byakugan de nuevo. "De cualquier modo..." Añadió mirando a Shikamaru. "Los horarios de vigilancia."

"Somos diez, así que Kiba y Akamaru vigilarán juntos con Shino, Naruto y Sasuke, Neji y Lee y ella y yo. Son cosa de las nueve, para las diez comenzamos con Naruto y Sasuke hasta las doce y media, luego Kiba, Akamaru y Shino de doce y media a tres, Neji y Lee de tres a cinco y media y por último ella y yo de cinco y media a siete. A las siete todos arriba y salimos de nuevo de viaje."

"Eso es abuso de autoridad." Dijo Naruto quejándose.

"Vale, ve a quejarte a ella." Dijo Shikamaru. "Pero entonces antes del amanecer en vez de poco después de este."

"¡No es justo!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Cállate estúpido!" le dijo Lee dándole un coscorrón que solo lo enfadó aún más.

"Eh, callaros los dos." Les dijo Kiba con el gesto fruncido mirando a un costado. "Akamaru dice que algo huele raro por aquí, y es cierto."

Entonces oyeron unos arbustos moverse cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ahh... esto es gloria bendita." Dije suspirando relajada desde una poza que había conseguido calentar un poco de agua tras trasladar un poco de agua del arroyo a una poza cabada por mí misma y que había conseguido calentar el agua con un poco de poder del fuego.

"Eh, jefa." Gritó Kiba. "Tapa lo que no quieras que se vea que vamos."

"Estoy en bañador." Dije yo cogiendo echando la cabeza hacia atrás con el pelo recogido en un moño como podía.

"Tenemos unos problemillas." Dijo Kiba apareciendo con Akamaru y con Kankuro sin la capucha y casi inconsciente encima del lomo. "Nos hemos encontrado con este amigo, pero creemos que se ha venido arrastrando de su ruta, que le han atacado."

"Ahora mismo voy." Dije yo levantándome y cogiendo la toalla.

"Hummm... parece que alguien le atacó." Dije yo tras examinar a Kankuro. "Pero sea quien sea el que lo hizo, no usó ataques físicos. ¿Y dónde dices que lo encontrasteis?"

"Akamaru le olió y me alertó, así que yo también le olí." Me explicó Kiba. "Entonces Neji afirmó que había alguien y nos indicó donde por lo que entre todos le cogimos, pero cuando lo hicimos, estaba ya desmayado, por lo que creemos que se arrastró hasta nosotros."

"¿Y no dijo nada?" Le pregunté intentando observar a ese chico más de cerca. "¿Algo que os llamase la atención de su apariencia?. ¿Un olor raro?. ¿Algo?"

"No, nada." Afirmó él . "Simplemente parecía desmayado."

"Estaros con los ojos bien abiertos, por favor."Le pedí cogiendo mis ropas y cambiándome tras unos arbustos.

"Vale, voy a decirselo al resto." Contestó de espaldas a mí. "Akamaru, quédate con ella y no te separes de ella."

"Kiba, ya soy mayorcita para esto." Dije yo.

"Todos preferiríamos que si hay peligro estuviésemos de dos en dos." Me dijo él. "Shikamaru piensa que es lo mejor."

"Vale, vale." Dije yo. "Lo he pillado..."

"Te veremos luego." Dijo él sonriendo antes de irse.

Con lo de tener que ir con un grupo de chicos de edad algo problematica me estaba callendo un marrón de impresión. Vale, no dudaba que eran competentes, sabía que eran buenos ninja y ya que no podía llevarme más adultos, que fuesen ellos en vez de Sakura y compañía era en cierto modo bueno.

De pronto, Akamaru se puso a olisquear el aire y gruñó por lo bajo.

"¿Pasa algo Akamaru?" Le dije saliendo con el chaleco encima pero sin ponerme la chaqueta sino mi camiseta de malla puesto que hacía un poco de calor. "¿Por qué gruñes?"

Entonces reparé en que gruñía precisamente hacia donde estaban los chicos y apreté a corre hacia ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dije atrapando al vuelo unos kunai de Sasuke, Naruto y Neji a la vez que saltaba para esquivar la sombra de Shikamaru pero sin poder evitar que Lee me arrease una patada por tener las manos ocupadas.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón." Dijo Lee ayudandome a levantar del suelo a donde había caído tras su patada.

"Ya vale, no te lamentes por eso, no me ha dolido ¿vale?" Le dije. "¿Qué ocurre? Akamaru ha percibido algo."

"Hay alguien cerca." Dijo Neji. "Y esta vez no parece amigo."

"Vale." Dije yo pensando. "Formación en círculo, rodear a Kankuro. Shikamaru, te dejo al cargo. Voy a ver si cazo algo..." Dije antes de desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Te pillé!" Dije callendole encima a una chica justo cuando un grupo de tres espiaban a mis chicos y les tiraba yo dos gusanos a dos de ellas y yo le caía encima a la tercera.

Entonces oí salir corriendo a gente y las tias que había conseguido ponerles un gusano de sombra explotaban en el aire con mis gusanitos y todo.

"¡Sueltame!" Me gritó la chica. "¡Suéltame ahora mísmo, yo no tengo nada que ver!"

"Ni lo sueñes." Dije yo. "¿Por qué nos espiabas?"

"¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!" Dijo ella.

"Dime ahora mismo lo que quiero saber." Le dije amenazándola con un kunai.

Me extrañó que no llegase ninguno de los chicos a prestarme ayuda, y entonces la chica comenzó a arder y lo último que vi fue un hombre en una rama que desapareció al instante mientras yo me apagaba las llamas a manotazos mirándo con el ceño fruncido al lugar donde había estado ese tipo hasta segundos antes. Salté y encontré un poco de rastro de jutsu.

"Hummm... un controlador de fuego savia..." Dije oliendo lo que había en el árbol. "Sí, no hay duda... esto tiene un ligero sabor a fósforo."

De un salto volví a bajar y regresé al claro donde estaban los chicos; me asustó un poco puesto que ahora en vez de solo Kiba inconsciente, estaban todos los chicos salvo Akamaru que era una bestia y Kiba que estaba como dormido.

"Kiba, eh, Kiba, despierta." Le dije moviéndole un poco con el pie.

"Hummm..." Murmuró él entreabriendo un poco los ojos.

"Hey ¿qué ha pasado aquí?" Le dije yo.

"Un angel..." Dijo antes de caerse dormido de nuevo.

"Esto me pasa por trabajar con estos..." Murmuré yo.

Suspiré pero acabé por cogerles uno a uno y moverles para ponerles junto al fuego. Me hubiése gustado despertarles echándoles agua fría, pero me dieron un poco de pena. Simplemente me dispuse a tejer una enorme cesta-nido, con ramas más gruesas para marcar la estructura, atadas con ramas de sauce llorón entretejidas y luego con más de esas tejidas hasta hacer una especie de hamaca doble a forma de concha y atada al árbol con mis cuerdas bien aseguradas, con cuidado les metí dentro y luego me dispuse a tirar de la cuerda maestra para subir la cesta lo más alto posible antes de intentar disimularla con el árbol a base de cubrirla y recubrirla con las ramas del árbol y sus hojas.

"Perfecto." Dije yo mirando al nido perfectamente oculto junto con Akamaru que estaba abajo del árbol. "Eh, Akamaru; parece que nos hemos quedado solos a vigilar." Dije sonriendo. "Creo que lo mejor será que tú vigiles un poco por aquí mientras yo me encargo de esos chiquillos hasta que despierten..." Dije acariciándole la cabeza enorme y haciéndole soltar ruiditos de gusto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuve gran parte de la noche alerta sentada en el borde de la concha vegetal, lista para atacar si percibía el menor ruido de fuera, dormité a ratos con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, y aún así, conseguí descansar. Sin embargo, eso no me duró mucho, los chicos tenían algo de fiebre, estaban rojos y sus frentes calientes como el pecho, sin embargo el resto estaba frío.

Me costó un poco saber qué tenían, parecía algún tipo de veneno, pero no había signos de ello en sus cuerpos.

Al final, acabé por dejarles y controlar un poco los trapos mojados en sus frentes para que estuviésen frescos todo el rato, así que cada hora más o menos les cambiaba los trapos tras escurrirlos en un cubo de agua que había cogido y volver a mojarlos con agua fría.

Fue una noche terrible, pero finalmente, conseguí que llegase el día y decendí del árbol para encontrarme con Akamaru.

"Buenos días compi." Le saludé estirándome. "¿Algo fuera de lo normal esta noche?" Le pregunté sonriendo y rascándole la barbilla para hacere volver a soltar unos sonidillos de satisfacción. "Bueno, a ver qué podemos coger para desayunar." Dije sonriendo y cogiéndo un palo para moverme por los alrededores.

No podía alejarme mucho puesto que no podía dejar solos a los niños en aquel nido con forma de concha en el árbol colgados.

Estaba recogiéndo unas frutas junto al arroyo cuando oí pasos cerca y saqué mi kunai.

"¿Lo véis?" Dijo Kiba. "Estaba aquí, tiene un olor tan delicioso que Akamaru lo ha percibido a la primera."

"Ah, sois vosotros..." Dije bajando el arma aliviada. "¿Qué tal os encontráis? Parece que anoche os atacaron o algo así. Habéis tenido fiebre todos."

"Estamos todos bien, debes habernos curado." Afirmó Shikamaru rascandose los ojos como si le hubiése fastidiado levantarse entonces. "Por cierto, me duele aquí... ¿si lo mordisqueo me lo besas para curarlo?"

"¿Perdona?" Le dije confusa levantando una ceja.

"Bonitas frutas." Abservó Naruto cogiéndo una y comiéndosela.

"¿Puedes llevar estas a la base para desayunar?" Pregunté yo pasándoselas al pecho en el trapo que había usado para cogerlas.

"Hachi ¿si te digo 'que cuerpo tan bonito' lo apoyarías contra el mío?" Me preguntó Kiba oliéndome alrededor.

"¿Pero qué narices os pasa?" Dije yo apartándome y dándole un empujoncito en la espalda confusa. "Estais la mar de raros hoy... ¿seguro que estáis bien?"

"Perfectamente." Dijeron casi a coro pero mirándome.

"Esto no es normal. Nunca se había comportado así..." Pensé mientras caminaba ante ellos que me habían cedido el paso hasta llegar al centro del asentamiento donde estaban el resto.

"Pfiuuu..." Dijo Neji levantándose y cogiéndome lo que yo llevaba. "¿No nos hemos visto antes?. ¡Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo! Te pareces a mi próxima novia."

"Er... si me necesitáis creo que estaré recogiendo todo, sola." Añadí para remarcarlo cuando vi las intenciones de que me iban a seguir.

Con dos saltos me había colgado del árbol que habíamos usado para dormir y comencé a desmontar todo el asentamiento allí confusa ante el comportamiento de los chicos esa mañana. Era evidente que seguían un poco enfermos, pero ¿qué enfermedad tenían?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, ya vale." Dije yo cuando llegamos a una aldea. "Vamos a parar aquí y a ver qué podemos averiguar."

"Suena bien." Dijeron en general.

La verdad es que paraba porque estaba ya harta de ellos; no habían desayunado por mirarme a mí comer, no habían parado de espiarme mientras recogía todo y como seguían observándome no había podido usar el jutsu de control para conseguir ver por los ojos de algún animal.

Literalmente se habían pasado todo el camino mirándome a mí que era la punta frontal de la formación romboica que llevábamos; no estaban a lo que tenían que estar y eso era un peligro, para mí y sobre todo para ellos.

"A ver, buscaremos una taberna." Dije yo mirando al rededor. "¿Algúna idea?"

"Yo conozco esta aldea." Dijo Naruto. "¿Si te digo dónde ir compartimos cama los dos?"

"¡Deja de decir tonterias!" Le dije yo dándole un golpe.

Vale, era algo un poco... duro; pero parecía lo único que les motivaba a dejar de decir esas burradas.

"En aquel lugar es donde nos alojamos el ermitaño pervertido y yo." Dijo Naruto sujetándose el golpe que le había dado y señalando a una posada junto a unos baños al final de la calle.

"Bien, esto comienza a funcionar." Dije yo sonriendo con ironía. "Andando."

De nuevo me siguieron de cerca, casi peleándose por quién iba a mi lado hasta que llegamos a la posada.

"Tiene pinta de cara." Dije yo mirándola. "En fin, entremos..."

"Buenos días señor...es, señora." Dijo el señor.

"Señorita." Dije yo. "Y ellos son compañeros míos. Buscabamos habitación para siete chicos, una chica..." Dije, entonces Akamaru ladró. "Ya va Akamaru, tampoco me olvido de ti. Pues eso, siete chicos, una chica y un perro enorme."

"No tenemos..." Dijo el hombre. "Lo siento, pero no nos quedan..."

"Perdone, venimos de muy lejos, además, tenemos esto de dinero y..." Dije sacando un par de billetes y un emblema de salvaconducto para las diversas tierras y mostrándoselo con una sonrisa. "Supongo que podrá hacernos un hueco en algún sitio ¿verdad? Los chicos... son pequeños, necesitan descansar."

Creo que el hombre capto la idea de que le enseñase el emblema y se puso un poco pálido.

"Creo que podríamos disponerles una... la habitación del patio trasero." Me dijo el hombre sudando nervioso. "Para ocho personas y el perro puede dormir en el patio."

"Perfecto." Dije yo sonriendo. "Pero espero que haya al menos un pequeño cuartito en ese sitio, para que una pobre chica no tenga que dormir en un cuarto lleno de chicos." Dije sonriendo suavemente.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Kiba. "Yo quiero dormir contigo."

"De eso nada, yo duermo con ella que para eso soy el segundo cargo." Dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Y el resto qué?" Dijo Naruto. "Yo voy a ser Hokage."

"Ah, sí." Dijo Sasuke. "No, con ella duermo yo."

"¡Que os calléis de una vez!" Les dije yo. "Por favor."

"Lo... Lo siento, pero es imposible." Me dijo el señor pálido con la cara blanca como la nieve. "Me encantaría poder ofrecerle un cuarto a usted, pero... es imposible."

"Vale, vale." Dije yo sonriendo suavemente. "Tampoco es para ponerse así, hombre. Si no puede ser no puede ser, que le vamos a hacer."

"Hachi-sensei, si tirase esta moneda de 50 yen... ¿qué posibilidades tendría de ocupar toda tu mente?"

"Dios... dame fuerzas..." Murmuré yo antes de darle otro capón. "¡Al próximo que diga otra de esas os juro que le corto el centro del problema!. ¡¿Me oís?!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, pues ahora, por favor, intentar buscar información por aquí." Dije yo tras dejar todas mis cosas escondidas en la habitación grande que nos habían cedido en aquel hotel. "Y esta vez, por favor concentraros en la misión en vez de... Vosotros símplemente concentraros en la misión." Acabé por decir.

"¿No podemos ir contigo?" Me dijo Naruto.

"No, venga, los niños a jugar por ahí y yo ya me voy a trabajar." Les dije yo. "A vosotros no os dejan entrar en bares aquí ni por el forro. Entonces..."

"Hablando de jugar..." Me Shikamaru dijo pasándome un rubic. "A ver si resuelves eso."

Kankuro entonces levantó una mano.

"Dime." Le dije yo.

"Yo soy como un cubo rubic." Dijo él.

"¿Y en qué narices te pareces tú a un rubic?" Le dijo Lee.

"En que cuanto más juegas conmigo más duro me pongo." Dijo él.

Yo entonces me cubrí la cara con la mano sonrojándome. Era la típica frase sacada de algún libro de Jiraiya, en boca de un crío y enfocada hacia la única hembra del cuarto.

"Esto es increible..." Murmuré yo. "Me pasa por permitir que esa vieja chocha me ponga de compañeros a estos..."

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me dijo Sasuke abriendo la boca por primera vez.

"Sí, mirar, yo me largo." Dije ya cansada de tanta tontería. "Mejor no salgáis de aquí no vaya a ser que busquéis problemas con esas chorradas, por favor." Dije antes de salir corriendo de nuevo y dejarles allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Odio tener que hacer esto, pero me pasé bastante parte de la noche de bar en bar, vestida con un vestido corto azul celeste que me tapa justo hasta un poco por debajo del culo y con una especie de delantal negro ladeado con el emblema de la nube roja y blanca. A consecuencia de mi atuendo, conseguí que en efecto, la gente se me pegase al mismo como moscas en la miel, pero a cambio, también conseguí información, buena y valiosa información.

También tuve que pegarme con unos cuantos tipos y repartir unos cuantos golpes cuando se pusieron pesados o bien me tocaron en sitios que no me gusta me toquen.

Para cuando regresé a la habitación estaba reventada, por completo; y allí me esperaba sorpresa de nuevo. En parte porque Akamaru estaba un poco raro, en parte porque el resto no dormían a pesar de las horas que eran.

"¿Aún despiertos?" Murmuré yo.

"¡Madre mía!" Me dijo Shikamaru asombrado y haciéndome mirar al rededor en busca del peligro "¡Hay que llamar al cielo porque creo que se les ha escapado un angel!"

"Muy gracioso..." Murmuré yo molesta. "¡Venga a dormir ahora mísmo si no queréis que os duerma yo a tortas!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, yo me salí a dormir al jardín con Akamaru puesto que los chicos se habían puesto insoportables y había terminado por dormirlos con un producto químico.

Al menos, sobre una rama pude dormir un poco y ya era por la mañana cuando oí ruidos bajo el árbol.

"Eh, despierta de una vez, marmota." Me dijo una voz conocida desde abajo con tres personas más. "¡Pedazo de bestia! Por poco me aciertas con el kunai."

"Te lo tienes merecido, por mentiroso." Le dije yo. "Con que un día fuera ¿eh?"

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo Gai. "No ha sido culpa suya. Aún seguimos buscando a esos tipos, se nos han escapado aquí al lado."

"¡Hachi-sensei!" Me llamaron los niños.

"Genial, otra vez..." Murmuré yo. "Por favor, echarles un ojo a ver si véis algo porque yo estoy por matarlos lenta y dolorosamente como vuelvan a soltarme un piropo cutre de los suyos..."

"Muy de tu estilo no aceptar piropos." Me dijo Kakashi. "Por cierto ¿a qué es eso de los piropos?"

"Llevan dos días, va a hacer tres que no paran de intentar ligar conmigo." Le dije yo. "Estoy por dejarlos inconscientes y cargarlos en una carreta para que Akamaru tire de ellos."

"Chica, yo mataría por recibir un piropo, por muy cutre que sea." Me dijo Anko.

"¿'Soy como un cubo rubic, cuanto más juegas conmigo más duro me pongo'?" Le recité yo. "¿O mejor '¿si te digo 'que cuerpo tan bonito' lo apoyarías contra el mío?' que suena mejor?"

"Pero qué chicos tan salidos." Dijo ella riéndose.

"Pues a mí no me hace gracia." Dije yo. "Que por poco se ponen en plan violador anoche."

"¿Es ese el uniforme que tenías que llevar para la misión?" Me preguntó Kakashi mirándome de arriba a abajo.

"Ah, no." Dije yo reparando que aún llevaba puestas las ropas de la noche. "Esto era para buscar información. Lo siento pero los hombres sois como animalitos; os plantan una chica bonita delante y soltáis todo lo que sabéis. Si me dais unos minutos de privacidad me cambio de nuevo y me pongo el uniforme que me pidió Tsunade que llevase."

"Venga, yo controlo a estos." Me dijo Anko.

"Yo controlo a los críos y a los pervertidos y Anko y Kurenai a los adultos." Afirmó Genma.

((Lo siento, se me olvidó decir que el primer equipo era de Anko, Genma y un anbu; luego mandaron a Kurenai, Gai y Kakashi y ahora mandaron a la chiquillería con Hachi. Son tres grupos, jeje.))

"Vale." Dije yo asintiendo. "¿Estan cerca?"

"Eso esperamos." Me dijo Kakashi.

Fueron solo un par de minutos, ponerme la camiseta de maya y los pantalones y luego el chaleco blanco ocultándo el verde en mi equipaje y cogiendo la caja de la careta para ponerla sobre el suelo y mirarla de rodillas antes de desenvolverla con un suspiro y cogela con mi mano enguantada de negro y atármela a la cara.

Mientras caminaba fuera de allí oí ruidos de pelea.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Pregunté yo viendo a los niños peleando con Gai en medio de todo mientras el resto de adultos veían la pelea y Kakashi estaba cerca.

"Kakashi es un niño grande." Dijo Anko divertida sin mirarme. "Se piensa que esos niños se iban a dejar tocar sin presentar pelea."

"Han empezado a pelearse por las damas." Afirmó Genma.

"Eh, Hachi, estos se... están..." Dijo Kurenia para mirarme y quedarse sorprendido como , Anko y Genma.

"¡Os he dicho que ya vale de pelear!" Les gritaba Gai.

"¡Kakashi-sensei, por muy maestro que seas no pienso cederte a Hachi-sensei!" Le gritaba Naruto mientras todos los chicos se peleaban y luego paraban para atacarle a él.

"¡Callate Naruto!" Le gritó Sasuke. "En todo caso sería yo quien tendría más posibilidades, soy el más hábil."

"¡De eso nada!" Rugió Kiba. "¡Yo me quedo con ella que para eso soy el que más aprecia su caracter!"

"¡Dejar de portaros como críos!" Les gritó Gai. "Ella es demasiado mayor para vosotros. Necesita un adulto como yo, jajajaja."

"Esto es absurdo." Dije yo poniéndome la mano en la careta.

Fue solo un segundo y allí había ya armas, entonces fue cuando yo decidí meter baza y me coloqué en medio para con patadas desarmar a todos y hacerme con sus armas que sujeté como pude con mis manos extendidas mirando al suelo para luego plegar los brazos y mirar al rededor.

"Ya vale ¿me oís?" Les dije. "Y tú Kakashi, en vez de quedarte ahí mirando ya podrías haber hecho algo más."

"Si quieren pelear bien por ellos." Me dijo él. "Además, no veo cómo esto me concierne a mí."

"Idiota." Le dije tirándole el kunai de alguno de los chicos molesta antes de apartarme. "Venga alguien que me los vuelva a dejar normales, por favor, que no aguanto ni un segundo más esto."

"Será un placer." Dijeron los adultos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Por cierto." Me dijo Kurenai. "¿Desde cuando tú puedes llevar eso?"

"¿Eh?" Dije confusa. "¿Te refieres al uniforme? Bueno fui anbu durante años en mi adolescencia. Pero ahora me han cambiado la careta."

"Te va mejor esa." Afirmó Genma. "Es más femenino, el gato."

"No es un gato." Le dijo Gai. "Parece un zorro."

"Es un tigre." Les dije yo. "Kiba ¿qué tal os va a Akamaru y a tí?"

"Bien, creemos que hemos pillado un poco de rastro, pero Akamaru cree que es algo antiguo."

"Genial, nosotros tampoco vemos nada raro." Dijo Sasuke.

"Seguir con los ojos abiertos." Les dijo Kakashi.

"Hay muchas posibilidades." Dijo Shikamaru. "¿Vamos a calibrarlas todas?"

"¿Cómo así que te cargaron a tí con toda la chiquillería?" Me preguntó Genma.

"¡¿A quién llamáis chiquillería?!" Gritaron a la vez todas las voces molestas salvo por Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

"A vosotros, enanos." Les dijo Anko.

"Eh, que por ahora son mis compañeros." Les defendí yo. "Además, parece ser que los adultos que quedaban eran necesarios en la villa. Y Lady Tsunade tiene un humor bastante especial conmigo, parece que siempre vaya a fastidiarme."

"Eh, Akamaru dice que ha pillado un rastro." Dijo Kiba. "Creemos que están en un punto escondidos."

"Todos preparados." Dijo entonces Kurenai.

"Chicos, ya habéis oído." Dije yo. "Pararemos un momento y trazaremos un plan."

"¿Quien es el jefe de la expedición ahora que estamos los tres grupos juntos?" Dijo Genma.

Al momento todos mirábamos a Kakashi y a mí.

"Bueno, dos es mejor que uno." Dijo Gai. "Aunque sean dos que no paran de pelear y discrepan en ideas."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**FRASES DE LIGAR DE LOS NINJAS DE NARUTO**

_**Kankuro:**__"Soy como un cubo rubic, cuanto más juegas conmigo más duro me pongo."_

_**Neji:**__ "¿Nos hemos visto antes?. ¡Ah, sí, ya recuerto! Te pareces a mi próxima novia."_

_**Shikamaru:**__ "¿Si me muerdo el labio, lo besarás antes?"_

_**Shino:**__ "¿Tienes un mapa? Creo que me he perdido en tus ojos."_

_**Kiba:**__ "Si te digo 'Que cuerpo tan bonito' ¿lo apoyarás un poco contra mí?"_

_**Gaara:**__ "Tu se el iceberg, yo seré el Titanic y bajaré por tí."_

_**Lee:**__ "Se mi novia. Te protegeré hasta el día que me muera."_

_**Naruto:**__ "Si lanzo esta moneda de 50 céntimos ¿qué posibilidades tengo de ir en cabeza?"_

_**Sasuke:**__ "..."_


	69. Chapter 70

**Naruto 70: Fin de misión. El regreso y los dos perdidos.**

_((En primer lugar, advertir voy a hacer algo como en el capítulo anterior relacionado con lo de escenitas un poco subidas, je je. Así que desde ahora lo aviso, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO PODRÍA HABER ALGO DE LEMON, y como se dice comúnmente, "quien avisa no es traidor". Que lo disfrutéis ¿vale?))_

_((Por cierto, por si no quedó muy claro la formación en el capítulo anterior, aquí pongo una pequeña lista de los equipos y rango de ninja en el caso.))_

**EQUIPO 1:**_**Un anbu**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Capitán)_

_**Anko**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninja).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsus / Taijutsus)_

_**Genma**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninja).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsus / Taijutsus)_

**EQUIPO 2:** _**Kakashi**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Capitán / Anbu).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsu / Taijutsu / Genjutsu: Sharingan)._

_**Kurenai**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninja).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsus / Taijutsus)_

_**Gai**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninja).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Taijutsus)_

**EQUIPO 3:** _**Hachi**__ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Capitán / Anbu).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsu / Taijutsu / Genjutsu: Sharingan)._

_**Shikamaru**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Estratega).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsus / Taijutsus)_

_**Kiba**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Rastreadores: olfato).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsus / Taijutsus)_

_**Akamaru**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Rastreadores: olfato).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Perro arma) _

_**Neji**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Rastreador: Ojo Blanco).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsu / Taijutsu / Genjutsu: Ojoblanco o Byakugan)._

_**Sasuke**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninja).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsu / Taijutsu / Genjutsu: Sharingan)._

_**Naruto**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninja).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsus / Taijutsus)_

_**Shino**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninja).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninjutsus / Taijutsus)_

_**Lee**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Ninja).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Taijutsus)_

_((Los Anbu saben técnicas varias, desde matar hasta sanar por lo que los miembros con calificación "Capitán/ Anbu" tienen una gama de conocimientos bastante amplia en ninjutsus y taijutsus.))_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ahí está..." Susurró Kiba por el intercomunicador.

"Bien, le tenemos en el punto de mira." Contestó Neji.

Los idiotas esos habían escogido un buen escondite, eso habiá que reconocerselo. Estaba aislado del pueblo pero permitía bajar a diario si se quería para aprovisionarse bien; en cambio la seguridad parecía demasiado descuidada.

"Tener cuidado." Les dijo Kakashi. "La seguridad es demasiado rara, no bajéis la guardia."

Teníamos un bonito plan, con tres planes alternativos cubriendo las diversas opciones que pudiésen presentarse; Shikamaru era un genio planeando ataques, nos había dado las diferentes opciones y habíamos conseguido unificar soluciones hasta formar doce planes diferentes que iban de la A o principal a los secundarios que iban del B al L y luego el M que era el desesperado.

"Ahí dentro hay alguien, pero el flujo de chakra es demasiado irregular." Dijo Neji.

"Perfecto, esto se conplica." DijoGenma.

"Venga, cada uno a lo suyo." Dije yo. "Plan D."

Fue solo un momento, Naruto se multiplicó con Sasuke y entre ellos dos acabaron con el clon de sombra que mantenía al rehen.

"Aquí no hay nadie." Dijeron.

"Neji, compruebalo." Le dije yo.

"Solo están los Narutos, Sasukes y el rehen." Dijo él.

"Plan B." Dije yo. "Kiba, Akamaru vuestro turno."

"De acuerdo." Dijeron estos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Estoy intentando imaginarme qué cara pondrán esos idiotas cuando vean que les hemos vuelto a burlar." Dijo uno de los tres tipos riéndose.

"Somos grandes." Dijo el otro.

"No tan rápido, amigo." Dijo Naruto saliendo de entre los árboles. "Yo soy un gran ninja, a mí no podréis vencerme."

"Solo eres un bocazas." Le dijo una chica morena con ropas azules. "Cállate."

"Callaros todos." Dijo una chica con dos coletas marrones y gesto de aburrimiento. "Sois unas y un pesado."

"Yo me pido el tipo con olor a comida." Afirmó una chica de pelo marrón y enmarañado y dos rayas rojas callendo de sus ojos en forma triangular.

"Hay que ver que tontas nuestras hermanitas." Dijo Shikamaru apareciendo frente a la chica gruñona.

"Pero Naruko es la más bocazas y loca." Afirmó Kiba saliendo frente a la chica de pelo enmarañado.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo uno de los perseguidos. "Una formación de jaula."

"Pues ya veréis cuando comencemos a divertirnos." Dijeron los Narutos iluminando bolas de energía en sus manos como los Sasukes y las Narukos y Satsukis.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Corre Kitsubi!" Dijo uno de los otros.

"¡No puedo creérme que esos críos hayan matado a Rumiko!" Dijo el llamado Kitsubi. "¡Mi hermano!"

"¿Vais a algún lado?" Les preguntó Anko apareciendo con todos los clones y sexi-jutsus de los críos mientras entre todos les cerraban el paso contra una formación de piedra surgida de la nada frente a ellos.

De pronto, comenzaron a aparecer todos los hombres y mujeres de los tres equipos de la hoja salvo por los capitanes.

"¡Vais a pagar lo que le habéis hecho a mi hermano!" Les gritó Kitsubi iluminando sus manos para intentar un ataque a pesar de que el miedo estaba patente en su cara.

De pronto a ese calló al suelo derrumbado y el otro gritó asustado preparándose para atacar.

"¡¿Quién ha sido?!" Gritó él rugiendo mientras el ambu de nuestra villa y Genma cogían al caído y desaparecían en el aire para aparecer poco después en los bordes de las formaciones rocosas.

"Se acabó el juego." Dijo Kakashi apareciendo en una roca sobre su cabeza.

"¡Malditos!" Dijo el enemigo lanzando un ataque que Kakashi evitó desapareciendo de la roca que calló al suelo rota y reapareciendo con las manos en los bolsillos tras él y frente a la barrera de gente.

"No tan rápido. ¿Sabes? Creo que eres un ninja pésimo, me avergüenza no haber sido capaz de pillaros antes entre nosotros seis." Le dijo Kakashi. "Sois patéticos."

"¿En serio?" Dijo el hombre. "¡Y entonces por qué no me atacas!"

"Porque se lo prometimos a ella." Dijo señalando a lo alto lo que hizo que el tipo se volviése y viese una figura alta vestida con el uniforme Anbu de la villa de la hoja y una careta de tigre enmarcada por una melena rosa.

"Satori Riôma, este es tu juicio." Dije yo incorporándome del todo. "Hora de pagar por tus crímenes. ¿No crées?" Afirmé haciendo aparecer entre mis dedos una variedad de armas.

"¡¿Quién... quién eres?!" Dijo él asustado.

"Pensé que no tendría que mancharme las manos." Dije sonriendo con ojos de demente. "Prometí a alguien que le ayudaría a buscarte para que te hiciése pagar por algo que le hiciste, pero me temo que no romperé promesa puesto que no prometí no matarte."

"Eh, si no quieres matarle déjanos a nosotros." Dijo alguien.

"A callar." Les dijo Genma.

"¡¿Qué me pasa?!" Gritó el tío intentando moverse pero sin poder cuando le tiré unos kunai que se le clavaron de lleno al no poder esquivarlos. "¡No puedo moverme!"

"Creo que no entendíste a mi compañero cuando te llamó patético." Le dije yo. "Mira a tus pies, tienes a cuatro maestros de las sombras controlandote a través de tu sombra."

Afirmé mostrándole cómo Shikamaru y sus clones de chica situados en un pentágono con él como centro controlándole sin que tuviése una posibildad de soltarse mientras unos insectos de Shino estaban alojados en sus ropas paralizándole con sus venenos.

"Ahora mismo, los insectos de Shino te están inyectando un veneno paralizante, es lento pero poco a poco irá paralizando todo tu cuerpo, así que en el caso de que escapáses no tendrías más que un día para elegir tu tumba." Afirmó Kurenai.

"Se te acabó la partida." Afirmó Gai. "No puedes huir."

"Como ves, no deberías subestimar un buen equipo, equilibrado." Dije yo. "Aunque sean en su mayoría críos." Afirmé sonriendo con ironía mirando a mi alrededor. "Y ahora... basta de cháchara. Se te acabó el tiempo, una última voluntad."

"Sí, retírate la máscara, ya que voy a morir quiero ver la cara de mi asesino." Dijo él gritándo.

"Está bien." Afirmé soltándome la máscara y cogiéndola con una mano para mostrarle mi rostro sonriente con un toque de demente en mi cara. "Yo seré quien acabe contigo, traidor a tu sangre."

"Solo te deseo que alguien os mate a mi hermano y a tí sin piedad, como vosotros dos habéis matado a tantos otros." Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su cabeza callése rodando de sus hombros a la vez que un kunai le atravesaba de lado a lado el pecho haciendo que todos y todas las mujeres mirasen a un lado con gesto asqueado.

"Sí, me lo dicen a menudo." Dije yo recogiendo mis armas. "Todo suyo señores." Dije para los ambus de las otras villas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que al final sí eres una asesina." Me dijo Kurenai.

"Aparezco en varios libros de asesinos buscados." Dije yo. "Como Fénix."

"Eres una maldita bestia." Me dijo Anko indignada. "¡Es que ni te tiembla el pulso a la hora de matar a alguien!"

"Solo a la gente que odio; y al que me he cargado estaba en la lista negra de la villa de la Muerte." Afirmé yo con Kankuro a mi espalda. "Y más le vale a Tsunade que Raîdo esté bien para cuando le llevemos a ese pájaro; porque no es un tipo que me agrade precisamente."

"¿Qué vas a hacer, matarlo también?" Me dijo Anko.

"No lo dudes; no me temblaría el pulso." Afirmé yo. "Me temo que es el que me azuzó a los chicos alterándoles las hormonas."

"Eh, Hachi." Me llamó Kakashi llevando a su espalda junto con Gai todo mi equipaje. "Creo que tendrás que comportarte un poco más, vas a tener que dar explicaciones a Tsunade."

"Ya, ya." Dije yo. "Haré lo que deba, lo juro."

"Ahora es cuando lamentas haberte cargado a ese tipo." Me dijo Genma.

"Lo dudo." Susurró Kakashi.

"Pues no, la verdad es que no me arrepiento ni lo lamento." Dije yo para suspirar. "Pero me voy a llevar un castigo..."

"Tsunade te va a meter un castigo." Afirmó Gai. "Igual te manda dar 100 vueltas a la villa sobre tus manos."

"No me refería a Tsunade." Dije yo. "Me refiero a alguien que me va a dar de leches hasta que diga que lamento haber matado a su presa. Pero bueno, me alegro de haberlo hecho."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, vosotros ir tirando." Les dije cuando llegamos a un punto en el cruce de caminos entre la villa de la hoja y la de la Muerte. "Tengo que ir a llevarle un mensaje a alguien y me costará un día más llegar a la villa."

"Eh, no." Me dijo Kakashi. "Tienes que volver a la villa con todos. No puedes irte cuando y a donde te de la gana ¿recuerdas?"

"No voy a desaparecer, solo tengo que ir a llevar este mensaje a Crisantemo." Afirmé mostrándole un papel atado con la cinta del muerto. "Acero se va a poner echo una fiera y prefiero que si me busca me encuentre fuera de la villa, a saber cómo de enfadado va a estar y no puedo permitir que se repita el incidente de Cuervo, te recuerdo que los guardas de la puerta no son niños."

"Tus asesinos se quedan fuera de la villa." Dijo Kakashi. "Si entran montando gresca nos tendrán a todos encima."

"Sabes que no seríais reto para dos o tres de ellos." Dije yo. "Y mis chicos nunca viajan solos."

"Hummmm... ahí tienes razón." Dijo Genma. "Si te van a buscar enfadados mejor que te encuentren fuera de los límites de la aldea."

"¿Ves?" Dije yo.

"Pero tampoco podemos ir cada uno a un ritmo." Afirmó Kurenai. "Nos adelantaremos, te veremos en la próxima aldea."

"Vale." Dije tras pensarlo un poco y viendo que no quedaba otra. "Os veré en la villa anterior a Konoha y les esperaré en la anterior a esa."

"Eso me gusta más." Dijeron en general.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquí nos separamos." Dije yo cuando llegamos a la villa.

Hacía ya días que había recibido la contestación, les vería cuando llegásemos a esa villa, en un hostal a la salida del mismo, junto a unas termas; en la sala que solíamos tener los asesinos.

"¿Ya te quedas?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Seguro que se ha metido en líos." Afirmó Sasuke.

"Eh, venga." Les dijo Gai con Kurenai. "Nos vamos."

"Os esperaremos en la siguiente villa." Dijo Kurenai.

"Será que me esperáis." Dije yo.

"Nos esperan." Dijo Kakashi. "Yo esperaré oculto por ahí, para recoger lo que quede de tí."

"No será necesario." Dije yo.

"Lo veremos." Afirmó él.

"Madre mía..." Dijo Sasuke. "Esos dos vuelven a estar reñidos..."

"¿Otra vez?" Dijo Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kakashi, deberías irte." Le dije yo sirviéndo el te con cuidado en la sala que había reservado para el encuentro. "Aunque estés oculto ellos sabrán que estás aquí."

"Podría irme a los baños, pero me temo que no arreglaría nada." Afirmó él. "Esperaré aquí escondido."

"Preferiría que no estuviéses cerca." Afirmé yo. "Por lo que pueda pasar."

"Tranquila, no creo que me puedan encontrar." Afirmó él.

"Está bien, solo te he permitido venir porque es posible que necesite algo de ayuda con presteza; pero quiero que prometas algo." Le dije. "Pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas... no te metas en medio. ¿Me oyes?. No debes hacer más que ver y esperar, si te metes en medio perderé todo mi respeto."

"¿Tan malo puede ser eso?" Me dijo. "Eres una orgullosa."

"No, pero entonces no podría protegeros." Dije yo afinando el oído. "Silencio, ahí vienen."

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y entonces llamaron a la puerta y entraron Acero, Cuervo y Plata.

"Veo que os habéis dado prisa en llegar." Dije yo suavemente mostrándoles los vasos.

"Estábamos de cacería cerca de aquí." Me dijo Cuervo. "Y recibimos el mensaje de tu parte por vía de Crisantemo."

"¿Es cierto esto?" Dijo Acero echando un puñado de pelo ensangrentado en algún punto seco, sobre la mesa.

"Sí, y no espero compasión por ser quien soy." Dije con la cabeza alta de rodillas con las manos en mi regazo y gesto apacible separándome de la mesa un poco en posición digna. "Conozco el reglamento y lo acepto. He aceptado cargar con la responsabilidad de mis actos y acepto la pena."

"En ese caso..." Dijo Acero. "Yo seré el verdugo."

"Estoy lista." Afirmé con la cabeza alta en la misma posición pero colocándome apartada de la mesa y cerrando los ojos. "Podéis comenzar."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Suficiente." Dijo Acero levantando la mano. "Me doy por satisfecho. Ha recibido suficiente castigo."

Yo estaba en el suelo, con varias heridas y derribada mientras sangraba allí pero aún consciente.

"Has sido muy valiente, jefa." Me dijo Plata moviendo sus manos sobre mis heridas para inpedir que siguiese sangrando. "Has mantenido la cabeza alta en todo momento, eso te honra."

"Gracias." Dije yo casi susurrando desde el suelo.

"Hora de irnos." Dijo Cuervo. "Gracias por el té, Fénix."

"De nada." Dije yo aún en el suelo. "Por favor... Acero perdoname..."

"Te agradezco que hayas hecho lo que has hecho." Me dijo. "Ahora ya soy libre."

"Ya puedes elegir cuando morir." Le dije yo sonriendo cara al suelo apoyada en mi frente.

"Y voy a posponerlo." Afirmó él. "Al menos hasta que pueda morir con honor." Afirmó mientras yo temblaba incorporándome y sentándome para poco a poco ponerme de rodillas de nuevo. "Junto a mi jefa, a la que debo lealtad porque quiero." Afirmó antes de salir con Cuervo dejándome de rodillas en el suelo sentada como antes pero claramente herida.

"Eh ¿crées que estará bien?" Le dijo Plata mientras salían de allí.

"No os habéis dado cuenta." Dijo Cuervo. "No estaba sola del todo, había un montón de insectos para ser una taberna decente, y un perro enano tras una piedra del jardín."

"Odio tener que admitirlo, pero hay que reconocer que al final has perdido, Cuervo." Dijo Acero.

"Lo sabía desde el momento en que le vi a él." Dijo este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Maldita, cabezota." Me dijo Kakashi vendándome unas heridas en los brazos. "No entiendo vuestras leyes."

"Las leyes, ja." Dije sonriendo con ironía. "¿Qué sabes tú de nuestras leyes?"

"_Leyes de la villa Oculta de la Muerte_, el último libro que me compré." Afirmó él. "Un tostón, la verdad."

"¿Te lo has leído?" Le pregunté.

"Me lo he ojeado." Confesó él. "Demasiadas normas para poder sabérselas todas."

"Agradezco que no interfirieras." Dije yo dejándome curar la herida de mi espalda desnuda y mirando al frente.

"Artículo 10 respectivo a castigos y ajustes de cuentas, regla nº 193-B: En caso de que un integrante del grupo acabe con un enemigo de uno de sus compañeros el castigo será llevado por el agraviado, procediendo a castigar al agraviante de la forma y con la intensidad que crea correspondiente y hasta que considere que el delito ha sido saldado." Me dijo Kakashi. "Artículo 2 de convivencia en el pueblo, regla nº 1: Bajo ningún concepto un integrante de la villa atacará a otro integrante hasta matarlo... y supongo que Artículo 18 respectivo a delitos y castigos, regla nº 2-A.4: Una vez saldada una cuenta y habiéndo el agraviante recibido su correspondiente castigo la pena se olvidará (a no ser que sea un delito de asesinato) y si el verdugo o alguno de los inquisidores considera oportuno se procederá a ayudar al ex-inculpado de... bla, bla, bla. O sea, que sois un poco brutos a la hora de castigar pero una vez recibido y concluido el castigo entre vosotros se olvída la culpa y punto. Una cosa curiosa, la verdad."

"Para ser un tostón veo que te lo has aprendido al pie de la letra." Le dije yo con ironía sujetando el pelo fuera de la espalda sobre mi hombro. "¿Y cómo así que has conseguido ese libro?"

"Tu amiga Margarita me lo pasó cuando estuvimos allí." Me dijo. "Para que supiése de qué iba todo eso y dejase de poner caras que supongo le sonarían raras."

Eso me hizo sonreir mientras él comenzaba a vendarme el torso cubriéndo las heridas de la alta espalda y un brazo. No tenia por qué haberse molestado siquiera en querer ver esas reglas, sin embargo, se las había leído e incluso aprendido de memoria; para ser capaz de ver y entenderme un poco mejor.

"Gracias por hacer ese esfuerzo." Dije yo.

"¿Esfuerzo?" Dijo él. "Solo es un libro, y me ha ayudado a poder ver por qué a veces haces cosas estúpidas contra toda lógica. Y también por qué sufres tanto al hacer algunas órdenes."

Eso me hizo primero helarme y luego dejar salir una carcajada y solo una.

"Creo que esa gente no se aclara." Afirmé. "Primero no les caes bien y ahora te ayudan."

"Sí, son tan raros como tú." Afirmó él. "Pero igual por eso me gustas tanto." Añadió poniéndo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Eso me hizo sonreir un poco, hasta que descubrí que se había sonrojado un poco mirando hacia abajo y descubrí que para que me curase mejor me había desnudado de cintura para arriba por completo.

"¡Quita de ahí!" Le dije apartándome de un salto y cogiendo la camisa en el camino para apretarla contra mi pecho con el brazo bueno mientras con el herido sentía como si me clavasen agujas en ciertos puntos. "Ay, pica..."

"No te toques." Me dijo él viniéndo y cogiéndome de la mano para evitar que me tocase el brazo herido. "Aún estás herida, ven..."

"No sin ponerme la camisa." Le dije.

"Yo no miro." Afirmó. "Por cierto, eran unas vistas bonitas." Afirmó susurrándo. "¿Sabe tu 'Pajarraco' que tienes una cicatriz justo aquí?" Preguntó señalándose el pecho derecho.

"Por favor... ¿ahora te vas a poner tú celoso de él?" Le dije.

"Por favor, contesta." Me pidió.

"Supongo que sí. Sí, tuvo que curárme una vez cerca, así que como es algo grandecilla..." Dije yo. "Pero creo que no sabe que tengo una cicatriz más abajo, ni..."

"¿Esta?" Preguntó poniéndose su mano en el abdomen.

"Me la hizo él." Dije yo.

"La del tobillo creo que la conoce más gente." Dijo él.

"Frío, frío." Dije yo sonriendo.

"Las de la cara." Afirmó él quitándome la venda de la cara y parando de aplicarme medicina en unas heridas de la espalda.

"Bueno, creo que él y tú sois los únicos hombres vivos que habéis visto esas." Dije sonriendo y mirándole.

"¿Entonces?" Me preguntó él con la mano en mi tripa y la otra por delante de mis hombros.

Sonriendo le cogí la mano y la bajé por el abdomen bajo el hombligo poniéndo un dedo sobre la enorme cicatriz que me recorría desde ahí hasta el comienzo del vello púbico.

"Oh, vaya." Dijo él poniéndose serio de golpe.

"Una terrible pelea." Dije yo apartándole la mano. "Sangre horrores, por poco muero; pero todavía no le había encontrado, me dieron puntos. Se curaron pero la cicatriz se quedó."

"Una herida así podía haberte matado." Me dijo volviéndo a recorrerla de arriba a abajo. "¿En serio no la conoce?"

"Seguro." Le dije yo. "Solo sabéis que existe la señora anciana que me la curó y tú. Ahora le llevas ventaja a Cuervo ¿feliz?"

"Solo cuando sepa más de ti que él." Me dijo poniéndome una bola de cicatrizante en una herida con demasiada fuerza.

"Eh, más suave, por favor." Le dije yo.

"Vale." Dijo él. "Lo siento. Es que... esa cicatriz... me cuesta creer que no se haya dando cuenta."

Entonces resoplé y hice un giro de ojos.

"A veces pienso que no sé qué hago sintiéndome así." Dije yo. "No hacemos más que... chocar. Es imposible que hagamos nada, no cuando te sientes celoso de un tipo que solo es mi A-Mi-Go."

"Amigo, ya." Me dijo él. "Un amigo que sabe más de ti que cualquier otro, y que si te quiere tiene una forma muy rara de demostrártelo torturandote sin piedad."

"No tienes ni idea." Dije apartándome de él y poniéndome por encima el chaleco que me abroché. "¡No me torturó demasiado, solo me hizo retorcerme un poco, si me hubiése querido torturar me hubiese causado pesadillas y me hubiése hecho morir por dentro reduciéndome a una simple cáscara vacía!"

"Increible..." Dijo él mientras yo cerraba la puerta de papel de arroz tras de mí. "¡Te has encerrado en un armario!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé cuando me estuve encerrada en el armario, sintiendo punzadas en sitios que habían recibido impactos y donde si no tenía moratones y heridas pronto me saldrían unos moratones como melones.

Al final, llamaron a la puerta suavemente.

"¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí dentro?" Me dijo Kakashi suavemente.

"Eso no te importa." Afirmé.

"Vamos, sal." Me dijo. "Esto es estúpido."

"Tú eres el único estúpido." Dije yo.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de ese tipo." Me confesó. "Parece muy cercano a tí, demasiado; y encima tú estás radiante cuando estas con él."

Vale, igual era en parte mi culpa que él estuviese celoso. Pero Cuervo había sido mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, habíamos compartido años desde que me convertí en la asesina que había sido en aquella época. Ahora era posible que visto desde fuera, la relación que él y yo teníamos podía ser malinterpretada, y eso para un hombre con el que estabamos compartiendo algo, una relación... bueno, era algo que podía llevar a que él se sintiese dolido y... celoso.

"Ya te lo he dicho." Dije abriendo la puerta un poco abatida. "Es solo un amigo, un amigo muy cercano. Lo juro."

"Lo siento, debería confiar en ti." Me dijo cogiéndome un lado de la cara suavemente y acariciándomela suavemente con el pulgar. "Si dices que solo es un amigo eso es lo que debe ser."

"No sé cómo convencerte." Le dije yo. "Ya has visto más de mí que él, conoces secretos míos..."

"A mí si se me ocurre algo." Dijo él. "Una noche, lo comprobaré en una noche."

"¿En serio?" Le dije. "Tendrá que esperar, nos esperan."

"No, tenemos dos días para llegar." Me dijo. "Y yo te llevaré en mi espalda, tienes la pierna mal y vas a tener que tomarte las cosas con calma."

"¿Y eso?" Dije yo.

"Tú no sientes el dolor, pero creo que tienes una pierna herida, tal vez esguinzada." Me dijo él. "¿Entonces?. ¿Te atreves a dejarme comprobarlo por mi mismo?"

"Por supuesto." Dije abriendo los brazos y sitiendo pinchazos en el brazo herido que bajé al instante. "Haré lo que sea necesario para demostrárte que es mi amigo."

"Déja de verle." Me dijo. "No vuelvas a verle."

"Lo siento, pero no." Dije yo. "Nunca, jamás, en la vida , no voy a dejar de verle porque tú no quieras creerme."

Ya iba a alejarme de él de nuevo cuando me agarró de la mano y me hizo caer sobre él.

"Sé que dirías eso, es importante para tí." Me dijo. "No era eso lo que necesitaba saber, era esto." Afirmó retiránondome la máscara y besándome suavemente. "Demuéstrame si es cierto que él no es más que un amigo y al que quieres de verdad soy yo." Afirmó tendiéndome un yukata.

Yo solo le miré cogiendo el yukata y me giré para irme, entonces volví a girarme y le tendí mi mano.

"Ven conmigo." Le dije yo. "De todas formas, no podré tomar el baño bien con el brazo como lo tengo. Necesitaré ayuda."

Él entonces se sonrojó, pero cogió la mano que le tendía y me siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Con cuidado..." Me dijo Kakashi ayudándome a ponerme la manga del yukata en el brazo herido que ahora tenía vendado.

"Aunque no sienta dolor puedo sentir pinchazos y escozor." Le dije yo entonces.

"En serio, creo que eso no será un problema." Me dijo. "Sientes lo importante. Como en el baño."

"No tuvo gracia." Le dije yo mirándole picada. "Y sé que lo hiciste a posta."

"Solo quería comprobar hasta dónde llegaba la cicatriz." Me dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que ayudándo a una dama impedida a lavarse uno le recorriera un cicatriz que le llegaba hasta bastante abajo solo por comprobar hasta dónde llegaba.

"No me refería a eso, pero bueno." Dije yo. "¿Qué es eso de jugar con la esponja?"

"Ah, te refieres a eso..." Dijo. "Estaba llena de jabón y se me escurrió. De todas formas... eres bastante sensible ¿no?" Afirmó atándome el cinturón del yukata un poco flojo.

"Sensible, ya." Dije yo. "Esto está flojo."

"No puedes pretarte mucho la ropa, además, soy yo el que te tiene que vestir, déjame hacer a mí." Me dijo él.

"Puedo yo sola." Afirmé yo soltándome e intentando atarme pero volviéndo a sentir los pinchazos del brazo.

"Cabezota." Me repitió apoyando su cara en la mano. "Si sigues sin aceptar ayuda nunca podrás llegar a lo más alto."

"No necesito ayuda." Afirmé yo sitiendo unos pinchazos en el brazo.

Él entonces sujetó mi mano para pararla y me miró.

"¿Escuece, verdad?" Me dijo. "Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir..."

"No finjo." Afirmé. "No necesito ayuda para esto."

"Sí la necesitas." Me dijo. "En tu caso tienes un peligro: no te das cuenta de cuánto puedes herirte puesto que no sientes el dolor. Si sigues moviendo el brazo así solo conseguirás herirte más aún; así que no te queda otra salida más que dejarme ayudarte sin quejarte."

Entonces yo agaché la cabeza, lo más probable era que él tuviese razón. Si me ponía a pensarlo fríamente, era cierto; como no podía sentir dolor no podía darme cuenta de si me estaba haciendo daño yo mísma, y era peligroso que siguiese moviéndo el brazo como me diese la gana.

Simplemente me senté y miré a otro lado.

"Mucho mejor." Dijo Kakashi. "Y ahora... ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado antes del baño?"

"Querías comprobar que a quien quiero es a tí y Cuervo solo es un amigo, especial pero solo amigo." Murmuré yo.

"Ah, sí." Dijo sonriendo. "Ya lo recuerdo. ¿Estás segura que puedo intentarlo?"

"Sí." Dije yo abriendo los brazos un poco sin mirarle. "Estoy segura, acabemos con esta farsa cuanto antes..."

"Eso suena bien." Afirmó él sonriendo y cogiéndome en brazos. "Vamos, te ayudaré hasta que se te cure el brazo."

"Vale." Accedí yo rindiéndome.

Fue increible, pero mientras me llevaba en brazos, sentí como si flotara, apenas sentí sus brazos hasta que no me acostó y me tapó un poco. Entonces él se desnudó hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se metió junto a mí.

"Creo que la próxima vez deberías pedir una habitación doble." Me dijo. "En una simple solo te dan un yukata y un futón simple..."

"En teoría no iba a dormir aquí." Dije yo.

"¿Acaso piensas dormir hoy?" Me preguntó rodeándome con los brazos cara a cara conmigo.

"Supongo." Afirmé yo. "Si no mañana no podremos viajar el trozo que queda hasta la villa."

"Por eso no te preocupes, yo te llevaré en mi espalda." Me dijo pasándome una mano por la cintura. "Podrás ir durmiendo, además, con las pintas que tienes dudo mucho que te pongan ninguna misión en este tiempo."

"Tampoco pienso quedarme en casa encerrada." Afirmé yo mientras sentía cómo me estaba aflojando el cinturón del yukata. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Vamos a ver si es cierto que ese Cuervo no es más que un amigo." Me dijo sonriendo casi entre ironía y picardía. "Supongo que puedes imaginar cómo."

"Por desgracia, se te ve venir a un kilometro." Le dije yo. "Más o menos desde lo de la esponja en la bañera. En serio, deberías dejar de usar los trucos de _Icha Icha Paradise_, a Jiraiya no le funcionan y son patéticos." Afirmé yo.

"Así que ya lo sabías." Me dijo.

"Pse, me hiciste coger ese vicio." Dije yo. "Por cierto, antes de comprobar nada, mira en el bolsillo lateral de mi bolsa."

"¿Hum?" Dijo sorprendido dejándome con el yukata abierto en el pecho.

"¡Venga!. Es un regalo de mi último viaje." Le dije sonriendo y rodando hasta ponerme sobre mi espalda. "No he tenido tiempo de dartelo así que ahora que estamos en un descanso de la realidad creo que es el momento perfecto para dártelo."

Se levantó aún con un poco de duda pero fue a mi bolsa y se puso a mirar dentro hasta que encontró un paquete forrado de papel y atado con una cuerda de forma un poco... tosca.

"¿Esto?" Me dijo.

"Sí, eso." Dije yo sonriendo apoyada sobre el brazo bueno. "Abrelo ¿no?"

Con cuidado lo abrió, casi como si esperase encontrarse una bomba. Entonces reveló dos libros dentro y al ver el primero se le pusieron los ojos brillantes mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

"Es... es..." Dijo.

"Me encontré a Jiraiya por ahí y conseguí convencerle para que me pasase una copia de extranjis." Le dije sonriendo. "Aún no lo han publicado pero lo pillé justo cuando lo acabó y tenía que mandarlo a su editor."

"¿Y este otro?" Me preguntó levantando el otro libro y mostrándomelo con cara de confusión.

"Para que dejes de usar las técnicas del _Icha Icha Paradise_ y parezcas algo más... apetecible." Le dije bromeando.

"Capítulo 1: Cómo ligar con una desconocida." Leyó en alto.

"Creo que ya estamos en un punto en que hemos superado eso." Dije sonriendo. "¿Qué tal si pasas al capítulo 7 y al 8?"

"Vaya..." Dijo pasando hojas hasta llegar al punto 7 y luego al 8. "Así que en el fondo sí eres una mujer..."

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" Pregunté bromeando. "Creo que tenemos tiempo por delante, así que... ¿qué te parece si probamos un par de cosillas de esos capítulos?"

"Encantado." Dijo sonriendo y viniendo en un segundo de nuevo a estar tumbado junto a mí. "Veamos... por dónde empezamos..."

Entonces yo sonreí, no podía creerme cómo era ese hombre, sobre todo cuando pareció liarse con el cinturón y se paró un momento.

"Esto..." Dijo volviéndo a intentarlo.

"Anda que..." Dije yo apartándole un momento para mover mi mano. "Mira, con una sola mano. ¿Seguimos?"

"Vaya, vaya..." Dijo. "Pero eso no prueba nada."

_"Será idiota..."_ Pensé yo mientras él miraba el libro. "Bueno, yo voy durmiéndome un rato mientras tú miras eso."

"Ni de broma." Me dijo dejándolo aparte. "Ya verás..."

"¿Ya veré?" Le dije con ironía. "¿Qué voy a ver exactamente?"

"Ahora verás..." Me dijo haciéndome rodar bajo él. "Tendré cuidado con tus heridas." Afirmó antes de besarme. "Pero no pienso parar hasta el amanecer."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, llegó el amanecer y aún seguíamos despiertos y jugando; por una vez a Kakashi no le importó no haber dormido y a mí saltarme el entrenamiento matinal; de todas formas tampoco hubiése podido hacer gran cosa tal y como tenía el brazo...

Más tarde paramos y tras decansar un poco tumbados en lo que quedaba del futón, decidimos levantarnos y prepararnos para partir; no me molesté en recoger el yukata que ahora estaba tirado junto a la puerta del armario hecho una auténtica pelota. Kakashi me ayudó a vestirme tras ponerse sus pantalones y luego se vistió él mientras yo salía a pagar.

"Supongo que ahora ya no tendrás dudas sobre qué es Cuervo y qué eres tú para mí ¿no?" Le dije mientras descansábamos en el futón.

"Sí, me ha quedado bastante claro." Dijo él besándome y parando para contestarme. "Me parece que me va a costar un poco pero al menos ahora ya sé que solo es un amigo."

Eso me hizo sonreir y le rodeé con mis brazos para besarle de nuevo.

Luego como he dicho, nos levantamos, vestimos... yo pagué la posada y salí fuera donde él ya me esperaba.

Me recogió en la puerta de la posada y entonces se agachó un poco para permitirme subir a su espalda mientras tenía sus bolsas colgadas por delante.

"¿Crées que podrás conmigo?" Le pregunté yo.

"Sí, últimamente pesas menos que de costumbre." Me dijo.


	70. Chapter 71

**Naruto 71: El hospital. Lesiones que no duran.**

"Por amor de dios..." Me dijo la nieta de Tsunade cuando me vio de pie junto a Kakashi para presentarle el informe de mi grupo y del de Kakashi puesto que el del Ambu ya lo había presentado el día anterior. "Hachi, vete ahora mismo a enfermería."

"Eh, déjala..." Le dijo Tsunade. "¿Te duele?"

"Con permiso, creo que el problema no es si le duele o no." Le dijo Kakashi. "Me parece que tiene un esguince en el tobillo y el brazo no parece tener mejores condiciones."

"Kakashi." Le siseé yo. "No te metas..."

"Me pregunto cómo es que vienes herida y el resto de tus compañeros no trajeron señales de algo como lo tuyo." Me dijo Tsunade.

"Soy muy torpe." Dije yo. "Me metí con quien no debía y me hice esto."

"Ve al hospital." Me dijo. "Que te lleven, y tú Kakashi, preséntame tu informe."

"Mi informe, Lady Hokage." Le dije apoyando mi papel en la mesa un poco molesta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y eso fue lo que pasó." Le dijo Kakashi a Tsunade.

"Bien, coincide con la versión del grupo anterior..." Le dijo ella leyendo unos papeles. "Y con los de tu amiga Hachi." Afirmó enseñándole el informe que yo le había presentado. "Y ahora vas a contarme la verdad de por qué ella ha regresado a tu espalda."

"Hizo algo que no debía." Le dijo Kakashi. "No sé nada porque no vi nada. La dejé en un cuarto y cuando regresé estaba así; yo solo la curé."

"Y apuesto a que te dijo algo de qué le había pasado." Le dijo ella mirándole sobre las manos enlazadas bajo su nariz. "Venga, comienza a contar."

"Preferiría no tener que traicionar los secretos de mis amigos." Le dijo él sabiendo que no podía decir más sin ponerme en evidencia o destapar algún detalle que me vinculase más que como mera colaboradora de la villa de Muerte.

"¿Prefieres traicionar a tu Hokage?" Le dijo ella.

"No." Dijo él. "Está bien, solo puedo decir que fue en un ajuste de cuentas. Ella hizo algo que molestó a unas personas y para evitar conflictos afrontó la pena ella misma."

"Una heroína." Dijo Tsunade divertida. "Solo porque recibió una tunda."

"Será lo que quiera, pero fue muy valiente." Me defendió Kakashi. "Afrontó la pena con la cabeza bien alta, sin defenderse ni quejarse lo más mínimo. Tal vez no sea una heroína, pero preferiría que no volviese a reírse de su valor puesto que se enfrentaba a una pena de muerte aunque es obvio que se contentaron con darle una paliza."

"¿Me desafías?" Le dijo Tsunade levantándose.

"No." Dijo Kakashi. "Jamás desafiaría al Hokage, mi señora. Pero si me pide que traicione a mis amigos o sus secretos, me temo que no podré contestar sinceramente."

"Puedes irte." Le dijo Tsunade.

"Parece que Kakashi ha madurado últimamente." Dijo un anciano.

"Es peligroso." Dijo ella. "Si sigue empapándose de esa chica podría ser peligroso..."

"Deberías abrir los ojos." Le dijo el anciano. "Es posible que esa relación sea algo fructífero, para todos."

"Ella está bajo control constante y él madurará poco a poco." Dijo la otra anciana. "La aldea ganará dos grandes fuerzas de acción."

"No sé, no acabo de fiarme del todo de ella." Dijo Tsunade. "Tiene algo que no sé yo..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡¡Ahhh!!" Gritó Sakura cuando fui a curarme al hospital. "¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!"

"Soy muy torpe. Me he caído por un terraplén." Mentí yo.

"No me mientas o no te curaré." Me amenazó ella.

"Genial." Dije comprobando que se había ido el tipo que me había ayudado a llegar allí. "Me voy, no quería venir así que si no me quieres atender..."

"Espera." Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo bueno. "Anda ven, Hachi-sensei."

"Estoy bien, no me duele nada." Dije yo.

"Eso es bueno, pero viniendo de ti..." Me dijo Shikamaru desde el otro lado de la cortina.

"¿También herido?" Le dije yo.

"Shikamaru tenía una revisión." Me dijo Sakura. "Y como los médicos formales estaban cogidos he tenido que hacérsela yo. Bueno, siéntate y te echo un ojo."

"Vaya... esto está vendado." Me dijo Sakura cuando me quité la camisa tras el biombo y revelé las vendas que Kakashi me había puesto. "¿Te lo había visto alguien más?"

"Algo así." Dije yo. "Kakashi le echó un ojo, cree que tengo el tobillo esguinzado o algo así y algo más en el brazo."

"La verdad es que no parece roto." Me dijo moviéndolo un poco.

"Ya he dicho que no me duele nada." Le dije yo.

"Tampoco le duele un kunai clavado en la pierna." Afirmó Shikamaru.

"¿Qué haces aún por aquí?" Le dije. "¿No tienes nada que hacer?"

"Me cargan el muerto de ayudarte a llegar hasta tu casa cuando te venden el pie." Afirmó él. "Así que me esperaré aquí."

"¿Qué es eso de que no siente dolor con un kunai en la pierna?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Hace tiempo se le clavó uno, sangraba horrores pero ella ni lo notó." Le dijo Shikamaru.

"Tengo un buen control sobre los dolores físicos." Le dije yo.

"Genial, ahora entiendo por qué te han mandado aquí." Afirmó Sakura. "Eres un peligro para ti misma... En fin, vamos a curarte esas heridas."

"Creo que tenían un poco de restos de veneno de tubérculos de acónito." Le dije yo para darle una pista. "Pero no he tenido fiebre ni nada, solo que no se me han podido cerrar con técnicas curativas."

"Igual te deja cicatriz ¿lo sabías?" Me dijo Sakura. "Y con la colección que tienes..."

"Bah, total por una más..." Murmuré yo.

"¡Deberías estar más preocupada!" Me dijo Sakura enojada y preocupada. "¡Si te rompen algo por dentro no vas a sentir dolor!"

"No, pero eso pica que no veas." Afirmé yo. "Como me pica cuando muevo el brazo ese."

"Creo... creo que lo tienes roto, pero..." Afirmó palpándolo. "Sí, no se te ha movido el hueso de sitio." Dijo suspirando. "Te lo podré curar fácilmente." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero vas a tener que llevar una escayola por un tiempo."

"Bien." Dije yo. "Venga, cúrame para que pueda seguir con mi vida." Le dije sonriendo.

En tanto, fuera Shikamaru torció el gesto.

_"Cabezota de mujer..."_ Pensó. _"Mira que decir que algo roto solo pica... ¿qué clase de monstruo es?"_

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que no ha vuelto aún." Dijo Kakashi entrando a casa. "A ver si al final va a ser algo más serio que lo que pensaba..."

Poco a poco fue deshaciendo su equipaje y colocándolo todo en su armario en mi casa; y aún así cuando acabó, yo aún no había vuelto.

"Hum... ¿cuanto puede tardar en que la curen y volver?" Preguntó en voz alta sentándose en la cocina.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Hachi-san!" Ino gritó cuando fui pasando con la maldita muleta cerca de la tienda de su padre. "¡Madre mía!. ¿De dónde vienes?. Pareces..."

"Ah, no te preocupes por esto, soy un poco... torpe." Dije yo. "Me caí y creo que me golpeé varias veces."

"Vaya, parece que hasta los ninjas de élite se pueden tropezar." Dijo Ino sonriendo. "¿Ya has ido a que te lo curen?"

"Sí." Afirmé mostrándole las muletas. "Esto me lo han dado en el hospital. Voy a tener que andar con esta cosa como que una semana, más o menos."

"Di lo que quieras, pero yo no me acabo de creer que te hayas hecho eso cayéndote." Me dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Tropezar? No lo creo, eres capaz de esquivar incluso obstáculos estando ciega." Afirmó Sasuke con Naruto. "Dudo mucho que haya sido un tropezón."

"Si no voy con los ojos cerrados el resto de sentidos son los de siempre." Afirmé yo. "Y sí, me caí y me hice esto."

"Eso no se lo cree nadie." Dijo Sasuke.

"Peor para vosotros." Dije yo siguiendo mi camino. "Es la verdad."

"Mientes." Dijo Shikamaru. "Dijiste algo de esperar a alguien, te oímos."

"Veo que ponéis muy bien la oreja a conversaciones ajenas." Dije yo. "O igual os no hayan dicho los bichitos que había en el cuarto para espiarme ¿verdad?"

"Wala..." Dijo Naruto. "¡Que fuerte!. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"En una habitación de una posada más o menos decente, más aún en esa habitación de esa posada, nunca jamás habría bichos." Afirmé yo haciendo hincapié en los 'esa'.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Me preguntó Shikamaru.

"Antes de volver a enviar bichos o a alguien a un sitio, informaros antes sobre el sitio." Dije frotándome la cabeza y bostezando. "No metáis insectos a la habitación más limpia de todo el establecimiento, que por cierto, es el más limpio del lugar."

"En fin ¿estabas de paseo?" Me preguntó Ino. "¿O ibas a algún lado?"

"Paseaba." Dije yo. "Me encantaría poder ir a entrenar, pero incluso yo tengo un límite y sé dónde está. Iba paseando a casa. ¿Vosotros?"

"Íbamos paseando, los dos a tu casa." Dijo Shikamaru casi riéndose con ironía.

Entonces yo asentí y di dos pasos más.

"Como todos paseábamos será mejor que paseemos juntos hasta tu casa." Me dijo Naruto. "No sea que te pierdas y acabes cerca de alguna pelea."

"Generalmente ellas me encuentran a mí." Dije yo caminando lentamente. "¿Qué me he perdido desde que no estoy aquí?"

"Solo hace un par de días que llegamos, no hay mucho que perderse en ese tiempo." Afirmó Sasuke. "¿Y tú cómo es que volviste así de... herida?"

"Me caí." Dije yo. "Vale, hice algo mal y recibí mi castigo. Todos debemos seguir unas normas."

"¿Y qué normas piden que se haga esto a nadie?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

"Unas." Dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Sakura me obliga a llevar estos palejos, no entiendo por qué, la verdad. No me duele si lo apoyo."

"Precisamente por eso." Afirmó Sasuke. "Porque no te duele y te lo puedes herir aún más."

"Como no." Dije yo.

"Seguro que no puedes ni sentir si te rompes algo." Dijo Sasuke.

"Eso es bueno." Dijo Naruto. "Si no te puedes hacer daño eres más fuerte."

"Eso pensaba yo." Dije yo. "Pero resulta que a la vez de ser más fuerte también te hace daño, no puedes ver el peligro."

Al final habíamos llegado ya a la puerta de la casa.

"Bueno, si queréis pasar..." Les dije.

"Yo te dejo aquí y me voy." Afirmó Shikamaru. "Tenía cosas que hacer también."

"Lo mismo digo." Afirmó Sasuke.

"¿Naruto?" Le dije yo.

"Yo…" Dijo a la vez que del otro lado de la puerta se oían ruidos.

"¿Hay alguien dentro?" Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo las cejas.

"Ni idea." Afirmé. "No creo que nadie de la villa se atreva a ocupar mi casa. Si hay algún extraño supongo que tengo derecho a cargármelo."

"Tú tan bestia como siempre." Dijo Shikamaru. "¿Olvidas que hay alguien que sí que puede entrar y salir en el edificio?"

"Ah, bueno." Dije yo. "No creo que sea esa persona. Debe estar por ahí haciendo el bobo, como siempre."

"Haz la prueba." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Ya te vale, has tardado más de lo necesario." Dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta de golpe. "¿Eh?. ¿Qué hacen estos aquí?"

"¡¿Kakashi?!" Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke y él se asombraban mucho. "¡¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?!"

"Vivo aquí hasta que acaben las casas donde vivía." Dijo él. "¿Y vosotros?"

"Han mandado a Shikamaru que me escoltase hasta aquí. Y Sasuke y Naruto estaban por ahí…" Le dije yo. "¿Y tú qué haces con esa ropa?"

"¿Esto?" Preguntó mirando la ropa que llevaba. "No sé, lo encontré por ahí. Mi ropa estaba sucia, así que la he echado a lavar. ¿Acaso te molesta?"

"Prefiero que lleves eso a que te pasees por la casa desnudo." Le dije yo. "En fin… ¿entráis alguno o no?"

"Creo que tenía que ir a comprar al puesto de ramen." Dijo Naruto. "Ya vendré otro rato."

"Como queráis." Dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Ya sabéis dónde vivo, así que cuando queráis…"

"Venga, nos vamos." Dijo Sasuke tirando del cuello de Naruto.

"Que simpáticos los chicos acompañándote hasta aquí." Me dijo Kakashi.

"¿Y qué se supone que estabas haciendo tú en la casa?" Le dije yo. "Pensé que estabas con Tsunade y que luego ibas a ir a hacer cosas por ahí."

"Los hay que preferimos descansar mientras podamos." Me dijo él. "Sobre todo habiendo cargado un peso tanto rato como yo."

"¿No decías tú que no pesaba tanto?" Le dije.

"Y no pesas tanto." Afirmó cogiéndome en brazos. "Pero sigue siendo cargar con peso."

"Como no." Dije yo. "Ale, ahora déjame en el suelo que puedo andar."

"Está bien, como quieras." Dijo dejándome en el suelo. "Pensé que no te importaría tanto."

"Yo también tengo mi orgullo." Le dije recogiendo las muletas del suelo. "No necesito ayuda."

"Bueno, al menos no le has tirado a tu acompañante las muletas a la cabeza." Me dijo.

"Procuro no pasarme con los críos." Le dije.

"Tú y tus códigos." Me dijo él. "Por cierto, no creo que sea muy sabio llamarles así a ellos. Solo conseguirás mal ambiente."

"No se me ocurriría decirlo delante de ellos." Dije. "No me gusta que se aprovechen de mi código moral."

"Me refería a que no creo que les gustase lo de que les llames críos." Me dijo él.

"Hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, es lo que son." Dije.

"Madre mía… vamos a tener que pulirte esos modales…" Me dijo. "Gatita mala, gatita mala…"

"Habló el que deja de trabajar o salir al aire libre porque se pone a leer la porquería de Jiraiya." Le dije yo.

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo." Dijo ocultando el libro.

Entonces yo le saqué la lengua y sonreí.

"Te chinchas." Afirmé yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por cierto." Le dije a Kakashi mientras revolvía entre mis ropas buscando algo que ponerme y que me dejase la pierna al aire mientras estaba en casa. "Aún no me has dicho que dijo Tsunade cuando yo me tuve que ir."

"Son secretos entre ninjas." Me dijo sin dejar de leer. "Además, tú no me cuentas qué te dice a ti."

"Vale, lo he pillado." Dije. "¿No puedes dejar de leer esa basura?"

"Perdona, pero _Icha Icha Paradise_ es una obra de arte." Afirmó. "Aunque no la sepas apreciar."

"Vaya… pues si tan interesado estás en eso supongo que no querrás compartir un baño… en fin, que pena." Dije actuando con indiferencia.

"¿Y la cena?" Me dijo.

"Yo pensaba irme a cenar al asador de siempre." Dije desde la puerta cargando la ropa sobre mi hombro con cuidado mientras caminaba con las muletas. "Si quieres cenar ahí tienes la nevera, supongo que algo habrá, cocínatelo." Añadí antes de desaparecer.

Supe que mientras oía el agua correr en el baño desde donde estaba leyendo, se debatió y le dolió bastante. Por un lado quería seguir leyendo hasta acabar el libro, pero se moría de ganas de ir a la bañera conmigo a la vez.

"_¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ Pensó entonces. _"Necesito saber cómo acaba el libro, pero también quiero ir a la bañera a…"_

Entonces llamaron a la puerta principal y salió de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Hachi?" Me dijo.

"Estoy en el agua ya, no puedo ir." Le dije yo desde la bañera con una capa de jabón como cuatro dedos de espesa.

"Vale…" Dijo él levantándose y yendo a abrir la puerta. "¿Sí? Eh… Iruka ¿querías algo?"

"Venía a ver a la herida." Dijo él.

"Ah, claro." Dijo Kakashi. "Esta es su casa, vienes a verla a ella."

"¿Quién es, Kakashi?" Le pregunté yo desde el baño.

"Hachi." Me dijo Iruka. "Venía a…"

"Ahora no puede ser." Le dijo Kakashi. "Está bañándose."

"Ah, genial." Dije yo desde el baño decidiendo molestar un poco más a Kakashi. "¿Te importa ayudarme con la espalda, Iruka? No llego a frotármela."

"¡Va…!" Dijo.

"De eso nada." Le dijo Kakashi empujándole fuera. "Se la froto yo. Vuelve si quieres dentro de un buen rato." Añadió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entonces suspiró y dejó el libro aparte para ir quitándose la camisa antes de llegar al baño donde yo estaba en el agua con la pierna vendada fuera de la bañera mientras el resto estaba dentro.

"¿Qué es eso de pedir a nadie que te frote la espalda?" Me preguntó.

"¿Hum?" Dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. "Tú estabas muy ocupado leyendo, lo justo es que si necesito ayuda con algo lo pida ¿no?"

"Anda, abre hueco que me meto." Me dijo acabando de prepararse para bañarse.

Sonriendo me moví un poco para abrirle un hueco, y entonces deje entrever algo.

"¿Desde cuando te bañas con un bañador?" Me preguntó.

"Desde que tengo que pedir a alguien que me froten la espalda." Dije sacándole la lengua divertida.

"¿Sabes qué?" Me susurró al oído. "A veces creo que te odio."

"Somos dos." Dije sonriendo divertida. "A veces es divertido molestarte un poco. Y no niegues que a ti también te encanta."

"A veces." Afirmó frotándome la espalda con cuidado y suavidad para que poco después le frotase yo la suya.


	71. Chapter 72

**Naruto 72: Encargos.**

((Ahora, tras varias peticiones… ¡la boda del siglo! Ja ja ja. Es broma, va a ser en otro capítulo, pero no os preocupéis que va a ser muy prontito ya, je je.))

"Eh, vago de las narices." Dije pateando un poco a Kakashi a eso de medio día. "Despierta de una vez, vienen a buscarte."

"Esto… tampoco hay prisa." Dijo Iruka. "Puedo esperar."

"Está bien." Dije yo. "Vamos, te prepararé algo. ¡Kakashi, despierta de una vez!" Grité antes de salir mientras él gruñía algo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que era eso." Dije yo. "Estaba ayer en el hospital quitándome las vendas cuando oí algo sobre eso."

"Ya ves, van a mandar a Kakashi en cuanto pase por el despacho de Tsunade." Me dijo Iruka. "Pero no te preocupes, yo me quedo por aquí así que podré venir a ayudarte."

"Gracias, pero preferiría poder salir de misión también yo." Dije yo.

"No podrás." Me dijo él sonriendo. "Estás herida y por ahora no estamos tan mal de gente como para pedirte que salgas tú en particular para hacer ninguna misión."

"En fin, que le vamos a hacer." Dije yo. "Que le vamos a hacer, tendré que quedarme aquí…"

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"No." Dije. "Haré lo que sea para poder salir del pueblo cuanto antes."

"Esta vez eso no te va a servir de nada." Dijo él. "Tsunade dio ordenes específicas de que no se te dejase salir de la villa hasta que no estés curada del todo."

"No a mí." Le dije susurrando. "Además, también yo tengo cosas que hacer. Y además…"

"Tienes muy malas formas de despertar a la gente." Me dijo Kakashi apareciendo por el pasillo mientras se ajustaba la máscara con los guantes en la mano. "¿Te parece bonito despertar a nadie a base de patadas?"

"No te despertabas." Le dije yo. "Así que no te preocupes, no creo que te haya hecho nada. Además, Iruka quería verte." Añadí levantándome del asiento.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Kakashi un poco asombrado al verle allí. "Ah, bueno. ¿Querías algo?"

"Traigo noticias." Le dijo Iruka.

"Bueno, yo me voy a ir a darme una vuelta por el pueblo." Dije. "Tengo que ir a tener unas palabras con Shikaku."

"Eh, no vayas a salir del pueblo." Me dijo Kakashi. "Te recuerdo que aún estás herida."

"Me curo rápido, ya lo sabes." Le dije yo lacónicamente. "Me encuentro bien."

"No te fíes mucho." Me dijo Iruka. "He oído que volviste mal."

"Ya, pero da la casualidad que no me dañé ningún punto demasiado malo de curar." Añadí cogiendo mi chaleco y poniéndomelo tras cambiarme por una camiseta de maya. "Bueno, Iruka, siempre es un placer verte. Espero que vengas a visitarnos otro día más."

"Sabes que me pasaré." Afirmó sonriendo mientras me decía adiós con la mano.

"Eh, te dejaré la puerta cerrada." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Llevo llave." Afirmé antes de desaparecer.

"Que maja la chica." Dijo Iruka. "Últimamente parece un poco más dulce."

"Sí, claro." Dijo Kakashi. "Al menos ya no muerde a cualquiera que se le acerque."

"¿Y qué tal llevas la vida con ella aquí?" Le preguntó.

"Tú… últimamente vienes demasiado por aquí." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Ah, ya." Dijo Iruka. "¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a unos amigos?"

"Tú no eres de visitar regularmente a nadie." Afirmó Kakashi. "¿Qué quieres de nosotros?"

"Hoy vine a avisarte, es posible que Tsunade te llame de un momento a otro junto con otros Jounin para mandaros a una misión." Le dijo Iruka. "Y ella debe quedarse aquí puesto que no está del todo recuperada."

"Me da igual si no os fiáis de mi, ella puede cuidarse sola." Le contestó Kakashi. "Dejar de hacer eso, no la atosiguéis o se revolverá."

"Por muy fuerte que sea, es una mujer. Y una mujer no creo que se revuelva contra los amigos." Le dijo Iruka.

"Una mujer normal no." Le dijo Kakashi. "Esta mujer sí. Y créeme, no creo que vaya a tener mucha piedad porque entre vosotros exista ese insignificante vínculo como es la amistad."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hachiko." Me dijo Shikamaru. "Vaya, no te esperábamos por aquí."

"Buenos días, Shikamaru." Le dije sonriendo a medias. "¿Está tu padre por aquí?"

"Ah, sí." Dijo él. "¡Padre!" Lo llamó. "Bueno ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Nada importante." Dije. "Solo quería hablar de algo con él. ¿Qué tal llevas lo de las preparaciones para los exámenes Chounin?"

"Ah, bien, solo soy el encargado de ayudar a la enviada de la villa de la arena cuando viene aquí." Me dijo. "Parece que mi destino es estar cuidando de chicas siempre."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras oía ruidos acercándose y su padre, Shikaku, llegaba a nosotros.

"¡Hombre, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!" Dijo Shikaku bromeando cuando me vio. "¿A qué debemos el honor?"

"Venía a pedirte un pequeño favor." Le dije.

"Hum…" Murmuró. "Pasa."

"Oye, oye." Le dijo Shikamaru. "Que como se entere madre…"

"Tranquilo." Le dije yo. "Hablo de unos asuntos con tu padre y me voy."

"De cualquier modo, creo que es mejor si no le decimos nada a tu madre ¿vale, hijo?" Le dijo Shikaku.

"Pobrecilla." Dije yo bromeando. "Con lo buena que es esa mujer y vosotros dos escondiéndole cosas…"

"Con un par de mujeres como Tsunade y tú en la villa tenemos más que suficiente." Me dijo el padre. "Créeme, mejor no despertar a la tigresa que todas tenéis dentro."

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco, desde siempre, ese Shikaku había sido un poco… débil ante la voluntad de una mujer, valor que al parecer había heredado su hijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Como desee, Lady Hokage." Dijeron los ninja de élite que había mandado llamar.

"Gai, Kakashi y Kurenai." Les llamó entonces ella. "Quedaros un momento, por favor."

"Sí." Dijeron ellos mientras el resto desaparecían.

"¿Qué se le ofrece Tsunade-sama?" Le dijo Gai.

"Sé… que va a haber cierto ninja que va a dar problemas con esta misión." Les dijo Tsunade. "¿Sería posible que os encargaseis de que no cause demasiados por quedarse fuera?"

"Si os referís a 'ella', creo que no va a ser tan fácil." Dijo Kakashi. "Todos sabemos que lo de quedarse sentada a esperar un movimiento mientras el resto se divierte no es lo suyo."

"Bueno, será fácil si se usan las técnicas adecuadas." Dijo Kurenai. "Persuasión adecuada y la persona adecuada."

"¡Ah, esta es una misión para mi Lee y yo!" Dijo Gai.

"Gai, no te ofendas pero pensábamos más bien en alguien más cercano." Le dijo Tsunade.

"¿Por qué me miráis a mí?" Dijo entonces Kakashi. "¿Eh?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya." Me dijo Shikaku sujetándome la puerta para que saliésemos. "Creo que eso sí que va a ser interesante."

"Interesante o no seguro que me va a tocar a mí comerme el marrón." Dije yo ocultando que me moría de ganas de salir de allí ya. "Tu hijo es un buen enlace con la villa de la arena, yo lo soy de la Villa de la Muerte."

"Así que necesitabas nuestra ayuda para eso." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía como solía hacerlo su hijo cuando me pillaba por dónde iba. "Muy ingeniosa, pero no pienso decirte cómo se hace."

"Tan solo necesito un poquito de ayuda." Le dije yo. "¿Por los viejos tiempos?"

"Tú lo que quieres es que te diga cómo preparar ese bálsamo para poder curarte las heridas y salir, cuando Tsunade no ha querido hacerlo por algún motivo y el cual tú vas a desobedecer para aprovechando un momento de descuido salir tú sola."

Con ese hombre y su hijo no tenía nada que hacer, eran demasiado listos como para poder engañarles.

"Es imposible ocultarte nada ¿no?" Le dije yo sonriendo divertida. "Está bien, necesito algo para curarme más rápidamente, y no solo por eso, sino porque debe de ser peligroso que me vaya sin haberme curado por completo y creo que tú y yo sabemos bien que unas heridas no me van a frenar. Tu hijo debe haberte hablado ya de algunas cosas que me ha visto hacer."

"La historia de que no sientes dolor cuando te hieren es algo que efectivamente he oído." Afirmó con ironía. "Pero no puedo ayudarte, lo siento."

"Está bien." Dije. "Como quieras, dale saludos a tu mujer de mi parte."

"Sabes que preferiría que no se enterase de esta visita." Afirmó él. "Por lo que pueda pasar."

"Ya, claro." Dije yo. "Seguro que no es porque te da miedo que se entere de que ha venido a verte una mujer, esta mujer." Afirmé sonriendo. "Tranquilo, lo de traicionar a los míos no es lo mío." Afirmé sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de mano como despedida.

"¿Deberíamos ir a avisar de que planea irse?" Preguntó Shikamaru a Shikaku.

"Déjalo, mejor no la hemos visto y así no podríamos saber lo que planea." Dijo Shikaku dándole un golpecito suave en la cabeza. "Por cierto ¿tú no tenías que ir a cuidar de cierta mujer?"

"Ino podía ir a recoger esas semillas sola, y seguro que cuando se entere de qué he estado haciendo no me dice nada." Dijo Shikamaru. "De cualquier modo…" Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Por mi parte yo fui caminando un poco por la villa hacia mi casa, antes de nada tenía que hacer unas cuantas compras, desde comida hasta algo con que llenar un poco las dependencias animales de la casa de mi clan.

La verdad es que no acababa de entender muy bien para qué habían reconstruido todo aquello cuando era evidente que con una casa para mi sobraba, nunca me casaría, podría tener a alguien como Kakashi, una relación muy muy cercana con un hombre, pero nadie se querría casar con una mujer que como yo, vivía para pelear contra gente y matar asesinos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Malditos bichos!" Oyó Kakashi perjurar en el patio trasero de la casa mientras me esperaba leyendo un libro.

Entonces suspiró y puso la marca en el libro para levantarse. Podía reconocer al dueño de la voz, después de todo, solo a una persona de esa edad y esas características se le ocurriría lanzar esos juramentos en un patio.

Levantó la persiana y se inclinó un poco para ver allí una maraña de pelo rosa peleando con un par de animales semejantes a pollos que se habían salido de una cesta y que revoloteaban a un palmo del suelo con las patas atadas y escapando del alcance de la chica que tenía la mano picada.

"¿Por qué no dejas de gruñir y las coges?" Me dijo.

"¿Por qué no mueves el culo y me echas una mano antes de que decida retorcerles el cuello?" Le dije yo molesta intentando coger un pollo que volvió a revolvérseme y me fue de un pelo de picarme la mano de nuevo.

"¿Para qué has comprado eso?" Me dijo sin mover un dedo para ayudar.

"¿Qué te parece?" Le dije. "Voy a ver si consigo darle a esto un poco más de vidilla. Además, quiero huevos y pollos gratis."

"Si matas uno de esos bichos te quedas sin huevos." Afirmó él divertido. "Por cierto ¿significa eso que te vas a quedar quieta un tiempo?"

"Más quisieras." Afirmé cogiendo una por las patas y el cuello para evitar que me picase y metiéndola en la cesta de los pollos que habían hecho contra un muro. "Significa que voy a tener gallinas para darme huevos y pollos para comer, pero antes tengo que encontrar un gallo para que los huevos de las gallinas puedan darme pollos también."

"Se te van a ir los pollos." Me dijo apuntando a uno que se chocaba una y otra vez contra un muro.

"¿Qué tal si no eres tan huevón y vas y lo coges tú mientras yo cojo este otro?" Le dije cogiendo otro.

"No." Afirmó. "Paso de que me piquen la mano también."

"Por favor, tanta ayuda a la vez no." Dije yo con ironía.

Fue solo un segundo, una ráfaga de viento y tenía a todos los pollos atados de las patas y noqueados a mis pies.

"Hay que ver, la villa de la hoja tiene los hombres más caballerosos de todas las villas ¿no fénix?" Me dijo una voz.

"¿Os han dejado entrar?" Pregunté yo recogiendo los pollos para meterlos en la jaula.

"Cuervo y Halcón, la Villa de la Muerte." Dijo él. "Asunto: Visita y entrega de mensaje personal a ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, a Hachiko de Konoha."

"Genial, dos problemas más." Dijo Kakashi. "¿Sabéis que esto es allanamiento de morada?"

"Perdón." Dijo Cuervo. "Nos pareció que la dama tenía problemas." Afirmó antes de desaparecer.

Segundos después sonaba la puerta cuando la golpeaban.

"Ábreles, anda." Le pedí yo a Kakashi.

"Me suena raro que les hayan dejado pasar." Me dijo antes de ir a abrir.

"A mí también." Afirmé sonriendo divertida mientras encerraba los pollos y les soltaba las ataduras tras aturdirlos un poco para que no se escapasen.

Cuando los hube encerrado me giré y vi que tenía a los tres hombres mirándome desde la ventana.

"Increíble, la jefa cazando y enjaulando pollos de los de corral que hacen 'co-co-co'." Dijo Halcón. "¿Y ese cambio?"

"La jefa necesita también comer." Dije yo. "Son gallinas para producir huevos y criar pollos para comer."

"¿Sin gallos?" Observó Kakashi.

"Ya los conseguiré otro día." Dije yo. "Por ahora no sobraba ninguno."

"Vas a necesitar algo más que un gallo o dos aquí." Afirmó Cuervo. "¿A quién has matado para conseguir este sitio?"

"La casa de mi familia." Afirmé yo. "Bueno, el barrio más bien; los terrenos han sido reconstruidos pero… bueno, no han sido reprobados aún."

"Apuesto a que candidatos no faltan." Dijo Cuervo mirando a Kakashi.

"No seas irónico Cuervo." Le dije yo. "Sabes que la gente decente no quieren que sus mujeres los tengan bien plantados."

"Pfff…" Dijo Kakashi. "Ya empezamos... ¡Eh, no me tires piedras!"

"Te la merecías." Le dije yo. "Ya empezamos, ya empezamos…"

"Oye, que si lo que quieres es repoblar esto yo te ayudo." Dijo Halcón. "En nuestra villa sabes que podrías sacar buen material."

"Halcón, no te pases." Le dijo Cuervo. "Que Fénix sigue siendo una mujer y tu jefa, un poco de respeto."

"Eh, gracias." Dije yo. "Y ya, lo sé. Si quisiera ponerme como una vaca, quedarme un año descansando y pasarme luego unos añitos criando niños tengo un filón en nuestra villa, lo sé."

"Tendrías unos hijos fuertes, valientes, bastante buenos asesinando…" Dijo Halcón. "Y vamos, que sería una buena fusión de culturas y aldeas…"

"Y acabarían todos huérfanos de padre." Dijo Kakashi.

"Al menos seguro que la inmensa mayoría de nosotros se lo daría." Dijo Cuervo. "No como otros, que no saben ni darle seguridad."

"Eh, machos cabríos." Les dije. "Ya vale, no me apetece tener que limpiar sangre de la moqueta. Además, lo de limpiar mocos no es lo mío."

"Vale." Dijeron los tres.

"Genial, pues ir sentándoos que ahora enseguida entro." Dije yo cogiendo el cubo de la basura. "Alimento a estos animalitos y voy."

"Genial, porque pensaba que íbamos a poder hablar de un asunto." Me dijo Kakashi. "Los dos solos."

"Ya lo hablaremos luego." Le dije.

Les vi desaparecer de la ventana y la luz de la cocina encenderse, supongo que irían allí, en tanto, yo seleccioné algunos desechos vegetales para alimentar a los pollos, lo de los perros y su entrenamiento supuse que se lo tendría que pedir a los Inuzuka, la familia de Kiba, que eran domadores de bestias y supongo que podrían ayudar con lo de amaestrar a los perros para cuidar de aquello e incluso cuidar de los animales que planeaba ir adquiriendo poco a poco.

Claro que el cuidarlos iba a ser otro problema, o me quedaba y me dedicaba a ser ama de casa y cuidado de mis tierras o iba a tener que pedir ayuda, mucha ayuda.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Cuando entre en la cocina lo primero que hice fue lavarme las manos, después de haber estado hurgando en la basura y alimentando a los pollos con esos restos la verdad es que me parecía poco sano ir por ahí sin lavarme las manos.

Los tres hombres estaban en silencio relativo, como si estuviesen enfrentados o algo así.

"¿Y tus modales Kakashi?" Le dije yo alcanzando una tetera para poner agua al fuego y hacer té. "¿Té, agua... algo de comer?"

"Un poco de té estaría bien." Dijo Cuervo. "Pero no hagas por nosotros."

"Tenía que hacer de todas formas." Afirmé antes de sacar unas galletas de las que solía hacer a toneladas y que luego cuando venía alguien ponía en la mesa.

Cuervo y Halcón miraron las galletas con cierta curiosidad.

"Son armas de destrucción masiva." Dijo Kakashi susurrándoles cuando me di la vuelta para coger los vasos para el té. "Creo que aún no sabe hacer galletas del todo bien..."

Entonces se llevó una colleja mía mientras ponía los vasos en la mesa.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunté sentándome tras servir el té. "¿Qué era ese mensaje tan importante?"

"Te hemos traído la lista actualizada de la gente a presentarse a los exámenes" Me dijo Halcón pasándome un rollo de pergamino. "Y cuando lo abras, verás que vas a tener problemas."

"¿Qué clases de problemas?" Pregunté yo soltando el precinto del rollo mientras les veía mirar las galletas. "Eh, que no tienen veneno, no hagáis caso de lo que os dice Kakashi."

"Sinceramente, cargas una de esas en un tirachinas y rompes cualquier cosa." Dijo Kakashi cogiendo una y golpeándola en la mesa sin que se rompiese. "¿Acaso pensabas matar a alguien con ellas?"

"Me equivoqué con la levadura..." Dije yo. "Pero vaya, que son comestibles."

"Humm... ¿un poco menos de limón la próxima vez?" Me sugirió Cuervo mascando una tras mojarla un poco en el té. "Aparte de eso no están mal."

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo y apoyando la cara en una mano. "Tú sí que sabes cómo agradar a una chica."

"Serás a la única..." Dijo Halcón para llevarse un golpe, esta vez de Cuervo.

"¿Otra vez has tenido lío con las chicas?" Le dije yo.

"Como siempre, nada importante." Afirmó él. "¿Qué tal te encuentras ya?"

"Bueno, sabes que nunca me duele nada." Afirmé yo. "La última vez que fui al médico me dijo que no estaba mal, me recupero a la velocidad del rayo."

"La verdad es que teníamos un poco de miedo de haberte hecho mucho daño." Dijo Cuervo. "Con eso de tu entrenamiento sobre el dolor y todo eso..."

"Ah, pero que sabíais que no puede sentir dolor." Dijo Kakashi un poco asombrado ante la noticia. "Que buenos amigos que sois..."

"Kakashi, ya." Le dije yo calmadamente. "En fin, que me alegro de que hayáis venido; pero me extraña mucho que hayáis venido solo a traerme este mensaje que podíais haber mandado por correo aéreo con algo de Narciso." Les vi dudar un poco, era como si no quisieran hablar delante de Kakashi. "Kakashi es un aliado de la villa; creo que conoce las normas como para saber lo que eso significa, podéis hablar de lo que sea delante de él."

"Me parece que hay... ciertos informes sobre el cachorro." Me dijo Cuervo. "¿Sigues considerando que es racional hablar de ello ante él?"

Entonces miré a Kakashi, hasta hacía muy poco, demasiado poco, había estado en la lista negra de todos en Konoha; antes de darle la nueva identidad.

"Kakashi, ¿podrás soportar oír noticias de un antiguo enemigo de la villa y guardar el secreto como hasta ahora?" Le pregunté.

"Sabes que si no he dicho nada hasta ahora no lo haré." Afirmó.

Podía notar que estaba comenzando a enfadarse, y eso me estaba doliendo; quería encargarme de mis amigos y quería que él estuviese normal, pero la parecer no podía hacer todo a la vez tan bien como deseaba.

"Seguir." Les dije yo a los dos visitantes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues primero vais a ir a informar de vuestra presencia aquí y luego sois bienvenidos aquí mientras estáis aquí." Les dije a Cuervo y Halcón mientras nos levantábamos.

"Te decimos que ya están informados." Me dijo Halcón como ofendido.

"Y os repito que no nos lo creemos." Dijo Kakashi. "Es un poco raro que estéis aquí y que no hayan mandado ya a nadie a vigilaros."

"Ah, bueno, supongo que confían en..." Dijo Halcón.

"Ya vale." Le dijo Cuervo. "Es cierto que no hemos informado, pero ha sido porque no hemos visto a nadie en la puerta para informar."

"Está bien, pues ahora vais y avisáis." Dije yo. "En la puerta principal, mientras nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer un par de cosas, la casa de aquí al lado está vacía, podéis usarla."

"Vendremos luego a buscaros para ir a cenar." Dijo Cuervo. "¿Qué tal en aquel asador que íbamos la otra vez que vine...?"

"Vale, pero primero informar de que estáis aquí." Dije yo. "Sois aliados, no van a meteros en un calabozo, pero hacer las cosas bien, por favor."

Tan pronto como se fueron, Kakashi me cogió de la mano.

"Ya, será mejor que aprovechemos ahora para hablar de eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo." Le dije yo tranquila. "Estos volverán pronto."

"Genial, me quedo un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que están por aquí dos amigos tuyos tan 'competentes y leales' para protegerte." Me dijo con ironía. "Yo me tengo que ir esta noche."

"Guay, voy contigo." Dije.

"Estás herida, además, vas a tener que trabajar bastante." Afirmó dándome un papel oficial tras rebuscar entre sus ropas. "Tsunade quiere que te encargues de organizar lo de tu parte de los exámenes chounin y además seguro que te cargan lo de vigilar a esos dos."

"Puedo mandarles a casa ya." Afirmé. "Y el papeleo se puede hacer en otro momento."

"Sabes que es una excusa para hacerte quedar." Me dijo.

"Sí, y por eso me ofendes." Afirmé yo.

"Geez..." Dijo él. "Que peñazo... mira que les dije que yo no sirvo para esto..."

"¿Por qué intentáis apartarme de la acción?" Pregunté.

"No es eso, cabezota." Me dijo mirándome. "Es porque aún estás herida, no conviene mandar a nadie a ninguna misión fuera del pueblo si no está en plenitud de capacidades."

"Estoy como nunca." Afirmé yo.

"No es eso lo que piensan los médicos." Me dijo de nuevo. "A no ser que los amenaces."

"Debería habérseme ocurrido antes." Afirmé molesta. "¡Así nos ahorraríamos estos problemas!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué haces ahí sentado?" Le preguntó Gai a Iruka que estaba sentado en la puerta de la casa.

"Espero." Dijo él tranquilamente.

De nuevo pudieron oírse voces airadas dentro y Gai frunció el cejo.

"¿Ocurre algo ahí dentro?" Preguntó. "¡Madre mía, que par más ruidoso! Alguien debería decirles algo."

"Supongo que entenderás por qué prefiero esperar un poco." Dijo Iruka. "Están otra vez a la gresca. Apuesto a que se acaba de enterar de que ella se queda."

"Debería estar agradecida de poder quedarse." Dijo Gai sentándose con Iruka en la entrada. "Especialmente ahora, nos mandan a hacer nada; comprobar unos rastros no es sencillo ni agradable."

De pronto oyeron unos ruidos sordos y algo chocando contra la pared contra la que estaban apoyados.

"Creo que deberíamos entrar ahí, antes de que acaben matándose." Dijo Gai.

"¿Prefieres que descargue la rabia contra ti?" Dijo Iruka mientras seguían oyendo gritos de uno y otro.

"Me parece que esta aldea no está hecha para estas peleas tan frecuentes." Dijo Gai. "Parecen un matrimonio joven."

"Peor, al menos los matrimonios no se tiran armas los unos a los otros." Dijo Iruka.

"Por cierto ¿has oído lo que dicen?" Dijo Gai. "Han venido dos tipos de la villa aquella tan rara."

"Ah, sí." Dijo Iruka. "Creo que se los van a encargar vigilar a Hachi. Así tiene una razón para quedarse."

"¡EH, DEJA EN PAZ LAS SARTENES!" Oyeron gritar a Kakashi.

"Genial." Dijo Gai. "Ay… lo próximo será tirarle el rodillo de amasar."

De pronto oyeron un ruido seco contra la pared de tras sus cabezas.

"Creo que ya no." Afirmó Iruka.

"Ah… las peleas de Hachi…" Dijo Halcón. "Nos pasaríamos horas oyéndolas…"

"¿Os parece tan normal?" Dijo Iruka. "Desde luego… que narices tenéis."

"Bah, un poco de peleas de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie." Afirmó Cuervo. "Y a ella se le baja la rabia y se queda muy calmada."

"Hombre eso es cierto." Dijo Iruka. "Después de pelear se queda más calmada."

"¿Lo veis?" Dijo Cuervo cuando dejaron de sonar golpes ni gritos. "Ya se ha calmado."

De pronto se abrió la puerta y salió Kakashi con la mochila.

"Me voy." Dijo. "Anda, qué hacéis aquí."

"Yo venir a buscarte." Dijo Gai. "E Iruka estaba aquí viendo el cielo."

"Que veo que habéis acabado, venía a decirle a Hachi que le han cargado la de cuidarles a estos dos a la que hace lo de las listas de lo de la villa de la Muerte." Dijo Iruka. "Pero vaya, que veo que se me han adelantado los dos."

"Eh, que te olvidas de esto." Le dije yo tirándole un libro. "Empolla un poco, a ver si aprendes un poco."

"Para tratar contigo no hay manual que sirva." Me dijo él molesto.

"Nosotros nos vamos ya." Dijo Gai levantándose. "Hasta luego."

"Adiós." Dije yo. "Y cuidaros, no sea que haya que volver a salir a apoyaros."

"Eh, jefa." Me dijo Halcón. "Relaja un poco ¿quieres? No todos valen para entenderte."

"Y eso te incluye." Le dije. "¿Os habéis registrado ya?"

"Te los han encargado a ti." Me dijo Iruka.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dije yo. "¿Qué hoy es el día de jorobar a Hachi o es que me han visto cara de pringada?"

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo Cuervo. "Que saben que eres la única que nos llevamos bien con ella."


	72. Chapter 73

Naruto 73: A

**Naruto 73: Intermedios.**

((Lo siento Vivian, pero esta vez me ha costado un poquito porque tuve un vacío creativo y encima estuve luego hasta arriba de examenes y trabajo y no pude actualizar. Ahora van juntos dos capítulos y dos más que estoy creando a la par así que igual a la proxima vez van otros dos de golpe también, jeje.

Así que PIDO PERDÓN A TODOS POR TARDAR TANTO. Pero ya dicen por ahí, MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA. XD ))

"Pitas, pitas, pitas..." Llamaba Naruto a los pollos.

"Eh, son pollos, no gallinas." Le dijo Halcón. "Y les estás intentando dar salvado, no comida de perro. No van a venir a comer de tus manos."

"Bueno." Dijo Sasuke. "Para ser un asesino sabes de pollos ¿no?"

"Halcón es uno de nuestros principales ganaderos en la villa." Dijo Cuervo. "Gracias a él tenemos huevos diarios y leche más o menos fresca."

"A ver, no te me disperse." Dije yo. "Necesito que me traduzcas, Púrpura."

"Bueno, pues yo creo que se refiere a Terracota." Me dijo. "No soy un experto en eso pero... últimamente han ido pasando unas cosas raras, parece que llevan su sello."

"Vaya, así que ha estado más nerviosa que normalmente." Dije yo. "Tendré que hablar con su jefa, aunque dudo que me escuche."

"Bueno, creo que eres la única persona a la que escucha algo." Dijo Cuervo.

"¿Quién es Terracota?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

"Alguien a quien tendrán que enfrentarse los chavalitos de aquí y los de las otras villas." Dije yo. "Ella y sus amigos me están haciendo un favor."

"¡Ese pollo!" Le dijo Halcón.

"Eh, cuidar un poco a los pobres." Le dije yo a los chicos haciéndole volver con control mental. "Que luego tengo que comerlos cuando crezcan un poco más."

"¿Y cuando estés de misión?" Me dijo Sasuke. "¿Te los vas a llevar?"

"No sé, supongo que entonces tendré que pedir un poco de ayuda." Dije.

"Yo te los alimento cuando no esté yo de misión." Se ofreció Naruto.

"Deja, se lo digo a mi padre y se pasa a hacerlo él." Me dijo Shikamaru. "Como total ya te ofreció que te cuidaría las plantas medicinales supongo que no le importará hacer lo mismo con los pollos."

"Seguro que sí." Dije sonriendo. "Sois una gente encantadora."

"Ahora no te despistes tú." Me dijo Cuervo. "Yo sigo diciendo que no es algo muy sabio el presentar a esta gente."

"Han prometido controlarse." Le dije yo. "Y aquí si vemos que la vida de uno de los participantes puede correr peligro paramos el combate."

"No siempre se las ve venir." Me dijo Cuervo.

"Pero sí se las puede parar." Afirmé yo.

Era increíble, llevábamos ya casi cuatro días debatiendo eso y aún parecíamos tener disputas por la gente que íbamos a enviar a pelear.

Al contrario de lo que se pudiese pensar de los habitantes de la villa de Muerte, nosotros SÍ teníamos moral y códigos, y también sentido común; ahora el sentido común de Cuervo, Halcón y cualquiera que conociese al grupo que íbamos presentar les alertaba sobre el peligro que aquello tenía. Pero yo no pensaba echarme atrás, no señor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que al final esta es la lista." Me dijo Lady Tsunade. "Veinte personas, y curiosamente, todas con nombres falsos."

"Son sus nombres." Dije yo en posición de firmes mientras a mi otro lado Temari estaba firme también, como el hombre de la villa de la niebla a su otro lado, como Iruka que estaba de encargado de nuestra villa de Konoha…

"Con permiso." Dijo Temari. "El nombre de un color no es un nombre propio."

"Sí para gente que no tiene patria." Dije yo. "Igual no soy una experta en protocolo de villas pero creo que conozco las leyes que imperan entre los sin-patria y algunos exiliados más al igual que algunas normativas internas de algunos grupos entre ellos."

"Los colores no son nombres propios." Afirmó Tsunade golpeando la mesa con la mano.

"Con permiso, son los nombres con los que se las conoce ahora." Afirmé yo en mis trece. "No responden a otro nombre que no sea ese, de hecho hay alguna que si se le llama por su antiguo nombre reacciona violentamente."

"¿Y por qué razón habría que dejarles participar con nombres falsos?" Preguntó Tsunade. "Amarillento, Azabache, Azulón, Blanco, Cian, Ichigo, Lila, Marrón, Midori, Morado, Negro, Ocre, Púrpura, Rojo, Rosa, Terracota, Verde… y eso por no olvidar a la que se llama Jefa."

"Bueno, supongo que a todos los líderes que van a asistir les interesará ver a esos portentos." Afirmó Iruka con su carácter suave de siempre.

"Desde luego." Afirmaron otros representantes.

"Hemos oído algún nombre." Afirmó el representante de la aldea de la niebla. "Tenemos interés en verlas."

"Sí, nosotros también." Afirmó el enviado del rayo.

"Y yo diría que la enviada de la arena tendrá interés también en ver a alguno de los integrantes." Afirmé yo.

"Veinte participantes nada menos." Dijo Tsunade. "¿Son todos de la aldea de la Muerte?"

"Algo así." Afirmó Cuervo como segundo representante de la villa.

"En realidad, la Jefa solo aceptó enviar a sus integrantes por una sola razón, desean pelear contra las diversas villas. Y… Jefa está contando los días que faltan para que comiencen los exámenes y pueda pelear contra la villa de la arena."

Eso dejó a Temari más que a nadie un poco confusa. Igual había sido irracional de mi parte el decirlo tan a las claras, pero era la verdad. Y personalmente, pensaba que cuanto antes supiesen que si Gaaka había decidido consentir a lo de representarnos era porque estaba deseando poder dar rienda suelta de su odio contra los de la villa de la arena, la villa que una vez fue la suya. Igual así, con ese aviso tan raro y breve, en la villa se preparaban a lo que pudiese pasar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, ¿ya has acabado la reunión?" Me dijeron en la entrada.

"Sí." Afirmé yo sentándome en el techo del puesto y tumbándome con la cabeza colgando en el borde. "Odio tener que hacer este tipo de cosas."

"Venga, venga." Me dijo Genma desde abajo. "Que tampoco es para tanto."

"Sí, total, para lo que hay que hacer fuera…" Afirmó Anko.

"Pues yo prefiero estar fuera." Afirmé. "Aunque sea para seguir un rastro como a los que han mandado. Aquí dentro se me cae el pueblo encima."

"Pues ocúpate de tus invitados." Me dijo Genma. "Se han pasado por aquí y uno se te ha ido ya."

"¿Cuál de los dos?" Pregunté.

"El pajarraco no, el otro." Afirmaron.

"Creo que el guapo de pelo largo que siempre la arma está aún por el pueblo." Afirmó Anko. "Igual le da por volver a montarla."

"Encontrarlo a él aquí no tiene misterio." Afirmé. "No se ocultaría de mí sabiendo que sé que está aquí aún."

"Fanfarrona..." Dijeron ambos a la vez.

"¿Hacemos la prueba?" Pregunté yo.

"1000 yen a que no lo traes aquí antes de cinco minutos." Me dijo Genma.

"Yo me uno." Dijo Anko.

"Que se vea ese dinero." Dije yo.

"Venga, lista. Aquí está." Dijo Genma mostrando su billete mientras Anko mostraba el suyo.

"Yo no llevo tanto encima, pero... me dais uno de 1000 y os doy el mío de 2000." Afirmé yo colgándome cabeza debajo de su techo.

"Hecho, venga, a ver si consigues que venga antes de 5 minutos." Me dijo Anko divertida.

"Sencillo." Dije sonriendo y poniéndome dos dedos en la boca tras cubrirme con una capucha para que no se me viese la cara.

Comencé a silbar para llamar a Cuervo, fuerte y claro para asegurarme que me oyese y los dos se rieron mientras yo silbaba.

"¿No vas a ir a buscarle?" Me preguntaron mientras yo, solo por asegurarme, hacía un pajarito con un papel antes de morderme y dejar caer un poco de sangre para enviarlo.

"No, ahora vendrá." Dije yo.

En efecto, medio minuto después, apareció Cuervo en una sombra del mostrador.

"Ya te vale, que estaba mirando una tienda." Me dijo.

"Lo siento, te compensaré." Le dije yo.

"¡Venga ya!" Me dijo Anko riéndose. "¡No fastidies que os movéis con sonidos!"

"Tenemos compañeros del sonido." Dijo Cuervo. "Y no son sonidos cualquiera."

"Venga, llorica, 1000 para ti y 1000 para mí." Le dije dándole el billete de 1000 yen.

"Gracias, pero yo veo 3000." Me dijo.

"1000 eran míos de la apuesta, los de él para ti y los de ella para mí." Le dije. "Es justo ¿no?"

"Vale." Dijo él. "¿Y aparte de el trato con ellos dos hay algún otro motivo para fastidiarme las compras?"

"Sí, que ya que te pones me compres una barra de pan." Le dije yo.


	73. Chapter 74

Naruto 74: Regreso de la partida de seguimiento

**Naruto 74: Regreso de la partida de seguimiento. Final de los exámenes Chounin.**

Era ya tarde cuando regresaron los enviados en el grupo de rastreo de los criminales aquellos. Tarde en hora y tarde en tiempo. Hacía ya casi como dos o tres meses que se habían ido.

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a casa a descansar que me lo merezco." Dijo Kakashi frotándose el brazo herido tras presentar el informe a Tsunade.

"Eso si te han perdonado y no te tiran un rodillo." Dijo Gai riéndose de él. "Ahhhh, aún no sabes tratar a las mujeres..."

"Habló el que no se le conoce una mujer." Dijo Kakashi haciendo reír a todos. "Además, confío en que se le haya pasado ya el cabreo."

"Ojalá te tire más rodillos a la cabeza y te parta el espinazo, so..." Dijo Gai furioso mientras Kakashi desaparecía.

Cuando llegó a casa, encontró con que yo no había cambiado la cerradura, por lo que era un factor positivo dado que sabía que él tenía llave también.

Entró y se encontró la casa en silencio.

"Igual no está..." Murmuró descalzándose en la entrada para andar tranquilamente hacia la parte de los dormitorios donde estaba el baño también. "Debería haberle enviado un mensaje diciéndole que regresábamos..."

En tanto yo estaba en un bar con las invitadas de las coloridas sin patria tomando una copa junto con Cuervo que estaba allí más que nada por controlarlas un poco y también como guardaespaldas del Shikage cuando decidía aparecer en público. Un clon de las sombras mío que hacía desaparecer cada noche y que Cuervo volvía a hacer cada mañana hasta que podíamos cambiarnos los puestos de nuevo.

"Bueno... por esta noche yo me retiro..." Dije sonriendo. "Además, mañana tenéis que acabar las peleas..."

"Ala, vete, vete." Me dijo Terracota con ironía. "No sea que te emborraches más."

"Pero si ya no puedes beberte ni otro vaso más." Le dije yo. "Te he ganado."

"Venga, lo mejor será que os vayáis todos a la cama." Les dijo su jefa aún con la cara oculta. "Esta vez porque lo digo yo. Borrachas, como Terracota, no servís de nada."

"Gracias, Ga." Le dije yo mientras nos separábamos a la puerta de la taberna.

"No lo hago por ti." Afirmó. "Estoy deseando que nos vuelva a tocar mañana contra los pringados de la arena."

Cierto, ella tenía intereses personales en aquello. Sin embargo le di un abrazo desde atrás haciéndola enfadar pero antes de que pudiese hacerme nada yo ya había desaparecido dejándola atrás con sus gritos furiosos mientras yo sonreía divertida.

Creo que antes de llegar a casa me perdí por el camino, pero no sé cómo acabé encontrando mi casa y entré a ella. Era divertido pero creo que me llevé unas cuantas cosas por delante mientras caminaba hasta mi cuarto.

Hasta que llegué al baño y suspirando comencé a desvestirme para meterme al agua que, qué casualidad estába ya preparada.

No recordaba haberla dejado preparada.

"Esto..." Oí una voz a mis espaldas que me hizo girarme un poco hasta encontrar a Kakashi en el agua de la bañera. "Hola."

"¡¡Kakashi!!" Dije riéndome mientras saltaba aún en bragas a la bañera sobre él. "¡Que guay ahora sí que es un baño!"

"Esto... ¿qué has tomado por ahí?" Me preguntó sonrojándose Mientras yo me empapaba a base de bien en el agua de la bañera.

"Solo he tomado un par de copas con las invitadas." Le dije feliz de que por fin hubiese vuelto, entonces recordé cuánto hacía que estaba fuera, sin haberme mandado noticias ni avisar de su vuelta y le di una colleja para separarme al lado contrario de la bañera. "Eso por no dar signos de vida en todo este tiempo."

"Creo que ambos sabemos que no es posible enviar noticias así de fácil cuando se está de misión." Me dijo sacando un pie del agua hasta ponermelo en el pecho para apretar suavemente varias veces. "¿Y tú qué? Que te dejé con el pajarraco y vengo y no encuentro a nadie."

"Hemos tenido un montón de noches locas." Le dije intentando darle donde dolía. "No veas lo cansada que me deja este hombre. Buff... dos como él y no necesito enemigos."

Aquello fue instintivo, no se movió del sitio, pero estiró la otra pierna y me atrapó para atraerme a él de nuevo donde me hizo girar y me sujetó bien contra él.

"No me lo creo." Me dijo susurrando. "Tú eres como el perro de la leyenda. ¿O te has olvidado de dónde te viene el mote?"

"De los mordíscos que metía." Afirmé yo. "No de lo leal que era."

"Bueno, eres leal a tu villa, y a tu gente." Remarcó él frotándome suavemente la cara con la suya. "Apuesto a que también lo eres conmigo ¿hum?"

Genial, la primera vez que estaba celoso pero intentaba convencerse de lo contrario.

"No he mentido." Le dije.

"Y yo repito que no me creo que hayas dejado a ese pajarraco dormir en tu cama." Me dijo. "O al menos no has dejado que te metiese mano."

"Ja." Le dije. "A ver si te piensas que todo lo que sé lo he aprendido de las monjitas."

"Monjitas o no, te he echado de menos, un poco." Afirmó.

Vale, eso ya me ablandó un poquito, me giré la cabeza parcialmente y le di un beso; uno solo pero bien dado.

"Yo no he tenido mucho tiempo para echarte de menos." Afirmé yo bromeando. "Y aún así notaba esto un poco vacío."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Ha pasado mala noche?" Me preguntó Gaara del desierto cuando por la mañana bostecé en nuestro palco.

"Tuvimos unos problemas con alguno de nuestros alumnos." Repliqué. "Me acosté tarde y no he podido dormir como dios manda."

"Eso pasa por irse de fiesta, señora mía." Me dijo Tsunade.

"Lo siento, no afectará a mi juicio." Afirmé yo entonces.

"¿Sabéis?" Me dijo Tsunade. "Me recordáis a alguien que conozco, que conocemos ambas."

"¿En serio?" Dije yo.

"Sí, ella también da ese tipo de contestaciones." Afirmó Tsunade. "Una niña crecidita que no siente respeto por nada ni nadie, eso sí, su trabajo es intachable y aunque no sea totalmente de mi agrado hay que reconocerle el mérito."

"¿Me habláis de alguien en concreto o de más de una persona?" Le pregunté yo entonces.

"Hablo de vuestra representante en nuestra villa." Dijo Tsunade. "De Hachiko."

"Yo también la conozco." Afirmó Gaara. "Hace un tiempo encabezó una misión de esta villa y Sakura y ella nos salvaron a Kankuro y a mí de morir en el desierto envenenados. Me pareció una mujer capaz, la verdad."

"Es bastante capaz, sí." Dijo Tsunade. "Pero es realmente como un animal salvaje. Demasiados quebraderos de cabeza." Afirmó suspirando.

"Pensaba que era alguien de valor aquí." Dije yo. "Aunque si no la queréis... podríais mandarla a mi villa. En nuestra villa es toda una heroína."

"Si algún día decidieseis desembarazaros de ella una temporada no dudéis en mandarla a la villa de la Arena." Le dijo Gaara. "Para nosotros es también una heroína."

"Yo no he dicho eso." Afirmó Tsunade mientras acababa el combate entre unos niños y aplaudíamos.

Así que la vieja tenía su orgullo... la verdad es que yo misma no tenía muy claro si me apreciaba o por el contrario no le agradaba ya que según ella 'daba más quebraderos de cabeza que los que quitaba'.

"Ah, ahora toca a alguien de la villa de la arena contra la misteriosa mujer de la muerte." Dijo Tsunade. "Va a ser divertido."

"Creo que sería más recomendable tener mucho ojo en el combate." Dije yo.

"¿Acaso dudas de tus hombres y mujeres como para pensar que el muchacho le hará daño?" Me preguntó Tsunade.

"La mujer no es lo que parece." Afirmó Gaara serio.

"Lady Shikage..." Me dijo Cuervo.

"Tranquilo, prometió no pasarse." Afirmé yo levantando una mano. "Además, creo que antes hay un descanso ¿me equivoco?"

"En efecto, ahora haremos un descanso y reanudaremos las peleas dentro de dos horas." Dijo Lady Hokage.

"Entonces iré a felicitar a mis chicas." Afirmé yo.

"¿Después de tener que eliminar a cuatro por bestias?" Me dijo Tsunade.

"Sí, por haberse contenido tan bien." Dije yo. "Con permiso..."

"Creo que tenéis un gran aliado." Dijo Gaara a Tsunade.

"Hum, es una kage un poco novata pero se nota que sabe lo que hace." Dijo Tsunade.

"Me refería a Hachiko-san." Dijo él. "Os ha conseguido muchas victorias y tiene la alianza de demasiada gente."

"Ah, bueno... ella." Dijo Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade." Le dijo Raido Namiashi apareciendo donde estaban los otros para susurrarle algo a ella al oído.

De pronto la cara de Tsunade cambió de gesto a la sorpresa.

"¡¿Cómo dices?!" Dijo entonces. "Eso no es posible."

"Mi señora, debería venir a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos." Dijo él.

"Perdón Kazekage, Raikage..." Dijo la Tsunade entonces. "Hay... asuntos que me requieren."

"Espero que no sea nada importante." Dijo el Raikage.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Gaaka, he oído con quién te toca ahora." Le dije mientras me cambiaba con mi clon resultante de la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos de las sombras que Cuervo mantenía corpórea haciéndole de guardaespaldas en el palco. "Tienes que controlarte ¿vale?"

"Que sí pesada." Me dijo. "Apuesto a que por lo cansa que estás es alguien de la arena, por fin."

"Sí, y no quisiera tener que hacerte como a las gemelas o a Terracota ¿entendido?" Le dije.

"Así que por eso vas a cambiarte con esta." Dijo Azulón. "Buena estrategia."

"Como en teoría podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, podrá levantar la mano si yo lo hago y entonces podré aparecer en centro de la batalla y pararla."

"Que sí..." Me dijo Gaaka. "Yo solo quiero tomarme un poco de venganza..."

"Igual deberías darte a conocer." Le dije yo.

"Paso." Afirmó ella. "Demasiada gente."

"En teoría todos se han olvidado de lo que pasó." Le dijo Cuervo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No es posible..." Dijo Tsunade viendo los dos cuerpos. "Esto no puede estar pasando..."

"Mi señora." Dijo el ninja encargado de los cadáveres. "Hemos encontrado esto."

"¿Asesinados?" Dijo Tsunade. "Era el grupo de oro de la villa... secreto..."

"Sea lo que sea, habría que ir pensando en elegir a los siguientes." Dijo el anciano de la villa.

"Pero esto no se saca de debajo de las piedras." Dijo Tsunade.

"No, pero hay varios equipos bastante preparados para el cometido." Afirmó la anciana. "Podrían organizarse unas competiciones como parte de los exámenes chounin para intentar seleccionar a los nuevos encargados."


	74. Chapter 75

Naruto 75: La furia de Gaaka

**Naruto 75: La furia de Gaaka.**

"Comienza el combate." Dijo Tsunade tras regresar al palco de honor y sentarse entre el Shikage y el Kazekage.

"¿Algo va mal?" Le preguntó mi clon entonces.

"Hemos... tenido problemas." Dijo Tsunade. "Por cierto, me gustaría proponer algo. Cuando acaben los exámenes, me gustaría ofrecer a los señores y señora Kages un espectáculo único. Voy a organizar unas competiciones de pareja entre los ninja que deseen participar."

"Suena interesante." Afirmó el Raikage.

"Creo que promete." Afirmó mi clon.

Yo por mi parte, estaba en el asiento junto a los otros componentes de la 'manada' de Gaaka y Shikamaru y Sasuke habían venido con Temari y Sakura a sentarse con nosotros. Gracias a la conexión que mi clon y yo habíamos establecido había oído todo lo que habían dicho, eso me hizo fruncir el ceño un segundo mirando al campo donde se iba a comenzar la pelea.

Aquello de que de pronto decidiesen ofrecer unas exhibiciones de combates entre todos los que quisieran por parejas me sonaba fatal; no, allí había algo más de lo que se veía.

Nunca se había hecho algo así, ¿por qué iba a hacerse ahora?

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Sakura cuando empezó la pelea.

"No." Dije yo. "Estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo siento."

"Te has perdido el empiece." Afirmó Shikamaru. "Aunque no decide nada ha sido bueno."

"Me suena esa forma de abrir." Dijo Temari.

"Pues parece que la mujer de la villa de los locos está tomándoselo muy en serio lo de conseguir pasar de ronda." Dijo Sasuke.

"Le da igual conseguir el título." Les dije yo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ya es suficientemente dura y con eso basta."

"¿Entonces por qué se ha apuntado?" Dijo Sakura.

"Para divertirse." Contestó Terracota. "¿No es obvio?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Lo siento pero me he bloqueado, no sirvo para narrar batallas. Digamos que Gaaka gana y nadie la descubre, jeje. Prometo esmerarme más para los próximos capítulos. Perdòn por las molestias.))


	75. Chapter 76

Naruto 76: El nuevo equipo

**Naruto 76: Ganadores de la competición. El nuevo equipo de élite.**

((Siento lo de que todavía no haya puesto el capítulo 75, pero las peleas me cuesta un montón escribirlas, así que... por favor, una vez más, un poco de paciencia. Jeje.))

"¿Contento ahora?" Le pregunté cabreada a Kakashi jadeando y poniéndome bien el pelo. "Ale, ya me he portado como una maldita muñequita."

"¿Quién te ha dicho nada de eso?" Me dijo él.

"¡Tú!" Le dije yo.

"Eh, que tenéis que pelear aún contra mí." Le dijo un Genma a Kakashi mientras Anko se levantaba de nuevo. "No entre vosotros."

"¡Cállate!" Le gritamos Kakashi y yo a la vez para seguir discutiendo.

"Madre mía... estos dos siempre peleando." Dijo Tsunade.

"¿En serio siempre pelean?" Dijo Gaara.

"La chica tiene un carácter fuerte." Afirmó mi clon. "Así que como él también lo tiene es lógico que estén peleando de buenas a primeras."

Cuando nos lanzaron nuevos ataques tanto Kakashi como yo nos separamos.

"¿Y si dejamos esto para otro rato?" Me dijo Kakashi. "Para cuando no te puedan hacer daño."

"Para cuando no te lo puedan hacer a ti." Le contesté yo aterrizando en cuclillas en la pared. "Pero estoy de acuerdo."

Fue todo muy rápido, me lancé contra Genma y él contra Anko, los cuatro peleábamos con fuerza y pronto estábamos un poco tocados todos.

"Creo que nos hemos confundido." Dijo Anko.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dije yo. "¿Hace un cambio, Ka?"

No necesitamos una contestación, con un simple salto y mi voltereta en el aire nos habíamos cambiado de objetivo.

Esta vez fue mejor, más justo un chico contra chico y chica contra chica.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Flipa." Dijo Naruto que había tomado mi puesto con Hinata en el palco de espectadores junto a los otros.

"¡Fiwwww!" Dijo Temari. "Eso ha tenido que doler."

"Ya os dijimos que esos dos eran un buen equipo." Afirmó Shikamaru.

"Es como si fuesen uno solo." Dijo Sasuke. "Aunque el genio..."

"Si es que están todo el tiempo a buenas o peleándose." Dijo Kiba. "Al menos ahora no han roto nada."

"¿Crees que no les han roto nada a esos dos oponentes?" Preguntó Ino. "Porque yo creo que les han roto algún hueso por lo menos."

"Tú tranquila Hinata, seguro que los curan en un plis." Afirmó Sakura para la morena que parecía un poco asustada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, creo que ya tenemos un par de campeones." Dijo Tsunade a todos antes de añadir entre dientes. "Aunque me duela reconocerlo."

"Parece que esos dos sean un par de oro." Afirmó el Shikage, mi clon.

"No lo sabéis bien." Dijo Tsunade antes de anunciar el final de las competiciones.

"Eh, ahora vete al hospital a que te echen un ojo a eso." Me dijo Kakashi.

"¿Ahora eres mi padre que me dices qué tengo que hacer?" Le dije yo. "Además, tú estás peor que yo."

"¿Acaso no podéis dejarlo ni cuando la Hokage está dando un discurso?" Nos dijo Jiraiya dándonos un capón a cada uno. "Que parecéis dos críos pequeños, vais a ir al hospital de cabeza los dos."

"No te metas en esto, viejo." Le dije yo molesta.

"Eh, un poquito de respeto a tus mayores." Me dijo Kakashi. "Aunque sean viejos."

"¡Pedazo maleducados!" Nos dijo Jiraiya. "¡Vale ya!" Añadió dándonos un coscorrón a cada uno.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Creo que ya llegado el momento." Le dijo Cuervo al resto usando un pájaro mensaje para hablarles sobre cómo habían ido las cosas en la villa. "Esos dos no hacen más que demostrar cómo se quieren. Pelean y se arreglan en cuestión de horas. Está claro que no es algo pasajero. Deberíamos echar una mano."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Anda que... creo que te tomas demasiado en serio lo de pelear Hachi-sensei." Me dijo Sakura.

"Eso, que por poco me arrancas algo." Afirmó Anko mientras la curaba Sakura a la par que a mí dado que a ella era más lento y estaba reposando.

"Lo siento, igual me pasé un poco." Dije yo. "Estaba cabreada."

"Ya, si Kakashi y tú estabais en medio de otra de vuestras peleas de a saber por qué." Dijo Anko divertida. "Pero la próxima vez no la cobres con nosotros. Sakura, esto duele."

"Y a mí se me ha vuelto a abrir la herida del brazo." Dije yo.

"¡Que no os mováis!" Nos dijo molesta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jo, anda que no os pasáis." Se quejó Genma en la cama mientras Kakashi estaba haciéndole compañía esperando a que nosotras acabásemos. "Sois los dos igualitos, os cabreáis y empezáis a meter leches como puños."

"Si te he hecho daño te aguantas." Le dijo Kakashi. "Estábamos peleando en serio, o caíais vosotros o nosotros."

"Pues te juro que parecía que ahí los únicos que peleábamos en serio éramos Anko y yo. Vosotros dos parecíais más interesados en tiraros los trastos a la cabeza."

"Eh, que aquí la única que tira cosas a la cabeza a dar es ella." Le contestó Kakashi. "Y ya verás cuando salgamos de aquí. A saber cómo queda la casa después de la parte 2..."

"No, si está claro que lo vuestro es muy raro y difícil de comprender pero va para largo." Afirmó Genma. "¿Cuánto lleváis ya?"

"Uff, ni idea." Afirmó Kakashi. "He perdido la cuenta."

"Bueno, le pregúntale a ella, seguro que lo sabe." Afirmó Genma. "Cuando venga."

"Puff... no sé, tiene una memoria desastrosa para esto." Afirmó Kakashi tranquilo. "Pero recuerda todo más fácilmente que yo."

"Se nota que sois una gran pareja." Afirmó Genma riéndose. "Sois los opuestos completamente. Salvo para lo de mostrar los sentimientos."

"¿Acaso sabes cómo son las cosas de la puerta de su casa para adentro?" Le dijo Kakashi asombrado.

"No, pero no se os ven signos de cariño nunca." Dijo Genma bromeando. "Ni un beso, ni una caricia..."

"Ella está enamorada de las normas." Le contestó Kakashi. "O sea, que no nos gustaría que nadie se pensase lo que no es. No se nos permite ese tipo de relación."

"Bueno, que no podáis casaros no quiere decir que no estéis juntos." Dijo Genma tranquilo.

"Pues creo que a nuestra Hokage no le hace ni gracia." Afirmó Kakashi. "Así que mejor ocultamos cómo de profunda es nuestra relación."

"Disculpad." Dijo un ninja llamando a la puerta. "Kakashi, si estás mejor ya, Lady Tsunade os convoca a ti y a tu pareja de la competición a que vayáis a su despacho, de inmediato."

"Hachi está aún en el médico." Dijo Kakashi. "Y cuidado como se lo decís porque está que muerde."

"Últimamente está que muerde bastante a menudo, desde que regresasteis los del grupo de rastreo." Afirmó el hombre. "Muy curioso."

Toc, toc.

"Eh, Kakashi, ah, mira, ya te han avisado." Dije yo entrando. "Venga, mueve el culo que nos llama Tsunade."

"Uno, así no voy a ningún lado, y dos, deberías referirte a Tsunade con más respeto." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Uno, a mí me da igual que vengas que no; y dos, mientras Tsunade no esté puedo llamarla como quiera, creo que su nombre no es irrespetuoso."

"Haz lo que quieras, pero como no me lo pidas con más modales no me muevo de aquí." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Tú mismo." Le contesté yo encogiéndome de hombros antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

"Me avergüenzo de que me hayan ganado un par así." Dijo Genma con ironía.

"Niña cabezota, fría y engreída..." Dijo Kakashi murmurando antes de dirigirse a los otros dos. "Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero tener problemas con Tsunade por esta mujer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya era hora." Le dijo Tsunade a Kakashi. "Os he mandado llamar hace un buen rato."

"Me atacó un perro por el camino así que tuve que jugar un poco, y luego una anciana..." Comenzó él.

"Y luego una anciana le pidió ayuda para pasar una calle y después... ah, sí, un niño se calló jugando a fútbol y tuviste que curarle ¿no?" Le dije yo. "Que buen hombre..."

"Era a saltar y se calló, pero sí." Dijo él. "Perdone Lady Hokage."

Era obvio quién tenía más simpatía de esa mujer, así que porque yo me quejase no iba a hacer nada.

"Está bien, sentaros y cerrar las bocas." Nos dijo. "Tengo algo que deciros."

"Sí." Dijimos los dos tomando asiento.

"Ahora quiero que me escuchéis bien, y sin abrir la boca para pelearos." Nos dijo. "Esto es muy importante, así que vais a escucharme bien."

"Sí." Dijo primero Kakashi y luego yo.

"Bien, ayer nos trajeron el cadáver de dos de los miembros más importantes de la villa, cada vez que estos mueren otros dos deben remplazarlos, los llaman los espíritus porque nadie sabe quienes son. Son parte de nuestro cuerpo especial de ninjas de élite a la que ambos pertenecéis, solo que de un nivel inmediatamente superior al vuestro. Siempre han sido los dos mejores ninjas de la villa o al menos el par más preparado y compenetrado."

Eso hizo que Kakashi y yo nos mirásemos de reojo unos segundo.

"En estas condiciones, no había pasado que fuese un par compuesto por..." Dijo Lady Tsunade mirándonos y pensando cómo seguirlo. "Bueno por dos personas de sexo opuesto. Siempre han sido..."

"Hombres, dígalo sin reparo." Dije yo.

"Hachi, sit." Me dijo Kakashi como si fuese un perro.

"Vale ya." Dijo Tsunade dando un golpe en la mesa antes de que pudiésemos comenzar siquiera a discutir. "Sí, han sido siempre hombres salvo por dos mujeres en el pasado que duraron dos meses. Nunca había sido un hombre y una mujer y menos aún compañeros como vosotros. Sin embargo... incluso yo sé distinguir un buen equipo cuando lo veo, y vosotros sois un buen par. Sin embargo... me temo que no podemos permitirnos que vuestras disputas sigan siendo tan comunes como son ahora."

"Las disputas son cosas nuestras." Le dije yo.

"¿Qué te había dicho del respeto?" Me dijo Kakashi.

Entonces yo le hice un gesto disimulado con un dedo y mirando a Tsunade.

"Aunque sean cosas vuestras, podrían afectar a las misiones que hagáis de ahora en adelante y eso iría en contra de los intereses del pueblo, además... bueno, es vox populi que vivís en la misma casa y también hay rumores de ciertos sentimientos mutuos que..."

"Los hemos oído." Dijo Kakashi. "Y creo que es algo infundado."

"Claro que son infundados." Le apoyé yo. "¿Quién podría creerse que este y yo podemos compartir nada más que casa? Si nos pasamos el día discutiendo."

"Sí, claro." Dijo ella. "En fin, que vosotros dos vais a ser los componentes de la nueva unidad de élite secreta. Sí, o sí."

"¿Y qué se supone que hace esa élite secreta?" Pregunté yo.

"Digamos que son los que se encargan de los peores casos." Nos dijo. "De misiones B+ que son inmediatamente inferiores a las A. Así como cazar ninjas fugados y también misiones para otras villas. Posiblemente tendréis poco tiempo libre, pero creo que es no será un problema ¿no?"

"¿Y si necesitásemos pasar un tiempo parados?" Dijo Kakashi.

"Todo se podría hablar." Dijo Tsunade. "¿Hay algún motivo por el que vayáis a necesitar un descanso largo?"

"No." Dije yo más rápido que él. "Nuestras bajas son mínimas, puede comprobarlo por los informes, incluso hemos salido a alguna misión sin estar en plenitud de facultades."

"Genial." Dijo ella. "Porque vais a necesitarlo. Aunque... ¿creéis que seréis capaces de preocuparos un poco el uno por el otro? Ahora vais a ser un equipo, los únicos compañeros que vais a tener ahí fuera están al lado vuestro. Solo vais a estar vosotros. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?"

"Sí." Dijimos ambos a la vez.

"Me duele tener que decirlo, pero... ahora sois la esperanza de la villa." Dijo Tsunade. "La mayoría de ingresos grandes provenían de este equipo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"La élite..." Dije mientras íbamos a pasar por el tatuador de la villa. "Ahora resulta que vamos a trabajar los dos juntos."

"Bueno, alégrate." Me dijo Kakashi. "Al menos ahora no te van a obligar a quedarte en casa, te vas a poder mover más de lo que deseases."

"No te pases." Le dije. "Aún no habíamos hecho las paces."

"¿Recuerdas por qué estábamos peleados?" Me preguntó.

"Porque tú me dijiste que te dejase a ti ocuparte de lo de pelear y yo me mantuviese atrás contra la pareja de la villa de la niebla."

"Ah, sí, cierto." Me dijo. "Vale, lo siento... estaba preocupado."

"Me estabas sugiriendo que no te fías de mí como compañera, que soy una blandita." Afirmé yo.

"¡Dios me libre!" Dijo como con ironía. "Pero si no sabes controlar tu fuerza cuando te pegas con algún enemigo, cómo voy a llamarte eso."

"Eh, que yo me controlo bastante bien." Le dije. "No mato a todo el mundo..." Murmuré yo más bien para mí.

"Bueno..." Dijo suspirando. "¿Aceptas mis disculpas o no?"

"Claro que sí, bobo." Le dije dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro. "Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo."

"Solo me preocupaba por ti, descastada." Me dijo mientras me abría la puerta al recinto del tatuador.

"Ya sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí." Le dije. "Sabes que sé cuidarme bien solita."

"Por supuesto." Afirmó él mientras ambos poníamos los papeles de la orden del tatuaje sobre el mostrador del hombre. "La dura y fría Hachiko." Afirmó con ironía. "Nadie te quiere muerta y por supuesto, nunca te hacen heridas."

"Eres un envidioso." Afirmé divertida.

"A ver, vosotros dos, parar ya de pelearos y quitaros la camisa." Nos dijo el tatuador.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Kakashi.

"Sí, para los tatuajes que tenéis que poneros tenéis que quitaros la camisa, claro que... en el caso de ella va a ser más difícil..." Dijo.

"Vamos Ka, ¿no me digas que a estas alturas te da vergüenza que te vean sin camisa?" Le dije bromeando.

"No claro." Dijo él. "Es que los hay que no somos unos exhibicionistas como otras."

"En el caso de Hachiko creo que puede dejarse el sujetador." Me dijo el tatuador. "Y os tumbáis en esas dos mesas."

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo y sacándome el jersey y toda la ropa del torso hasta quedarme en sujetador con los pantalones "Supongo que también me quito las ilusiones de encima ¿no?".

"Ah, claro." Dijo el tatuador. "Si no... ¡leches, qué ha pasado!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No sabía yo que tenías esas marcas." Me dijo Kakashi mientras sujetaba su mano con firmeza mientras le miraba para evitar ver cómo me pinchaban haciéndome el tatuaje bajo el pecho en el abdomen.

"Ya le dije a tus chicos que una mujer debe mantenerse bella pase lo que pase." Le dije suavemente mientras a él le pinchaban también en su pecho.

"No acabo de verlo así." Afirmó él. "A mí me pareces bella pase lo que pase."

"Pfff, tú no cuentas." Le dije yo. "Tú eres tú. El resto de hombres no les gustan las mujeres con marcas."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo el tatuador para llevarse una mirada de reproche. "Pero en el caso presente... creo que a nadie le importaría un par de cicatrices."

"Estas son unas, el resto las borraron hacer tiempo." Afirmé tocándome con una mano y topando con la mano del tatuador que me dio un manotazo.

"Quita ahí." Me dijo. "No toques que esto lo carga el diablo."

"Pica." Dije yo entonces.

"Venga, se buena chica y déjale al hombre que acabe su trabajo, ¿vale?" Me dijo Kakashi. "Que si no luego te va a quedar movido."

"Como que tú no te mueves." Le dije yo notando cómo había tensado los pectorales.

"Me da envidia, tú no puedes sentir el dolor de los pinchazos." Afirmó él.

"Bueno, pero me pica que no veas." Afirmé. "Y no me puedo rascar."

"Cinco minutos y ya he acabado con la dama." Afirmó el tatuador.

En efecto, solo tardó cinco minutos y me dio una palmada en la tripa suavemente.

"Tranquila ahora que te limpio de un momento la sangre, te pongo un parche tapándote el tatuaje para que no te de el sol y ya está." Me dijo el hombre.

"Vale." Dije yo.

"¿Me falta a mí mucho?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Espera un momento y estás también listo para sentencia." Afirmó el otro.

"Jo, madre mía. Que trabajo." Afirmé sentándome mientras el hombre que me había dibujado el tatuaje en la piel iba a por el parche para tapármelo del sol. "Ha quedado genial."

"Pues ya verás." Me dijo Kakashi. "Lo del mantenimiento es peor."

"Ya, encima ahora enseguida viene el veranito." Le dije.

"¡Eh, tumbaros!" Nos dijo el tatuador.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**"Ahora lo mas importante es mantener el tatuaje completamente humectado durante las dos **primeras**semanas de cicatrización, se debe humectar el tatuaje mañana tarde y noche, con vaselina u otra crema humectante. Después de 3 horas o 4 horas podéis lavaros el tatuaje con agua y jabón , pero no debéis refregar la piel y mucho menos secarse con toalla, es mejor que se seque por si solo y se debe aplicar crema inmediatamente después de el baño." Nos dijo el tatuador mientras nos poníamos la ropa de nuevo. "No es bueno que un tatuaje recién hecho entre en contacto con agua de mar y/o de piscina, esto podría provocar una infección, el tatuaje es como una herida en la piel y debe cuidarse.**En cuanto a ropa,**algunas veces es necesario cuidar el roce al tatuaje recién hecho cuando **van**a usarse medias o prendas pegadas al cuerpo, en esto casos es necesario vendar el tatuaje, pero las vendas usadas para este propósito son difíciles de conseguir, son especiales y permiten que la piel respire, si no se puede conseguir lo mejor será usar papel manteca o papel glasine habiendo puesto previamente abundantemente crema sujetándolo con cinta adhesiva, esto es durante las primeras horas de haberlo hecho, por lo general la cicatrización viene después de las 2 o 3 horas dependiendo de el tipo de coagulación de la persona."****  
**"Vale, ya lo hemos pillado." Dijo Kakashi. "Me aseguraré de que esta mujer no se ponga a hacer el tonto en el mar."

"Déjale que nos acabe de contar esto." Le dije yo.

"**Durante la cicatrización no se debe rascar ni raspar el tatuaje, si esto ocurre es probable que se borre esa zona, a veces esto sucede accidentalmente, el tatuaje debe ser retocado, la costra debe salir por si sola, como si la piel se estuviera pelando, esto es lo ideal, en este momento el tatuaje requiere de mucho cuidado y debe estar muy humectado.****No es recomendado que se exponga al sol, un tatuaje recién hecho por lo menos una semana, con esto podría provocar irritación o enrojecimiento, la exposición excesiva provoca en algunos casos una reacción alérgica fotosensible que ocasiona la formación de ampollas muy pequeñas, se alivia con crema y algún medicamento tópico, para la exposición al sol es muy recomendable es usar un bloqueador solar de factor UV-15 o mas dependiendo de el tipo de piel de la persona.**" Nos dijo el tatuador. "Ah, y u**n problema común es el picor que se siente en el tatuaje recién hecho, existe dos formas de solucionarlo, una es rascando una zona cercana no tatuada para desviar la sensación y otra es aplicar alcohol (aunque no muy recomendada), una alternativa medica al picor es el agua oxigenada porque ayuda a la regeneración de los tejidos, pero debe ser de mínima graduación (10 volúmenes o menos), el tatuaje pica cuando la piel esta reseca y la costra forma tirantes en la piel, para esto es necesario mantenerlo muy humectado.**"

"Mantenerlo hidratado, que no le dé el sol, no rascarselos... fácil." Dije yo.

"**Para que los colores queden nítidos en un tatuaje por lo general se necesita de 2 a tres sesiones incluso para el color negro.****Con los años el tatuaje se decolora un poco, por lo que a veces es necesario retocarlo cada 7 u 8 años, principalmente cuando esta hecho en zonas muy expuestas al sol o a las inclemencias de el clima.****Una vez cicatrizado un tatuaje no requiere cuidado, pero es bueno mantener la piel humectada con una crema que evite la resequedad, existe muchas lociones humectantes en el mercado, todas son buenas.** " Nos dijo. "Así que... dentro de dos semanas si no habéis salido de misión os venís para aquí y os lo retoco."

"Oído cocina." Dije bromeando. "¿Podemos irnos ya?"

"Anda... que de pequeña eras culo de mal asiento y veo que no has cambiado." Dijo el tatuador cuando salí corriendo.

"Tranquilo, yo me ocupo de que siga las instrucciones." Afirmó Kakashi antes de irse a buscarme mientras yo le llamaba desde la puerta.

"Eh, asilvestrada, vamos a buscar una farmacia." Me dijo.

"¿Te ha sentado mal el tatuaje?" Le pregunté.

"No, pero creo que no tenemos vaselina en casa así que..." Me dijo rascándose la nuca.

"¿Y lo que tienes en la mesilla?" Le pregunté.

"Esa no sirve." Me dijo riñéndome. "Y deja de decir esas cosas como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Que no pareces una mujer. Ni los hombres hablamos así."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije poniéndome los brazos tras la nuca. "¿Acaso te avergüenzas o qué?"

"Ya te daré a ti vergüenza cuando estemos en casa de nuevo." Me dijo.

"Anda, déjame a mí lo de la vaselina." Le dije. "Te veo luego."

"Vale, eh, no te destapes el tatuaje, ¿me oyes?" Me dijo.

"Tú tampoco." Afirmé yo antes de separarme de él.**  
**Él tiró hacia un lado y entonces yo seguí el mío por un desvío. Si productos químicos necesitábamos yo sabía quién era nuestro hombre para conseguirlos.

"¿Otra vez por aquí?" Me preguntó Shikamaru. "Ahora mísmo aviso a mi padre para..."

"Shikamaru, quería hablar contigo." Le dije. "Igual podrías decirme cómo hacer vaselina cicatrizante."

"¿Qué tal si vas a comprarla a una farmacia?" me preguntó.

"Sí, pero es que quiero una que sirva específicamente para humectar la piel." Afirmé. "Mira a ver si puedes encontrarme algo en algún libro..." Le pedí.

"Jo, que royo." Me dijo él. "Está bien, miraré a ver qué puedo encontrar."

"Gracias, eres un encanto." Le dije haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza. "Dile a tu padre que me pasaré otro día a por esas astas de ciervo que me prometió."

"Eh, ten cuidado, tienes mala pinta." Me dijo con ironía.

"Peleas." Le dije.

"Peleas demasiado." Afirmó él a modo de despedida.**  
**

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, Hachi." Me dijo Kakashi. "Voy a buscar un par de cosas al pueblo aquí cerca ¿vale? Nos costará un día porque vamos a pasar allí la noche, así que no te vayas a preocupar."

"Me doy por avisada." Afirmé sonriendo con ironía. "Dile a tu compañía que te eche la vaselina."

"Supongo que eso va también por ti." Me dijo.

"Yo llego sola, gracias." Dije yo bromeando con ironía. "Aunque igual pido a alguien un poco de ayuda."

"¿Debiera ponerme celoso?" Me preguntó.

"Nah, deberías, pero no te voy a dar motivos." Dije bromeando. "Anda, vete ya."

Entonces se me quedó mirando fijamente mientras yo estaba apoyada contra la pared con la misma cara de bromear, entonces con un sencillo paso se me puso delante y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo para atraerme hacia él y con la otra mano cogerme de la barbilla y plantarme un gran beso que me sorprendió y que al final acabé por devolverle con la misma pasión que él estaba poniendo.

"Ahora ya puedo irme en paz." Afirmó. "Volveré mañana, con un poco de suerte igual vuelvo para la hora de la comida."

"Vale." Le dije yo. "Tranquilo, no voy a irme a ningún lado... tu última misión como unidad."

"Sí, voy a echar de menos la soledad y la tranquilidad que me daba." Me dijo molestándome un poquito. "Pero bueno, no me ha podido tocar compañía mejor, para lo bueno y para lo malo."

Eso me devolvió la sonrisa y acabó por hacerme reír entre dientes antes de darle un golpe en la espalda mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

"Vuelve pronto y así podremos celebrarlo antes." Le dije.

"¿Qué formas son esas de despedir a nadie?" Me dijo. "A este paso creo que no voy a querer volver."

"Sabes que lo de despedirme nunca ha sido lo mío." Afirmé.

"Bueno, habrá que enseñarte." Afirmó él.

Fue solo un movimiento, en un segundo Kakashi me había vuelto a atraer hacia él en la misma puerta y me había dado un beso haciéndome rodearle el cuello con mis brazos.

"Ahora es cuando viene lo de 'Vuelve pronto, sano y salvo' y todo eso." Me dijo susurrando.

"Vuelve pronto y de una pieza." Le dije con ironía. "O si no tendré que ir a buscarte y patear el culo de quien te entretenga."

"Bueno, habrá que mejorar eso un poco." Me dijo antes de irse.

Le vi irse, como siempre parecía que nada había pasado, como si nosotros no fuésemos más que compañeros de casa, de los de cuartos separados y tareas por turnos. Bueno, lo de las tareas caseras por turnos no era mentira; pero desde luego, no parecíamos una pareja como éramos.

Cuando le perdí de vista salí de allí y me dirigí al jardín para sentarme bajo un árbol a ver el cielo.

¿Qué éramos Kakashi y yo?

No éramos solo amigos, no se hacen las cosas que hacíamos a solas con los amigos. En teoría éramos una pareja, pero… ¿Qué pareja no desean casarse?

Yo desde luego era realista, no nos dejarían casarnos nunca; y aunque nos dejaran, eso no garantizaba que estuviésemos unidos para siempre. Y seguramente Kakashi acabase cansándose de mí cuando yo envejeciese o incluso podríamos acabar hasta las narices uno del otro mucho antes.

Sin embargo, yo ya no podía concebir el futuro si no era junto a él; pero para eso no hacía falta un anillo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo solo era un trozo de metal.

Entonces me sorprendí mirándome la mano, al dedo donde los casados llevaban la alianza. Nunca había llevado un anillo ahí, nunca lo llevaría. Kakashi no era de esos, supongo que él tampoco tenía en mente la idea de intercambiar anillos.

Suspiré y me dejé caer de espaldas en el banco para tumbarme.

La vida había sido más fácil antes de volver a Konoha; vale, había tenido dolor por la incertidumbre, por la culpabilidad del superviviente, pero… al menos no tenía dudas sobre mi corazón, era de hielo y sabía que moriría con él congelado. En cambio desde que volví había ido atándome a muchas cosas, demasiadas, ahora yo tenía sufrimientos y demasiados.


	76. Chapter 77

**Naruto 77: Regreso de Kakashi, primera misión del par dorado.**

"Buenos días." Dije en el puesto de la entrada.

"Hombre, mira que bien." Dijo Kotetsu. "Entretenimiento a la vista."

"¿Has venido a vernos?" Preguntó Izumo sonriendo con ironía.

"El pueblo está muy tranquilo." Afirmé. "Ya he acabado de hacer las cosas de casa y me he pasado un rato tirada por ahí, pero me he aburrido."

"Pues aquí te vas a aburrir más." Afirmó Izumo. "Nunca pasa nada."

"Intenté ir a otro sitio, pero Gai está fuera, Kurenai estaba con sus chicos entrenando fuera, Iruka esta en clase..." Afirmé sentándome en una esquina oculta a la vista y contando a todos los jounin de la villa.

"Vale, vale." Dijo Kotetsu. "Lo hemos entendido, a los únicos que puedes dar la lata es a nosotros."

"Hombre, también podemos arreglarlo si me dejáis salir sin marcarlo y..." Comencé yo.

"No, gracias." Me dijeron a la vez.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, supongo que ya te habrás enterado." Dijo Izumo. "En la tienda central van a traer ya el nuevo libro de Jiraiya."

"Ah, Kakashi y yo ya lo tenemos hace tiempo." Afirmé. "Encontré a Jiraiya cuando iba a mandarla a su editor y conseguí que me diese una copia."

"Venga ya." Afirmó Izumo. "Ahora vas y dices que tú te lees eso."

"Me lo leo." Afirmé. "Para echarme unas risas."

"No es un libro de chistes." Me dijeron como para reñirme.

"Ya, pues como intentéis usar lo que sale en el libro con cualquier chica seguro que se ríen de vosotros, vaya que sí." Les dije.

"Seguro que Kakashi no usó eso contigo." Afirmó Kotetsu con ironía.

"Eh, no te metas con él que te arreo." Le advertí. "No es tan malo como para usar técnicas de ligón de piscina."

"Ya, pues que se sepa es el que va por la calle y por todos lados leyéndolo." Afirmó el Izumo.

"Que le vamos a hacer." Dije. "Los hay que son así de cortos."

"Bueno, bueno, que algún defecto tenía que tener." Me dijo Kotetsu. "Claro que como eres su chica seguro que para ti es perfecto."

"Ni de coña." Afirmé rotundamente. "Se toma el Icha Icha Paradise al pie de la letra, nunca sabe poner lavadoras, nunca sabe por qué me ha hecho enfadar y eso me cabrea aún más, no…"

Creo que, precisamente yo, que todo el mundo sabía que era la novia de Kakashi aunque no lo hubiéramos dicho ninguno de los dos, que precisamente yo me pusiese a decir aquello, reuniendo todos sus defectos y contándolos era algo chocante.

"Vaya, es… increíble." Afirmó Izumo.

"Si tantos defectos tiene no entiendo cómo puedes estar con él." Afirmó Kotetsu.

"Muy sencillo, es un fiera cuando estamos solitos." Les dije bromeando.

No, ni de broma podía decir que estaba enamorada hasta la médula de él, que estaba ya en aquella fase de enamoramiento que yo tanto había criticado en otras mujeres y que siempre había intentado esquivar en mí. Era mejor decir aquello y dejarles de piedra que confesar la verdad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas tardes." Dijo Gai en la entrada.

"Buenas tardes." Contestamos los tres.

"Anda, cómo tú por aquí." Preguntó Anko sorprendida.

"Ya veis, estoy de canguro." Le contesté.

"No digas tonterías, se nos ha colado solita." Afirmó Izumo. "¿Cuántos venís?"

"Todos, los dos grupos de las aldeas cercanas." Dijo Gai. "Seguro que has venido a verme a mí volver, a que sí."

"Eh, Kakashi." Le llamó Anko bromeando. "Tienes un envío en la garita."

"Venga ya… yo me jodas…" Le dijo Kakashi. "¿No podían mandármelo a casa? Yo quiero volver a casa y relajarme un poco. ¿Eh, y mi envío?"

"Así que volver a casa a relajarte ¿eh, abuelito?" Le dije apareciendo tras él y poniéndole una aguja contra el cuello. "¿Acaso soy una carga o igual debería aceptar otras ofertas mejores?"

"Ah, eres tú." Me dijo. "Pensaba que lo de venir a buscar al amo a la puerta era de perros no de gatos."

"No te preocupes, no venía por ti." Le dije separándome.

"Ya, apuesto a que viniste a jugar una mano de cartas con los guardas." Dijo para recibir silencio y ver la baraja en el suelo. "Vaya por dios…"

"No deberíais hacer eso mientras estáis de vigilancia." Les dijo Anko.

"Es que la señorita es muy persuasiva…" Afirmó Kotetsu.

"Bueno, pues ahora mismo os quito esta carga de encima." Afirmó Kakashi cogiéndome por la muñeca.

"Oye, oye." Le dije. "Que no soy de tu propiedad."

"Venga, deja de molestar a estos pobres hombres y ven a ayudarme a dar esto a Tsunade y luego te acompaño a comprar."

"Llegas tarde, eso era ayer." Le dije. "Pero sí que voy a agradecerte que me acompañes a comprar un poco de vaselina, no sé por qué pero se ha acabado el bote."

"¿Cómo que se ha acabado el bote?" Me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a presentar su informe. "Increíble, un día y pico fuera y acabas con el tubo entero."

"¡Ese no pedazo animal!" Le dije molesta de que hubiese confundido las dos vaselinas.

"¿Alguna idea de qué hablan?" Preguntó Izumo.

"Ni idea, esos dos yo creo que hablan siempre en código entre ellos." Afirmó Anko. "A veces creo que viven en un mundo paralelo…"

"Es increíble, hasta que ha llegado Kakashi estaba la mar de tranquilita ahí sentada jugando a las cartas." Afirmó Kotetsu.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Tsunade a Kakashi cuando este le dio el paquete del encargo.

"Sí ¿por qué no iba a ir bien?" Preguntó este.

"No sé, creo que has dejado a alguien abajo esperándote como una mascota." Afirmó ella.

"Ah, bueno. Mejor así que no distrayendo a alguien más." Afirmó Kakashi frotándose la nuca. "En fin, si no necesita nada más yo me voy a ir yendo, quiero descansar y antes tengo que pasarme por la farmacia para comprar algo para los… bueno, ya me entiende." Afirmó tocándose el tatuaje antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"La próxima vez que reciba quejas de vuestras peleas domésticas os detendré a alguno de los dos." Le dijo Tsunade mientras él ya estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por cierto, Tsunade me ha recordado que han vuelto a quejarse de nuestras discusiones los vecinos." Me dijo Kakashi comprobando de nuevo que el tubo de vaselina humectante estaba en la bolsa de la farmacia. "Dice que la próxima vez nos detendrá a uno de los dos."

"Bah, eso lo habrá dicho por decir." Afirmé yo tranquila. "No puede detener a nadie por una queja de una pelea a voces."

"Deberías dejar de ladrar tanto." Me dijo.

"Deberías dejar de molestarme tan a menudo." Afirmé con ironía. "Cambiando de tema; ¿vienes muy cansado?"

"Agradecería descansar, sí." Me dijo. "¿Pues?. ¿Hay algún problema?"

"No, solo era por saberlo." Afirmé. "De todas formas tenía que preparar la cena…"

Entonces Kakashi sonrió al cabo de unos segundos. Sabía que lo que quería era prepararle la cena, pero que por mi orgullo, me impedía aceptar que quería preparar**le** la cena.

"Genial, entonces… creo que mientras tú preparas la cena yo iré a relajarme un poco." Me dijo mientras llegábamos ya.

"Ah, buena idea." Afirmé. "Eso sí, hoy han cortado el agua de la zona por problemas de sequía y tenemos horas limitadas de agua."

"Genial." Me dijo. "Llego a casa y todo son problemas."

"Bueno, pues ve a deshacer tus cosas y a relajarte un poco mientras preparo algo más de cena." Afirmé.

"¿Algo más?" Me preguntó.

"Sí." Afirmé dando la luz de la cocina donde tenía un buen trozo de carne acabando de asarse en el horno a velocidad mínima. "Un poco de arroz… esas cositas."

"Creo que iré a deshacer la maleta y ya me relajaré más tarde." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Paso…" Dije tras llamar a la puerta del baño donde Kakashi estaba ya metido en la bañera hasta el pecho.

"Si es por la ropa sucia la he puesto en la maldita cesta." Afirmó él.

Justo entonces abrió un ojo y me vio, lo que le hizo abrir ambos.

"Me alegra saber que al menos hemos conseguido que recuerdes lo del cesto." Afirmé sacándome los pantalones.

"Esto… me encantan las vistas pero… ¿qué se supone que haces?" Me preguntó entonces.

"Me dispongo a tomar un baño." Afirmé con tono de que era demasiado obvio. "No me digas que no me has escuchado cuando te he dicho lo de la sequía."

"Sí, y qué."

"Te acabas de fundir todo el agua caliente en este baño." Afirmé. "Supongo que no esperarás que vaya a ducharme yo luego con agua helada."

"Que yo sepa no es un problema para ti." Me dijo.

"Pues mira por dónde, no me apetece, así que mueve el culo." Le dije metiéndome de espaldas a él.

"Así no hay quien se relaje." Me dijo.

"Lo siento pero no pienso irme." Afirmé intentando girarme para apartarme y ponerme cara a cara con él.

Sin embargo, acabó cogiéndome por los hombros a mi espalda y volviendo a pegarme a él.

"Me encanta esta molestia." Afirmó. "No te muevas de aquí."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

En el fondo éramos los dos igual, hablábamos sin pensar y a veces nos molestábamos el uno al otro, pero no lo hacíamos a propósito y solíamos discutir y la mayoría de las veces solíamos solucionarlo antes de que la cosa fuese a más.

Éramos torpes en ese campo que eran las parejas, pero ambos lo dábamos todo para poder llevar la relación bien. Igual lo bueno de eso era precisamente que ambos éramos iguales, un paso por delante o por detrás del otro en según que temas pero iguales.

"¿Te has aburrido mucho aquí sola?" Me preguntó mientras me frotaba con cuidado los hombros con la esponja.

"Un poco." Afirmé decidiendo ser sincera. "En la villa de la muerte ya hubiésemos tenido al menos una pelea por hora. Casi siempre en broma, claro."

"A veces pienso que estarías mejor allí." Afirmó.

"Pse, me faltaría algo." Afirmé. "Fíjate tú, toda la vida buscando la libertad, el no tener límites y cuando lo consigo resulta que acabo renunciado a ella por alguien."

"Oye, que yo también he tenido que renunciar a cosas." Me dijo escurriéndome la esponja en la cabeza. "Para empezar, he tenido que renunciar a mi cama para mí solo, lo que la verdad no me importa mucho; pero he tenido que renunciar a no tener que ir a casa salvo que quiera ir, a no tener que dar explicaciones salvo al hokage, a comer cuando y lo que me de la gana."

"Perdona, que en eso estamos igual." Afirmé. "Y creo yo que ahora al menos comes cosas sanas en vez de precocinados."

"¿Dejamos el tema?" Me preguntó tras un silencio.

"Vale, no me apetece cabrearnos de nuevo." Afirmé cogiendo la idea; de pronto me reí mientras me hacía sacar una pierna para frotármela con la esponja para limpiarla.

"¿Te das cuenta que parecemos un matrimonio viejo?" Le dije.

"Esto no es de una anciana." Afirmó pasándome una mano por la tripa. "Y esto desde luego tampoco." Afirmó posándola en el pecho suavemente haciéndome reír. "Y hablando de viejos, ¿te importa decirme que hacía Jiraiya con una foto tuya en bañador?"

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Le dije. "A saber de dónde y cuándo la sacó el pervertido ese."

"Pues no sé, pero salías genial." Afirmó él. "Me costó un montón quitársela."

"Me alegra que no le hayas dejado que se la quede." Afirmé. "No me gusta la idea de que haya por ahí circulando una foto mía, menos de esas características."

"Lástima, me gustaba la foto." Me dijo. "Pero no te la pienso dar."

"Vale, al menos quémala." Le dije.

"Ni lo sueñes." Afirmó él volviendo a escurrirme una esponja en la cabeza. "Ahora es mía."

"Te la quitaré." Afirmé.

"Me encantará ver cómo lo intentas." Me dijo él.

Fue curioso, porque justo cuando iba a replicarle, llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Esperabas visita?" Me preguntó.

No, por supuesto que no.

"Voy yo." Afirmé yo levantándome y poniéndome un albornoz.

No, no esperaba visita. A decir verdad, me sorprendía un poco que llamase nadie a mi puerta a esas horas.

"Perdone." Me dijo uno de los guardias de la villa. "Venía a hacer una llamada oficial." Añadió dándome un pergamino. "Parece que han surgido unos problemas difíciles y se necesita su ayuda inmediatamente."

El hombre parecía un poco nervioso al verme inmutable.

"¿Has oído eso?" Pregunté de pronto en voz alta. "Lady Hokage nos necesita."

"Venga, venga." Me dijo Kakashi saliendo con los pantalones y la máscara sólo y con el pelo aún mojado y su aplomo de siempre. "Que este hombre solo ha venido a hacer su trabajo."

"Me parece una falta de respeto hacernos llamar tan tarde." Le dije. "Pero en fin, qué le vamos a hacer, si el gran Kakashi lo dice yo no tengo nada más que decir. Me visto y voy para allí."

"Discúlpala, chaval." Le dijo Kakashi mientras yo me iba para vestirme. "Es que cuando le fastidian el baño se pone insoportable."

"Eh, insoportable tu tía." Le dije yo desde el pasillo acabando de vestirme. "Y si tanta prisa tienes ve tú y me cuentas luego qué pasa."

"Venga, mueve tu culo plano y acaba de una vez." Me dijo él. "Gracias por traernos el mensaje. Me aseguraré que vaya pronto."

"Sí." Dijo el chico.

"Oye, oye." Le dije a Kakashi saliendo con toda la ropa atándome el chaleco. "Que tú no eres mi amo."

"Perdona, chica." Me dijo. "Estás un poco picajosa."

"Voy a coger un par de juguetitos." Afirmé viendo que el chico estaba un poco asustado.

"Tranquilo." Le dijo Kakashi. "Es que le molesta mucho que la molesten por la noche. Se pone de mal genio."

"Kakashi, te he oído." Le grité desde el almacén de armas de la casa.

"Bonita y con buen oído." Dijo el chico. "Lástima que tenga tan mal genio."

"Como se te ocurra ponerle los ojos encima te los sacaré." Afirmó Kakashi sacando un kunai de su funda.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté yo apareciendo.

"Nada, nada." Dijo Kakashi. "El chico ya se iba. ¿A dónde vas con esa cosa?"

"Un capricho." Afirmé. "Ya que me molestan al menos un poco para endulzarlo."

"Chocolate." Me dijo como sin creérselo del todo.

"Qué." Me quejé.

"Nada, nada." Dijo. "Después de las damas."

"Gracias." Le dije bromeando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que ahora tenemos que ir a cazar a un tipo." Afirmé.

"Hachi, tus modales." Me dijo Kakashi riñéndome.

"En fin, cada villa tiene sus mascotas, nosotros tenemos a Naruto y a nuestra querida Hachiko." Afirmó Tsunade. "Y sí, tenéis que perseguir a ese tipo. Supongo que habrá que daros datos."

"Sería de agradecer." Afirmó Kakashi.

"Está bien…" Dijo Tsunade cogiendo unos papeles. "Estos son los datos de nuestra base de datos, deberían seros de utilidad. Ah, y por cierto, también quiero que vayáis a coger esto." Añadió dándonos unos uniformes. "Por supuesto debéis guardar vuestros uniformes, estaréis cambiando constantemente de uniforme, así que lo mejor será que no los descartéis demasiado pronto."

"Genial, porque a mí me estaba empezando a gustar este." Afirmé para llevarme un capón de Kakashi.

"Deja de protestar." Me dijo.

"Oye, ¿te doy yo capones como esos?" Le pregunté.

"Contestona." Me dijo.

"Maleducado." Le contesté yo.

"Malcriada." Afirmó él.

"Bueno, ya vale." Nos dijo Tsunade dando un golpe a la mesa con el puño y resquebrajándola justo cuando yo iba a contestar. "Dios… de todos los duos teníais que ser vosotros el mejor par…"

"Capullo." Le contesté a Kakashi.

"¡He dicho que ya vale!" Dijo Tsunade molesta. "¡¿Queréis tomaros las cosas en serio de una vez o qué?!"

"Perdón." Dijimos.

"Pues si ya lo habéis entendido podéis iros." Afirmó Tsunade. "Por cierto, tenéis razón los dos. Tú eres una malcriada y contestona y tú Kakashi eres un maleducado."

"¿En serio?" Le dije. "Orochimaru era más simpático que tú, vieja."

Entonces fue cuando Kakashi me arrastró fuera mientras Tsunade parecía a punto de explotar gritando algo de llamarle vieja a mi abuela o algo así.

"Perdón lady Tsunde." Le dijo Kakashi. "Ahora mismo nos vamos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Deberías dejar de contestar a todo el mundo." Me dijo Kakashi mientras nos cambiábamos. "Algún día te vas a encontrar con alguien que te mate por ello."

"Olvídame." Le dije.

"Eh, a mí no me contestes así." Me dijo.

"Si me da la gana." Afirmé.

"Maleducada."

"Idiota." Le dije yo. "Eso ya me lo has dicho."

"Entonces mimada." Me dijo.

"Ah, así que ahora quieres que discutamos ¿eh, anormal?" Le dije molesta.

"Niñata."

"Vejestorio."

"Copiona."

"Macaco."

"Esto…" Nos dijo el de la tienda.

"Pija." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Unineuronal."

"Por favor, no peleéis aquí." Nos dijo el del depósito de ropas.

"Perdón." Dijimos los dos.

"Eso Kakashi, pide perdón, cobarde…" Le dije yo.

"Entonces tú también, que has pedido perdón también tú." Me contestó.

"¡YA ESTÁIS LISTOS ASÍ QUE FUERA DE AQUÍ!" Nos dijo el del depósito de ropas medio despachándonos a patadas de allí.

"¿Pero qué les pasa a estos?" Pregunté yo.

"A veces pienso que alguien no duerme bien…" Dijo Kakashi.

"Desde luego tendrían que mirarse esa mala leche." Afirmé. "Desde que llegué aquí la gente parece tener peor humor que cuando me fui."

"Desde luego." Afirmó Kakashi. "En fin ¿nos vamos ya?"

"Mejor, a ver si acabamos pronto." Dije yo. "Cazar a unos traidores… ni que fuésemos perros de presa."

"Creo que ahora eso es más o menos lo que somos." Afirmó Kakashi. "Aunque desde luego… tú de perro poco, en todo caso de gata."

"Gracias, eso ha sido algo bonito." Afirmé dejando los pases en la entrada para que nos los firmasen.

"Dejarme adivinar." Dijo Genma. "Volvéis a estar a buenas."

"Pues cuando he pasado por el almacén parecíais en medio de una de vuestras guerras privadas." Afirmó Anko.

"Bah, las peleas son la salsa de cualquier relación." Dije soltando esa verdad universal.

"Eso será en tu mundo..." Dijo Kakashi casi en voz baja. "Aunque la verdad es que lo hacer más interesante. En fin, nos vamos ya. Hasta luego..."

"Locos, te digo yo que están locos." Dijo Anko.

"Bueno, dos locos menos." Afirmó Genma. "Parece que entre ellos se llevan bien."


	77. Chapter 78

**Naruto 78: La boda del siglo.**

**(TEMPORADA 3)**

((Bueno, no os pongáis celosos pero me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a una fan muy especial que me ha ido siguiendo capítulo a capítulo y me ha mandado muchos reviews animándome. Si seguís leyendo este fic es gracias a ella que me ha ido dándo ánimos sin parar cada vez que publicaba un capítulo.

Muchas gracias a vivian alejandra. Guapa, me has dado ánimos durante toda esta aventura, muchísimas gracias y sigue así.))

"Y con esto... fin." Dijo Kakashi acabando de encargarse de la segunda deserción en ese año. "¿Qué tal va lo del corazón, Hachi?"

"Genial." Afirmé yo. "En un pispás acabamos con este."

Hacía ya un par de años que nos habían nombrado en secreto el par de oro de la villa de Konoha; en ese tiempo, Kakashi y yo habíamos tenido que encargarnos de un buen número de misiones solos, algunas de las cuales nos mantenían un tiempo fuera de la villa, y este era el caso.

"En fin, habrá que ir pensando en regresar." Dije yo. "Ya es el duodécimo mes del año del buey, estaría bien regresar para la fiesta de fin de año."

"Anda, pensaba que tú entre todas las mujeres eras la que menos interés tenía en esa fiesta." Me dijo.

"No seas irónico." Le dije divertida recogiendo todo. "Sabes que soy un poco tradicional."

"Me encantará verte con el kimono nuevo." Me dijo él cargando con los sacos que le tocaban.

"Sí, pero antes... tenemos que pasarnos por la villa de la muerte antes de coger al piltrafilla ese." Le dije.

"¿En serio tenemos que pasarnos por allí?" Me dijo. "¿No podemos escaquearnos?"

"La última vez parecían un poco necesitados, y la verdad, esta vez creo que era algo inevitable." Afirmé. "Tengo que echar unas cuantas firmas, además, tengo que ocuparme de hacer una entrega de diplomas y..."

"Vale, vale. Vamos para allí." Me dijo. "Total, estamos a dos días..."

"Día y medio si entramos por la entrada de carretas." Afirmé.

"Ah, que hay más de una entrada."

"Cuatro más que la que conoces, por supuesto todas guardadas y perfectamente escondidas." Le contesté sonriendo divertida.

"Vale, como quieras." Me dijo. "Pero prométeme que no estaremos allí mucho tiempo. No me gusta aquel lugar, me siento vigilado y amenazado."

"Oh…" Dije divertida. "Eso es porque no eres un temible asesino como nosotros."

"Que alegría, mi chica es una asesina temida por todos los países." Me dijo como bromeando con ironía pero serio haciéndome sonreír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues bienvenido de nuevo a la villa de la muerte." Le dije a Kakashi mientras entrábamos por la entrada de los carros tras una media hora corriendo por el paso más ancho de todos.

"El día que me lo diga alguien que no seas tú entonces me lo creeré." Me dijo. "¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?"

"Supongo que iremos a los apartamentos para dejar las cosas y luego ya voy a comenzar el trabajo." Afirmé.

"A ver si me toca la misma habitación." Me dijo Kakashi. "No estaba tan mal después de todo..."

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté con ironía.

"Al menos tiene buenas vistas." Me dijo. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días." Nos saludaron a nuestro paso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, así que era cierto." Me dijo Oro. "Has vuelto."

"Sí, y a decir la verdad, me sorprende un poco veros a todos por aquí." Afirmé suspirando tras echar una firma más antes de dejar el sello y pedirle su informe. "Parece que últimamente hay pocas misiones para vosotros."

"Bueno, sabes que nos dedicamos a matar. Eso hay poco últimamente aunque siempre está muy bien pagado." Me dijo. "Claro que los de tu villa no nos encargan nunca nada…"

"Ya, últimamente nos tienen a Kakashi y a mí para hacer el trabajo sucio…"

"¿Cuántos este año?" Me preguntó.

"Dos deserciones, cuatro desertores muertos y buscamos a otro más. Nos queda el más fácil de todos." Afirmé. "Y luego… llevamos ya otras dos misioncillas de rango A sencillo que lady Tsunade no quiso coger."

"¿A sencillas?" Me preguntó Orquídea dándome otra vez el tampón y el sello para las misiones acabadas y selladas.

"Nuestras B." Afirmé. "Las B son nuestras C+ o B-, y las C son nuestras C o D, claro que esas aquí no tenéis mucho. Soléis tener de C+ para arriba con predominios de B ¿no?"

"Exacto." Me dijeron los tres.

"Por cierto, Belladona." Me dijo Crisantemo. "Hay otro asunto que deberías atender antes de irte."

"Claro, lo que sea." Le dije. "Pero tiene que ser breve, pretendíamos irnos mañana por la noche o pasado por la mañana."

"Tranquila, solo será un ratito." Me dijo sonriendo y mirando al resto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que es algo importante." Dijo Kakashi a Rosa cuando Margarita, Loto y ella le abordaron en el pasillo desde la puerta de su habitación mientras él reorganizaba sus bolsas un poco.

"Así es." Dijo Rosa sentándose en el quicio de la ventana. "Como eres nuevo seguro que te interesará."

"Es… precioso." Afirmó Loto.

"Todas hemos puesto de nuestra parte." Afirmó Margarita sonriendo suavemente.

"Eh, que los hombres también han puesto de su parte." Afirmó Rosa. "Cambiando de tema… ¿qué tal con la jefa?"

"Mandona, como siempre." Les dijo Kakashi.

"Una mujer debe ser fuerte." Afirmó Rosa divertida y sacando músculo.

"Aunque sabemos ser dulces con el hombre al que queremos. Si es que hay uno, claro." Afirmó Margarita.

"Pfff, hombres… el mejor muerto." Afirmó Rosa. "Salvo por la familia, claro."

"Veo que lo de las ideas feministas de Hachi no es exclusivo suyo." Afirmó Kakashi. "Como sigas así no vas a encontrar a un hombre, chica."

"¿Y quién quiere uno?" Dijo Rosa divertida. "No, en serio. ¿Qué pasa con la jefa? La estarás tratando bien ¿no? Que todos sabemos que ahí hay algo."

"La que me trata mal es ella." Afirmó Kakashi bromeando. "Pero sí, estamos muy contentos. Somos grandes compañeros."

"Pero… vosotros dos… os queréis…" Dijo Loto un poco confusa.

"¿De dónde os sacáis eso?" Preguntó Kakashi para llevarse una mirada irónica de todas como 'obvio…' y suspirar. "Increíble, y nosotros intentando que no se sepa…"

"Bueno, pues es vox populi." Le dijo Rosa. "Venga, comienza a hablar."

"¿No erais tan listos?" Les dijo Kakashi bromeando.

"No vayas de listo." Le dijo Rosa. "¿La quieres o no?"

"Supongo que podría decirse que sí." Dijo Kakashi. "No sé muy bien qué es lo que se siente cuando se está enamorado, pero supongo que podría decirse que sí, la quiero."

"Dime una cosa." Le dijo Rosa acercándosele con suavidad y poniéndose contra su pecho de espaldas mirándole con la cara divertida. "¿Qué harías si ella estuviese en peligro mortal?"

"Dudo mucho que vaya a pasar eso." Afirmó Kakashi.

"Venga, no te escaques." Le dijo Rosa.

"No, lo primero es que ella no se iba a dejar poner en esa situación; y segundo, yo jamás dejaría que eso pasase, mataría al que osase intentar ponerla en ese peligro antes de que lo hiciese." Afirmó Kakashi levantando el segundo dedo. "Por evitarme el problema de su orgullo que no le deja que la defiendan."

"¡Dios!" Exclamó Rosa dándole un empujoncito suave. "¡Este está hasta las trancas por la jefa!"

"Eh, marujas." Les dijo Oro. "¿Por qué no dejáis al chico en paz un ratito?"

"Oro, tú y tus delicadezas..." Le dijo Rosa con un gesto de asco y aburrimiento.

"Oro..." Le dijo Margarita sonriendo a medias.

"Bueno, coger a vuestro galán y llevároslo a la sala 5, tiene algo que ver." Afirmó Oro.

"¿Ya?" Preguntó Margarita un poco sorprendida. "¿Tan pronto?"

"¿Y para qué esperar más después de lo que hemos hablado?" Afirmó Rosa. "Me pido ser la dadora."

"Venga, no te embales que eso lo tiene que decidir él." Le dijo Oro. "Además... con esa ropa..."

"¿Qué pasa con mi ropa?" Dijo Kakashi.

"Cierto, primero hay que cambiarle." Dijo Margarita.

"Me lo pido." Afirmó Rosa con los ojos brillantes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"La sala 5." Dije levantando una ceja. "¿Me toca oficiar una boda?"

"No, te toca verla." Afirmó Crisantemo. "Yo la oficio."

"Perdona pero que yo recuerde sigo siendo la Shikage." Le dije.

"Perdón... perdón por el retraso..." Dijo Oro entrando.

"¿A ti también te han invitado?" Le pregunté a Kakashi viéndole.

"Sí, pero no sé de qué va." Afirmó él.

Entonces fue cuando reparé en él y levanté la ceja al ver que le habían dejado un kimono bastante bonito de hombre.

"Eh, no tiene gracia la bromita." Dije. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Ah, que tú sabes lo que pasa aquí." Me dijo Kakashi.

"Bueno, elegir a los dadores." Dijo Crisantemo.

"Kakashi ¿tú has aceptado a esto?" Le pregunté.

"Ha confesado lo suficiente." Afirmó Rosa. "Hasta daba miedo."

Entonces yo me llevé la mano a la cara y me la froté.

"Dime que no has aceptado que me quieres..." Le susurré.

"Hombre, aceptar, aceptar..." Me dijo. "Yo les he dicho que no sabía nada." Añadió saliendo de su sorpresa.

"A ver, si él te quiere, tú le quieres... cuál es el problema." Me dijo Crisantemo. "Sabes las normas. Así que esto es más bien un favor."

"Un momento, qué pasa con las normas." Dijo Kakashi.

"Artículo 04 respectivo a relaciones entre habitantes del pueblo, regla nº 193-C" Le dije.

"Me temo que ese capítulo me lo salté." Me dijo rascándose la máscara.

"Artículo 04 respectivo a relaciones entre habitantes del pueblo, regla nº 193-C." Le dijo Cuervo. "En el caso de que los uno de los dos contrayentes sea de fuera de la villa se deberá tener el respaldo de al menos tres tercios del parlamento. En cuyo caso, podrían ser unidos siempre y cuando haya un mutuo acuerdo independientemente de sus motivos."

"Él ha admitido que la quiere." Afirmó Rosa.

"Y a la jefa no hay más que verla." Afirmó Crisantemo. "¿Podemos seguir? Luego toca un bautizo..."

"¿Os importa dejarnos discutirlo esto a solas?" Les dije.

"Y luego querréis que nos tomemos esto en serio." Dijo Plata.

"Cinco minutos." Dijo Crisantemo.

Yo esperé un poco hasta que cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

"¿De qué va todo este circo?" Me preguntó Kakashi.

"Lo siento, no... no debería haber pasado." Afirmé. "No salimos de un tinglado para meternos en otro..."

"Eh, tranquila y dime de qué va esto." Me preguntó.

"Es una boda." Afirmé cerrando los ojos mientras levantaba la cara para contestarle. "Se supone que con una declaración de amor mutua ya podríamos casarnos con el apoyo de dos tercios del consejo, en este caso de los metales y las flores. Y chico, hemos batido el record, un apoyo del 100 por ciento del consejo."

"Espera un momento, una boda... ¿nuestra boda?" Me preguntó.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Mira, ahora mísmo voy y les digo que se acabó el circo."

"Espera un momento." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano. "Déjalo, por favor. Prefiero hablarlo entre nosotros."

"¿Acaso...?" Le dije dejando la frase en el aire.

"Bueno, ya lo habíamos hablado ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí, y acordamos que no podía ser porque no nos iban a dejar." Afirmé. "Tsunade..."

"Si no lo he entendido mal, Tsunade no nos va a casar, va a ser la chica esa... Crisantemo." Me dijo. "Esto podría ser una solución para resucitar a tu clan."

"Para tener hijos no hace falta estar casado." Afirmé yo.

"Eh, te he dicho que no voy a permitir que la madre de mis hijos los tenga sin un anillo." Me dijo como riñéndome.

"¿En serio... de verdad quieres...?" Le dije yo.

"¿Y tú, tú quieres?" Me dijo cogiéndome la mano.

"¿Te das cuenta que esto va a ser solo algo válido para aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, algo es algo." Afirmó. "Lo que siento es que sea todo tan precipitado." Afirmó poniéndose de rodillas. "Pero me niego a hacerlo si no es bien hecho." Afirmó antes de carraspear como nervioso, cosa que me sorprendió. "Hachi Hayabuki... ¿Quieres ser mi mujer?"

Sonreí y me eché a su cuello en un abrazo que le hijo tambalearse y caerse al suelo.

"Claro que sí." Afirmé. "Sí, sí y sí."

"Sí a qué." Me preguntó.

"Sí a casarnos, sí a ser la madre de tus hijos y sí a todo." Afirmé.

"Eh, las manitas quietas." Dijo Cuervo mientras Plata y el resto aparecían con unos kunais contra el cuello de Kakashi.

"Guardate eso para la noche de bodas." Afirmó Oro serio. "Que va a ser larga."

"Es que aquí en eso somos un poco tradicionales." Le susurré a Kakashi.

"Bueno, entonces qué." Dijo Crisantemo. "¿Hay boda o no?"

"Yo cojo a Cuervo." Afirmé. "Mi querido y valiente amigo."

"Bien, por fín." Dijo Crisantemo. "¿Y tú, er...?"

"Kakashi." Les dijo él. "Kakashi Hatake. A mí me da igual, no sé ni para qué sirven..."

"Entonces me lo pido yo." Dijo Rosa.

"De eso nada. Lo haré yo." Afirmó Zarza.

"Me parece justo." Afirmó Crisantemo.

"Un momento. Esto... Ka ¿te importa si lo hace Loto?" Le pregunté yo. "Había hablado de ello con ella y le hacía ilusión."

"Vale." Dijo Kakashi. "Por mi perfecto."

"Vale, pues Loto entrega a Kakashi Hatake y Cuervo entrega a... ¿lo hacemos como Belladona o qué nombre ponemos?" Me dijo Crisantemo.

Entonces yo me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré mi nombre.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Vaya, yo hubiese dicho que era un nombre más... con más fuerza."

"Pero lo guardas en secreto ¿vale?" Le dije.

"Y yo que pensaba que nos iba a fastidiar también lo de que nadie conoce su nombre y queda con vida..." Dijo Rosa bromeando.

La boda fue algo rápido, a penas duró los 15 minutos y comenzó con Crisantemo leyendo su parte del discurso mientras nosotros de pie escuchábamos. Llevábamos media cara cubierta, pero sé que ambos sonreíamos felices.

¡Íbamos a dar fe de nuestro amor!

Me parecía increíble, tanto que un millón de sentimientos y pensamientos de mezclaban dentro de mí hasta que Cuervo me metió un codazo.

"Ejem, repito." Dijo Crisantemo. "Estaba preguntando si ambos habéis venído aquí a casaros por vuestra propia voluntad."

"Nos han arrastrado con mentiras." Dije yo. "Pero sí."

"La verdad es que con un simple sí sobraba." Me susurró Kakashi.

"A ver, a la vez." Nos dijo Crisantemo.

"Sí." Dijimos a la vez.

"Genial, pues yo os declaro ya marido y mujer." Dijo Crisantemo cerrando el libro. "Ahora venís aquí y echáis unas firmitas en el registro civil, más otras más para los documentos oficiales, más los certificados vuestros..."

Estuvimos un rato echando firmas, nosotros dos y los dos grupos como testigos.

"Para que no os falten testigos." Afirmó Zarza echando su firma.

Era divertido verme tan diferente a la calma usual en mí.

"Bueno, ahora... ¿podemos irnos ya?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante." Añadí yo.

"¡De eso nada!" Me dijeron Edelways y Rosa cogiéndome de los brazos mientras Cuervo y Oro lo hacían con Kakashi.

"Ahora queda lo mejor." Afirmó Oro.

"No..." Dije riéndome.

"Ahora es cuando viene la parte en que todos celebramos esto porque se nos ha casado la Shikage." Afirmó Cuervo. "Y los novios tienen que dar el discurso."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Por los novios!" Gritó alguien.

Llevábamos ya como 10 horas celebrandolo. Seguíamos en le mismo sitio, y allí estábamos todos, desde el panadero a la sub-sikage, Crisantemo. Incluso Ranko y sus dos crías estaban allí, ocupando el espacio entre dos casas con sus enormes cuerpos.

"¿No nos estamos pasando?" Me preguntó Kakashi. "Llevamos días sin dormir..."

"Intenta decirles que no a estos." Afirmé. "Venga, no les quites la felicidad..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Cuánto llevamos ya?" Me preguntó Kakashi cuando la fiesta parecía haber disminuido un poco porque algunos se habían ido ya.

"23 horas y 56 minutos..." Le dije. "Estoy muerta..."

"Casi un día entero..." Me dijo.


End file.
